Total Pokemon World Tour
by Dark Amphithere
Summary: Mew and Mewtwo are back, and they're hosting a brand new season! Which contestant will win? Who will become friends? Who will become enemies? Find out in TOTAL POKEMON WORLD TOUR! Disclaimer: I don't own anything except OC personalities and the story.
1. Season Two and Singing!

Why hello there, fans! Guess who's back with another season of Total Pokémon Island? That's right, it's Mew and Mewtwo with…

TOTAL POKÉMON WORLD TOUR!

Join our contestants as they travel all throughout the Pokémon World…from Kanto to Sinnoh and everywhere in between. Here are some things you should know:

Songs will be done in script format, and the words will be italicized if they're singing. However, if someone actually SAYS a line in a song, not sings it, the world will NOT be italicized. For example:

Gengar: _Mary had a little Mareep. (Sung)_

Houndoom: Shut up. (Spoken)

If the song is a parody of a real song, I'll mention what song it is so you know the tune. But for most of these songs, you can make up a tune in your head! Neato!

Also, this season takes place 3-4 years later. So most of the contestants are around 19-21…OLD ENOUGH TO PASS COLLEGE. OLD ENOUGH TO GET MARRIED! OLD ENOUGH TO BE…OLD! :D

Murkrow has an accent. If I fail…I fail. XD

Uh, other than that, can't think of much. Note the fact that this story will update slower, as it's not completely planned out, and songs take a LONG time to think off. But anyways…here we go…

**000**

"Greetings everyone!" said a small pink Pokémon, grinning. "That's right! I'm back! It's me, Mew, and my co-host, Mewtwo! Say hi to all of our waiting fans, Mewtwo!"

Mew held up a walkie talkie.

"They don't care about us saying hi," grunted Mewtwo through the electronic device. "They just want the show to start, idiot."

"There you go, with your extreme lack of charisma," muttered Mew. "Anyways, here's how it works. Behold, my new invention! Roll it in Mewtwo! My new masterpiece!"

And roll it in Mewtwo did. Pulling up behind Mew was an enormous jet that looked like a Kyogre…an extremely large Kyogre, but still a Kyogre. It was a very majestic sight. Mewtwo looked annoyed in the cockpit…probably because he was stuck being Mew's co-host for another torturous season.

"Meet my new plane, the S.S. Kyogre!" said Mew, grinning.

"S.S. is for ships, moron," grunted Mewtwo from the cockpit.

"SHUT…UP…Mewtwo!" seethed Mew. Then he smiled again. "Anyways, it's time to announce all of our returning contestants. I'm going to wait until they arrive before I explain the rules of THIS season. So, without further ado…"

Mew opened the cargo hold and a bunch of boxes fell out. Shouting could be heard from within the boxes. Mew smiled innocently.

"Some of them were LESS than thrilled to be returning, but we convinced them," said Mew. "So, our first competitor."

Mew ripped opened the largest box and Dragonite tumbled out.

"Hi, Mew!" said Dragonite, smiling widely. He was the one person on the show who could never mad at all…even when he was voted out due to bad luck.

"Hey, Dragonite, glad to see you're still enthusiastic," said Mew, grinning. "Next, we have…"

He opened another box and two Pokémon rolled out. One was Wooper, and the other one was Diglett, who was still stuck in a wheelbarrow.

"Wooper and Diglett! Welcome back!" said Mew, waving down at the two.

"Wooper, you said that you received two free tickets to the Resort Area," moaned Diglett.

"I did? Dang, I guess I was tricked…that really sucks! I'm sad, but oh well! Not a huge deal, right? I mean-"

"Our NEXT competitor is…Gabite!" shouted Mew. He opened a third box, and Gabite stopped out, seething.

"You're lucky I don't kill you where you stand, Mew," she snarled, raising an arm.

"Now, now, Gabite, be reasonable. After all we picked you over Primeape, seeing as you were less likely to murder us all."

"Primeape's not returning?" asked Gabite, eyes widening.

"THANK GOD!" yelled another voice from within the boxes.

"Ah, there's out next Pokémon…Golbat!" announced Mew. Mew opened the box and Golbat floated out.

"HEY GUYS!" he shouted in welcome, before the box fell on top of him.

Mew shook his head. "He hasn't changed, has he?"

"I'll say," muttered Mewtwo from the cockpit. He coughed. "Next we have…Bellsprout!"

Mew opened the box, but no one came out. There was whimpering from within the darkness.

"Bellsprout, come out," muttered Mew, rolling his eyes impatiently.

"N-no, I'm pretty c-certain that I'll st-stay right in here!" squealed the Grass type. "I r-really don't want to c-compete ag-gain!"

Gabite snorted, stepped into the box, and dragged the flailing plant out.

"Coward," she muttered crossly.

"I'll say," agreed Mew. "In our sixth box, we have…"

The box opened, revealing a Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot, who was just a Pidgeotto last time," said Mew. "You evolved?"

Pidgeot smiled. "Yes. And don't worry! This time, I'm not going to cry and throw the game. I'm in it to win it!"

"Sure…and if you're boyfriend kisses someone else?"

Pidgeot shot Mew a dirty look before flying over next to Golbat.

"Hi Golbat!" said Pidgeot, happy to see her old friend.

Golbat, however, was not as thrilled. He sighed. "Hi Pidgeot," he muttered without enthusiasm.

Golbat (when he was a Zubat) comforted Pidgeot after she was voted off for becoming useless after Gliscor was tricked by Lopunny. Pidgeot had given him a small kiss before she left. Golbat had fallen head over heels for her, but Pidgeot and Gliscor worked out their problems and became a couple again…leaving Golbat to be the one moping. The only problem was that no one tried to comfort him when his heart was broken.

"And in Box #7…one of our fan favorites! IT'S…CACTURNE!" announced Mew dramatically.

Cacturne dusted himself off as he stepped out. "Really cool, Mew. Setting up an actor that looks like Gardevoir to fool me into getting caught."

"She'll be back," assured Mew. "You wouldn't want to miss that, would you?"

Cacturne tipped his hat down in embarrassment, before stepping over near the others.

"And next up is…our fan's LEAST favorite," said Mew, grinning. "The villainess herself! WEAVILE!"

The box opened, but Mew's eager face turned into a confused one. There were two Pokémon in the box. One was Weavile. The other was Hitmonlee.

"Hitmonlee?" asked Mew, frowning. "We weren't trying to get you back-"

"He stalks me," growled Weavile. Hitmonlee was staring at her with hearts in his eyes.

"Well…that's…great," grunted Mew flatly. Hitmonlee had been his least favorite competitor…and now he was back. Words could not express Mew's aggravation.

"Don't worry, Mew! I won't be ruining any songs this time!" shouted Hitmonlee.

"I bet you will, seeing as there'll be a lot of songs in this season," muttered Mew under his breath. "Mismagius, come on out!"

Mismagius floated out of the box hurriedly.

"Why didn't she just go THROUGH the box?" asked Cacturne, frowning.

"Claustrophobia," announced Mew. "She was too scared to even MOVE!"

"Dirty trick."

"I try," said Mew. "But I have something that'll change her mood. Guess who's back…it's BANETTE!"

Banette stepped out of the box, waving to everyone. Mismagius let out a happy shout and hugged him.

"WHAT?" roared Mewtwo in the walkie talkie. "YOU SAID HE WOULDN'T BE BACK!"

"Well, originally, he wasn't, but-"

"YOU LIAR! I AM NOT DEALING WITH HIM FOR ANOTHER SEASON!"

Mew turned off the device, snickering. "Mewtwo, of course, is LESS than thrilled."

"Glad to be back," said Banette, bumping fists with Cacturne.

"And we also have…Luxio!"

Luxio burst out of her box before Mew could even open it.

"HEY GUYS!" she screamed. Everyone cringed.

"And she's more hyper than before," said Mew, unplugging his ears. "But we also have someone who ISN'T hyper. Say hello to…Bronzong!"

Cacturne groaned.

Banette groaned.

Gabite groaned.

Inside the cockpit, Mewtwo groaned.

Weavile groaned.

Diglett groaned.

Wooper groaned.

Luxio (who had been hyper a moment earlier) calmed down and groaned.

Mismagius groaned.

Golbat groaned, before getting hit by a piece of wood that flew off the door when Mew opened the box.

Hitmonlee shrugged.

Pidgeot groaned.

Bellsprout groaned.

Dragonite waved in welcome.

"Great…I'm back here. What a happy occasion," muttered Bronzong.

"Don't worry, we'll get rid of you soon enough," growled Weavile angrily, cursing their bad luck.

Mew chuckled. "Well, we've got someone else to come back. Say hello to Charmeleon!"

Charmeleon kicked the door to his box open. He waved to everyone and settled by Gabite.

"Good to see you, man," said Banette, nodding to the fiery reptile.

"Thanks," said Charmeleon. He grinned at Gabite. "It's especially good to see YOU."

Gabite huffed and looked away.

"Lileep and Clefable!" said Mew, smiling. Clefairy had evolved into a Clefable over the years…but Lileep remained the same. They waved and blew kisses to the audience, before Lileep wrapped her fronds around a happy Bellsprout.

"Welcome back, third place," greeted Mew.

"Oh, don't worry Mew, I'm following Gloom's example and going all the way to the top!" assured Clefable, smiling widely.

"We'll see about that!" said Mew. "Gengar, come on down!"

Gengar stepped out of his box, smiling. "It's good to be back!"

Banette high fived his fellow ghost.

"And…next up, is Gliscor!" said Mew, clapping. Gliscor glided out of the box, smirking.

"No stupid mistakes this time," he vowed, before settling next to Pidgeot and hugging her. Golbat drooped even lower. Gliscor gave him a wave that was not returned.

"Let's welcome the most beautiful contestant on the show," announced Mew. "Who I brought back for eye candy-"

Cacturne was restrained by Banette and Gengar from punching Mew.

"Eye candy?" he hissed angrily.

"GARDEVOIR!" announced Mew. Gardevoir stepped out.

"I'm the most beautiful?" she asked modestly. "I don't know-"

"Of course you're not!" protested a voice from within an unopened box. "I'm the prettiest!"

Mew sighed. "Lopunny is here as well. Yippee."

Lopunny hopped out of her box. "I'm back, and tougher than ever," she said, smirking with determination.

"You forget the fact that we all don't like you," pointed out Weavile, folding her arms.

"Takes one to know one," said Gengar, snickering.

"For you information, Gengar, I've turned over a new leaf," said Weavile. "I'm going to try and win FAIRLY this time."

Silence. Then everyone burst out laughing, except for a few of the more serious contestants.

"What?" asked Weavile, offended.

"Right…and I'm not picking on Mewtwo ANYMORE!" howled Banette, leaning against Gengar for support.

Meanwhile, Cacturne smiled at Gardevoir. "It's good to see you again."

She smiled. "You too."

"Kadabra is also returning!" said Mew, smiling with wickedness. The others exchanged uneasy glances- they weren't too thrilled to have the genius back. But Kadabra smiled warmly as he stepped out of his box.

"Greetings, everyone," he said, in that sophisticated tone they remembered so well. "Good to see you all again."

"Okay…who are you and what have you done with the arrogant jerk that is Kadabra?" asked Weavile, glaring daggers at him.

"I've turned over a new leaf," said Kadabra, smiling at her.

"I already tried convincing them of that," said Weavile with a snort.

"Well, realizing that I still don't have a good chance of winning, I've decided to try and become kinder and enjoy the competition more…I mean, even if I was still evil, I'd probably be voted out as a threat…so why not try and get along with people while I'm still here?"

Some of the others were nodding. Weavile gaped. They all forgave him? She had said the same thing just a few minutes ago! What the heck? And couldn't they sense it? He mentioned that he'd be voted out as a threat. There was that old arrogance, deep down inside…

"Piloswine, our runner up, is also back!" shouted Mew. Piloswine leaped out of his box and landed next to Luxio.

"HEY THERE!" he shouted to everyone.

"HEY THERE, HANDSOME!" screamed Luxio, nuzzling the hairy hog.

Piloswine fell over suddenly, groaning in pain.

"PILOSWINE?"

"So…hungry…"

"Wow…it's been a couple years, and not many of us have changed," muttered Gengar.

"I'll say," muttered Ninetales, shaking off dust as she hopped out of her box.

"Ninetales is back as well!" said Mew cheerfully. "Aren't you all happy?"

Gardevoir and Lapras nodded. Ninetales looked around.

"Where's Scizor?" she asked.

"Not here. We tried getting her back," muttered Mew.

"What happened?"

"Mewtwo had a black eye for a week."

"Five days," growled the co-host.

"And once again, Mewtwo proves how much of a failure of a co-host he is," said Banette, cackling loudly.

"SHUT UP!" roared the mutant loudly.

"And it is my pleasure to announce that Electrode is returning!" said Mew.

Silence.

"Uh…who?" asked Piloswine.

"Sounds familiar, but I don't know," said Wooper, tilting his head to the side.

"Get a load of this season's winner!" shouted Electrode, laughing loudly.

"Who are you?" asked Diglett.

"WHY DOESN'T ANYONE REMEMBER ME?" raged Electrode.

"I'm sure I've seen you somewhere," muttered Cacturne.

"Were you an intern by any chance?" asked Luxio, frowning.

"NO! I'M ELECTRODE!"

"Doesn't ring a bell," said Lopunny.

"I'm a bell, and even I admit that," said Bronzong, shrugging.

"OH COME ON! YOU GUYS SHOULD REMEMBER ME!"

"And our last two contestants that are returning, Lapras and Houndoom!" announced Mew, cutting off Electrode's ranting.

Lapras crawled out, saying a happy hello before settling next to Dragonite. Houndoom shook himself off, before nuzzling his head against Ninetales.

"It's good to be back," he said, smiling a little. He glanced at Weavile. "Mew, you said no rats would be on the plane."

Weavile stomped her foot. "Can I NOT be submitted to verbal abuse?"

"No," said Bronzong, his voice deadpan. Weavile opened her mouth to snarl a reply, but Mew cut her off.

"However, despite 27 of you returning, that's not all we have!" said Mew. "Remember last time? I said there would be five new contestants!"

"Did you?" asked Charmeleon, frowning. "I don't remember-"

"WELL I DID!" shouted Mew. Taking a deep breath, he motioned for Mewtwo to open the door of the plane.

"Alright, our first newcomer is…Murkrow!" shouted Mew. A fairly large bird flew out of the giant Kyogre plane. It was a dark black bird with a yellow beak and talons. Its head looked like it had a hat on, but it was actually the way the feathers looked.

"Hello," said the Murkrow, shaking herself off (yes, it was a GIRL!). "Nice ta meetcha, nice ta meetcha!"

Everyone stared.

"Dude…did Mew really bring a gangster here?" whispered Gengar to Houndoom.

"A FEMALE gangster," confirmed Houndoom. "I didn't think they existed."

Murkrow frowned. "Whaddya all starin' at?"

"Nothing!" said Gardevoir quickly. "It's nice to meet you, Murk-"

"Are you a gangster?" asked Luxio interestedly. Murkrow frowned. Gardevoir glared at Luxio, who shot her a look that said plainly "What?".

"I don't really cares for the toim "gangsta"," explained Murkrow. "I prefers…the toim 'associate' of my group."

"What's your group?" asked Piloswine.

"Gangsters," muttered Cacturne. Murkrow shot him an annoyed look, before settling towards the back.

"Next newcomer is…Arcanine!" announced Mew. A large Pokémon that looked like a cross between a tiger and dog bounded out of the plane. He had a rather handsome face, and a smooth grin.

"Hello everyone!" he said, eyes darting from contestant to contestant. "Guys, hanging with you is gonna be great. And girls…well, let's just say I hope we'll get acquainted."

Gardevoir and Mismagius rolled their eyes. Arcanine just gave them a confident smile. He hopped down and walked past everyone. He would nod or say hello to them.

"Hello…hello…hey there…good to meet you…and-," he stopped midspeak in front of Ninetales. "He-LLO."

Houndoom growled. Gengar grabbed his tail, just in case. Houndoom was someone who got jealous easily. Ninetales looked embarrassed, and glanced at Houndoom, before muttering a short hello to Arcanine.

"Easy there, tiger," said Gengar.

"I don't like him," snapped Houndoom. "Did you say the way he was eyeballing her? I bet he's going to try to make a move on her of some sort!"

"Houndoom, my guess is that he flirts with every girl like this," said Gengar. "He's probably trying to push your buttons…and it's working."

"Fine…but I'll keep my eye on him. Make no mistake of that."

**000**

**Inside the bathroom of an airplane, Gengar frowned. "Y'know what I realized? I was the hottest guy on the island last time, and I was one of the few that never got a girlfriend! And he's jealous? I mean, come on, at least he's got a girl! What the heck?"**

**He looked around. "And why is the confessional in the bathroom AGAIN? Is Mew trying to spy on us or something?"**

**000**

After Arcanine had finished flirting with half of the females, Mew cleared his throat. "Our next contestant is…Hypno!"

A yellow Pokémon stepped out of the plane. He had two pointy ears and a fairly long nose. His eyes were kind and there was a ring of white fur around his neck. His body was yellow, but all in all, he was fairly handsome looking for a Hypno. He stepped down to greet the others.

"It's good to be here," he said. "I'm Hypno."

"So…are you a hypnotist?" asked Piloswine curiously.

Hypno let out a chuckle. "Well, I am, but I told Mew that I wouldn't be hypnotizing anyone during this competition. He seemed disappointed. How is everyone?"

There was a general murmuring in response. Most of the men thought Hypno was okay, and many of the women thought he was good looking, although they didn't say it.

"He seems to be decent," said Clefable.

"He don't seem like a bad guy," agreed Murkrow.

Hypno's eyes passed over everyone until his eyes locked with Weavile's. He smiled at her. Weavile was shocked, before shaking it away.

She looked to Kadabra- he was the only one that would even stand next to her after all of the things she had done last season. "He's hot! Did you see the way he looked at me?"

"I did," confirmed Kadabra, his tone flat. Weavile gave him a strange look, before turning away. Most of the campers were smiling at Hypno. In fact, the only one that wasn't was Kadabra. Kadabra was eyeing the second psychic with distrust.

"Our fourth new contestant is Froslass!" said Mew. A white Pokémon floated out of the plane quietly. She had a head that resembled a skull with two bright eyes. Long arms extended from her head, and her body seemed to be a kimono, complete with a red bow tied around her waist.

"Hello…," she said, her voice quiet and shy.

"Hi there!" said Clefable kindly.

"So I ain't the only new goil?" asked Murkrow. "That's a relief."

Houndoom nudged Gengar. "Seems like a wallflower, eh?"

Gengar didn't answer. He was staring at Froslass with wide eyes.

**000**

**Gengar was pumping his fists in the confessional. "YES! SHE'S HOT! THAT LACK OF A GIRLFRIEND IS GOING TO CHANGE!"**

**He grinned. "Watch out, Froslass! Prepare yourself for some first class Gengar seduction!"**

**000**

"And our final new contestant is Trapinch!" said Mew. A small red Pokémon bounced out of the plane. Her body was small with stubby legs, but her head was large and resembled a claw.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!" she screamed. "I GOT ACCEPTED! YES! I LOVE YOU GUYS!"

"Holy shit, dude," muttered Banette.

"I'm Trapinch!" announced the Pokémon. "And I'm here to win, become friends with all of you, and win over the man of my dreams!"

Most of the males took a step back (while Diglett was wheeled backwards by Wooper).

"Uh…I'm taken," muttered Houndoom.

"Me too," coughed Cacturne.

"And me!" added Wooper.

"Oh, don't worry!" said Trapinch. She smiled. "I'm not a man stealer! My true love is single!"

The taken males let out relieved sighs.

**000**

"**Well, there aren't many guys that aren't taken," said Golbat. "The only single ones are Diglett, that red and white guy, myself, Bronzong, Kadabra, Hitmonlee, Gengar, and maybe Wooper and Charmeleon, since Mawile isn't here and I don't know if Charmeleon and Gabite are official. Unless we count the new contestants, and Mew and Mewtwo."**

"**JUST PLEASE DON"T LET IT BE ME!"**

**000**

"And now, my victims, let us get onto the plane!" said Mew happily.

"Wait!" said Wooper. "Where's Mawile?"

"Uh…she's not here. She's not coming back," said Mew, smiling.

"But…but…Mawile is my girl!" protested Wooper.

"Well, it sucks to be you, now, doesn't it Wooper?" asked Mew. Wooper sighed, drooping over.

They all climbed into the giant Kyogre shaped plane. Inside, there was a large room with tables, as well as a set of chairs.

"This is our cafeteria, and also our elimination room," said Mew, smirking. "Things are going to be pretty similar to last time. Mewtwo will be serving all of your food-"

"Food here meaning 'death on a plate'," said Banette.

"…and this will be where you eat," finished Mew. "Now then…like last time, there are going to be two teams. When you win an elimination challenge, then you're immune for the evening. The losing team will come here, and then you'll have to go through the elimination ceremony."

"What happens when you're voted out?" asked Pidgeot, frowning.

"Instead of leaving on a Wailord, you need to jump out of the plane!" said Mew.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" asked Lapras. "That's a lethal drop!"

"We'll give you a parachute…and eventually, we may send a large bird to pick you up," muttered Mew. "Y'see, this is why Mawile didn't come back. She hates heights."

Wooper looked even more crestfallen. Piloswine patted him comfortingly.

"Follow me into the next room," ordered Mew. He led them into a back room, where there was nothing but a few benches with seatbelts.

"The losing team sleeps here," announced Mew, smirking. "It's pretty uncomfortable, so I wouldn't want to be resting in this place. In order to NOT be stuck in here, you have to win a challenge."

"And where do the people who win stay?" asked Gliscor. "The cargo hold? Lucky us."

"Well actually…," said Mew.

**000**

"Wow…what is this place?" asked Lileep. They were in a large room with cushioned chairs, beds that were attached to the sides of the plane, a snack bar, a vending machine, and a bunch of other places.

"Just like home," said Froslass.

"This room kicks ass!" said Banette. "What do I gotta do to stay in here?"

"The WINNING team stays in this area," said Mew, smiling. "So you get immunity AND first class."

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, this is so AWESOME!" squealed Trapinch. She nudged Diglett. "RIGHT?"

"Uh…sure?" asked Diglett, weirded out.

"My PRIVATE cabin is far up ahead…and then there's also the cockpit, but both of those rooms are off limits," said Mew. "They are MINE. Understood?"

"Selfish bastard," grunted Houndoom.

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Nothing," said Houndoom quickly.

"Now then, before we divide up the teams, I have a special announcement," said Mew, smirking. "In this season…you all have to SING!"

Silence.

"Wait…wait," said Mismagius, frowning. "You said that last time we WOULDN'T really have to sing. You said it was some dumb trick to make everyone THINK we were going to."

"Yeah…but instead of tricking everyone else, I tricked you guys!" said Mew. He was met with more stunned silence.

"You've GOT to be kidding," said Ninetales, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I'm not doing it," said Bronzong.

"Well, if you don't sing…or if you refuse…unless I SAY you don't have to sing, you've got to…or else!" said Mew.

"Or else what?" asked Golbat, already knowing the answer.

"Or else you'll face…"

"Automatic elimination," finished all of the veterans at once.

"Great…great…just murder me right now," groaned Houndoom.

"At least it can't get any worse!" said Dragonite brightly.

"Thanks for reminding me, Dragonite!" said Mew. Houndoom glared at the dragon. Mew pressed a button and the sound of music notes played.

"Whenever you hear that, then it's time for you to sing!" said Mew cheerfully. Outraged protests filled the room.

"You mean right now?" gasped Lileep.

"What the heck are we supposed to sing?" asked Electrode incredulously.

"You have to make up the song yourself!" said Mew, grinning. "That's the tricky part…and also the most entertaining. You'd better get started…I'm an impatient man!"

Gengar sighed, walking over to the window. Some of the others followed him as the plane took flight. The ground was now further away, and all of the buildings of the Pokémon world looked tiny as the giant Kyogre shaped plane was entering the skies.

((Author's Note: You'll see one of these right before the song, telling you the tune and such. For this one, I imagine it to be kind of fast (minus the beginning and Cacturne and Gardevoir's part). But, I hope you like the first song. It's called "Here We Go!"))

Gengar: _Well, here we go._

Bellsprout: _We're gonna die now!_

Diglett: (to Wooper) _You've just gotta cheer up, dude._

Wooper: _I know…but I just want to cry now._

Mismagius: _Because guess WHAT, guys?_

Banette: We're all screwed!

Dragonite: _Oh, come on guys! Look on the bright side! We're all back here, we're with our friends_.

Lileep: _I don't really know…I just want to know…just when this journey ends…_

Pidgeot: _It's a new adventure, it's time for us to travel all around the world!_

Bronzong: _Here's a bright side; Hitmonlee just hurled._

Hitmonlee: BLEAGH! GACK!

Murkrow: _I think you're all forgettin'…and I think it's kinda funny…because if you don't all pick up da pace…I'll win all da money…_

Everyone: NO!

Gliscor: _Here we go! It's time for me to take this game, and make it mine, (to Pidgeot) and yours!_

Electrode: _Here we go! Oh yeah, it's the tour to end all other tours!_

Trapinch: _I'm looking for love!_

Piloswine: _I'm looking for food!_

Luxio: _I'm just gonna go CRAAAAAAAZY, dude!_

Clefable: _Well, here we go! It's time for another season!_

Ninetales: Houndoom, are you sure you're not going to sing?

Houndoom: Positive.

Arcanine: _Well, here we go! Better get started, before it's all too late!_

Hypno: _It's good to be here. I'm sure we'll get along great._

Weavile: (staring at Hypno) _Look at him! I think this all was fated._

Kadabra: _That attitude will get you eliminated._

Froslass: _I don't know why I came here, but I guess I'll just compete…_

Lopunny: _Careful, girl, you're fighting the elite-_

Banette: _You mean me, 'cause it sure ain't YOU!_

Lopunny: Ugh!

Golbat: _I might as well try one more time…and this is what I'll do…HERE WE GO! It's time for me to go all the way!_

Charmeleon: _Here we go! I'm back! And I am here to stay!_

Gengar: _I'll be the winner!_

Gabite: _You'll be my dinner!_

Lapras: _Let's not fight before the show!_

Ninetales: _You'd better watch out!_

Houndoom: NINETALES!

Hitmonlee: _Because HERE! WE! GO!_ (everyone covers their ears)

Gardevoir: (to Cacturne) _Why are you so quiet? Don't you like to sing?_

Cacturne: No offense, but no…it's not really my thing…

Gardevoir: _But if you don't, you'll get eliminated! What are you going to do?_

Cacturne: …

Gardevoir: Do it for me? Please?

Cacturne: (sigh) _I guess this once…I can do it for you…_

Gardevoir: YES! YOU'RE STILL IN!

Everyone (minus Houndoom): _HERE WE GO!_

Charmeleon: _It's time for a sweet, awesome new sensation, showing up on all TVs, and being viewed across the nation!_

Everyone (minus Houndoom): _HERE WE GO!_

Pidgeot: _We're being launched into a brand new game, with a single winner who gets money and a life of fame!_

Everyone (minus Houndoom): _HERE WE GO!_

Ninetales: _Houndoom! You have to sing!_

Houndoom: I won't!

Mew: _Are you sure? The clock is ticking!_

Everyone (minus Houndoom): _HERE WE GO! IT'S TIME TO PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR…ANOTHER SEASON OF-_

Ninetales: HOUNDOOM!

Houndoom: FINE! (Silence) _Total Pokémon World Tour!_

Everyone cheered, as Houndoom scowled and muttered threats under his breath.

Mew smirked. "Not bad…most of you were good…and the song was almost ruined by Hitmonlee, but since he only sang like…a few words, we're okay."

Hitmonlee sighed and his body slumped over. Charmeleon snickered at him.

"OY! MAGGOTS!" roared Mewtwo over the intercom. "Stop making my ears bleed! Especially you, asshole! You know who you are!"

"You hear that, Hitmonlee?" asked Banette. "He can hear you from here."

"I MEAN YOU, ASSWIPE!" shouted Mewtwo. "Anyways, we're pulling into our first stop."

"Our first stop?" asked Lileep nervously.

"Well, here we go," said Gengar.

"Oh…are we going to start singing again?" asked Pidgeot.

"NO!" shouted Houndoom. "NO, NO, AND NO AGAIN!"

Mew chuckled silently in his head. This was going to be a great season.

**000**

First chapter, done! Well, now you all have a taste of what's to come!

So, uh…favorite parts? None really, but it is the first chapter.

Anyways, I'M NOT UPDATING UNTIL AFTER I FINISH MY OTHER STORY! GOT IT? I HOPE I DON'T BREAK THIS PROMISE, BUT I JUST COULDN'T WAIT TO START THIS.

So, I hope you liked "Here we go!" because it took a LONG time to come up with all the rhyming lyrics and such…and have them make sense.

So, now, there's a new section which I call "Favorite song line". Basically, who gets the award for the best line in the song. And those awards go to:

Bronzong: _Here's a bright side; Hitmonlee just hurled._

Charmeleon: _It's time for a sweet, awesome new sensation, showing up on all TVs, and being viewed across the nation!_

Bronzong's was for the deadpan, comedy value. As for Charmeleon's, it just blends so well together…if you read it the way I do. ^_^;;

Anyways, give me opinions on who you're rooting for, predictions, how the song was, what you think of the newcomers, etcetera. Time for the next chapter segment…here we go! (lol pun)

Next Episode: The first stop is Pallet Town- the beginning for many Pokémon trainers. Mew reveals a certain issue, and the teams are going to get formed. Who will stay together…who will get separated? And who will be going home first? Find out next episode of TOTAL…POKÉMON…WORLD TOUR!

Mew: Don't forget to review the story for the BEST HOST EVER. Got it?


	2. Passing Time in Pallet Town!

Well…I still can't believe the first chapter got 15 reviews in a few weeks alone. I am loving the enthusiasm this story is getting. Hurrah!

And so, I broke my promise. GAH!

Some people have developed interesting theories. Arcanine stealing Houndoom's woman? Golbat pulling a Pidgeotto because he's sad that Pidgeot doesn't like him? Kadabra jealous that Weavile likes Hypno? I am liking all of these funky theories. Keep 'em coming! I giggle when I know some people are dead wrong, and when others are dead on.

Anyways, time to start the first official CHALLENGE chapter.

**000**

"So, seeing that we've arrived, it's time for you all to hop out of the plane," said Mew pleasantly.

"You're avoiding the small issue that the plane is still up in the air," growled Charmeleon.

"It's not that he's avoiding it; he wants us to jump," said Cacturne, folding his arms.

"Very astute, scarecrow," said Mew. "And correct. Everyone grab a parachute. Except you, Hitmonlee. I need you to help me with something."

Hitmonlee walked over to Mew, while the others complained while getting their parachute gear on.

"He can't make us do this," whispered Froslass. "Can he?"

"You'd be surprised," muttered Wooper.

"You've got a lot to learn," added Gardevoir.

"Who's going first?" asked Lopunny. "I nominate the witch."

Mismagius scowled.

**000**

"**So I MAY have continuously pranked Lopunny at Losers' Land," said Mismagius. "She didn't need to take it personal. I mean, when Weavile arrived, I-"**

**000**

Banette responded by pushing Lopunny out of the plane.

"Ding-dong, the witch is dead!" he sang.

"Ignoring the fact that I could've just levitated out," said Mismagius, shrugging.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" screeched Lopunny from far below.

"Nah," said Banette, winking to everyone else. Then he jumped out. One by one, every camper jumped out of the plane, until only Hitmonlee and Mew were left.

"GERONIMO!" shouted Wooper, laughing insanely.

"Oh G-GOD!" scream Bellsprout.

"Meh," said Bronzong, floating out lazily.

"Now what do you need me to do?" asked Hitmonlee. Mew looked back and forth shiftily, before shoving Hitmonlee out of the plane.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Oops…well…he should live," said Mew, snickering. "Might not do so hot in the challenge, though."

**000**

**Hitmonlee laughed in the confessional. "Funny trick, Mew! I'm still laughing! Haha… ow."**

**000**

Hitmonlee groaned. Charmeleon helped him up, still laughing after Hitmonlee had fallen out of the sky.

"You are so messed up, dude."

"I agree," said Mew, teleporting out of nowhere. Some of the first evolutions jumped.

"So, welcome to Pallet Town!" said Mew, moving his hand along to signal the other campers to look around. They all looked. There weren't many buildings around, but the few that were there were white- like a painter's pallet.

"Very small," commented Lapras. "Are you sure we can do a challenge here, Mew?"

"Sure," said Mew. Then he let out a short cough before he began to explain.

"Some background history- Pallet Town is a place where tons of Pokémon Trainers start their journeys- of course, seeing as they're trainers, and you're Pokémon, that might not matter to you. But what DOES matter is that each of the trainers chooses a starter to join them on their journey. In total, there are twelve starters-"

"Aren't there fifteen?" asked Gardevoir.

"Since they've discovered a new region faraway-," began Kadabra.

"-which we will not be discussing," growled Mew, signaling them both to be quiet. Both Psychics exchanged a glance. "So, there are twelve. These twelve starters will be a part of your challenge!"

"Which is?" asked Bronzong. "You might want to get on with it- isn't that your…y'know…job?"

"Well then," said Mew, stung. "Fine. The object of this challenge is to find one of the twelve starters. If you do find them, you have immunity, but you have to continue to participate in the second challenge."

"Two challenges?" asked Clefable.

"Wait…if we get immunity, why would we need to perform in a second challenge?" asked Lileep curiously.

"That'll be explained later!" said Mew, flashing a smile. "Now…we've already got eleven starters loose in Pallet Town, and on Route 1."

"I thought you said there were twelve," said Weavile, frowning.

"About that," said Mew, rubbing his skull sheepishly. "We weren't really able to get a Charmander…so we kind of need a replacement…if you know what I mean…"

Everyone looked at Charmeleon. He frowned and shook his head.

"No way. I am NOT going to get chased down by half of these campers-"

"You get automatic immunity," said Mew briskly.

"-for free," finished Charmeleon. "But since you strike a good deal…ah, what the heck."

Weavile grabbed Charmeleon. "Got him."

"Hands off," growled Gabite, annoyed. Weavile took a step back, scared.

"Are you serious?" asked Arcanine. "Can she do that?"

"Never said it wasn't allowed," said Mew, shrugging. "So Weavile is STILL in the game!"

There was a loud groan from many of the other campers.

"Better go find the rest of the starters," chirped Mew. "Only eleven spots of immunity left, and thirty of you don't have any!"

The other campers quickly rushed off.

**000**

"**I've got this in the bag!" Arcanine said. "Me and the boys back at home were always jogging around…catching them starters will be a piece of cake!"**

**000**

**Gabite growled. "No starter would cross me."**

**000**

**Kadabra smiled. "Maybe if I get immunity, I can stay longer and get to know my fellow competitors better."**

**He sighed, and let out a chuckle.**

**000**

Half of the campers ran out to Route 1, while the other half stayed in Pallet Town to look. When most of the town was clear, Gardevoir looked around.

"C'mon," she whispered to Cacturne, who followed her. They opened the door and snuck in a house.

"Are you sure this is legal?" asked Cacturne.

"Mew never said we couldn't…besides…it's totally his style to hide things in houses, right?"

"True enough," admitted Cacturne. They headed in the house. Nothing was in the kitchen or living room. Both Pokémon walked upstairs.

"Aha!" said Gardevoir. There was a Squirtle sleeping on the bed. Using her psychic powers, Gardevoir grabbed it and carried the sleeping Pokémon downstairs.

"You keep that one…I'll get my own," said Cacturne.

"Well…I'm safe for another round!" said Gardevoir brightly. "And you'll be too. I just know it!"

When they headed outside, they found a surprise: Froslass had found a Chimchar in the other house.

"Dang, we were going to search there next!" said Gardevoir.

"If you really want it…," mumbled Froslass.

"No, it's fine," assured Cacturne. "You should hold onto that."

Gardevoir frowned as Froslass walked away. "You know what I just realized? Where are the people that own these houses at?"

**000**

**Mew smiled at the camera. "We would like to inform our viewers and their lawyers that all people who let us use their homes for the show gave their full consent, and if you want to speak with them, they are all on an awesome cruise in Hoenn, which will be visiting the other regions as well. Thank you for your time!"**

**000**

Meanwhile, Piloswine, Diglett, Wooper, and Luxio were all on Route 1, looking through the tall grass.

"I wonder where they could be," muttered Wooper.

"Well, the water ones are probably all in the water," said Luxio. "But we could find the fire and grass ones! LOOK FOR FOREST FIRES!"

Piloswine looked around. "I don't see any," he said, sighing. "C'mon guys, let's try another area."

As the moved, however, Wooper pushed Diglett over a bump.

"Ow!" cried a voice. Diglett and Wooper looked down. There, under the wheel, was a Bulbasaur, waving its stubby legs frantically.

"Hey, we found one!" said Wooper. He pushed Diglett off of it (ignoring the Grass starter's cry of pain), and tossed it in Diglett's wheelbarrow. "There you go, Diglett."

"Me?"

"Yep!"

"But I don't want to-"

"Nope! No complaining!"

Trapinch popped out of the grass, noticed Diglett and Wooper, then ran over.

"Oh my gosh!" she said. "You found one! You are like, sooooooo lucky, Diglett! I wish I had one! It must've been so hard! How'd you do it? Did you get out of the wheelbarrow?"

"Uh…no, I ran over it, and I didn't?" responded Diglett. "In that order?"

**000**

**Diglett cocked his head. "Trapinch is a lot like Luxio…except more squealing and chatty than…insane."**

**000**

"**Diglett is so cool! Even though he was only on the show for two episodes!" said Trapinch. "Wooper is awesome, too! And Piloswine! And Luxio! Oh, what the heck? I love them all!"**

**000**

Golbat was hanging upside down, staring down at the water. He looked as if he was making up his mind on whether he wanted to swoop down and try and find something in there.

"There might just be a Pokémon in there," he said.

"Really?" asked a voice.

Golbat fell out of the tree and landed in the water. Kadabra cocked a brow. He used his psychic powers to lift Golbat out of the water.

"Heavier than I thought," he muttered. He pulled the flapping bat out of the water. Golbat looked frantic.

"Are you okay?" asked Kadabra. Golbat's mouth was closed, and his cheeks were bulging.

"If you're going to vomit, don't do it on me," said Kadabra, stepping back. Golbat shook his head, before spitting out two Pokémon: a Totodile and a Mudkip.

Kadabra's eyes widened. "You got both of them? One for me and one for you! Well done!"

Golbat just nodded weakly before falling over.

**000**

**Golbat's eye twitched. "Never lick a Mudkip. Ever."**

**000**

Cacturne stepped out of the lab, holding a Turtwig triumphantly. "There we go. Now I'm safe, too."

"Yeah," said Gardevoir. "I just wish SHE wasn't," she said, nodding to Weavile.

Clefable and Hypno both walked out of the lab as well. Since there were three types of starters found in every Pokémon lab, Clefable and Hypno had both followed Gardevoir and Cacturne inside. Clefable now had a Cyndaquil, while Hypno had nabbed a Piplup.

"So that's Diglett with Bulbasaur, Weavile with Charmeleon, Gardevoir with Squirtle, Clefable with Cyndaquil, Golbat with Totodile, Kadabra with Mudkip, Cacturne with Turtwig, Froslass with Chimchar, and Hypno with Piplup," said Mew, counting off the people with starter Pokémon. "It won't be long now."

And it wasn't. Soon, Arcanine showed up with a Torchic, grinning mischievously, Pidgeot had a Chikorita, and Gengar had grabbed a Treecko.

"Well then…all thirteen of you, including Charmeleon, have immunity!" said Mew, smiling. "The rest of you…one of you will be going home. But now we have to do the second part of the challenge! Those of you with immunity, you will be paired off! After that, we're going to play Rock-Paper-Scissors, except it's going to be Grass-Fire-Water!"

"But we already have immunity. What could the winner possibly get?" asked Pidgeot.

"You'll see," said Mew. "Oh, non-immune contestants? Go in the Pokémon lab. Mewtwo will be waiting for you."

The other contestants headed for the lab, whispering together.

"What do you think the thirteen immune have to do?" whispered Bellsprout.

"I'm curious myself," admitted Lapras. "Why would the IMMUNES have to do a second part?"

Back with Mew, he began to pair them off. But before they could start, he stopped them.

"Oh by the way, guess what?" he asked. The sound of music notes were heard. "Song time!"

Everyone groaned.

"Really?" muttered Gardevoir.

"Yup! So pair up, except for you, Charmeleon. You can watch with me."

"Does this mean I don't have to sing?" asked Charmeleon hopefully.

"Nope!"

"Crap."

"So, go on! GET SINGING!" said Mew. He pulled out a little screen and pressed a button. On the screen appeared the two contestants facing against each other first.

(( Author's Note: For this one, I imagine it to be a song of medium length. I call this one "One, Two, Three, Go!"))

Gardevoir: _So this is what we're doing…I wonder what it's for…_

Arcanine: _Whatcha gonna pick now? Maybe…water?_

Gardevoir: _Well, it's a quick draw…it's time to duke it out!_

Gardevoir and Arcanine: One, two, three, go! (Gardevoir chooses fire, Arcanine chooses grass)

Gardevoir: _That's what it's all about!_

Mew: Gardevoir is moving on!

Weavile: _Don't mess with me, new girl. Just watch, and you'll see._

Froslass: _I'm sorry I've made you mad, don't take it out on me!_

Weavile: _It's time to see what happens…and who's gonna win now!_

Weavile and Froslass: One, two, three, go! (Weavile chose grass, Froslass chose water)

Charmeleon: _What a stupid cow…_

Weavile: Hey!

Hypno: _Well here we go now…it's time to see who's lucky._

Diglett: _I'm not gonna lie…I think this game is sucky…_

Hypno: _But it's not your decision…time to let luck choose!_

Hypno and Diglett: One, two, three, go! (Hypno chooses grass, Diglett chooses fire)

Hypno: _I guess this time I lose._

Kadabra: _I suppose it's time to sing…and time to play this game._

Pidgeot: _I'm ready to win this…and get some money and fame._

Kadabra: _It's time to see what'll happen…and who has the good fate!_

Kadabra and Pidgeot: One, two, three, go! (Kadabra chooses water, Pidgeot chooses fire)

Kadabra: _Your fame will have to wait._

Pidgeot: We'll see!

Clefable: _I'll be a leader once more, and show the world my stuff._

Cacturne: _Big words from a little girl, as soft as a cream puff._

Clefable: _We'll see whose soft…come on, just let me win!_

Clefable and Cacturne: One, two, three, go! (Clefable chooses water, Cacturne chooses grass)

Cacturne: _To be a leader…your luck has to begin._

Mew: Hey, I liked that one!

Golbat: _Hey Gengar…what's up, dude!_

Gengar: _Nothing much…I wonder what plan Mew's brewed._

Golbat: _Might as well get on with this…come on now, let's go!_

Golbat and Gengar: One, two, three, go! (They both choose fire, then they both choose water, until Gengar chooses water, and Golbat chooses fire)

Golbat: _Good luck…you'll need it bro!_

Mew: Round two! Six remain!

Gardevoir: _Well here we are now, Weavile…you feeling scared?_

Weavile: _Oh please! Compared to me, Gardevoir…you're mentally impaired._

Gardevoir: _That may be true…but this game is all luck!_

Gardevoir and Weavile: One, two, three, go! (Gardevoir chooses fire, Weavile chooses grass)

Gardevoir: _And face it Weavile, you suck._

Charmeleon: Burn!

Kadabra: _Well, it's time for us to face off…so, Gengar, how are you?_

Gengar: _I don't know, man, I don't know what to do._

Kadabra:_ Well…here's what you can do…you can simply go and play!_

Kadabra and Gengar: One, two, three, go! (Kadabra chooses grass, Gengar chooses water)

Gengar: _I guess today just isn't my day._

Diglett: _Do I have to do this? I'm already immune._

Cacturne: _That's true- Mew is simply a buffoon._

Mew: Oy!

Diglett: _But we should keep going…even though I don't really care._

Diglett and Cacturne: One, two, three, go! (Cacturne chooses water, Diglett chooses fire)

Cacturne: _I'm still in; let's see how I fare._

Mew stopped them for a moment. "Okay, now we do a roulette, since three people are left. The one that doesn't appear on the screen is automatically out of this challenge, but not eliminated!"

The screen began to flash. Soon, a head appeared on the screen- it was Cacturne's.

The wheel spun again, and Gardevoir's head appeared.

Cacturne: _Well, Kadabra's out…it looks like this is it._

Gardevoir: _When I defeat you…you better not throw a fit!_

Charmeleon: _Hey, Mew! Now that they're at the end, what happens?_

Mew: (grins) Isn't it obvious? They're going to be the captains!

Cacturne and Gardevoir: …WHAT?

"Stop the song!" said Cacturne. He stared at Mew in horror. "I thought you'd divide up the teams like last time-"

"Nah, it takes too much time," muttered Mew, shrugging. "So instead, I decided to choose captains, to make my workload less!"

"No…we can't compete AGAINST each other!" protested Gardevoir.

"I'll give up my spot as captain," said Cacturne. "Kadabra can-"

"No!" said Mew. "This is GREAT for ratings, man! And if you give up your captainship, then you give up your immunity."

Silence. "That's a risk I'll take," said Cacturne.

"Will you also take automatic elimination?" asked Mew.

"You can't make up rules on the spot!" said Gardevoir.

"I see nothing wrong with it!" piped up Weavile. Mew nodded at her.

"There we go. So it's settled. You two are captains. Come on into the lab."

"No…," said Gardevoir, glancing at Cacturne. He grabbed her hand.

"It'll be okay," he assured. "Once we make it to the merge, we'll be together again."

Gardevoir gave him a smile. "Okay. I won't be mad, then."

**000**

"**STUPID MEW!" shouted Gardevoir. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH AN ASSHOLE, HUH?"**

**Then she covered her mouth. "Oh my…that was rather…loud of me."**

**000**

**Cacturne groaned. "Sure, we could send each other postcards and occasionally text using a phone, but it's not the same as actually seeing her. And now what happens? Different teams. Why…why do I have horrible luck?"**

**000**

**Hypno frowned thoughtfully. "Hmmm…this seems to be rather sad for both of them…this could make them weaker leaders…"**

**000**

**Weavile cackled. "Karma, Gardevoir! Karma!"**

**000**

The immune Pokémon and Mew stepped into the lab. Inside the large room was Mewtwo, and a bunch of Poke balls.

"What is this, Mew?" asked Cacturne tiredly.

"Well, here's the thing…instead of letting you choose the team, I'm throwing a random part into it!" said Mew. "You each get to PICK one teammate, and then another will be given to you at random. Isn't that fun?"

"You have a dark idea of fun," said Cacturne grouchily.

"Whatever," said Mew, snapping his fingers. "Mewtwo, put the others in Poke balls."

There were loud cries of protest as the invincible Pokémon were put in the balls. Mewtwo put them in a box, shook them up, and then dumped them out with the rest of the Poke balls. He then used his telekinesis to shuffle all of the balls around.

"Okay…even though I'm automatically biased towards Gardevoir, Cacturne goes first due to alphabetical order. Cacturne, CHOOSE your first teammate."

"Banette," said Cacturne. Mewtwo tossed the Poke ball to him. Cacturne freed his friend.

"So long, asshole," muttered Mewtwo.

Banette shook his head. He glanced around. "Sweet, I'm the first choice!" he said. "Hang on, weren't you picking Gardevoir first?"

Then he noticed Gardevoir standing, looking glum. "Don't tell me-"

"Different teams," muttered Cacturne. "And we're captains."

"Oh man."

"Gardevoir?"

"Mismagius."

"Wait-," said Banette, but Mewtwo already tossed Gardevoir her friend. "You didn't have to separate us, too…"

"Cacturne, choose a random Poke ball."

Cacturne grabbed a random ball and got Wooper.

"Gardevoir?"

Gardevoir got Pidgeot.

Cacturne chose Gengar next, while Gardevoir got Ninetales. After that, Cacturne received Weavile randomly, while Gardevoir was given Gliscor. Cacturne was about to choose Houndoom, but frowned.

"I don't want to separate all of the couples," muttered Cacturne.

"No, dude, I don't want to compete against Houndoom!" said Gengar, eyes wide.

"Well, we're keeping him separate from Weavile," muttered Cacturne. "Houndoom is strong, Gengar. He should make it to the merge."

"Okay…," mumbled Gengar crossly.

"I'll have…Arcanine."

"You sure you want to take chances with a new guy?" asked Banette.

"He did well in the challenge…I'll take a chance on him."

"Gardevoir?"

Gardevoir was shocked that Cacturne didn't pick Houndoom. "We'll have Houndoom."

Cacturne was given Hypno next, while Lopunny was given to Gardevoir.

Cacturne frowned, thinking. "Uh…"

"This is taking too long now," growled Mew. "It's random time!"

Cacturne was then given Murkrow, Golbat, Lapras, Luxio, Piloswine, Charmeleon, and Gabite. Gardevoir was given Electrode, Bronzong, Bellsprout, Lileep, Clefable, Dragonite, Trapinch, Kadabra, and Froslass.

The last two remaining campers were Hitmonlee and Diglett.

"Now, here's the thing…there are thirty-TWO of you this time, when there were originally supposed to be thirty-one," said Mew. "The last remaining person was going to be eliminated. Unfortunately, due to one person hiding with Weavile in a box..."

Mew glared at Hitmonlee.

"…this has been made impossible. So now, for the final two, it's all based on a coin toss for who goes home."

"I can win a coin toss!" said Hitmonlee. "I've got mad luck skills!"

"That would be interesting to see, Hitmonlee, but you will not get that chance, as Diglett has immunity," said Mew, smiling. "You, my friend, have been eliminated!"

"What?" asked Hitmonlee. Mewtwo picked up the fighting type and carried him into the plane.

"MAKE YOUR LAST CONFESSIONAL A GOOD ONE!" said Mew, smirking. "Come on, everyone, back to the plane! You won't want to miss the FIRST ELIMINATION!"

"Where does Diglett go?" asked Trapinch.

"Uh…who wants him?"

"We'll take him!" said Trapinch. Everyone gave her an uneasy look.

**000**

"**No offense, but the guy is STUCK in a wheelbarrow," said Gliscor, folding his clawed arms. "I mean, come on- not so useful! I'd rather us get someone stronger and more fierce than DIGLETT."**

**000**

"WE'LL TAKE HIM!" said Piloswine.

"Since Piloswine is more enthusiastic, as well as the fact that I like him more, Cacturne gets Diglett," said Mew. "Okay, everyone, back to the- oh, I almost forgot! Team names!"

"Gardevoir's team, you are the Cool Cresselias! Cacturne, you guys are the Deadly Darkrais! Now, back to the plane!"

**000**

"**We're Cresselias, and they're DARKRAIS?" asked Lopunny incredulously.**

**000**

Mew smiled at the camera. Everyone was sitting in the main room, waiting for Hitmonlee's doom.

"Let's review Hitmonlee's last words!" said Mew, smiling widely.

**000**

"**This is a really clean restroom!" said Hitmonlee. Mewtwo opened the door and whispered in his ear. "Wait…ELIMINATED!"**

**000**

"Well, Hitmonlee," said Mew, trying not to laugh as the sad Fighting type walked towards the exit of the plane. "I guess this is goodbye."

"Just get me a parachute," said Hitmonlee, sighing. Then his sigh turned into a scream as Mew pushed him out of the plane.

"Nope! Sorry…we've only got thirty of 'em! Can't waste one on the unintended extra contestant!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"That felt so good," said Mew, sighing happily. Little did he know that Hitmonlee had latched onto the wing of the plane, determined to get back inside.

"I'll win!" he vowed. "Just wait and see!"

"Well, everyone, seeing that no team actually won this first challenge you all get to sleep in the loser chamber!" said Mew.

"Why can't we all stay in the WINNER chamber?" asked Lopunny angrily.

"Fine…I'll let some people in the winner's chamber…if you won immunity, hop into first class. If you didn't, then off to the losers' section for you."

Weavile cheered, and Gengar and Charmeleon exchanged high fives. Everyone who HADN'T gotten immunity just looked dejected (except for a few, like Piloswine, who was inching towards the kitchen).

"But…but I wanted to be in first class!" said Lopunny, stomping her foot.

"And I wanted Rhydon to come back…but we couldn't really have that, now could we?"

"Why DIDN'T Rhydon come back?" asked Charmeleon. Sure, Rhydon was a bullying jerk, but he had been pretty cool towards Charmeleon…well, as cool as Rhydon could be.

"Remember how Mewtwo had a black eye from Scizor?" asked Mew. "He also had a twisted spine for a few months."

"You're forgetting yourself!" said the co-host over the intercom. "You wear makeup to cover that scar on your-"

Mew turned off the intercom with a button on the side of the plane. "ANYWAYS…I'll be seeing you when it's time for your next challenge. It'll take us a couple of days to get there, so…have fun!"

Everyone else groaned.

**000**

**Electrode glanced around. "So Mew told us to all give a few words in the confessional…well, what can I say? This time, I'm the winner, baby! And I hope we go somewhere hot…maybe Gardevoir brought her bikini!"**

**000**

**Diglett shrugged. "I guess I can do pretty good…I mean, as long as we can avoid water for a little while unlike last time. Who knows? Maybe this'll be my season!"**

**000**

**Gabite glared. "I will win. Watch out."**

**000**

**Gliscor chuckled. "Gonna be a rough competition this time. But I was voted off for a mistake, not because I was a bad player. Watch out everyone- a big threat is back in town."**

**000**

**Bronzong gave the camera an insolent glance, before a low chuckle was heard. "They have no idea…last time, I learned all of their weaknesses…and this time, I intend to use that against them. They'll never expect it."**

**000**

**Lopunny sighed. "I can't believe I'm stuck competing against all of these losers AGAIN. Oh well. Last time, Kadabra betrayed me…but I'll get him and Weavile out first…and maybe that handsome Hypno will head MY way."**

**000**

**Pidgeot smiled widely. "I love singing so much! And I've been through some therapy, so I handle bad things better than before- even if something horrible happens, I won't get depressed and throw the game. This time, I'm going all the way to the very top! Just you watch, everyone!"**

**000**

**Luxio was drinking out of the sink. "Glub glub glub…"**

**000**

**Ninetales shrugged. "I guess this'll be fine. I mean, sure, I'm not a huge fan of singing, but being here with my friends, like Gardevoir and Lapras, should be good. And then there's Houndoom and Arcanine-"**

**She stopped. "That was just a slip. I swear."**

**000**

**Lapras shrugged her large shoulders. "Well, what can I say? I wasn't crazy about season one, I'm even less crazy about season two, but I'll give it my all!"**

**000**

**Murkrow was grooming her feathers. "Dey all seem like a pretty good bunch…a buncha swell folks. I could learn ta like the people here…of course, I gotta stay focused on all that treasure…but might as well make a friendly gang…I mean of friends, not like a literal gang. You believe me, don'tcha?"**

**000**

**Wooper sighed. "I'd be happier if Mawile was here…but I guess if I win, I can fly and see her again! Yay, motivation!"**

**000**

**Golbat was hanging upside down. "I can sense it already…pain, suffering…and all of it directed at me."**

**000**

**Mismagius sighed. "Okay, Gardevoir and Cacturne, I know we're friends and all, but you don't need to split up Banette and I. Let's not make your problem everyone else's. Ah well- we'll both make it to the merge this time anyways…so long as Mew doesn't throw in anymore annoying TWISTS like last time."**

**000**

**Trapinch let out a dreamy sigh. "A plane ride across the world with my true love…it's so romantic…"**

**000**

**Dragonite smiled happily. "It's so great to be back. I can hang out with all of my old friends again. I really don't care about winning, but…this'll be great! It's gonna be a blast!"**

**000**

**Kadabra looked calm and thoughtful in the confessional. "Turned over a new leaf…yes, I have. However, it's not quite a good leaf. I've become smarter, cleverer…all I have to do is be nice, smart, and secretive. With that, the game is mine."**

"**Of course, we've got threats like Weavile, Cacturne, and the usual…as well as Arcanine and Hypno. There's just something I don't trust about that yellow cretin. He's hiding something…I know he is."**

**000**

**Lileep yawned. "One of us is gone already. It's only been one challenge and I'm already beat…ugh…this is gonna be a long trip."**

**000**

**Froslass sighed. "If it was my choice, I wouldn't be here right now…but unfortunately, my mother thought it would be good for me. I just hope I can get through this competition all right. But I don't think anyone likes me."**

**000**

"**I like Froslass!" declared Gengar. "I mean, sure, the one time I said hi, she gave me a weird look, but hey, that's not the worst she could've done!"**

"**I'm pretty bummed about the fact that Houndoom is on the other team, but once we all make it to the merge, it'll be smooth sailing."**

**000**

**Gardevoir groaned. "Kill me. Please."**

**000**

**Charmeleon grinned roguishly. "Hey, I've got Gabite on one side, and a pathway to victory on the other. This'll be a piece of cake- Weavile cheated to get me out last time. This time…no way. She'll be gone soon enough."**

**000**

**Arcanine let out a chuckle. "Hot babes, money, and fame, here I come. Nothing's standing in MY way."**

**000**

**Bellsprout was repeatedly slamming his head against the wall of bathroom. "WHY? WHY? WHY?"**

**000**

**Weavile glared at the screen. "They'll all be going after me. Last time, I became a little bit paranoid. Not this time- this time, I'm a whole new Weavile. Houndoom, Kadabra, and Lopunny won't get rid of me THAT easily."**

**She let out a dreamy sigh. "And then there's that Hypno…ah…he's so…ugh…I mean…ew!"**

**000**

**Banette gave a half-frown. "Uh…Cacturne, I know we're bros and all, but…couldn't Missy and I be on the same team? Not too much to ask, right?"**

"**Well, I'm going places this time. If Mewtwo pulls some wild card or something, I'll tear him apart. Not this time- I am getting out fair and square this time…my mistake…not getting out at all."**

**000**

**Hypno let out a small, sinister laugh. "They have no idea. Well, I've made a good impression. Operating this game from the shadows shouldn't be too difficult."**

**He twirled a pendulum on his finger. "And THIS will be MY key to victory."**

**000**

**Houndoom growled lowly. "I don't like singing. I don't like flying. I don't like Arcanine. Someone get me out of this competition- the money isn't worth it."**

**000**

**Cacturne leaned against the wall, annoyed. Then he punched the toilet in frustration. A huge dent was made, as water started to leak out.**

**000**

**Clefable was standing in water that was up to her knees. "Who broke the toilet? Anyways, I'm ready to prove myself- I placed third last time, with only Piloswine and Gloom beating me. All I have to do is watch out for Swinub and the new people- seeing that I've beaten everyone else once, I can do it again, right?"**

**000**

**Piloswine was floating in an almost completely underwater bathroom. "Well…I hope…glub…that we get to…glub…eat good glub…food…yeah!"**

**The water was getting higher. "SOMEONE OPEN THE DOOR! HELP!"**

**000**

Mew smiled at the camera. "Well, we've gotten rid of that extra unneeded contestant…thank god! And no, I did not rig the challenge. Anyways, we've still got thirty-one left, but only one can be the winner! Time to see who'll actually go to the top! Join us next time on TOTAL…POKÉMON…WORLD TOUR!"

**000**

Why are these chapters so LOOOOOOOONG?

Anyways…I sort of like this chapter.

And so Hitmonlee is gone first…or is he? He's hanging onto the plane, it seems…however, he will serve a different purpose than Ezekiel…he'll do more than simply make random cameos. Sorry, Hitmonlee fans!

Time for the fun fact section, which is where I reveal a random fact about the eliminated character!

Fun Fact: Mew's hatred of Hitmonlee reflects my own dislike of his character- while he is fun to pick on and make miserable, I find Golbat to be better suited for that job. Hitmonlee's stupidity and lovey-doveyness over Weavile makes me find him annoying.

And now for the song, which was okay, I guess. So, favorite song line (or in this case, section)

Gardevoir: _Well here we are now, Weavile…you feeling scared?_

Weavile: _Oh please! Compared to me, Gardevoir…you're mentally impaired._

Gardevoir: _That may be true…but this game is all luck!_

Gardevoir and Weavile: One, two, three, go! (Gardevoir chooses fire, Weavile chooses grass)

Gardevoir: _And face it Weavile, you suck._

Next Chapter: The gang is really going now. When they find themselves at the rarely visited Shoal Cave, what will they have to do? How will Cacturne and Gardevoir fare when they're separated? And when the tide starts rising, who will get sunk? And most importantly, who'll be going home?

Hitmonlee: Review everyone! YIPPEE! AH!


	3. Shoal Cave Search!

And here be another chapter of Total Pokémon World Tour! It's time for Shoal Cave. Although, seeing as I might get hated for what I do in this chapter, meh…

I got a message about the whole Hypno/Lopunny/Weavile/Kadabra position. So, I thought I'd explain this a bit more. Lopunny and Weavile are mortal enemies, but they both like Hypno, thinking he's attractive. And then there's Hypno, who hasn't done much, but Kadabra doesn't trust him. As for Kadabra, he and Lopunny USED to be allies, but after he betrayed her, she completely HATES him. Weavile hates him because Kadabra went out of his way to try and eliminate her throughout the first season- so while Weavile is shown to hate Houndoom and Lopunny more than Kadabra, Kadabra and Weavile are bitter enemies (that'll be promised for this season).

A little note- I know you can only get Shoal Shells when it's high tide in the cave, but I need the cave to stay in low tide, so they're going to be able to get both.

Now…let's get this started.

**000**

Cacturne and Gardevoir were relaxing beside each other in the chairs in first class. Gardevoir let out a sigh. Cacturne, who had been snoozing, opened an eye and peered at her.

"What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong," said Gardevoir with a sigh. "Why did WE have to put on different teams?"

"It could've just as easily been someone else," said Cacturne calmly.

"That may be true, but it doesn't make this any easier," said Gardevoir, sighing heavily. "And now we're against each other."

Cacturne sighed. "Gardevoir, it'll work out. You'll see. Just remember, I have your best interests at heart- I'll make sure that only best possible things happen to us."

"Promise?" asked Gardevoir, smiling at him. Cacturne gave a tiny smile of his own.

"I promise."

Meanwhile, a few chairs away, Weavile was sneering at them.

"I promise," she imitated, rolling her eyes. "What makes him so good?"

"It may be the fact that people generally like him," said Kadabra. "And he was a part of the people that eliminated you last time."

"True…he succeeded, where you failed," said Weavile. Kadabra twitched in annoyance. She wouldn't let that go. "Hey, we were enemies last time…why are talking to me?"

'_To keep an eye on you, you weasel_,' thought the Psychic. But he cleared his throat. "I'm trying to forgive everyone for all of our fights in the past," he said smoothly.

**000**

"**There he is again!" said Weavile. "He still hasn't changed- he says he's going to forgive everyone else, but HE'S the one that caused so much trouble. He's still an arrogant asshole!"**

**000**

"Excuse me," said a smooth voice. Weavile turned to see Hypno sitting down next to her.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked, smiling.

"Of course not!" said Weavile, giving him a shy smile. Kadabra kept his expression carefully neutral.

"Is the game always this hectic?" asked Hypno. "It seems like complete chaos."

"That's Mew for you; he lives on creating chaos," said Kadabra.

"Well, I'm sure the three of us will get far," said Hypno. "After all, a smart girl like you, Weavile, should be able to keep yourself in the game."

Weavile blushed. "I'm not that smart…"

"Tell me about it," rasped Charmeleon, hearing the conversation nearby.

"Nonsense. Seventh place is no small feat! And since you're not planning to make enemies this time, I believe you'll get even farther."

Kadabra rolled his eyes, but cleared his throat, hoping Hypno hadn't noticed. "I need to use the restroom."

As Kadabra headed off, Hypno gave Weavile a smile. "After the next challenge, meet me in the cargo hold, alright? I'd like to chat in a more…private place."

Weavile's heart was beating fast. "He likes me?" she whispered quietly.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing!"

**000**

**Kadabra smacked his forehead. "Oh yes, Weavile, you're not smart at all. Am I the only one who hasn't fallen for that trickster's act? He's been chatting with everyone, schmoozing them all up so no one will suspect him! It's completely obvious!"**

**000**

Meanwhile, Arcanine slipped into the losers' compartment.

"Greetings, my not-as-lucky friends," he said, grinning.

"Are you mocking us?" growled Gabite.

"Cool your jets, shark," said Arcanine. "I just thought I'd bring you all a treat."

Dragging a sack behind him, a bunch of sweets and snacks popped out.

"FOOD!" said Piloswine, running forward. Arcanine barred his path.

"Calm down, pig," said Arcanine. "Ladies first. Then dudes."

He jerked his head at Ninetales. "You can go first. Then just form a line behind her, girls…"

Ninetales shrugged and stepped forward. Hey, she wasn't going to turn down good food, was she?

Meanwhile, Houndoom growled and hopped off of the bench. He was stalking up behind Arcanine threateningly.

"Wooper!" called out Gengar. Despite the fact that Gengar had won first class, he usually hung around in this room with his friends. Froslass also hung out in here, as well…so that was an added bonus.

"I'm on it!" said the Water Pokémon. Wooper shot out a jet of water and soaked Houndoom's face. Houndoom let out a whine of shock, but the cool water calmed him down.

"That was close," said Gengar. He frowned. He wasn't all that hungry, so what to do?

There! Froslass was eating all alone! Gengar smirked. Time to make a few moves.

He sat besides the ghost. "Hey there!"

"Hello," said Froslass, not looking at him.

"Why are you hanging over here by yourself? Everyone else is having fun!"

"I'm just an independent girl. It's nothing unusual."

"Well, I mean, considering the fact that there are other people on the plane, I thought you'd socialize-"

"You mean like you?" asked Froslass. "No thanks, I'm good."

**000**

"**Ouch…that was frozen," said Gengar, shivering. "Maybe this WASN'T a good idea!"**

**000**

"When do you think we'll be getting out of here?" asked Bellsprout. "I'm scared of flying."

"Relax," said Lapras kindly. "Mew will let us know when we have to get out of the-"

Her voice was cut off as a door opened automatically. The roar of the S.S. Kyogre was heard as the wind began to suck them out.

"MEW!" screeched Lopunny. "If you did this, I will kill you!"

"It wasn't me!" said Mew. Lopunny sighed. "It was Mewtwo! But since I like this idea!"

Bellsprout let out a horrified squeak as he was sucked out of the door.

"Bellsprout!" yelled Piloswine in horror, before the pig was sucked out, too. One by one, the contestants all fell out of the plane.

In first class, Cacturne sat up. "Did anyone else just hear something?"

"Yeah…I wonder what it is," said Pidgeot, frowning.

"Everyone who was NOT sucked out of the plane, please grab a parachute and hop out."

"Shouldn't we get taken down without having to jump?" asked Kadabra, arching a brow up at the intercom. "Wouldn't that be more like first class."

Silence. "Don't make me answer that," said Mew. Kadabra sighed in defeat, and grabbed a parachute.

**000**

When the people in the parachutes had landed, they looked around. They had landed on a small island in the middle of the ocean. The water surrounding the island was fairly high, so that the campers were landing in the water. There was a large cave on the island as well, which the nine campers who had won immunity last time (Gengar, Arcanine, Froslass, and Diglett had fallen out with the other campers) stared at.

"Anyone want to guess we're going in there?" said Charmeleon.

"I won't guess- I know," said Kadabra.

"That's right!" said Mew, floating down to the campers. "Welcome to- wait, where are the other competitors?"

Gardevoir gasped. "That's right! Did they jump off of the plane too?"

"Well, sort of…," said Mew sheepishly. "But where are they?"

There came a loud splashing noise behind them. Arcanine was bounding out of the ocean, with Bellsprout clutching his stomach, and Ninetales on his back.

"WHAT. THE. HELL, MEW?"

"Oh, I found some," said Mew, smiling triumphantly.

Out of the sky came Golbat, Mismagius, Gliscor, Murkrow, and Dragonite, with Dragonite holding Luxio and Piloswine. At the same time, Lileep waddled out of the water.

"I hope you're happy Mew," she grumbled. "The rest of us will be coming out of the water any minute."

"Oh, good!"

And soon enough, Lapras emerged from the water, with Clefable, Banette, Gengar, Froslass, and Trapinch on her back. The rest of the players came out after, including Wooper, who appeared pushing Diglett and Houndoom out of the water in Diglett's wheelbarrow. Houndoom spat out a small Clamperl back into the ocean, before fixing Mew with a death glare.

"I…will…kill you…," rasped the dog.

"Oh, right, you have that little problem with water, don't you?" asked Mew innocently. Houndoom snarled, then gasped.

"Ninetales? Did she get out okay?"

"I'm fine, Houndoom," said Ninetales. "Arc- I mean, Lapras helped me out."

Arcanine opened his mouth to say something, but Lapras gave him a look to stay quiet.

"Okay…," said Houndoom, giving her a weak smile. "That's good."

"Well, now that we've all pretty much escaped the water," said Mew. "Follow me inside this cave here!"

As they stepped inside the cave, the Pokémon looked around. The cave was very spacey inside, and there was a lot of room. The floor was covered in sand, but it was also wet, as if there had been water on the cave floor not too long ago.

"Welcome to Shoal Cave!" said Mew. "One of the most rarely visited natural wonders of the Pokémon World. Does anyone know why?"

"Because the rising tides are unpredictable," said Kadabra. "You can only explore the cave full when it's low tide, like right now."

"Correct, smarty-pants. So, another cool thing about this cave is that it is the only location of Shoal Salt and Shoal Shells, which are both used to make Shell Bells, which are very popular among Pokémon to wear as jewelry."

"Why are you talking about jewelry? What's the challenge?" asked Houndoom impatiently. He was as angry as a wet dog…oh wait…

"Glad you asked Houndoom, but the reason why I gave you all of that background info is because the Shoal Salt and Shoal Shell are what we're going to be looking for today!"

"Oh?" asked Froslass.

"Oh indeed! It takes four Shoal Salts and four Shoal Shells to make a shell bell. You need to go into the cave, grab four shoal salts and four shoal shells, come back out, and make a Shell Bell to win!"

"That doesn't sound too hard," admitted Lopunny.

"So here's the thing. There are fifteen people on each team. You have to leave three people behind when you all enter the cave. Those last three people will make the Shell Bell, allowing you to win! So, come on everyone. Pick your people and head in."

The Darkrais gathered around each other.

"Who here knows how to make jewelry?" asked Cacturne.

Lapras moved forward. "Okay, that's one of us. We need two more."

"I'll do it," offered Weavile. Cacturne frowned, but Lapras gave him a tiny nod, telling him that she'd keep an eye on her.

"And as for the last one…," said Cacturne, looking around. The choice was obvious, but Cacturne didn't want to say it. Charmeleon saved him.

"Uh…Diglett…about that wheelbarrow…it'll be pretty bulky for the cave. Why don't you stay-"

"You don't think I can do anything, right?" asked Diglett. Charmeleon looked away awkwardly. He hadn't expected Diglett to guess it that quick.

"It's not that, Diglett," said Golbat. "It's just-"

"It's just because I lack a torso, right?" said Diglett, but he didn't sound angry. He sounded exasperated.

**000**

**Diglett sighed. "No one thinks I'm useful. Nobody…no one thinks I can even win a challenge…but even if I can't…this time, I'll try!"**

**000**

"Listen guys…," said Diglett. "Give me a chance…this time, we're on dry land. I may not be able to swim, but I'll prove that I can be useful."

He nodded to Wooper. "Let me out of the wheelbarrow."

Wooper gave him a surprised look, but dumped the pile of dirt out of the wheelbarrow. Diglett disappeared, before popping up in Shoal Cave's sandy floor.

"Right! That's better!" said Diglett.

"Then who else will stay out?" asked Cacturne.

"I guess I will," said Hypno. "Seeing as no one else is volunteering."

"Well, that's three."

Meanwhile, with Gardevoir's team…

"Okay, we've selected Froslass and Clefable to stay behind, since they're the only ones who know how to make jewelry," said Gardevoir. "Anyone else?"

"I'll volunteer," said Bronzong apathetically.

"No you won't," said Gardevoir sternly. "You may fool everyone with that lazy act of yours, Bronzong, but I know you can actually play- you won yourself immunity twice in the challenges last season."

"Meh…fine."

Lileep shrugged. "I'll stay behind…I'm not very mobile anyways. I'll probably just slow you down."

"If you're sure, Lileep," said Gardevoir, shrugging her shoulders. "Then we're good. C'mon everyone, let's go meet Mew at the center."

The campers who were heading inside the cave headed towards Mew, while the campers that were going to make the Shell Bell headed outside to wait on the wet beach.

"Ha! The wheelbarrow hermit is actually competing?" asked Electrode. "He's got no arms or legs!"

"I have legs!" said Diglett. "You're the one with no arms or legs!"

Electrode stopped laughing and scowled.

"Wait, you have legs?" asked Piloswine, looking at Diglett.

"Well, I do, but…"

"Are you all ready now?" interrupted Mew.

"Ready," confirmed Cacturne.

"Yes," said Gardevoir, nodding. "Good luck."

"You too."

"THEN GO!"

Cacturne stopped his team, while Gardevoir's ran inside.

"Hey, you're letting them get a head start!" snarled Gabite.

"I'm the captain…we're doing this my way, and we're splitting up," said Cacturne. "We're going to search both sections of the cave, in groups of six. I'll lead one squad, Gengar will lead the other. Banette, Gabite, Charmeleon, Arcanine, and Luxio, come with me. Gengar, you'll take Wooper, Golbat, Murkrow, Diglett, and Piloswine. "

"Why can't I be with Piloswine!" whined Luxio.

"Because you'll get distracted by him," said Cacturne.

"Only if he was a vampire in disguise or something."

"…anyways, we'll take the lower part. Gengar, you guys will take the higher section."

"Got it," confirmed Gengar, grinning wildly. "Come on, team! Let's go!"

Gardevoir's team was already inside of the cave. She had divided the groups into three groups of four.

"The downstairs is larger than the upstairs," explained Gardevoir. "I'll lead one group, Mismagius will lead another, and Ninetales will take the last group. I'll have Bellsprout, Dragonite, and Kadabra. Mismagius, you'll have Electrode, Bronzong, and Lop-"

Mismagius gave her a death glare.

"And, uh…Pidgeot."

"Thank you."

"That'll leave Ninetales with Trapinch, Gliscor, Houndoom, and Lopunny."

"Understood."

"All right…Mismagius's group will take the top. The rest of us will head down below!"

**000**

Cacturne's group was looking around in the dark lower levels. Gabite and Charmeleon had found a Shoal Salt already together, using Charmeleon's tail as a lamp, while Banette had found a second one. Luxio was currently driving Arcanine crazy with questions ("So, are you a tiger, a dog, or tog?"), while Charmeleon and Gabite were looking somewhere else. Cacturne and Banette were together, so Banette decided to take the opportunity to talk to him.

"Hey, how're you holding up?" asked the puppet, looking around.

"Still haven't sighted anything," said Cacturne. "We might have to go down deeper…although I've heard the cave is frozen in the lower levels."

"Oh…"

Awkward silence.

"Dude, are you okay?"

"Banette, why do you always assume something's up with me."

"I dunno, you're just really quiet!"

"I'm always quiet."

"Still!" said Banette. "Is this about competing against Gardevoir?"

Cacturne sighed. "It's something I don't want to do…but it's something I must do…sorry about separating you from Mismagius…"

"It's fine, it was Gardevoir who took her away, not you."

"Don't be mad- we both chose our closest friends."

"Ah, don't worry about it…c'mon, let's keep looking."

"Right…come on, everyone…it's time for us to head deeper in."

**000**

"What do you MEAN Froslass didn't come in?" moaned Gengar.

"That's what I said," repeated Mismagius, rolling her eyes at the moping phantom.

"That SUCKS!" said Gengar, throwing up his hands in frustration.

"Ah, get over it!" said Electrode. "I wanted to hang around with that beautiful Gardevoir, but I'm stuck with a ghost, a bird, and some metal thing."

"I resent that," said Bronzong. "Oy…Pidgeot. I found another shell. Come and get it."

"Get it yourself!" said Pidgeot, who was currently fighting against Murkrow for a Shoal Shell.

"I saw it first, goil…no hard feelin's, but it's MINE."

"You wish!"

Diglett popped out of the ground and snatched Bronzong's shell.

"Hey!" said Bronzong, annoyed.

"Sorry!" said Diglett cheerfully. The Darkrais already had three Shoal Shells, two of which were found by Diglett. If Murkrow could get the last one from Pidgeot, they'd be all set."

"Good job, Diglett!" said Gengar, grinning. "Head down to see how Cacturne's doing, and if he needs help! We're all good up here!"

"And send my regards to Gardevoir!" added Electrode.

Mismagius glared at Electrode. "Gardevoir's taken. Don't you know that?"

Electrode grinned. "Not for much longer, now that they're separated!"

Mismagius shook her head at him, but deep down, she was wondering; what if that was true?

**000**

Meanwhile, on the shore, Mew and the others were waiting. Lapras was thinking carefully, though- Mew looked really evil right now: the smirk, the eyes…what was going on?

"What are you thinking about?" asked the water Pokémon.

"Nothing," said Mew, not looking at her. She followed his gaze. He wasn't staring at the cave, but at the water.

Lapras gasped as she realized.

Hypno figured it out, too. "The tide has risen."

"Yep."

"But that means…that means the cave will flood!" said Clefable, horrified.

"Yep! Neat, huh?"

"No!" said Lileep. "They could drown!"

"Are you sure?" said Weavile, arching a brow. "It only looks like the water has risen a little bit."

"Out here, it has," said Mew, still acting as if he was about to burst out laughing. "But trust me…down there, it's going to become a lot wetter really quick."

**000**

"Three Shoal Salts," said Gardevoir. She and Ninetales's group had met up in the middle section of the cave. Ninetales's group had only found one Shoal Salt in the icy section of the cave- apparently, the salt was scarce there.

"Not quite!" said Trapinch, opening her mouth. "I got a fourth on the way up!"

"Great!" said Gardevoir. "So now all we need is to get the Shoal Shells, and then we've got this in the bag!"

"Well, that's great!" said Ninetales, smiling. Then she frowned suddenly. "Is it colder, or is it just me?"

"You DID just come out of the frozen part of the cavern," pointed out Dragonite.

"No, I feel it too," said Bellsprout. "It's…GAH!"

"Water!" choked out Houndoom. It was at his ankles, and it was gradually rising…or not so gradually.

"Crud! Mew never said that the water would be rising!" said Gliscor, shocked.

"This is bad!" said Dragonite.

**000**

"Three Shoal Salts," said Cacturne, picking up a third.

All of a sudden, Diglett popped out of the ground near Luxio.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Gabite in horror, clutching Charmeleon.

"Diglett reporting in!" said Diglett. "We've got three Shoal Shells, and on the verge of grabbing a fourth. What's your status, captain?"

"Three Shoal Salts…and you're not in the military."

"Oh," said Diglett. Gabite noticed she was clutching Charmeleon, and let go, pushing him away.

"For the record…I wasn't THAT scared," she growled. Charmeleon smirked.

"Riiiiiiiight."

Banette snickered at the two, before he felt something brush against his legs. "Is there any kind of draft down here?"

"It's just cold," said Gabite. "You're imagining things. And there can't be a draft in a cave…"

"Well…why are my legs even colder- OH MY GOD!"

"Arceus?" asked Luxio. "Where?"

"There's water here!" said Arcanine in fear. "That means the tide outside must've risen!"

"We have to get out of here, we could drown!" yelled Charmeleon.

"But what about the salt?" asked Gabite. "We have to win!"

"Forget the salt!" said Cacturne. "I'd rather live then win! Come on!"

"Don't worry guys!" said Diglett. "It'll all turn out fine!"

"MEW, I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!" screamed Gabite.

Mew teleported out of nowhere. "Oh, I am!"

Gabite snarled and reached for him. He floated out of the way, snickering.

"Well, there's only one way we could make this better…," said Mew. The dinging of the musical notes was heard.

"You've got to be kidding," said Charmeleon.

"SERIOUSLY?" hissed Banette.

Loud complaints echoed around the cave. They had all heard Mew's announcement, and the annoying music notes that had followed…even those who were outside of the cave itself.

"Yep! Have fun singing…and running for your lives!" said Mew, disappearing as quickly as he had appeared.

(( Author's Note: This one is called "Tide Rising"…I really can't explain the speed I imagine this one at…sort of a medium speed, but faster at other parts))

Gabite: _What the hell is Mew thinking, this is just insane!_

Arcanine: _I can feel it already…the drowning pain…_

Banette: _We can't give up now! Gotta go! Before it's just too late!_

Cacturne: _He's right. Come on, let's move, we cannot stop and wait!_

All: _The tide is rising…  
We've gotta go and move  
We don't have time to sing and groove  
Or else we'll all go down._

_The tide is rising...  
Rising up from the cave floor  
Time to get out- where's the door?  
So all of us don't drown!_

Ninetales: _Hey Gardevoir…how will we get out of here?_

Trapinch: _Better head for the exit quick…we don't have much time, I fear…_

Gardevoir: _Don't panic- we'll be okay…we'll move so fast, we'll fly._

Houndoom: _Then let's get going right now…before we all die!_

All:_ The tide is rising…  
We've gotta go right now!  
How will we escape, I don't know how!  
But don't just cry and frown!_

_The tide is rising…  
Rising up from the cave floor!  
Time to get out- where's the door?  
So all of us don't drown!_

Gengar: RUN! FLOAT! FLY! _Whatever you do, get out!_

Bronzong: _Some of us just aren't that fast- slow down, you stupid lout!_

Pidgeot: _Forget the shells! We have to leave! This challenge is done!_

Murkrow: _We gotta get outta here…because stayin' here won't be fun!_

All: _The tide is rising!  
The water is getting much higher!  
It's almost as dangerous as fire!  
Come on, let's get outta town!_

_The tide is rising!  
Rising up from the cave floor!  
Time to get out- where's the door?  
So all of us don't DROWN!_

"Dudes! Come on, we need to make with the running!" said Electrode, rolling towards the exit.

"Running? You lack legs," said Bronzong.

"So do you."

Gardevoir and her squad appeared coming out of another tunnel. "Go, go!" said Gliscor, urging the others to move after him.

"Golbat! Move faster!" shouted Gengar, zipping towards the exit.

"I've got it- OUCH!" shouted Golbat, flying into a wall. As he fell on the ground, a large piece of rock fell down from the roof of the cave and landed on him.

"Golbat!" shouted Murkrow.

"Keep going!" shouted Wooper, speeding up.

"What about Golbat?

"He gets injured all the time, he won't be long!"

Murkrow frowned at how quickly they dismissed Golbat's injuries.

"Is it that common?"

"Oh yeah," said Banette, running past her, Cacturne on his heels.

**000**

"**It sorta distoibed me…," said Murkrow. "Y'see, where I come from, there's a rule- leave no man- or woman- behind. So when they told me that leavin' that fella' behind was cool…well, I was unsure…"**

**000**

Froslass, Hypno, Clefable, Lileep, Lapras, Weavile, and Mew, all watched as the contestants ran out one by one, with Electrode, Bellsprout and Gengar in the lead. Arcanine, Ninetales, and Charmeleon all looked frantic, as the tide continued rising. Some of the heavier Pokémon who would have sunk in the water (like Dragonite and Bronzong) looked relieved.

"Well, it seems like you all got out okay!" said Mew. Gardevoir looked around.

"Wait…where's Houndoom?" she asked. Ninetales gasped.

"Diglett's gone, too!" said Wooper, searching for his friend.

"Murkrow and Golbat are missing!" said Gengar.

"They're probably just coming now! Get making your shell bells!" said Mew.

"We can't!" said Gardevoir. "We've only got four Shoal Salts, and two Shoal Shells!"

"And we've only got four shells and three salts," reported Cacturne.

"Hey! Look at that!" said Lileep, jerking her head towards the cave entrance. Murkrow was flying out, clutching Golbat in her talons.

"Murkrow! You saved him!" said Piloswine.

"Yeah, well, none of yous were gonna do it…"

"Thank…you," muttered Golbat.

"No problem," said Murkrow gruffly. "I just don't think that comrades should get left behind, y'know."

"Well…I'm still safe," said Golbat, passing out unconscious from his ordeal.

"But Diglett and Houndoom are still…," said Lapras sadly.

Diglett popped out of the ground. "Did someone say my name?" asked Diglett.

"Diglett! You're alive!" squeaked Trapinch.

"Uh…yeah…," said Diglett.

"Where did you go?" demanded Cacturne. "We thought we had lost you!"

Diglett burrowed underground for a moment, then popped back with a Shoal Salt on his head. "I was getting this!"

"Diglett…you got the last salt!" said Banette, grinning widely.

"Now we can make a Shell Bell!" said Charmeleon. "Aw, SWEET!"

"Well, Gardevoir…," said Mew. "Seeing that you've really got no other option except to go back into the cave and ATTEMPT to get a shell-"

"It's over, okay," said Gardevoir in defeat. "We give up- there's no way we're going to win this."

"Then I declare the Deadly Darkrais the winner!" announced Mew. The Darkrais cheered, and many of them hugged Diglett in delight. "Now we can all go home!"

"What about Houndoom?" asked Dragonite worriedly. Then he gasped.

"Guys! There he is!" he shouted, pointing. Everyone turned and looked. Ninetales let out a happy bark and bounded up to the black canine.

"Houndoom-!"

"Don't touch me," growled Houndoom. He was soaked from head to toe, but heat was radiating off of him. His red and black face was livid, and his eyes burned with rage. He stomped towards Mew threateningly.

"Oh…have a nice swim?" asked Mew, snickering. Houndoom still edged closer, snarling and baring his teeth.

"Listen to me you little jerk," he hissed venomously. "I have been pissed off, forced to sing, and have almost drowned MORE THAN ONCE on your damn show! And all the while, you just keep laughing, and pushing me, and pushing me, and pushing me. WELL GUESS WHAT?"

"Puppy's got a temper?" said Mew. Then the Psychic gasped as Houndoom let out a jet of flame near Mew. Mew dodged it quickly.

"NO. YOU'VE PUSHED ME TOO FAR! I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS! SCREW THE MILLION- IT'S NOT WORTH IT! I'M DONE WITH THIS STUPID GAME, ON THIS STUPID SHOW! I QUIT!"

And with that, the dark hellhound marched off towards the plane.

"Wait…you can't quit!" protested Mew.

"WATCH ME!"

"Well, that can count as our elimination, since he's on our team," said Lopunny, preening herself.

"FINE! ENJOY YOUR LAST CONFESSIONAL!" hissed Mew.

"I WILL!"

**000**

"**Oh GOD, that felt great!" said Houndoom, still wet. "Well, Mew, you can just suck it up- sorry that I'm leaving so early."**

"**Ninetales, win. You can do it this time, since Weavile is going to be out quick, and I won't be an idiot this time. If any of my friends win, I guess that's good too…but if Weavile wins, I'll hurt someone…Arcanine, too."**

**000**

Houndoom marched past the contestants and stopped at Ninetales. He gave her a grim smile.

"Good luck," he said, licking her muzzle.

"Chop chop, quitter!" said Mew impatiently. Ever since Houndoom quit, he had been a wet blanket…even though there were plenty of contestants that were wetter at the moment.

"Fine," growled Houndoom, getting on his parachute with some difficulty. With a howl, he bounded out of the plane.

"Finally," muttered Mew. Then, all of a sudden, Hitmonlee jumped in.

"WHAT THE HELL?" asked Mew.

"I hung on to the sides of the plane!" said Hitmonlee proudly. "One of your contestants dropped out, so you'll need a new one now! So let me rejoin and-"

Mew pushed Hitmonlee out of the plane with his Psychic powers. "I'm not THAT desperate!"

**000**

**Ninetales sighed. "Don't worry Houndoom, I'll try hard for you."**

**000**

**Weavile punched her fist. "One thorn in my side gone already! Maybe I actually WILL get far like Hypno said…oh wait! Hypno!"**

**000**

Weavile snuck into the cargo hold, looking around shiftily. No one had seen her enter…she hoped. Either way, escaping Cacturne's team's party wasn't easy. She continued to look for Hypno.

Ah…Hypno…while they had been waiting for the others outside of the cave, they had simply talked…she lost track of how many times he had complimented her…Weavile really liked him.

"Hypno?" she whispered. She rounded a corner and bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, Hypno!"

"Don't be sorry," said a voice…a voice that sounded annoyed. Kadabra!

"YOU!" hissed Weavile.

"You," said Kadabra, arching a brow.

"I thought you were trying to be my friend," accused Weavile, noticing that Kadabra didn't sound as friendly.

"I'm not going to try if you're not," said Kadabra, rolling his eyes.

"Just admit you're still a jerk."

"You want me to lie?"

"No! I want the truth from you right now!"

"That's enough," said Hypno, stepping out of the shadows. "I invited you both here because I think that you two are the most important friends I've made here so far…and since we're all smart and clever, we could probably get far in this game."

"You mean an alliance," said Kadabra, eyeing Hypno.

"Exactly."

"Are you sure you want to ally with US?" said Weavile. "Of all people? We're unpopular, and we kind of used to be evil."

"You said you have changed," said Hypno, smiling. "And I believe you have. So…are you in?"

"Definitely," said Weavile. Kadabra frowned thoughtfully. Weavile thought he was going to refuse, but then…

"Fine. I'm in too."

"Good…we'll simply be known as the Three. Understood?"

"Okay!" said Weavile.

**000**

"**An alliance is going to make this game easier!" said Weavile.**

**000**

**Kadabra snorted. "She trusts him. Tell me, how can that girl be such a fool? I didn't join because I wanted to- I joined to keep an eye on that yellow rogue…forget Weavile; that Hypno is scheming…plotting…I'm sure of it."**

**000**

**Hypno chuckled. "Two powerful teammates at my disposal. When everyone was against her, Weavile managed to stay into the final ten. That takes skill. As for Kadabra, I can keep my eye on him. I must be careful…he might not trust me. He's a smart one."**

"**And under no circumstances will I fall in love with Weavile, or become best friends with Kadabra. Nothing will stop me- this game is mine."**

**000**

Ooooooooh dramatic and foreboding!

Okay, yes, I took out Houndoom. I was nice last time about his elimination, but I'm standing up to the angry reviewers this time. So get over it. Houndoom is out. He got enough screen time last time.

Fun Fact: Despite Houndoom being the fan favorites, he's only neutral to me. For this reason, Houndoom has a lot of good things AND bad things happen to him (like his relationship with Ninetales/almost drowning, or getting Weavile out/getting soaked in water)

Favorite song line:

Gengar: RUN! FLOAT! FLY! _Whatever you do, get out!_

Bronzong: _Some of us just aren't that fast- slow down, you stupid lout!_

Bronzong seems to be getting a lot of my favorite lines…I like Bronzong. And he actually seems semi-threatening this season…still lazy, though.

And on the topic of threats, what are Hypno, Kadabra, and Weavile up to? Is Kadabra really reformed. We can all tell Weavile really isn't, is she, right?

And Diglett was actually useful in a challenge. Then again, it wasn't a water challenge like last time, wasn't it (okay, so there was water, but you know what I mean).

Next Chapter: Ecruteak City is known for its old fashioned buildings, kimono girls, and the famous two towers, the Burned Tower and Bell Tower (I'm using the Heartgold Name). Two contestants are still glum, while another one is feeling uneasy about another. And all the while, someone unexpected might go home…or not…

Houndoom: Whatever. Review. –howls-


	4. A Week in Ecruteak!

And here we have another episode of THE Total Pokémon World Tour. Woot!

So yeah, uh…not as many people as I thought missed Houndoom. No threats against my life. Now I just have to avoid getting other players people like out (dear lord, many people wanted me dead after Banette and Cacturne got out last time…and Ninetales and Gardevoir, too…and then there was Charmeleon…as Bellsprout would say: OH G-GOD!)

But I digress! It's time for a new chapter!

**000**

"Ah…I LOVE first class," said Weavile, tilting her seat back.

"I'm guessing Kadabra isn't too happy in the losers' compartment," said Hypno, smiling in amusement.

"Forget him- we don't really need him anyway," grumbled Weavile.

"Don't say that," warned Hypno, writing down on a piece of paper. "He has a good brain…he'll be very useful in the alliance."

"Whatever…what are you writing down?"

"A list of all of the top-tier threats," explained Hypno, continuing to write down names of the other players.

"Who do you have so far?" asked Weavile.

"Piloswine and Clefable, for starters. They were both in the final three, and they are both popular and good strategists, respectively. Gabite is violent, therefore making her dangerous. Cacturne is an enormous threat, along with Banette and Gengar, because together, they're powerful. Gliscor and Pidgeot may be dangerous, if they don't suffer any romantic problems like last time…"

"Kadabra could change that," said Weavile, snickering.

"True…then…well, I find Lopunny's stuck up attitude a bit wearing, but she's not a threat," said Hypno. Weavile smiled; they even had a mutual dislike of Lopunny. He WAS perfect.

"Hmmm…I don't know about Ninetales and Lapras too much, so they could cause problems. And then there's Dragonite, who we need to get rid of as soon as possible."

"Why Dragonite?" asked Weavile.

"Because no one would ever vote him off," said Hypno. "He's too nice. And then there's the fact that he's powerful and strong…we need to get rid of him. And other than that…Charmeleon seems to be the only other threatening player, besides Arcanine, who is a newbie."

"Wow…you've got it all planned out," said Weavile, impressed.

"But of course," said Hypno, smiling charmingly. "Mark my words, Weavile. The Three will get far…"

**000**

**Hypno laughed. "Or at least, I will…Kadabra is also a threat. I'll just use him for a while. Same with Weavile. After all, there's no possible way for me to screw this up. I don't make friends. I don't fall in love."**

**He let out another chilling chuckle.**

**000**

Hypno wasn't the only one plotting. Someone else in the losers' compartment was coming up a plot of their own. But it wasn't Kadabra, surprisingly: the Psi Pokémon was simply waiting, bored, for their next challenge. The one who was thinking was Bronzong.

Bronzong was no fool, but he could play the part well. Behind that lazy exterior was a hard-working, calculating brain. He had known that Mew would've made a second season after the first received so much praise and success. And since Mew wanted the old cast back, he would naturally take some of the most unwilling participants…so the lazy Bronzong was shoo-in. After all, he had been brought back once before.

Bronzong now gave the appearance that he wasn't a threat. All of the manipulators, who were trying to take out the competition, would leave him alone. He would simply have to prevent the friendly players from getting rid of him, and let the other plotters do all the work. Weavile and Kadabra could remove the competition, while Bronzong would sit and watch.

The bell laughed in his head. "Too easy," he muttered. In the end, he'd just knock the remaining few competitors out of his way. All he had to do was sit and wait…and Bronzong LOVED to wait…anything other than actually doing something.

**000**

Gengar had been hanging out in the hallway, bored. He loved first class, but he missed Houndoom…why'd that idiot have to quit?

Rounding a corner to find the restroom, he bumped into Froslass.

"Oh, sorry!" said Gengar, helping her up.

"It's fine."

"So uh…how're you fitting in?" asked Gengar awkwardly. Last time they had spoken, she had been pretty cold towards him.

"Well enough," she said, her voice betraying no feelings. Gengar shrugged.

"It's always a bit awkward fitting in the first time you're here-"

"You're assuming I'm having a problem," said Froslass.

"Not at all, you just seemed like-"

"Look, I'm doing fine. Okay?"

"Okay…I just like looking out for people!" said Gengar, grinning. Froslass arched a brow.

"Have you been talking to any of the other newbies like this?"

"Well, I've chatted with Arcanine about the competition," said Gengar.

"Why are you so interested in me?" asked Froslass.

"I don't know," said Gengar, shrugging. "You seem quiet, but nice, and you're pretty, so-"

Froslass's eyes widened for a moment, before narrowing. Gengar frowned. Uh oh. THAT wasn't a good sign.

"Save your pick up lines for someone else," she said, her voice as icy as her type. She floated past him and down the hall. Gengar gaped after her. All of a sudden, out of the vent above, Wooper fell out.

"REJECTED!" he yelled, laughing loudly.

**000**

"**Never mind the fact that I just got shot down, why the hell was Wooper in the vent in the first place?" asked Gengar. "Nah, wait. Then again, I wouldn't be surprised if Luxio was up there with him."**

**000**

Luxio fell out as well. "Ha! Ouch Gengar! That was frozen."

**000**

"**See? Not surprised," said Gengar.**

**000**

"Attention, campers, your parachutes are awaiting," announced Mew from the front of the plane. "Time for you all to jump out into our next location!"

He turned to Mewtwo. "I love making them jump."

"Yeah…I know, but- wait, WHAT THE HELL?" said Mewtwo, shouting out suddenly. Mew turned and let out a gasp of horror. There, on the front of the plane's cockpit, right on the windshield, was Hitmonlee. The two psychics could barely hear the words "Let me back in the competition!"

"How'd he get there?" asked Mew, freaking out.

Mewtwo shrugged. "I can't fly this thing with him there! Hit the windshield wipers!"

"Which button is that?"

"The orange one!"

"There are five orange ones!"

"Just press one of them!"

Mew pressed an orange button. Nothing happened. Then, a giant hand emerged from the back of the plane, grabbed Hitmonlee, and threw him off.

"What the hell was that?" asked Mew.

"Some secret function of the plane…"

Silence.

"I love this thing!"

"Me too!"

**000**

The thirty remaining campers all parachuted down into the waiting city. It was old fashioned, with many small buildings, which consisted of a gym, a Pokémon center, a Pokémon market, a theater, and in the back, two pillars, one of which was burnt down, and the other one in a forest a little ways away.

"And no water to be found," said Charmeleon, looking around. "Houndoom would've been ecstatic."

"But since Mr. McQuitter-pants quit," said Mew, perturbed. "He's not going to get to enjoy the luxuries of Ecruteak City!"

"Oh boy!" said Clefable. "I've heard about the dancing theaters here! I've always wanted to see them-"

"That's nice, cool, yeah, whatever, MOVING ON!" said Mew. Clefable looked affronted. "Ecruteak is a very old, famous city. It is well known for two things: its hot kimono girls that do hot dances…and the two towers, the Bell Tower and the Burnt Tower. It is said that in the Burnt tower, Entei, Suicune, and Raikou were created, but the tower later burnt down. And in the Bell Tower, it is said that Ho-oh awaits for a challenge.

"Is that even true?" asked Lopunny skeptically. "I mean, has it been proven? It's JUST a legend. A stupid story."

"Hey! Ho-oh is very real!" said Mew. "I would know. We used to play poker on Tuesdays."

"What happened?" asked Luxio.

"Well, one day Moltres got really upset when he lost, and then the Burnt Tower burnt down…along with all of our poker cards, tables, chairs, and chips being lost," said Mew sadly. He had a brief moment of silence in honor of his fallen gambling devices, before continuing on.

"So, follow me for the first part of the challenge, okay?"

"First part?" asked Gardevoir. "You mean there are more than one?"

"Duh," said Mew, rolling his eyes. He led them into the kimono dance hall. "Here we are!"

It was fairly large for a building, complete with an oriental floor and a stage up at the front. To some of the guys' disappointment, no hot kimono girls were to be found.

"Where are they?" asked Electrode. "You said it's known for its kimono girls-"

"Which is true, but since this show is about Pokémon, YOU guys have to fill in the positions!" said Mew, laughing. "Each team has to pick three kimono girl dancers! And they don't have to be girls- guys work too! I would recommend picking people that can actually stand up…players like Lapras and Ninetales are unadvised, because they'll be at a disadvantage."

Gardevoir immediately volunteered to go for her team. Clefable also volunteered, as she always wanted to be a kimono dancer. Froslass took the last spot over Lopunny, with Mismagius arguing the fact that Froslass LOOKED like she was wearing a kimono already. Lopunny just huffed, muttering that pretty girls would make Mew biased towards them (to which Banette heard, and asked why Mismagius wasn't up there, to the bunny's annoyance).

"Okay…who wants to be a kimono dancer?" asked Cacturne, sighing. "We need some people who'll be standing up."

He looked at Weavile, who glared. "What?"

"You know what…you're one of the few girls that can stand on this team."

"I don't want to."

"Weavile, if you're going to be difficult on purpose, if we lose this, you won't be too safe," said Cacturne, exasperated.

"I'm sure she'd look wonderful up there," said Hypno. Gengar felt quite differently, make a retching noise behind the yellow Pokémon.

"Fine…I'll do it…who else?" asked Weavile.

"I'll do it!" said Wooper brightly.

"Uh…are you sure, Wooper?" asked Diglett. "Is kimono dancing your thing?"

"I've always wanted to dance on a stage!" said Wooper loudly.

"Then why didn't you back in the talent show in Season One?" asked Charmeleon, rolling his eyes, but Wooper didn't hear.

"Who else wants to go, then?" asked Cacturne. He looked around. No one offered.

"Well, seeing that none of the guys want to do it, myself included because I can't dance-"

"Yes you can. What about that dance challenge?" asked Weavile, regarding a challenge in Season One.

"I have a fear of falling stage lights thanks to that."

"It was Houndoom's fault."

"Still. But either way, no guys are doing it, and we don't have any- ah."

Everyone turned and looked at Gabite. She noticed and growled.

"No way."

"Gabite, come on, we've got no other options."

"Make HIM do it!" said Gabite, pointing to Banette. She pointed to Gengar. "OR HIM."

"Gabite, come on, we need more girls up there. Mew will probably grade the girls better," said Cacturne.

Gabite gnashed her teeth, glancing at Charmeleon. He gave her a nod. She sighed.

"Fine…but if you laugh at me, SO HELP ME-"

"We won't," promised Gengar quickly. "We swear it!"

**000**

**Gengar snickered in the confessional. "Heh…heh…seeing Gabite dress as a WOMAN. That'll be hilarious."**

**Gabite tore open the confessional door. "WHAT WAS THAT?"**

**Gengar screamed.**

**000**

Soon, all six of the players chosen to take part in this challenge were ready. Gardevoir was in a pink and white kimono, Clefable was in a pink and yellow kimono, and Froslass was in a white and blue kimono (even though her body already LOOKED like it was a kimono). Wooper was in a blue and purple kimono, Weavile was in a dark blue and red kimono, and Gabite was in a midnight blue and yellow kimono.

"Well, ignoring the fact that the mud fish looks hilarious in a kimono," said Mew, snickering. Wooper was swinging his body, the arms of the kimono flailing and whacking Weavile. "It's time for the challenge to begin! You shall now dance!"

Rising out of the floor came a pad with arrows on it. All of the arrows faced a different direction. It looked like…

"It's that dancing game!" said Gengar. "I love that thing!"

"Wait, I thought we were just supposed to dance!" said Gardevoir, gaping at the arrowed platform.

"Nah, that's lame," said Mew. "Instead, we decided to make this more entertaining, and throw in this baby."

"But…but I can't step on these pads!" said Froslass. "I have no legs!"

"That's too bad!"

"No, that's not fair," pointed out Gengar.

"Gengar, hush, we have an advantage right now…I think…," muttered Banette.

"So…the way this works is that, we're going to play a song that NEVER ends…until all of you are out," said Mew, laughing with delight. "If you make too many mistakes, then you get ZAPPED!"

"Like…like electricity?" asked Weavile nervously.

"Yup! Once you're zapped, you're out. Last team standing is the winner, and they get the advantage in the next part of the challenge! And one more thing…"

The sound of music notes was heard.

"Song time!" said Mew, grinning. "But only our six dancers have to sing!"

Gabite threw Cacturne a look of fury. A screen popped up in front of all of the contestants and there, arrows began to fly up to the screen in the order that they were supposed to be hit in.

((This song is called "Arrows." I imagine this one to be a fast paced song, with techno music in the background, sort of. ))

Gabite, Weavile, Wooper: _Step, step, step, step!_

Clefable, Gardevoir, Froslass: _Dance, dance, dance, dance_!

Gabite: _Following the arrows so we win!_

Wooper: _Up! Down! Up Down!_

Clefable: _Right, left, right, left!_

Froslass: _Let the painful challenges begin._ (Froslass gets zapped very quickly)

Gardevoir: _I've never danced with arrows, but it doesn't seem that bad._

Gabite: _When this challenge is over, I'll sure be glad…_

Wooper: _Gotta dance, gotta step, can't stop, just go! Left, right, left, right!_

Weavile: _Calm down, Wooper, you're moving at the speed of light! OW!_ (Weavile gets zapped)

Clefable: _I really hate these arrows, they're moving way too fast._

Gardevoir: _But we need to keep on dancing so we won't come in last._

Clefable: _I'm sorry, but, can't you see…you're gonna have to go on without me! _(Clefable gets zapped as well)

Gengar: Gabite's doing pretty good. I didn't see that coming…especially since she's in a kimono…she actually kind of looks like a girl…

Charmeleon: Hey!

Gabite: WHAT? (Gabite leaps off of the platform to attack Gengar)

Mew: Looks like she's out! Disqualified!

Gengar: Help!

Gardevoir: _It's down to me, it's down to you, but I am gonna win this!_

Wooper: _This is really fun! I'm in total bliss!_

Gardevoir: _Arrows, arrows, arrows- it's getting hard to stay in…_

Diglett: Wooper, Mawile wants you to win!

Wooper: REALLY? _YESSSSSSSSS!_

Wooper began to move even faster (which was saying a lot, since Wooper were usually really slow Pokémon), until he was a blur on the dance pad. Gardevoir stared in complete shock, trying (and failing) to keep up with the superfast aquatic Pokémon. Eventually, Gardevoir got zapped.

"Well, Gardevoir, you did good, but you lost that challenge even before it began," said Mew kindly. "Since Gabite and Wooper were ground types, we couldn't zap them!"

"WHAT?" asked Mismagius. "NOT FAIR!"

"Hey, you COULD'VE sent in Trapinch," said Mew. "Not my problem."

"YOU TOLD US NOT TO SEND IN FOUR-LEGGED POKÉMON!" screeched Lopunny.

"Yeah…I know…I lied!" chirped Mew.

**000**

"**Mew, you are so UNFAIR!" said Clefable**

**000**

**Gabite was seething. "I AM A GIRL! I AM A GIRL! I MAY BE STRONG, AND TOUGH, AND I MAY NOT TAKE SHIT, BUT I AM A GIRL! RARGH!"**

**000**

"Follow me, everyone!" said Mew, leading the two teams to the back of the town. He stopped in front of the Burned Tower.

"Here comes the second part!" said Mew. "We get to play Capture the Flag with the two towers! Since Cacturne's team won, they get the much bigger Bell Tower as there base. Gardevoir, your team gets the much smaller Burned Tower. However, each tower has their own advantages."

"Since the Bell Tower is the larger tower, it'll be harder to get to the flag, but there are much more hiding places for the other team," said Cacturne.

"But even though the Burned Tower is smaller, it'll be easier to guard, since there is less room for the other team to run," said Kadabra.

"Okay, smarty-pants," said Mew. "However, instead of grabbing a flag and taking it back to your part of the base, you instead get an idol."

He raised two statues, one of a Darkrai, and the other of a Cresselia. The Cresselia was made of glass, while the Darkrai was made of wood.

"You have to break the other teams idol," explained Mew. "The Darkrais' idol is much more durable, and you'll actually have to try to break it. For the Cresselias, all the Darkrais need to do is push this baby off a pedestal, and it's broken."

"Crap, they really DO have a big advantage," grunted Electrode.

"So…we've set up pedestals where you HAVE to put your idol. You can't decide where to hide it. We'll give you ten minutes to get in position."

"Ten minutes!" said Banette. "We have to climb the Bell Tower and place our statue there in TEN MINUTES?"

"Yep! So…get to it!"

**000**

"I…hate…walking," moaned Wooper.

"We got about four floors ta go," said Murkrow, annoyed. "Why the heck would Mew put da pedestal on top of da tower?"

The veterans exchanged a look.

"It's Mew," said Cacturne.

"No other explanation is required," said Charmeleon in agreement.

"Surely he isn't THAT bad?" asked Hypno, arching a brow.

Cacturne sighed. "He knowingly separated Gardevoir and I because we're together, he automatically eliminated Golbat last time, even though the bat sacrificed himself to save someone, and he let Mewtwo cheat to eliminate Banette. He brought back Gabite just so she could try and kill us all-"

"I object to that," growled Gabite.

"Or at least Gengar," said Cacturne. "He brought Bronzong back last time just to annoy us, he let the eliminated contestants eliminate Gardevoir, he let Weavile get away with blowing up Gengar-"

"Charmeleon put the mine on," said Weavile.

"Yeah, because you BLACKMAILED me," hissed the fire lizard.

"Overall, that's only SOME of the things Mew did last time," said Banette. "You get the idea of the competition now?"

Hypno nodded.

**000**

"**With all of this info, I can see some of the weaknesses of my fellow players," said Hypno. "Banette is no issue, as Mewtwo will probably handle that. Golbat is a hero- that'll work against him. Gabite gets too angry too easily- that can easily get her out, and I can get rid of Bronzong since everyone finds him obnoxious…even though that stupid bell will probably be out before the merge. This game is going to be easy. Keep worming out more info, and you find more and more weaknesses. Fools."**

**000**

"Your ten minutes are up!" shouted Mew. "It's time for you all to GO!"

"Bronzong, Bellsprout, and Dragonite," said Gardevoir. "You guys guard the idol in here. I suggest we send a group of people into the Bell Tower as well. The rest of us should wait outside."

"I'll go for their idol," said Ninetales.

"Me too," agreed Mismagius. "I'm fast."

"Same here," added Froslass.

"Pidgeot and I could fly straight to the top and swipe it," added Gliscor.

Gardevoir nodded. "Good! The rest of you, stick with me. We'll stand guard outside the Burned Tower, making sure no one goes in. Let's win this!"

In the bushes, Golbat and Murkrow flew out, back to the top of the tower.

"Y'see, I knew dey'd try an aerial assault!" said Murkrow. "I knew it!"

"Well, Cacturne sort of predicted it," said Golbat. "But you found out the truth."

Murkrow stopped. "You head back and warn Cacturne about da assault. I'll rendezvous with Gabite, Charmeleon, and Banette- dey're all headin' for da other tower."

"Okay," said Golbat, flying off.

**000**

"**Dang…Murkrow is smart. She knows what the other team is doing a lot," said Golbat. "Then again, being a mafia member, she might be used to this sort of thing."**

**000**

Mismagius slipped inside of the Bell Tower, before making a motion with her hand. Ninetales, Lopunny, Kadabra, and Froslass headed in after her.

"Alright, guys," said Mismagius. "I'm going to float to the top. You all can go up the long way. If you run into trouble, distract them. Then Froslass can start floating to the top, too. Try and lure their guards away."

"Are you SURE this is going to work?" asked Kadabra skeptically.

"It will if we get moving," said Mismagius. She floated up through the ceiling. "See ya."

**000**

Gabite let out an angry snarl as Dragonite gently escorted her out of the Burned Tower.

"I caught you fair and square," said Dragonite apologetically.

"Watch your back at night," was the response. Dragonite gulped and tossed Gabite out.

Charmeleon stuck his head out of the bushes. Gabite ran into the bushes with him, just as a Trapinch on guard rounded the corner.

"Nice going," commented Charmeleon.

"It's YOUR turn to try," said Gabite.

"Right…I failed last time, too…we've gotta do this together. Banette's making a distraction in a few minutes, okay? And we'll be getting Luxio's help, too."

"How will we know?"

"Trust me."

**000**

Lopunny, Kadabra, Froslass, and Ninetales ran into trouble as they were on the fifth floor of Sky Pillar. There, Wooper and Diglett were block a ladder, looking down at the intruders.

"We won't let you get past us!" shouted Wooper, charging down the ladder at them.

"Holy crap!" said Lopunny, as the wheelbarrow plummeted down. Froslass floated out of the way, while Kadabra teleported out of the way as well. Lopunny and Ninetales were both nailed, and technically tagged.

"You've…been able to teleport?" asked Lopunny.

"No…it's hard to do, actually," said Kadabra. "You see, Mew took my spoon away, so I can't focus my powers as much."

"Why would he take it?" muttered Ninetales dazedly.

"He didn't want me to dominate the competition."

"Well, whatever," said Ninetales. She nodded her head to Diglett and Wooper. "These two are out cold. You and Froslass go on ahead."

Froslass nodded and floated up through some of the floors, only to be tagged by Gengar.

"What? How did you know I was coming?" asked Froslass, gaping.

Gengar grinned. "I saw Mismagius float up, even though I couldn't catch her," he said proudly. "I figured you'd come along. Well, you've been tagged. Why not stay awhile?"

"No thanks, I'm good," said Froslass, floating out of the Bell Tower and back to her base. Gengar frowned.

**000**

"**Why can't I even get a SMILE out of her?" asked Gengar. "I mean, she seems so quiet, and even though she's icy cold…I dunno, I just still want to get to know her…I don't know why!"**

**000**

Pidgeot and Gliscor soared up above the trees.

"I can see the top of the tower!" said Pidgeot. "Now all we need to do is swipe that wooden idol and smash it!"

"That's right, doll…while Mismagius and the others wreak havoc in the tower, we'll come at them from above and take them down!"

Pidgeot and Gliscor went above the tower, before they circled it. They prepared to dive down and snatch the idol while the guards didn't see them coming.

Pidgeot gave Gliscor a nod, and both Flying-types shot downwards, moving at a very fast speed. Pidgeot smiled. She could see the green figure of Cacturne. There was no way that scarecrow was fast enough to block them both.

Then Gliscor stopped dead. Weavile had been thrown into the air by Cacturne.

"Weavile!" shouted Gliscor, as Weavile hit him with an Ice Punch. Since ice was extremely effective against Gliscor, the FangScorpio Pokémon fell out of the sky.

"Tagged," said Weavile smugly, as she landed. Pidgeot landed far away. Cacturne and Lapras were also standing guard.

"You…you…why would you punch Gliscor?" asked Pidgeot. "And how'd you know we were coming?"

She felt a tap on her back. Hypno gave her a smile as she turned to face him.

"We have our sources."

**000**

Murkrow had joined Gabite and Charmeleon in waiting. All of a sudden, there was a loud rumbling.

"What the heck is that?" asked Charmeleon. Suddenly, a huge explosion was seen in the Burned Tower. Lightning crackled down from the sky. Gardevoir, Trapinch, and Lopunny all appeared around the corner.

"That's the signal!" said Charmeleon. "Let's go, quick! Before they all get back there!"

"I'll distract 'em for ya," said Murkrow, flying off towards the three Cresselias.

"Let's go, spitfire," said Gabite. Charmeleon sneered at her, but dashed after her.

**000**

Mismagius emerged through the top of the tower. "Here I come- wait, where are Pidgeot and Gliscor."

"Tagged," said a bored looking Weavile. Mismagius frowned.

"Uh-oh."

Kadabra then climbed up a ladder, panting. "So…many…dratted…staircases…"

"Uh…Kadabra…about that plan-"

"Don't tell me they were tagged," said Kadabra shortly.

"Yep."

Kadabra was silent. Then he walked to the edge of the tower and jumped off.

"WHAT THE HECK?" asked Weavile, eyes widening in horror.

"Is he crazy?" asked Lapras. She moved over to the edge quickly to see if Kadabra was all right.

"Was it suicide?" asked Cacturne, shocked. "Come on, don't take the challenge that seriously-"

He stopped as he looked over the edge. Kadabra was floating, giving them all a smug look.

"GRAB IT MISMAGIUS!" he shouted. Mismagius nodded and grabbed the wooden idol.

"I can't break this!" she said, dodging around Hypno.

"Then just drop it!" snarled Kadabra, floating just out of Weavile's reach.

"Okay!" said Mismagius, dropping the idol over the edge as Lapras tagged her.

"No!" said Weavile, gnashing her teeth.

**000**

Meanwhile, Murkrow and Arcanine had distracted the other guards. Banette and Luxio had knocked out Dragonite, although Luxio had been tagged. Bellsprout and Bronzong both remained guarding the statue. Charmeleon saw Bellsprout standing at the front, while Bronzong hung in the back. Bellsprout wasn't going to let them pass without a fight.

"So we've got the useless loser, and Bronzong," said Charmeleon, chuckling.

"I'M NOT USELESS!" shouted Bellsprout angrily, snapping into his rage mode.

"Right…ignoring the fact that your own teammate just go knocked out by a kitten."

"JUST SHUT UP!"

"Useless little baby."

"I'M NOT USELESS!" shouted Bellsprout, leaping forward. He began to punch a surprised Charmeleon in the face furiously, which was doing damage, despite the move not being very effective against the fire lizard. Banette ran forward to try and pull the angry flower off, but Bellsprout grabbed the marionette and hurled him against a wall.

Meanwhile, Gabite ran around the fighting Pokémon, straight towards the idol.

"HEY!" said Bronzong, moving forward to tag her. But the bell was too slow. Gabite leaped into the air and shattered the glass statue with a powerful punch.

"AND THE WINNERS ARE THE DEADLY DARKRAIS!" announced Mew, appearing out of nowhere.

"What?" asked Mismagius. "But I dropped the idol off of the cliff! Didn't it shatter?"

"No, Gengar caught it. Bad luck, girl."

"Figures."

"Alright, time to head back to the plane. Cacturne, your team will stay in first class. As for the Cool Cresselias, not only are they LOSERS, but they're going to have to pick someone to send home tonight. Have fun!"

Gardevoir and Ninetales exchanged worried looks.

**000**

"Alright, so who do we vote off?" asked Gardevoir. Mismagius, Froslass, Pidgeot, and Ninetales were with her.

"Well, not me or you," said Mismagius. "I actually got the idol, and you're the captain who only BARELY lost the dancing challenge…because Wooper was basically invincible."

"I failed to get the idol, but a lot of us did," said Pidgeot, nodding to Froslass.

"I'm safe- I didn't mess up," said Ninetales.

"How about we just vote off Electrode and call it a day?" asked Mismagius. "Or Kadabra- he's too clever."

"Well…just because Kadabra was evil last time…he said he's turned over a new leaf, and he seems to be acting kinder this time."

"So, he's still a genius and a threat," pointed out Ninetales.

"But we don't want to get rid of our smartest strategist so soon," argued Gardevoir. "We need to keep Kadabra around- those smarts of his are important. We should keep him around until the merge."

"As for Electrode," said Froslass. "He didn't really do anything wrong, either."

"Well, Froslass, you got tagged AND you were first out in the dancing challenge."

"Not my fault!" said Froslass indignantly. "I don't have legs to step with!"

"So who do you suggest?" asked Pidgeot.

"One of the guards. Dragonite, Bellsprout, or Bronzong."

Bronzong, who had been floating past the girls, slowed down to listen.

"Not Dragonite- he WAS knocked out, sure, but he's so nice," said Ninetales. "Also…he got voted off unfairly last time, and he's really strong. That's a useful teammate right there."

"So, if we're talking about useful, let's get rid of the USELESS Bronzong," said Mismagius. "He's a hunk of metal deadweight…all four hundred pounds of him."

"Okay…," said Froslass. "Bronzong is good to go, I guess."

Bronzong groaned in his head. They wanted him out already…well…time to plan out.

He motioned for Electrode to come over. Electrode was PROBABLY the only one Bronzong considered a friend.

"So," he said, loud enough for the girls to overhear. "Who are you voting for?"

"Well…Bellsprout, I think," said Electrode in his naturally booming voice.

"Really…why is that?"

"Dude abandoned his post because Charmeleon made fun of him, from what I've heard from Charmeleon…he snapped into his rage mode, allowing Gabite to slip by him."

"That's true…I tried to stop him, since I'm not fast enough to get Gabite, but Bellsprout didn't listen…speaking of him, where is he?"

"Hiding in the cargo hold… he apparently snaps on anyone who reminds him of what happened. I had to roll away from the dude before he tried to kill me when I brought up the fact that he was an idiot for letting Charmeleon taunt him."

"Well, I TRIED to get Gabite, not that I have any witnesses," muttered Bronzong, letting some bitterness sneak into his tone. "But either way…that flower should go home. I think I'll vote for him, too, Electrode."

"Whatever, dude…I'm starving. I'm gonna get some food. You wanna come with?"

"Eh…sure."

Back with the gang of girls, a few of them looked uneasy.

"What's with you guys?" asked Froslass.

"Bellsprout still has his rage problem?" asked Mismagius.

"Apparently, he went to some psychologist, but it didn't work," muttered Gardevoir.

"Maybe we should vote him off," said Ninetales. "I don't want him snapping on us- look at what Gloom had to go through last time."

"But Lileep is our friend," argued Pidgeot. "We shouldn't hurt her by voting off her boyfriend."

"Well…not only that, but Bronzong apparently tried to get Gabite, but Bellsprout deserted him…," said Mismagius.

"He could be lying to Electrode so he wouldn't vote for him," pointed out Ninetales.

"Electrode was already voting for Bellsprout…besides, Bronzong isn't smart or manipulative…he's too lazy to plot," said Gardevoir.

"Or he could be actually trying to take us all out," said Ninetales darkly.

"Come on, it's BRONZONG! Are we really getting THAT worried about threats?" asked Mismagius.

**000**

"Oh boy, the first official elimination ceremony!" said Mew, smiling at the Cool Cresselias. "Well, you know how it works- you get a Poke block, you live-"

"WHAT?" asked Trapinch. "WE'RE GOING TO DIE-"

"I mean stay, I mean stay!" said Mew hastily. "Now then…Trapinch, you get a Pokeblock.

"YAY!" said the small Pokémon, heading up to grab her Poke block.

**000**

"**I'm sticking with my vote for Bronzong," said Pidgeot.**

**000**

"**Bronzong," said Froslass.**

**000**

"**My gut says Bronzong, but my head says Bellsprout," said Ninetales. "I'll go with Bellsprout-it's a fact that he's crazy. Bronzong is just a suspicion."**

**000**

**Bronzong shrugged. "Bellsprout."**

**000**

"**Froslass," said Lopunny. "She lost the dancing challenge first, and she didn't even get the idol. Plus, she was chosen over ME for a challenge! Ugh!"**

**000**

"**Eh…I say Lopunny, because I don't like her," said Mismagius. "What? Everyone is voting for someone different."**

**000**

"Well…Lileep, you're also safe!" Lileep waddled up and took her Pokeblock.

"Dragonite, you're still in…Gardevoir, Mismagius, Ninetales, and Pidgeot, come on up!"

The five of them took their respective Pokeblocks.

"Electrode, surprisingly! He made it through an elimination ceremony! And…Clefable!"

The two of them took their blocks, with Electrode glaring at Mew in annoyance.

"I already told ya, Mew, this game is MINE!"

"Right…you said that last time…what place did you come in? Last?"

"UGH! COME ON!"

"Kadabra."

Kadabra stood up, relief in his eyes. So they weren't going to try and get rid of him as soon as possible.

"Gliscor."

Gliscor chuckled before flying up. Lopunny, Bellsprout, Bronzong, and Froslass were still there.

"Lopunny, you only got one vote, so you're safe."

"Who voted for ME?"

Mismagius raised her hand. Gardevoir gave her a look. Mismagius shrugged.

"…Bronzong."

"Uh oh," said Pidgeot, as Bronzong floated to get his Pokeblock.

"Wow…Froslass and Bellsprout are in the final two…how surprising…Bellsprout, you ditched Bronzong to beat up Charmeleon, while you should know that Bronzong is nowhere NEAR fast enough to fight her. Froslass, you failed to get the idol, being tagged by Gengar, and you were out first in the dancing game. But who of you will be getting out in the REAL game?"

Froslass sighed. Bellsprout trembled.

"The final Pokeblock goes to…"

Lileep trembled. Mismagius folded her arms. Gardevoir blinked.

"Froslass."

Froslass sighed again, although this sounded more relieved. Bellsprout slumped over, before hopping up gleefully.

"YES! THIS IS PERFECT!" he shouted, running in for his last confessional.

**000**

"**The thing is, I actually DID get rid of my anger in therapy," said the Flower Pokémon. "But I've become a good actor since then, too. I never wanted to be in this competition, but now that I've tricked everyone…I can get out! I voted for myself! TAKE THAT, MEW!"**

"**Anyways, it was good to see everyone again, but I'd rather be an intern or assistant rather than compete. Sorry, Lileep…I didn't tell you because I didn't want to make you sad. B-but if you win, then it'll all be worth it, right?"**

"**Anyways, I better go. Now that Mew will know I voted myself off, he'll be annoyed."**

**000**

"Voted yourself off?" asked Lileep. Bellsprout nodded.

"I didn't want to play again. It's t-too dangerous…but you can play again, and I'll have fun watching you. Hee hee…this time I got out before you, so I get to watch YOU play, Lileep."

"Get out," grunted Mew, aggravated. "This is THE SECOND PERSON WHO VOTED THEMSELVES OUT!"

Bellsprout headed towards the drop, before stopping. "I need a parachute."

"HERE!" shouted Mew, whipping the parachute at Bellsprout. Bellsprout screamed as he was knocked out the door of the plane before he got a chance to put it on.

"That'll show him," grunted Mew. "ANYWAYS! TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR ANOTHER AWESOME EPISODE OF TOTAL…POKÉMON…WORLD TOUR!"

**000**

Finally, done. These chapters are so LOOOOOOOOONG.

Yep, Bellsprout is gone. Why? I don't know, I got tired of him. He was REALLY fun to write for last time, but his spazziness got wearing towards the end…so this time, I eliminated him early. But he voted himself off, so he's happy!

Fun Fact: Bellsprout's random "RAGE" moments are based off of Trent's weirdness. Bellsprout's growing rages got him voted off last time.

Favorite song line time!:

Wooper: _Gotta dance, gotta step, can't stop, just go! Left, right, left, right!_

Let's just say I can imagine Wooper's spazzy voice saying this. XD

Bronzong pulled off his little plan. People may not like him for it, but it takes skill. He's gotten some respect points from me. And meanwhile, Hypno is plotting evilly…I wonder what will happen. And as for Gengar…why does Froslass hate him? XD

Next Episode: I won't say where it is yet, but it's going to be fun. Anyways, couples deal with separation, while other couples argue. Meanwhile, two campers are still depressed without the ones they love, but a third one is determined not to give up. In the end, one camper manages to get another camper they don't like voted off.

Bellsprout: R-review everybody!


	5. Are You Afraid of the Dark Cave?

What's that coming over the hill, it's a…CHAPTER!

So, I got a question about what Wooper and Luxio were doing in that vent. I would have thought it was obvious- they were spying on Gengar, betting on how quickly the ghost would strike out with Froslass. Which was pretty quick- Wooper won that bet, by the way.

Also- an important poll will be up soon. So check for it, mmkay?

Where will they go this time? Somewhere dark and scary! Time for you to find out on TOTAL…POKÉMON…WORLD TOUR!

**000**

"Our first priority is Dragonite- we want to get him out first," said Hypno to Kadabra and Weavile. "Then we'll handle Clefable, Cacturne, and the other powers."

"Sounds well thought out," admitted Kadabra, although it didn't sound like a compliment. "Hypno, don't you like everyone? I would think that you're not the type to vote people out."

"You'd think that wouldn't you?" sneered Weavile. Kadabra just sighed and didn't respond. But Hypno was thinking. That was a very difficult question to answer. Had Kadabra tried to irk him on purpose? Was that Psychic trying to keep him on his toes?

"I don't particularly like Dragonite," said Hypno, after thinking out his answer carefully. "I think that niceness is all an act. As for Clefable, she mistreated Weavile last season- I think that that is not a good thing. As for Cacturne, you can't say that you want to be competing against him for long."

Kadabra nodded in agreement. "I agree with you on Clefable and Cacturne." But he noted the clever answer- Hypno seemed to be keeping his words smooth and subtle- he didn't want Kadabra suspecting anything.

'_It's too late for that one,_' thought the Psi Pokémon.

**000**

"**That Hypno is clever, but wouldn't he know that I would suspect him? I'm Kadabra- the smartest contestant on this show. I think the only reason he asked me to join his alliance was to keep an eye on me…so I won't reveal that yellow schemer to the rest of the campers. Good tactics."**

**000**

Cacturne was stepping out of the bathroom, shaking off his hands. He bumped into someone as he stepped out.

"Oh, I'm-," he began.

"Sorry!" interrupted Gardevoir. "I didn't mean to hit you-"

"Oh, it's you!" they both said at the same time. Gardevoir looked away and Cacturne let out a cough.

"So, uh…how's first class?" asked Gardevoir.

"It's fine…look, do you need the restroom? I just got out-," said Cacturne, stepping off to the side.

"N-no, it's fine!" said Gardevoir. "Uh…"

Cacturne frowned. They needed to talk about their situation a bit.

"Gardevoir-"

"CACTURNE!" shouted Wooper. He and Piloswine had run up to the couple. Cacturne sighed.

"What is it-"

"Arcanine challenge Piloswine to a food eating contest! We've got to go watch!"

"Can't it wait?" asked Cacturne. Then Piloswine and Wooper began nudging him back to the first class room.

Gardevoir stared after him, before sighing. "Thanks for the chat," she said glumly.

**000**

"**I've tried talking to Cacturne during the challenges, but his team is always keeping him busy…it's really sad," said Gardevoir. "And now I can't even hang out with him in the plane, because we usually stay in different rooms…and his teammates are always keeping him close by."**

**She took a deep breath. "Come on, Gardevoir- make it to the merge, and everything will be fine…I hope."**

**000**

Mew and Mewtwo were both in the cockpit, when Mew heard a noise. He looked over at Mewtwo.

"Oy. Mewtwo. He's back- it's your turn this time."

"I'm steering," growled the co-host.

"Put it on autopilot- I see the huge green button right there."

"Fine," grunted Mewtwo, getting up. He walked into a room where there was a large pole and an opening in the roof. Mewtwo grabbed the pole and stuck his head out of the opening. There, hanging on with all his strength, was Hitmonlee. At the sight of Mewtwo, he waved.

"Hi! Can I be let back on the show-"

Mewtwo began to repeatedly jab the poor Fighting-type with the pole, until Hitmonlee couldn't hold anymore and let go of the plane.

Mewtwo stepped back into the plane's cockpit and sat down next to Mew.

"You're doing it next time," muttered Mewtwo. "This chore stinks. It was funny the first fifty times, but now…eh."

Silence.

Then the two burst out laughing.

"Did you see his face?" asked Mewtwo. "It was a good one!"

"Yeah…oh, look, it's our stop," said Mew, pointing at the GPS. "Pull the plane in for a landing, Mewtwo!"

**000**

"Another cave," said Gabite, sniffing.

"Thank you for that needed update," said Mew, smirking. "Anyways, yes! As Gabite so kindly pointed out, it IS a cave."

Gabite growled. Mew laughed nervously.

"Well, this is no ORDINARY cave. This, my campers, is…DARK CAVE."

Mew paused dramatically. Then he sighed.

"Aren't you a little bit scared?" he asked.

"No…not many dangerous things are found in Dark Cave," muttered Gardevoir.

"Now Mt. SILVER!" said Diglett. Several other Pokémon muttered in agreement.

Mew fished out his walkie talkie. "Mewtwo, write down Mt. Silver on the list," he whispered conspiringly. He then cleared his throat.

"Some fun info on Dark Cave. Other than being ridiculously difficult to navigate without a light, it has THREE entrances."

"Just like a gir-," began Banette, before getting whacked by Gabite.

"…heh…," snickered Mew. Then he coughed. "Uh, yeah. So, we are at the Blackthorn Side. Guess what you guys have to do?"

"Get through the cave," said Bronzong. "Because this show ISN'T completely predictable."

Mew threw a rock at Bronzong telepathically. Bronzong didn't seem to notice…or care.

"Well, Bronzong is correct, to my annoyance," said Mew. "But I left out one little part. You need to get through the entire cave…without light."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" asked Gengar.

Banette frowned. "But, wait…Mew-"

Charmeleon elbowed him in the ribs.

"Any questions?" asked Mew.

"HOW ON EARTH DO YOU EXPECT US TO GET THROUGH THE ENTIRE CAVE WITHOUT LIGHT?" screamed Lopunny.

Mew smiled. "Don't worry…we place a lantern in the middle of the cave. The first team that gets to it can light it and have the advantage."

"Great…so we just need to find a lantern in the dark," said Lileep.

"Well, you'd better get started…like now…GET GOING, CAMPERS!"

Sighing in annoyance, all of the Pokémon trudged inside.

**000**

"**This is bad…I'm still kind of scared of the dark," said Lileep. "Although…y'know…since all of my friends are here, I should be okay."**

**000**

"I can't see!" wailed Trapinch.

"None of us can, so get over it," drawled Bronzong.

"Actually, I can see pretty well," said Mismagius. "But it's straining me to actually make out anything."

"Same here," said Froslass.

"Well, Mismagius can see, but she can't really see anything," said Lopunny. "That's useful."

"Watch it, girl," growled Mismagius.

"More useful than you," said Kadabra dryly. He focused his psychic energy. "But I'm afraid I can't do anything at the moment, either. This darkness renders my telepathy almost useless."

"Almost useless?" asked Clefable.

"I can still read your thoughts, somewhat. And Lopunny, that was very rude of you to think that."

Lopunny scoffed. Kadabra smirked.

"Oh, that yellow skin," he said, sighing dreamily in a passable imitation of Lopunny. "That ruff of white fur…and that dashing smile of his…oh how I wish he was mine…Hyp-"

Lopunny let out a gasp, and then just muttered something under her breath. "Come on, let's keep walking."

She walked straight into a wall. "Oof!"

**000**

"**Okay, I can't REALLY read minds," said Kadabra. "But it's so fun to mess with all of them. My…friends."**

**000**

"I can't hear them anymore," whispered Piloswine.

"So they're gone," said Lapras. "Alright then. Take the bag off, Hypno."

Hypno smirked, taking a bag off of Charmeleon's tail. Soon, the whole cave was lit by the fire Pokémon's flame.

"I can't believe Mew didn't figure this out," said Banette.

"Only because I stopped you from talking," said Charmeleon. "So…which way?"

"Well, even though we don't have a map, the cave should go down the mountain path. Therefore…we should head down," said Hypno.

"You mean where the ground slopes downwards," said Cacturne. Hypno nodded.

"Okay, everyone. Walk around a bit. When you feel the cave start to go down a bit, call us over…and then we'll be able to move on from there."

**000**

"I hate this," moaned Electrode.

"It IS pretty bad," admitted Mismagius. "But how the heck does Mew expect us to find our way out of this freakin' hellhole?"

"I've learned not to ask questions," muttered Kadabra. He bumped into someone. "Ow!"

"Sorry," muttered Bronzong. He scraped against the wall.

"What in Arceus's name are you looking for?" asked Kadabra crossly, covering his ears at the harsh noise.

"An exit…even though we can't see, we can feel."

"Fair enough," admitted the Psi Pokémon.

"I hate Mew," grunted Clefable.

"He's the most obnoxious, idiotic, attention-loving-"

Mew teleported in front of them. "I heard that, boring bell."

"…crazy, dumb, moronic, barbaric, lazy…," continued Bronzong as if Mew hadn't shown up. Mew frowned.

"Fine, is that how you want it? Guess what guys?"

The little music notes were heard once more. Everyone groaned.

"Don't worry, Team Cacturne, you guys don't have to sing!"

"HELL YES! NOW TELL ME THAT MEWTWO IS DEAD AND I'LL BE SET-," came Banette's voice from deeper in the cave.

"I HEARD THAT!" shouted Mewtwo in Mew's walkie talkie.

"Bronzong, did you really have to push him?" asked Gardevoir.

"Yes."

"Better get going," said Mew, laughing at Bronzong in a nasty fashion. He then teleported away.

"How are we supposed to sing in the dark? We can't see!" squealed Trapinch.

"You sing with your MOUTH," said Kadabra, careful to keep the annoyance out of his voice. "You don't need your eyes."

…

"Oh…okay," said Trapinch brightly. Mismagius sighed.

(( Author's Note: I think of this one at medium speed, with some slow parts in the middle…this one is called "It's Dark"))

Gardevoir: _It's dark in here!_

Lileep and Clefable: _It's dark, it's dark!_

Froslass: _It's dark in here!_

Lileep and Clefable: _It's dark, it's dark!_

Lopunny: _It's dark in here!_

Lileep and Clefable: _It's dark, it's dark, it's dark! _

Gardevoir: _What's going on? I can't see a thing!_

Mismagius: _Neither can I, but I know we have to sing…_

Gliscor: _This is stupid, I hate Mew._

Electrode: _He's a jerk, you know it's true._

Pidgeot: _Floating around, he acts like he's a king._

All: _It's dark in here…this cave is as black as night…  
It's dark in here…we need to find a way to get through this…so we can see some light!_

Dragonite: _Ow! Somebody…just stepped on my tail._

Lopunny: _You think that's bad? I just broke a nail._

Kadabra: Oh, how tragic.

Trapinch: _Maybe we can get out with magic!_

Bronzong: _If you think like that we're destined to FAIL._

All: _It's dark in here…this gloomy, dreary land.  
We need to find the light…we can do it…but we just need a hand._

Bronzong: Or a miracle.

Gardevoir: _It's dark in here!_

Lileep and Clefable: _It's dark, it's dark!_

Pidgeot: _It's dark in here!_

Lileep and Clefable: _It's dark, it's dark!_

Mismagius: _It's dark in here!_

Lileep and Clefable: _It's dark, it's dark-_

All: It's DARK!

"Yes, it is," said Mew's voice. "Oh well. Your problem, not mine. See ya!"

There was a bright flash as Mew teleported away.

"Okay…keep moving," said Clefable.

**000**

"Ow…ow…ow!" muttered Golbat, flying into a wall.

"I thought you bats were supposed ta be good at dat…echolocation thing," said Murkrow.

"Well, we are!" said Golbat. "And I…ow! Keep using it…to try and find something…but I keep finding walls…and I'm…OW…bumping into them."

"What about your eyes?" asked Murkrow, arching a brow in the dark. "Bats are supposed ta see well in da dark."

"Oh…right!" said Golbat, opening his eyes. "Hey, look!"

"I can't look…I'm not a bat."

"Oh, well…there's an exit! Right there. And it's going downwards! Get the others!"

"Alright…gimme a moment."

Murkrow flew off, before bumping into a stalagmite.

"Oh, for the love a'…guys! Get over here! Use Charmeleon's tail!"

A bright light appeared as Charmeleon headed towards them. Murkrow jabbed a wing at the entrance.

"Good job, Golbat," muttered Cacturne. "Let's see where it leads."

Everyone followed Cacturne through the path. They all found that they were near a large body of water. Charmeleon shined his tail and they saw the lantern.

"There's the lantern," said Weavile. "Let's snatch it!"

Cacturne shook his head. "We've already got a light, Weavile. And we're not going to play dirty and take it so Gardevoir can't have it. That wouldn't be fair."

"Only because it's Gardevoir," said Gabite boldly. A few of the other campers exchanged glances. That WAS true…

Banette winced, and Cacturne visibly flinched. He shook his head. "No. That's my decision. We've got a light, and we're using it. Besides, it would take more time to go and fetch the lantern. And they may be using Ninetales to light up the way or something."

With that, Cacturne slouched off. Gabite snorted in derision, before following him. Everyone else followed quickly, but Hypno slowed down before stopping Charmeleon.

"Walk slowly…I want to go get a drink of water, okay?" asked the Psychic.

"Got it," said Charmeleon.

Hypno walked back, still seeing Charmeleon's faint flame. He looked down at the lantern. He'd prefer to stay on Cacturne's good side for the time being. He didn't want to stir THAT Beedrill nest. But…he didn't have to take the lantern.

With a low chuckle, Hypno kicked the lantern into the shimmering water.

**000**

Ninetales let out a gasping breath, before coughing loudly.

"Are you all out of juice?" asked Gardevoir. Ever since they had heard someone yell that Charmeleon was using his tail as a light, Gardevoir had decided that Ninetales could do the same thing. However, unlike Charmeleon, Ninetales need to breathe fire, instead of Charmeleon just swinging his tail around.

"Great…you're really useful," scoffed Lopunny.

"Let's see you breathe fire. Or Ninetales can light you up and you can run through the cave, leading the way," said Mismagius. Lopunny just sniffed and bumped into a wall.

"Ow! Where is that stupid lantern?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Bronzong. "They took it already."

"But if they have the light," said Dragonite, shaking water off him. They were near a lake, so Dragonite decided to grab a drink, "why would they take the lantern, too?"

"So we couldn't get it, obviously," said Kadabra.

"That's not Cacturne's style," argued Gardevoir. "He wouldn't try and take us down like that. It's just…sneaky."

"Unless his dark side has come back," pointed out Kadabra.

"I can't see Cacturne doing that," said Lileep. "But Weavile, Gengar, or Charmeleon? Definitely."

"I bet THAT'S what happened. They probably hid it from us," said Gardevoir, hopefully. She really hoped Cacturne didn't authorize it. Was he really trying to crush her team?

**000**

Gengar sighed. "We're going to die."

"Most of us," corrected Hypno. "You can't really die again, Gengar."

"I'd beg to differ," said Weavile, remembering a certain explosion incident last season. Gengar moaned at the memory.

"I beg to differ as well," hissed Gabite. Gengar gulped.

"Guys! I see a white light!" said Diglett, rushing back to them through the ground. When he was in his element, Diglett made a good teammate. When in the wheelbarrow…eh…not so much.

And there it was. A white light was in the distance, straight ahead.

"So we really ARE dying," said Piloswine.

"To think it would end like this!" said Banette, smacking his forehead. "Stuck in a cave with all of you!"

They all glared at him. Banette cracked a smile. "Kidding, guys. Kidding."

"Even though Banette, like Gengar, wouldn't die," said Cacturne.

"Dying must be weird…I'm gonna go through the light!" screamed Luxio. She dashed forward and leaped straight through it.

"OH ARCEUS, NO!" screamed Piloswine. "Luxio, my love, why?"

"Why what?" came a loud voice from the light.

"Holy crap, she's a ghost," said Arcanine, eyes wide.

"You idiots, she's not a ghost. I'm thinking that's the exit," said Charmeleon, starting to grin in the dim light.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" shouted Wooper, rushing past Piloswine. Piloswine frowned, before bounding after Wooper, Diglett on his heels. The rest of the Pokémon followed more slowly, stepping through the light. They shielded their eyes as they stepped through, unable to see because of the brightness.

"Welcome to heaven, o deceased ones," said a voice.

"Aw man, we really ARE dead," said Wooper. "What a shame."

"It's Mew, you dumbass," snarled Gabite.

"That it is!" said Mew, smiling. "And you guys are our lucky winners!"

He pulled out his microphone. "ATTENTION EVERYONE! THE DEADLY DARKRAIS WIN!"

"FINE!" screamed Lopunny from within the cave. "NOW HELP US OUT!"

"Nah," said Mew. "Let's just see you get out by yourselves. It's pretty entertaining."

**000**

"**This challenge sucked," said Lileep, sighing.**

**000**

"**We're getting thrashed," growled Mismagius. "Soon, we're going to have to worry less about enemies, and more about voting off the weakest links. Let's face it, Kadabra may be a threatening guy, but he's a better player than Lileep or Clefable."**

**000**

**Gardevoir sighed unhappily. "I'd better learn to be a better leader, or I could be next!"**

**000**

"Welcome back, Cresselias!" said Mew, waiting for them in the main room. "Fourth time in a row. Are you planning on imitating the Great Groudons last season?"

"Just get on with it," mumbled Bronzong.

"Fine. Gardevoir, Mismagius, Dragonite, Froslass, and Pidgeot, come on up."

The five of them grabbed their Pokeblocks.

"Gliscor and Kadabra."

The two of them both smiled and took their prizes.

"…Trapinch."

Only Ninetales, Bronzong, Lopunny, Clefable, and Lileep were left.

"Sadly, Bronzong."

"Oh, ha ha," muttered the bell, floating up to snatch his Pokeblock.

"…Clefable."

Clefable sighed and walked up.

"And…now we're down to the final three. Seriously, I only think Ninetales belongs here. I mean, Ninetales…you couldn't kep breathing fire so your teammates could see. You should've tried harder."

"Mew," growled Ninetales.

"And for THAT reason, you get to stay and keep trying, come get your Pokeblock and don't kill me," said Mew quickly without taking a breath in between words. Ninetales huffed and walked up.

"Lileep and Lopunny. Will Miss Priss go home, or will the houseplant leave?"

"HOUSEPLANT?" shrieked Lileep. She got up and waddled straight at Mew at a surprisingly fast speed, for a Lileep anyway.

"I AM NOT A HOUSEPLANT!"

"Which is why YOU get the last Pokeblock," said Mew, tossing her the last sweet treat.

"Wait…I'm out? ME?" asked Lopunny, her face going red with rage.

"Yeah, you were kind of annoying during the challenge," said Mismagius. "And none of us really like you…"

"Did you ALL vote for me?" asked Lopunny.

"Pretty much," admitted Gliscor. "You screwed me last time, but you're not sticking around to do it again."

"Ugh…losers!"

**000**

"**Ugh…I can't even believe this!" hissed Lopunny. "I didn't even do anything wrong!"**

"**Pick someone to win? Ha! Yeah right! None of them deserve it…except for maybe that dashing Hypno. Seriously. If he wins…then I'll have no complaints. Then he'll be hot, charming, AND rich!"**

"**Whatever losers. I hope you enjoy Mew making your lives miserable!"**

**000**

Lopunny stomped towards the edge of the plane, before stopping and trembling with fear. "I don't think I can do this."

"BOO!" shouted Mismagius. Lopunny whirled around and backed away from her, tumbling out of the plane.

"AHHHHH!"

**000**

"**I need to have a talk with someone," said Cacturne. "I mean…I still care for Gardevoir, I really do, but…does she still feel the same? What if the competition becomes important…?"**

**000**

"**Will I ever manage to get a chance to talk to Cacturne alone?" wondered Gardevoir aloud.**

**000**

Gabite stepped out of first class for a minute to get some air- Wooper and Piloswine were pulling one of their stupid stunts again, and she really didn't feel like being involved.

"Gabite."

Gabite turned to see a silver flash. But after that, her gaze grew dreamy and unfocused.

"Calm down," crooned a voice. "Just relax and rest easy."

**000**

Cacturne opened the door to the losing team's lodgings. He looked around, and his eyes met with Gardevoir's. He made a quick motion with his hand. Gardevoir moved quietly, as some of her teammates were sleeping.

"Okay…since we were interrupted last time, I figure now we can talk," said Cacturne. Gardevoir smiled.

"So…how are you?" she asked.

"I'm well enough," said Cacturne gruffly. "Not to sound uncaring, but let's not waste time with greetings."

"Good point," agreed Gardevoir.

"So, listen-"

"Cacturne! Cacturne!"

Cacturne resisted the urge to scream in frustration as Luxio bounded up to him.

"What is it?"

"Uh…Gabite is trying to kill Gengar again."

"Get someone else to sort it out."

"…she has him in a choke hold, she's armed with a sharp rock from the cave, Charmeleon is laughing, she knocked out Wooper by knocking him into a wall, and Banette doesn't want to get involved."

Cacturne sighed. "Look, you deal with it, and I'll- HEY!"

Luxio grabbed Cacturne and dragged him back to first class.

Gardevoir stared after him, before sighing and going back to her section.

Hypno was watching from the shadows, twirling his pendulum in his hand.

"Perfect…I knew angering Gabite would cause a commotion," said the Psychic. He smirked at how he had managed to use that pendulum to hypnotize her. After that, he simply told her Gengar was mocking her. "If I keep these two apart, one of them will crack…and then one of them will go home, soon enough. And with Gabite under my control, with the orders to 'keep Gardevoir and Cacturne away from each other', this game will get even easier. That's two campers down for now."

"But onto main priorities," muttered Hypno. He pulled out a list. Several names were circled. Lopunny had recently been crossed out.

"Dragonite and Gardevoir are next. And after that, we'll see if I can get Kadabra out quickly."

Hypno sighed and walked back to first class. Being a genius had its drawbacks. It made things incredibly boring. Passing the bathroom and closet, he went back inside the room, where Gabite was being restrained by Cacturne now.

From the closet, Kadabra emerged.

"We'll see if you can get rid of me," hissed Kadabra. "You think you're smart, but you should always have an ace in the hole."

And with that, Kadabra stepped back into his compartment, sneering at the doorway to first class before he shut his own door.

**000**

And done. Yep. Lopunny is gone. Hurrah, because I don't like her too much.

Fun Fact: While Weavile was the main antagonist, Lopunny was the one who was actually based on Heather. Also, despite Lopunny being "hot", she has never been asked out by any of the other characters, due to her nose being so high up in the air.

Favorite Song Line Time!

Kadabra: Oh, how tragic.

Trapinch: _Maybe we can get out with magic!_

Bronzong: _If you think like that we're destined to FAIL._

Kadabra's sarcastic drawling line makes me crack up, but Bronzong raining on Trapinch's parade takes the cake. Bronzong, stop getting all of the best song lines!

But yeah, Cacturne and Gardevoir aren't doing so well. And Hypno has hypnotized Gabtie? Uh oh. Is Dragonite in danger? What about Kadabra. And will Hitmonlee ever get back on the show?

Probably not.

Anyways, next chapter time!

Next Chapter: Eh…nope, not revealing the location yet. I think I'm just not going to do that from now on. But one contestant continuously plots in the shadows, and has already selected his next target. One tough competitor faces troubles caused by another. In the end, a plan is thwarted, but who goes home?

Lopunny: Jerks. Review. Ugh!


	6. Snowpoint in Playing this Game!

And now it is time for the next challenge/chapter. Oh boy, oh boy!

Okay, about the recent poll- my decision is to not have any Generation V Pokémon in this season OR next season (which is currently Total Pokémon Action). Now then! I am thinking of doing a side fanfic with Gen V Pokémon only. So basically, we get two more seasons with the TPI cast (Mew and Mewtwo's cast), and after that, they're gone. But I'll be tying up a lot of loose ends by the time this season is done, so…

Onto the chapter. This chapter is a wintery chapter just for you guys! Isn't that fun? WHO WILL GO HOME?

Time to find out! The next chapter starts NOW!

**000**

"So…what's it like being in the Losers' Compartment?" asked Arcanine.

Ninetales shrugged, before frowning. "Is that a taunt?"

"Well, I personally don't think you're a loser- I mean, come on, you haven't really screwed up in any of the challenges," said Arcanine, smirking. "I'm just curious- is it that bad?"

"No, it's not HORRIBLE," said Ninetales. "I just want to curl up and relax in first class."

"Oh…eh…maybe I can smuggle you in, and you and I can relax together," suggested Arcanine.

Ninetales blushed, but thankfully, it wasn't visible under her fur. "Probably not. My team would kill me."

"Why?"

"Fraternizing with the enemy- or something stupid like that."

**000**

"**Or for hanging out with a stud like Arcanine," said Ninetales, shrugging. "I mean, he's ridiculously good-looking, but I have Houndoom…still, he's nice- I mean, no! Houndoom is the only one for me! At least, I think…"**

**000**

Trapinch was scribbling in her diary, humming happily to herself. Lileep gave her a strange look, before waddling over.

"You're always doodling in that thing. What's inside it?"

"Nothing…just things…"

"Things?"

"Well, stories about my day…romantic poems dedicated to my true love…and pictures."

"Pictures?"

"Just little sketches. Nothing more."

Lileep cocked her head to one side. "Could I see?" Hey, if she found out who Trapinch liked, maybe she could give them a fair warning. No offense to Trapinch, but she seemed a little…kooky.

"No!" said Trapinch. "It's going to be my little secret. At least, until I confess my feelings to him…and then after we get together, I can show the entire world!"

"Assuming that you'll get together," said Bronzong. "If he doesn't jump out of the plane first."

Trapinch sniffed. "He can't jump out-"

"Oh look. It's me, not caring," said Bronzong, looking away to stare out the window apathetically. Trapinch glared at him, before turning to Lileep.

"Can you watch this for me? I need to use the bathroom!"

"You…trust me with it?" asked Lileep, surprised. She and Trapinch weren't really close- Lileep hardly even knew her.

"Well, duh! You can't open it, anyways. You don't have hands!"

"That's true," muttered Lileep, annoyed. Trapinch giggled loudly before hopping off to go to the restroom. A few moments later, Clefable wandered over.

"Electrode is obnoxious- he's asking me for girl advice to woo over Mismagius," she said to Lileep.

"Isn't she taken? And doesn't he want Gardevoir?"

"Well, he says both are good, and he doesn't care. The pig," said Clefable, disgusted.

"You're just mad because he doesn't want to go out with you," said Bronzong, not even looking at the two girls.

"SHUT UP! AND I HAVE GLOOM!"

**000**

"**Or, at least I did," said Clefable unhappily. "I mean…don't get me wrong, I'm happy he won, but…I miss Gloom. I can sort of understand how Wooper feels without Mawile- who I also miss. My best friend and boyfriend are both gone…the only ones that are close to me and are still here are Lileep, Piloswine, Wooper, and Luxio. And those last three are all on the other team!"**

**000**

"Huh…I wonder if Electrode is Trapinch's crush?" wondered Lileep aloud.

"Crush?" asked Clefable.

"That dream man she always talks about," explained Lileep.

"I hope it is…," muttered Clefable. "If Electrode gets a girlfriend, then maybe we'd all get some peace."

"We?" drawled Bronzong. "We've already established the fact that he isn't attracted to you."

Clefable looked fit to explode, but Lileep was too busy staring at the notebook.

"Well, maybe...she wrote it down in here, after all."

"In there? Her secret crush is written in there?" There was a mischievous gleam in Clefable's eye.

"No," said Lileep firmly.

"Come on, just a peek. We won't tell!"

"No." Clefable rolled her eyes and grabbed the journal. "CLEFABLE!"

"Please, you want to know, too. Any guesses? Probably Gengar or Charmeleon- they're both good-looking."

Lileep sighed. "Make it quick."

Clefable nodded and opened the book to a drawing. She let out a gasp. "Look!"

Lileep pushed over and stared. "Is that…?"

"No way," whispered Clefable.

**000**

"**Gengar or Charmeleon? Nope! Wow…I would've never suspected this!" said Clefable. "I cannot BELIEVE Trapinch has a crush on-"**

**000**

Hitmonlee laughed in his head, holding onto the bottom of the S.S. Kyogre.

"I'm gonna make it! They can't stop me now! I'm gonna-"

Hitmonlee screamed as something pushed him off of the plane.

Mewtwo laughed inside the cockpit. "He was 200 feet away, and I still pushed him off with telekinesis! That beats your old record by 70 feet, mister!"

Mew sighed, handing Mewtwo seventy dollars. "I shouldn't have bet a dollar for each foot."

"No, you shouldn't have," agreed Mewtwo. "Now back to business. Get rid of Banette like you did to Hitmonlee."

"I didn't PLAN to get rid of Hitmonlee," pointed out Mew. "He got out fair and square."

"There was a sticker with an H on his Poke ball in the first challenge. Funny how you saved that one for last."

"Well, how would I know if Diglett, who was immune, would be the last one? I mean-"

"I saw the D sticker, too, dumbass."

"D could've stood for Darkrai! The team names, dumbass!"

"GET RID OF BANETTE!" shouted Mewtwo, annoyed.

"No! YOU TWO ADD RATINGS!"

"We do?" asked Banette behind both of them.

"No assholes allowed in the cockpit!" roared Mewtwo.

"Alright, Mewtwo, you get out and I'll take the wheel!"

"LISTEN YOU-"

"Mewtwo, you just drove past our stop!"

Banette glanced at the GPS. "Wait…what? We're going to Snowpoint City?"

"Yep! Y'see, it's pretty close to that time of year, so why don't we go somewhere snowy?"

"Can't argue with that. I'm going to grab my parachute."

"Don't tell the others, we want to dump them out by surprise!" said Mew, smiling mischievously.

"If you dump out Mewtwo, I won't tell-"

"OKAY, WILL YOU JUST GET OUT OF HERE?" shouted Mewtwo.

**000**

The Deadly Darkrais and the Cool Cresselias all jumped out of the plane- although they immediately regretted it.

"It's FREEZING up here, Mew!" shouted Gardevoir in protest.

"I'm fine," said Froslass.

"Me too," said Weavile.

"One is an ice beauty, and the other is an ice bitch," said Gengar.

"Gengar just called you a bitch, Froslass," said Weavile coolly. Froslass glared at her and Gengar. Gengar shook his head frantically, pointing at Weavile.

"I meant Weav-"

"I don't care," said Froslass expressionlessly.

"I'm feeling pretty warm," said Charmeleon, a content smile on his face. He gave Gabite a glance. "How are you holding up, darling?"

"I AM NOT YOUR DARLING!" shouted Gabite angrily. She was shivering- most dragons were weak to ice, and most of them, like Gabite, hated the cold. Dragonite also looked fairly uncomfortable, huddling with Lapras for warmth (even though Lapras herself was an Ice-type). But was Gabite going to cuddle with that cocky bastard? Fat chance.

**000**

"**He thinks he's so cool!" snarled Gabite. "I don't even like him like that. That time he kissed me? I slugged him afterwards! But he struts around like he's the king of the freaking world! I HATE HIM!"**

**000**

Gabite floated away from Charmeleon, in between Cacturne and Gardevoir, who had been talking a second earlier. Hypno smirked. She didn't even know that his orders were etched into her subconscious…

And speaking of dragons…Hypno leered at Dragonite. "You, my threatening friend, won't be here much longer."

Soon, all of the contestants landed on the snowy ground. Some, like Trapinch and Clefable, shivered in the cold flakes. Others, like Piloswine, bounded through the snow happily. Charmeleon, meanwhile, melted a hole around him, followed by Ninetales and Arcanine.

"I can't help the fact that I'm so hot," the fire lizard said.

"Egotistical bastards aside!" said Mew, floating down.

"Hypocrite," muttered Kadabra.

"Also a hypocrite," muttered Weavile to Kadabra.

"Welcome to Snowpoint City. Or at least the area NEAR Snowpoint City!" said Mew, smiling. "If you didn't know, we're outside the frozen town. A ways away, actually. Because guess what?"

"Just hit us with it now," snarled Weavile in annoyance.

"The first challenge is a sleigh race!" said Mew in excitement.

"You mean we're going to be sledding?" asked Clefable with interest.

"That doesn't sound so bad," admitted Gardevoir.

"Wait a minute," said Kadabra frowned. "To get to Snowpoint City, you have to ascend the inclined icy path, and the layers of snow will most likely be able to obstruct our path, meaning that-"

"English please," growled Gliscor, rubbing his head.

Kadabra snorted, but changed his manner of speech. "We have to go up a hill, when a sled is designed to go DOWN a hill."

"Well, Kadabra, the thing is…you'll have to pull the sled. Like those famous Growlithe races!"

"Hey! I supported the petition to ban those!" shouted Arcanine in protest. "Sleigh dog racing is illegal now!"

"WRONG!" shouted Mew. "Growlithe sleigh dog racing is illegal now! But since none of you are Growlithe now, this is perfectly legal."

"Damnit, Arcanine, why did you have to evolve?" growled Gliscor in annoyance.

"Shut up," shot back the fire dog.

"Anyways. You need to pick EIGHT people to run you through the snow," said Mew. "The others will stay in the sled to be pulled. So choose wisely!"

"But…we have less people to choose from!" shouted Trapinch in protest.

"That means we'll have less weight to pull, though!" said Gardevoir in realization. "Guys, we can win this!"

"So who's going to pull our sled?" asked Cacturne. "Any volunteers?"

"I'll do it," muttered Arcanine in annoyance. "Since I've got the genetics for it, and everything."

"My melting will come in handy," added Charmeleon. "So we should be up front."

"I'll do it," growled Gabite. Weavile also offered, followed by Piloswine and Luxio.

"So we need two more," said Cacturne. "I suppose I'll do it, since I weigh a lot. That leaves one more space open."

"I can do this," offered Lapras.

"Then we're set," finished Cacturne.

Meanwhile, with the Cool Cresselias…

"So Dragonite, Froslass, Ninetales, and Gliscor have all offered to go, but we need four more," said Gardevoir. "Any volunteers, before I start picking."

No one raised their hand.

"Fine. Bronzong."

"What?" asked Bronzong. "Why me?"

"You weigh over four hundred pounds, and I am NOT dragging that behind me," said Ninetales.

"Electrode, you too."

"Maybe if you motivate me a little bit," said Electrode, chuckling with grin on his face.

"Fine. If you do it, we might not eliminate you if we lose."

That shut Electrode up.

"Last two…Kadabra, how about you?"

"I hate to break it to you, Gardevoir, but I am not the model of physical strength," said Kadabra, arching a brow.

"Can't you use telekinesis and float?" asked Gardevoir.

"If no one else is better suited," said Kadabra. "But if we lose-"

"Okay, so Kadabra is out," said Gardevoir. "Pidgeot and…Clefable, then."

"Aw, come on!" wailed Clefable.

"CLEFABLE," said Gardevoir in a tone that meant not to argue.

"Oh, fine," huffed the fairy, crossing her arms. "But I don't like it."

**000**

**Hypno smirked. "Hopefully, I can find an excuse to get Dragonite out of this game. Perhaps if I try to slip him up…no…maybe I can use Gabite instead…no, I got lucky hypnotizing her once, but maybe not a second time…huh…this is quite the dilemma."**

**000**

**Gliscor sighed. "I never liked the snow. But at least I've got Pidgeot1 by my side!"**

**000**

"Are we all ready?" asked Mew, as the Darkrais pulled up their black sled, while the Cresselias pulled up their pink sled. Cacturne nodded, while Gardevoir gave Mew a thumb's up.

"ON YOUR MARK!" shouted Mew.

Weavile glared, while Dragonite smiled.

"GET SET."

Bronzong sighed, while Luxio vibrated with energy.

"GO!"

Dragonite immediately started plowing through, his massive body making a huge path in it. Ninetales was next to him, melting the path. Bronzong and Froslass came next, with Bronzong's metal body preventing the snow from hitting his teammates behind him. Meanwhile, Charmeleon and Arcanine burned their own path, with Gabite and Weavile providing the speed that the Darkrais needed.

"Mush!" shouted Lileep. "Mush!"

"I'll kill her," muttered Bronzong, but moved faster. So far, the Deadly Darkrais had already pulled ahead. Gardevoir wasn't going to lose AGAIN.

Of course, no challenge is ever that easy. Some of the contestants were finding it difficult to concentrate.

"You're so cute," said Piloswine, grinning at Luxio goofily.

"No, you are!" she responded, giggling back.

"No, you!"

"No silly, you!"

"You are!"

"I want to eat you up," said Luxio, grinning evilly.

"No you are…wait, what?"

"Someone kill me," groaned Gabite in front of them. Meanwhile, Weavile was swiping her claws at an annoyed Gliscor.

"Buzz off, will ya?"

"Take that!" Weavile scored her claws across one of the Ground-types wings.

"HEY! WATCH IT!"

Electrode was currently trying pickup lines on Froslass.

"So, I would call you hot, but you're an Ice-type. Nothing wrong with calling you beautiful though, right?"

"Leave me alone."

"Who does that little bomb ball think he is?" hissed Gengar. "Trying to make a move on such a respectable young woman like…like…"

"You?" supplied Banette helpfully.

"Yeah! Wait. NO, NOT LIKE ME!"

"You're so pining for her," said Banette, throwing his head back and laughing loudly.

Arcanine grinned as Ninetales pulled up next to him. "Having fun, hon?"

"Not at all," said Ninetales. "This is…really…exhausting me."

"Well, y'know, Ninetales-"

"ARCANINE! TREE!" shouted Cacturne.

"What-"

BAM! Arcanine ran straight into a tall pine, and slumped to the ground. Gabite stared up ahead at him in annoyance, but didn't stop to pick him up. Instead, she and Weavile ran faster, dragging the unconscious dog through the snow.

Mew floated down to watch. So far, they were about a third of the way there. The Darkrais were ahead, but they were slowing down now that Arcanine had been knocked out and added to their pulled weight.

There was only one way this torture could be made better!

DING DING!

"No…NO!" roared Gabite. "I AM NOT SINGING RIGHT NOW!"

"Cool your jets, dollface," said Charmeleon, glancing back at her.

"I AM NOT-"

"No really, Gabite, calm down," said Mew, coughing. "Since you guys, minus Arcanine, are busy, the people in the SLEIGHS have to sing!"

Gengar sighed. "Well, that's just perfect isn't it?"

"Although, if you WANT to join in while you're running, I MAY give you a bonus."

"He's bluffing," muttered Clefable. "I'm not singing. No way."

((Author's Note: Okay, so this one, since it's only a little past Christmas, is a Winter Medley, which is the name of this song. I do not own ANY of the songs used here, even though I've edited some.))

Murkrow: _Dashin' through da snow._

Lileep: _While the snow is in the sky…_

Gengar: _I'm afraid that we'll all…_

Banette: _Get injured and/or die!_

Kadabra: _While stupid bells ring…_

Bronzong: _To that I take offense._

Trapinch: _We're stuck going through all this snow-_

Gardevoir: _Because Mew has no sense!_

Mismagius: _Jingle bells, jingle bells! Jingle all the way!_

Hypno: _Oh what fun it is to ride-_

Pidgeot: _Though we all may die today!_ (dodges a tree)

Golbat: YOU'D BETTER WATCH OUT!

Trapinch: _You'd better not cry!_

Kadabra: _You'd better not pout, I'm telling you why…_

Cacturne: _Delibird is coming to town…_

Dragonite: _He's making a list, he's checking it twice!_

Diglett and Wooper: _He's gonna find out who's naughty or nice. Delibird is coming to town!_

Electrode: _He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake._

Lileep: Creepy.

Gardevoir: _He knows if you've been bad or good, so be good for goodness' sake_…WEAVILE!

Weavile: Hey!

Hypno: _The weather outside is frightful!_

Charmeleon: _But my fire's so delightful!_ (winks at Gabite, who scowls)

Banette: _This whole show sucks, and it shows!_

Bronzong: _This challenge completely blows…_

Lapras: _It doesn't show signs of stopping._

Ninetales: _And my fur is wet and sopping._

Froslass: _Oh, why did I join this show?_

Luxio: _LET IT SNOW, LET IT SNOW, LET IT SNOW!_

Ninetales: (gasping) _Well, my fire is slowly dying_.

Charmeleon: _But my trail is still frying…_

Piloswine: _And we've still got our sleigh in tow, so... LET IT SNOW…_

Luxio: _LET IT SNOW…_

Both: _LET IT SNOOOOOW!_

As they all finished, everyone looked at Mew. He shrugged.

"Meh…that was average! KEEP RUNNING!"

"DAMNIT, MEW!" shouted Gabite. The Darkrais were still in the lead.

"It's time to introduce our secret weapon!" said Gardevoir. "Dragonite, get into F-formation!"

"Got it!" said Dragonite, smiling.

"What are they up to?" asked Hypno.

"Kadabra!" commanded Gardevoir.

"I'm on it," said the Psychic, focusing his energy. At the same time, Dragonite spread his wings.

"What the heck?" asked Gengar, eyes wide. Dragonite began to fly, with Gliscor and Pidgeot flying as well, while Bronzong and Froslass were floating. At the same time, Kadabra levitated the sled off of the ground. The Cool Cresselias had taken to the skies!

"That's not fair!" shouted Weavile.

"Sorry, Weavile, but life isn't fair," said Pidgeot, smiling.

"On Dragonite, on Ninetales, on Froslass, on Bronzong!" said Trapinch. "On Electrode, on Gliscor, on Pidgeot, on Clefable-"

"Shut up!" said Gliscor, shivering in the cold.

"Wow…they look like Delibird and his eight flying Tauros," said Banette.

"Delibird doesn't have eight flying Tauros," said Hypno. "They're Stantler."

"Whatever."

"How can we catch up with them?" asked Gengar.

Golbat sighed. "We've got five guys, and three girls out there, but none of them are a match for Dragonite."

"There are four girls out there," pointed out Hypno.

"What? No way! Only Weavile, Luxio, and Lapras, although Weavile pushes it. The rest are guys."

Gabite looked back, her eyes wide. "WHAT?"

"Oh. Right. Forgot about Gabite," said Golbat meekly. Gabite turned around and ran straight back at the sled.

"THAT DOES IT!"

**000**

**Golbat shivered in the confessional, covered in bandages, with frozen tears on his face. "Mmmph mmph mmm…mmmph mmm Mamm mmmph mmm!"**

**He sniffled and sobbed loudly.**

**000**

The Pokémon were now inside a dusty temple that they had found in the middle of Snowpoint City. The floor was made of stone, but there were patches of ice throughout that temple.

"Well, since the Cool Cresselias got extremely far ahead when Gabite turned around to kill her own team," said Mew, coughing loudly.

Gabite glared at everyone defiantly.

"I declare the Cool Cresselias the winners…of the FIRST challenge!" said Mew, smiling.

"You mean there are two?" asked Trapinch dejectedly.

"Yup! Here's the second part. Welcome to Snowpoint Temple. If you didn't know, this is the humble home of Regigigas. There was even a statue built here on the bottom floor in his honor."

"And…?" asked Charmeleon.

"Sadly, the statue has vanished. So we're going to build one in its place. You must each build a statue of Regigigas, and the winners' statue will get placed on the pedestal downstairs. Whoever builds their statue CORRECTLY first wins the challenge!"

"Sounds easy enough," said Arcanine, who had recovered from his collision with the tree.

**000**

"**Don't judge me on THAT," said Arcanine. "I've got MAD sports skills. I've also got great ways with women. But…it's actually really hard to do both at once. You've got to prioritize- and if you get cocky, you run straight into a tree!"**

**000**

"Since the Cresselias one part one of the challenge, they get a five minute head start," announced Mew.

"What? Come on!" said Gengar. "They could finish by that time!"

"The statue pieces are heavy!" said Mew.

"They have Dragonite!"

Dragonite blushed and looked away sheepishly.

"Oh well!" said Mew, shrugging. "Your own fault for not picking him Cacturne!"

Cacturne rolled his eyes. He wasn't the one complaining.

"And one more thing…if you DIDN'T have to sing in the singing part, but you still did…then you get ice skates to make things easier!"

Everyone who sang cheered, while others, like Gabite and Clefable, muttered in annoyance under their breath.

"Alright, Cresselias…GO!" shouted Mew. Gardevoir and the others dashed off in different directions.

**000**

"**Primary goal?" asked Hypno. "Mess up that dragon and take the victory. It shouldn't be to hard."**

**000**

"**With my strength, I think this won't be too hard at all!" said Dragonite.**

**000**

**Mismagius sighed. "Thank god we got rid of Lopunny. I mean, can you imagine how she'd act right now?"**

**She puffed out her chest, folded her arms, and mimicked the bunny. "I'm a lady- I shouldn't have to do this! Losers!"**

**000**

"**Being homeschooled by my mother, I know a lot about this place. We're actually fairly close to my home right now…I wonder if I can sneak away?" asked Froslass.**

**000**

Things were going well for the Cool Cresselias. They had already found most of the pieces. The only issue was carrying them, and Dragonite could handle that. Of course, since the large dragon was kept busy, he was starting to get tired. Gardevoir ordered for Dragonite to take a quick rest while the rest of them gathered up the pieces. Since Pidgeot and Gliscor could fly, the two of them simply carried the lighter pieces over the ice, while many of the other Cresselias simply skated across the icy surface. Soon, they had gathered up almost all of the pieces, and they had already built the two legs.

"Attention! The Deadly Darkrais have now entered the competition!"

"Uh-oh," said Mismagius. "Guys, we can't lost AGAIN! Move it! Quick!"

Dragonite, Clefable, and Kadabra were all on building duty (Kadabra's telekinesis came in handy, while Dragonite could lift Clefable to put on the tiny finishing touches, and lift the heavy pieces himself), as the rest of the Cresselias found the remaining parts.

But things weren't looking as good as they were before. Gabite had come down to the bottom room, holding both of the legs in each of her hands. Gengar and Banette floated down after, holding a piece of the torso, while Arcanine carried a few fingers in his jaws. Cacturne ran down after them.

"Gabite, building duty. Charmeleon, Gengar, Murkrow, Hypno, you help her out. Everyone else, grab all of the pieces. Then we can all work together on it."

Bronzong heard this as they passed. Cacturne was smart- he would just have everyone grab all of the pieces, so his entire team would be able to work on the statue together. Great…Bronzong sighed. He needed to get rid of that scarecrow.

Kadabra was currently levitating pieces of the waist onto the statue. He glanced up at Dragonite and Clefable. "How's it going up there?"

"We're okay!" grunted Dragonite, putting Regigigas's stomach on top of Kadabra's pieces. Clefable flashed a thumbs' up as she put together a hand.

Golbat tumbled down the stairs, landing in a heap. The bush piece he was carrying landed on him, crushing the unlucky bat. Arcanine skidded to a halt in front of him, picked it up and took to the building Darkrais. There black statue was coming along a lot quicker than the Cresselias purple statue. They could MAYBE pull this off…

**000**

Gardevoir went over the checklist in her hands (Mew had kindly provided blueprints to the statue). "What pieces do we still need?"

"One bush piece, two fingers on the right hand, and part of the head," reported Pidgeot. "But we also need to put the statue together. The Deadly Darkrais have nearly caught up. They've already built up to the chest, and all they need to do is attach the arms, head, and minor details! Then they'll win! And we'll lose! Again!"

Gardevoir muttered under her breath. "Perfect. Well, let's keep looking. I don't want to lose again."

She frowned as Cacturne ran past her, without even looking at her. She really didn't want to lose. In more ways than one.

**000**

Froslass shifted towards the entrance of Snowpoint Temple. If she could slip away quickly and talk to her mother, she could get the others to vote her off if they lost the challenge.

"Hey, what're you doing?"

Froslass resisted the urge to scream in frustration as Gengar rounded the corner. He arched a brow.

"Are you sneaking out? Is everything okay?"

"Fine, until you showed up," said Froslass calmly. Go away. Go away.

"No need to be so cold," said Gengar.

"I'm an Ice Pokémon. Deal with it."

Gengar chuckled. That was the closest thing to a joke he had heard from her. "No, really, why?"

Froslass sighed. "Why are you always following me?"

"Because I like you," said Gengar. "There's something about you…"

Froslass gave him a strange look, almost surprised, before it faded. How many times had someone said that to her? Too many to count.

"Look, that's it," said Froslass. Gengar frowned.

"What's it."

"Stop it. Just stop it, okay?" said Froslass. "I don't like you like that. I never will. So stop following me around, stop flirting with me, stop wasting your time, and find somebody else. Leave me alone."

And with that, Froslass floated past Gengar, who stared after her in shock.

**000**

**Gengar blinked. "Ouch."**

**000**

**Wooper laughed. "Told you he'd get turned down again!"**

**Luxio sighed and handed him two dollars.**

**000**

Hypno smirked, watching Clefable and Dragonite putting on the finishing touches of the statue. Kadabra had been taken away to try and locate the missing pieces. He laughed coldly, looking down into the collar of fur around his neck. Hypno sincerely doubted that Kadabra would locate the two stone fingers he had stolen.

But onto other matters. Clefable was on Dragonite's shoulders, putting on eyes on Regigigas's head. Dragonite's hands were too large for the small delicate pieces, so Clefable had to do it instead. Hypno laughed, pulling out his pendulum. He glanced at Kadabra's foot, before twirling his weapon and chuck it at the dragon's feet.

"Ow!" shouted Dragonite, jumping up in pain.

"What is it?" asked Clefable, wobbling violently.

"I think I stepped on something! Whoa!"

"Dragonite, be careful- AH!" screamed Clefable as they both fell over, hitting the statue. The statue toppled over, falling apart, as Murkrow put the last piece on the Darkrais' statue.

Hypno restrained himself from laughing as he took the two stone fingers, and threw them in the Cresselias' statues remains.

Everyone came rushing down, the other Cresselias staring in horror.

"What happened?" demanded Mismagius.

"I stepped on something…and we went over," said Dragonite apologetically.

"Great…just great…well, we're guaranteed to lose now!" said Electrode hotly.

"We had already lost," said Clefable. "We were missing two fingers, remember?"

Kadabra said nothing, eyes narrowing. He reached into the rubble and pulled out the two pieces.

"You mean these?" he asked, arching a brow. "I went looking for these…and you had them all along?"

"No way, we would've seen them!" said Dragonite, eyes wide with shock.

Gliscor snorted before gilding away, while Bronzong scoffed. Mismagius rolled her eyes.

But all arguments stopped as a loud thumping was heard. Something was coming down to the bottom of the temple. They heard two voices, one belonging to Mew, and the other belonging to someone else. The second voice was deep and rumbling.

"You mean that they're building a statue in my honor?"

"That's right, Gigas," said Mew, floating besides the giant Regigigas. "Pretty neat, huh?"

"I'll say. Is this a Christmas present?"

"Well, I haven't forgotten that megaphone you got me years ago," said Mew, smiling. "I figured you should get something in return, right?"

Regigigas laughed loudly, as he and Mew looked at the statues.

"Well…I wonder who won…that's a no brainer," said Mew sarcastically. "Looks like the Deadly Darkrais win AGAIN."

There was a low muttering from the Cool Cresselias.

Regigigas frowned. "You smashed my statue…do you know what that means?"

The Cresselias shook their heads.

"You DIE!" roared Regigigas.

The Cool Cresselias screamed and ran out the door. Regigigas and Mew burst out laughing.

"Oh man, that was great!" said Mew. "Good seeing you again!"

"You too, my friend!"

**000**

"**Are ALL of the legendary Pokémon evil?" asked Cacturne skeptically.**

**000**

"**Scary dude," said Golbat, his eye twitching.**

**000**

"**Well, that's a wrap on my plan," said Hypno, chortling to himself. "Bye bye, Dragonite."**

**000**

"We vote off Dragonite, he ruined the challenge for us!" said Mismagius.

"But he's our strongest player," argued Gardevoir. "We shouldn't be so quick to get rid of him."

"I don't care, you did fine without him last time."

"Well, I was only eliminated because you all were tricked," muttered Gardevoir.

Trapinch shrugged. "I don't know Dragonite so well, but I like Clefable better. Why don't we just vote off someone not very useful, like Electrode or Bronzong?"

Bronzong, who heard, floated over. He scowled at her.

"You're going to vote ME off instead of those two?" asked Bronzong.

"Well, you're slow, unkind, and lazy, so why not?" asked Trapinch, trying not to be embarrassed.

"She has a point, you know," said Pidgeot.

"Wow…and here I thought you'd want to vote off Clefable," said Bronzong, trying not to laugh.

"Why? Clefable is cool!"

"Even though she read your diary?" asked Bronzong.

Trapinch gasped. So did the other girls.

"SHE DIDN'T!" said Trapinch. "NO WAY!"

"That's a taboo, right there," said Mismagius. "You NEVER read someone else's diary. That's not right!"

"It's true. Lileep and I are witnesses. You can ask her if you don't believe me."

Trapinch's kind eyes blazed with anger. "SHE'S. GOING. DOWN!"

**000**

The Cresselias gathered at the elimination ceremony. All of the girls looked angry, while Dragonite looked nervous. Kadabra seemed perfectly calm, while Bronzong was enjoying the tension. Gliscor kept glancing at a steaming Pidgeot, while Electrode had backed far away, think that it was best NOT to make a move on any girls right now.

"Angry, eh?" asked Mew. "Yeah, I'd be mad, too, if my team lost FOUR TIMES IN A ROW. But then again, the Great Groudons did too, so you guys MAY be on your way to greatness. Or not! Who knows, really?"

**000**

"**Clefable," growled Pidgeot.**

**000**

"**Okay, Pidgeot, I'll vote for Clefable, don't hurt me," said Gliscor nervously.**

**000**

"**I'll vote Mismagius, just to keep things interesting," said Bronzong.**

**000**

"**Trapinch," said Clefable.**

**000**

"**Dragonite," said Lileep.**

**000**

"Whatever. When I call your name, come get a Pokeblock!"

"Kadabra."

Kadabra chuckled before taking his Pokeblock.

"Gardevoir…Froslass…Pidgeot…Gliscor."

The four of them took their Pokeblocks as well. Hypno stood in the shadows, eyes gleaming as he watched Dragonite. It wouldn't be long now…

"…Electrode…surprisingly…and Bronzong!" said Mew.

The two of them took their respective Pokeblocks.

"Lileep."

Lileep waddled up and took her block. It was down to Mismagius, Trapinch, Dragonite, and Clefable.

"You all got votes this evening, ladies and Dragonite," said Mew.

"Wait, why me?" asked Mismagius angrily.

"Dunno, because you only got one…take your block, Missy," said Mew. Mismagius rolled her eyes at the nickname.

**000**

"**Only BANETTE calls me that…in private," said Mismagius, blushing. "How did MEW know-"**

**000**

"**Cameras are a wonderful thing," said Mew, snickering.**

**000**

After Mismagius got her block, Trapinch was glaring daggers at Clefable, who looked affronted. Dragonite looked nervous.

"Next block goes to…Dragonite!"

Hypno's eyes widened. "What?"

But that was impossible! His plan…what had happened? Nothing was supposed to interfere with his plans! Nothing! But someone…someone had had the nerve to save Dragonite from elimination.

Hypno scowled, before walking out of the room, silently seething. Someone had thwarted him…he just needed to figure out who. But he stopped, deciding that he should hear who WAS going home. If it was Clefable, that was fine. Trapinch was not a threat, so it would be good to keep her in the game.

"Trapinch and Clefable. One of you is extremely annoying. One of you is very prissy, but a strong player. But then again, strong players shouldn't read diaries, should they?"

Clefable gasped.

"That's right, Clefable, you're done here. Trapinch, get your block."

"That'll teach you!" shouted Trapinch. Clefable whirled around.

"Come on! A stupid thing like that? I wasn't the only one-"

Clefable put her hands over her mouth.

"What?" asked Trapinch quietly.

"Nothing."

"SOMEONE ELSE READ IT?" asked Trapinch.

Lileep held her breath, but Trapinch just stomped away. Clefable sighed.

**000**

"**A stupid thing like that?" asked Clefable. "I guess I had it coming, but it sucks that Trapinch had to turn everyone against me like that. If any of my friends win, I'm cool with it. But seriously…Trapinch, at least tell your 'knight in armor' that you dig him. Or I'll have to do it for you…actually…"**

**She shook her head. "Nevermind. I'm sorry I couldn't win for you, Gloom. But maybe I'll see you again sometime. I hope you still like me, even if I AM a loser."**

**000**

Clefable walked towards the edge of the plane quietly before stopping and turning around.

"Oh…and Trapinch, since you voted me off, I might as well do this, since I read your diary and all."

Clefable grabbed the megaphone from Mew. "ATTENTION EVERYONE. THIS IS CLEFABLE. I HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED, BUT I HAVE ONE THING TO SAY."

Everyone perked up.

"We are all aware that Trapinch has a secret crush. And by reading her diary, I have found out that Trapinch's crush…"

Trapinch's eyes widened. She wouldn't DARE!

"…is none other than a member of the Deadly Darkrais named…"

Trapinch charged at Clefable and pushed her. Clefable dropped the megaphone before stumbling out of the plane. Mew laughed loudly, tossing her a parachute.

"You might need this!" he yelled. Clefable just screamed "MEW!" and kept falling.

"Well…that was fun…," said Mew. "Anyways…head back to your losing class…actually, we should just call it the Cresselia Compound!"

Gardevoir glared at Mew.

**000**

"Ah…first class, baby," said Charmeleon. "Enjoying yourself?"

"I'M NOT YOUR- wait, what?" asked Gabite, confused.

"What do you mean, what?"

"No pet name? No taunts? No flirting?" asked Gabite, giving Charmeleon a suspicious look. Charmeleon shrugged.

"Since you hated it so much, I stopped. I get it- we're not 'anything' so I'll just cut it out!"

"Oh…whatever," muttered Gabite.

**000**

"**I am not blushing," grunted Gabite, face red. "Not at all…it's not like I ENJOYED those stupid nicknames of his. They were just…normal. It's weird if he stops. I DON'T LIKE THEM THOUGH."**

"**Because relationships always screw people in these damn shows. Cacturne and Gardevoir, Banette and Mismagius, Pidgeot and Gliscor. When it comes down to it, you need to just go for the goal and WIN- and let NOTHING stand in your way!"**

"**Hey, Gabite, get outta dere, I need ta use da facilities!" said Murkrow. Gabite just huffed.**

**000**

Dragonite yawned, heading back to Losers' Class, before bumping into Hypno.

"Oh, hey there Hypno!" said Dragonite smiling.

Hypno smiled. "Hello Dragonite." He was polishing his hypnotizing pendulum.

"What's that?" asked Dragonite curiously.

"Oh, this? Just a necklace my father gave to me a long time ago. See?" explained Hypno, holding it up to Dragonite's face. The friendly dragon stared as Hypno snapped his fingers. Dragonite's eyes grew dreamy and unfocused as the dragon fell asleep.

Hypno laughed. It was time to handle things HIS way.

**000**

And done. This chapter was much longer than I meant it to be.

Yes, Clefable is gone. Not Dragonite. And Hypno is PISSED. How long will Lileep stay silent about her involvement? AND WHO IS TRAPINCH'S CRUSH? We can actually narrow down when you think about it, though…

The possibilities are Charmeleon, Gengar, Wooper (by technicality), Diglett, Golbat, Arcanine, and Hypno. Although, we can knock off Arcanine and Hypno because they're new. :P Place your bets, people. I'll be narrowing down the list one by one…

I sort of feel bad for Clefable. Other than Lileep (who wasn't close to her too much), she had no one. Her friends were on the Deadly Darkrais, Mawile and Venonat never came back, and Gloom won and left. You've kind of got to pity her a little bit. As for that bitch move at the end that she made, it's because she's jealous that Trapinch has all the time to spend with her crush, but Trapinch won't tell her crush she likes him. That's why Clefable is so annoyed by her. So you can view Clefable as rightfully angry.

Fun Fact: Despite Clefable getting so far in the game last time, she was one of my top ten least favorite characters…maybe even top five. My reason for her getting in the final three was because after Gardevoir and Weavile were eliminated, I needed a girl to get far so I didn't look sexist. XD

But yes…Hypno is pissed, and BRONZONG pulls off another bloody scheme. Go, bell, go!

Favorite Song Line Time!

Gengar: _I'm afraid that we'll all…_

Banette: _Get injured and/or die!_

Kadabra: _While stupid bells ring…_

Bronzong: _To that I take offense._

Damn you, Bronzong, getting all of the good lines. You're not even one of my favorites, but you're bumping your way up. I like Gengar and Banette's line though.

Next Chapter: A certain character is very angry, while another character is feeling pressured by something they know. Meanwhile, another character starts to become meaner and meaner. Two characters deal with their feelings for another, while a different two characters deal with their own problems. BUT WHO IS GOING HOME? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL POKÉMON…WORLD TOUR!

Clefable: So, yeah…you know the drill. Review. Click that little button RIGHT there, and review!


	7. Heartbreak in Hoenn Ocean

Annnnnnnnnnnnnd I'm back! This chapter is probably going to be REALLY easy for everyone to figure out, but hey, we all have chapters like those.

There's a poll up on my profile! Look at it! LOOK AT IT!

So…where shall they be heading today? Who knows!

**000**

"Dragonite, are you feeling okay?" asked Lapras worriedly. The Dragon Pokémon had black bags under his eyes and despite his smile, he looked strained.

"I haven't been able to sleep for a few nights," he muttered in annoyance. "Sorry…I just need some rest."

"You have my sympathies, good sir," said Banette, toasting to Dragonite.

"And mine," said Hypno. "Although, I use sleeping pills to help me sleep, due to my Insomnia ability. Would you care for some?"

Dragonite yawned. "Sure, give me some later tonight."

Banette glanced at Hypno. "Care to toss some of those my way?"

"Since you would have to unzip your mouth-"

"I'm good," said Banette, slumping over glumly.

**000**

"**Perhaps telling Dragonite to stay awake as long as he can was a bit cruel," said Hypno. "But I believe we're going to see a different side of our dragon friend. He'll most likely be too tired to compete in the challenge today…whatever it is."**

**000**

Trapinch was scribbling in her diary again. Lileep sat beside her nervously. Since they were both the only unevolved girls left…Lileep thought it would be good to be friends with her…or at least not arouse her suspicions.

"What are you doing now?" asked Lileep. "Drawing out more pictures?"

"Nope…this is a list of who I'm going to take down!" shouted Trapinch.

"For…what?" asked Lileep, gulping.

"For the people who read my diary…I've actually heard about four more people read it, besides Clefable."

"Who told you that?" asked Trapinch.

"I can't really say," explained Trapinch. "It's a secret, because if I told everyone who I suspected…then they'd all know that I know."

"But who told you?"

"I can't say."

Nearby, Bronzong chuckled darkly.

**000**

"**That girl is a wrecking ball when she's mad," said Bronzong. "I can use her to vote people off as I see fit. Just tell her that Gliscor or Gardevoir read that diary? Bam. She's gone. Heh heh…"**

**000**

Golbat sighed, hanging upside down. He was looking out the window.

"Hey," said Gengar, sitting next to him.

"Hey," said Golbat, his voice quiet. Gengar frowned. Golbat had been quiet and withdrawn ever since this trip had begun. Sure, Gengar was getting shot down by Froslass left and right, but Golbat hadn't been turned down by anyone…at least to Gengar's knowledge. So why the gloomy attitude?

"You okay?" asked Gengar.

"I'm fine," said Golbat. "Not really happy, but fine."

"Why aren't you happy?" asked Gengar, cocking a brow.

"Well…I just don't like getting injured…it happens a lot on this show," explained Golbat.

Gengar chuckled. "Oh come on, dude, a stupid little thing like your curse is bugging you? Dude, one day, your luck will change. Soon, you won't be in a wheelchair every other day."

"I guess you're right."

"Chin up, pal," said Gengar. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go make a move on Froslass."

"Gengar…why don't you ever give up?" asked Golbat, looking at him.

Gengar looked thoughtful, thinking about his answer. "I figure that if I don't win the money, I at least want to win one battle on this show. And if I walk away with Froslass's heart, but with empty pockets, then hey…works for me!"

"…oh."

"Look, don't worry. Physical pain isn't so bad. You almost always heal, anyways…"

With that, Gengar sauntered off to find his icy target of affections.

Golbat sighed, looking out the window again.

"That's good advice, Gengar, but it's my heart that hurts, not my body…," said Golbat quietly.

From around a corner, Murkrow listened, frowning to herself.

**000**

"**Something's wrong wit dat guy," said Murkrow. "I oughta try and find out, because if he starts getting' distracted, he won't be very useful for da team."**

"**He's not da only one hurtin' either. I can read emotions well because I'm close to my gang- I mean, group. Cacturne ain't doin' too well either, and there's somethin' weird goin' on between Charmeleon and Gabite. And from da looks of it, Wooper is pretty down himself. There's a lot of love problems goin' in our team."**

**000**

Cacturne sighed, leaning back in his chair. Why was it so difficult? It was as if Arceus himself was conspiring against the scarecrow to keep him from Gardevoir. Cacturne leaned back even further.

Knowing Mew, the satanic host was probably keeping the two apart on PURPOSE…to see who would crack first. Cacturne sighed. That would be Gardevoir, no question about it. Not that Cacturne thought she was weak- Cacturne just had a much better grip on his emotions.

"PSSST!"

Cacturne jumped, before looking around. His eyes widened with shock as he saw Hitmonlee looking through the window.

"Let me in!" he heard him say faintly. Cacturne rolled his eyes. If it would get the Fighting-type to stop being a creep…

Suddenly, the plane dipped sharply to the right, and Hitmonlee lost his hold on the window. Cacturne looked to see the poor Pokémon falling downwards.

"How does he survive all of that?" asked Cacturne to no one in particular.

"He's Hitmonlee," muttered Charmeleon's voice came from behind him. "He always lands on his feet."

"True enough."

Suddenly, the Kyogre-shaped plane dipped again, this time more violently.

"MEWTWO, ARE YOU DRUNK?" asked Banette.

"No," growled voice over the intercom. "We're heading for our stop. Stop complaining, runt."

"Want to drive like someone who's sane?" asked Banette.

"Want to shut up like someone who's not as annoying?" snarled back Mewtwo.

"Look, if you two don't stop telling each other to do things, I'll force you both to sing a duet together," said Mew.

Mewtwo looked at him in the cockpit, horrified. "You can't!"

"Remember, if I tell you to sing, and you don't, you're out!" said Mew evilly. "That includes YOU, good sir."

Mewtwo strangled Mew. "NO!"

"GET YOUR HANDS BACK ON THE WHEEL, MEWTWO!"

"What? Oh shit!"

SPLOOSH!

**000**

**Wooper let out a gasp of breath. "At times like these, I wish I had insurance…"**

**000**

Thankfully, Mew had the foresight to plan for a situation like this. As it turned out, the S.S. Kyogre could turn into a boat. Although Mew said he just wanted it to turn into a boat because that would be "so freaking awesome your head would explode".

Apparently, it also turned into a submarine.

"We're underwater? Holy crap we're under water!" said Charmeleon in panic.

"Relax, Charmeleon, we're fine, we're in a sub," said Hypno.

"Water…dear god…Houndoom, you lucky bastard," said Charmeleon.

"Oh come on, Charmeleon, at least Arcanine and Ninetales act sane around water," scoffed Weavile.

"Uh, hello? If this fire goes out, I DIE."

"I'm not paying for your insurance," said Mew. "So! As everyone has so brilliantly noted…we are underwater!"

"No, really?" drawled Bronzong. "Even YOU noticed. That's impressive."

Silence.

"Okay…Hitmonlee is tame compared to you," said Mew with obvious dislike. "I mean, he's too stupid to string words together, but YOU-"

"Way to go Bronzong!" said Mismagius.

"Finally, the host gets pissed!" said Charmeleon in approval. Bronzong just floated, giving Mew his insolent stare.

"ANYWAYS," hissed Mew through gritted teeth. "We are in the Hoenn Ocean, which is cool because it RHYMES. This time, we're going to go looking for treasure!"

"Where…on Sootopolis, Mirage Island…," said Kadabra, frowning.

"None of them!" said Mew, laughing heartily. "No, this time, you'll all be searching…UNDERWATER! Although we are near Sootopolis City."

Charmeleon let out a loud curse word. Arcanine looked horrified, before trying to run away.

"Easy there, tiger…dog…thing," said Mew. "I'll explain. You leave three volunteers back here, while the rest of your team searches underwater. You have to find the chest, AND the keys to open it. Each chest has five keys. The Deadly Darkrais have glowing green keys, and the Cool Cresselias have glowing white keys. After you open the chests, you need to solve the riddle that's inside of it, but only the THREE who stay behind can do it. Any questions?"

"How do we breathe?" asked Gardevoir, arching a brow.

Mew sighed. "Even though I KNOW most of you can hold your breath, we've got some masks that you can wear. Any other questions?"

"If we're extremely heavy, can we be excused so we don't sink and DIE?" asked Bronzong.

"No," said Mew. "Just because you're a jerk. Sucks for you, Dragonite, you're heavy, too."

"Oh, shut up Mew," growled Dragonite.

Everyone gasped.

**000**

"**It's officially the end of the world," said Gardevoir. "Dragonite was…MEAN."**

**000**

**Lapras looked horrified. "Did the lack of sleep affect him that much?"**

**000**

**Hypno snickered. "Oh, I forgot to mention that subconscious order I gave- get angrier and angrier the longer you stay awake…and that spell will only come undone when he hears 'Farewell, Dragonite.' Oh, how I love my hypnotism. This time, he's gone."**

**000**

Even Mew was stunned. "O…kay…well, anyways, select your three to stay behind, and then get going. I'm heading for the cockpit until we get some keys back.

Mew stepped into the cockpit, where Mewtwo was reading a magazine. He saw Mew's sad face. "What's with you?"

"Dragonite insulted me," said Mew.

Mewtwo's eyes bulged. "Wait…DRAGONITE?"

"Yeah…"

"Damn…"

Meanwhile, with the campers…

"Charmeleon stays. No exceptions," said Cacturne.

"Wimp," said Weavile. Charmeleon's tail burned brightly with rage.

"Arcanine, I'm guessing you want to stay, too?" asked Cacturne.

"Uh…y-yeah, man," said Arcanine, looking outside the window as they were drifting underwater. "Seriously…"

"We need one more to stay behind. Someone who's good with riddles?" asked Cacturne.

"How about you? I remember last time…," said Banette.

"I'm going to go out there. After all, I'm strong…I can help lift the chest or something. How about YOU stay behind…you helped me in the riddle challenge, after all."

"True…okay…I'll stay."

**000**

"**Something tells me he's more interested in visiting Gardevoir in the ocean blue," said Banette, chuckling.**

**000**

"So Ninetales is staying behind, but we need to pick two more," said Gardevoir.

"I'll stay…," said Kadabra. "After all, I'm rather smart- the riddle shouldn't be too difficult for me to figure out, I believe."

"True enough," said Gardevoir. "Anyone else?"

No one offered.

"Uh…Lileep? You're kind of slow, right?" asked Gardevoir.

"I drift through the water quickly," argued Lileep. "I think Trapinch should stay behind. It won't be easy to swim with those stubby legs."

"You've got stubby legs, too," pointed out Electrode rudely.

"Better than no legs," muttered Bronzong.

"I suppose she's right," admitted Trapinch.

**000**

"**If she's with two people, then she can't get manipulated by one without the third guy hearing," said Lileep. "I mean, if she was alone with Kadabra, that Psychic could definitely fool her, but since Ninetales is there, he won't try anything…I think."**

**Lileep sighed. "Maybe I'm over thinking this…"**

**000**

As all of the swimming Pokémon put on their helmets (excluding the ones that could breathe under water, or didn't need to breathe, like Bronzong) they all hopped into a chamber that was supposed to let them out, as Mew didn't want the plane to get flooded. As they waited to get let out into the water, some of the campers were nervous.

"Is it dark out there?" asked Lileep. "How deep are we expected to go?"

"Don't be such a wimp," muttered Dragonite with a glare. Everyone gave him a shocked look, but no one said anything except Lapras.

"Dragonite, are you feeling okay? Maybe you should sit this one out."

"I'm FINE!" he grunted in annoyance, folding his arms. Hypno hid a smile behind his hand.

"Don't worry," said Cacturne consolingly to Lileep. "I know the water must've been much shallower, all those years ago before you became a fossil, but the ocean in Hoenn doesn't go very deep except in some places…we're near Sootopolis city, so we're right near a shallow coral reef."

"Okay…"

"ATTENTION CAMPERS! I'M ABOUT TO LET YOU OUT. WHEN YOU WANT TO BE LET IN, RETURN TO THIS HATCH WITH WHATEVER YOU'RE CARRYING! OPENING HATCH…NOW!"

The door opened and the swimming Pokémon were sucked out into the blue expanse of water.

"Okay…every split up," said Cacturne from inside his helmet.

"If you find a key, bring it back…if you find a chest, get Dragonite or Gliscor to help you," said Gardevoir.

The contestants began to swim in different directions, when they heard the familiar and annoying sound of music notes.

"Are you serious?" asked Wooper, who had no helmet on, being a Water-type.

"You know the answer to that!" said Mew. "Time to sing, campers!"

((Author's Note: If you've ever watched Disney's Little Mermaid, this song is the tune to Under the Sea. I do NOT own the song or the tune, as I simply changed the lyrics. This is song is called "Hoenn Ocean".))

Lileep: _This is really cold water…_

Wooper: _I really like it here!_

Weavile: (to Lileep) _You're right, I wish it was hotter…_

Lapras: _But it's still nice and clear._

Charmeleon: _I can't wait 'til this challenge is done, I want to get back to shore…_

Luxio: _This is gonna be so much fun._

Gliscor: _Hey, I found a chest on the floor!_ (grabs it)

Lapras: _Hoenn Ocean…Hoenn Ocean!_

Cacturne: (to Gardevoir) _In the big blue, down here with you…_

Gardevoir: _With you again!_

Bronzong: _Let's get this done, I hate being wet._

Pidgeot:_ But we haven't found everything yet!_

Gliscor: (Dragonite picks up the chest) _Hey man, what's up?_

Dragonite: _Hey man, SHUT UP!_

Wooper: HOENN OCEAN! (sees Piloswine and Luxio swimming together and sighs)

Murkrow: _Down 'ere it is actually pretty…_

Diglett: _And there is a lot of sand._

Hypno: (looks at Dragonite) _Well isn't that just a pity…_

Piloswine: _I want to get back to land…_

Luxio: _Hey guys, I just found a KEY!_

Gliscor: _Don't worry, I've got the chest!_

Mismagius: _Soon we'll be out of this sea…_

Froslass: _We've just got to do our best!_

Golbat: WHIRLPOOL! (every gets sucked in)

Wooper: _HOENN OCEAN…WHOA! HOENN OCEAN!_

Mismagius: _Gather the keys, under the seas, so we don't lose again!_

Pidgeot: _This is why I prefer to fly!_

Arcanine: _If I was out there, I'd probably die!_

Ninetales: Me too!

Gabite: _Right now we're swimming, but soon we'll be winning in-_

Everyone: HOENN OCEAN!

Gliscor and Dragonite carried their chest up, while Luxio followed, a key in her mouth. Gliscor decided to try and make some conversation with Dragonite.

"So, uh…how's Lapras?" asked Gliscor, figuring that Dragonite would happy to talk about his girlfriend.

"What about her?" asked Dragonite shortly.

"I was just wondering how you two were doing-"

"How the heck should I know, we're on different teams, moron!" hissed Dragonite.

Gliscor glared. "Okay, you know what? Wait until we get inside the sub ."

Luxio followed them up, and Mew let them inside. Luxio gave her key to Banette, while Dragonite and Gliscor dropped the chest in front of Kadabra and the others.

"We'll get the chest up so you can start unlocking it!" said Luxio.

"Don't worry, we'll get some keys for you soon," said Gliscor to Kadabra, who nodded. Dragonite and Gliscor headed back to the door, but Gliscor stopped Dragonite from leaving.

"What?" growled Dragonite.

"The thing is, I'm not going to be Mr. Nice Guy," said Gliscor, glaring daggers at Dragonite. "I know you're nice, and no one wants to be mean to you, but guess what? You're treating everyone like SHIT right now, and it's not cool. Everyone may like you too much to say it, but I'm not. You may be overtired and you may be cranky, but that DOESN'T mean you lash out at everyone like a jerk. So suck it up and quit it with the attitude!"

((Author's Note: And this is why Gliscor is going up on my favorite character's list. This is like…my favorite moment of the chapter. XD))

Dragonite glared, before swinging a punch at Gliscor. Gliscor flew backwards, hitting a wall, and getting knocked out. Dragonite tossed him into the bathroom before leaving.

**000**

"Yo, I found a key!" said Electrode, looking up at Gardevoir (and trying to get a peek up her dress).

Gardevoir swam down. "Well, pick it up!"

"Uh…NO ARMS!"

"Oh, right, sorry Electrode," said Gardevoir, actually being sincere. It must be hard floating around in the water without any arms. Diglett and Electrode probably understood each other well.

Froslass, Mismagius, and Bronzong all floated over, with Froslass holding another key.

"You found one!" said Mismagius.

"Electrode did," said Gardevoir. Mismagius gave Electrode a mixed look of gratitude and dislike.

"He was probably looking up your dress," muttered the ghost.

"Was not!" said Electrode.

"I'll take it," said Bronzong. "You guys are faster than me, so keep looking."

"That's three keys, and we've got our chest. Cacturne's team only has one key, and no chest!" said Mismagius. "We can win this!"

"But the riddle…don't forget that," said Froslass.

"We've got Kadabra- we won't lose!" said Mismagius, grinning wildly.

**000**

Wooper pushed Diglett inside the sub. They had both found a key each underwater. Wheeling his friend through the corridor of the plane (which now had towels so water wouldn't get on the carpet, Wooper tossed both keys to Charmeleon.

"Great…now we can start unlocking it…as soon as we get the chest. Is anyone coming along with that chest? Or some keys?" asked Banette.

"Uh…I dunno," said Diglett. He glanced at Wooper. "Didn't Cacturne say he found one?"

"I think he said he was looking for Gardevoir, not keys," said Wooper, frowning in thought. Banette laughed.

"Well, knowing Cacturne, he'll be multitasking…keep looking, because we need to open our chest first…Kadabra is on the other team, and he's even smarter than Cacturne!"

"Got it!" said Wooper. He was about to leave with Diglett when he noticed Trapinch looking in his direction.

"Uh…Trapinch…you okay?" asked Diglett.

"Yes…," she said dreamily. Wooper looked at her uneasily.

"Shouldn't you be on the lookout for your team?" asked Wooper.

"Sure…," she said, sighing happily.

"She's weirding me out," muttered Diglett.

"Me too," agreed Wooper. "Come on, let's go!"

They both headed out, while Bronzong and Froslass floated in. They both carried their keys to Kadabra.

"Excellent," murmured the Psychic. He took the keys and unlocked the chest. "Three more keys, and we'll simply have to solve the riddle."

Froslass let out a breathy sigh. They might be safe this round. She looked at Bronzong. "You head out. I'm going to use the restroom quickly."

"Okay," said Bronzong, heading for the exit.

**000**

**Froslass closed the door, turning to face the sink. She needed to wash her hands. "I think I may have hurt Gengar's feelings today. I haven't seen him since- OH MY GOD, GLISCOR!"**

**000**

Cacturne grinned in triumph as he picked up the chest from the ocean floor. He had thought this challenge was going to take a long time, but it was actually going by rather quickly…not that he was complaining. He knew that his team had found some keys already, and he recently heard from Gengar that the ghost had found another one. Things were looking good for them. All they had to do was win, and the day would be perfect.

Gardevoir floated down and seeing him, swam over.

Ah, there was ruining of that perfection. What if Gardevoir was voted off for being a bad leader? Not that she was one…but Cacturne wasn't sure how her team felt about her.

"Hey," she said shyly.

"Hey," he responded, equally awkward. It was funny- they were both out of their teens, but they still behaved like kids.

"So…uh…how're you doing?" she asked.

"Fine," said Cacturne, feeling that familiar pang. He missed her so much…that merge was coming quickly enough. "And yourself?"

"Good…Pidgeot found a key, and she's heading up now to give it to Kadabra. Then we just need two more."

"That's good," said Cacturne. He sighed.

"Look, Gardevoir, I know the others have been keeping me away, but I-"

"Cacturne!" snarled Gabite, swimming over. "Is that chest too heavy for you?"

"I'll take it up in a minute, Gabite."

"Help me take it NOW!" hissed the land-shark. She took the other end and began to drag it up. Cacturne gave Gardevoir a desperate look, but was pulled along by Gabite.

Cacturne saw the pain in her eyes. "All I'm doing is hurting her," he said.

"Finish the challenge first, scarecrow, then talk to your lover," hissed Gabite.

"Why are you allowed to talk to Charmeleon, then?" shot back Cacturne boldly.

"Charmeleon and I are NOTHING!" roared Gabite. She let out a huff and continued swimming.

**000**

"What happened?" asked Pidgeot, eyes wide. She had returned with Mismagius (who also found a key, bumping them up to four total) to find Froslass holding Gliscor's beaten form.

"I found him in this state, in the confessional," explained Froslass. Gliscor let out a low groan, shaking his head.

"Honey, what did this to you?" asked Pidgeot. Despite the moment, Gliscor snorted. Honey? Pidgeot could be so romantic.

"Dragonite," rasped Gliscor. "Sheesh, I knew he was strong, but when he actually hits you, he packs a wallop. Jerk…tossed me in the confessional, bumped my head on something, and after that, nothing…"

"You hit your head on the sink," said Froslass, frowning. "But why did Dragonite-"

"He's been getting angrier and angrier since this competition started," said Gengar, who had returned and given his key to Charmeleon.

"Well, who knows-," began Pidgeot hotly, but then the hatch opened with Cacturne, Gabite, Dragonite, and Lapras all entering.

"We've got the chest, AND the last key," reported Cacturne, rushing in. Dragonite pushed in, the final key in his hand. He brushed past everyone to deliver it to Kadabra and the others.

"Cool guys…ignore my sorry self here," muttered Gliscor. Golbat, Piloswine, Electrode, and Lileep all appeared in the hatch next.

"You get used to it after a while," said Golbat kindly, before flying to the room where the chests were.

As they all headed in, Kadabra and Charmeleon were already unlocking the chest. As it turned out, the last keys delivered were the keys that opened the first lock. More and more members of each team arrived, ready to see what riddles Mew had come up with this time.

Pidgeot, meanwhile, confronted Dragonite, a worried Lapras by his side.

"Why the heck did you punch Gliscor?"

"He looked like he was going to punch me," said Dragonite, glaring.

"WHAT?" roared Gliscor, twitching in pain. "That's Tauros-shit! I gave you a piece of my mind, that's what I did, you stupid-"

"Wow, Dragonite, way to be a jerk," said Charmeleon, eyeing Dragonite warily.

"LISTEN YOU-," growled Dragonite, but Murkrow stopped him.

"Listen you," said Murkrow. "In my gang…of…friends…we NEVER turn on eachudda. So get that attitude cooled down and actually help out ya team."

"Shut up, gangster wannabe," hissed Dragonite.

Murkrow responded with something so quick and foulmouthed that Trapinch and Lileep both gasped. Banette, on the other hand, giggled a bit. Gengar and Charmeleon joined him, though Gengar stopped when he noticed Froslass's look of disgust.

Dragonite looked stunned. Then he raised a fist. "WHY YOU!"

"Kadabra, can't you unlock that any faster?" whispered Gardevoir.

"These keys are very hard to squeeze in," muttered Kadabra in annoyance. "I'm going as fast as I can!"

Cacturne moved to restrain Dragonite, but Dragonite pushed him back. Cacturne staggered against the wall, his eyes darkening, but Banette caught his arm.

Dragonite was about to charge for Murkrow, when something happened. A cool jet of ice blasted Dragonite, and having quadruple weakness to ice, Dragonite fell over, out…cold (no pun intended). Everyone stared, before looking to Lapras. Lapras looked extremely sad, having just knocked out her own boyfriend.

"Dragonite, what's wrong with you?" she asked to herself.

Hypno, on the other hand, looked worried.

"Will the spell come undone if he's unconscious? This isn't good…"

"Got it!" said Kadabra, opening the chest.

"Charmeleon, move faster!" said Lapras.

Charmeleon whistled as he melted the last lock off with his tail. It wasn't cheating if he could've used the key, right? Charmeleon pulled out his piece of paper and read.

"A pretty girl, as cold as steel," he read. "She's one person's entire world, but she's crushed him beneath her heel. From Total Pokémon Island, but I'll give you a hand. Fell for a fool, and was nobody's tool."

"…what the hell?" asked Banette, giving Cacturne a look. Cacturne shrugged.

Kadabra pulled out a note. His eyes widened.

"Better be careful, do not rush…who is Trapinch's secret crush?" he read.

Trapinch went rigid. "What?"

"Well, go on Trapinch, only you know the answer!" said Gardevoir.

"B-but…I…," whispered Trapinch. At the same time, Lileep trembled. Would she say the answer and save her team? Or would Trapinch stay silent. Or would LILEEP have to say it for her?

"Froslass?" suggested Gengar.

"From Total Pokémon ISLAND," said Cacturne. "No newcomers…cold as steel…that fits Weavile."

"Pretty doesn't," said Charmeleon shortly. Weavile scowled at him. "Crushed beneath the heel sound like her, though…doesn't it?"

"Say it, Trapinch!" said Mismagius. "We can't lose this challenge!"

"I can't," wailed Trapinch. "He's in this room! He'll hear me!"

"Come on!" urged Mismagius.

Piloswine frowned. "Lopunny is pretty mean…it could be her. She's definitely pretty."

"But she never fell for anyone, let alone a fool," said Banette.

"She's a fool, and she's pretty high on herself," pointed out Gengar.

"That COULD be it," muttered Gabite. "Used as a tool. Kadabra used her."

Trapinch shook her head in despair.

"Trapinch…," moaned Pidgeot. Lileep gave Trapinch a look. She wasn't going to talk. Lileep sighed. It was now or never. She took a deep breath…

"Mawile."

Wooper's voice was very quiet, but firm. Mew floated in.

"That's right," he said. He looked like he had something more to say. "Charmeleon, give the note to Wooper. Have him flip it over."

Wooper took the note and turned it over. Two words were scribbled in unmistakable handwriting.

'_We're over.'_

Not even a signature. Wooper put down the note and looked out the window, while Luxio and Piloswine both read it.

"Oh, Wooper!" said Luxio with a gasp.

"Sorry, dude," said Mew, sincerely.

Charmeleon gave Wooper a confused look. "How did you know-?"

"Cold as steel…Mawile never wanted to admit she liked me," said Wooper quietly. "She's also a Steel-type. I liked her a lot, but she turned me down a lot…crushed me beneath her heel. And she was never used by anyone, and she fell for the fool…a fool that thought our relationship would last. Me…the fool."

Without another word, Wooper walk off, his tail dragging behind him.

Piloswine pushed Diglett after him, while Luxio padded after them. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Well…uh…everyone can stay in here. The Deadly Darkrais win AGAIN. Cool Cresselias, meet me in the ceremony chamber later on.

A lot of the people were giving Dragonite nasty looks, but Kadabra and Mismagius were both glaring at Trapinch. Trapinch gulped. Maybe she should've spoken up after all…

**000**

"Wooper, come on, come out of the bathroom," said Piloswine.

"I'm fine."

Piloswine sighed in aggravation. "So Mawile dumped you! Harshly, I might add. But it's not the end of the world. There's got to be someone who likes you out there! You're a cool guy!"

"You're just saying that to be nice," muttered Wooper. "I'm a fool, Piloswine…I'm just a fool…"

Piloswine sighed again, this time more exasperated. Injuries were one thing, but a broken heart took time to heal.

**000**

Dragonite stomped past Hypno to head for the elimination ceremony. Hypno chuckled to himself. Apparently, being knocked out was not the same as falling asleep, so the hypnotism was still in effect.

"My only issue is if they decide to vote of Trapinch instead of Dragonite," muttered Hypno. "That would be unfortunate…especially if someone gets on to me. And what if Dragonite remembers those sleeping pills I offered this morning? Will I have to give them to him? Because then he could fall asleep, and become normal once more…"

"Hypno, who are you talking to?" asked a voice. Hypno turned around to see Kadabra approaching him.

"Discussing plans with myself," said Hypno. "And who are you voting for?"

"Why, is there someone you want out?" asked Kadabra, acting like he didn't know.

"I'm still thinking about it," explained Hypno.

"Well, I already have someone in mind, so…I'll be seeing you," said Kadabra, heading for the ceremony himself. Hypno frowned.

He'd have to watch out for that one, too. Maybe hypnotizing Kadabra would have its benefits as well…

**000**

"And once again, the Cool Cresselias SUCK!" said Mew, laughing. "Here you are AGAIN. Although, there are many candidates to go home. So why don't I get started and get rid of some of this tension?"

"That'd be nice," said Mismagius, folding her arms.

"Fair enough, Missy. You first."

"Only BANETTE gets to call me that," hissed Mismagius, walking up and getting her Pokeblock.

"Gardevoir…and Pidgeot."

**000**

"**Dragonite NEEDS to go," said Pidgeot.**

**000**

"**Dragonite," muttered Gliscor, an icepack on his head.**

**000**

"**Gliscor," grunted Dragonite.**

**000**

"**Froslass," said Bronzong. "Because I can. Nothing more."**

**000**

"**Trapinch," said Kadabra, scowling.**

**000**

**Lileep sighed. "Trapinch."**

**000**

"Kadabra and Electrode, you're both safe as well," continued Mew. They both smiled and took their respective snacks.

"…Lileep."

Lileep sighed in relief, going to retrieve her Pokeblock.

"Bronzong."

Bronzong floated up to take his Pokeblock.

"And so we are down to Froslass, Dragonite, Gliscor, and Trapinch. You all got votes this evening. Let's review the possibilities why. Froslass, I have NO idea, to be honest. Trapinch, you refused to spill your secret and save your team from this elimination. Gliscor, you got knocked out by Dragonite, and Dragonite, YOU knocked out Gliscor, and you've been a jerk this entire challenge. So who goes home?"

Froslass looked confused, Trapinch looked nervous, Dragonite looked angry, and Gliscor looked a bit calm, surprisingly.

"Froslass, you're safe. Gliscor, you too."

Gliscor smirked, flying up, Froslass floating behind him.

"And the LAST Pokeblock goes too…"

Kadabra glowered at Trapinch, while Pidgeot looked Dragonite straight in the eye.

"DRAGONITE!"

"What?" asked Trapinch.

"Just kidding," said Mew. "Trapinch, come get your Pokeblock."

"Jerk!" said Trapinch, scampering up to get her Pokeblock.

"ME?" asked Dragonite. "WHY ME?"

"You clearly didn't listen to my speech I gave to you before," said Gliscor disdainfully.

"Shut up, or I'll slug you again," growled Dragonite. Gliscor made a 'come hither' motion with his claw.

"Bring it on, tough guy, you caught me off guard last time," said Gliscor challengingly.

"No…no fighting," said Gardevoir. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but you've become a jerk, Dragonite. See you around."

"Goodbye," said Froslass.

"Farewell, Dragonite," said Kadabra.

Dragonite twitched, as if something had been said to trigger something. "Wait…what…where am I?" he asked.

"You're in my plane, when you should be jumping out," said Mew, bored.

"But…wait…why can't I remember anything?" asked Dragonite, confused. "I mean…I don't remember the challenge…did we lose?"

"Uh…what's going on?" asked Electrode. The angry light had left Dragonite's eyes, but he still seemed confused in some sort of way.

"Hold on…no one switches from angry to kind that quickly," said Kadabra. "Dragonite, do you remember what happened before you couldn't sleep?"

"Not really," said Dragonite. Then his eyes brightened. "Wait a minute-"

"That's it!" said Mew, using telekinesis to push Dragonite out of the plane.

"Good riddance!" said Pidgeot.

"Mew, you idiot!" spat Kadabra. "Something was up with him, and I was about to find out!"

"Too bad, this makes it more interesting," said Mew, laughing with glee. "Catch you guys around. Mew and I are going to eat some Sitrus Berry Salads.

As Mew left, everyone slowly made their way to the losing section. Kadabra stayed behind, lost in thought.

"Something isn't right here…and I'll bet my spoon that Hypno is involved…"

**000**

Gardevoir sighed, walking the empty halls. They'd lost five times in a row…but that wasn't what was bothering her…

Cacturne…she never saw him anymore. Did he still like her? What was he going to say before Gabite took him away?

Gardevoir stopped at the doorway to first class. She peered in, looking for Cacturne. He was there, chatting with Banette while playing Charmeleon in a game of pool (apparently, there were a lot of games in first class). Gardevoir sighed. She wouldn't bother him right now. She wanted him to enjoy his time here…

Even at her own expense.

**000**

Wooper still sat in the confessional, looking out the window behind it. Somewhere out there was Mawile. Not that she cared where he was, anyway.

Wooper sat back down on the toilet. He had been hyper and happy during Total Pokémon Island, but the moment he stepped on this plane, something was wrong. He should've known…he should've realized…

But he didn't…

He still remembered the way Mawile used to smile at him, a little tiny half smile. Wooper smiled at the memory.

But it hurt. A lot.

Wooper knew she wouldn't smile at him like that anymore. It was over between them.

Wooper noticed that confessional camera was still rolling. Wooper flicked it off with his tail, before he started crying.

**000**

Diglett was next to the door, Piloswine and Luxio beside him. There was a sniffling sound coming from inside the bathroom.

"I don't get why he's so torn up over it," said Piloswine. "Mawile wasn't very nice…"

"Well…Mawile was pretty harsh," said Luxio. "I mean, she was a total jerk and broke up with him through a note because they didn't get to see each other anymore. Not like it was Wooper's fault, right?"

"I think it was because Mawile just made Wooper feel happy," said Diglett. "After she said yes to him, he was bouncing around Losers' Land, even though he was injured. She just made him so happy. But now…"

"Poor guy," breathed Luxio.

"Maybe someone else will find him," said Piloswine. "He's a good guy- he deserves it."

"I hope so," said Diglett. "Come on…let's leave him alone for now…"

**000**

And now we're done. Okay, so…

Dragonite is OUT. Yes, I think it was obvious from the start, at least until Trapinch refused to say her crush. I'll get on that in a moment. So anyways…

Fun Fact: Last season, I one time planned to have Kadabra manipulate Dragonite into being mean. I didn't want to do that, though, so I used the idea here with Hypno, making it much more believable in my opinion.

Meanwhile, Trapinch. So we've narrowed it down to two. It's either Wooper or Diglett. Seeing as Trapinch and Golbat never really interacted, and since he was never there when she was staring at Diglett and Wooper, we can rule him out. Besides, Golbat is too angsty and heartbroken.

And speaking of heartbroken…Wooper got wrecked, huh? Poor guy…it was sad for me, because Wooper is very high on my list of favorite characters…Wooper fans, unite!

Favorite Song Line Time:

Lapras: _Hoenn Ocean…Hoenn Ocean!_

Cacturne: (to Gardevoir) _In the big blue, down here with you…_

Gardevoir: _With you again!_

I liked the tiny Cacturne/Gardevoir moment. That and Golbat's "WHIRLPOOL" line. Which slightly made my day. NEXT CHAPTER TIME!

Next Episode: Last time, there was a lot of heartbreak, but this time, Mew has a lot of romance planned. One person makes a decision that could affect everyone, while another person reveals something they've kept hidden for a long time. One person finally opens up to another, while another person ponders their relationship with someone else. In the end, someone finally wins, and someone is voted off…or are they?

Dragonite: Uh…still kind of confused…but uh…review? I guess?


	8. Bellsprout's Big Bonanza Bash One!

Ohohohohoho! Expecting the next challenge? Too bad! And now it's time for…the AFTERMATH! With your host…BELLSPROUT!

Yes. I LIED.

Yes. Bellsprout is hosting the aftermath. Deal with it. I know some find him annoying, but Bellsprout and I have a love hate relationship, so he gets to be the host.

Think about it. Would you rather have pissy Houndoom, stuck up Lopunny, critical Clefable, or super nice Dragonite as the host?

I THOUGHT SO!

So, without further ado, here comes the next episode: Bellsprout's Big Bonanza Bash 1!

**000**

"Welcome, one and all!" said Bellsprout, smiling and waving his leaves enthusiastically. "This t-time, we're going away from Mew and Mewtwo for a moment to present to you my new side show: Bellsprout's Big Bonanza Bash!"

Loud cheers were from the audience, with a female Bellsprout screaming "MARRY ME!"

"Now, before we get down to business, let's explain what this show is about," said Bellsprout, sitting down on a large couch. He was up on a big stage packed with many couches, although none but his own were occupied at the moment. There was a large screen behind him with the show's logo on it (which was the name of the show with a large silhouette of Bellsprout next to it). Many stage lights were shining down on Bellsprout, making him the center of attention.

"Y'see, the people who sponsored Mew and Mewtwo wanted a show where we could listen to the contestants that DIDN'T win. We can hear what THEY have to say. Because the producers care. That, and they want more money. They couldn't really use Mew or Mewtwo, so they decided an ex-contestant should host the show…and well…they chose me!"

He paused. "Because Houndoom refused, and I was too scared to say no…they were r-really scary. But I thought that maybe doing a show of my own w-would help me become more confident! So here I am!"

"Now, before we introduce the losers of the evening, please welcome the Pokémon from Total Pokémon ISLAND that didn't come to this season! Ladies and gentlemen, please give a round of applause for…VENONAT!"

Venonat bounced out, waving enthusiastically, before tripping and falling on her face. She got up and sat down.

"Kabutops!"

Kabutops walked out casually, giving a single wave to the crowd, before sitting next to Venonat.

"Mawile!"

Mawile stepped out, shrugging her shoulders. Though there was applause, there were also some boos when she sat down on the other side of Venonat. She sighed and folded her arms in annoyance.

Bellsprout gulped. "R-Rhydon."

Rhydon stomped out, scowling in annoyance, before sitting far away from the others on a separate couch. While there was applause, Rhydon snarled at the crowd and they quickly settled down.

"Primeape…too."

Primeape was escorted out by two Machop and a Machoke, holding her in a cage. Rhydon arched a brow, while Mawile gaped. One of the Machop winked at her, laughing at her expression. Primeape, on the other hand, reached out and tried to grab Mawile, but being placed next to Rhydon, she couldn't reach.

"And…Scizor!"

Scizor walked out, snickering at the caged Primeape, before settling down next to Kabutops.

"So, how are you guys doing?" asked Bellsprout. "Kabutops, Scizor, relationship going well?"

"Well enough," said Kabutops, smiling.

"No complaints, especially without that damn show," agreed Scizor.

"Good…speaking of relationships…Rhydon and Primeape, are you two still dating?"

"To an extent," grunted Rhydon.

"Jerk," snarled Primeape from in her cage.

"Bitch."

"ASSHOLE."

"PSYCHO."

"Okay, moving on! And Venonat! How are you doing in life?"

Venonat giggled. "All my friends at school treat me like a queen. Still no boyfriend, though. But hey, it's good to be popular."

Bellsprout highly doubted that Venonat was popular, but didn't say anything. "And…Mawile. Not doing so hot on the relationship front, huh?"

Mawile frowned. Normally, Bellsprout would've been afraid to ask her…Mawile supposed that the audience's support gave the Flower Pokémon confidence.

"Yes. I dumped Wooper. Why?" she asked, trying her best to look unfazed.

"Because…well…it was pretty cold," said Bellsprout, giving Mawile a frown of his own.

"Well, I had to do it by note. My only option was to wait for him to get eliminated. But I don't want to dump him right after he lost his chance at winning the game. That'd be kicking him while he's down!"

"But you just STOMPED on his heart," said Bellsprout. Some loud boos were heard, but others shushed them, curious to hear what Mawile had to say.

"Look. Wooper was already torn up . He missed me, and I missed him, but as a friend, nothing more…by dumping him now, he could hook up with any single girl on the show. He's a free man, and besides, now he has no reason to eliminate himself, since we're not an item anymore. So before you call me cold, Bellsprout, learn why I did something. Besides, I didn't ditch him, unlike you voting yourself off."

There was a loud "Oooooooooooooh" at that barbed jab. Bellsprout winced. Mawile had definitely one-upped him there. So he had voted himself off. It wasn't like it hurt Lileep, right? Right?

"Moving on!" said Bellsprout, coughing loudly. "It's our regret to inform you that we could not get in contact with Gloom…heck, we couldn't even find him! No idea what happened to that guy. I was pretty disappointed, since he was my best friend and all…but we've got some guys on the lookout for him, so we may hear from him before long!"

"Huh!" sniffed Primeape, slightly calmer. "He wasn't so great. Just a dumb weed that evolved into a dumber looking stinky flower…"

"At least he has a mouth," said Kabutops, chuckling dryly.

"WATCH IT, SICKLES!"

"Anyways!" said Bellsprout, trying to avoid the impending doom that would be sure to come if Primeape got angry enough to break out of her cage. "It's time to welcome the first losing contestant! Here we have…Lopunny!"

There was a chorus of applause (and also a chorus of boos) as Lopunny stepped out on the stage. Smiling and enjoying the spotlight, she waved to everyone in the crowd, blowing kisses and such. Only when she caught someone booing did she finally stop acting, making a rude gesture with her paw, before sitting down in front Bellsprout, who was chuckling.

"So, Lopunny, how does it feel to be the first one voted off?"

"I wasn't voted off first, YOU were!" said Lopunny, annoyed.

"No, I voted myself off, like Houndoom, which totally doesn't count. SO! How do you feel?"

"Annoyed at a little plant," she said, sniffing.

"Well, would you mind if we played a little game of questions?" asked Bellsprout.

"I don't see why I should- I've had enough games after being voted off," said Lopunny, turning her nose up at Bellsprout.

"WELL THEN!" said Bellsprout. "We're going to play questions…or SPRING!"

"Wait, what's that mean?" asked Lopunny.

"Lopunny, do you really hate everyone?" asked Bellsprout innocently.

"Yes," she muttered. Suddenly, the seat popped out, knocking Lopunny into the air. She hit the ground hard before getting up, dazed.

"Y'see, that's what happens if you LIE," said Bellsprout.

"Fine!" snarled Lopunny. "I'll stand! I just don't have to sit on the-"

Bellsprout pressed another button and the floor beneath Lopunny popped up, sending Lopunny flying back into the couch. Rhydon and Scizor were both laughing loudly.

"So…want to answer now?" asked Bellsprout, smiling.

"I DO hate everyone there!"

SPRIIIIIIING! CRASH!

"Okay, maybe not everyone…I suppose some are okay…"

"Like?" asked Bellsprout, motioning for her to continue.

Lopunny mumbled something. "What was that?"

"Hypno," growled the bunny rabbit.

Bellsprout exchanged a look with everyone. "You know he's evil right?"

"Oh please, Kadabra is evil, not Hypno."

"I don't know," said Kabutops. "Kadabra has been behaving pretty well so far."

"I still don't trust him," growled Scizor. She had not-so-fond memories of Kadabra abandoning her in the last season. "Too smart."

Primeape snarled at the mention of Kadabra.

"Well…Hypno has Weavile and Kadabra in an alliance, so they may all still be evil," said Bellsprout.

"Well Hypno is, and Weavile…well, she seems more like a minion now," said Rhydon. "A pawn. Hypno has her wrapped around his damn finger."

"Man stealer!" hissed Lopunny. "I saw him first!"

"As for Kadabra…I think he's just keeping an eye on Hypno…," said Mawile, leaning back in her chair.

"Hypno isn't evil!" muttered Lopunny. "You all are just jealous that he's still in the game!"

"Well, fine!" said Bellsprout. "If you don't believe us, we'll need some proof! Here comes our next guest to the show! It's…DRAGONITE!"

Dragonite peered behind the curtain hesitantly, but most of the people were applauding him. Cautiously, the large dragon stepped out on the stage, and sat next to Lopunny.

"Hey, Dragonite," said Bellsprout. "How're you feeling. I know you've been pretty woozy lately…"

"I'm doing okay," said Dragonite, managing a small smile. "I've just been feeling weird…and I don't remember some stuff on the plane. One minute I was doing something, and the next…well, I was being thrown off of the plane…I think."

"Yeah, we all saw what happened," said Venonat. "It was pretty harsh!"

"Hypno thought you were too nice and strong, and so he hypnotized you, made you act mean, and took you out of the game," explained Bellsprout. "Sorry, dude."

Dragonite gasped. "Oh no! Did I hurt anyone?"

"Well…you knocked out Gliscor."

Bellsprout clicked his remote, and the large screen above him showed Gliscor laying in the losers' compartment, muttering curses with an ice pack on his head.

"And you almost killed Murkrow."

He clicked the remote again, where Dragonite was rampaging towards Murkrow, until Lapras hit him with an ice beam.

Dragonite looked at the screen. "Lapras…"

"Sorry, pal," said Kabutops apologetically.

"I hope they'll believe me when I tell them what happened!" said Dragonite in dismay. "I mean, I don't want them all to not like me anymore!"

Silence. "Wait…you're not upset about losing the chance at the money?" asked Rhydon.

"Not at all," said Dragonite. "I joined for fun, to make friends and meet new people! But…I guess that makes me look like a threat. It's…pretty sad, actually."

There was a loud "Aw…" from the audience.

"But…well…maybe next time, this won't happen," said Dragonite, smiling.

The audience began to applause loudly. Dragonite stood up and took a quick bow. There was a chorus of music notes out of nowhere.

"Oh, and that's our random music notes section!" said Bellsprout. "Each contestant that hears that while we're talking to them has to sing a song!"

"What?" asked Dragonite, eyes wide. "I didn't know that!"

"Well, Dragonite," said Bellsprout, tossing him a mic. "Y-you have to do it! So come on, I'll get our band in the back to start playing with you."

((Author's Note: Oh boy, a Dragonite solo. I gave it to him because Dragonite has been a background character for too long. He needs a spotlight. This song has a nice, gentle, slow, and relaxing tune in my mind. This song is called "Nice Guy."))

Dragonite: _Ever since I was a little kid…  
It was always my goal to try…  
To be friendly…which I did…  
I was always Mr. Nice Guy…_

_But in this crazy world…it's hard to gain some trust…  
People think you're out to get them…  
You try and make a friendship…but it just…  
Ends really bad, and you only regret them…_

_This world's a place where people cry…  
Where people get mad and people die…  
But through it all I'll always, always try…  
…to be a nice guy…_

Rhydon and Bellsprout both lit lighters and waved them back and forth. They were soon joined by some members of the audience.

Dragonite: _I guess being nice makes you a threat.  
People see you as big trouble.  
But I hadn't known that yet…  
And so I made my bad luck double…_

_But when I look back on it now, I find it kind of funny…  
Because I am not as sad as before…  
It was about adventure, and not the money…  
And now that I'm out, I don't need more…_

_This world's a place where people cry  
Where people get mad and people die  
But through it all I'll always, always try…  
…to be a nice guy…  
…Mr. Nice Guy…_

Dragonite lowered the microphone, looking embarrassed, but the crowd went wild. Most of the ex-contestants were clapping, excluding Primeape and Lopunny. Bellsprout smiled, signaling those who were clapping to quiet down.

"Well, Dragonite, we'll say that's your forgiveness from the rest of the world for your actions," said Bellsprout. "You can just explain what happened to the others when they all arrive here. One by one."

Dragonite sighed unhappily, still remembering all of the apologies he had to make. Especially to Lapras, Murkrow, and Gliscor.

"And speaking of the others…let's see our next contestant…Houndoom!" said Bellsprout.

Many of the female Pokémon in the crowd went completely wild at the mention of Houndoom's name. They screamed even louder when the grouchy, angry, badass canine stepped out. Houndoom didn't look as pleasant as these fans. He seemed a bit annoyed, a bit angry, and a bit sad, all at the same time. Nevertheless, he held his head high as he sat down next to Dragonite.

"Good day, Houndoom," said Bellsprout. "And how are you?"

"Meh."

"Really descriptive," muttered Bellsprout. "So…why did you vote yourself off, Houndoom? I mean, isn't the million important to you?"

"My life is worth more," grumbled Houndoom. "I had almost died…TWICE. No, probably more. Nearly drowning in a cave full of water? That was the last straw. I'm not going to let Mew laugh at my misfortune. So I left. End of discussion."

There were some happy squeals from the audience, with Houndoom giving the girls a weird look.

"So…any regrets leaving Ninetales behind?"

There was some angry hisses from the girls in the audience.

"Well…yeah, of course! I mean…Ninetales is my girl, man. She was also so kind…so caring…so understanding…"

"Oh dear LORD, shut up!" groaned Lopunny. "You treat her like she's a goddess."

"Well, that's because I care about people, Lopunny," growled Houndoom. "Anyways, she's gonna get far…maybe even all of the way! And well…if she wins, I have no regrets…then we can hang out together again after this whole thing is gone and done."

"And what if she finds someone else?" asked Primeape.

Houndoom scoffed. "Ninetales wouldn't cheat on me."

Dragonite looked like he was going to open mouth, but Scizor interrupted him.

"You're not the least worried?" she asked, raising a brow teasingly. "There are plenty of single studs on that plane."

"Why are you looking at 'single studs?'" asked Kabutops, giving Scizor a confused glance.

"I mean…Charmeleon is single," said Scizor, smirking. "And he's a fire-type, too."

"THAT LITTLE- wait, he likes Gabite, so…DON'T DO THAT, SCIZOR!"

Scizor laughed. "Don't worry, I'm a close friend of Ninetales. She wouldn't do that, Houndoom. Trust me."

"So, Houndoom, besides your obvious infatuation with Ninetales, any others you'd like to win?" asked Bellsprout.

"My friends," answered Houndoom shortly. "Anyone I don't want to win? Weavile…or Arcanine."

"How could you not like Arcanine?" asked Venonat. "He's so hot!"

"He's not unkind," pointed out Dragonite.

"Just something about him rubs me the wrong way, that's all," said Houndoom, shrugging his black shoulders.

"You really don't have a lot to say, do you?" asked Bellsprout, frowning.

"Nope."

"No answers? No secrets? No questions?"

"Yeah, I've got a question."

"Go for it."

"When the hell did you grow a pair, Bellsprout?" asked Houndoom. "You were a spineless, panicking scaredy plant…no offense."

"None taken," muttered Bellsprout glumly.

"And so why would you host your own show? Isn't that…frightening?"

"He was too scared to refuse…the coward," grunted Rhydon.

Bellsprout pressed a button and Rhydon was shot of his seat by a spring. He hit the floor, while Lopunny laughed.

"YOU ARE DEAD!" roared Rhydon.

"Security!" screamed Bellsprout. Two Machamp wearing sunglasses walked out, grabbed Rhydon, and carried him away. Rhydon thrashed angrily, still determined to beat Bellsprout to a pulp.

"Can't you fight your own battles?" asked Houndoom, arching a brow.

"Grass beats rock AND ground," sniffed Primeape. "Moron…are you really that weak?"

"MOVING ON!" shouted Bellsprout hastily, anxious and eager to get away from the topic of him being a weakling. "Let's bring out our final contestant for this show's episode…Clefable!"

Clefable walked forward confidently, waving to the crowd. There was a mix of cheers and boos- Clefable was one of those people that you either liked or didn't like. There was no medium.

"And how are you, Clefable?" asked Bellsprout politely.

"Well enough, Bellsprout. And yourself?" responded Clefable, polite, but with a certain coolness in her tone. It was fairly well known that Clefable and Bellsprout didn't like each other very much. While some say it was because Clefable was jealous of Bellsprout being Gloom's best friend, it was more of the fact that Bellsprout was a coward and an unstable individual that could get at your throat when you least expect it. Bellsprout, on the other hand, disliked Clefable's competitiveness and the way should would manipulate Gloom.

"Well enough. Pretty famous now. I mean, I've got my own show. Not many people like you and me get their own show!"

Clefable frowned at the veiled insult. Bellsprout was certainly more confident now. "So your status as a coward has reached an international level?"

There were gasps from the audience, while Bellsprout coughed loudly before he attempted to change the subject.

"So…how do you feel about your elimination, Clefable? Do you think it was fair?"

"Well, I don't think Trapinch cheated to get rid of me, so I guess it was fair…but I do I think I should've been the one to go? No way."

"But you looked in Trapinch's diary, and you were going to tell everyone who she liked."

Clefable rolled her eyes. "He deserves to know. After all, she should tell him early so they can get as much time in together as they can…unlike Gloom and me."

There was a chorus of "Awwwwwwwww" from the audience.

"Besides, it's totally obvious," said Clefable. "Anyone can figure it out."

"Then who is it?" asked Bellsprout.

"Bellsprout, you honestly think I'm going to reveal it on international television? Please. I'm not THAT evil."

"You almost did it on the show."

"You should know that I can be mean when I'm mad," said Clefable sweetly. Bellsprout felt himself sweat. Maybe she caught those small insults…

"Speaking of Gloom," said Bellsprout. "Have you heard from him? We can't find him, and since you two are close…or at least were, we were wondering if you heard anything from him?"

"Yes, I did, and I know why you can't find him, too," said Clefable. "But he doesn't want to be found right now. He's got enough paparazzi and fans following him around, trying to get autographs and interview him. He said that appearing on ANY show right now would be insane for him. Hold on, let me get the letter…"

Clefable walked off of the stage. She came back a few minutes later, a letter in her hand. There was a heart on the back of it.

"Dear Clefable," she read. "I heard you got eliminated on Total Pokémon World Tour. That kind of stinks, huh? While most would be mad at you for doing such a thing to Trapinch, I know why you did- you're not that mean. Anyways, I'm sorry I can't come and see you- right now, everyone's looking for me. But they can't catch me right now, since…"

Clefable stopped there, before continuing. "Tell everyone that I'll show up eventually, when I can. Mew actually already managed to find me, and he asked me to come back for a visit, too! So I should come around soon. Hope to see you soon. From, Oddish."

"Wait, he signed it as Oddish?" asked Bellsprout, confused. "He's a Gloom."

"It was sort of a memory thing- I mean, we got together when he was still an Oddish," said Clefable, embarrassed.

"How sweet."

"Shut up, Bellsprout."

"It's not sweet, it's lame," said Primeape grouchily.

"Get over it- you're separated from your boyfriend by a cage made by Bellsprout," said Clefable.

"So?" asked Primeape, annoyed.

"You're not gonna let BELLSPROUT beat you, are you Primeape?"

"Uh, Clefable," said Bellsprout, eyes widening in panic.

"Wow, Primeape…you're such a wimp."

"THAT'S IT!" roared the ape, breaking through her cage at last. "YOU DIE, BELLSPROUT!"

"SECURITY!" screamed Bellsprout. He looked at the camera, freaking out. "Thanks for joining us on Bellsprout's Big Bonanza Bash! I am your host, Bellsprout, signing off! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Primeape grabbed Bellsprout, who hastily turned the camera off.

**000**

And so we are done with the first Aftermath show. Let me know what you think.

Fun Facts for all of the noncompeting contestants (minus Gloom, since he's absent):

-Venonat is my well-known least favorite character, yet surprisingly enough, she got fairly far in the first season. I dislike her, so she didn't come back for round two.

-While Kabutops was originally one of my favorite characters to write for, he got less entertaining for me, so he didn't return.

-Primeape did not return because she and Gabite were too similar.

-Scizor got the furthest out of any character who hadn't joined an alliance. When you look at it like that, eleventh place in the last season is very impressive.

-Despite Rhydon scaring Bellsprout, the last time they fought, Bellsprout beat him up completely. Although the first time, Rhydon beat him in one hit. Just kind of ironic.

-Mawile was meant to be a girly girl at first, but she wound up being a surly girl.

Favorite Song Line: Unfortunately, since Dragonite sang the entire thing, I can't really pick a single line that I like the most. But I liked how out of all of the contestants, Dragonite cares the least about the money, along with Cacturne, Trapinch, and Bellsprout.

So, I think we all feel a bit sorry for Clefable now. She misses Oddish a lot, though I love the tension between her and Bellsprout. As for Houndoom, I sort of laugh about how in the dark he is…no pun intended by the way. Poor guy. Lopunny was just being her bitchy self…nothing unusual.

Dragonite deserves an award here, seeing as he apologized, proved how good of a person he is, and sang a nice song for everyone. When Rhydon whipped out the lighter, I was happy. XD

And now for Mawile. Yes, some of you may hate her for dumping Wooper, but you can see her reasoning for it. While I don't like Mawile too much, you have to admire her cool head in making choices. I've done something similar before, so I can identify with her.

And so that's it. No "Next Chapter" because I completely said it last time.

Venonat: Review, guys! –girlish giggle-


	9. Sightseeing in Cerulean City!

And now for an awesome update! Who knows how the events of this episode will unfold?

Well, actually, at the moment, only I do. And I am guessing many people will be unhappy with me when this chapter is done.

Then again, we can all hate on Mew instead. Since he really IS me. So, in the meantime, we bring you Houndoom to deliver a message to his fangirls.

Houndoom: Get away from me! –runs off-

Thank you Houndoom! Now let's start this chapter!

**000**

"So our next stop is Cerulean City!" said Mew, looking in a pamphlet. "How interesting- it beat out Hearthome City and Cianwood City for the most romantic towns in all of the Pokémon regions! Maybe you and I can pick up some girls there. Eh? How about it, big guy?"

"I don't know," said Mewtwo, glancing at Mew. "Wouldn't that make Celebi upset?"

Mew's eyes widened, before smacking Mewtwo. "Never mention that again!"

"Whatever, dude. You're only going to Cerulean to get Trapinch to admit her crush."

"No, I want to find Wooper a girl, too!" said Mew indignantly.

"Why would you want to help Wooper?"

"I actually like him," said Mew, frowning at Mewtwo. "Any contestants you like?"

"I liked Primeape. She could actually fight."

"She was psycho."

"Nothing wrong with that."

At that moment, Hitmonlee crashed against the windshield again.

"CODE H, MEWTWO!" shouted Mew loudly. Mewtwo pressed a button frantically. Hitmonlee screamed as he was wiped off by the windshield wipers.

…

"So THAT'S the button for the wipers!" said Mew in realization. "That's good…I'll remember that!"

**000**

"Banette?" asked Gengar.

"Yeah, what's up, dude?" asked Banette. Banette and Gengar had been hanging out together a lot lately. Since Houndoom was gone, and since Cacturne was getting more quiet and distant from everyone each day, Banette and Gengar had gotten close.

"How did you do it?" asked Gengar, sighing.

"Do what?"

"How did you get Mismagius to date you?"

Banette grinned like a cat. "I could tell you, but my advice won't help you."

"Well, tell me anyway."

"Well…we were just hanging out in Total Pokémon Island, and I mentioned that list that they made of the hot guys. She responded saying I should've beaten Charmeleon. We talked and I basically told her I thought she was hot and cool. And then…well…"

"And then?"

"She smirked and attempted to kiss me, but this zipper mouth of mine doesn't do well with the chicks."

"That's IT?" asked Gengar. "Why wouldn't that work for me?"

"Because Froslass and Mismagius are two very different people," said Banette. "Mismagius is wild, sexy, hot, amazing-"

"Get to the point," muttered Gengar.

"Sorry. And then you have Froslass. Obviously socially awkward, cold, and under all of that ice, nervous. You gotta take your time, dude. Don't pressure her."

Banette frowned. All this talk about Mismagius…he missed her. That was for sure.

**000**

Lapras sighed. Arcanine restrained himself from rolling his eyes. Ever since Dragonite had left, Lapras had been a bit…melancholy.

"Alright, spill," said Arcanine. "Something's obviously on your mind, sweetheart."

"I'm not moping about Dragonite, if that's what you're thinking," Lapras responded.

Arcanine frowned. "Then why so…quiet?"

"I'm THINKING," said Lapras. "Dragonite isn't the person who goes from nice to mean that quick. Something happened. But he didn't get the chance to tell us before he left…"

"Well, what happened, then?"

"That's what I'm TRYING to figure out," said Lapras, actually rolling her eyes.

Behind the two of them, Hypno hid a smirk behind his hand.

But Hypno's smirk was wiped off when the plane suddenly pulled into a nosedive.

"Mew, what in Arceus's name are you doing?" he bellowed, gripping his seat for support.

"Uh…landing?"

"This isn't a landing!" shouted Kadabra in Losers' Class. "This is a form of kamikaze or suicide!"

"Eh, so what?" asked Mew over the intercom. "Be grateful I'm not having you jump!"

Golbat was relieved, until he was sucked out the window.

"…we ought to start tying him down," said Charmeleon, trying not to laugh.

**000**

"Welcome, my victims, to Cerulean City!" said Mew, waving his hands. Unfortunately, this did not have the grand effect Mew was going for, as the city was a ghost town.

"Where IS everyone?" asked Trapinch.

"They heard you were coming, and every male thought they might be your crush," said Bronzong dryly. "Naturally, they fled."

Gliscor and Electrode both snorted, doing their best to stifle their laughter. Pidgeot sent Gliscor a look of disapproval, and he became very quiet. Electrode, however, didn't shut up until Mismagius smacked him.

"Ahem…as I was saying," said Mew. "Interesting thing about Cerulean City…it's a romantic hotspot. So we're going to have a romantic challenge today!"

He was met with silence. Then Wooper slumped over and sighed.

"Ouch," said Gengar.

"Well…anyways…you need to pick partners for this challenge. And since I'm nice, I'll let you all pick your dates. And they CAN be on other teams!"

"Is there a catch?" asked Banette, grinning wildly.

"No catch. But you have to have AT LEAST three members of your team participating-"

Banette let out a loud cackle and grabbed Mismagius. Gliscor and Pidgeot immediately paired up, along with Cacturne and Gardevoir, and Luxio and Piloswine. Hypno and Weavile then decided to group together. The remaining campers looked a bit lost.

Arcanine sauntered up to Ninetales. "Hey, sweetheart, want to come with me?"

Ninetales shrugged. "Okay, I guess. My team needs more competitors."

Gengar grinned and walked up to Froslass. "No."

"Come ON!" said Gengar desperately, casting a look to Banette. But the puppet was too busy tickling Mismagius.

Froslass glared. "Why should I?"

"Because I need the pity, and you need more people on your team to compete?" asked Gengar, grinning widely.

Froslass sighed. "Okay."

Gengar was dumbfounded. "Wait…you SERIOUS?"

"Yes…we need all the chances to win that we can get."

"Piloswine," whispered Diglett. "I have a great idea!"

"What?" whispered the pig.

"Let's pair Wooper with Trapinch!"

Golbat had flown off by himself, not wanting to watch Pidgeot and Gliscor cuddle with each other. But Murkrow noticed, frowned, before forming a plan in her head. She figured Cacturne and Gengar were fine right now, but Golbat was still troubled. She decided it was time to find out what was on his mind.

"Oy, you. You and me, let's go!" said Murkrow, grabbing Golbat.

"Wait…what?" asked Golbat.

"We've been winnin' a lot. Let's just try and keep up da routine!"

After all of the teams had been formed (Diglett had decided to pair up with Lileep as friends, and Gabite grudgingly accepted the fact that they needed to win, pairing up with Charmeleon), Mew was ready to announce the first challenge.

"Okay, so here's the thing. You all are going to go inside this mansion!"

Mew gestured to a giant mansion behind him. "Once you're in there, find the room with your name on it. You'll enter your room, and you'll find your significant other…or several of them."

"What's THAT mean?" asked Diglett.

"It means that when you enter your room, Diglett, there will be MULTIPLE Lileep in there. You have to find out which one is YOURS!"

"So you mean…I'll be in a room full of Charmeleon?" asked Gabite.

"I'll be in a room full of Pidgeot?" asked Gliscor.

"And I'll be in a room full of Gardevoir?" asked Cacturne.

"You lucky bastard," muttered Arcanine and Electrode at the same time.

"That's right!" said Mew. "So have fun! Oh and by the way, for example, Cacturne and Gardevoir. You'll find both other Cacturne AND other Gardevoir in your room. After all, to find each other, you both have to be in the same room. Oh yeah, and you only have a set time to find each other. Any questions?"

"Why does he get a room full of Gardevoir?" asked Electrode, nodding towards Cacturne.

"Because I have legs," said Cacturne dismissively.

"ALRIGHT, ENOUGH CHATTER! LET'S GET THIS CHALLENGE STARTED!" announced Mew.

**000**

**Wooper sighed.**

**000**

"**I can barely handle ONE Charmeleon…a room FULL OF THEM?" asked Gabite.**

**000**

**Gliscor was sweating. "Stay focused, Gliscor. You screwed up last time. Not this time. Be CAREFUL!"**

**000**

"**A ROOM FULL OF GARDEVOIR!" said Electrode incredulously. "CACTURNE, I HATE YOU!"**

**000**

Diglett gulped, in an entire room with Lileep and Diglett. He supposed that it would be difficult for him to find Lileep, especially because no one was here to push his wheelbarrow. But then again…his wheelbarrow was red, unlike the other Diglett. If Lileep could spot him in the crowd, and actually move quickly…they could make it.

Across the room, Lileep thought she caught a metallic flash of red. Now all she had to do was make it there at a decent amount of time! Slowly, Lileep began to waddle forward.

**000**

"I've already killed my previous owner," bragged one of the Banette.

"I've burnt down three of their houses," said another.

"I've killed my old owner's entire family," rasped a third.

Mismagius was a bit spooked. At least Banette-Banette was normal. These ones were just…murderous.

"Have you ever killed someone, witchy?" asked one of the Banette. Mismagius shook her head.

"I'll consider murdering someone if I can't find Banette," muttered Mismagius in annoyance. She looked around.

Meanwhile, Banette was being lifted into the air by several Mismagius. "I SAW HIM FIRST!"

"NO I DID. HE'S MINE!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING? DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO FIND A HOT, SENSITIVE BANETTE? I'M TAKING HIM!"

"Kill me," groaned Banette. Then he was plummeting out of the air. He was caught in the arms of someone he was happy to see.

"He's mine," growled Mismagius. "Hands off."

But then he was dropped and picked up by…a different Mismagius. "Nice try," said other Mismagius. "He knows I'm the real one."

They all began to start pulling him. Banette was terrified, remembering a certain fear he had experienced last season.

"Let go of me…PLEASE! STOP IT!" he shouted.

"BANETTE!" said the real Mismagius, floating through the crowd of murderous marionettes and swiping Banette out of the clutches of the other Mismagius. The two of them floated through the doorway and into the hall.

"Well, we both made it," said Mismagius. Banette could tell it was the real one. She had the coy smirk that only Missy had.

"Yeah…thanks for helping me out back there," said Banette.

"Hey, I knew that one had to be you…only you would've screamed like that…most others would've considered themselves lucky," said Mismagius. Her eyes were concerned. "You okay?"

"Yeah…now that I'm with you," said Banette, grinning. "Missy."

Mismagius blushed.

**000**

**Banette took some deep breathes. "Not again…I can't take it when that happens. Seriously, don't judge me…I just…I can't handle it. Not again…"**

**000**

"Come on, beautiful!" said one of the Gengar.

"Ditch this competition and hang with me," said another.

Froslass groaned. "No, no, and no," she said, as a third Gengar had opened his mouth.

The Gengar frowned, before his eyes widened. "WHOA!"

"What?" asked Froslass disdainfully.

"Your bow…it's pink…aren't they supposed to be red?" asked the Gengar.

Froslass shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, you do. You're a shiny-"

Froslass covered his mouth, before floating away quickly. She bumped into another Gengar.

"If I said you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?" asked the Gengar.

"Not in a million years," said Froslass coldly.

"Froslass! It IS you!" said Gengar, hugging her. Froslass blushed for a moment, but pushed him away.

"Did you recognize me?" asked Froslass quickly, determined to avoid discussing that hug.

"No, I've been testing pick up lines on all of the Froslass. You're the first one that's rejected me, so I knew it was you," said Gengar, laughing sheepishly.

Froslass arched a brow. Was he being honest? He had to have noticed it by now…that other Gengar had just met her, and he found out. Or was Gengar really THIS stupid?

**000**

"You're so handsome," said one of the Gardevoir.

"And look at those strong arms," gushed another.

"Please," said Cacturne, sounding as if he was in pain. "Just let me find MY Gardevoir. There are plenty of other Cacturne here, if you think we're handsome."

"But they're all creepy and evil," said another Gardevoir, shuddering. "Not like you!"

"Maybe we ought to be more persuasive," said a fourth, winking seductively. Cacturne just backed away slowly…into another Gardevoir. He turned around.

"Sorry," they both said. Then they gasped. "It's you!"

"Wow…and here I thought we should stop doing that," said Cacturne, tilting his hat down in embarrassment.

"It's a useful trait to have," said Gardevoir, shrugging. "Although, I probably could have found you, seeing as all of the other Cacturne are smiling. Which you rarely do."

"Ha ha," said Cacturne. "Well, we're done. Might as well go-"

"Ah ah ah," said Gardevoir, eyes twinkling. "We can catch up while we're in here."

Cacturne rolled his eyes, but a small chuckle escaped him.

**000**

Outside, those who had already completed the challenge were waiting. Trapinch had found Wooper easily, as he was the only depressed Wooper. All of the other Charmeleon had avoided Gabite like the plague, leading her to the real one easily. Pidgeot and Gliscor, as well as Weavile and Hypno, had all completed the challenge. Murkrow and Golbat soon came out, Golbat unconscious.

"I unscrewed da light bulb," explained Murkrow. "It hit dis one on da head. I knew it was him."

"Good strategy," commented Hypno, impressed.

"I try."

Soon enough, the rest emerged. Unfortunately, Lileep had not reached Diglett in time, and Ninetales had been unable to find Arcanine (who had been flirting with some other Ninetales, thinking they were her). This led to the four of them being knocked out of the challenge. Meanwhile, Luxio and Piloswine were nowhere to be found.

"Where are those two?" asked Mew impatiently.

**000**

What Mew didn't know was that Luxio and Piloswine had skipped the challenge all together, and they had found a bunch of food in an empty diner. Since no one was there to accept their money, they assumed it was free. And free food made Piloswine a very happy pig. Very happy.

**000**

"Well, whatever. We don't have time to wait for them!" said Mew, scoffing. "Piloswine probably mistook Luxio for a cookie and ate her. Time to move on to the next part of the challenge."

Mew led them to an outside diner (a different one than the one Luxio and Piloswine were at) where there were many tables waiting for them, all set with plates, Pokémon food, silver wear, napkins, drinks, and more.

"This is where your dates are taking place!" said Mew, grinning. "And to mix things up, we're going to grade you on how well your dates go! Of course, we're not going to tell you what gives you points and what takes them away, so you should just go with your guts!"

"Well, that sounds simple enough," muttered Gengar. "Even if I lack guts."

"So get to it!" said Mew.

At the start of the dates, Gliscor, Cacturne, Banette, Gengar, Hypno and Golbat all pulled out their chairs for their dates. Wooper just slouched down in his seat unhappily, while Charmeleon hopped in his chair, bored.

"Well, everyone except Wooper and Charmeleon get points!"

"Wait, why not me?" asked Charmeleon.

"Because you're not treating your lady right!" said Mew.

"What lady?" muttered Charmeleon, but Gabite heard him.

"I'd tear you apart, but I want to win," she hissed, setting herself down.

Hypno caught onto what had happened, and he smirked. This challenge would be a breeze to win. Cacturne and Froslass had also figured out the challenge, but Cacturne didn't smile. He looked thoughtful. Froslass, meanwhile, was trying to signal Gengar with her eyes, hoping he'd figure it out.

Hypno, Gliscor, Pidgeot, Froslass, and Gardevoir all put their napkins on their laps. Murkrow and Gabite, meanwhile, tied it like a bib to eat. Mew decided they should get some points as well. The remaining campers did nothing…even Cacturne, surprisingly. Gardevoir seemed confused. He should've known better…was something bugging him?

Hypno was watching everyone, while Weavile focused on his handsome face as he poured her a drink. Charmeleon, Banette, Gengar, and Gliscor followed suit, before everyone started eating…and conversing.

"Cacturne…you forgot your napkin," whispered Gardevoir.

"I realized," said Cacturne. "It's not worth doing now. Mew won't give me points."

"Okay, if you're sure…"

Hypno and Gabite were both eyeing Cacturne warily. Gabite growled under her breath. He was up to something…

Banette and Mismagius were laughing about something nearby. Pidgeot giggled as Gliscor offered to pour her another drink now that she finished. Golbat was watching them, misery floating off of him in waves.

Murkrow gave him a calm look. "Okay, pal. Talk."

"Wh-what?"

"You've been starin' at that goil ever since you got here. There's somethin' on your mind. So talk already."

Golbat sighed.

Murkrow said it for him. "You're in love with her, aren't ya?"

Golbat sighed again, more heavily. He hadn't touched his food, but he sipped the glass of water Murkrow had poured for him.

"Last season, Pidgeot and Gliscor had gotten together fairly early," said Golbat. "Although it wasn't official, the feelings between them were obvious."

"Go on."

"Well, after a series of events that were indirectly caused by Kadabra, Lopunny tricked Gliscor into kissing her. Pidgeot saw, Gliscor was voted off, and Pidgeot was depressed. She refused to participate in challenges, and she was eliminated. I didn't want to vote her off, so I thought I'd tell her before she left…and that I'd miss her. As a friend, you know?"

"Yeah…I ain't stupid, Golbat. Go on."

"Well…she smiled for the first time in weeks, and then she thanked me and…k-kissed me on the cheek. And I was confused, but then I started to like her…a lot."

"So…what happened?"

"When I was voted off, she met me at Losers' Land, and excitedly told me that she and Gliscor were back together. And I…well, I was the heartbroken one that time."

Murkrow frowned. There was something else. It wasn't just longing that he had stared at Pidgeot with (being in a gang, Murkrow learned how to read faces when someone was lying or trying to trick her). It wasn't just love. It was envy.

"Dat's all very well," said Murkrow."But there are plenty of other goils out dere. Why don't you just get one of them?"

Golbat whispered something that Murkrow didn't catch. "What was dat?"

"You'd think I'd be a popular guy after being on a famous TV show, but it's the opposite," said Golbat quietly.

"Why? I'd expect goils to be all over you now dat you're famous."

"They aren't…"

"Well, why not…?"

"Because they're…afraid…"

"Afraid?" asked Murkrow. Nearby, Banette and Mismagius laughed again. NOW Murkrow was confused. "Of what?"

"Because I'm a pain magnet," said Golbat. "That's why, Murkrow!"

"What does dat have to do with anything?" asked Murkrow, cocking her head to one side.

"All of my friends and everyone I knew watched that show, Murkrow. I got injured more times than I can count! After the show, my friends abandoned me. They seem to think my curse is contagious. Any girl that knows who I am is afraid they'll get hurt if they stay near me! No one walks close to me, no one even touches me, Murkrow! Pidgeot was the only person who ever did that, even though she knew I got hurt a lot. I don't just like her, Murkrow. I envy her! She gets to be happy with the one she wants! What do I get? I get beat up every day, remember that most of my friends have deserted me, and deal with it all ALONE. That's why I'm upset!"

Golbat's eyes widened, as if he finally realized what he was saying. "I'm…I'm sorry. I need to use the bathroom."

With that, he flew out of his chair towards the plane.

"Hey, you can't leave in the middle of a date!" shouted Mew.

"It's a bathroom break, Mew," explained Murkrow.

"Too bad, he should've held it in. Disqualified."

Murkrow groaned, but ignored it. She was reflecting on what Golbat had told her. Gengar may have been rejected, but there were plenty of women out there who would've loved him. Cacturne may have been missing Gardevoir, but he still had her. Golbat really had… no one. Murkrow felt a lot of pity. So that's what had been bugging him. Murkrow couldn't really blame him. Poor guy…

Meanwhile, Trapinch and Wooper weren't doing well. Wooper hadn't eaten or done anything, and Trapinch was annoyed. Finally, she got up, and hopped out of her seat.

"This stinks!" she said.

"Sorry," muttered Wooper.

"So you should be! Worst date ever! Mew, I'm done!"

"Eh, whatever, crazy girl," said Mew.

"Look…I only did this for my team, but I never really wanted to be here," said Wooper.

"It's fine!" said Trapinch. "I didn't want to go out with you on this date anyways!"

"Well, sorry!" said Wooper, a bit upset. "Sorry if I'm heartbroken and down about this whole 'dating challenge'!"

"I didn't want to date you!" shouted Trapinch again. "I wanted to go with Diglett!"

She then covered her mouth, realizing what she shouted. There was a loud silence. Charmeleon dropped his fork. Banette and Mismagius stopped laughing. Weavile's jaw dropped.

But their reactions were nothing compared to Diglett's. The Mole Pokémon's eyes widened. With one quick movement, he burrowed into his wheelbarrow.

Mewtwo's raucous laughter broke the silence.

"And you thought it was Wooper! Fifty bucks to me, Mew!" he shouted from the cockpit of the plane. Mew gritted his teeth in annoyance, searching his wallet for the money. Everyone was still staring at Trapinch or Diglett. Trapinch freaked out, skittering off as fast as her stubby legs would take her.

"Wow…just…wow," said Gliscor.

"Well, carry on!" said Mew, still aggravated. He checked his scoreboard. Hypno and Weavile and Gliscor and Pidgeot were in the lead, followed by Gengar and Froslass, who were followed by Cacturne and Gardevoir. Banette and Mismagius and Charmeleon and Gabite brought up the rear.

Well, actually, Cacturne and Gardevoir were losing points again. Cacturne just wiped his mouth using his arm. There was an untouched napkin RIGHT THERE. Gross, dude.

Hypno noticed, but didn't say anything. He was trying to figure out what was going on with the scarecrow. Were his manners really that bad? Banette and Mismagius were whispering about Cacturne's habits to each other, seeming confused. Gardevoir looked anxious. But none of them said anything.

Gabite finally broke the tradition.

"Alright, that's it, Cacturne. I'm calling you out," growled Gabite.

"What?" asked Cacturne, calmly staring at her.

"You're trying to lose on purpose," she snarled accusingly. "Mr. Gentleman, you are having worse table manners than fireball over here."

"Hey!" said Charmeleon, annoyed.

"I'm sick of all of your little theories!" said Cacturne, annoyed. "Gabite, get this idea out of your head. You're the only one that thinks that-"

"Everyone thinks it, pal. They're just too nice to say it," said Gabite, folding her arms.

"That's not true," said Cacturne. "Right, Gengar?"

Gengar chose that moment to offer Froslass a refill.

"Charmeleon, what about you?"

"I'm not getting into this," said the Flame Pokémon, putting his hands up.

Cacturne looked around. Even Banette wasn't talking (he was apparently coughing into his arm very loudly). Cacturne growled in the back of his throat.

"Fine. Fine!" said Cacturne, getting up out of his chair. "If you think I'm a traitor, I might as well not take part. Will that ease your suspicions?"

"No," said Gabite dismissively. Cacturne just walked off, chair in hand.

"He took it well," whispered Mismagius. Banette shook his head.

"Three…two…one…"

Cacturne hurled the chair away, where it the ground, breaking into several pieces. The Scarecrow Pokémon just stomped off, fuming.

Gardevoir got up worried, pushed in her chair, and chased after him.

"Wow, way to be a bitch," commented Charmeleon.

"Idiot! Be polite, we need to win!" shouted Gabite.

"Right. Y'know, screw it. This isn't worth my time," said Charmeleon hotly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" snarled Gabite.

"I'll tell you what. I've asked you several times to give me a chance. You always say no. I've flirted, and I even offered to take you on this date. You're still a stubborn bitch, and I'm not going to deal with this. While Gengar gives Froslass all the time in the world, even though he gets rejected…"

"HEY!" shouted Gengar.

"I'M not him. I'm not going to put up with your shit," said Charmeleon, getting up. "Pour your own damn drinks, hon."

Gabite grabbed his arm. "Don't you DARE."

"Or else what? You'll just be more bitchy? No, really, you're starting to rival Primeape."

Gabite smacked him. Charmeleon staggered backwards, but rubbed his jaw. Smoke shot out of his nostrils and a little bit of fire shot out of his mouth. His eyes blazed, and they locked with Gabite's.

Gabite swung again, but Charmeleon caught it. She tried kicking him, but his leg blocked hers. The land shark tried to lunge forward and bite Charmeleon, but he let out a breath of smoke, which made her cough. Gabite struggled to break her arm free.

"Well, now what?" asked Charmeleon insolently. "Going to throw a temper tantrum because I'm not going to let you beat me up?"

Gabite snarled before grabbing Charmeleon with her other hand. She grabbed his head, yanked it forward, and connected her mouth to his.

For the second time that day, everyone stared. Mew grinned, Banette looked shocked, Froslass's eyes widened, and both Hypno and Weavile dropped their glasses on the ground. Hypno noticed, and hastily started to clean up the shards.

Gabite pulled away, still growling under her breath, but Charmeleon wasn't done. He pushed her down on the table, knocking off most of the plates and glasses, and started to kiss her hungrily. Gabite was enjoying it, until she heard Mew.

"Hey, kids? This is a PG show."

"Oh, get over it," growled Charmeleon.

"You said it, Char- CHARMELEON, YOUR TAIL SET THE TABLE ON FIRE!"

Charmeleon glanced down at Gabite's words, noticing the smoking table cloth. "Damn."

"Okay, I'm ending this challenge before more shit goes wrong," said Mew. "I declare the winners…Gliscor and Pidgeot!"

"What?" asked Weavile. "But…why?"

"They did everything right! They both used their manners, and Gliscor treated her like a queen!"

"But…Hypno and I did everything too!" said Weavile in protest.

"You two broke the glasses," reminded Mew. "Those cost money. So you lose points. That means for the first time…the Cool Cresselias win!"

Gliscor and Pidgeot cheered, before embracing each other.

"So, head back to the plane. We'll hold the elimination ceremony in a few hours. Oh, actually, Gabite and Charmeleon, stay here. You guys get to clean up, since you've burned half of the table."

"Jerk," growled Charmeleon.

**000**

"**Who cares?" muttered Charmeleon. "HOTTEST KISS EVER!"**

**000**

"**Who knew spitfire had a talented tongue?" asked Gabite to herself. Her eyes widened. "I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT- oh, just forget it."**

**000**

**Weavile shrugged. "I think everyone here is crazy nowadays."**

**000**

**Gliscor chuckled. "I've changed, everyone. For the better. I have successfully ended our losing streak! Three cheers for me! Now, can we all forget Dragonite knocking me out?"**

**000**

Gardevoir found Cacturne staring out from Cerulean Cape, looking at the water. The sun had started to set. Cacturne didn't look so good. He looked strained, but oddly calm.

"Hey," she said, standing beside him.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"What happened back there?" asked Gardevoir.

"I just…I just got fed up with it all…Gabite has been on my case forever," said Cacturne.

"It's not…true, is it?" asked Gardevoir. Cacturne shrugged.

"Cacturne, please talk to me!" said Gardevoir, a bit desperately. "This is our only chance for Arceus knows how long!"

Cacturne tilted his hat. "You're probably right. I won't be lasting long now."

"Don't talk like that," said Gardevoir. Cacturne sighed, looking at her for the first time. He had reached a decision. And he was going to hate himself for it.

"That's it."

"What?" asked Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, we're done."

Gardevoir heard him, but she didn't believe him.

"Wait…what do you mean?"

"We're over. Through. You and me…we're done."

"No…Cacturne, don't say that…"

"I'm sorry," replied Cacturne, his voice quiet. He turned and walked away without another word.

"You at least owe me a reason," said Gardevoir quietly. He had said it would work out. He said they would make it through this...

"…I can't," said Cacturne, his own voice sounding choked.

"Cacturne, wait-"

"Gardevoir, please," said Cacturne, walking faster.

"But-"

"Just leave me alone!" yelled Cacturne, running off. Gardevoir made to follow, but she stopped. Just like that. Everything they had had together ended. Just like that. How could this get any worse?

Mew popped out of nowhere, along with the dinging of notes.

"Everyone thought I forgot, which is sort of true, but now that I've got you alone, we can have a Gardevoir solo!" said Mew cheerfully. He noticed her sad facial expression. "What? This a bad time?"

Gardevoir didn't say anything.

"Nervous about doing a solo? Fine, I'll get Cacturne to sing too…if I can find him!"

"No, wait-!" said Gardevoir, but Mew was gone. In the distance, she heard a frustrated cry. No doubt, Cacturne.

"Rules are rules!" said Mew's voice. "You've gotta sing."

Cacturne tilted his hat. "Fine. For her…this last time."

(( Author's Note: I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die…okay, so I promised a Gardevoir and Cacturne song, but I don't think anyone expected a breakup song…too bad. This one is a slow, sad song. It's called "Gone."))

Gardevoir: _What happened to you and me?  
We used to be so close…  
But now you've gone and thrown it all away…_

_We were something, you and I…  
We laughed, but now I cry…  
About the ways you and I used to spend the day…_

_But now you're gone…_

Cacturne: _Don't think about the past…  
It has to be this way…  
It wasn't you, it simply was my choice…_

_Don't think that I won't miss you…  
I'll still long to kiss you…  
I already miss the sound of your voice…_

_But now it's gone…  
Gone…_

Gardevoir: _You didn't even tell me…why you left me here today…  
No reason, no explanation, just a few words and a goodbye…_

Cacturne: _Why can't you see…that it has to be this way?  
I wanted to stay, but I only make you cry…_

Gardevoir: _You've been acting so very strange…_

Cacturne: _And I didn't want things to change…_

Both: _But now I don't what I'm feeling inside…_

Cacturne: _But now it's come to an end…_

Gardevoir: _I lost my love, and a good friend…_

Both:_ And something inside of me has died…_

Gardevoir: _It didn't have to be this way!_  
_But now I'm all alone…_  
_I'm still in love with you, why can't you see?_

Cacturne: _It's over, it's all done…  
And for a long time it was fun…  
And I hope one day you'll actually forgive me…_

_But for now…I'm gone…_

Gardevoir: _You're gone…_

Both: _Gone…_

**000**

**Gardevoir is sniffling in the confessional.**

**000**

"**When I get my hands on that scarecrow scumbag," snarled Mismagius.**

**000**

Cacturne sat in Losers' Class with the rest of his team. He was leaning back and not saying much. Everyone was staring at him expectantly.

"What is it?" he asked calmly.

"Well…who are we gonna vote off?" asked Arcanine awkwardly.

"Vote for whoever you want, it doesn't matter to me," said Cacturne.

"And if we vote for you?" asked Gabite, glaring daggers at Cacturne.

Cacturne laughed. But this laugh wasn't his usual chuckle. Everyone else exchanged glances.

"Vote me off, Gabite? After all I've done for you? I've gotten us safe for the first five challenges, and for the first time we lose, you want to get rid of me? That's smart."

"What are you trying to say? That we need you?" asked Gabite angrily.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. As soon as you'd vote me off, everything would go downhill for this team," said Cacturne, waving a hand insolently.

"Wow, someone's a bit egotistical," spat Gabite in disgust.

"I have the right to be. You guys ask me what to do before you do it. You treat me like a royal king. I could probably get away with anything I wanted. I could break apart couples, I could ruin friendships, and you'd all do nothing. You're like Mareep following the shepherd. Just now, I broke up with Gardevoir."

While everyone had been growing annoyed with Cacturne's boasting, this brought everything to a screeching halt.

"Wait…you did WHAT?" asked Banette.

"What for?" asked Lapras, shocked.

"Because I can. I don't think I owe you all an explanation."

"You jerk!" hissed Luxio.

"What are you going to do about it?" challenged Cacturne, smirking. Banette frowned.

"I'll tear you apart," snarled Gabite.

"Try it," invited Cacturne, motioning with his arm.

Gabite lunged forward, but Charmeleon and Hypno held her back.

"Cool your jets, girl," muttered Charmeleon.

"I'm hungry…I'll get some food. Coming, Banette?" asked Cacturne, getting up and leaving.

"Uh…not hungry, man…I think I'm gonna use the bathroom."

"Suit yourself. Can't say I didn't offer."

And with that, Cacturne stepped out into the hallway. Everyone's eyes followed him, all scowling with dislike.

**000**

"Welcome, Deadly Darkrais, to your first elimination ceremony. Kudos for getting this far without having one. So! I've read the votes, and I find them…interesting, to say the least. Now let's get this show on the road!"

**000**

**Gabite scowled. "Cacturne, you are gone."**

**000**

"**Dude, not cool," said Charmeleon. "I vote Cacturne."**

**000**

"**Snobbish little jerk!" said Luxio. "I pick Cacturne."**

**000**

**Banette twiddled his fingers nervously.**

**000**

"**Cacturne, that was seriously messed up," said Murkrow darkly.**

**000**

**Cacturne laughed coldly.**

**000**

**Hypno smiled. "Cacturne, I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but since every hates you right now, I might as well get rid of you. One less threat to deal with."**

**000**

**Gengar scowled. "What the hell Cacturne? Stupid git. You're out of here, now."**

**000**

**Wooper looked angry. "I just suffered through a cold breakup, and I know how it feels! Cacturne, you pull a stunt like this and don't even care? I thought you were a cool guy. But now I'm voting you off. That's just wrong!"**

**000**

"Alright…Gabite, Charmeleon, Diglett, Wooper, and Piloswine," called out Mew. All of them took their Poke blocks.

"Lapras, Luxio, Murkrow, Arcanine, and Golbat," said Mew. The next five took their Poke blocks.

"Gengar, Hypno, and Weavile," said Mew. Cacturne and Banette were left.

Cacturne gave Banette a confused look. "I somehow knew you'd stay loyal to me," said Cacturne with a sigh. "Mew, give him his block. I know he's safe."

"Fair enough," said Mew, tossing Banette the Poke block. Banette caught it. "Can't say I'm surprised Cacturne. Only one person voted for someone else."

"Well, of course Cacturne didn't vote for himself!" said Luxio.

"Wrong. Banette didn't vote for Cacturne, and Cacturne actually DID vote himself off," said Mew.

"You guys are idiots," said Banette, shaking his head. "As soon as he laughed, I knew something was up. Don't you get it? He WANTED to be voted out."

"Wait…is this like the last season?" asked Gengar.

"Yep…he did it AGAIN!" said Mew. "Why the heck do you have to do this, Cacturne? You could get that million so easily if you wanted to, but YOU HAVE TO BE SO JUST-"

Cacturne wasn't paying attention. He was looking at Banette. "Who'd you vote for?"

"Myself," admitted Banette. "Dude, I'm not gonna betray you, especially when I know all of your tricks."

Cacturne chuckled- and this time it was real. "You're a good friend, Banette. Look after Gardevoir for me."

"Sorry dude," apologized Banette. Cacturne shrugged and walked to the confessional in silence.

**000**

"**Well, I've done what I've done," said Cacturne. "Maybe now, with me out of the way…Gardevoir can actually enjoy this competition…"**

"**Gardevoir, if you ever hear this…well, I'm sorry…and I still do care. I promise I'll give you my reasons later, but for now, you need to focus on the game…and not me. Hopefully, you can forgive me one day, and we can be at least friends again. Banette, if you win, then that's just as well. You're my best friend, and you're a good one."**

"**I guess a lot of people must hate me now, but…you've got to do what you've got to do…and I have to do this…for Gardevoir…"**

**000**

As Cacturne stepped out of the bathroom, he was met by a smack to the face. Stepping backwards, he was met by Mismagius, Pidgeot, and Froslass.

"You'd better hope I don't tear you apart," said Mismagius dangerously. "Do you know what you've done?"

"Well, I just finished my confessional," said Cacturne sarcastically. Mismagius smacked him again.

"Give me a reason," she said. "Just something to tell her. You left her hanging without even explaining. Everyone may think you're amazing, Cacturne, but if you can just chuck Gardevoir away without feeling ANYTHING-"

Cacturne winced, and pushed Mismagius off of him. She was caught by Pidgeot and Froslass.

"Who said I'm not suffering as much as her," whispered Cacturne to Mismagius, looking her in the eye. Mismagius glared, but noticed Cacturne's eyes were dark with pain. Even if he was a jerk, Cacturne wasn't a liar. Something had happened.

Without a word, Cacturne stepped out. Mismagius heard the door to the plane open and close. No doubt Cacturne had jumped. No explanation was given.

**000**

As Hypno listened to the girls comforting Gardevoir, he was reworking his schemes in his head. With a chuckle, he began to speak excitedly.

"This is just brilliant. I though getting that damned cactus out of the way would be a huge pain, but he conveniently votes himself off? Now there's no reason to get rid of Gardevoir. She'll be so depressed, she'll be dumped off as dead weight!"

"But who to go after now," he muttered. "I might as well consult with the other two. But still…now that Gabite has no other purpose due to Cacturne and Gardevoir breaking up…I suppose I should get rid of her. No harm in that. Heh heh heh…"

Hypno twirled his pendulum, before stepping back into the shadows, a chilling laugh echoing in his wake.

**000**

I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die- oh, chapter's over…ah well. I don't want to die, I don't want to die…

Anyways, before I get to the main section, I'd like to ask everyone to not just focus on Cacturne and Gardevoir this chapter. Look between the lines. There are some happy moments, sad moments, and hints. Now for the fun fact:

Although last season, Cacturne had no chance of saving any of his friends (Banette and Gardevoir were automatically eliminated, Mismagius and Kabutops were eliminated by other teams, and Houndoom was obviously outnumbered), in both seasons, Cacturne has had full control of his own. He COULD'VE stayed in last season, and possibly win, and he definitely could've stayed in this season. So yes. Cacturne always eliminates himself. That's why he's such a badass.

Anyways, Gabite and Charmeleon have gotten together! Yay! Finally…and Trapinch admitted her crush! It IS Diglett (eh, it was semi-obvious, if only I had broken up Wooper earlier…then people could suspect him).

I'd like to give a special mention to Golbat. Seriously, let's forget the heartbroken couple and talk about Golbat, who is my second favorite (sorry Gardevoir, you've just been put down to third). Golbat's life sucks- no one wants to get close to him because they're all afraid a piano will crush them or something. NOW YOU SEE WHY HE'S SO DEPRESSED? Also, I'm starting to really like Murkrow as a character. A kind gangster.

Okay, now Cacturne and Gardevoir. Yes. I did. I did break them up. But see why Cacturne did it. Gardevoir was getting more and more heartbroken each day, and Cacturne knew she wasn't doing well. So he voted himself off to help her. Why did he break up with her? Because he didn't want her to vote herself off to be with him *cough*Pidgeot*cough*Gliscor*cough*. So, you may all hate Cacturne now, but you have to respect him (I'm very similar to Cacturne- I've done something like this before).

Anyways, no favorite song line. Can't pick one. Although I'll announce some upcoming songs (most of these are confirmed, but not all of them):

-A Diglett and Wooper duet about life and girls.  
-A "villain's" song between Kadabra and Weavile  
-A Cacturne solo (you know you want it)  
-Maybe a Trapinch solo, or a Golbat solo. Because I love Golbat.  
-Gengar serenading Froslass (loser)  
-And possibly the most exciting, a song war between two of our favorite characters. You can guess those in your reviews if you want.

Next chapter time!

Next Chapter: Several contestants are still down about their relationship problems, but at least SOME couples are happy. One contestant's words prove to be true as the challenges progress. One contestant decides to finally stop moping and act as they should. In the end, one player finds another's snooping to be too much, and attempts to send them home.

Cacturne: -tips hat- Review, readers. Thank you.


	10. Doin' it up, Dewford Style!

And here we go again! The next chapter. I think that after last chapter, things will start to look up.

So, a lot of people are upset with what Cacturne did. But they don't blame him. Cacturne will tell all later, so I don't plan to really discuss is until then! So, anyways…

Oh, uh, there are a lot of questions about Mew and Celebi, but that will get revealed in time. Let's say that while Mew has a lot of Legendary friends, many of them are his enemies. XD

Yeah, let's get on with it!

**000**

"Uh…favorite color? I'd say burgundy," said Ninetales.

Arcanine cocked a brow. "What?"

"It's a shade of red that's very nice," explained Ninetales. "Seriously, if we're asking each other questions, don't you think we should understand each others' answers?"

"Well, excuse me if burgundy is a weird name for a color."

"Fine. What's YOUR favorite color?"

Arcanine paused for a moment, thinking, then grinned. "Red."

"Burgundy is a shade of red," said Ninetales.

"It's easier to just say red," said Arcanine.

"Agreed!" said Charmeleon from the other side of Losers' Class. The Deadly Darkrais weren't used to the uncomfortable living conditions after being in first class so many times, but at least some of the members of the Cool Cresselias came by to visit- Ninetales, Mismagius, and Trapinch were among them. Ninetales was obviously visiting himself, and Mismagius was always hanging out with Banette. As for Trapinch…

Trapinch burst through the door. "Diglett!"

"Bathroom," said Piloswine, not looking up from where he was reading a food magazine, Luxio at his side.

"He's ALWAYS in the bathroom," muttered Trapinch. "Why won't he let me explain?"

"Maybe he doesn't like you," said Luxio excitedly. "He might think you're a mutated alien that's out for his brains. He's got a huge imagination!"

Silence. "Luxio, Diglett is the sensible one," reminded Piloswine. "YOU'RE the one with the wacky imagination."

"Funny, I used to be sane…at least when I was a Shinx!" said Luxio. "But the high voltage in my body has FRAZZLED MY BRAINS, MAN!"

Piloswine tried to give her a weird look, but…those happy little eyes.

"You're so cute!" said Piloswine, nuzzling against her. Luxio smiled in return. Trapinch watched them glumly.

**000**

**Diglett was hiding in the bathroom, poking his head out of the dirt in his wheelbarrow. "I've been in here for three days…THREE DAYS. And Trapinch is STILL looking for me! Thankfully, there are two bathrooms on this plane…"**

"**It's not that I don't like Trapinch, it's just…if I reject her, she might kill me. I'm not really interested in a relationship right now…that's all."**

**000**

Banette slipped into first class, eyes darting around shiftily. He didn't think it would be a good idea getting caught talking with the Cool Cresselias, especially without Cacturne to watch his back. Gengar was making sure no one went looking for him, but…

Banette rounded the corner of a seat to find Mismagius and Gardevoir waiting for him. Gardevoir hadn't been doing well. Although she had stopped crying after the first night, her eyes were still red and puffy and her "hair" looked like she hadn't been taking care of it.

"We asked for you last night, where were you?" whispered Mismagius.

"It's hard to sneak out. Weavile, Gabite, Hypno, and Lapras have all been watching me like a Fearow. After all, I'm well known as 'Cacturne's Crony'," he said bitterly.

At the mention of Cacturne, Gardevoir winced. Banette patted her on the back consolingly.

"Ah, cheer up, Gardevoir…"

"I can't," she said quietly.

"Forget Cacturne, he's a jerk," said Mismagius, scoffing. Banette gave her a warning look. "Banette, I don't know why you defend him-"

"He took me into his conscience," said Banette. "I know what he did and what he was planning, and he briefly explained it to me before he hopped out of the plane. Things will work out, Gardevoir. He still likes you a lot…he just…"

"Broke up with me," finished Gardevoir dully.

"Well, yeah…but it could be worse. Always. He could be dating Weavile."

Gardevoir let out a loud swear word of shock.

"Hypothetically, not really! No one would date HER over YOU! But…I know Cacturne's reason, and it's a good one."

"Well, why can't you tell me?" asked Gardevoir.

"I can't. I gave Cacturne my word," muttered Banette, sighing. "But here's the thing. You might not want to hear this, but if you keep acting depressed and slip up in challenges, you may take the Pidgeot route home. I've gotta go. Gengar said he'd have my back for ten minutes."

With that, Banette hugged Mismagius and Gardevoir before sneaking back out of the room.

"He's right," muttered Gardevoir. "I've got to start being a leader again. I can't let this haunt me forever."

"Atta girl!" said Mismagius, smiling happily. "And Cacturne will realize what he's lost!"

Gardevoir sighed. It all came down to Cacturne. She'd have to face him eventually. But for now, she had to do her job and keep this team in first class. No more Cacturne throwing challenges. It was time to step up this game.

**000**

"I don't get it…I just DON'T get it," said Lapras quietly, thinking hard.

"You've been saying that a LOT, girl," said Charmeleon, frowning.

"There's just no way that Dragonite would go from nice to mean within a few days," said Lapras. "And he would NEVER use his power to hurt somebody."

"I think you just need to realize that even your boyfriend isn't a saint," said Charmeleon. "We've all got something to hide deep down."

"I understand that," said Lapras shortly. "But don't you find it strange? Suddenly Dragonite gets insomnia and gets mean…I'm going to look into this more."

"Whatever," said Charmeleon. But inside his head, the cogs were turning. Lapras had a point. There was some suspicious activity going on around here…

There was a loud clang from the vent above. Everyone looked up worriedly for a moment.

"Luxio, get out of the vent, this is the sixth time," growled Gabite.

"I'm over here," said Luxio, eyeing the vent warily herself.

"Then who's…?" began Weavile, but then Hitmonlee hopped out. Everyone screamed, as Hitmonlee was quite a sight. He was a bit thinner and he had bags under his eyes. He smelled bad and looked as if he hadn't bathed in days.

"Hey guys!" said Hitmonlee in a happy voice, but everyone backed away more.

"Charmeleon," said Mew. "Can you handle that?"

"Why me?" asked Charmeleon, glaring at the intercom.

"You're closest to him. Just a push."

"I am NOT touching that guy."

"Automatic immunity."

"I WILL TAKE THAT!" said Charmeleon, pushing Hitmonlee backwards. Weavile opened the window next to her. Hitmonlee staggered before falling out.

"Are you kidding?" asked Gabite. "Don't give him immunity just for that."

Charmeleon laughed at Gabite, before she punched him in the gut. Charmeleon coughed up some smoke, before giving her a mutinous glare.

"Well, everyone, after that…not so pleasant intrusion, we have arrived at our next location!" said Mew. "Welcome…to DEWFORD TOWN!"

Wooper, who had been slumped against the wall, perked up for a moment. "D…Dewford Town?" he muttered to himself.

Luxio frowned.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Piloswine.

"Dewford is near Mawile's home," whispered Luxio. "Wooper is in for a rough season."

**000**

**Wooper sighed heavily in the confessional.**

**000**

"Welcome, my good friends, to Dewford Town!" said Mew. "This town is known for being all about what's hip and happening- like this show!"

"And unlike you," drawled Bronzong. Mew made a rude gesture with his hand, but Bronzong didn't seem to notice or care.

"Ignoring the bland bell, I've decided that you're all going to have to come up with something hip and happening!" said Mew. "You all have to design an outfit that's the hit of the land, that'll have EVERYONE talking!"

"Fashion designing?" asked Hypno, arching a brow.

"Basically! And Mewtwo and I will be the judges. Of course, since we need a third one…Charmeleon, you can our third man, since you're immune."

"Eh, whatever," said Charmeleon.

"But you still have to make an outfit, Charmeleon. Mewtwo and I are doing it, so you do too."

"Whatever, dude, so long as I'm safe," said Charmeleon, shrugging his shoulders.

"Get to it, campers! You all have two hours to create your design. And by the way, we're thinking about hitting some random campers with a song. I'm not guaranteeing anyone, so just be prepared okay?"

**000**

"**My fashion sense is great!" said Trapinch. "I'll get a hot outfit, win Diglett's love, and be loved by everyone!"**

**000**

"**Let's just say I know what outfits are hot," said Hypno. "This'll be a piece of cake."**

**000**

"**If I get the random song, Mew dies," growled Gabite.**

**000**

**Gardevoir shrugged. "I'm pretty good at choosing clothes, but I'm not sure about making them…"**

**000**

**Mismagius grinned. "I've got an idea!"**

**000**

And so both teams began to search frantically in the supplies room that Mew had provided. Everyone was trying to grab all that they could, and they were grabbing the strangest materials. Lileep scuttled off with several bead necklaces. Lapras had a large curtain. Gabite grabbed a bunch of black cloth. Bronzong grabbed some white cloth and a marker. And so on…

Eventually, it was only Wooper and Diglett in the room, after Electrode had rolled out with a box full of miscellaneous items. Not that Diglett was slow, it was just the fact that both Diglett and Wooper lacked arms to grab their clothing choices with. And while Wooper was definitely the more mobile of the two, his depressed attitude wasn't helping matters.

**000**

Gardevoir sighed in frustration. "I can't think of anything," said Gardevoir, sighing.

Mismagius looked at Gardevoir's materials. "This nice green pattern is cool! It has these snazzy dark green diamonds on them. Why don't you wear that?"

"Look at it closely," muttered Gardevoir. "You'll realize why I grabbed it."

Mismagius looked, before realizing the pattern was very similar to Cacturne's body. "Wow, girl, you are REALLY obsessed."

"Not obsessed," corrected Gardevoir. "He's just stuck in my head now…"

"Well…," said Mismagius. "I have a surefire way for you to win this challenge."

Gardevoir perked up. "No way, are you serious? How?"

"You're probably NOT going to like it," warned Mismagius.

"There are a lot of things I don't like right now," replied Gardevoir. "What's one more? We need to win this, so just tell me."

"Fair enough," said Mismagius shrugging. Leaning over to Gardevoir, she began to whisper in her ear. Gardevoir pulled away when Mismagius stopped talking.

"Do you really think so?"

"You mean you might actually do it?" asked Mismagius incredulously.

"I've got no choice, really," said Gardevoir. "I have to try and win by any means possible…"

"Well, sure…go for it!"

**000**

Lapras looked over at Hypno, who was currently fixing himself a saffron coat. She frowned at the hypnotist, before finally speaking.

"Hypno, I have a question for you."

"Yes?" asked Hypno, smiling at Lapras kindly.

"You offered Dragonite sleeping pills, right?"

Hypno was a little taken aback. Dragonite was gone. Why was she asking about him, still? Then he reminded himself that Lapras was Dragonite's girlfriend, so she would be curious about him. Hypno decided to play dumb.

"Yes, of course. He said he'd been having trouble sleeping, so I offered him some of mine. I have the Insomnia ability, like Banette, but of course, I can open my mouth, so I can actually take my pills and sleep."

"Right…did you ever give him the pills?" asked Lapras.

Hypno frowned. What was she trying to figure out? "No, I said I'd give them to him before we all turned in for the night. I figured there was no point in giving them to him there and then."

"I see…and you never did?"

"Well…no," admitted Hypno. "After all, he was eliminated that night, so…well, I didn't know until after he had left, so I couldn't really offer him anything, right?"

"True enough."

"May I ask why you're questioning me?"

"Well…why wouldn't you have given Dragonite the pills after he had been voted off?" asked Lapras. "Just because he was voted off doesn't mean his sleeping problem was solved."

"Well, I must confess that I didn't really want to get near him after what he did to Gliscor," said Hypno carefully. "And I sort of forgot about it…a lot of things happened that day."

"Oh…alright then."

Lapras didn't sound convinced. Hypno's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

**000**

"**Who would've thought that someone would make such a farfetched, insane, and completely correct assumption?" asked Hypno. "This might be a problem."**

**000**

"Okay…Wooper, I know you're still really bummed out, but we need to keep playing!" said Diglett. "Grab that top hat and bowtie for me!"

"What's the point?" asked Wooper. "Even if I do win…I'm still just a loser."

"Never say that!" said Diglett, nudging the box with his head. Two top hats fell out, along with some bowties. "There! Put on the hat and tie, and then you can at least participate in the challenge!"

"Why should I?"

"Wooper, please don't pull a Pidgeot," pleaded Diglett sincerely. Wooper sighed, flipping the hats into Diglett's wheelbarrow along with the ties.

"You take part…I'm just gonna leave and head back to the plane."

Mew poked his head in. "Okay, guys, really? You've been in here for an hour and a half, and I've given you two hours to work. Don't you think it's about time you actually started WORKING on your outfits?"

"Well, Wooper won't take part!" said Diglett indignantly.

"Fine then!" said Mew. A chorus of music notes was heard. Diglett gulped, while Wooper sighed again.

"Song time! Come on guys, why don't you sing out on the stage we set up?" said Mew, smirking. Using his telekinesis, he lifted Wooper and Diglett and through them out on the stage they set up for the challenge. No one else was there except for Mewtwo. Mewtwo had already finished his outfit. He was wearing a purple shirt, with a dark purple vest with the number 150 on it. His pants were black, and his shoes were brown.

"Lookin' dapper, Mewtwo!" said Mew, flashing him a thumbs' up.

"I try," said Mewtwo, shrugging.

"Alright, you two, get singing!"

Diglett sighed, looking at Wooper. This was going to be difficult.

((Author's Note: Okay, so here's that Diglett and Wooper duet. If you've ever hear Monty Python's "Always look on the Bright Side of Life", that's what this song is based off of. If you know the tune, that's how it works! This one is called "Always Keep a Smile on Your Face."

Note that many of the speaking lines are said in between song lines really quickly.))

Diglett: Come on, Wooper, you've got to cheer up! (throws a top hat and bow tie on Wooper)

Wooper: I don't think I can, Diglett.

Diglett: You have to try! (puts on his own hat and tie)

_When you're feelin' real unlucky…  
And your life seems kind of sucky…  
When you mope around and wear an ugly frown…  
You've just got to look on up!  
See the world, and say "What's up?"  
And that'll turn that frown on upside down…and…_

_Always keep a smile on your face!  
Let your sadness go without a trace!  
When life seems really crappy!  
And you feel real unhappy!  
Remember all the good times and just grin!  
Forget about your sorrow!  
Just remember, there's tomorrow!  
But you need to quit moping and just begin!_

Wooper: I don't think I can!

Diglett:_ So! Always keep a smile on your face!  
That'll solve your every case!  
Your breakup sure was rough.  
And dealing with it's tough.  
But remember there's a dawn to every night!  
Forget about Mawile!  
Come on Wooper, try to smile!  
And then your future will start looking bright_!

(All of the campers gather to watch the fun)

Come on, Wooper, I can't do this alone!

Wooper: But…I…

Diglett: Come on, try!

Wooper: Well, okay! (brave smile)

_Always keep a smile on your face!_

Diglett: There you go!

Wooper: _Then maybe I'll hit first base!_

Diglett: With another girl, right?

Wooper: You bet!

_I really felt quite bad.  
And I really was quite sad…  
I sat around and simply wanted to cry…  
But now I'm moving on!  
And try and make my sadness gone!  
It'll be real hard, but I'm prepared to try! So!_

Diglett: _Always keep a smile on your face!_

Wooper: _Lookie here, I just found a mace!_ (holds it up)

Mew: Okay, this song is getting really random now…

Diglett: _Mawile was just one chick.  
Who just made you lovesick._

Wooper: _But now she's gone, and I'm single again…  
But what the heck, I'll be okay!  
I'm looking up starting today!_

Diglett: _I like you better now rather than then!_

Wooper: This is great, I'm feeling better now!

Diglett: One more verse?

Wooper: WHAT THE HECK?

Diglett and Wooper: _Always keep a smile on your face!  
Come on now, there's no time to waste!_

Diglett: _Though you had a lot of strife…_

Wooper: _There's always more to life._

Both: _So don't waste time by being really sad._

Wooper: _Go out and have some fun!_

Diglett: _'Til you're old and life is done!_

Both: _And then you'll think your life wasn't too bad!_

_So! Always-_

Mew: Enough!

Wooper and Diglett stopped, both of them still with their top hats on. Almost all of the other campers burst into applause as they finished.

"That was simply…epic beyond words," said Mew. "You two. Immunity. Be proud."

"You're getting really comfortable with handing out immunity for random reasons," muttered Gabite.

"I liked the song! Now get off my stage!"

"What, no encore?" asked Diglett jokingly.

"Diglett!" squealed Trapinch. "Wait there for a moment!"

"Uh…on second thought, to heck with the encore! Drive, Wooper, drive!" shouted Diglett. Wooper pushed Diglett off of the stage as they moved back to the plane as fast as possible. Trapinch let out a high pitched wail of frustration. Meanwhile, Wooper and Diglett were laughing with delight as they sang their way back to the plane.

"Always keep a smile on your face…"

**000**

"Okay, now that Wooper and Diglett have finished their AMAZING song!" said Mew, grinning. "Time to actually start this fashion show!"

"Says the man who looks like he was hit by a hurricane of mismatched clothes," drawled Bronzong.

"Well, then," said Mew shortly, looking at his clothes. Mew was wearing a pink collared shirt and a pair of grey pants. His tie was bright red with yellow polka dots, and he had on flashing sneakers.

"Mew, your fashion sense is very strange," remarked Lapras.

"Whatever," said Mew. "Charmeleon, join us on the judges' bench. The rest of you, change into your outfits!"

Charmeleon stepped forward, tilting his sunglasses down to look at Mew. The Flame Pokémon had on black shorts, brown sandals, and a bright orange hibiscus shirt, although instead of flowers, the pattern was flames. Yawning, Charmeleon sat next to Mewtwo on the bench. Mew joined them.

"Alright, campers, get on your clothes. We'll just do this randomly, so…darn it, we don't have Bellsprout, so I can't send him out first. Electrode, come on out!"

Electrode rolled out with a gold chain necklace, and a red baseball cap. He also had a blue bandanna on his head.

"Uh…is that all?" asked Mew.

Electrode shook his head before grinning, revealing a gold tooth.

"Eh…I'll give you a few points," said Mew.

"You look like a wannabe gangster," said Mewtwo.

"That's essentially what Electrode is," pointed out Charmeleon.

"Sorry, pal, you ain't got what it takes," said Murkrow sincerely. Everyone looked at her. "Not dat I would know…"

"Okay then!" said Mew, eager to get off the topic. "Electrode, leave! Lileep, come on out!"

**000**

**Electrode groaned. "Seriously, it's hard dressing up without arms and legs. I even managed to spray paint one of my teeth gold! Give me some credit!"**

**000**

Lileep came out wearing a rainbow colored hat. She also had a bunch of random bead necklaces around her neck. She styled her tentacles so they looked like dreadlocks.

"Wow…something tells me you put a lot of effort into this, mon," said Mew. Mewtwo snickered. "Either way, pretty good…even though it looks like you just mixed clothes together."

"I agree," said Mewtwo.

"I'm diggin' the hat," said Charmeleon, grinning. Lileep nodded up and down happily, before slipping off of the stage.

"Gabite!"

Gabite shuffled out wearing black pants, black converses, a black sweatshirt, and a BLUE hat.

"Why a blue hat?" asked Mew.

"There were no black ones," muttered Gabite.

"Either way, while I dig back in black, it's kind of boring."

"Yeah, kind of," admitted Mewtwo.

"Got to agree with them," said Charmeleon shrugging. Gabite glared.

"You don't know what I'm wearing under this."

Charmeleon perked up, grinning like an idiot. "Well, my opinion could be swayed-"

"PG SHOW," said Mew loudly. "Get off, Gabite."

Gabite stepped off, smirking evilly at Charmeleon. Charmeleon frowned, before realizing what had happened.

**000**

**Charmeleon smacked his forehead. "She did NOT just make a fool of me on national television. DAMNIT."**

**000**

"Piloswine!"

Piloswine came out with a towering chef's cap, and a white coat. He was also holding a plate with him, like a cook.

"Chef outfit? That's ironic, but okay," said Mew.

"Where'd the food go?" asked Mewtwo.

"I got hungry," muttered Piloswine sheepishly.

"Oh…well, you lose points for that," said Mewtwo.

"If you gave me a cookie, you'd get a higher score, but you still did fine," said Charmeleon, shrugging. Piloswine smiled, before waddling off.

"Golbat!"

Golbat was wheeled out by a half-dressed Gliscor. Gliscor frowned at Mew and Mewtwo.

"Incident in the dressing room ruined his outfit."

"Really? Pain magnet even when he's getting dressed?" asked Mew. "What was his outfit?"

"Uh…the wreckage made it hard to tell."

"Well, Golbat, seeing as we've seen you in a cast so many times before, this is boring," said Mewtwo.

"Get off," said Mew.

"Sorry, pal," said Charmeleon, shrugging.

"Come on out, Arcanine!"

Arcanine came out in a nice red sports' jacket, while he slicked back some of his fur with gel. He also managed to squeeze into some khaki pants.

"Someone looks like he's going for varsity," commented Mew. "But hey, pretty good."

"I played for varsity, so you score big," said Mewtwo.

"In what?" asked Mew curiously.

"Shooting."

"…Mewtwo, your hunting trips don't count as a varsity sport…or even a sport in general."

"Oh…well, damn."

Charmeleon shrugged. "Jacket's ugly, but I like red, so you score a bit."

Arcanine smirked before sauntering off of the stage.

"Lapras!"

Lapras waddled out, looking as if she had squeezed into a blue dress. She had a pretty white necklace on around her neck.

"Meh…that dress looks really tight," said Mew, arching a brow.

"You had nothing in my size, Mew. This is a curtain."

"Well, I think the necklace is a bit much," said Charmeleon.

"Yeah, necklaces are so last season," said Mewtwo.

"Total Pokémon Island had no necklaces, or so I recall," said Mew.

"But that time at Slateport City did," said Mewtwo.

"YES!" shouted Mew, as both he and Mewtwo flashed each other thumbs' up.

**000**

"**I really don't think I want to know what's happened with those two in the past," said Lileep, shaking herself off.**

**000**

"Bronzong, show us your pitiful display," said Mew.

Bronzong floated out, wearing a T-shirt. It had the words "I love Mew" on it.

"You disgust me," said Mew. "Such an obvious attack to make me like you because of my ego. Your flattering tactics are simply obvious. And they actually work, too. You get an A."

"Huh!" said Mewtwo. "I don't see any Mewtwo on there."

Bronzong turned around, showing the number two on the back.

"Holy crap, he's awesome!" said Mewtwo, grinning.

"My name isn't on there," said Charmeleon. "No point from me."

Bronzong shrugged and floated off of the stage.

**000**

"**Two out of three isn't bad," said Bronzong. "And since Mew and Mewtwo are the real hosts, it's more important to flatter them."**

**000**

"Gengar!" shouted Mew.

Gengar hopped down. He was wearing a purple striped collared shirt, some black trousers, and he had a purple top hat.

"Someone is looking stylish," commented Mew. "Why the top hat?"

"I figured it was snazzy," said Gengar, shrugging.

"We have too many top hats around here, but I'm in agreement with the ghost," said Mewtwo. "You score big."

"Eh, I'm not crazy about purple, but you get some points," said Charmeleon.

"Banette!"

Banette came out in a jacket with a gold zipper. He had on some ripped pants and sunglasses.

"Someone is trying to look cool…and nailing it!" said Mew, smiling.

"Yeah, nice shades, man!" said Charmeleon, nodding vigorously.

"You completely suck," said Mewtwo flatly.

"And you completely s-," began Banette, but Mew foresaw the puppet's comment and activated the censors.

"PG SHOW. WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" asked Mew in a loud voice. Banette and Mewtwo shrugged.

"Whatever…Ninetales!"

Ninetales came out in a pretty white kimono with some orange designs on it. She had a flower in her fur to try and look more oriental.

"I was never a fan of oriental," said Mew.

"Well, I like it," said Mewtwo. "She looks like she could be an honorable samurai or something. And samurais are honorable killers."

"I think it blends well," admitted Charmeleon. Ninetales smiled at him, before hopping off of the stage.

"Eleven down," said Mew. "Now…Froslass!"

Froslass came out wearing a dress like Lapras, but her shimmering ice blue dress actually looked comfortable and loose. Mew and Mewtwo exchanged a glance, before applauding loudly. Charmeleon nodded, though he wasn't too impressed.

"Ever think of modeling, Froslass?" asked Mew.

"I already- no, not really," said Froslass, floating offstage. Gengar stared after her, grinning like an idiot.

"P-I-N-I-N-G," spelled out Banette loudly, before letting out a laugh. Gengar rolled his eyes and punched the other ghost.

"Weavile!"

Weavile stomped out in some jeans, a simple blue sweatshirt, and some boots.

"Uh…what?" asked Mew.

"Nothing really special here," said Charmeleon, snickering.

"Someone swiped my original clothes out of my changing room," growled Weavile.

**000**

"**Oops," said Mismagius, laughing loudly.**

**000**

"You're boring, get off," said Mewtwo, rolling his eyes. Weavile just sniffed and walked off.

"Hypno!"

Hypno appeared in a splendid yellow suit complete with a white shirt and red tie. He also had on golden fedora, and twirled a cane in his hands.

"Fancy…he's officially more dapper than you, Mewtwo," said Mew.

"True, but I don't mind. Good outfit, mate."

"I agree, not too shabby," said Charmeleon approvingly.

Hypno smiled, took a bow, and walked off stage. He didn't notice the glare Kadabra gave him from behind the curtain.

"Pidgeot!"

Pidgeot flew out in a brown coat with a lavender scarf. She had a cap on her head complete with some goggles. She resembled a pilot.

"Planning to fly the S.S. Kyogre?" asked Charmeleon jokingly.

"NO! NO! NO ONE FLIES MY BABY!" shouted Mew.

"Except me," said Mewtwo grumpily. "You never fly it- I do all of the work."

"You use autopilot half the time. Anyways, good work Pidgeot. It's definitely unique."

"As a fellow pilot, I must agree," said Mewtwo kindly. Pidgeot smiled and flew off of the stage.

"And so far…our favorite outfits go to Bronzong, Hypno, and Pidgeot. That being said, the Cool Cresselias are currently in the lead. Next up…Kadabra!"

Kadabra came out in a black tuxedo, complete with a red corsage, a black bow tie, some dark pants, and shiny black shoes.

"Dapper dapper everywhere," commented Mew. "But since tuxedos are cool, you get some good points."

"True…tuxedos are kickass," said Charmeleon, grinning.

"Meh…I prefer vests and suits, not tuxes," said Mewtwo, shrugging his shoulders.

"Trapinch, you're up next!"

Trapinch came out, and Mew, Mewtwo, and Charmeleon stared. Trapinch was wearing a horrible rainbow colored sweater, neon green roller skates, a pink bow, eye liner, and…her body was COVERED in glitter. Mew, Mewtwo, and Charmeleon shielded their eyes as the sun reflected off the many particles of shininess.

"Trapinch, get off before you blind us," rasped Mewtwo. Trapinch nodded vigorously, before dashing off to find Diglett.

**000**

"**I think that went over really well!" said Trapinch joyously. "I bet the judges liked me a lot!"**

**000**

"Okay!" said Mew, now wearing sunglasses, with Charmeleon and Mewtwo joining him. "Now that our temporary blindness has been solved…uh…who do we have left. Luxio!"

"Oh great, another crazy one," said Mewtwo, shaking his head.

"She probably dressed up as a killer and wants us all dead," said Charmeleon.

Luxio padded out from behind the curtains. Once again, Mew, Mewtwo, and Charmeleon stared. This time, however, their jaws went slack.

Luxio was wearing combat boots, had her fur styled in a spikier fashion, some neon green eye shadow, and a part of her fur dyed the same color. A silver belt was around her waist, and she smiled mischievously.

"Hey boys," she said, in a more calm and sultry tone than usual. Mew and Mewtwo grinned. From the sidelines, Arcanine was coughing loudly (Ninetales looked annoyed), Electrode was smiling stupidly, and Kadabra was muttering under his breath how this was possible.

"I LIKE IT!" said Mew.

"SECONDED!" shouted Mewtwo.

"Thirded," said Charmeleon. Gabite snarled something at him. "Hey! It was a cool outfit! Kickass boots."

"Watch your back," hissed Gabite, as Luxio hopped off of the stage and sat next to Piloswine (who was blushing furiously). Luxio smiled and wrapped her tail around him.

"Moving…on," muttered Mew. "Mismagius, it's your turn!"

Mismagius floated onto the stage in a revealing nurse outfit.

"Hotter than a Chansey, right?" asked the ghost, grinning.

"I am torn between this spectacle of hotness, and the fact that you are dating the bastard," said Mewtwo, voice strained.

"SCREW YOU!" shouted Banette.

"I am NOT torn, and I think you are lookin' mighty fine!" said Mew, smirking.

"Agreed," said Charmeleon. Gabite scowled.

"And…Murkrow!"

Murkrow came out with a green helmet, a green camouflage jacket, and boots.

"Going to war, Murkrow?" asked Mew.

"It's going to be dangerous without a gun," teased Mewtwo. Charmeleon chortled next to him. Murkrow frowned before pulling a gun and point it at them.

"MEWTWO, CODE RED!" shouted Mew, hurling himself behind the table. Murkrow pulled the trigger, and a flag reading "BANG" popped out. Mewtwo laughed loudly, as Mew came back up.

"Just like that time at Lilycove, Mew!"

"SHUT UP ABOUT THAT! LATIOS SNUCK UP ON ME!"

"Yeah, but the look on your face was PRICELESS!"

"Not as priceless as the one when Rayquaza beat you in that poker game at the Cave of Origin."

Mewtwo's smile evaporated instantly, as he sat down, fuming.

"So, here are the standings. Luxio is in the lead, so the Deadly Darkrais are winning. We've got two Cool Cresselias left to try and take the lead. Gliscor!"

Gliscor came out in a leather jacket, shades on his face, and a toothpick in his mouth.

"This isn't the fifties," said Mew.

"And Piloswine isn't a chef."

"Touché," admitted Mew.

Charmeleon smiled. "Not bad. I like leather."

Mewtwo flashed a thumbs' up. "I respect your tough guy image and all, but Luxio still has you beat."

"And our last contestant is GARDEVOIR!" said Mew, as Gliscor flew off of the stage. "I can't wait to see this! C'mon out!"

Gardevoir stepped out from behind the curtain in one of the ugliest jackets ever seen on television. It was white with tan tinge, with a murky green trim on it. Mew's face fell fast.

"THAT'S your outfit?" he said incredulously. Gardevoir shook her head.

"No, this was to keep me warm," she said quietly. "THIS is my outfit."

Gardevoir unbutton the coat and took it off. Mew's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw Gardevoir in the bikini she won from last season. The red bikini was revealing and showed off the Embrace Pokémon's voluptuous form. Mew smiled widely in a goofy fashion.

"FULL POINTS! RIGHT THERE!" he shouted. Electrode grinned and had a nosebleed.

"AGREED. VERY MUCH SO!" said Mewtwo, grabbing a tissue to hide his own nosebleed.

"UH…YEAH, WHAT THEY SAID!" said Charmeleon, coughing loudly.

"WHAT?" asked Gabite.

"I like the color red, and that's her bikini's color," said Charmeleon, shrugging.

"It looks like burgundy," said Ninetales.

Arcanine groaned. "Don't you start now."

"WINNER. GARDEVOIR AND THE COOL CRESSELIAS. DON'T ARGUE!" shouted Mew. "DEADLY DARKRAIS, MEET ME FOR ELIMINATION LATER. MEWTWO, HAND ME A TISSUE!"

**000**

"**That was completely unfair," said Gengar. "How are dudes supposed to compete with THAT when there are THREE male judges?"**

**000**

**Luxio shrugged. "I came in second."**

**000**

"**I have the best ideas," said Mismagius smugly.**

**000**

"**YES!" shouted Electrode, laughing. "I SAW HER IN IT! BRONZONG OWES ME TWO BUCKS!"**

**000**

"**Maybe I should eliminate Electrode before I have to give him two dollars," said Bronzong thoughtfully.**

**000**

"**I used to only wear that in front of Cacturne, but seeing as we're nothing anymore…I guess the bikini isn't really special," said Gardevoir.**

**000**

"Well, I'm totally content right now," said Charmeleon, leaning back.

"Well, you're immune," said Lapras, annoyed.

"And we're not," grunted Gabite.

"Your own faults. I'm just THAT good."

"Well, I don't know who to vote off," muttered Gabite in annoyance. "You, Wooper, and Diglett have immunity, so that doesn't leave many contenders."

"Just vote off Weavile or someone you don't like, then," said Charmeleon.

"I don't like YOU."

"Not what you said yesterday," countered Charmeleon smoothly. Gabite gnashed her teeth.

"Still, it's very ironic…"

"What is?" asked Lapras.

"Even though he was only saying it to piss us off, Cacturne was right: without him, this team is slowly going to go down," said Charmeleon ominously.

Gabite snorted. "Well, I won't be taken without a fight."

**000**

"Well then, my dear Deadly Darkrais, it is time! To see WHICH ONE OF YOU WILL BE GOING HOME!" said Mew cheerfully.

Anxious glances were being thrown around. Only Charmeleon and Hypno looked calm, as Diglett and Wooper were worried about their friends.

"Charmeleon, Wooper, and Diglett, let's start with you!"

**000**

"**Weavile," said Lapras.**

**000**

"**Eh, Luxio," said Gabite, shrugging. "The way Charmeleon was eyeballing her."**

**000**

"**Lapras," said Hypno shortly.**

**000**

"**Gabite!" said Luxio.**

**000**

"**Hate to say it, but Golbat," said Arcanine. "He got his body destroyed and didn't even take part!"**

**000**

"Next…we have Hypno, Banette, and Murkrow."

The three of them all smiled and claimed their prizes.

"Luxio, you too…your hotness will live again," said Mew. "I hope."

Luxio smirked before trotting up and snatching a Pokeblock.

"Hmmm…Piloswine and…Arcanine."

The two of them bounded up to claim their prizes. Nine were safe. Five remained. Golbat, Gabite, Lapras, Weavile, and Gengar were all in the bottom five.

"Gengar."

Gengar laughed and caught his Pokeblock.

"…Golbat, surprisingly, and Gabite."

Golbat was fed his Pokeblock by Gengar. Gabite just huffed.

"And we are down to Weavile and Lapras. Weavile, people don't like you very much. Lapras, you did not do well in the challenge. But when it comes right down to it, one of you must go, while the other one stays."

Lapras frowned, while Weavile looked scared. She shot a glance at Hypno, who winked at her.

"Weavile is staying. Lapras, you're out of here."

Lapras sighed. "Well, seeing as I did bad in the challenge anyways…"

"Sorry," said Murkrow, shrugging.

**000**

"**Well, I couldn't say it was unexpected after that pitiful performance I had today," said Lapras. "But hey, at least I'll see Dragonite again."**

"**I can't really decide who to pick to win, but I don't trust Hypno, that's for sure. I asked him about Dragonite's fate, and now I'm eliminated? There's something fishy going on there."**

**000**

Long after Lapras had jumped, Diglett was humming happily while he waited for Wooper to finish up in the restroom. Immunity and a cheerful Wooper made Diglett content. With Piloswine and Luxio closer than ever, and with Wooper out of his bout of breakup blues, Diglett could finally relax.

"Diglett!"

Or not.

"Tr-Trapinch!" stuttered Diglett nervously. "What're YOU doing here?"

"I finally got the chance to see you!" said Trapinch. "Diglett, I'm so sorry I said my secret out loud like that!"

"It's okay," muttered Diglett. "It embarrassed you more than it did me-"

"No! I should have just asked you out! Diglett, come, be together with me! Then we can have a romantic flight across the world until we get voted off or win and then we can get married and start a family-"

"Trapinch!" shouted Diglett, blushing furiously. He took a deep breath. "Look, Trapinch…"

"Yes?" she asked, smiling with delight. Oh boy…

"I'm…I'm not really into you like that. I sort of…I don't really want to be in a relationship right now. I'm sorry."

Trapinch's smile slipped off. Her voice cracked as she spoke. "B-but…you were supposed to love me back!"

"I'm sorry," said Diglett quietly. "But I don't feel the same."

Trapinch stared at him, before turning around and running off.

"Fine! FINE!"

Diglett let out a heavy sigh. Wooper hopped out of the bathroom.

"She didn't take it too well," commented Wooper.

"No, I don't think she did."

**000**

Golbat was flying through the plane in a melancholy fashion. The bat peered into first class. Looking around, he saw Ninetales and Arcanine (who had been invited in) chatting, Banette laughing with Mismagius, and Hitmonlee being thrown out by Mewtwo. And then there was Gliscor and Pidgeot, content beside each other.

Golbat sighed. No matter how he felt about Pidgeot, it was clear she was happy with Gliscor. He didn't want to do anything to ruin that. No matter how much it hurt him.

With a loud sigh, he flew towards the confessional. Murkrow, who had rounded the corner as he flew, frowned sadly after him.

**000**

"**I don't understand it," said Murkrow. "Da guy is a superstar. He's on a famous show! But he's depressed! I mean, I don't know WHY Golbat doesn't have goils all over him. He's hot!"**

**Murkrow then froze, touching her beak with her wing. "Uh-oh."**

**000**

Heheheheh! This was one of my favorite chapters so far! Lapras is gone, but she's a bland character, so I won't miss her. She was actually supposed to get farther (eliminated a little before the merge, around 18th or 19th place), but I got bored and annoyed with her, so she's gone NOW.

Fun Fact: Lapras was originally planned to be the head of the pecking order, similar to Weavile, only not evil. She was essentially going to be the "good" Weavile- leading around the other girls. She was sort of like LeShawna.

Favorite Song lines are…

Wooper: _Lookie here, I just found a mace!_ (holds it up)

Mew: Okay, this song is getting really random now…

Yeah, Wooper is feeling better. I loved this song, but the randomness of that line made my day. This was probably my favorite song to write so far, although I thought "Here We Go" and "Gone" gave it a run for its money.

But, while Wooper is happy, Diglett is screwed. Trapinch is upset. Is he going to be okay? And Murkrow let slip a very interesting fact. No, she was not interested in him from the start. But now, after helping him so much…our favorite gangster has a problem. XD

Gardevoir wore the bikini! Woot! And Luxio! I don't know WHY I did that (originally, I planned to do it with Trapinch and make Diglett fall for her, but I scrapped that idea). Piloswine is a very happy boy.

And now for the next chapter segment!

Next Chapter: A new location brings a new challenge. One competitor is determined to succeed in his endeavors, but another is prepared to stop him. A lot of contestants are angry at a certain competitor, who doesn't feel too safe. Meanwhile, someone's secret finally reaches the surface, while another person fights their own. In the end, someone is voted off after a scandal is revealed.

Lapras: Review readers. To expose Hypno.

Hypno: How annoying. And rude.


	11. Singing in the Full Moonlight!

And it's time for another update. Hurrah!

So, what'll the challenges be this time? Well. It'll be interesting, to say the least. Tee-hee…oh my evil plots…they delight me so.

Okay…chapter time!

**000**

"Always keep a smile on your-," sang Wooper.

"SHUT UP!" roared Gabite, clutching her head in her hands. They had been in Losers' Class for five days now, and Wooper kept bursting into that stupid song. It was driving her NUTS!

"Sorry," apologized Wooper. "I suppose it doesn't sound as good when Diglett isn't singing with me."

Charmeleon chuckled. "He's not gonna be singing with you for a while, kiddo. You can trust me on that one."

Wooper cocked his head to the side. "Huh? Why not?"

Arcanine let out a low whistle. "Word on the plane is that the mole rejected Trapinch, and that most of the girls are finally sympathizing with the little spaz."

"She's not a SPAZ," said Ninetales, who had come to visit them in Losers' Class (after all, without Weavile on her team, no one would eliminate her for "fraternizing with the enemy"). "But he let her down very harshly, from what I've heard."

"Were you there?" asked Arcanine, arching a brow.

"No, but Trapinch was sobbing."

"Ah…well, either way, Diglett isn't too popular right now, is he?" asked Arcanine.

"With all of the girls on our team?" asked Ninetales. She let out a humorless laugh. "Not at all."

"Oh, come on," said Charmeleon. "It can't be THAT bad…"

**000**

"Diglett better watch his wheelbarrow," growled Mismagius.

"He's not gonna get away with this!" vowed Pidgeot.

"Uh…yeah…what they said!" said Lileep nervously.

Trapinch sighed. "Guys…really…you…y-you…"

She started sniffling before bursting into tears again. Pidgeot patted her on the shoulder sympathetically.

"Not cool," snarled Mismagius. "If he had been nice, well, that would've been fine…but since he was such a jerk…it's payback time, girl style!"

Bronzong watched the tensions with a smirk. "Interesting."

Diglett was outside of first class, hearing every word. Luxio and Piloswine were right next to him.

"Guys!" he hissed. "What am I going to do?"

"Run?" asked Luxio.

Diglett stared at her for a long time. Piloswine coughed.

"Right…sorry about that," said the pig. "Just tell the others the truth, Diglett! They know you're not a liar!"

"I'll tell them if they don't kill me first," assured Diglett miserably.

"Aw, cheer up," said Piloswine. "Want a cookie?"

"No offense to your methods, Piloswine, but how is a cookie going to help me?"

"I don't know," said Piloswine, shaking his head. "I'm just hungry, so let's go to the kitchen!"

Diglett sighed. "Alright, sure…why not?"

**000**

Golbat was floating around, being the melancholy cloud of gloom that he normally was. Before long, he bumped into Murkrow, who had just left from grabbing a bite to eat.

"Oh, hey Murkrow," said Golbat without much enthusiasm.

"O-oh, uh…h-hey dere Golbat," said Murkrow nervously.

"Are you okay?" asked Golbat, looking vaguely concerned. "Have you done something wrong?"

"Oh…uh…no? Uh…I need to use da facilities!" said Murkrow quickly, flying off.

Golbat watched her go, before fluttering off even further.

**000**

**Murkrow smacked her forehead. "Ah jeez…dis ain't good, dis ain't good at ALL. How can I have feelings for…him? I am a tough, independent gang- woman! I can't have a crush on someone!"**

**000**

Hypno looked at Kadabra and Weavile. "Now then…we should discuss who the Three should take out next. Kadabra, is there anyone on your team that seems to be a threat?"

"Not particularly," admitted Kadabra. "Mismagius, Gliscor, and Trapinch seem to be the only players remotely threatening at this point."

"Trapinch!" said Weavile, snorting derisively. "You think SHE'LL cause trouble?"

"She has all of the girls at her beck and call right now," retorted Kadabra. "All she has to do is say that she thinks one of US caused her love problems, and then we'll be in trouble."

Weavile nodded grudgingly.

"Well, Mismagius can be dealt with later. As for Gliscor, he seems strong, but he's not the type to make any bold moves against us," said Hypno, pondering quietly. "As for our own team…I'd like to do something about Gabite especially, Charmeleon, and maybe Banette. Actually, scratch that. Banette doesn't seem to be a problem, now that Cacturne is gone. Since all of his friends, minus Gengar, are on the Cool Cresselias, we don't have any issues there. But Gabite is strong and she's starting to lead the team's decisions…and with Charmeleon at her side, they could prove formidable."

"Oh yeah, let's get rid of Charmeleon," hissed Weavile angrily. "That would make my day."

"You only hate him because he betrayed you," said Kadabra matter-of-factly. "And you can't exactly blame him. You treated him horribly."

"So? You betrayed your alliance members," growled Weavile.

Kadabra's eyes flashed. "You were out to get Lopunny, too. I have morals, unlike you."

"Right, you've definitely changed Kadabra," said Weavile. "You've totally become a good person. But I have one question. Are you still a coward?"

Kadabra's eyes widened, before returning to normal. "I am not a coward," he said, his voice calm. But Weavile could see the rage in his eyes.

"Well, that's enough then," said Hypno. "Let's get back to our current residences…we don't want to be missed too long-"

"GUYS!" yelled Hitmonlee, running out from behind some boxes. "It's me! I'm here! Hey there!"

"Oh dear Arceus," said Kadabra.

Hitmonlee bounced up and down excitedly. "I heard everything! Can I join the alliance?"

But all of a sudden, a door in the side of the storage room (where the Three were currently located), and Hitmonlee was forced out by an unseen force.

Mew was reading in the cockpit, while Mewtwo was driving the plane, looking bored.

"Your turn next time," the co-host said, glancing at Mew.

"I hear you, I hear you," murmured Mew, not looking very interested. "Hey! Check it out! We're here!"

Mewtwo looked down. "Oh, yeah, we are…Full Moon and New Moon Island. I wonder if we'll catch Cresselia and Darkrai here."

"Oh, you miss your old college roommate?" asked Mew, laughing. Mewtwo shrugged.

"Darkrai was a pretty cool guy. He hooked me up with a few girls, after all," said Mewtwo. "He was better than YOUR roommate, anyways…"

"Okay, that's true," admitted Mew, shuddering. "Palkia was EVIL."

**000**

Mew dropped off all of the Deadly Darkrais at New Moon Island, while Mewtwo took the Cool Cresselias to Full Moon Island. This time, the challenge was going to be fun, but also confusing, so Mew and Mewtwo decided to coach the Darkrais and Cresselias respectively.

"Alright, Darkrais!" said Mew. "This is going to be a fun challenge! As you know, we are on New Moon Island, which is the home to Darkrai. Seeing as Darkrai is not here right now-"

"What if he comes back?" interrupted Golbat, looking nervous.

"Darkrai and I are pretty tight, so it'll be fine," said Mew, rolling his eyes. "Besides, he's apparently out on a date with Cresselia, so he should be gone for a while. Now, do you want to hear about the challenge or not?" asked Mew.

"Sure," said Piloswine.

"Okay then!" said Mew. "Today, campers, you will be building a bridge."

"A bridge?" asked Banette. "A bridge to WHERE?"

"To the other island, Full Moon Island," said Mew. "Your task for today is to build a bridge and get all of your teammates to the other island. But simultaneously, the Cool Cresselias will be trying to build a bridge to get to your island."

"So while we try to get across, so will they," said Gengar.

"Yup! But, you can also SABOTAGE their bridge and break it. After all, I love it when you all fight each other. But be careful- if you tick off the Cool Cresselias, they might just attack YOUR bridge as well. Any questions?"

"Uh…what are we supposed to build the bridge out of?" asked Charmeleon skeptically.

"We have a TON of wood towards the center of the island. Using your skills should help you carve them and put them together. We've also got nails, y'know, for keeping it all together. So! You'd better get to it!"

**000**

"Build a bridge?" asked Pidgeot.

"Yep," said Mewtwo. "To get to the Darkrais' island, you have to build a bridge. They'll be doing the same thing. Also, you can mess up their bridge, but they can mess up yours. Any questions, maggots?"

"Sheesh, you're a grouch," said Mismagius.

"That's not a question, and that's because I don't like you all," said Mewtwo grumpily.

"Then why are you here?" asked Mismagius challengingly.

"Because BANETTE is over there," said Mewtwo, jerking a thumb in the direction of the other island.

"Ah."

"Uh, what if Cresselia and Darkrai come back?" asked Trapinch.

"I'm not worried," said Mewtwo. "NOW GET MOVING. YOUR SUPPLIES ARE IN THE CENTER OF THE ISLAND. GO, LOSERS, GO!"

**000**

"Alright, guys," growled Gabite. "Strong people, carry the supplies. Small people, use hammers or attacks to secure the nails in place. If you're in the middle, you can do either one. Any objections?"

'_How about your leadership?_' thought Weavile, but she didn't say it out loud.

"I guess we've got none, sweetheart," said Charmeleon. Gabite's eye twitched, but she just pointed.

"Just go."

Hypno exchanged a look with Weavile, and gave her a nod. She smirked, and walked off. Hey, if they won, great. If they lost, Gabite's poor leadership could be a good excuse.

**000**

"It's a good thing Full Moon Island and New Moon Island aren't very far apart," said Gardevoir. "We could probably have this completed in two hours at the least!"

"You mean as long as the other team doesn't mess us up," said Ninetales, frowning.

"Well…all we have to do is figure out a foolproof way to hold everything in place," said Froslass. "I mean, whenever we put wood into the water, it always gets swept away. How are we supposed to-"

SPLASH!

Everyone turned to see Kadabra reading a magazine while effortlessly putting a bridge together with telekinesis. Already, a solid section that was connected to the island had been made. Kadabra glanced at the others, who were all staring at him.

"There," he said simply. "That should be enough to get us started. The water between Full Moon Island and New Moon Island is shallow enough for us to do this, since they were both connected at one point. Not to be rude, Gardevoir, but I think I should lead this…after all, I've already figured out a good blueprint."

"Uh…okay," said Gardevoir, still stunned. "But how did you-"

Kadabra held up the magazine. "Due to the fact that we were forced to do many random things last time, I figured I'd bring some reading material, just in case. I believe architecture, building, structure, and carpentry would all help this challenge."

The Psychic stood up and clapped his hands together. "Anyways. This is what I propose. Those who can fly or float, help secure the posts that hold the bridge afloat. The rest of us should be able to nail in the walking parts all together. But I want everyone working on different sections…we never know when one section of the bridge could collapse. Any objections?"

Everyone shook their heads, still stunned by Kadabra's plan.

"Good…then let's go," said Kadabra, smiling.

**000**

"**It's kind of shocking…Kadabra is super smart," said Pidgeot, eyes wide. "And he's not even an Alakazam! What if he was…? I'd be a bit frightened, in all honesty…and where did he know so much about carpentry? A magazine can only tell you so much."**

**000**

"**My…father…was a carpenter," said Kadabra, shrugging his shoulders. "Well, more of a builder, actually. While I don't really like to talk about him, he's taught me some things."**

**000**

Arcanine ran up to Charmeleon and Banette, handing them more wood and supplies. They had already made a good start on their bridge, and with all of the team working together, they'd be done in no time…if they didn't screw up.

"Thanks," muttered Charmeleon, mashing a nail with a hammer. He seemed peeved.

"Dude, what's biting you?" asked Arcanine, frowning. Weavile, who was nearby, stopped to listen.

"Well, not to be Mr. Pessimistic, but…we've kind of gotten completely screwed in this challenge…"

"Why do you say that?" asked Banette, placing another board down for Charmeleon to nail.

"Well, if we had Cacturne, we'd have more of an idea on how to do this- after all, he's a genius- and we'd have his thorns and needles to use as nails. As for Lapras, we could have her work from in the water. I mean, we've got Wooper, but he can't really do much since he's so small."

"What're you saying?" asked Banette.

"Maybe we should anticipate the future challenges more before we completely chuck someone out," explained Charmeleon, shrugging his red shoulders.

"Don't let Gabite hear you criticize her ideas- voting out Cacturne was something she originally suggested," advised Arcanine, walking off to get more materials (not having thumbs or standing on his hind legs, Arcanine was best suited for transporting materials from the island to the workers on the bridge).

"Well, I may dig her, but I'm not just gonna let her make all of the decisions," vowed Charmeleon under his breath. Nearby, Weavile smirked and glanced at Hypno. He gave her a calm smile and nodded.

This wouldn't be so hard after all.

**000**

Almost an hour had past, and the Cool Cresselias could already see New Moon Island in the distance. Of course, they still couldn't see the other team's bridge, but seeing the island made them resolve to work harder.

"Mismagius, be careful," said Kadabra. "You need to hit those two nails a bit more. Froslass, that looks perfect. Gliscor, go fetch a different piece of wood, the one you're using is too small for that location. Lileep, can I borrow that hammer for a moment?"

Gardevoir listened carefully as she helped Pidgeot lower another pillar of wood in the water. So far, Kadabra hadn't steered them wrong. He was a skilled leader- Gardevoir didn't have a hard time imagining the Psi Pokémon lording over his own alliance. She still remembered the clever, but cold gleam of his eyes a long time ago. But now…she couldn't see it.

Perhaps Kadabra really had changed. But it didn't stop her from being jealous.

Kadabra noticed her looking, but didn't say anything. Instead, he just looked over at Electrode.

"Electrode, you're here to compete, not pick up girls. Now, I'd leave Froslass alone before you get voted off for sexual harassment."

Electrode scoffed, but rolled off to get more materials.

**000**

Mew yawned. "This wasn't as grueling or entertaining as I expected it to be."

"Yeah, I'm fairly disappointed…you should've added lava," said Mewtwo.

"It's hard to add lava into the middle of the ocean, Mewtwo," said Mew, snorting.

"Well, you could've added some obstacles like cannons," said Darkrai, who was lounging in a chair next to the two hosts. He and Cresselia had returned from their date around 45 minutes after the challenge had started. While they had been shocked to see Mew and Mewtwo there, they both liked the thought of tormenting innocent Pokémon, so they joined the fun.

"Oh sure, take your roommate's side," said Mew, throwing up his hands.

"Oh, come on, wouldn't you do the same for your roommate?" asked Darkrai, folding his arms. "And he for you."

Mew gave Darkrai a long look. Mewtwo did the same.

"Palkia," said Mewtwo.

"Palkia," said Mew.

Darkrai jumped. "Oh, right…Palkia…he's still completely evil, I take it."

"I try to avoid him," said Mew, shuddering.

"I personally think Mew should focus on avoiding someone else," muttered Cresselia to Darkrai. Mewtwo heard and snickered.

"Oh, would you look at that?" said Mew, smirking. "They're about to cross paths with each other. Now this is going to get interesting…heh heh. Songtime!"

Mew teleported off.

**000**

"Weavile," said Gardevoir coldly.

"Gardevoir," said Weavile, glaring.

Both the Cool Cresselias and the Deadly Darkrais had reached the halfway point. While half of the players tried to continue building the bridge, the other half were staring down each other, expecting the other team to try and ruin the bridge they had built so far.

"Froslass!" said Gengar, waving.

"Gengar," said Froslass, sighing.

"DIGLETT!" snarled Mismagius.

"WHAT DID I DO?" asked Diglett.

"Hypno," said Kadabra, nodding curtly.

"Kadabra," responded Hypno politely.

"HEY MISMAGIUS!" shouted Banette.

"HEY SEXY!" shouted Mismagius back.

"Why does that never happen to me?" asked Gengar, sighing. Piloswine and Luxio patted him consolingly.

**000**

"**I'm sure lucky to have Luxio," said Piloswine. "I mean, really…I'm not too strong, or smart, and I'm kind of chubby…I don't know why she likes me…"**

**000**

"**Too many people here focus on romance. That's why I like Piloswine- we can play it cool with each other," said Luxio. "Nothing too serious, like Pidgeot and Gliscor, but not too crazy, like Charmeleon and Gabite! Even though I think it would be awesome if Piloswine and I were ninjas. Then we could get our own T.V. Show! And we could have ninja battles and fight demons and pirates and-"**

**000**

"So, are you guys gonna try and wreck our bridge?" asked Trapinch, hopping from foot to foot.

"Um…no?" replied Diglett. When Diglett spoke, Trapinch started sniffling, and ran off, yelling that she was getting more supplies.

"Alright, we'll make you a deal," said Mismagius. "Give us the jerk in the wheelbarrow, and we PROMISE not to ruin your bridge."

"Sure," said Gabite.

"NO, NOT SURE!" shouted Diglett, panicking.

"NO WAY, HE'S OUR TEAMMATE!" said Wooper.

"We don't want him on our team, we want to tear him LIMB FROM LIMB!" said Pidgeot. Gliscor gave her a nervous glance, and backed away slowly. Pidgeot noticed. "Oh, don't worry Gliscor, I couldn't never do that to you-"

"BUT I ONLY HAVE FEET, NO ARMS OR LEGS!" yelled Diglett.

Silence.

"You have feet?" asked Mismagius.

"Well, I do, but…"

"Look, can we just go past each other without attacking each other?" asked Ninetale, exasperated.

"I like that idea," said Arcanine, flashing her a grin. Ninetales smiled, blushing a little.

"But we need to get revenge on Diglett for being a jerk!" said Mismagius. "Right, Lileep?"

Lileep, who had been very quiet, looked away. "W-well, I don't know-"

"And here I thought that we'd be looking for that other person Clefable mentioned that read Trapinch's diary," muttered Bronzong.

"Oh crap, I forgot about that!" exclaimed Pidgeot.

Lileep shuddered. Bronzong, why did you have to do that?

**000**

"**Heh heh…guilt tripping people usually leads to interesting results," said Bronzong. "Let's see if you have more of a spine than your psychotic boyfriend, Lileep."**

**000**

"We still want Diglett," stated Mismagius firmly.

"NO!" shouted Piloswine.

"Just ignore them, they're not a threat," muttered Weavile.

Ninetales scowled. "Just because we haven't made a move doesn't mean we're a threat."

"Stay out of this, foxy," said Weavile. "Why don't you just leave, like your puppy pal? Then again, you don't seem to be minding to much. After all-"

Ninetales's eyes widened, and she let out a jet of fire towards Weavile. Weavile dodged, and the blast hit Wooper. Wooper frowned, before spraying some water at the Cool Cresselias. Ninetales ducked in horror, and Lileep was soaked.

Charmeleon glared and stepped forward, while Electrode rolled up. They both glared at each other.

"Jerk," said Electrode.

"Limbless," said Charmeleon in response. Electrode's eyes bugged out, and he launched a sonic boom at Charmeleon. Charmeleon responded with a flamethrower attack. But before the attacks could make contact, they both veered off course and harmlessly hit the water. Kadabra and Hypno had both used their psychic powers to direct the attacks elsewhere.

"That's enough," said Hypno, calm but firm. His eyes were not unkind, but when he spoke again, his voice was stern. "We shouldn't be causing more trouble…then we're all putting our bridges at risk even more."

"I agree," said Kadabra, glancing at his team. "I specifically mentioned that we would NOT start trouble. Understand?"

There was a general muttering of apology from most of the players, although Weavile, Gabite, Mismagius, Charmeleon, and Ninetales stayed silent.

"Get back to work," said Hypno calmly.

"You guys, too," said Kadabra, giving his team a meaningful look.

Mew teleported out of nowhere, looking annoyed.

"Okay, really? Mewtwo, Darkrai, Cresselia, and I were enjoying the conflict," said Mew. "I was giving you guys a break for right now, but you know WHAT?"

Mew snapped his fingers, and the music notes were heard.

"Oh dear Arceus," muttered Bronzong, sighing.

"Get over it, bell boy," said Mew. "Now, come up with a song before I get bored!"

Gengar grinned. Maybe serenading Froslass would-

"Don't even think about it," said Froslass. Gengar's smile slid off his face.

"OH, COME ON-"

((Author's Note: Huh…whenever I read through this one, I imagine an acoustic guitar and a Latin-y flair to this song, but that's just me. There are a lot of speaking parts in this one.I call this song "The Other Side".))

Hypno: _Let's not be hasty…we don't want any trouble…_

Kadabra: _Let's not give the other team a reason…to turn our bridge into rubble…_

Hypno: _Come on, let's get back to constructing…_

Kadabra: _And focus less on destructing…_

Both: _And stop worrying about the other team!_

Weavile: _I don't trust them…they're probably plotting behind our back…_

Mismagius: _We'd better work harder…we don't know when the Darkrais will attack…_

Pidgeot: _So you'd better not slack!_

Electrode and Gliscor: Yes ma'am!

Gabite: _The other side…is watching us…watching every move we make…_

Froslass: _The other side…is waiting…for us to make a simple mistake…_

Luxio: _The other side…just wants our bridge to burn._

Murkrow: _Well, da udda side betta' watch out, before it's dere turn._

Hypno: Stop it! I said we're not here to fight.

Gabite: We're not fighting, when did you become the leader of this team?

Hypno: That's not the point, you're making the problem worse!

Electrode: Yeah!

Kadabra: You're not helping!

Gabite: Oh please! _Look at them…I can tell that they're hatching a plot_.

Gliscor: _Well if you think that…why don't you show us what you got?_

Gardevoir: Gliscor! Don't start trouble!

Ninetales: _The other side is over there…watching our every move…_

Charmeleon: _The other side is waiting…for a chance to throw off our groove…_

Lileep: _The other side is looking…to catch our team off guard!_

Bronzong: _If the other side doesn't leave us alone, we might start playing hard…_

Gardevoir: Can you even try to get along with each other?

Pidgeot: _In all honesty…we've tried…but we're too busy worrying…_

Weavile: _About the other side!_

Hypno: Weavile! Calm down!

Kadabra: All of you, get back to work. Focus!

Diglett: Why are we still in song format?

Mew: No breaking the fourth- hold on a minute…

Mew took a deep breath. "No breaking the fourth wall, Diglett!" the host said sternly.

Diglett sighed. Was EVERYONE going to be upset with him?

"Why are you out to get Diglett?" asked Luxio. "It's not like he's an evil villain bent on world domination to try and turn all of the trees in the world into evil Sudowoodo."

Everyone stopped and stared at Luxio for a long time.

"What?" she said, looking offended.

"We want him because he broke Trapinch's heart…and not very kindly!" said Pidgeot.

Lileep cocked her head to one side. "Hang on…that's not-"

"I did WHAT?" asked Diglett.

"You heard us, mole."

"Wait a minute…I think I was very nice about it," said Diglett, confused. "I just said I wasn't interested…"

"Oh please," said Mismagius. "Where's your proof?"

"I was there," said Wooper boldly, hopping over and staring at Mismagius.

"You could just be backing up your friend," said Pidgeot.

"I just got broken up with…do you think I would just stand by and let Diglett do that to someone?" asked Wooper, his normally happy tone serious. Pidgeot looked thoughtful.

"He has a point," said Froslass gently. "Why not ask Trapinch what really happened?"

"Fine," said Mismagius. "But don't think we're not watching you guys."

"We've got our eyes on you, too!" growled Gabite, glaring daggers at the Cool Cresselias.

**000**

"**Seriously?" asked Wooper. "Leave Diglett alone."**

**000**

"**Well, there goes MY entertainment," muttered Bronzong.**

**000**

The challenge continued, while Mew, Mewtwo, Darkrai and Cresselia made jokes in the background. While each team continued to build their bridges, they had also stationed guards. Electrode, Mismagius, Gliscor, and Pidgeot were all guarding their bridge, while Charmeleon, Gabite, Weavile, and Arcanine guarded theirs. The rest of the team worked on the bridges, and soon enough, both the Deadly Darkrais and the Cool Cresselias were almost done.

Banette flashed by the guards. "We're almost done!" he called. "I'm fetching the last board with Gengar! You guys should head over to the end of the bridge!"

At the same time, Froslass floated back. "I've got the last board," she announced. "You'd better quit guarding and move back."

Gliscor and Pidgeot nodded, but Electrode and Mismagius stayed.

"We're almost done," she said, smirking at Weavile and Gabite.

"So, Gengar and Banette will be back quickly!" growled Weavile.

But Banette and Gengar would have to get all the way back to New Moon Island, and then come all the way back to Full Moon Island. That would take a little while.

"Just give it up," said Mismagius. "We've won, Weavile."

"Not yet," said Charmeleon, grinning.

"Why are you so cocky?" asked Electrode.

"Because I have arms and legs," said Charmeleon, grinning.

"At least I can swim, even without arms and legs," said Electrode, smirking. Charmeleon's eyes flashed.

"Well, can you do THIS?" asked Charmeleon, breathing fire at the Cool Cresselia's bridge.

"Charmeleon, no!" shouted Weavile. "Don't resort to that!"

"Crap!" shouted Mismagius, staring at their bridge. Electrode was still on the wrong side, and he couldn't cross now that the bridge was burnt. The Deadly Darkrais ran off, as Gengar and Banette had reappeared with the board that they needed to finish the bridge.

"Electrode, jump!" shouted Mismagius.

"Don't tell me what to do!" said Electrode, staring at the burnt hole.

"Don't make the same mistake as last time!" shouted Mismagius. "Just jump over it!"

Electrode gulped. Despite his big words, he wasn't a strong swimmer.

"ELECTRODE!"

Electrode closed his eyes shut, rolled forward, and hopped over the hole. Mismagius caught him.

"I knew you wanted me," said Electrode, grinning.

"I'll drop you in the water," warned Mismagius.

"POINT TAKEN!"

The two Cool Cresselias rushed off. Being fast Pokémon, they soon arrived at New Moon Island.

"We're here!" said Mismagius.

"What took so long?" asked Lileep.

"Charmeleon burnt the bridge," muttered Mismagius crossly.

"That wasn't necessary," said Froslass.

"What a jerk," said Ninetales.

Mew teleported, but as he opened his mouth to speak, Pidgeot spoke first.

"We're all here, Mew. Come on, we had to beat the Deadly Darkrais!"

"Well…Mismagius and Electrode beat Gabite and Charmeleon to their islands...," said Mew, smiling.

"YES!" shouted Lileep.

"BUT! Aren't you missing someone?" asked Mew, his smile changing to a sinister smirk.

Kadabra looked around, counting quickly. He let out a groan.

"Where's Trapinch?" he asked, sighing heavily.

"NOT HERE, THAT'S WHERE!" said Mew, laughing. "And since Trapinch ISN'T here, the Deadly Darkrais win. See you at elimination!"

Mew teleported off. Kadabra scowled.

"That's it. I've had enough of this," growled Kadabra. "I understand the heartbreak, but Wooper bounced back, didn't he? Gardevoir, you bounced back. This is just too much."

"Kadabra, that's a bit harsh," said Pidgeot.

"No, he's right," agreed Gardevoir.

"Yeah…I mean, if Diglett really HAD been mean, then maybe I'd think differently, but judging the circumstances…not really," said Mismagius, sighing.

"Well, since we still haven't found the other Pokémon who read Trapinch's diary, I suppose she really IS our only choice…," said Bronzong. Lileep shuddered.

"I can't take it!" she cried. "Everyone, I read it! I was with Clefable when it happened! I can't take it anymore!"

"You?" asked Froslass, shocked.

"Lileep, how could you?" asked Pidgeot, surprised that the gentle plant had done such a thing.

"It was just…Clefable was just giggling, and she pretty much shoved it in my face and…the guilt is killing me!" said Lileep. She jerked her head at Bronzong. "And since HE'S been guilt tripping me-"

"I did no such thing," said Bronzong flatly.

"You were there, just a few seats away, you HEARD us!" accused Lileep.

"I was not guilt tripping you…I was trying to get you to speak up," said Bronzong gently.

"Why would you do that?" asked Gardevoir suspiciously. Bronzong, helping? That was a bit suspicious. But he HAD become more helpful lately…

"Because as she said, the guilt was KILLING her," explained Bronzong. "Don't you feel better now that you've admitted it?"

"You know what?" said Lileep, surprised. "I do…but guys…I think I want to be voted off."

"What?" asked Gardevoir.

"I'd rather get rid of Trapinch," said Gliscor, frowning.

"I just…I don't feel like playing this game anymore," said Lileep. "I only came back because Bellsprout and my friends were going to be here…but Bellsprout and Clefable are both gone, and Mawile, Venonat, and Gloom never came back. I mean, Luxio was my friend, but she's on the other team, and…I'm just a little lonely."

"We're your friends, Lileep," said Gardevoir.

"I know…but my heart isn't in this game," said Lileep, sighing. "And Trapinch, no matter how heartbroken she is, has always offered to help out the team. I think she deserves to stay more."

'_I disagree,' _thought Kadabra, but he didn't say it out loud.

"I know I can't ask you to change your votes but…just consider what I've said, okay?" asked Lileep, beginning to waddle away.

**000**

Mew and Mewtwo were laughing about the old days with Cresselia and Darkrai.

"Yeah, oh man, I STILL remember when Articuno smacked the crap out of Suicune," said Mew, wiping a tear from his eye. "But Suicune kind of deserved it, after what happened at Kyogre's party."

"How is Kyogre?" asked Cresselia. "I haven't heard from him lately."

"Still fighting with Groudon," said Mewtwo. "Apparently Groudon still hates the fact that Kyogre is seven seconds older."

"They've always fought," said Darkrai, shrugging his shoulders. "And I always said Groudon should cool down, get a girlfriend-"

"I never thought girlfriends were very fun," grumbled Mewtwo.

"Says the man who loved Deoxys," said Mew, grinning.

"Leave her out of this!" hissed Mewtwo.

Mew laughed. "No postcard, huh? Is she still travelling the galaxy?"

"Yes," said Mewtwo shortly.

"Well, I suppose we ought to get going now," said Mew. "They're all in the plane. Come visit us again sometime! We love the company."

"It's good to see old friends from college," said Darkrai.

"Oh, by the way, Mew. I have a message for you!" said Cresselia, smiling.

"What is it?" asked Mew.

"Celebi would like to have a word with you."

Mew's eyes widened in horror, as Mewtwo snorted loudly and began to laugh hysterically.

"WE'RE LEAVING!" he said sharply to his co-host.

"Whatever…," said Mewtwo, trying to breathe again.

**000**

"Cool Cresselias, you are back at the elimination again! But at least you got rid of some Deadly Darkrais," said Mew. "You know the way things work by now, so I'll just start calling you up."

"Kadabra, Gardevoir, Froslass."

The three main pacifists were all called up, taking their blocks.

"Bronzong, Gliscor, Electrode."

The next three men all claimed their prizes.

"Mismagius and Pidgeot! And so it is down, to Lileep and Trapinch. So, why? Trapinch-"

"Mew, I'm the one voted off, give her the block," said Lileep.

"DON'T RUIN THIS FOR ME!" said Mew. "Besides, it was close! Some people still voted for Trapinch, Miss Goodie Goodie!"

"Wait…you mean I'm staying?" asked Trapinch, eyes wide.

"Let's just say we're even," said Lileep, waddling over to grab a parachute.

"I don't understand-!" said Trapinch. But Lileep just strapped on a parachute with her tentacles and leaped out.

**000**

"**Really, I was just tired of it," said Lileep. "It just wasn't so fun anymore."**

"**If I could pick someone to win, I'd say Luxio, Gardevoir, or Froslass. They were the nicest ones. To all of my fans and friends that are either watching this or are still here, good luck! And Trapinch…well, you don't know it yet, but the score is settled. I hope you'll forgive me."**

**000**

Piloswine was shuffling in the kitchen, sniffing around. He snatched up a cookie and ate it quickly. He heard something, and the pig frowned. Opening the pantry, he found Golbat lying there.

"Why are you in here?" asked Piloswine, frowning.

"I got a note to meet someone in here, and a pot fell on me," explained Golbat weakly.

**000**

"**Why am I so nervous?" asked Murkrow, slamming her head against the side of the confessional. "He's just a guy! I'm a member of a gan- GROUP!"**

**000**

"Well…you might want to leave the pantry," advised Piloswine. "Mewtwo kind of gets upset when he finds someone in there. I've been yelled at twice already."

With that, the little pig headed out of the pantry. As he was leaving, however, he heard a voice outside.

"Mismagius and Gabite next. Now come on…let's head back."

Piloswine gasped, before listening closer. But no voice was said. He frowned to himself. Who had that been? What was going on? Was there someone trying to eliminate everyone? Piloswine thought harder. That voice had sounded familiar…

**000**

"**I'm more worried about Luxio than me," admitted Piloswine. "I mean, I survived a while last time. I guess I'm a fighter…but Luxio…I know some people find her a bit batty, but she's really smart and nice…I wish more people saw past her…strange appearance, and saw her inner beauty…"**

**Piloswine smiled dreamily, before falling off of the toilet.**

**000**

**Kadabra sighed. "So close to getting rid of Trapinch…am I the only one who finds her a bit wearing? Apparently so."**

**000**

**Trapinch sighed. "I guess I'll have to accept the fact that…Diglett really DOESN'T like me…"**

**000**

"**I really hope this whole thing blows over," groaned Diglett.**

**000**

And we're done. I didn't really care for this chapter, but it wasn't bad.

Lileep is gone, due to guilt tripping by Bronzong. Yeah, Bronzong really didn't care about Lileep's wellbeing, he really WAS just trying to guilt trip her. Jerkface.

But anyways, Trapinch stays. And who was that Piloswine heard (IT MAY NOT BE WHO YOU THINK IT WAS. OR IT COULD BE. WHO KNOWS?). And what about Murkrow…was that her note? And Arcanine and Ninetales? Oh my, many things are happening.

Fun Fact: Lileep has a very strange habit of last longer than most of her friends. In Total Pokémon Island, she beat pretty much all of her friends except Bellsprout (her boyfriend) and Oddish (the winner). Clefairy wasn't really her friend, and Mawile was eliminated at the same time as her. This time, Mawile and Venonat didn't compete, and Clefable, who is now her friend, and Bellsprout are gone. The only real friend of Lileep's that is left is Luxio. Just something interesting I found.

Favorite Song Line(s)!

Hypno: _Let's not be hasty…we don't want any trouble…_

Kadabra: _Let's not give the other team a reason…to turn our bridge into rubble…_

Hypno: _Come on, let's get back to constructing…_

Kadabra: _And focus less on destructing…_

Both: _And stop worrying about the other team!_

I'm sorry, but Kadabra and Hypno are both very epic in their own ways. Although, many people seem to hate Hypno more than Weavile and Kadabra last season. Does Hypno just have that natural aura of hatred?

And lastly, Mew and Mewtwo's lives are explored a little more? INTERESTING…and an announcement. Since everyone is SORT of asking for it, I was thinking of writing a separate fanfiction of Mew and Mewtwo. It would explain how they met in college, their relationships with the other legendaries, and how they started the Total Pokémon series. Just something I thought you'd all maybe like. NOW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Next Episode: One contestant figures out a mystery, while other contestants get closer together. A different contestant decides to talk to someone to set things right. While someone tries to eliminate a certain tough competitor, they change gears towards a more unexpected elimination instead.

Lileep: I hope you review, everyone!


	12. Time for some Hearthome Cooking!

And here we have yet another chapter of this story…this one took me a little while to figure out, but hey! I think it'll be good!

This episode is going to be SWEET. VERY SWEET.

Also, my new story, Unova Mansion, has been started! If you like mysteries, I hope you read it! Be warned- there is murder and death. :P

So, let's get on with it!

**000**

"An alliance?" asked Banette, looking at Gardevoir and Mismagius.

"Yes," said Gardevoir, nodding. "We're going to reunite Team Storm after the merge."

"Just the three of us are left, huh?" said Banette, half to himself. There was a gaping hole where Cacturne should have been, as well as Kabutops.

"Yes, just us," said Gardevoir, thinking the same thing. It didn't feel right without Cacturne there to guide them.

"Well, we were thinking about maybe inviting Froslass, since she seems okay," said Mismagius, shrugging her shoulders.

"And you could bring a friend, too," added Gardevoir.

Banette thought for a moment. Bringing Gengar wouldn't be a bad idea…although Froslass would not be pleased.

"Alright…I've got it…we'll see what happens after we hit the merge," said Banette, slipping back into first class.

**000**

"**With people like Gabite and Weavile dominating the team right now, my ass is in trouble if I get busted," said Banette, gulping. "They're the second biggest threat to me right now. First one? Mewtwo."**

**000**

Piloswine was with Diglett and Luxio (Wooper was off doing Arceus-knows-what). Piloswine had been talking to the two of them about that voice that he had heard before he left the kitchen.

"You don't know who it was?" asked Luxio, cocking her head to one side.

"Well, no…but…I think it was Kadabra," said Piloswine.

"But what would Kadabra be doing talking about Charmeleon and Gabite?" asked Diglett. "And who was he talking to?"

"That's the part I can't figure out!" said Piloswine. "But I think if it WAS Kadabra…well…do you think he's trying to eliminate Gabite and Charmeleon?"

"Maybe he wants to make them his zombie slaves and take over Slateport City," said Luxio, nodding.

Diglett and Piloswine stared at her for a very long time, before Diglett turned to Piloswine.

"But how could Kadabra get rid of those two?" asked Diglett. "They're on different teams!"

"That's the part that confused me," confessed Piloswine. "But, it sounded like him…although, a little different...the voice was harsh and muffled, so I couldn't hear it well-"

"LIKE THIS?" asked a voice. The three Pokémon turned to see Hitmonlee pressed against the window.

Mewtwo stepped into first class, and walked up to the window. He opened it up, and made a motion for Hitmonlee to step inside. Hitmonlee stuck his leg out…

Mewtwo slammed the window on the fighting Pokémon's outstretched leg. Hitmonlee yelped in pain. Mewtwo opened the window, and then pushed Hitmonlee off the side of the plane.

"Done," muttered the co-host, heading back to the cockpit.

**000**

Ninetales was laughing with Arcanine, who had come back to visit her in second class. Ninetales liked Arcanine a lot. He was kind, strong, and he had a good sense of humor. Not to mention, he was good looking. Ninetales shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking like that. She had Houndoom, after all! But…it wasn't easy, that was for sure…after all, Houndoom had abandoned her here. How was she supposed to feel about that?

"Uh, Ninetales, you okay?" Arcanine asked. "You look spaced out."

"Oh, uh…nothing, just thinking about the next challenge."

"Ugh, let's try not to. I like these rides on the plane better than those challenges."

Pidgeot frowned. "What do you think is going on there?" she asked, glancing at Gliscor.

"Hmmm?" asked Gliscor, cocking his head to one side.

"I don't know, don't you think they're awfully close?" asked Pidgeot.

"Uh…I don't really know. Why does it matter?" asked Gliscor.

"Because if there's something going on there, she'd be cheating on Houndoom!" said Pidgeot.

"Calm down, I don't think Ninetales would do that," said Gliscor, frowning.

"But I didn't think you would have done it either," muttered Pidgeot, half to herself. Gliscor heard and winced a little.

"Well, it doesn't seem like a problem yet," said Gliscor weakly.

"Not yet," admitted Pidgeot. "But I'm going to keep an eye on them."

**000**

**Gliscor coughed. "Uh…that was a little harsh."**

**000**

Gengar strolled down the hall before bumping into Froslass. "Oh! Sorry!"

"It's fine," muttered Froslass, already in a bad mood after Trapinch attacked her. Ever since the date challenge, Froslass had been on her guard. She was determined not to let Gengar try and trick her.

"Uh…well, how are you?" asked Gengar awkwardly.

"Well enough," said Froslass shortly. "And yourself?"

"Well, uh…I'm doing pretty good," said Gengar.

"Good. Goodbye, then," said Froslass.

"Hey, wait a minute!"

"What?" asked Froslass.

"I just noticed! Your bow…"

Froslass gave him a look. So he had finally noticed. Or was he going to come clean? This would be good…

"The one on your head. What happened there?"

Froslass felt her head to find a red bow attached. She had forgotten why she went on a walk away from her team in the first place. "Oh. Trapinch attacked me and gave me a makeover, so I tried to get away from them for a little while. I guess I forgot to take it out."

"You shouldn't. I think it's cute," said Gengar. Smiling, he gave her a wave and walked away. Froslass stared after him, dumbfounded.

**000**

**Froslass looked confused. "Wait…he didn't notice my actual bow's color, but he notices the one on my head? What is he trying to do, fool me or something? He can't be THAT ignorant…can he?"**

**000**

"Attention campers! Will you all please meet in the losing class?" asked Mew. He read a magazine while he waited.

"So, how long are you going to avoid Celebi?" asked Mewtwo. Mew ripped his magazine in half in horror.

"I told you not to bring her up!" hissed Mew in fury. Mewtwo gave him a weird look.

"Fine…but what about Jirachi? And Shaymin?"

"Oh Arceus, don't remind me," moaned Mew, head in his hands. "I'm hated by enough Pokémon, let's not add them to the list."

"Hey, Mew, Asshole, we're in the room," said Banette.

"Shut up," grumbled Mewtwo, annoyed.

"Alright…hold still now," said Mew, pressing a button. In the middle of the room, where everyone was standing, a trap door was revealed. Screaming, the campers all plummeted out of the plane. Mew and Mewtwo watched quietly. They exchanged a look before grinning.

"Dear god, I love this show."

"I concur."

**000**

"Welcome, players, to Hearthome City!" announced Mew. Many of the players stared at the enormous, deserted city.

"Wow," said Gliscor. "Pretty big."

"Shopping?" asked Pidgeot. "Browsing? Trying on clothes?"

"No!" said Mew, grinning. Pidgeot looked horrified.

"But…what ARE we going to do here?" asked Weavile, folding her arms.

"Well, if you'd just follow me, Weavile, we could maybe GET ON WITH IT!" shouted Mew, grinning happily. Weavile just scoffed.

"Fine."

Mew led them along a brightly lit path. It was evening right now, and many of the buildings and roads were lit up. It was very pretty, to say the least.

"I love it here," said Pidgeot.

"It's pretty cool," admitted Charmeleon.

Banette shrugged, looking solemn. Mismagius looked at him strangely.

"Something wrong, Banette?"

"Nothing."

"Except his mind," said Mewtwo.

"Yeah, my mind was scarred ever since I saw your ugly mug, Mewtwo," snapped Banette back.

"Well, I was-"

"Stop it, you two," said Mew. "We're here!"

They had reached a small building. With a grin, Mew opened the door. Everyone stepped inside. Piloswine's eyes widened behind his fur.

"Mew…have you taken us to heaven?" he whispered, his nose twitching.

They were in an enormous kitchen, and the sweet smell of cake and other food was in the air. There were large ovens, pots and pans, cabinets, and refrigerators all around. Mew smirked, as if he was hiding something, but he still answered Piloswine's question.

"Yes and no, Piloswine- but this IS probably YOUR heaven…welcome to the famous Poffin Bakery of Sinnoh!" said Mew, grinning.

"Oh man, I love those Poffins!" said Arcanine.

"Me too, man!" shouted Gengar, grinning like a maniac.

"Ugh, I don't…they make me gain pounds so quickly," said Pidgeot, shaking her head.

"Mew…please say we get to eat the Poffins," said Charmeleon, smirking.

"Oh man, the first GOOD challenge!" said Wooper in excitement.

Banette felt his zipper mouth, and slumped over, looking glum. "Darn it."

"So we get to eat the Poffins?" asked Piloswine, drooling and staring at Mew happily.

Mew laughed. "NOPE!"

Everyone stopped smiling at once.

"Nope…you are going to make a batch of Poffins for Mewtwo and I. Any kind is good, so don't worry about the kinds. However, there are a few catches."

"Such as?" asked Mismagius.

"Well, you can't make ANY for yourselves…and if you eat any, you're in big trouble. You're each assigned to make one hundred Poffins. After that, Mewtwo and I will taste test some random Poffins, before choosing a winner."

Luxio sighed. "Sorry, Piloswine. I guess we can't eat them."

She glanced to her right. "Piloswine?"

Piloswine was slumped over on the ground, sniffling softly.

"By the way, I'd assign someone to read the cookbook for you," added Mew. "It just makes things easier. Well, as soon as you're ready, get to work. Mewtwo and I have some stuff we're going to do?"

"Like what?" asked Gabite, scowling.

Mewtwo walked in holding a bunch of board games. "I've got the air hockey table outside, if you want it."

"I should've expected that," grunted Gabite.

"So, get to it!" exclaimed Mew, floating off towards Mewtwo.

**000**

"**This'll be easy…I'm a great cook!" said Trapinch. "I just wish I could cook something for Diglett!"**

**000**

"**Ugh…ovens, knives, and other things…why do I have a feeling this isn't going to be fun?" moaned Golbat.**

**000**

"**It's official- Piloswine is in hell," said Luxio, shaking her head in pity.**

**000**

**Weavile sighed. "Oh boy…"**

**000**

"Alright, Piloswine, you're reading the cookbook," said Hypno.

"Why me?" asked Piloswine. "I can't really see with this fur in front of my eyes."

"I'd still rather have you read than be in the kitchen with us," said Hypno firmly. "I don't trust you."

Piloswine looked hurt, but no one fell for it. If Piloswine got into the kitchen, there would be problems.

"Fine," said Piloswine glumly. He walked off towards the cookbook and sat on a stool, moping.

"But…I must confess, I'm not one for cooking," said Hypno, frowning.

"Well, don't look at me," said Charmeleon. "I can roast things to a crisp, but I tend to burn things…"

"Same here," agreed Arcanine.

"Well, I ain't no master chef," said Murkrow. "How da heck are we gonna win dis if we don't got someone who knows what dere doin'?"

Weavile sighed in annoyance, before smacking her forehead. "Murkrow, Golbat."

The two Flying Pokémon looked at her.

"Go in the cabinets, get all of the pots and pans. Afterwards, set up six pots. Banette, Gengar, Charmeleon, Gabite, Luxio, and Arcanine, you all will stir the batter. We're going to make six different flavors so we have variety. Hypno, watch the ovens and stop them when they're done cooking. Diglett, Wooper, watch Piloswine."

Everyone stared.

"Well, get on with it!" snapped Weavile.

"Wait a minute," said Banette, shaking his head. "You COOK?"

"Yes, I do," growled Weavile. "What of it?"

"That's kind of a girly thing to do," said Banette. "And you're Weavile. The entity of evil out of all of the contestants."

Hypno hid a smirk.

"What's your point, Banette?" asked Weavile.

"Aren't you more inclined to make lives miserable rather than cook sweets?" asked Banette.

"You're inclined to piss off Mewtwo," said Weavile dismissively.

"Well, yeah but…whatever, what flavor am I making?" asked Banette.

"You take sour," said Weavile shortly. "Charmeleon, bitter. Gabite, dry. Luxio, sweet. Gengar, mild. Arcanine, spicy. Any questions?"

"Wouldn't it be better to have me control the oven?" asked Arcanine. "I can't really stir well, since I'm, y'know…quadruped."

"Nice try, pyro," said Weavile. "We're not burning the food. Any OTHER questions?"

"Uh…are we REALLY going to let HER be in charge?" asked Gabite incredulously.

"I'm fine with it," said Hypno.

"I mean, if it helps us win," said Luxio, shrugging. "I mean, come on Gabite, you'd probably just yell at the Poffins to cook themselves."

Gabite gnashed her teeth, while Gengar and Arcanine sniggered.

Meanwhile, with the Cool Cresselias…

"I'm good at cooking," said Gardevoir.

"As am I," added Froslass.

"And me!" piped up Trapinch.

"So, the only question is, who's going to read?" asked Gardevoir.

There was a long silence. Then, slowly, everyone's eyes travelled and set on one person.

"What?" asked Electrode.

"Electrode, you're reading," said Gardevoir.

"What, why me?" demanded Electrode.

"You lack arms, legs, and a brain," drawled Bronzong. "You are obnoxious. And your kind have the tendency to explode. And you think we want you in the kitchen?"

Electrode glared at the bell, before rolling over to the stool.

"Okay, now that's sorted out," said Mismagius. "What are we supposed to do?"

"You, me, Froslass, Trapinch, Gliscor, and Bronzong can all stir the batter," said Gardevoir. "We can all take different flavors."

"Uh…I can't really stir without hands, so-," began Bronzong.

"You've got telekinesis. Nice try," said Gardevoir, giving Bronzong a knowing look.

Bronzong scowled, but didn't argue.

"Ninetales, you control the oven. Pidgeot, you'll be in charge of toppings and such for after they're done. Kadabra, you can use your telekinesis to get us more supplies whenever we need them, and you've probably got the brains to know when we should stop stirring, stop the ovens, and all of the other stuff."

"That being said, wouldn't it be better if I read the book?" asked Kadabra.

"No," said Gardevoir. "We personally don't even need the book to be read. I just don't want Electrode to bomb the kitchen. Now, let's get to work!"

And so it began. The Cool Cresselias and the Deadly Darkrais all started to cook. Piloswine reluctantly read the ingredients out loud, while Weavile supervised her entire team's efforts to win. Gardevoir, Froslass, and Trapinch were all experts when it came to cooking, so they helped out all of their teammates, since Electrode was in a bad mood and didn't really want to read the book for them.

Mew and Mewtwo perked up. Mewtwo grinned.

"I smell some bitter Poffins!" said Mew, giving Mew a happy look.

"Oh please," scoffed Mew. "I tell you again and again, the best flavor is obviously sour. Get that through your head."

"Oy, Gabite!" said Weavile, glaring at the shark. "Don't try and destroy the bowl. We don't want spilled batter all over the floor. Gentler. And Gengar, make wider circles, you're not getting anything on the outer rim."

"Whatever you say, Weavile!" said Gengar good-humoredly. Hey, she was a witch, but under her guidance, they were doing pretty good! Gengar glanced over at Froslass and the other Cool Cresselias. They were still holding their own.

"No batter…to be licked off of the floor?" asked Piloswine. The poor pig was drooling at the thought. "I'm famished…"

"Piloswine, you are a cool dude, but seriously…you have a problem," said Arcanine, shaking his head.

"Okay, Bronzong, Froslass, your good, now start making the Poffins!" said Gardevoir. Froslass nodded and got to work, shaping the batter into the little round treats. As this was happening, Hypno removed a batch of twenty Poffins from the oven."

"Done," he said, smirking.

"They're going MUCH faster than us!" exclaimed Pidgeot, who was currently sprinkling toppings on some cooked Poffins.

"It's okay, Pidgeot, it's substance, not speed," said Kadabra, getting out some more batter for his teammates.

"Pssst! Diglett, Wooper!" hissed Piloswine.

"What?" asked Wooper, who was inhaling the scent of sweet Poffins.

"Come here for a minute," said Piloswine, urging Wooper over. Wooper walked up slowly.

BAM! Wooper was whacked on the head by Piloswine. While the Water Pokémon teetered on the spot, Piloswine pushed past him, shuffling past Diglett towards the others.

"CODE P!" shouted Diglett at the top of his lungs. Arcanine abandoned his bowl and pounced on Piloswine. Gengar floated over and helped him.

"Just one bite!" shouted Piloswine desperately, thrashing in his teammates' clutches.

"No man, no!" shouted Arcanine. "CONTROL YOUR URGES!"

Piloswine struggled for a few more moments, before going limp. "Alright," he said, sounding like he was going to cry. "I'm going…"

**000**

"**Seriously, is he a teenager or what?" asked Gabite, folding her arms. "Most of us are around 18 or 19 now. Heck, some of us, like Cacturne and Kadabra, are 21 or so! And Lapras is 22! Piloswine needs to grow up. Seriously. But then again, maybe it's different in Piloswine years than Gabite years or Cacturne years…"**

**000**

"**I feel kind of bad," admitted Charmeleon. "But damn, it's a bit funny!"**

**000**

After that minor fiasco, Piloswine became less confrontational, but more quiet and clever. A few of the other contestants were surprised that the pig could be so manipulative. He tried begging Weavile, Gengar, and Banette, but they all managed to ignore his pleading and pouting. Another try was when he hid in Diglett's wheelbarrow, knocking out the Mole Pokémon, so he could sneak in the kitchen. He was found out by Gabite, who pointed out dryly that Diglett did not have fur. He even tried to use the excuse of kissing Luxio, but it turned out there was some batter on her cheek. Charmeleon saved the day that time, almost scorching Piloswine.

As for the Cool Cresselias, it was smooth sailing. However, they were moving at a slower pace than the Deadly Darkrais, due to having less players remaining on their team. Whereas the Cresselias had about forty Poffins made, the Darkrais had around fifty five…and Hypno had just popped in another batch to cook.

"I am LOVING the smell of this place," said Mew, sighing happily. "Let's get a Poffin kitchen on board the S.S. Kyogre, Mew."

"Yeah, but I don't want to cook Poffins for these guys," growled Mewtwo.

"That's fine, we'll make the losing team do it!"

Both legendaries burst out laughing.

"For the first time, I'm actually enjoying a challenge!" said Trapinch.

"Well, be careful," warned Mismagius, taking her bowl over to another table to start shaping the Poffins. "We need to focus on winning, not fun."

"Don't try and take all the fun out of it!" complained Luxio. "This reminds me of the days I'd cook with my mom, before I almost blew up the kitchen."

"Was this before or after you went bonkers?" muttered Charmeleon to himself.

"We'd always sing a certain song," continued Luxio. "It was so much fun! How did it go…let me think…"

"Oh, wow, I almost forgot!" said Mew, grinning. The dinging of music notes was heard. A loud groan followed.

"Well, Luxio, my day has been made thanks to you," drawled Bronzong.

"Oh, now I remember!" exclaimed Luxio.

((Author's Note: Well, if you know the song "Do you know the Muffin Man?", then you can figure out the tune to this one. And wow, Luxio gets a lead role I guess? That's pretty cool. This is simply "Do you know the Poffin Man: The Disgruntled Contestant Version."))

Luxio: _Oh…  
Do you know the Poffin Man?  
The Poffin Man? The Poffin Man!  
Do you know the Poffin Man?  
Who lives in Pallet Town?_

Charmeleon: Wait, hold on…that's not how it goes.

Luxio: Of course it is!

Charmeleon: No…it's…  
_Do you know the Poffin Man?  
The Poffin Man? The Poffin Man?  
Do you know the Poffin Man?  
Who lives on Cinnabar?_

Luxio: EVERYBODY!

Diglett: _Uh…guys, I think we need a plan…  
We need a plan, we need a plan…  
Guys, I think we need a plan  
Before Piloswine dies…_

Pidgeot: _Let's just try to win this game_

Arcanine: _So we can win some fortune and fame  
Let's just try to win this game…  
And get immunity!_

Trapinch: _I want Diglett to like me!  
I know we're perfect, wait and see!  
I really want Diglett to like me!_

Bronzong: _Too bad you are insane._

Gardevoir: _I just want to win this challenge!_

Weavile: _While I just want some sweet revenge!_

Gardevoir: _So let's just focus on this challenge…_

Both: _So the other team won't win!_

Luxio: _Do you know the Poffin Man?  
He runs around with a frying pan  
He also has a real nice tan!  
He's crazy, just like me!_

Charmeleon: Okay, now you're just butchering the song!

Golbat: _The Poffins are cooking quite well!_

Murkrow: _Well golly, Golbat, dat's just swell!_

Hypno: _Good thing this challenge isn't hell._

Piloswine: _I beg to disagree.  
Because I just want some Poffins, man!  
I really want some Poffins, man!  
Just give me one small Poffin man!_

Banette: Sorry, Piloswine, but…NO!

Piloswine: COME ON!

Luxio: _So do you know the Poffin Man?  
The Poffin Man? The Poffin Man!  
Do you know the Poffin Man?  
He's crazy! Just like…ME!_

Luxio finished on a very high note. Mew and Mewtwo applauded.

"Ah, the classics," said Mew. "And surprisingly enough, Luxio has an okay singing voice. I expected something that made my ears bleed."

Everyone gave Luxio a weird look. Now that Mew pointed it out, Luxio could sing pretty well. It was her insanity that caused people not to notice. Luxio smiled, before starting to cook again, humming the song to herself.

**000**

**Charmeleon folded his arms. "Okay, she can definitely sing, but she needs to get the lyrics right before she stars on Total Pokémon Idol…"**

**Charmeleon stiffened. "Oh god, you don't think Mew planned that for the NEXT season, did he?"**

**000**

**Pidgeot frowned. "She isn't that great of a singer…I mean, I think I sing better than her…"**

**000**

**Piloswine was jittering and twitching. "S-so…h-hungry…must eat…"**

**000**

Soon enough, both teams had reached about ninety Poffins each. Soon enough, Hypno and Kadabra pulled the last batches of Poffins out of the oven, both smiling triumphantly before they noticed the other team had finished as well. There were two problems- one, they didn't know who'd win. Two- Piloswine.

Piloswine was a wreck. He was lying on his side, twitching feebly. His nose would sniff the air and he would moan in agony. It wasn't fair! Mew was evil.

"Go on…eat," whispered a voice.

Piloswine looked around, but didn't see anything. But then again, he wasn't strong enough to open his eyes right now.

"You know…they might be trying to make you weak…to eliminate you," whispered Bronzong, smirking.

"No…they…they wouldn't," said Piloswine. "They're my friends!"

"Well…wouldn't friends…let you eat?" crooned Bronzong, being careful to keep his voice disguised.

"I guess so," murmured Piloswine, sniffing the air hopefully. The pig got to his feet, staring intently at the pile of Poffins in the kitchen.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Bronzong, keeping out of Piloswine's sight. "Go and get those Poffins!"

"POFFINS!" shouted Piloswine, charging into the kitchen.

"CODE P, CODE-," screamed Diglett, before being knocked over by Piloswine.

"Oh crap!" yelled Golbat, getting his with a plate that Piloswine had sent flying. Arcanine attempted to stop the pig, but Piloswine used an earthquake to cause the Fire-type to stumble. Gengar and Banette both grabbed Piloswine, but he shook them off. Moving at an amazingly fast speed, he dove into the pile of Poffins.

"No!" screeched Weavile.

"Piloswine, you fool, stop it!" yelled Hypno.

But Piloswine wouldn't listened. Driven to insanity by his hunger and desperation, he began eating the Poffins rapidly, devouring one after the other. Spicy Poffins, sweet Poffins, sour Poffins…all were eaten by the hungry Swine Pokémon. Soon enough, the entire pile was gone. By this time, Mew and Mewtwo had noticed the commotion.

But it didn't stop there. Piloswine knocked over Gabite as he licked all of the bowls of batter, before leaping across the kitchen and starting to eat the Cool Cresselias' Poffins!

"Uh…," said Bronzong, not expecting his manipulation tactics to backfire like this. "Shouldn't we stop him?"

"Go Piloswine!" shouted Luxio. Everyone stared at her.

"What?" she asked. "If they don't have any Poffins, then they can't be judged!"

"She makes a good point, for a nutter," admitted Banette.

"Go Piloswine, go!" yelled Murkrow, grinning. Piloswine continued to chew and swallow the sweets, one after the other. He was a blur as he sniffed out and ate every Poffin he could find. This continued on for about ten minutes, until all of the Poffins were finally gone. Piloswine sat down with a happy sigh.

"I'm so full," he said, stifling a burp. Meanwhile, Weavile, Gabite, Kadabra, and Hypno were all looking thunderous.

"YOU ATE EVERYTHING, YOU TWIT!" shouted Weavile, stomping her foot in rage. "NOW WE HAVE NO POFFINS TO PRESENT TO MEW!"

"Yes, but…at the same time, neither does the other team," said Hypno thoughtfully. Piloswine's ears perked up as he spoke, but he said nothing.

Electrode coughed loudly.

"Uh…about that," said the bomb. He hopped pulled a Poffin out from behind him.

"We still have one!" shouted Electrode.

"Where did you get that?" asked Gardevoir, astonished.

"Well, the thing is, I was sort of annoyed that I got stuck with book reading duty, so I was going to save this for later," he said.

"Electrode, if you weren't a complete and total pervert, I would kiss you right now," said Gardevoir.

"Would you?" Electrode asked hopefully.

"Don't ruin the moment," growled Gardevoir.

"Understood."

"Well…this is rather…saddening but…I'm afraid I have my own trump card!" shouted Hypno. "Voila!"

Hypno pulled out a Poffin from his ring of fur.

"Wait, how do you have that?" asked Wooper.

"In case Piloswine pulled some sort of stunt, I knew it would be good to save a Poffin," said Hypno, smiling deviously.

"Well, I suppose we should taste them," said Mew. Using his psychic powers, he split both Poffins in half. He and Mewtwo took a half of each sweet, before eating them. Everyone waited on tenterhooks.

"Well, the Deadly Darkrais' taste delicious!" shouted Mew, smiling. Then he cringed. "But the Cool Cresselias'…I don't know, it just doesn't agree with me. Mewtwo?"

"I have the same opinion on both- I like the Deadly Darkrais' better," said Mewtwo.

"So, with that being said, I declare the winners…," said Mew. "The Cool Cresselias."

"Wait, what?" asked Weavile. "But you said ours was better!"

"Yeah, but Piloswine ate them all," muttered Mew. "I wanted more, but because of YOUR teammate, we can't have that. So the Cool Cresselias win."

"That's completely unfair," objected Hypno. "That wasn't stated in the rules."

"I make the rules around here, Hypno, so don't argue," said Mew, smirking. "Anyways, your team will be at the elimination. See you then."

**000**

"**PILOSWINE!" roared Weavile.**

**000**

**Hypno frowned. "Hmmm…while most may be going after Piloswine, I think I could find some way to get rid of Gabite…convince Piloswine and his friends that they're in danger, and that voting for Gabite will keep the pig safe. Heh heh…"**

**000**

Hypno strolled down the hallway, smirking to himself. It had taken some convincing, but Weavile was now voting for Gabite. All Hypno had to do was charm a little here and there and compliment Weavile's fabulous cooking before she did as she was told. Playing with people was simple. But for now, other measures had to be taken.

Piloswine shuffled down the hallway towards him, coming out of the confessional. Perfect.

"Oh, hey Hypno," said Piloswine, sounding friendly, but guarded. Hypno thought he was worried about being yelled at.

"Are you alright, Piloswine?" asked Hypno. "You seem a little down…"

"Well, Weavile and Gabite both chewed me out after what happened," said Piloswine sheepishly. "I didn't mean to! I just…I was going through a withdrawal-"

"I understand," said Hypno, patting Piloswine on the back. "But…some of the others don't. Gabite is campaigning to get rid of you."

"She is?" asked Piloswine, eyes wide.

"Indeed," said Hypno. "However, several of us are tired of Gabite's bad attitude, like Weavile, Gengar, and myself. You might be on the chopping block tonight, but if you help us get rid of Gabite, you'll have a greater chance of being safe."

Piloswine frowned at Hypno. "Hypno, do you think I'm stupid?" asked Piloswine.

"What do you mean?" asked Hypno. "Of course not."

"Well, then tell me the real reason you want Gabite eliminated," said Piloswine. "Don't come at it sideways. I know you wanted her gone before you tried to convince me."

"I don't understand," said Hypno. This was true. Hypno had finally been caught off guard, and he didn't like the feeling.

"You're not looking out for my well being," said Piloswine. "I heard you plotting with someone to vote out Gabite and Charmeleon after the last challenge."

Hypno's eyes widened. The only thing he could say was…

"What?"

"I thought you were Kadabra at first, but you don't have Kadabra's accent," said Piloswine. "Plus, Kadabra is on a different team. What are you after, Hypno?"

((Author's Note: I should probably explain this here and now…I imagine Kadabra to have a British accent when he talks. Not an extreme one, but a small one. It just makes him sound more sophisticated and clever to me.))

Hypno frowned. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Okay, Hypno…play dumb," said Piloswine. "I'll still be voting for Gabite, because even though you're trying to use me, that IS my best course of action. But don't think that you can fool everyone around here. Kadabra thought that, and look what happened to him."

With those words, Piloswine walked off, not turning back to see what Hypno would do. Hypno himself was stunned. Then, quickly, he ran down the hallway.

**000**

Arcanine groaned. "Dear god, what a fiasco."

"I know," said Ninetales. "I've never seen Piloswine so ravenous. It must've been hard. I sort of pity him."

"Well, we lost the challenge because of him," muttered Arcanine. "I'm voting him off. Sorry, but you can't just be nice and expect to get by. You've got to have some grit."

"And you think you have that?" teased Ninetales, snickering.

"Of course!" said Arcanine. "I mean, come on! I'm not all good looks and cockiness. I mean, neither are you!"

"Me?"

"When I first saw you Ninetales, I knew you weren't just a pretty face," said Arcanine, grinning. "Well, I've gotta run. Elimination is coming up. Catch you later, okay?"

Ninetales nodded, and Arcanine trotted away. Ninetales hoped he hadn't seen her blushing.

Pidgeot did, though. And she frowned.

**000**

Weavile was eating a Cheri berry when Hypno grabbed her shoulder. She whirled around, before scowling. "What? What do you want now?"

"Vote for Piloswine," hissed Hypno. "Forget Gabite- we can deal with that simple shark later. You vote for Piloswine. Understand me?"

**000**

"Welcome again, Deadly Darkrais!" said Mew. "Still, I sort of feel your pain. It must really suck when ONE teammate brings you down. But I won't say names…Arcanine."

"What did I do?" asked Arcanine, expression defiant.

"No, I mean, come on up, you're safe."

"Oh."

**000**

"**Piloswine HAS to go," said Hypno. "Or else my entire scheme will fall to ruins!"**

**000**

"**I said I was voting out Gabite, but now I'm hesitant about Hypno," said Piloswine. "Sorry, but Hypno, I don't trust you anymore."**

**000**

"**Gabite, man," said Gengar. "That chick STILL scares me. The sooner she's gone the better. I mean, I don't think we should all hate on Piloswine. Houndoom messed up last time, and he stayed in, so why not Piloswine?"**

**000**

"**Hypno," said Luxio, her face determined.**

**000**

"**Piloswine," grunted Gabite.**

**000**

"Luxio, Banette, Gengar, and Weavile."

Mew paused, looking at the remaining seven campers. "Now this should be interesting. Murkrow, Wooper, Diglett, and Golbat."

Three remained. Hypno's eyes darkened. Gabite growled. Piloswine frowned.

"…Hypno, you've survived this round," said Mew.

Hypno's face relaxed, as he got up to take his Poke block. When he turned his face away from the others, his features contorted into a cruel smirk.

"Gabite, I don't know, I guess you're bossy, and Piloswine…need I say it?" asked Mew. "So the final Poke block goes to- you know what, this game isn't even dramatic anymore. Gabite, come on up. Piloswine…wait, HOLD ON!"

Mew pulled a lever, and confetti and balloons rained down from above. Piloswine looked confused.

"This is a noteworthy occasion," said Mew. "Because for the first time in Total Pokémon History, every contestant from Total Pokémon Island has been eliminated-"

"Uh, you're forgetting Gloom," said Charmeleon.

"EXCEPT GLOOM!" finished Mew. "And he just HAD to win, didn't he? Ugh…anyways, Piloswine. I'm generally sorry to say this, but it's your turn to leave. But I'm going to just give you a little farewell speech."

Mew coughed. "Okay, I'm not good at these sort of things, but here goes. Piloswine…you are a true survivor. Last season proved that- even though you were only Swinub back then, you had guts and perseverance. And to me, that counts a lot. Your only weak point is your hunger. While I don't want to be mean, try dieting- maybe your hunger won't ruin you next time."

"Thanks Mew," said Piloswine. "Well guys, I'm gone."

Luxio nuzzled against him. "I'll win for you! Then I'll buy that awesome spaceship that's going to be piloted by rabid Mankey!"

Everyone stared at Luxio for a long time. Then Diglett spoke.

"See you, Piloswine," said Diglett.

"It's been fun, man!" said Wooper.

Piloswine smiled, before heading to the confessional. Hypno smirked in victory.

**000**

"**Wow, there's a first time for everything, I guess," said Piloswine. "Anyways, uh…what do I say? I've never given a farewell speech before…"**

"**Well, I guess after being on the show all of last time, it's gonna be pretty fun to watch from the back seat! Wooper and Diglett, you guys are a swell bunch. Wooper, stay happy, and Diglett, the whole Trapinch thing will blow over! If you guys win, I'm happy. And Luxio, that goes for you too. I know you're a little wacky, but I don't care. I can see your true beauty on the inside, and if no one else can…well, that's their problem."**

"**One last thing guys- watch out for Hypno. I know I passed that on to you, but just be careful. And Hypno, you may have won this round, but remember what I said. It won't last."**

"**Well, that wraps that up…hmmm…I'm hungry!"**

**000**

"So, watch out for Hypno, huh?" asked Diglett. "I wonder why…"

"Piloswine never really specified, but he's a smart cookie, so I think we should listen," said Luxio.

"Yeah, we'll have to watch out for him, but it's weird…he seems so nice!" said Wooper.

"Remember the last person who seemed nice?" asked Diglett darkly. "It was Kadabra."

Luxio and Wooper exchanged a glance, before nodding.

**000**

"**Well, knocking out Piloswine wasn't my ORIGINAL plan, but I guess it works well…meh…at least we've survived another round," muttered Bronzong.**

"**But what shall I do next? Eh…time will tell."**

**000**

**Weavile gritted her teeth. "If anyone makes fun of my cooking skills, I'll rip them to pieces. Mew, I hate you. You always know exactly what to do to tick me off!"**

"**Still, things have been going well…especially with Hypno…," she said, smiling dreamily. Then she perked up.**

"**DELETE THAT! DELETE THAT!"**

**000**

**Hypno laughed coldly. "Who's the smart one now, Piloswine? I think I've proven that I'm the stronger of the two of us. Now to handle that Gabite problem."**

**000**

**Kadabra frowned. "Hypno has been lurking around, and he seems to be in a bad mood. I need to get rid of him as soon as possible. Not just for me…that fool Weavile is falling for him, and that won't end well. And how many others will take the Piloswine route home because of him? Weavile mentioned to me that Piloswine figured it out.**

"**Hopefully, he passed on the message to his friends. As much as it sickens me to admit it, I might need some allies."**

**000**

Done! Sorry this chapter took so long- now that I also have Unova Mansion to work on, I'll be trying to update them equally! Along with playing Pokémon White. Yes, I'm a bit obsessed. I'm sorry.

So finally, for the first time, Piloswine has been eliminated. Still, who was the winner here? Piloswine or Hypno? They both sort of won, and they both sort of lost. But someone finally stood up against Hypno. This should be interesting.

Fun Fact: In the original alternate ending of Total Pokémon Island that was cut out, Piloswine was going to reveal to everyone that he was rich and only entered the competition for fun. After that, he was going to split the money between all of the original contestants, including Weavile and the other meaner contestants. I didn't use this alternate ending because it would leave no room for a sequel at all. The "rich Piloswine" character was recycled into Froslass.

Favorite song line:

Luxio: _So do you know the Poffin Man?  
The Poffin Man? The Poffin Man!  
Do you know the Poffin Man?  
He's crazy! Just like…ME!_

I loved Luxio in this chapter- she's one of my favorite females, due to her zaniness, but also her big heart. I like her and Piloswine's relationship as well- they're the only two that put up with each other, but they look past appearances.

And how about Bronzong? Setting off the spark that caused Piloswine to be eliminated. Clever bell, although we could say Hypno was the main cause of it. I am prepared for the hating, because we all know how popular Piloswine is.

Anything else? Uh, nope…next chapter segment!

Next Episode: Wait, no challenge? Why is that? Because it's time for another episode of Bellsprout's Big Bonanza Bash! Watch as Piloswine talks about his first elimination, and how Lapras reveals her suspicions of a certain Psychic. Bellsprout himself sweats when he and Lileep come face to face again. And maybe the most anticipated event, some words from the scarecrow who's kept quiet this whole time.

Piloswine: Review! *nomnom* Because then! *nom* I get! *chewchew* More food! *nomnomnom*


	13. Bellsprout's Big Bonanza Bash Two!

And here is another episode of Bellsprout's Big Bonanza Bash! For a little guide, the ones interviewed this time are Lapras, Piloswine, Cacturne, and Lileep!

Because Lileep and Lapras are so interesting- seriously, I know why everyone wants to read this chapter. It's completely obvious, as it's been said in SO MANY MESSAGES I'VE GOTTEN.

And there are two songs, because while I HAD to give one to Cacturne, Piloswine deserves one, too! Because he's...Piloswine!

But anyways! *cough* Enjoy!

**000**

"Welcome back to another awesome episode of Bellsprout's Big Bonanza Bash!" shouted Bellsprout, smiling widely. "I'm your host Bellsprout! We've got our original six members of the audience, Mawile, Venonat, Rhydon, Primeape, Kabutops, and Scizor, as well as some new audience members! Including…"

"Clefable!" Clefable waved and blew a kiss.

"Dragonite!" Dragonite smiled and waved nervously.

"Houndoom!" Houndoom grunted.

"And…Lopunny," said Bellsprout without much enthusiasm. Lopunny also blew a kiss, but got annoyed when someone in the audience made a retching noise.

"Shut up!"

"And so, we have four more losers here with us tonight!" shouted Bellsprout. "So now it's time to make them sweat a little! What are you all waiting for?"

The audience cheered.

"Oh, right, I suppose that would be ME you're waiting for," said Bellsprout, winking charismatically. "Right, so we took a poll on which contestant you're most interested in hearing from! And here are the results!"

Bellsprout pulled out a chart that had a brown section, a blue section, a purple section, and a large green section. "Six percent voted Piloswine, three percent voted L-Lileep, one percent voted Lapras, and ninety voted for Cacturne! So, I know who we're sending out first!"

The audience cheered, particularly many of the girls.

"That's right, folks, our newly single scarecrow! It's…CACTURNE!"

Loud screaming followed that, as a spotlight shined on the section where Cacturne was supposed to walk out. After a few moments, the cheers died down.

"Ahem…I said CACTURNE!" shouted Bellsprout.

No response.

"Come on, get out here!"

A Pokémon shuffled out. But instead of Cacturne, Piloswine hopped on stage.

"Wait, Piloswine?" asked Bellsprout, confused. "I sent for Cacturne."

"He's eating," explained the swine sheepishly.

"So what? I told my Machamp bouncers to bring him in regardless of what he was doing."

"About that…they're both hiding in the storage closet."

"Why?"

"Cacturne can make really scary threats, dude. Let him finish eating. I'll talk right now while we wait for him, if you'd like!"

"Sure…that'd be great," said Bellsprout, eyeing the restless crowd warily. He coughed. "Sorry about that folks, what I meant to say was…HERE IS PILOSWINE!"

A loud applause followed, although many were disappointed that Cacturne hadn't shown up yet. Piloswine smiled and hopped on a couch.

"So, Piloswine, how's it hanging?" asked Bellsprout.

"It's pretty good…I love the buffet you got here, Bellsprout!" said Piloswine, smiling. "I ate as much as I could."

"…it's not a buffet, Piloswine. That food is paid for, and they dock my pay if they can't pay for it," said Bellsprout, eyes wide in horror. "Who told you it was a buffet?"

"No one!" said Piloswine quickly. Clefable smirked. Take that, Bellsprout!

"Well, Piloswine...tell us about your experience on the show," said Bellsprout. "Anything you liked? Disliked?"

"Well...I liked the food, and hanging out with all of my friends and stuff," said Piloswine, thinking. "But I didn't like the poffin making challenge...and Hypno trying to trick me. Not cool. It sort of sucked."

"Well, be proud of the fact that you were one of the few to finally realize Hypno was bad BEFORE you got eliminated by him!" said Bellsprout consolingly. "So, uh...tell me, what does it feel like to get eliminated the first time?"

"Uh...well, being voted off felt kind of...weird," admitted Piloswine. "I mean, not really BAD, but just...well, I'm so used to being friends with everyone, it just seems weird that they'd vote me off for screwing up in one challenge."

"Speak for yourself, I didn't mess up at all and I was voted out," said Lopunny.

"Ignoring the fact that people actually LIKE Piloswine," said Kabutops, smirking.

"Anyways, I dunno...I mean, sure I'm bummed out, but if Luxio, Diglett, or Wooper wins, then that's okay in my book," finished Piloswine.

"Wooper?" asked Mawile. "Er...how is he?"

"He's better now, Mawile," said Piloswine, frowning. "You saw his little singing number, right?"

"Uh...yeah," said Mawile, feeling awkward.

"You were a little harsh, Mawile," said Piloswine sternly. He shrugged. "But I don't have any grudges!"

"So, seeing as romance is always a hot topic," said Bellsprout. "Luxio. How's our resident nutcase, Piloswine?"

"She's not a nutcase!" protested Piloswine. "She just...sees the world differently!"

"Meaning with neon lights, exploding fairies, and monsters," grunted Primeape.

"I don't get it!" said Piloswine. "Why can no one see it?"

"See what, Piloswine?" asked Venonat. "Luxio is one of my best friends, and even I admit she's a little loony!"

"Why don't we have Piloswine explain...in song?" asked Bellsprout, smiling broadly. A spotlight fell down on the pig, as a dinging of music notes was heard.

"I thought I was done with singing," said Piloswine, but he didn't seem too perturbed.

"Go for it, pal!" said Dragonite encouragingly- after all, he had done the same thing. Piloswine gulped, before nodding, determinedly.

((Author's Note: Curses. Why is PiloswinexLuxio so sweet? Anyways, this song is called "You and Me." It's like a happy, upbeat, romantic tune. Because Piloswine has guts.))

Piloswine: Oh boy...  
_I know I'm a pig, I know I'm a swine_  
_I know my manners aren't so fine_  
_I know that I can be a little gross..._

_I know...that I'm...a little off beat_  
_And I know...that I just love to eat_  
_But it's only your opinion...that matters the most..._

_You and me! I know we'll be!_  
_We'll be the best thing, ever seen!_  
_Nothing will ever get between..._  
_Us!_

_I may be lazy, you may be crazy_  
_People may think we're the weirdest couple around_  
_But I know that I've found..._  
_Someone I can love and trust..._  
_You and me!_

Kabutops and Scizor were rocking out together, and Clefable was smiling.

Piloswine:_ People around just call you weird_  
_And in this world, unique is feared_  
_But I can see past that, down deep inside..._

_You're beautiful, they're all just blind_  
_You have to look hard, and then you'll find..._  
_Someone special in your life...who makes it one hell of a ride!_

_You and me! I know we'll be!_  
_We'll be the best thing, ever seen!_  
_Nothing will ever get between..._  
_Us!_

_I may be lazy, you may be crazy_  
_People may think we're the weirdest couple around_  
_But I know that I've found..._  
_Someone I can love and trust..._  
_You and me! I know we'll be!_  
_We'll be the best thing, ever seen!_  
_Nothing will ever get between..._  
_Us!_

_I may be lazy, you may be crazy!_  
_People may think we're the weirdest couple around!_  
_But I know that I've found..._  
_Someone that I can love and trust..._  
_And it'll be, just you and me!_

_You and me!_  
_You and ME! YEAH!_

Piloswine nodded his shaggy head as a form of bowing, and the crowd went wild in the stands. All of the ex-contestants were clapping (excluding Primeape- but even Lopunny had liked the song).

"I'm impressed," admitted Bellsprout. "Piloswine, your song was actually kind of awesome. But you didn't really answer the question.

"Well, y'see, it's like what I said," explained Piloswine. "Luxio is beautiful, inside and out. You just have to look past appearances to see the true beauty of someone inside. Luxio would be the rainbow in a world of black and white. And she doesn't let other people's opinions get to her. She's special, that's why I love her. And it's more than that..."

"Such as?" asked Rhydon.

"I get the fact that I'm a little porker. I'm a messy eater, and I know I'm a little bit chubby, and I could probably drop a few pounds. At the same time, Luxio is hyperactive and zany, which makes most people want to stay away from her. But even though we know this about each other, we don't care. We can always stand each other, because we accept our differences and faults. That's why it works."

There was a loud "Aw" from the audience. Clefable, Venonat, and Mawile smiled and clapped. Primeape, on the other hand, made a gagging noise.

"Well, that's pretty cool of you Piloswine," said Bellsprout, smiling.

"Yeah, and I'd never ditch her, like you did to Lileep," said Piloswine, grinning mischievously.

"I DID NOT DITCH LILEEP!" yelled Bellsprout.

"Well, let's ask her!" said Piloswine. "Come on out, Lileep!"

"HEY! I RUN THIS SHOW!" said Bellsprout. "Anyways, like I said before, HERE'S CACTURNE!"

But both Pokémon were wrong. Instead, Lapras waddled out onto the stage.

"Wait, Lapras?" asked Bellsprout and Piloswine at the same time, confused.

"Uh, Lileep and Cacturne are eating, so I came out instead," said Lapras awkwardly. "Sorry if only one percent of the viewers care..."

"How long does it take Cacturne to eat?" asked Bellsprout.

"Well, actually, he's reading a magazine now on locations to take vacations," said Lapras.

"Hee hee, that rhymed," said Venonat. Rhydon gave her a weird look.

"If he's done eating, why won't he come out?" demanded Bellsprout, throwing out his leaves impatiently.

"He says he'll come out when he's ready," said Lapras.

"He can't do that! What makes him think that he runs this show?" asked Bellsprout.

"He's Cacturne," said Lapras.

"Yeah...," said Scizor, shrugging.

"Pretty much," agreed Dragonite.

"Fine, fine, FINE!" said Bellsprout. "Have a seat, Lapras."

Lapras smiled and sat down. "Thanks."

"So, how are you doing today?"

"Oh, I'm doing well enough," said Lapras.

"Hey Lapras!" said Dragonite, waving happily. Lapras blushed, and nodded back to him.

"Hey."

"So, Lapras care to tell us about your experience on Total Pokémon World Tour?" asked Bellsprout.

"Not much to say, since I wasn't there TOO long...," said Lapras. "But I did have a good time...well...until the whole Dragonite problem..."

"Sorry, Lapras!" said Dragonite, remembering his apology. "I didn't mean to-"

"I know, Dragonite," said Lapras, sighing. "You weren't acting like yourself, but I don't know what-"

"Hypno," grunted Rhydon.

"Hypno?" asked Lapras.

"The one that hypnotized Dragonite and made him mean was Hypno," explained Rhydon briefly.

"It…it was?" asked Lapras. "Then…then I was right!"

"Right?" asked Bellsprout.

"On the show, I sort of questioned Hypno about Dragonite's strange behavior and…well, his answers were normal, but his behavior was a bit suspicious. There was just something about him that was off, but I still trusted him. Ugh, I'm such an idiot."

"Yeah," muttered Venonat. Clefable elbowed her.

"Hey, you're not the only one that was duped by Hypno," said Dragonite consolingly. "He got the better of me, too."

"Yeah, but if I had just been able to warn someone about him…gah!" said Lapras. "I hate it when people play the game like that! Just like Weavile."

"And speaking of Weavile, it seems that our favorite villainess has fallen head over heels for that clever charmer," said Bellsprout.

"Still a villain," said Scizor, shaking her head. "Evil Weavile."

"Yeah, but…you know, I don't think it's out of malice this time," said Kabutops, frowning. "I think she's only acting bad because she's you know…in love with Hypno."

"But doesn't she know that he's-," began Clefable.

"I don't know," said Lapras. "But…maybe Hypno secretly likes her, too."

"Now THAT I'd have to see to believe," said Rhydon, snorting.

"What a man stealer!" hissed Lopunny.

"Get over it," muttered Primeape.

"So, who are you really rooting for, Lapras?" asked Bellsprout.

"Like I said before, no one, really…I just don't want that cheater Hypno to win."

"You know, Hypno isn't the only one causing trouble around here," pointed out Mawile. "You know I think is really doing some manipulating? Bronzong."

"Okay, am I the only one who DIDN'T see that coming?" asked Scizor.

"Seriously, he was the laziest guy in Season 1, but now he's a manipulating jerk…with a drive to WIN?" asked Lapras.

"Where the heck was this Bronzong during the first season?" asked Lopunny, shaking her head.

"He was probably waiting for us all to underestimate him after Total Pokémon Island…," said Dragonite. "That way, this is completely unexpected."

"Yeah, Piloswine, it was sort of Bronzong that eliminated you, not Hypno," said Lapras.

"How?" queried Piloswine.

"Well, Bronzong was that voice that urged you to go eat the food," explained Lapras. "So he basically fooled and tricked you into eating all of the food, thus having a ton of your teammates vote you off."

"Yeah, he's been getting crafty, man," said Houndoom.

"Wow, I didn't even notice…," said Piloswine, eyes wide behind his fur.

"Probably thought he caught Luxio's craziness," whispered Rhydon to Primeape, who snickered.

"Y'know, Bronzong being a sneaky little jerk may not be such a bad thing," said Clefable thoughtfully. "Maybe he'll knock out Hypno."

"Oh please, that bell couldn't take down Hypno," said Lopunny, shaking her head.

"I don't know, we all underestimated him," said Bellsprout. "I mean, Hypno could make the same mistake. He has an ego- he already underestimated Piloswine, and he has no idea Kadabra's onto him."

"At least SOMEONE has the chance to take down Hypno," said Clefable.

"But…Kadabra and Hypno are both very smart," pointed out Lapras. "Maybe even Kadabra can get outsmarted-"

"No way, Hypno is clever, but Kadabra's a GENIUS," said Venonat.

"Well, Cacturne is pretty smart, and he's out," pointed out Rhydon.

"Because Cacturne eliminated himself," said Mawile, rolling her eyes.

"SO, LET'S TALK TO HIM-," shouted Bellsprout.

"And for our next contestant, here's Lileep!" shouted Piloswine.

"Wait!" said Bellsprout, looking horrified. "No, we don't need to-"

But Lileep peered around the corner, before crawling out, waving her tentacles at the crowd. Bellsprout gulped. Clefable grinned. Time to see one of her mortal enemies squirm.

Lileep sat next to Lapras, waiting expectantly as the applause died down.

"Hi Lileep," said Bellsprout awkwardly.

"Hi Bellsprout," said Lileep, looking away a little bit.

"So, uh…h-how are you doing this evening?" asked Bellsprout, his infamous stutter returning.

"Oh, I'm…I'm fine," said Lileep, nodding vigorously.

"So, tell us about your experience d-during the competition…I guess?"

"Well, it was pretty fun, until I got caught up in the Trapinch diary dilemma."

"That kind of sucks," said Clefable. "I mean, why'd you vote yourself out Lileep?"

"Well, I didn't think I'd win," said Lileep sheepishly.

"Oh please!" said Venonat. "You're popular! If you tried, you could've gotten much farther!"

"Well, I…I…," said Lileep, gulping.

"You WHAT?" asked Clefable, folding her arms.

Lileep mumbled something quietly.

"What?"

"I only came back because I wanted to see…Bellsprout again," whispered Lileep.

Bellsprout's yellow head glowed red in embarrassment. There was a loud "Aw" from the audience.

"So, when Bellsprout dropped out," said Lileep, "…I guess I just didn't feel like competing anymore. I have a good life, so…I don't need the money…"

The audience murmured in sympathy, but Clefable's eyes narrowed in anger.

"You see what you do?" asked Clefable, pointing at Bellsprout. "If you weren't such a selfish idiot, you'd BOTH still be competing!"

"Me?" demanded Bellsprout, growing bolder once more. "Explain how it's MY fault!"

"Lileep didn't come back to win- she came back for you! But as soon as the game started, you just dropped out without considering her feelings! Why didn't you drop out last time, Bellsprout?"

"B-because Lileep was there…," muttered Bellsprout quietly.

"Exactly! But this time, you just DITCHED her because YOU'RE a COWARD!" shouted Clefable.

"Well, at least I'm with my girlfriend!" yelled Bellsprout angrily. "Gloom ditched YOU the first chance he got!"

There was a loud gasping from the audience. Clefable looked mortified.

"Bellsprout!" said Lileep, eyes wide.

"Whoa," said Rhydon, eyes wide.

"Y-you little…spineless…JERK!" shouted Clefable, starting to hop down from the bleachers. Bellsprout eyes widened, and he frantically looked for his security button.

"DON'T CALL YOUR MACHAMP GUARDS! FACE ME LIKE A MAN!"

"Oh g-god," whispered Bellsprout, gulping. Apparently, his Machamp were still in the closet, hiding from Cacturne.

Clefable grabbed Bellsprout and started shaking him. "TAKE. THAT. BACK!"

"Why?" gurgled Bellsprout. "Because you know it's true?"

Clefable smacked him. Bellsprout staggered backwards and fell over the couch. Clefable growled and chased after him, but Bellsprout had finally snapped into rage mode. Picking up the couch with his super strength, and he started chasing after Clefable, who was running.

"BELLSPROUT!" shouted Lileep. "STOP IT!"

Bellsprout stopped, before glancing back at Lileep. Then sighing, he tossed the couch back on the ground and sat on it. Clefable nervously sat back down with the others.

"Sorry about that," mumbled Bellsprout.

"Well, seeing as Clefable didn't do the greatest job of getting the point across," muttered Mawile. "Bellsprout, even if Lileep doesn't admit, you really hurt her."

Bellsprout glanced at Lileep. "Is that…true?"

Lileep nodded slowly. Bellsprout sighed.

"I just…I…uh…," said Bellsprout. He coughed loudly. "MOVING ON!"

"NO, NO MOVING ON!" yelled Venonat. "YOU EXPLAIN YOURSELF RIGHT NOW, MISTER!"

"N-no! We're done! Anyways, it's time. CACTURNE! GET OUT HERE!"

There was a long silence. Then footsteps were heard, gradually coming closer. Finally, Cacturne stepped out from behind the curtain. There was no applause or booing, just a long silence as Cacturne took a seat next to Lileep.

"Good evening, Cacturne," said Bellsprout.

Cacturne tipped his hat. "Evening."

"So, uh…how are you?" asked Bellsprout, his confidence returning.

"Well enough."

"So, Cacturne, Cacturne, Cacturne…," said Bellsprout. "Voting yourself off again, are you?"

"Yes," said Cacturne, still betraying no major emotion. "What of it?"

"Well, any reason why?"

"Many reasons, Bellsprout," said Cacturne calmly. "Many."

Bellsprout frowned. This was frustrating. He needed Cacturne to talk.

"So, Cacturne, you made a lot of enemies before you left. How does that make you feel?"

"I wasn't going to get voted off any other way, so I'm fine with it."

"Yes, but…sorry, pal, you're kind of a jerk. I mean, who'd want to be friends with you after what you did?"

There was a loud "Oh" from the audience. Cacturne's eyes darkened. So Bellsprout wanted to play hardball?

"The same people who are friends with a coward that ditches his girlfriend?" asked Cacturne.

There was a burst of laughter from the audience, along with Clefable. Bellsprout reddened.

"You ditched your girlfriend too, pal," said Bellsprout, pointing at Cacturne accusingly. "And you harshly dumped her on national television! What do you say to that?"

Cacturne growled. "Touché."

"Yeah! What now?"

"I'm not going to let myself get provoked," said Cacturne, shaking away his annoyance. "I know what you're after Bellsprout, and you're not getting answers."

"Oh, I will," vowed Bellsprout, smirking. Lileep looked sad. What had happened to Bellsprout?

"So, Cacturne, you scored with Gardevoir, one of the prettiest and nicest girls of last season. And yet you dumped her like a total jerk. That's pretty mean, dude."

"And your point? Couples break up all the time."

"But you gave her no reason. Are you THAT cold-hearted?" asked Bellsprout. "Or maybe your DARK side didn't approve-"

Bellsprout finally struck a nerve. Cacturne glared at him. Bellsprout recoiled slightly.

"My dark side had NOTHING to do with it," growled Cacturne. "It's just something I had to do-"

"Assuming I'm not talking to Dark Cacturne right now-"

"Listen!" hissed Cacturne, and Bellsprout immediately shut up in fear, but still waited.

"I…look. I didn't come back for the competition. I, like Lileep, simply came back for Gardevoir. I missed her, and she missed me, but…well, I just got unlucky, that's all."

"Yes, but if you missed her SO much, why'd you ditch her?" asked Primeape, folding her arms.

"People like Gabite and my other teammates kept me away from her, and…well, Gardevoir is strong, but when it comes to me, she's very emotional…her feelings were hurt," said Cacturne. "And…I didn't want to hurt her anymore."

"Well, by dumping, you hurt her even more," pointed out Lopunny dryly.

"If I can win her back, I'll make up for it every day," vowed Cacturne.

"Wait…you mean you still like her?" asked Bellsprout incredulously.

"I never stopped liking her, Bellsprout," said Cacturne quietly. "But…even though she was quiet…look, Gardevoir are empathetic. They're very emotional. And even though no one else noticed, she was hurt. I could tell. And there's more to it…"

"Such as?" asked Lileep.

"Well…my dark side was starting to well up again," confessed Cacturne. "Slowly, but surely. All of the insults and suspicions that Gabite and the others threw at me started to hit me deep inside. I had to leave before I did something I regretted. Just like last time."

"So your dark side IS still there," said Bellsprout triumphantly.

"Just like your rage side is," counted Cacturne smoothly. Bellsprout blanched, but recovered quickly. Time to play his trump card.

"But you still say you care about her, Cacturne?" asked Bellsprout.

"Of course," said Cacturne.

"So WHY do I have this interesting footage…of you with a Sableye?" asked Bellsprout, clicking his remote. Cacturne's eyes widened.

The TV above Bellsprout's head flashed to Cacturne sitting in a diner with a Sableye. They were both talking and sipping some coffee. Cacturne handed the Sableye a ring, and she (it was definitely a she) smiled brightly. Cacturne's eye twitched.

"Care to explain, Cacturne?" asked Bellsprout. "Another girl on the side?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Cacturne. "How did you find that?"

"I have my sources," said Bellsprout. "Care to explain?"

"I have nothing more to say," said Cacturne stiffly.

"Well, who do you want to win?"

"Gardevoir."

"Stop trying to play like you still like her, Cacturne, I know your game now," said Bellsprout. "Were you just putting on an act while you were still on the show?"

Cacturne's eyes flashed. "Do you want to come over here and say that?"

Bellsprout gulped. Sure, the flower was talking a big game, but if he really provoked Cacturne, it wouldn't end well…didn't he punch a hole in a giant wooden wall last season? Well, either way, Bellsprout decided to try and change the subject.

Ding! The sound of music notes rang in the air. Cacturne smacked his forehead.

"You definitely rigged that."

"No I didn't, it's random!"

"It already played for Piloswine."

"So?"

"So, you're only making me sing because you're scared I'll murder you."

"Yes. And your point is?"

"You're turning into Mew, Bellsprout. I'd be careful."

"Well, you'd better get singing!"

Cacturne sighed, catching a microphone that Piloswine tossed to him.

((Author's Note: Seeing that if I didn't give Cacturne a solo, people would be upset…here it is. And because once again, people would be upset, I made it about Gardevoir. I sort of imagine this as a very relaxed, slow, romantic song. This is called "Always".))

Cacturne: _They all say that I don't care…  
They all think I have no heart…  
The sad thing is that may be true…  
Because I think it's torn apart…_

_They think that this is what I wanted…  
That I never wanted you…  
But now that you're gone, I feel haunted…  
And I don't know what to do…_

_When it comes right down to it  
I still miss you…_

_I remember the days we'd spend together  
And I wish they'd last forever…  
Even though it's over…  
I still smile at the thought of all those days…  
And I'll still be caring…always…_

Clefable and Venonat were all sniffling, while Mawile gave them a weird look. Lileep gave Bellsprout a look, and he looked away.

Cacturne: _I know that I am not perfect...  
But I tried to be, I tried...  
But still, life was pretty darn good...  
Especially with you right by my side._

_You're beautiful...and I'm not.  
You're kind and sweet, and a bunch of other things...  
And I hope you know you're in my heart...  
While this stupid scarecrow sings..._

_Every time I think about you...  
My heart's a bell that rings..._

_I remember the days we'd spend together...  
And I wish they'd last forever...  
Even though it's over...  
I still smile at the thought of all those days...  
And I'll still be caring..._

_...always..._

Cacturne coughed, and dropped the microphone, before waving goodbye and walking offstage. As soon as he disappeared, the crowd went wild. While several, like Venonat, were cheering, Scizor and Kabutops exchanged a nervous look. Kabutops nodded, before hopping off of the stage to go find Cacturne.

"Well! I guess on that note, we'll end the show!" shouted Bellsprout. "Join us next time with the next batch of eliminated contestants! I'm Bellsprout, your host, and now we're signing off! See ya!"

**000**

"Bellsprout," said Lileep, poking her head into his room. Bellsprout was hard at work, thinking of new ideas on how to spice up the show.

"What do you want- oh, it's you," said Bellsprout, coughing awkwardly.

"What was going on out there?" asked Lileep. "I've never seen you act like that before."

"...I've just changed a little, okay?" asked Bellsprout. "It happens..."

"You weren't like that before, Bellsprout!" said Lileep. "Sure, you had your moments, but out there...you were almost sadistic to MEW proportions!"

"I was not!"

"Yes you were! And...and you never answered the question! Why did you ditch me back in the competition? Do you not like me anymore?"

"No, no!" said Bellsprout,

"Don't lie, Bellsprout!"

"It's because...it's because I just got tired of looking stupid!" said Bellsprout.

Lileep gaped. "Stupid?"

"Come on! Compared to Gengar, Hypno, Banette, and Cacturne, and all of those other guys, I'm NOTHING! Everyone just looks down on me- cowardly little Bellsprout, too scared to do anything! Over the years, I tried to change, but I didn't...and I thought that surrounded by all of those other guys, you'd lose interest in me."

"Bellsprout, how could you ever think that?" asked Lileep incredulously.

"Because I'm lame," responded Bellsprout glumly.

Lileep crawled over and patted him with a tentacle. "It'll all be okay, Bellsprout. And I'd never judge you. Ever."

"You...you don't care that I'm not...strong or brave?"

"Bellsprout, you picked up a couch," said Lileep. "You're stronger than you think. But next time, be a little nicer, okay."

"Well!" said Bellsprout, instantly cheered up. "Even if I start acting up, you can take over."

"Why would I need to take over?" asked Lileep, confused.

Bellsprout grinned. "I need a co-host."

**000**

Done! This was a rather fun chapter! So...

Hmmm...Piloswine was kind of AW, Lapras feels like a moron, Bellsprout and Lileep are like AW, and Cacturne...hmmm, not much was said about him. Well, we'll see.

Uh, I can't really pick a song line, but I liked writing Piloswine's better. Sorry Cacturne. XD

But yeah, there was a lot of happy and sad moments here. Although, I'm already predicting the reviews...XD

So, onto the next episode!

Next Episode: We're back with the cast on Total Pokemon World Tour. The challenges keep coming, and are as strange as ever. One contestant is being watched by some others, while another contestant confronts another about a certain relationship. In the end, the losing team will send someone home...but will they actually be able to leave the show behind?

Rhydon: -growl- Review. NOW.


	14. A Sweet Safari Zone Soiree

And it's time for another episode of Total Pokémon World Tour, after a long period of writer's block! But now I've figured out the direction I want to go here, so we're good!

This is going to be a fun chapter to write!

**000**

Luxio sighed. "I miss Piloswine."

"We all do," said Diglett, sighing. "He just got a really unlucky challenge, Luxio…it wasn't his fault."

"It kind of was," said Wooper, frowning. "Seeing as Piloswine went super-hungry-"

"Not helping, Wooper," muttered Diglett.

"Sorry…"

"Well, remember what Piloswine said…we should watch out for Hypno," said Diglett.

"And you'd better watch out for Trapinch…she didn't really take the rejection well. You never know what could happen!" said Wooper.

"That's true," said Diglett, shuddering. He didn't like the thought of Trapinch biting down on him with those jaws of hers.

**000**

"Ninetales, can you talk for a minute?" asked Pidgeot.

Ninetales glanced at her friend. "Sure, what's up?"

Pidgeot frowned. "Just what's going on with you and Arcanine?" asked the bird quietly.

Ninetales stiffened. "Nothing…nothing at all! Why would you think that there's something 'going on'?"

"Because he's the only one you hang out with now. And you're always laughing and smiling together-"

"I'm not allowed to enjoy a friend's company?"

"You're getting to be more than friends, Ninetales!" said Pidgeot. "I'm only looking out for you, and I want to nip this in the bud! What about Houndoom?"

"What ABOUT Houndoom?" hissed Ninetales. Her eyes widened.

"You see! You just leapt to Arcanine's defense over Houndoom!" said Pidgeot, shocked. "Ninetales, if you really want to be with Arcanine, you have to break up with Houndoom first!"

"I never said I wanted to break up with Houndoom!" protested Ninetales. "I miss him, and I was lonely, but Arcanine-"

"Wants you!" said Pidgeot.

"No, he doesn't!"

"Prove it!"

"He knows Houndoom and I are dating! He's not just trying to get with me!" growled Ninetales. Guilt flashed through her…Arcanine didn't know, and she hadn't told him anything about them…why? She wasn't really falling for him, was she? She still liked Houndoom, but he wasn't here, and with Arcanine always smiling at and complimenting her…"

"Are you sure?" asked Pidgeot, snapping Ninetales out of her thoughts.

"Positive," insisted Ninetales, glowering at her friend. "Are we done here?"

Pidgeot nodded and let Ninetales pass by her. Ninetales huffed and shook her head. Arcanine was just a friend. A really good, close, kind friend…

**000**

"I can't believe we won last time," said Gardevoir, shaking their head. "We were so close to disaster..."

"It was a disaster," corrected Froslass. "But it wasn't our fault. Thank Arceus."

"Yeah, we could've lost someone," said Mismagius, gulping at the thought of Gardevoir or Froslass leaving. She glanced at her friends, before noticing something.

"Froslass, remember how you got attacked by Trapinch?"

"You mean literally attacked, or the makeover?" asked Froslass.

"The makeover," said Mismagius.

"Yes, what about it?"

"You still have that bow on your head. I just noticed."

Froslass looked stunned. "I…what? I must've…hold on, I'm going to go take it off."

**000**

"**I didn't leave it in because Gengar said I was cute!" said Froslass, folding her arms. "I just…I just forgot after I met him in the hall…and then there was the challenge, and…"**

**Froslass rolled her eyes. "Just forget it!"**

**000**

"**Froslass has been a little more reserved recently," said Mismagius. "Who knows what's up with her? I sure don't…she's a strange one."**

**000**

Hitmonlee giggled as he crawled under the plane. The wind was whipping at his body, but he didn't care. Mew and Mewtwo hadn't noticed him yet. All he had to do was find an opening…

Suddenly, the plane dipped into a dive, heading straight towards the ground. Hitmonlee continued to hold on. What was Mew doing in the cockpit? Trying to kill everyone?

Hitmonlee saw the ground, which was made up of many trees, ponds, and a large grassy field. Was that the Safari Zone? Was that where the next challenge was?

Hitmonlee gasped in realization. "Oh, Mew isn't crazy. He's pulling in for a landing-"

CRUSH! The plane finally hit the ground, and unfortunately, Hitmonlee wasn't able to hop off in time.

**000**

"Welcome to the Safari Zone of Johto!" said Mew, grinning widely. "I hope you're all prepared for a TOTALLY AWESOME CHALLENGE!"

"A…totally awesome challenge?" asked Banette. "Your mid-life crisis aside, doesn't that mean we're going to hate it?"

"Hey, you're Mewtwo's enemy, not mine," said Mew. "But yes, the challenge should be fun. So, everyone…catch!"

Mewtwo came out with a box and tossed a safari ball at everyone. Most of the Pokémon frantically caught theirs before they could be trapped by the capture device. Golbat, on the other hand, was hit in the head and entered the ball.

"Murkrow, free him," said Mew. Murkrow obliged, and Golbat emerged.

"So here is how this works!" said Mew. "I call this challenge Team Tag. Now, as the veterans may remember from last time, we played tag with flags

Kadabra and Charmeleon grinned. They had both done well in that challenge.

"Last time, we played with papers and such…and it was fun…how can we forget Cacturne taking on Charmeleon and Kadabra, Charmeleon ripping off his own flag, and Piloswine taking the victory from Houndoom right at the end?"

Charmeleon scowled.

"Point is, this time it's a little different. You guys are going to try and capture the entire other team!"

"Sounds easy," commented Hypno.

"It sounds easy, but it isn't!" said Mew, smiling his devious smile. "You see, unlike last time, where there was no way to get back in the game…this time, if you can break free of your ball, then you can rejoin the game."

"So if we break out, or if someone else breaks out, we can play again?" asked Weavile.

"Yep! For example, if Golbat had been caught, Murkrow would have freed him, and Golbat would be back in the game."

"So it's like freeze tag," said Arcanine, grinning. "Sweet!"

"It is, but there's more strategy than you think!" said Mew, wiggling a finger. "You each only get one Poke ball, except for some of the Cool Cresselias, since they have less people. But other than that, you've got it down. Any questions?"

"Why do Gliscor and Charmeleon have larger balls than Wooper or Trapinch?" asked Froslass innocently.

Banette took his chance. "That's what she-"

"BANETTE, THIS IS A PG SHOW!" roared Mew,

"PG?" asked Banette. Then he frowned. "That's impossible?"

"Explain how?" asked Mew.

"This psycho got past the PG rating?" asked Banette, pointing to Mewtwo.

"You're one to talk, you're a killer marionette!" growled Mewtwo.

"I am NOT a killer!" hissed Banette angrily.

"They get the balls we had were custom made for you all," explained Mew. "It would be hard for someone like Diglett to throw a heavy ball, right? They all have the same power."

"I think you were just setting up an innuendo-," began Banette.

"BANETTE."

**000**

**Froslass looked confused. "What did I say?"**

**000**

**Charmeleon was cracking up in the confessional. "Damnit, Banette, you are a funny dude! Ahahaha!"**

**000**

**Gliscor snorted. "Oh man, Froslass had no idea. Sheesh, she really IS a sheltered girl. Damn!"**

**000**

"Any other questions?" asked Mew, before Banette could try and make another mature joke.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Well, one last thing…there are two tables over here where you put the Poke balls after you're done with them."

Mewtwo was bringing two tables out with telekinesis.

"So…you all get a minute to get as far away from each other as possible! First team to catch all of the other team wins! Go!"

**000**

Gengar was sneaking around through the forest. He had just witnessed Golbat getting caught by Mismagius, who had two Poke balls. He had to be careful so she didn't find him either. Looking around, he slipped through the trees. Someone was up ahead…

It was Gliscor, gliding along. Gengar grinned and tossed his ball, nailing Gliscor in the back of the head. Gliscor whirled around as the ball sucked him. Gengar pumped a fist when he didn't break free.

"Hell yes! This is gonna be easy!"

**000**

Weavile was walking by herself in the mountainous region. She and Hypno had split up near the waterside area, so she was on her own. Weavile frowned. Sure, Hypno was kind to her, but they weren't together too often. Did Hypno not like her or something?

She shook her head. He must've had his reasons…and she should trust him.

A ball whizzed past her head. Weavile whirled around and scowled to see Kadabra striding towards her, but keeping a safe distance away.

"Nice aim, star face," she said with a sneer.

"I missed on purpose," said Kadabra. "I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, right…," growled Weavile. She whipped her ball at Kadabra. Kadabra quickly moved to the side, avoiding the ball. Kadabra glared.

"I could pick up mine with telekinesis and hit you right now," he threatened. "But I want to talk."

"I'm not falling for your schemes!" hissed Weavile. "I know you're up to something!"

"Fine. How about this?" asked Kadabra. "We talk after the challenge. That way, I can't do anything to you, or pull any tricks. Is that a deal?"

Weavile frowned, trying to think of any way this would hurt her. Nothing came to mind. "Fine."

"Good," said Kadabra, flicking his finger. Weavile felt a ball tap her in the back.

"You said-!"

"I said I'd talk after the challenge. Now that that's out of the way, I'd like to win."

Weavile cursed as she was sucked in by the ball. Kadabra eyed it carefully.

"And so it begins."

**000**

"**What does Kadabra want?" wondered Weavile. "I have no idea…but he's definitely up to something…I know he is! That's all Kadabra is ever doing…creating evil plots. That jerk!"**

"**He's probably going to try and convince me that Hypno doesn't like me! But that's a lie! Right?"**

**000**

**Hypno shrugged in the confessional. "I think getting caught by Gardevoir is a bit degrading, but I don't think it will get me voted off. Besides, she had Mismagius with her. I was double teamed. Not fair."**

"**Still, things are going well. With Weavile at my side, Kadabra will be gone no later than when the merge hits. I'm lucky to have such an ally…she's clever, but submissive, and easily bends to my will. She's not too bad to look at, either."**

**He frowned to himself, before shaking his head.**

**000**

"**I'm desperate- I'll admit that much," said Kadabra. "But as long as Hypno's in this game, he's going to keep going after me. I'm not trying to be a villain like last time…but he's rather ruthless. And Weavile getting hurt is something I'd try to avoid. She could be a strong ally…if she wasn't controlled by her master."**

**000**

Bronzong floated along lazily, levitating his ball next to him. He had left Electrode behind in a safe place, just in case he got caught. Bronzong floated through the swamp, glancing back and forth.

He already had one scheme planned, but he still needed to decide who he would get sent home. Sure, Piloswine went last time, but Bronzong was happy with Lileep being gone. Hmmm…

Well, perhaps he could get rid of Diglett with the help of Trapinch, and dispose of Trapinch afterwards. After the bridge building challenge, Trapinch had become more of a nuisance than a tool. And Bronzong couldn't have her-

"GOTCHA!" roared Gabite, tossing a Poke ball at him. Bronzong cursed as he was unable to dodge. He entered the Poke ball, which Gabite picked up.

"Take that, loser," she said, sniffing in disdain. She walked back to the starting area, where Charmeleon was standing guard over the caught Cresselias. Gliscor and Trapinch had already been caught. On the other side, Golbat, Wooper, Weavile, and Hypno were already caught and being guarded by Kadabra. Kadabra and Charmeleon had made a deal not to throw the balls at each other…for now, anyways…

Charmeleon sighed. "This is boring," growled Charmeleon. "Let me do something!"

"We need a guard, stupid-"

Gabite was cut off as Kadabra whipped a ball at her.

"HEY, YOU SAID-," roared Charmeleon.

"-that I wouldn't hit you with a ball," said Kadabra smoothly. "You never mentioned her."

Charmeleon growled at the loophole, before whipping his ball at Kadabra. Kadabra cursed as he was caught. Running over, Charmeleon freed Gabite, Wooper and Golbat. He was about to free Weavile and Hypno, but…

"Nah!" he said, snickering and running back to guard.

**000**

Arcanine crept along the swamp. He had just nailed Froslass with his ball, so he needed to find a teammate to hang with while he was vulnerable. He crept into a bush and bumped into Ninetales.

"Ah!" said Ninetales. "…oh, it's you!"

"Uh, yeah, hey there!" said Arcanine, backing away. Ninetales was an enemy of the other team after all.

Ninetales eyed him warily. "Are you armed?"

"No, I'm not, I swear by Arceus!" said Arcanine. Ninetales relaxed, but stared curiously at him.

"What's up?" she asked casually.

"What, not going to catch me?" Arcanine asked, chortling a little.

"You're unarmed. That's not fair."

"Ah, either way, I still think you want to catch me," said Arcanine, winking. Ninetales blushed.

"Poke ball, go!"

Arcanine yelped as Pidgeot pelted him in the head with a Poke ball. He was sucked in, and Pidgeot landed on the ground to pick up his ball. She gave Ninetales a meaningful look before flying off.

Ninetales sighed. This was going to become a huge problem for no good reason.

**000**

Mew smiled. He was checking the scores. So far, Gliscor, Froslass, and Bronzong had been caught by the Darkrais (Kadabra and Trapinch had been freed by Froslass before she was caught). Meanwhile, Banette had been caught by Mismagius (Mewtwo denied being involved), Gabite had been caught again, along with Arcanine and Gengar.

"Okay, just to make sure this game goes faster," he muttered. "You can no longer free your teammates!"

Golbat gulped. "WHAT?"

Pidgeot and Mismagius emerged from the trees, smirking. Golbat's eyes widened.

"YAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed, flying straight at them. Both of the girls' eyes widened as they dodged. Golbat flew off as fast as he could.

"He's always been a little odd, hasn't he?" asked Mismagius.

"Just a bit," admitted Pidgeot.

Murkrow, who had been staying in the shadows all this time, frowned at that. Muttering to herself, she dropped her Poke ball on Pidgeot.

"HEY!" cried the bird, getting sucked into the ball.

Mismagius looked around frantically. "Where did that come from?"

Murkrow swooped down and swiped the ball before she flew away, cackling loudly. Mismagius grumbled under her breath. This was WAR.

**000**

Gardevoir was sneaking along quietly, making sure no one saw her. There was Charmeleon, just ahead. Smirking to herself in victory, she whipped a Poke ball at him. Charmeleon whirled around to be nailed in the skull. He grumbled in annoyance as he was forced into the ball.

"Yes!" said Gardevoir, pumping a fist. She looked around carefully. Was anyone nearby?

BAM!

There was a loud squawk as Murkrow was knocked out of the sky by a Poke ball. Mismagius giggled as Murkrow's ball fell to the forest ground. The ghost floated up to Gardevoir.

"Nice shot!" she commented.

"It wasn't mine," said Gardevoir.

"It was mine," said Kadabra, emerging from the trees.

"So, how many of us are left?" asked Mismagius.

"Us three and Trapinch, I believe," said Kadabra.

"Well, that's-"

"YAH!" screamed Luxio, bursting from the woods. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Get her, quick!" shouted Kadabra. Gardevoir whipped a ball at the cat, but missed. Luxio stuck out her tongue.

"Nah nah!" she hissed, giggling. Gardevoir, rolling her eyes, used her Psychic powers to turn the ball around and hit Luxio.

"OH COME ON, THAT'S NOT FAIR-!" Luxio managed to get out.

"That was a stupid move on her part," said Kadabra, chuckling to himself.

"No it wasn't!" shouted a voice from behind him. Kadabra turned around wildly before he was struck by Wooper's Poke ball. Wooper pushed Diglett out of the bushes quickly, moving past the two Cool Cresselias as quickly as he could. Wooper grabbed Diglett's Poke ball and caught Gardevoir at the same time.

Mismagius gaped. "Did we really just get owned by mud fish and a mole stuck in a wheelbarrow?"

**000**

"**I am never going to live this down," said Kadabra, shaking his head. "Those two buffoons? Really?"**

**000**

"It's too bad we lost Luxio!" commented Wooper, still pushing Diglett along. They were heading towards the two tables, where Mew and the Poke balls were waiting.

"That's okay!" said Diglett. "We've only got Mismagius left to deal with!"

"Yeah!" said Wooper. "We can pull this off! Even if there's only a pair of legs and no arms between us!"

"But I have feet!" protested Diglett.

Wooper screeched to a halt.

"You have feet?" asked Wooper incredulously.

"Well, I do, but-"

A ball nailed Wooper in the skull and he toppled over, letting Diglett's wheelbarrow keep rolling. Wooper, dazed, entered the Poke ball.

"Wooper!" shouted Diglett, before he hit a rock and jerked to a halt. He looked over, his eyes widening.

It was Trapinch. She was slowly tottering forward, a second Poke ball in her hands.

"Uh…h-hey Trapinch," said Diglett, gulping.

"Hi Diglett," said Trapinch quietly.

"Dear god…I'm screwed," muttered Diglett.

**000**

"**He was so screwed," said Wooper sagely.**

**000**

"Uh…what are you doing here?" asked Diglett, gulping.

"I just want to talk…," said Trapinch.

"Uh…okay?"

"Diglett…I'm sorry for everything," she began, stepping forward.

"She's going to totally kill him," muttered Mew, grinning.

"I guess my dreams and your reality aren't the same things…," said Trapinch. "I know you're not interested, but I'm just letting you know this isn't an infatuation. At the beginning, it was, but now…seeing you and hanging out with you…I know your more than just the Prince Charming that appeared on my TV screen."

"For all of four episodes on Total Pokémon Island," cracked Mew, grinning.

"So, I just wanted you to know, there are no hard feelings," said Trapinch.

"You're not going to catch or kill me?" asked Diglett, eyes wide.

"No."

"Oh, well, uh…," said Diglett, trying not to blush. Then a ball nailed him in the back of the head.

"Hey, what'd you do?" he asked, staring at Trapinch accusingly.

"It wasn't me!" shrieked Trapinch, staring in shock. Mismagius floated down, smirking.

"Gotcha, Diglett!" she said, cackling a little bit. Diglett entered the ball, rolling his eyes. Trapinch was horrified. Her act had gotten Diglett caught, and his team had lost. Trapinch tapped the ball to her head and caught herself.

"Is there any point in that?" asked Mismagius skeptically. "I'm the last one. That means we win-"

"YAAAAAAAH!" screeched Golbat, zooming towards Mismagius fast. He spit his Poke ball out of his mouth and hit the surprised ghost in the stomach.

"No!" yelled Mismagius, finally getting caught. Golbat caught the ball, laughing with excitement, before landing on the ground.

"I did it!" he shouted. He turned to Mew. "I really did it! I caught the last one."

Mew smirked. The kind of smirk that made children cry. Golbat's happy smile faltered.

"Nope," corrected the Psychic, chuckling.

"Who'd we miss?" asked Golbat, eyes wide.

"HAHA!" laughed Electrode, popping up out of the pile of Poke balls.

"WHAT THE?" asked Golbat, as Electrode hit a ball towards him.

"I BLENDED IN WITH THE POKE BALLS!" yelled Electrode. "My entire team knew! That was the plan! And if there was anyone who was still around at the very end, I would get them!"

"Drat!" shouted Golbat, getting sucked into the ball. Mew laughed and released everyone with his telekinesis.

"And the winners are the Cool Cresselias, because Electrode actually managed to be useful in a challenge!"

"Hey!" said Electrode in protest. "I saved a Poffin last time!"

"Yeah, but if Piloswine hadn't gone crazy, that wouldn't have saved us," pointed out Gardevoir mildly. Electrode huffed.

"Come on, I just won a challenge!"

"Indeed you have!" shouted Mew. "And so, the Deadly Darkrais shall be sending someone home tonight. Have fun making your choice!"

With those words, he floated off, muttering about a Hitmonlee infestation that needed to be inspected.

"How the heck did ELECTRODE manage to beat us?" asked Weavile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Electrode, rolling forward.

"You're an idiot, Electrode- who could've possibly come up with that plan?"

Bronzong smirked. But then he looked horrified as Electrode opened his mouth to respond.

"What's the matter Weavile?" interjected the bell quickly. "Annoyed because you couldn't successfully pull off a plan all of last season?"

"Uh, I'm sorry…I did," said Weavile, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, sorry. Let me rephrase that…WITHOUT Kadabra's help?"

Gardevoir and Charmeleon both laughed, while Kadabra let out an amused chuckle.

"Well, I plan on behaving myself this time," said the Psi Pokémon, walking back towards that plane.

"Well, come on guys," grunted Gabite. "Let's go vote someone off."

**000**

"Well, well, well," said Mew, smiling his evil "I-love-how-I-know-what's-going-to-happen-but-none-of-you-do" smile. "Deadly Darkrais, you were SO close. But hey, you still failed. And I'd be pretty bummed, too. You all lost to Electrode. ELECTRODE!"

"Oh, shut up Mew," muttered Charmeleon, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, fireball. And you're safe. Come on up here."

**000**

"**Golbat totally got owned by Electrode," said Arcanine. "Sorry, man."**

**000**

"**I have to say Diglett," growled Gabite. "I mean, he couldn't take on Trapinch or dodge Mismagius because he was stuck in a wheelbarrow. We really have no use for him on this team."**

**000**

"**Gabite," said Hypno simply. "She was caught early- that's a good enough excuse for me."**

**000**

"**Weavile was caught first," said Gengar. "But Gabite is just scary…aw man, this is hard!"**

**000**

"…Hypno, Murkrow, and…Luxio!" said Mew, smiling even more. The three of them slowly got up to claim their Poke blocks.

"Hmmm…well, Wooper and Weavile are both safe, surprisingly," said Mew. "Gengar, Banette, and Arcanine, too."

It was down to Gabite, Golbat, and Diglett. Golbat didn't look surprised, but Gabite was growling menacingly, and Diglett sighed in sadness.

"Gabite is safe," said Mew. Gabite stomped up to grab her Poke block.

"Drat," muttered Hypno.

"And we're down to two," said Mew, smirking. "Golbat led an amazing attack on Mismagius and almost won the contest, but he didn't even notice Electrode. Diglett, on the other hand, was distracted by Trapinch, making him easy prey for Mismagius. So, of the two of you, which will it be?"

Diglett hung his head. Wasn't it obvious? The stupid lack of body parts ruined him again.

"The last Poke block goes to…Gol-"

"Wait!"

Mew stopped speaking as Trapinch waddled out.

"It was my fault that Diglett got caught in the challenge," said Trapinch. "He shouldn't have to go home because of me. Therefore, I'm going to take the jump for him."

"Trapinch, you don't-," began Diglett, stunned.

"That's not fair!" rasped Gabite angrily.

"No, this is great!" said Mew, grinning.

Trapinch grabbed a parachute. "I'm sorry that I didn't get to know you better, Diglett!" she said. "Good luck!"

With those words, she hopped out of the plane. Diglett was left staring after her.

"Well, I guess that counts for the elimination!" said Mew cheerfully.

Mismagius floated into the room. "Oh come on, WE lost a player!"

"You still get first class," said Mew, rolling his eyes.

"But we've LOST some of our strength!"

"Is Trapinch really that strong of a player?" asked Mew, arching a brow.

Mismagius looked thoughtful. "Okay, fair point."

Mew snickered. "Yep. Well, have fun tonight, Darkrais. You're all safe. You really dodged a bullet there, mole."

Mew floated away, cackling about drama and reviews.

Wooper pushed Diglett towards the losing section. "Dude, are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem a little down," pressed Wooper. "Even though you stayed!"

Diglett sighed. "It's just…I realized Wooper. Trapinch wasn't such a bad person after all…"

**000**

**Trapinch smiled. "I recorded this ahead of time. No one knows what I'm about to do, but I'm going to save Diglett from elimination this time."**

"**It's sort of sad being the first newcomer to go, but Diglett doesn't deserve to be on the chopping block tonight. It was my fault, and I'm going to take the fall for him! Diglett, I really hope you win because of this!"**

"**Still, it was good to be on the show. I know I wasn't really popular, and I didn't have a lot of friends, but it was the chance of a lifetime! Thanks Mew and Mewtwo! See ya later! I have to go save Diglett now!"**

**000**

Ninetales sighed, walking down the plane. Pidgeot had been watching her like a…well, not to be obvious, but a hawk. It wasn't like she was even planning anything, but Pidgeot was convinced that Ninetales was going to cheat on Houndoom the first chance she got!

The nerve! Just because Gliscor cheated on Pidgeot once. It didn't mean Ninetales would do the same…right?

Ding!

Ninetales was startled as she heard music notes ringing. Mew popped out of nowhere, looking very smug.

"Once again, I have surprised someone after a challenge!" said Mew, grinning like a cat. "Gotcha, Ninetales!"

"What? Why me?" asked Ninetales, looking mortified.

"Because there is some SERIOUS drama going on with you!" said Mew, smirking. "So, let's hear it…in song!"

Mew teleported away. Ninetales looked around. The cargo was nearby…no one would hear her singing there. She headed in there, eyes darting left to right, before she disappeared inside.

Outside the door, Gliscor appeared from on top of the ceiling.

"Why was I supposed to trail her?" he asked, looking a bit weirded out. Pidgeot hopped out of the vent.

"I don't think we can trust Ninetales anymore," said Pidgeot, shaking her head.

"But…I mean, it's her life…we can't make her decisions for her. That's not how it works," said Gliscor, frowning.

"No, but she should at least dump Houndoom first!" said Pidgeot. "Come on, let's go hear her sing."

"That's sort of eavesdropping," protested Gliscor. "Not cool."

"It's being shown on national television. It's not eavesdropping, come on!"

((Author's Note: And because I'm cool, I gave Ninetales a solo this time around. I figured that she would be a good character to give a solo to, but she has some background singers with Gliscor and Pidgeot, because they haven't gotten to sing much yet. I imagine this at medium-fast speed. So, without further ado, you get this song, called "Live my Life! (Get outta my way)"))

Ninetales: _She doesn't trust me, that's okay  
She better just keep outta my way  
I'm thinkin' while I sing this song  
I haven't done anything wrong._

_Arcanine is just a friend  
My relationship with Houndoom won't end  
Pidgeot should just leave me alone…_

_But Houndoom's gone, and Arcanine's here…  
Can't get him outta my head!  
Pidgeot's watching me now, I fear  
Can't get her off of my back!  
I'm still stuck on this crappy plane.  
Can't get out of this place!  
So everyone should just watch out and let me…  
Live my life!_

_Who does she think she is?  
My romance life is none of her biz.  
She'd better just leave me alone…  
Or else she's in my danger zone._

Pidgeot: _Listen to that, just hear her now!  
She totally likes him, that lying cow!_

Gliscor: _Come on, Pidgeot she's your friend…_

Pidgeot: Not if she keeps this up!

Gliscor: Pidgeot, calm down!

Ninetales: _Houndoom's gone, Arcanine is here.  
Can't get him outta my head!  
Pidgeot's watching me now, I fear_  
_Can't get her off of my back!  
I'm still stuck on this crappy plane!  
Can't get outta this place!  
So everyone better watch out and let me…  
Live my life!_

_I'll do what I want because I'm gonna…  
Live my life!_

_Pidgeot won't control me, I'm gonna…  
Live my life!_

_Better watch out now! Because I'm gonna...  
LIVE MY LIFE!_

Mew popped out of nowhere. "Not bad, Ninetales, not bad! I really like how you say you won't let others control you."

"It's true. I'm the only one who controls me," said Ninetales, nodding in agreement.

"Even though I'm your dictator during this competition," trilled Mew, grinning at her. Ninetales scowled and walk out. Stealthily, Pidgeot followed her. Gliscor on the other hand landed next to Mew.

"Women," he said.

Mew nodded sagely. "I know how you feel man."

"Celebi," said Mewtwo over the intercom.

"MEWTWO!" roared Mew, teleporting away.

**000**

**Gliscor fiddled with his claws. "Look, cheating is bad, but Ninetales hasn't done it yet. I mean, she may not even do it. No offense to Pidgeot, but she's blowing this a little out of proportion. I love her and all, but she can be a BIT of a drama queen. But hey, we all have our negative traits. I mean, I kissed Lopunny last season."**

**He shuddered. "And I regret that. SO MUCH."**

**000**

Kadabra slipped into the hallway. His arms were folded. She wasn't there yet.

"I ask for a simple meeting, and THIS is the response I get?" asked Kadabra to himself.

"Don't sound so grumpy," growled Weavile. "You're lucky I even showed up."

"True. I expected you to be under one of Hypno's spells," said Kadabra, eyeing her with disdain.

"Alright, Kadabra. Before we get this talk out of the way, I'm just telling you that you may have fooled everyone else, but I still think you're that egotistical jerk-"

"I didn't ask you here to fight, I could do that in public," interrupted Kadabra.

"Always acting like you haven't done anything wrong in the past," continued Weavile.

Kadabra glowered. "Will you just listen?"

"Let me guess- still a coward, too?"

"Enough!" hissed Kadabra. "You insufferable little ingrate, you have no idea-"

He stopped, covering his mouth.

"Aha!" said Weavile, pointing a triumphant claw. "You haven't changed! There's that superiority complex. Wait until I tell everyone!"

"Oh yes, they'll believe you over me," said Kadabra, snorting. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Takes one to know one," said Weavile. "Now why do you want to talk to me?"

"As much as it pains me to admit this, Weavile," said Kadabra, glancing at her in aggravation, "I need your help."

"For what?" asked Weavile. Kadabra shrugged. Honesty would be best here.

"To eliminate Hypno."

Weavile gaped before laughing. "Get rid of Hypno? Well, I can't say I'm shocked- after all, you joined my alliance to try and get rid of me! And you actually think I'll help you."

"You'll regret it if you don't," said Kadabra, forcing himself to remain calm.

"Oh please, what can YOU do to me?" asked Weavile scornfully.

"I won't do anything…but I can read Hypno like a book. He's just like me. You won't be smiling for long, Weavile," said Kadabra.

"And you're just trying to help me, your mortal enemy?" asked Weavile disbelievingly.

"A stronger enemy has united lesser enemies," said Kadabra.

"Quoting yourself from last season, aren't we?"

Kadabra smirked. "You know me so well."

"Yeah, but you don't know me, Kadabra," said Weavile, eyes narrowing. "No deal…and wait until Hypno hears about this."

"Go ahead and tell him," said Kadabra. "I have my own plans."

Chortling, Weavile walked away. Kadabra's gaze followed her.

"I either need to get her on my side, or I'll be in trouble," he muttered, glaring at where Weavile had been.

**000**

Hope you liked the new chapter guys!

Interesting twist time! The Darkrais lost, but Trapinch threw herself off to save Diglett. Still, I've been noticing everyone eliminating themselves this round (Houndoom, Bellsprout, Cacturne, Lileep, and now Trapinch). I'm probably going to have to cut back on those.

Fun Fact: Trapinch is sort of like a recycled Venonat. Originally, Venonat was going to be going out with Diglett and stalk him during World Tour, but since I hated Venonat's character, I added in Trapinch. Believe it or not, before Trapinch and Arcanine came into the picture, I was going to have a Cloyster and Starmie instead (who would have been a couple).

So, Trapinch is totally gone, but Diglett doesn't seem too happy to lose his stalker. Hrmmm? What's going on there. And ELECTRODE was useful in a challenge?

I gave Ninetales a solo, just because everyone loves her and I had no idea what to do for a song this time around. So, yeah…favorite song ling:

_Who does she think she is?  
My romance life is none of her biz.  
She'd better just leave me alone…  
Or else she's in my danger zone._

I probably like this because I, like Ninetales, don't like Pidgeot too much. And yet, Gliscor is pretty cool, when he's not whipped by her. Poor Gliscor…I sort of liked him better when he was single and hated by a ton of the contestants. XD

And Kadabra HASN'T really changed! Gasp! And we all thought he was a good guy now, but it seems he's still just after his own fortune. But the question, is Hypno really planning to betray Weavile? Or is Kadabra just trying to take out a superior player?

Who knows? Anyways, next chapter time!

Next Episode: Mew decides to bring in more views by making a creative challenge with an interesting twist. Two contestants finally get close to each other, while another one confesses their feelings. After the challenge, paranoia gets a contestant voted off, and another contestant is changed forever.

Trapinch: Review! For Diglett, not me! Go Diglett! Go Diglett! Yay yay yay!


	15. Fighting Tooth and Scale!

And here we have another episode of this lovely little story. This episode is going to have a lot of good moments and bad moments. It'll have its up and downs. And it's DEFINITELY going to be fun to write…

So…HERE WE GO!

**000**

"Eliminate Ninetales?" asked Gardevoir, eyes wide with shock.

"No, no, don't make it sound like that!" said Pidgeot, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, but how else can I take it?" asked Gardevoir in disbelief.

"It's not like I want to, I'm hoping it won't even come to that!" said Pidgeot.

After hearing Ninetales last night talking and singing, and watching her during the last few challenges, Pidgeot was worried. She didn't want Ninetales to mess up her love life. It had happened to her and Gliscor during the last season, and neither Houndoom or Ninetales deserved that. But if words didn't make her friend see sense, things might have to get drastic. Pidgeot just wanted to do what was right, and voting Ninetales off if things got too serious might be that.

"I think you're overreacting," said Gardevoir, frowning. "Ninetales is smart- she knows that cheating is wrong. Besides, Houndoom risked elimination so many times to be with her- she knows that, and she remembers it."

"And Houndoom dropped out the first chance he got this round," said Pidgeot darkly. "I know she's smart, but loneliness changes people! Look what happened to me last season!"

"Well, you overreacted a little," muttered Gardevoir without Pidgeot hearing. "You acted like it was the end of the world."

"Look, I don't want to eliminate Ninetales…I don't even think we should right now…but if all else fails, I think a relationship is more important than a million dollars!"

"Others might argue that," pointed out Gardevoir. "Kadabra, maybe…or Weavile."

"And Weavile is mooning over Hypno," said Pidgeot. "Love is a thing even horrible people like. It's something that should be protected."

"Alright, alright…," said Gardevoir. "I get it. We'll discuss it more if it actually GETS to that point."

"Fair enough," said Pidgeot.

**000**

"**Sometimes being a good friend involves playing the role of the bad guy to someone," said Pidgeot. "I only want what's best for my friends, that's all."**

**000**

"**I think it's no big deal…I mean, I'm wicked close with Banette, but he's just my friend," said Gardevoir. "Pidgeot was always a bit of a romantic, though. I guess it's to be expected."**

**000**

Diglett sighed.

"Okay, Diglett, you look more down than an Ursaring who hasn't gotten a chance to maul a Pokémon in days because he's sick!" said Luxio.

Wooper and Diglett stared at Luxio for a long time. Then Wooper looked at Diglett.

"Really, dude, what's bugging you?"

"If I said I missed Trapinch a little bit, would you believe me?" muttered Diglett quietly.

"No," said Wooper, looking astonished.

"Well, I do…I don't know why, but a day without her stalking or fawning over me is just…weird!" said Diglett. "I mean, after what she did for me…"

"Well, if you get eliminated, which I'm not hoping for…then run up to her and thank her!" said Luxio.

"I can't run, Luxio, even though I have feet," pointed out Diglett.

Luxio's eyes widened. "You have FEET?"

Wooper's jaw dropped. "You have FEET?"

"Well, I do, but-"

"That's not the point!" agreed Wooper, interrupting his friend. Diglett rolled his eyes. "Look, pal, why don't you just try to keep in the challenges? You've had TWO close calls already, buddy. I don't want to lose you like we lost Piloswine."

"Man I miss him," said Luxio sadly. "Almost as much as that Ursaring misses mauling Pokémon…"

Wooper and Diglett began to stare at Luxio for a long time again.

**000**

"**Luxio says strange things," said Wooper. "But I act strange, so it's okay. Still, it's a bummer that Diglett realizes NOW that he has feelings for Trapinch. Separation sucks, buddy. Don't I know it?"**

**000**

"**A lot of the eliminations are getting pretty unexpected," said Gengar. "I mean, Trapinch throwing herself off of the plane for Diglett? That threw me for a loop. Hopefully, I don't just get voted off out of the blue. Actually, hopefully I don't get blown up, just like last time. That'd be nice."**

**000**

Gengar hopped out of the bathroom, before he bumped into Mismagius.

"Oh, hey there!" said Gengar.

"Hi Gengar," said Mismagius. "How are you doing?"

"Uh…good," said Gengar, shrugging. "Loser Class sucks."

"Oh yeah," agreed Mismagius. She shuddered. "I'm glad I'm not in there. No offense to you or anything."

Gengar laughed. "Ha, it isn't horrible. At least I've got my friends."

"I wish Banette was on my team," moaned Mismagius.

"I wish Froslass was on mine," muttered Gengar.

"Why don't you try just asking her out?" asked Mismagius. "That's what Banette did with me."

"You and Froslass are different though," said Gengar, sighing. "That's what Banette said. And he's right. I'm just…we're just different. And every time I even try to flirt with her, she shoots me down. Ice cold."

"She's an Ice-type. It'll take her time to warm up to you," said Mismagius. "But I'll tell you one thing- you're catching her attention. Sometimes persistence can win someone over. Just saying."

Gengar perked up as Mismagius floated past him, before he started grinning. Alright then. Now that he knew THAT, there was no WAY he was giving up!

**000**

"So, the merge isn't going to be too long now," said Mew, flipping through a magazine.

"You planning on bringing more of them back?" asked Mewtwo, carefully steering the plane.

"Yes, I think two returning contestants would make this game more interesting," admitted Mew, smirking.

"Who do you have in mind?" asked Mewtwo.

"Well…since I LOVE romantic tensions, Houndoom could be fun. But Cacturne's reappearance would cause all kinds of craziness. But if Banette gets eliminated before the merge, I'm definitely bringing him back."

Mewtwo sharply veered the plane after hearing that.

"Whoa, man, don't kill us!" shouted Mew, his heart racing.

"WHY. JUST TELL ME WHY."

"You and him bring SO MANY REVIEWS, MAN!"

"So you bring back the contestant I hate most?" snarled Mewtwo.

"F-fine! Look, if I let you bring back a contestant of your choice, will it be all better?"

"What makes you think I'll accept that?" asked Mewtwo.

"Because it'll be the closest thing you'll ever have to being in charge of this show."

Mewtwo frowned. "I was in charge of the boot camp challenge last time," he pointed out sullenly.

"While I watched. From my cabin. Look, do you accept the offer or not?"

Hitmonlee appeared at the top of the windshield, banging on the handle. Mewtwo pressed a random button. A laser popped out of the top of the S.S. Kyogre and shot the poor Fighting-type Pokémon off of the plane.

"Fine," said Mewtwo, completely ignoring the fact that he shot Hitmonlee off of the plane. "I'll take that."

"Who're you going to pick?"

"I have no clue- oh look, we're here."

Mew grinned. This was going to be a fun challenge. "Alright, Mewtwo. Bring her down."

"Got it."

**000**

"W-water?" croaked Charmeleon.

"Baby," growled Gabite.

"Yes, my friends, as our fire lizard put it, there is water!" said Mew, grinning like an idiot. "Welcome, friends, to Hoenn's famous Abandoned Ship! A ship that has been crashed for quite some time, but still hasn't been moved due to lazy people. What do you think?"

"If you ask us to sing 'My Heart Will Go On', I will maim you," said Kadabra dryly.

"Seconded," said Bronzong.

"But…that's one of my favorite songs!" protested Pidgeot.

"Well, if you want your romantic interest to die of hypothermia after a boat sinks, be my guest," drawled Bronzong. Pidgeot gave him a furious look. Gliscor gave him a horrified one.

"Okay, cheesy romance films aside!" shouted Mew, snapping his fingers. "Excuse, I am the important one! Now, do you want to hear the challenge or not?"

"Stop being a diva and get on with it," called Weavile.

"Alright, I will," said Mew. He tossed two objects to Hypno and Gardevoir. Hypno examined it. It was metal and beeping.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's a scanner!" said Mew. "However, unlike the ones that were used in this ship, these ones were made by me. Or the people who work for me. Point is, you need to use them in this challenge. You're going treasure hunting, guys!"

"Treasure hunting?" asked Banette, grinning. "For gold? Gems? Old weapons that I can use against Mewtwo?"

"No, no, and I can give you weapons if you really want, you psychotic fellow," said Mew, smirking. "You're going to be hunting for a DeepSeaTooth and DeepSeaScale. Your scanners can track the DeepSeaTooth. You each have one that you have to find. The Darkrais have a D carved in theirs, and the Cresselias have a C carved in theirs."

"So, how exactly do you find the DeepSeaScale?" asked Kadabra.

"There's a second scanner hidden in the ship," responded Mew, smiling. "Whichever team finds THAT first can have a better shot of finding the DeepSeaScale. But be careful…this ship is half sunk. Things might be…underwater…"

Ninetales gulped. Arcanine let out a yelp. Charmeleon's eyes widened in horror.

"Yeah…Houndoom is really missing out," said Mew, sadly. "Don't worry, guys, you can still participate. Half of the boat is above water…and you can find some things in those sections."

"Is the tide going to start rising?" asked Charmeleon suspiciously, remembering that lovely challenge.

"No, Charmeleon, its high tide right now," said Mew. "The boat isn't going to flood. I used that idea last challenge, and I don't want you all to do a reprise of that song."

"Why, you're going EASY on us?" asked Golbat.

"Nah, I just wasn't crazy about that one," said Mew. "I liked that one Wooper and Diglett sang. And Luxio did great on that Poffin song!"

Luxio smiled happily, with Wooper and Diglett exchanging a head butt. Pidgeot looked a bit annoyed.

**000**

"**She's NOT that great of a singer!" said Pidgeot. "Just saying."**

**000**

"**Hey, Luxio is a nut, but she's got some lungs," said Golbat, shrugging. "I suppose we should give her some credit."**

**000**

"What about underwater?" asked Gardevoir. "Some of us need air…"

"To be honest, most of you don't," said Mew. "How many ghosts and genderless Pokémon are here? Then we have Water-types like Wooper, and all of that jazz. But seriously? You can swim up and catch a breath in the part of the boat that's still above the water. It's not like the challenge that we did in the middle of the ocean. You guys are staying relatively close to the surface."

"So, dis challenge don't seem too bad," said Murkrow, smiling.

"Yeah, but you can't use the scanners underwater," said Mew, grinning evilly. "So, you're going to have to leave someone on land to direct you to where the objects are."

"You were waiting for a chance to drop that bomb, weren't you?" said Hypno, arching a brow.

"You should expect this kind of thing from me by now," said Mew impatiently.

"True enough."

"And by the way, campers…," said Mew, with the air of having a SECOND bomb to drop. "Be prepared for a twist."

"What kind of twist?" asked Mismagius, remembering the twist that had sent her home.

"You'll find out after the challenge," said Mew. "It'll make things interesting, Mismagius. But for now, focus on the current task at hand."

**000**

"Let's start by travelling in pairs," said Hypno. "Arcanine, Charmeleon, you two stay up above the shore and search for the second scanner. Charmeleon, try and use the first one to help us. The rest of us should split up into groups of two to search together. Weavile, you'll be with me. Wooper, you can stay with Diglett. Banette, you're with Gengar. Golbat, you can be with…uh, Murkrow. Gabite, you and Luxio."

"Can't I stay with Wooper and Diglett?" pleaded Luxio.

"Can't she?" asked Gabite, grumbling. "I'm fine on my own."

Hypno hesitated. But if Gabite messed up on her own, that would be a good chance to eliminate her. Especially at the prospect of this…twist.

"Alright, Gabite, you can be on your own," said Hypno. He frowned.

"Wooper, Diglett, and Luxio, stay up here with Charmeleon and Arcanine. That way, if they locate either of the DeepSea objects, you can just jump in the water and find it quickly."

"Got it!" shouted Wooper, bouncing up and down.

"Well, team…Trapinch saved us last time," said Hypno, smiling. "Let's not lose again."

**000**

"**Gabite isn't my only threat here," said Hypno, frowning. "I don't like Gengar and Banette still around, either. To be honest, Gengar's popularity might save him from being voted off a few more times. As for Banette, Cacturne's crony might be able to catch onto me. I know he isn't stupid…getting rid of Banette might save me some trouble in the long run."**

**000**

"Ninetales, you're obvious staying up here," said Gardevoir. "Anyone want to join her? BESIDES BRONZONG?"

"Now you're just doing it on purpose," growled Bronzong in annoyance.

"I probably won't be very useful," admitted Electrode. "I'll hang up there."

"I will, too," said Pidgeot. "Birds don't do well in the water."

Gardevoir rolled her eyes. And there was the fact that both Ninetales and Arcanine were above water. That could be a factor, right Pidgeot?

"The rest of us, just search. Anything on the scanner, Ninetales?"

"Nothing," said Ninetales, watching the radar carefully. "All of you, hop in the water. Keep popping up frequently. If I find a dot, I'll let one of you know, so you can pass on the message."

"That sounds good," said Mismagius. "Let's go! After Trapinch gave herself up last time even though we won, we can't afford to lose more players!"

**000**

Charmeleon frowned, looking at the scanner. He and Arcanine were walking down the halls. There were broken holes in the ship everywhere, where occasional Pokémon popped up. But so far, he had NOTHING on his scanner. Meanwhile, Arcanine was looking in every room, trying to locate the second scanner to help them find the DeepSeaScale. Wooper, Luxio, and Diglett followed, all prepared to jump in the water when Charmeleon located an object.

Arcanine emerged from the last room.

"Nothing?" asked Charmeleon.

"Nothing," confirmed Arcanine.

Gabite's head popped up out of a nearby patch of water. "Find anything yet?"

"Well, I've found a disgusting sea mon- oh, it's just you, Gabite," said Charmeleon, arching a brow. Gabite snarled at him annoyance.

"Get serious, asshole!" she snapped.

"Nothing's popped up on the radar yet," said Charmeleon, stepping forward to glare at her. "Why don't you just-"

His eyes widened. "Hey…hey I've got something! There's a dot on this screen…in the…far right corner. So, head away from us, to the right."

"Got it," growled Gabite.

Charmeleon grinned. "That's one down," he crowed. "Now, let's find that second object."

**000**

Gardevoir emerged from the water, gasping.

"Nothing?" asked Kadabra, floating up next to her.

"Nothing," she responded, shaking her head. "Haven't you used your Psychic abilities and such?"

"They're only limited, thanks to Mew taking away my spoon, but I haven't picked up anything yet," said Kadabra.

"No tooth?" asked Gardevoir.

"I'm personally looking for the scale," said Kadabra. "The scanner we have can find that, but if the Deadly Darkrais get a second scanner, it'll be much harder to find the scale."

"True enough," said Gardevoir. Kadabra nodded, before diving back underwater again.

**000**

Hypno and Weavile were looking around, when Gabite shot past them. Being part shark, she could speak to them underwater.

"It's this way. Catch your breath and follow me."

Hypno nodded, shooting for the surface, Weavile following him. Gabite, meanwhile, swam on ahead. She caught a shadow flashing by her head, and turned sharply. It was only Banette and Gengar, though.

"Found anything?" asked Banette.

"It's somewhere in this area," said Gabite. They were in the corner of one of the sunken hallways. Banette frowned, before pushing open door. He looked around inside, before he let out a yell of triumph. He swam out, a tooth in his hands. There was a D indented in it.

"It was on the bed!" he said, handing it to Gabite. "You're the fastest. Head up and give it to Charmeleon!"

Gabite nodded, before shooting off. One down, one to go.

**000**

Ninetales frowned. "We still haven't found anything on this scanner. Did Mew give us a working one?"

"It would be a total Mew thing to give us a broken scanner," grumbled Electrode.

Froslass sighed before she floated back down underwater.

"We need to look for that second scanner," said Ninetales.

They rounded a corner and entered a room. Pidgeot stared. A pink scanner was on the bed. She flew over and grabbed it.

"Yes!" shouted Pidgeot. "We've found it!"

Charmeleon kicked down a second door that entered the room. He stared in shock as Pidgeot flew in the air, shaking the scanner in her talons. "Haha, Charmeleon! What do you say to THAT?"

Charmeleon stared in shock, before letting out a jet of fire. Pidgeot moved out of the way, the fire singeing her tail feathers.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Give me that scanner, or I'll turn you into fried chicken!"

Meanwhile, Arcanine padded up to Ninetales. "Hey there."

"Hey," said Ninetales shyly, ignoring the squawking Pidgeot and roaring Charmeleon. Electrode just watched, laughing at the two of them, before Charmeleon snagged the scanner.

"Arcanine, come on!" roared the lizard. Arcanine was too busy laughing about something with Ninetales.

"Can he do that?" screeched Pidgeot.

"It's totally fair," said Mew. "I never made rules against it."

"Get in the water!" ordered Charmeleon to Wooper, Diglett, and Luxio. "I see a dot, but I don't know if it's ours…"

"Electrode, get in there and stop them!" said Pidgeot. Electrode gave her an annoyed glance, but did as he was told.

Mew grinned as he watched all of this happen on the temporary cameras they set up. This chase was intense…and Wooper had left behind Luxio and Diglett to try and find the scale. But…Kadabra had located the tooth finally…and Mismagius and Banette were hugging…let's see…perfect timing!

DING!

"Come on!" muttered Banette, glaring at nowhere in particular.

"I love ruining moments," said Mew, snickering.

((This one has sort of a nautical theme to it. I already used an ocean song, so this one is more about the challenge itself. Also, towards the end, Charmeleon gets a lot of lines. Those will appear in parenthesis, okay? This song is called "Tooth, Scale, and Nail". ))

Mismagius: _We've got to find to find the items…we've got to move along…_

Banette: _But of course Mew would stop us to make us sing a stupid song!_

Arcanine: _We've got to find the scale, so the Darkrais can win…_

Kadabra: _It's time for the real challenge to begin…_

Gardevoir_: It's dark and wet inside this sunken boat…  
I really wish it was still afloat…  
But I know I'm not going to give up…  
…I want to win this game!_

Murkrow: _I just wonder why dis boat ain't sinking!_

Bronzong: _I just wonder what was Mew thinking…_

Diglett: _Wooper, this water's not for drinking…_

Wooper: …I think I'm gonna be sick…

All: _We're fighting tooth and nail…  
To find a tooth and scale…  
We have to keep on fighting…  
We can't afford to fail!  
We cannot back out now…  
We cannot just turn tail…  
We have to keep on fighting, or we fail!_

Hypno: _Come on, Weavile, let us look in here…  
The water may be dark, but there is nothing to fear!_

Weavile: _I just feel safe when I'm here with you…  
…come on, let's dive back down!_

Froslass: _Come on guys, you've got to keep on searching!_

Gliscor: _Sorry, girl, this boat just keeps on lurching…_

Pidgeot: _All this rocking prevents me from perching…_

Murkrow: Oy, Golbat! Look out!

Golbat: AH! –crashes through window-

Charmeleon: (rapping) It's a pretty crazy thing…  
The ocean is made for Seaking…  
The worst part is that our host is forcing us all to sing!  
Come on, board this boat with me…  
Out here in the vast blue sea…  
Once we find these items, we all will be free!

Luxio: HURRY UP!

All: _We're fighting tooth and nail!  
To find a tooth and scale…  
We have to keep on fighting…  
We can't afford to fail!  
(Charmeleon: That's right!)  
We cannot back out now…  
We cannot just turn tail…  
We have to keep on fighting, or we fail! (One more time!)  
We're fighting tooth and nail…(And nail!)  
To find a tooth and scale…(A scale!)  
We have to keep on fighting…(Bam!)  
We can't afford to fail! (No way!)  
We cannot back out now…(That's right!)  
We cannot just turn tail…(Let's go!)  
We have to keep on fighting, or we fail!_

Golbat: AHHHHHH!

Underwater, Golbat had spotted a gleaming pink object on the ground. It was a scale! But as he swam towards it, Gliscor tackled him out of the way. Gengar, who was nearby, swam quickly towards the scale, but Mismagius grabbed him. Banette floated past them both, only to be knocked back by Pidgeot, who had dove into the water.

Wooper swam forward like a jet, but Gardevoir grabbed him by the tail and threw him at a swimming Luxio. Gabite darted towards the scale and would've grabbed it if Gliscor hadn't put her into a full nelson. Gabite gnashed her teeth in rage- Gliscor was one of the few who could match her in physical strength.

While the two Ground types struggled, Diglett tried to move his wheelbarrow on his own. Murkrow stopped in front of him, before she kept on swimming. Diglett let out an indignant cry.

**000**

"**Just because I can't move doesn't mean I'm not a threat!" he said glumly.**

**000**

Murkrow soon got into a tussle with Pidgeot, leaving Banette free to grab the scale. But as he started swimming up, Kadabra appeared on the scene, slamming Banette into the water. Kadabra was beaten back by a hyperactive Wooper and Luxio, while Gardevoir was restraining Golbat.

Electrode grinned. He was fast…he could grab it. As he floated forward, he snickered triumphantly. This was it! Another win.

Gabite saw him, managed to throw Gliscor off, and roundhouse kicked Electrode backwards. The Bomb Pokémon shot through the water, passing a surprised Bronzong who had just appeared on the scene. Bronzong stared at the door Electrode was knocked through, before floating towards the fighting campers.

"C'mon," muttered Charmeleon on the surface. "Get them, damnit!"

**000**

Meanwhile, in another section of the boat, Hypno and Weavile emerged from the water.

Hypno smirked triumphantly, holding the second scale. "We've got it."

Weavile grinned, before frowning. "Hypno…wait, that has a C on it!"

"What?" asked Hypno, narrowing his eyes at the scale. There was a C, right there. Hypno frowned. Mew had announced that a huge battle was going on…that had to be their scale.

"Hold on…Weavile, drag your claw through the open end of the C," ordered Hypno, flipping the scale. Weavile gave him a curious look, but obeyed. Hypno grinned in triumph…the C now resembled a D.

"We'll show THIS to Mew," said Hypno, smirking. "Heh heh heh…"

Weavile giggled. "Hypno, you cheater. But it's still brilliant."

"Yes…good job, Weavile," said the Psychic, looking at her.

Weavile smiled, before she grabbed him by the head and kissed him. Hypno stared at her in astonishment, before he wrapped his arms around her.

**000**

"**Yes!" said Weavile, looking delighted.**

**000**

**Hypno looked shocked, before touching his mouth. "Did I just…no…no way…"**

**000**

"Attention everyone! All of you, stop fighting over the scale. Just leave it there…it's fake anyways."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion, from Gabite holding Gliscor in a chokehold, to Pidgeot pecking at Banette's head. They all swam up, still wondering why the challenge was over.

Mew greeted them on the deck of the ship (which was still above water). He was holding a tooth and scale in his hand. Hypno and Weavile flanked him, both smiling.

"The Deadly Darkrais have located both their scale and their tooth, so I declare them the winners," said Mew, smiling. The Deadly Darkrais cheered loudly, congratulating Hypno (and Weavile, to a lesser extent).

"So, now…the twist!" said Mew, grinning evilly.

"Which is?" asked Hypno, frowning.

"We're going to have a trade!" said Mew. "The winning team gets to pick a member of the losing team to bring over to their side, in exchange for someone else. But they must transfer someone over to the Cool Cresselias. The transferred players are both given automatic immunity for the night however."

"Any catches?" asked Mismagius.

"No catch, other than that…the elimination ceremony will still be normal," said Mew. "Since you're remembering last time."

Mismagius folded her arms and huffed.

"Majority rules, so…get discussing!" said Mew, smirking.

Hypno beckoned everyone to make a huddle. Only Arcanine and Banette stayed away, talking to Ninetales and Mismagius respectively.

"Who should we trade?" asked Weavile.

"Well, who do we want?" asked Wooper.

"We could split up Gliscor and Pidgeot," suggested Gabite. "I'm tired of those two floating around together, it's disgusting."

"It might not be a bad idea," said Golbat quietly.

Murkrow frowned. "I don't like it. Let's keep 'em togedduh."

"Who do think?" asked Gengar.

"We should play a strategic move," said Murkrow. "Someone who has skills da team can benefit from."

"Froslass!" said Gengar, grinning.

"No," said Hypno. "You'll most likely get distracted."

"What about Gardevoir?" muttered Gabite. "Take their captain?"

"I don't think that'll…wait, no, we don't want to do that," warned Weavile.

"Why not?" asked Wooper.

"If Gardevoir is taken by us, then Kadabra will be in charge of them in a heartbeat," said Weavile. "And that's bad. He's a clever one."

"Well…wait, what about Kadabra?" asked Luxio.

Hypno's eyes widened at that proposal. That wouldn't be bad at all actually. On his own team, Kadabra could be watched more closely…and eliminated more easily. Convincing the others of voting off a massive threat wouldn't be too hard…

He looked around…where was he? Then he heard a voice behind him.

"Pick me…," whispered Kadabra. Hypno smirked. He was even willing…how convenient.

"We want Kadabra," said Hypno to his teammates. "Who do we trade?"

Gengar raised his hand.

"No," said Froslass nearby. Gengar looked shocked.

"How do you always-"

"How about Gabite?" asked Weavile.

"HEY!" growled Gabite.

"We're not giving her up, she's our tough girl," said Hypno sternly.

"Charmeleon?" asked Luxio.

Charmeleon shook his head. "I like this team, thanks."

Hypno glanced around. Who was disposable? And who was a threat? He looked at faces, before his eyes were fixed on someone talking.

Banette.

It was a way to kill two birds with one stone. Put Banette on the other team- he'd be willing, with Gardevoir and Mismagius over there. And then he could get Kadabra.

**000**

**Hypno laughed in the confessional darkly. "Perfect…just as planned."**

**000**

**Arcanine looked awkward. "I wouldn't mind playing for the other team…y'know, get to know them better…heh."**

**000**

"Have you reached a decision?" asked Mew.

Hypno nodded. He looked at Banette, who was to his right. "Banette, we're trading you."

"Wait, WHAT?" asked Banette, looking at him in shock. "Why me? I'm not useless-"

"Banette, look…everyone here can tell you miss Mismagius," said Hypno kindly. "And most of your friends are over there as well. Don't you want to be with them and her?"

Banette looked troubled. "I do, but…"

"I'm only doing this because I want your relationship to thrive, unlike Cacturne and Gardevoir's. Go on, go."

Banette thought for a moment longer. "Fine, I'll go."

He walked across the deck of the ship, where Mismagius let out a shout of happiness and hugged him.

"And who do you want?" queried Mew, gesturing to the contestants.

Bronzong frowned. Electrode glanced from side to side. Gardevoir felt nervous. Who would they take? Mismagius wasn't the one, obviously…but…who would be the best choice? Froslass for Gengar? Ninetales for Arcanine?

Gardevoir thought, before gasping. Oh no…they weren't going to-

"Kadabra," said Hypno, pointing to the Psi Pokémon, who was leaning against the railing of the boat.

Smiling mysteriously, Kadabra stood up. "Is the decision final?"

"Don't take our smartest guy!" said Electrode, annoyed.

Bronzong smirked. They had NO idea.

Very slowly and deliberately, Kadabra strolled over to the other team. Hypno's confident smile faltered. Kadabra was still smiling…what was going on? Did he really trust Hypno? He must not have been as smart as he had thought…

Then Kadabra spoke.

"Very well," said Kadabra, his smile looking more like a clever smirk. "I've been traded."

At those words, Kadabra's body began to glow with a harsh white light. Everyone gasped, but Mew smirked.

"Wow, he was good," admitted Mew. "I mean, I caught on, but wow…"

Hypno blinked. Was he…?

Kadabra's ears grew longer, while his long bulky tail disappeared back into his body. The body itself grew thinner and more wiry, while the mustache grew longer. His skull grew larger, and a second spoon seemed to emerge out of nowhere. When the light cleared, Kadabra had evolved into an Alakazam.

Alakazam smirked as he glanced at his body. "Well…isn't this quite the unexpected result?" he muttered.

"Dude, you evolved!" said Gengar, eyes wide.

"It would appear so," said Alakazam, looking at his new team. Weavile looked annoyed, Charmeleon looked impressed, while Wooper and Diglett looked awestruck. But no one was more shocked than Hypno himself. Alakazam managed to catch a look on his face…a mixture of horrified, livid, and shocked.

"Well, I'm glad to be with my new team," said Alakazam, smiling. Hypno was mortified. That smart little Psychic had tricked him. He was planning to evolve as soon as he heard the twist. One of the smartest contestants just got SMARTER. And Hypno had taken the bait and fallen for the trap.

**000**

"**Stupid!" said Hypno menacingly. "I can't believe this! I need to get rid of him straight away!"**

**000**

**Alakazam laughed loudly. "Just as planned, Hypno. Just as planned."**

**000**

"You know the drill, elimination later," said Mew. "Man, that was cool. Hope you're liking the trade! Banette, remember, you're immune! Have fun voting someone off!"

**000**

**Gardevoir looked anxious. "I think we're looking at a whole new threat from Alakazam…glad he's not on my team anymore…"**

**000**

"Welcome to yet another ceremony, Cool Cresselias, who are NOT doing as well as the other team," said Mew, snickering. "The votes are pretty interesting this time, to say the least…I mean…I was shocked. This elimination seems to be almost unexpected."

Everyone tensed up at that, with Banette shrugging his shoulders. Other than him, only Bronzong seemed to be feeling like he was safe.

"Banette, you're immune. Mismagius, Bronzong, you two are safe."

The three of them caught their Poke blocks."

"Gliscor…and Gardevoir," continued Mew. Ninetales, Froslass, Pidgeot, and Electrode were the only ones remaining.

"…Froslass," said Mew, smiling mysteriously. Froslass floated up to grab her Poke block.

"And…Ninetales!"

Electrode looked panicked. Pidgeot frowned. She had voted for Ninetales...Gliscor, too…why was she safe already?

"Electrode, despite your astonishing victory last time, your team still lost a team member, so you might be considered useless," said Mew. "Pidgeot, I guess you're annoying…so…which of these contestants is going to stay, and which one is going to go?"

Pidgeot let out a low chirp. Electrode's eyes bugged out.

"And the staying player is…Electrode!"

"Wait…you voted for me?" asked Pidgeot, as Electrode cackled with delight.

"Sorry, Pidgeot," said Mismagius. "You didn't do so hot in the last few challenges."

"Yeah," muttered Bronzong, even though he voted Electrode.

"But…but!" began Pidgeot. Gliscor frowned unhappily.

"Sorry, girl," he said, patting her on the back with a claw. "I'll win for you, okay?"

Pidgeot nodded sadly. "Alright, Gliscor…and keep an eye on you-know-who."

Gliscor frowned. "Do I have to?"

"Promise me."

Gliscor sighed. "I promise."

Pidgeot smiled. "Thanks."

She pecked him on the cheek and flew to the confessional.

**000**

"**Do I think Ninetales had a hand in eliminating me?" asked Pidgeot. "Absolutely…Gardevoir probably tipped her off! I was only trying to help! She didn't have to get so defensive! But this only proves me right!"**

"**Anyways, Gliscor honey, I really hope you win! Do it for me, okay?"**

**She blew him a kiss, before exiting the room.**

**000**

"**It's true, Pidgeot hasn't done well, but give Ninetales a break," said Mismagius, rolling her eyes. "I'd never freak out that much."**

**000**

**Electrode laughed. "I'm still in, with no arms or legs! Yippee!"**

**000**

Alakazam walked down the halls, passing Hypno. "Salutations, new teammate," said the Psychic, walking past him, smirking.

Hypno stopped before glaring at his retreating figure.

"I don't care how smart you've gotten," hissed Hypno, looking a bit scarier than normal. "That won't be enough for you to take on me!"

**000**

Murkrow walked down the hall, yawning as she tossed the remains of a cookie in the trash. She always like a midnight snack before turning in. Taking to the air, she flew around a corner, almost directly into Golbat's giant mouth.

"Whoa, Golbat!" shouted Murkrow, eyes wide.

"Oh…sorry," said Golbat apologetically. He shrugged. "So…what's up?"

"Not much," said Murkrow.

"Hey, do you have any idea who got eliminated?" asked Golbat curiously.

"Word on da street is dat it was Pidgeot," said Murkrow carefully.

"…oh," said Golbat quietly.

Murkrow felt a little jealousy flare, but she kept it under control. "Listen Golbat, like I told ya before, Pidgeot ain't da only goil in da world."

"I know but…still," said Golbat. "I mean…who would ever like-"

Murkrow couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing Golbat by his blue body, she kissed him. Golbat's eyes widened in shock, before Murkrow drew back, shocked with herself.

"Oh lord…I shouldn'ta done dat," she muttered.

Golbat quivered on the spot, still shocked. "Uh…I…I've gotta go!"

With those parting words, he flew off as fast as he could.

Murkrow felt her heart break.

"Poifect," she muttered, annoyed.

There was a rumbling in the vent above. Murkrow looked up, when Wooper fell out.

"REJECTED!" he shouted, laughing loudly. Then his face became solemn. "Sorry, girl."

**000**

**Murkrow looked gloomy. "Two things. One, how could I be such a moron? Two, can Mew fix da vents? Wooper is starting to get a bit…creepier."**

**000**

**Wooper rubbed his head. "I hit my head in the vent…haha…ow…"**

**000**

Luxio fell out as well. Murkrow had gone, but Wooper was still there. "Dang, I was too late! What happened?"

"Murkrow likes Golbat," confirmed Wooper.

Luxio's eyes widened. "No. Way."

"Uh…guys?" asked Diglett's voice from the vent. "I mean, I know I was the one to speak against putting a wheelbarrow in the air vent, but seriously…get me out of here…I'm stuck."

**000**

And…done!

So, Pidgeot left this time. I bet some of you expected Ninetales to go. Nah, I decided that Gardevoir and Mismagius would back Ninetales on this one, on the account that Ninetales has done nothing wrong…yet, anyways. XD

Fun Fact: Despite labeling Pidgeot as a singer, I deliberately didn't give her too many parts in this season. One, I don't like her too much. Two, I wanted other people to get credit as being better singers than her- hence her dislike of Luxio.

Still, I can see logic behind Pidgeot- she just did what she thought was best. But she should have been more trusting.

Favorite Song Line: Despite my dislike of rap, I really enjoyed writing Charmeleon's rap section. For some reason, I can imagine Charmeleon as Mexican or black(mostly Hispanic, though- it's weird…).

Subtle hints throughout this chapter of things to come…and Murkrow kissed Golbat. But as Wooper so bluntly put it…REJECTED!

And uh oh…Alakazam evolved. The war between Hypno and Alakazam has started. Although…I'm going to really miss Kadabra. I like Kadabra better than Alakazam.

And what on earth is going on with Weavile and Hypno? And yes, Hypno cheated. Big deal. Next episode time!

Next Episode: Another episode, another challenge! The contestants are all feeling a bit strange. Two contestants are very happy with each other, but another two are feeling awkward. One contestant finds something about another, and attempts to "talk" to them about it. Lastly, a random contestant is eliminated, even after everything they've done.

Pidgeot: Review, everyone! Pleeeeeease!


	16. HeartGold, Mt Silver, Bronzong!

And time for another round of Total Pokémon World Tour! This should be fun, especially because I like the challenge idea.

And this one is going to have two songs in this chapter. Just saying. :P

**000**

Mew let out a loud sneeze. Mewtwo leaped back, before pushing the spoonful of soup towards him.

Mew nodded gratefully, sipping the hot soup. He sniffled. "Damn this cold!"

"Yeah, you look like shit," said Mewtwo bluntly.

"I appreciate your honest rudeness, Mewtwo."

His co-host grinned. "No problem. Another spoonful?"

"Sure…thank god Alakazam got another spoon for me to take."

"How do you think he'll feel if you know he's using it for soup?"

Mew smirked. "I think if I say the words 'automatic immunity', he'll be cool with it."

The host let out another hacking cough, before sneezing into a tissue. "Ah, jeez! You know what? I'm taking the day off…you host the show today."

Mewtwo looked astonished. "Really?"

"On the conditions that you follow my location plan, and that you do not deliberately disadvantage Banette or automatically eliminate him. I might just make you give him automatic immunity."

Mewtwo cursed loudly. "Why not?"

"Because the law suits I had to avoid last time…," said Mew, shuddering. "Bad, Mewtwo. Really, really bad."

Mewtwo sighed. "Fine…where do you want me to take them?"

"Mount Silver. We're almost there."

"And…the challenge?"

"Come up with something unique!"

Mewtwo pondered this, when he felt something thump on top of the plane. Mew, meanwhile, retreated to his room, moaning in pain. Mewtwo glanced up at the ceiling.

"Hitmonlee," he muttered, rolling his eyes. Then he perked up. "Hmmm…there's an idea…"

**000**

"Wait…Mew is sick?" asked Mismagius.

The remaining campers were all standing outside, wondering what exactly was going on. They were at Mount Silver, waiting for Mewtwo to announce what was going on.

"Yes," said Mewtwo gruffly. "Our host is feeling under the weather, so he can't be here today."

Froslass and Arcanine exchanged shocked looks. Banette's eyes widened in horror.

"You mean…for a single day…we're actually…free?" asked Froslass, eyes wide.

"You have no idea," mumbled Banette, beating the ground with his fist.

"WRONG!" roared Mewtwo, making everyone jump except for the depressed Banette. "I AM IN CHARGE TODAY. YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME AND DO WHAT I SAY. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"Sir, yes sir!" shouted Diglett.

"THIS IS NOT MILITARY SCHOOL, PRIVATE!" shouted Mewtwo.

"My mistake, sir!" yelled Diglett.

"No, really, cut it out."

"Sorry."

**000**

**Diglett shrugged sheepishly. "Dad would always speak to me like a drill sergeant. It was always 'Dig faster' or 'Stop crying' with him…and when he's a Dugtrio with three different voices, that's pretty loud!"**

**000**

"Now then, this is Mount Silver…who would like to enlighten us on its history, because I sure as hell don't give a damn," growled Mewtwo.

Weavile raised her hand. "Mount Silver one of the most dangerous regions of Johto."

"Right," muttered Gliscor to Charmeleon. Charmeleon chuckled.

"It's also where I was born."

Gliscor and Charmeleon both gasped in horror.

"THIS IS THE PLACE WHERE SATAN RESIDES?" asked Charmeleon. Weavile snarled at him.

"Enough jibber jabber!" growled Mewtwo. "History sucks! I hated it in college! Mr. Arceus sucked!"

"You were taught by Arceus?" asked Gardevoir in awe.

"One of them," growled Mewtwo.

"What do you mean, one of them?"

"There are seventeen. But the Normal one was the headmaster. ANYWAYS, WOULD YOU LIKE TO HEAR THE CHALLENGE?"

Everyone nodded quickly.

"Your goal today," said Mewtwo, glancing at everyone in turn. "…is to find and capture…Hitmonlee."

"Hitmonlee?" asked Weavile. "He's STILL on the plane?"

"Nope…now he's in Mount Silver," corrected the co-host. "So you have to find him! That's your challenge for today. Look for him in the entire mountain! You should find him eventually. Then bring him to me."

"That's it?" asked Murkrow.

"Yep. You each get a sack to carry him in."

Froslass looked at her bag in comparison to the size of Gliscor's, who was next to her. "Why does Gliscor have a bigger sack than me?"

Banette grinned, preparing for an answer, before getting punched by Mewtwo.

Banette rubbed his face, glaring at the co-host. "THAT WAS DISCRIMINATION!"

"That was censorship," countered Mewtwo. "Froslass, no more questions. Every sack is differently sized. Banette, say anything, and I will slug you again."

Charmeleon opened his mouth, but Gabite whacked him.

"Thank you," said Mewtwo, nodding to her. "You have automatic immunity."

"WHAT?" gasped Gengar.

Gabite smirked.

"Well…that's about it…get in that damn mountain and SEARCH FOR HITMONLEE! NOW!"

**000**

"**Jerk…ow," muttered Banette. "Just say calm, Banette…"**

**His face remained serious, before morphing into an expression of utter horror. "I'm screwed! Completely, totally, and fatally SCREWED! GAH!"**

**000**

"Due to the fact that this Hitmonlee is a moving target, I figure we ought to simply split off on our own," said Hypno wisely.

Gabite rolled her eyes. "Who made you leader?"

Hypno's eyes widened, but he said nothing.

"Shut up, Gabite, leave the guy alone," said Gengar.

"Are you sure we can't just travel in pairs?" asked Weavile, pouting.

Golbat looked mortified, while Murkrow coughed and looked away.

"Oh, fine…join with whoever you want," said Hypno, shaking his head. "I don't care. I'm going alone."

Hypno nodded at Weavile, who sighed and nodded.

"C'mon Diglett!" shouted Wooper, pushing Diglett, Luxio bounding after them.

"Wait!" yelled Diglett, as they went into a cavern.

**000**

"Here Hitmonlee…here Hitmonlee…," whispered Mismagius.

"He's not a dog," said Ninetales, arching a brow.

"Got any better ideas?" asked the ghost, hands on her hips. Ninetales shrugged.

"He's got to be somewhere around here," muttered Gardevoir. "Banette, what do you think?"

She looked around. "Banette?"

The puppet was crawling on the floor, his head hanging. "What's the point? We lose, I get kicked off. It's game over, man! I'm done! My ship has sunk! My curtain call! I'm DOOMED!"

"Banette, Mewtwo can't really target you specifically- we're still on teams," said Gardevoir, rolling her eyes.

"Even so!" yelled Banette. "Something's going to come along and make me miserable."

"Banette, if you don't get your sorry ass off of the ground, that'll be me," warned Gliscor.

"And me!" added Electrode, grinning.

"No, not you, legs," drawled Bronzong.

"I don't have- HEY!"

**000**

**Electrode frowned. "Dude, Bronzong and I were pretty cool! But ever since I asked him for that bet of two dollars, he's been kind of a jerk to me! Not cool, man!"**

**000**

"**He thinks he's so hip because he won a challenge or two," said Bronzong, shaking his head. "Seriously, I'm considering eliminating him…he's THAT annoying."**

**000**

**Mismagius shrugged. "I guess we can't really blame Banette for freaking out. After what happened last time, Clefable or Houndoom should've been eliminated. Banette could've gotten my help in the partner challenge, and he probably wouldn't have voted himself like Cacturne in the Capture the Flag. Let's be honest- if Mewtwo hadn't gone out of his way to get him, Banette had a damn good chance of winning."**

**000**

"Alright, Murkrow…you need ta find Golbat…corner him! Make sure he can't slip or get away!" muttered the gangster- er, dark bird. She flew around the gloomy cavern. Mount Silver was HUGE…it would be hard enough to find Hitmonlee, let alone Golbat as well.

"Aha!" said Murkrow, spotting a large blue shape on the ceiling. Golbat was hanging on a stalactite, viewing the entire room with his eyes. Murkrow floated up to him.

"Golbat!"

"Oh! H-hey there, Murkrow!" squeaked the bat, horrified. Murkrow sighed.

"Listen…can we…talk?"

"Uh, about-"

Golbat was cut off by the stalactite breaking and plummeting towards the ground. There was a sickening crash. Murkrow winced.

"I'm okay! Ow…pain…gah!"

**000**

"This is hopeless," whispered Froslass, rubbing her head. "Absolutely hopeless! Where on earth are we supposed to find Hitmonlee?"

Shaking her head and muttering to herself, she rounded a corner and bumped into you-know-who.

"How is it that I always manage to bump into you?" asked Froslass, as Gengar helped her up.

Gengar shrugged. "Sixth sense?"

"If that's my sixth sense, I feel like I've been cheated," muttered Froslass, before covering her mouth. Gengar frowned unhappily.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"No…w-wait!" said Froslass. Gengar glanced back, shocked and confused.

"What is it?"

"I need to ask…why are you trying to waste so much time on me? I mean, haven't I proven I won't fall for your tricks?"

"Tricks?" asked Gengar, arching a brow. "What tricks?"

"Gengar, don't play dumb! I know there's some kind of trick going on here! There's no way you actually like me, so just tell me what it is! What do you want? Money?"

Gengar was silent, simply staring at Froslass.

"WELL?"

Gengar scowled. "Do you really think I'm that shallow?"

Froslass cocked her head to one side. "I- what?"

"Money? What the hell does money have to do with this?" asked Gengar, still glaring daggers at Froslass. "I may not know you too well, but you know me even less. Just forget it, okay? Charmeleon was right- it's not worth it."

With those words, the ghost slouched away, muttering under his breath. Froslass stared after him, unsure what to say or do.

**000**

"**Of all the nerve," said Gengar, rubbing his head. "Great…now I'm in a mood."**

**000**

"**I didn't mean to offend him," muttered Froslass miserably.**

**000**

Bronzong smirked. "Hey, ball brain. Come look at this."

Electrode rolled over in annoyance. "I swear, I'm getting pretty sick of your insults, buddy. I might just-"

"Blow us all to kingdom come," finished Bronzong. "Like we care. Now then, look down at the snow."

"The snow…?" asked Electrode. He squinted, before noticing footprints. "Feet?"

"Hitmonlee's tracks," said Bronzong. "C'mon and look for him with me."

Bronzong and Electrode followed the tracks, grinning. But before long, the snow vanished. Two paths split ahead. Bronzong and Electrode exchanged a glance. They didn't know which path to take.

"Uh…should we just randomly point at one?" asked the Bomb Pokémon.

"Ignoring our lack of appendages," scoffed Bronzong. He nodded to the right. "Let's go this way…"

Bronzong floated towards a tunnel. It was starting to feel sort of hot.

"Where the heck are you taking me?" asked Electrode. Then he grinned. "Dude…something's warm!"

"Yeah," muttered Bronzong uneasily. Being a Steel-type, he liked to avoid Fire-types. "Let's just see what's-"

He gasped in shocked. Electrode was about to question what was wrong before gaping. In the new cave, there was a large golden bird glaring down at them. Red flames decorated its wings and beak. It was Moltres.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" screeched Moltres.

"Holy shit, dude!" yelped Electrode. "Run!"

"You git, we don't have legs," hissed Bronzong. Moltres began to breathe fire down at them.

"Forget what I said, RUN!" shouted Bronzong.

**000**

**Bronzong was panting. "What…the…hell?"**

**000**

Mewtwo appeared, snickering. Yeah, Moltres had a few anger issues, but he also had a sense of humor. Mewtwo high fived the bird, cackling.

"That was so nice, man!" shouted Mewtwo, slapping a knee.

Moltres grinned. "Just like I used to do to Articuno and Zapdos. Those two would freak out!"

"So your sisters are doing well?" asked Mewtwo.

"Yep. How's Mew? The little squirt isn't with you."

"Yeah, he's having a sick day…I wonder what he's doing…"

**000**

Mew grinned, dialing digits on his cell phone. "Hello, Jirachi!"

"I'm doing great, thanks!" A pause. "Well…I'm all alone in a giant plane shaped like a Kyogre. Did I mention that I have…a hot tub for two?"

Mew listened for Jirachi's response. His face paled. "What do you mean I should save it for Celebi?"

…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CELEBI'S AFTER ME?"

…

"Jirachi, this isn't funny! No, don't get Shaymin involved! I- hello? Hello? OH CRAP! DAMNIT!"

**000**

"He's probably just relaxing and getting better," said Mewtwo shrugging his shoulders. "Want to play cards?"

"No…really…get out of my room," said Moltres, his face deadpan.

Mewtwo chuckled. "Alright, stop it before it's not funny anymore-"

"No. I mean it. GET OUT, NOW!" roared Moltres. Mewtwo gulped and teleported away.

**000**

"**Stupid bipolar bird," muttered Mewtwo.**

**000**

"**Crazy…thing!" shouted Electrode, eyes wild.**

**000**

Weavile was looking around for Hitmonlee on the outside of the mountain. There was a lot of snow, but she wasn't too cold. Nearby she spotted Gardevoir and Mismagius searching for the Fighting-type down below. Wanting to avoid them, she stepped back into the cave.

"Where the hell is he? Seriously, I should be able to use my feminine wiles to get him," growled Weavile, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe he's noticed your interest in someone else," said an icy voice behind her. Weavile whirled around to see Alakazam stepping out of cavern.

"Hey there, teammate," said Weavile coolly. "Is there something you'd like to discuss?"

"It's rather obvious, is it not…this isn't rocket science, Weavile," said Alakazam. "Hypno needs to be taken care of. Why don't you trust me?"

"Hypno isn't a threat…not to me…after all, the way he kissed-," began Weavile, before gasping and covering her mouth. Alakazam gaped at her, thunderstruck.

"You idiotic TWIT!" shouted Alakazam, throwing his hands up. "Are you insane? You've completely fallen for him? He's using you, you insufferable-"

"No, he is not!" hissed Weavile angrily. "Why not ask someone else if you're so desperate?"

"You're the only one I can trust," snarled Alakazam.

Ding! Mewtwo popped in overhead, glancing at the two. He chuckled a little bit as he figured out who he had interrupted. "An evil song? This should be good! Have fun, you two!"

Alakazam gave the vanishing co-host an insolent glare, before turning it to Weavile. "Just wait and see when I'm right Weavile. And don't say I didn't warn you."

Weavile snorted. "Yeah right, KADABRA. We'll see."

((And, bang! One of my favorite songs written so far, and be warned, this one WILL BE VERY LONG. An evil duet between Alakazam and Weavile. I imagine this one with a Latin, tango-y flair. Yet instead of being dark, I imagine it have a rather light, cheery tune in a way. Kadabra/Alakazam has been tangoing with Weavile AGAIN. This song is called "The Last Laugh".))

Alakazam: Just you wait…I'll have the last laugh.

Weavile: Oh yes, Alakazam, but I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I will be the one with the last laugh!

Alakazam: Ha! (pulls Weavile into a tango)  
_It's time to put our differences aside…  
You just need to trust me…I know Hypno's got something to hide…_  
_You need to trust me_.

Weavile: _No I don't._

Alakazam: _Just you wait and see._

Weavile_: And I won't!  
You're a lying cheating scumbag of a man.  
I know all of your tricks…  
You've got some sort of fix…  
But I won't be a part of your plan!_

Alakazam: _You think it's still a game…  
But it isn't the same…  
That Hypno is bad to the core!  
_Weavile: _I know that isn't true  
And I can't wait for you  
To be pushed right out of that door._

Both: _Why don't you listen to me?  
Why don't you open your eyes and see?  
_Weavile: _That I'm right-_  
Alakazam: _That you're wrong?_  
Both: _Wait 'til I prove I was right all along!_

Alakazam: _You must help me somehow!  
You obnoxious, dumb cow!_  
Weavile: _I'm no cow!  
_Alakazam: That's a good point; you're a calf.  
Weavile: _You won't be smiling when…_  
Both: _I get the last laugh!_

Weavile: _I have been thinking…_  
Alakazam: How impressive.  
Weavile: _About Hypno._  
Alakazam: How obsessive.  
Weavile: _And there's a tiny little thing that I have seen…  
I have noticed the conflict of you two…  
And I've worked out the feelings between…_  
Alakazam: Oh really?

Weavile: _Hypno's handsome and kind…  
Something quite hard to find…  
And people like him better than you!_

Alakazam: _You think THAT'S what this is about?_  
Weavile: _Alakazam, I have no doubt!  
That this is completely true!_

Alakazam: _You must be dumb if you think that's it!  
I've never met a greater twit!  
_Weavile: _I know I'm right!_  
Alakazam: _I know you're wrong!_  
Both: _Wait 'til I prove I was right all along!_

Alakazam: _You just think that you know  
All about this dumb show!  
But you truly don't know even half!_

Both: _My dear, it will be me…  
Who gets the last laugh!_

(Short Instrumental goes here)

Weavile: _I think you're jealous!_  
Alakazam: _You're a fool!_  
Weavile: _And overzealous!_  
Alakazam: _Hypno's tool!_

Weavile: _You're alone, and that's something you can't stand!_  
Alakazam: _Weavile, help me, you fool!  
Or else Hypno will rule!_  
Weavile: _You think I'd offer you a hand?_

Both: _I hate you, can't you see?  
And I know you hate me!_  
Alakazam: _But I know that we'd make a great pair!  
_Weavile: _No! You're not tricking me!_  
Alakazam: _You moron, you will see!_  
Both: _For you, this will end in despair!_

Both: _Can't you see now, dear, this is the end!_  
_It's curtain call for you, my friend!_  
Weavile: _I know I'm right_  
Alakazam: _Too bad you're wrong_  
Both: _Wait 'til I prove I was right all along!_

Alakazam: _Well, I've told you my fears…  
But they've fell on deaf ears  
I've given up, yes it's true, yes I have!_

Both: _But it'll be me…  
WHO GETS THE LAST LAUGH!_

Weavile: Haha!

Alakazam: Haha!

Weavile: Ha!

Alakazam: Ha!

Both: HA!

Both of them walked off in different directions, resuming their search for Hitmonlee.

**000**

Diglett popped out of the ground, shaking his head. "Nothing inside the cave! I searched the entire place…I felt for footsteps…so he's definitely not moving!"

"Hmmm…," muttered Luxio, looking thoughtful. "I know! Let's combine some tissue paper, crystal diamonds, and some radioactive materials to make a GPS that can find Hitmonlee!"

Diglett and Wooper stared at Luxio for a really long time.

"Luxio…that's not going to work…," said Wooper uncertainly.

"Yeah, Wooper gets it," said Diglett, nodding to the mud fish.

"You would obviously need paper towels, not tissue paper-"

"That's not what I meant," groaned Diglett. "I mean…Hitmonlee is OUTSIDE of the cave…doesn't that sound like something Mew- er, Mewtwo would do?"

"I still want to get the radioactive materials," said Luxio, pouting.

"Well, Hitmonlee may have some," said Diglett slyly. Luxio's eyes brightened.

"C'mon! We'll get there faster than a Rapidash surfing on a flying Machamp!"

Wooper and Diglett began to stare at Luxio for a long time, before snapping out of it and following her.

**000**

"**There's been no sign of him in the cave!" growled Gabite. "Where the hell could he be?"**

**000**

"**Makes me think- how good would Hitmonlee have done in the Hide and Seek challenge from last time?" asked Gliscor. **

**000**

Charmeleon grumbled and cursed as he climbed outside the mountain. It was covered in snow, and while the fire type melted patches of the white fluff with each step, the wind was still blowing harshly.

"Why couldn't anyone else search outside, huh? Gabite saying she's weak to ice and snow…HA! What a con!"

Charmeleon climbed higher, tail swishing back and forth, the flame dancing on the tip. He stopped, before letting out a loud sneeze. Flames shot out of his nostrils, before smoke followed. Charmeleon huffed irritably.

"Arceus, you suck," he growled. He glanced back over his shoulder.

"I'm going back- huh?"

Something caught his eye. There was someone there. Charmeleon rubbed his eyes, squinting. He was right! In the flurry of snow, someone was standing there, watching him silently.

"Oy, Hitmonlee! Is that you?"

Charmeleon stepped closer. The figure was wearing blue pants, a red jacket, and a red hat. Charmeleon couldn't catch a glimpse of the face. A Pikachu seemed to be next to them.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Charmeleon, arching a brow. "Oy, runt. Tell me who the guy in the coat is."

The Pikachu did not respond. Rolling his eyes, Charmeleon stepped closer.

"Wait…aren't you that…Red guy?" asked Charmeleon. Everyone had heard of the legendary Red- even in the Pokémon culture, he was famous.

When Charmeleon took another step, Red twitched. Charmeleon stopped and held his ground. Red took off his hat before running straight at Charmeleon.

"What the-"

BAM! Red kicked Charmeleon in the skull, and he fell over backwards, snarling and cursing. The coat and pants came off to reveal Hitmonlee.

"Haha! You found me! But can you catch me?" asked Hitmonlee, giggling madly as he ran into the cave.

Charmeleon groaned and got up. Had that really happened? Had he got owned by HITMONLEE? HITMONLEE OF ALL PEOPLE?

Charmeleon let out a roar of frustration, before scorching the snow all around him.

"I'm going to kill him!"

**000**

"Attention everyone!" shouted Mewtwo. "Hitmonlee has been found by Charmeleon! Although he was not caught, since Charmeleon found the hiding place, he gets automatic immunity!"

"YES!" screamed a voice somewhere in the mountain.

"Hitmonlee still needs to be caught," shouted Mewtwo into Mr. Loud, the handy dandy megaphone. "He will no longer hide, but he will attempt to evade you! GOOD LUCK!"

Hypno glanced up. "Finally!"

"Let's go!" shouted Wooper, pushing Diglett along.

"Where the hell is he?" asked Banette, before Hitmonlee dashed around the corner and trampled him. "GAH!"

((Author's Note: I swear to god, every time I read this next part, I imagine it to be like one of those chase scene montages that you'd see in cartoons and movies. Just something I had to say. XD))

"THERE HE IS!" shouted Electrode. Everyone in the cave turn to see a dashing Hitmonlee. Meanwhile, other contestants ran into the cave. Gardevoir and Weavile both got stuck in the entrance, before Gardevoir pushed Weavile out of the way.

Alakazam reached Hitmonlee first, attempting to get him into the sack, but Hitmonlee dodged out of the way. Gabite appeared after that, but Hitmonlee hopped over her. Electrode launched himself straight at the Fighting-type.

"Gotcha!"

BANG! Hitmonlee kicked Electrode so hard, the bomb went flying. He bounced off the roof of the cave, before hitting a wall, before bouncing into another wall. Electrode was acting like a ping pong ball, bouncing off of each and every wall he came in contact with. He nailed Golbat, who flew around in circles dizzily afterwards.

Hypno grabbed Hitmonlee, attempting to hypnotize him, but Gliscor snatched him up with his claws. Gliscor flew away, chuckling triumphantly. Murkrow and Golbat swooped down and started scratching Gliscor's face. Gliscor let out a cry of pain before plummeting out of the air, with Murkrow and Golbat grabbing Hitmonlee.

"We got 'im!" shouted Murkrow. "Nice job, Golbat!"

"Thanks!" gasped the bat. "Hey, listen-"

Golbat flew into another stalactite, and he fell as the stalactite broke. Murkrow struggled to keep carrying Hitmonlee, but she couldn't hold him and trap him in the sack at the same time. With a squawk, she let go.

Banette reached out to catch him, but Golbat and the stalactite crush the puppet.

"DAMN IT!"

Moltres flew into the cave, angry as ever. "CAN'T I TAKE A DAMN NAP?" he screeched, launching flames everywhere. Hitmonlee got hit in the butt.

"YOW!" he screamed, before he started running faster. Mismagius grabbed him, but let go quickly when she felt his hot skin.

"Cool him off Wooper!" shouted Diglett, before Hitmonlee's foot pushed him back into the ground. Wooper sprayed Hitmonlee with water, cooling him down. Luxio pounced on Hitmonlee, but she was blown off by Froslass, who grabbed hold of him. Charmeleon tackled her, which prompted Gengar to him with a Shadow Ball.

"I'M ON YOUR TEAM!" roared Charmeleon. "AREN'T YOU MAD AT HER?"

"Oh yeah…," said Gengar sheepishly. He levitated and grabbed Hitmonlee, but Gliscor attacked and grabbed…Gengar?

"I'm not Hitmonlee!" said Gengar indignantly.

"Don't get in my way!" shouted Gliscor indignantly.

Arcanine chased after Hitmonlee before he got distracted by Ninetales and tripped over a rock, knocking over Gabite as well. Hitmonlee kept running, before he tripped over the fallen Golbat. He fell on the ground with a loud thump! Bronzong saw his chance. Floating rapidly towards Hitmonlee, he pulled out his bag, before Electrode hit him in the head. Bronzong shook himself off, dazed, before grabbing Hitmonlee with one of his metal parts.

"Got you now," he said smugly. He noticed a shadow. He looked up in time to see Moltres blast him with fire.

"OW."

Hitmonlee rolled away, laughing at Bronzong, only to see the rest of the campers glaring at him. Hitmonlee gulped and turned around, only to see a scorched, black Bronzong scowling at him malevolently, with Moltres flapping above him. Everyone charged, and a giant brawl occurred. Fists were thrown, bodies were kicked, and faces were punched. Jets of fire, torrents of water, and blasts of energy were everywhere. Hitmonlee emerged from the battle and ran off, panting, while everyone else continued to fight.

"Here, Hitmonlee…"

Everyone stopped, and Hitmonlee stared. Weavile was smiling sweetly, beckoning him with a claw.

"Come here, darling," she said, winking. Hitmonlee bounced up and down before dashing to Weavile.

Weavile stretched out her arms, looking like she was about to hug him, before thrusting her sack over his body. Taking the wriggling bag, she tied it shut, before letting out a triumphant "Ha"! Alakazam rolled his eyes.

"AND THAT'S THE END OF IT!" shouted Mewtwo, heading back in, drinking a smoothie. "The winners are, once again, the Deadly Darkrais. Cool Cresselias…you guys completely suck!"

The Cresselias grumbled angrily.

"Now then-," said Mewtwo, but before he could finish, Electrode bounced and hit him in the head.

"STOP IT!" roared Mewtwo angrily. Electrode continued hitting wall after wall.

"Someone stop him," muttered Charmeleon under his breath. Alakazam focused his powers, before slamming Electrode into the ground with his Psychic energy.

"Ugh…what happened?" muttered Electrode, dazed.

"We lost. Again," said Gliscor flatly.

"WHAT?"

"And I almost had him…if you hadn't hit me," muttered Bronzong crossly.

"Don't pin this on me!" said Electrode hotly.

"Well, if you weren't bouncing around, I could've won this for us," drawled Bronzong.

"I'm warning you," growled Electrode, eye twitching.

"What's he going to do, punch him?" cracked Gliscor, snickering.

"THAT DOES IT!" roared Electrode. Electrode began to glow with a harsh light.

"Wait, Electrode doesn't evolve," said Gardevoir, confused.

"So, what's going to…OH SHIT!" shouted Charmeleon.

"Everyone, out of here, NOW!" shouted Mewtwo.

Everyone rushed out of the cave, except for Moltres.

"Psssh…what do you think you're going to do, twerp?" asked Moltres, snickering. "I bet-"

BOOM!

**000**

**Gengar was shivering. "Holy shit, dude!"**

**000**

"And so, the final two are Banette, and Electrode," growled Mewtwo angrily. "Banette, I could go on endlessly for the reasons why you're here. So, I'll cut it short! You're an obnoxious, pesky, annoying, disturbing, evil, mentally insane, crazy, ACTUALLY INSANE, demonic, hellish, demonic, mutated-"

"GET TO THE POINT!" roared the ghost. "And who are you calling mutated? You're a freaking clone!"

"Wow, compared to him, I don't feel so bad!" said Electrode brightly. "Am I really not that horrible?"

"HARDLY!" shouted Mewtwo. "Electrode, YOU on the other hand completely failed in this challenge, blew up a precious landmark, got us in trouble with local tourists, destroyed a natural habit, making Weavile homeless, while simultaneously getting us two law suits- one from the Pokémon that live there, and another from Moltres for blowing up ONE of his homes!"

"He has more than one?" asked Froslass curiously.

"The bastard has three- that's what he gets for being the eldest of the three," said Mewtwo grouchily.

"But…if he came first, why did they name Mol-TRES?" asked Gliscor.

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW?" shouted Mewtwo. "Anyways…the final Pokeblock goes to…"

Gardevoir rolled her eyes. "You know who we voted off."

Mewtwo's eyes twitched. "Do I…have to?"

"What's so bad about getting rid of him?" asked Gardevoir impatiently, throwing her hands up.

"It's more of who…stays in his place…"

Banette grinned. "Come on, buddy! You can do it!"

"I really hate to say it," groaned Mewtwo. "And I mean REALLY hate to say it…but the last Pokeblock goes to…B-B…"

"Say it," purred Banette.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Mewtwo, whipping the Pokeblock at Banette.

"ME?" asked Electrode. "Why…you dirty, double crossing…I WON TWO CHALLENGES!"

"And you almost killed us all in this one," drawled Mismagius, not sounding unlike Bronzong. "You're out of here."

Electrode growled before going into the confessional.

**000**

"**I don't want any of them to win, let alone Bronzong!" shouted Electrode. "I can't believe it! I was such an asset to this team, and now they dump me off like dead weight just because I got a little angry! Have YOU been insulted by Bronzong! That deadpan, monotone voice of his just…just…"**

**Electrode began to glow, before Mewtwo grabbed him and pulled him out of the confessional.**

**000**

"**Why were there fireworks outside of the plane?" asked Luxio, bewildered.**

**000**

Froslass peeked into first class, glancing around uneasily. Charmeleon was walking over to the bar, but saw her. He gave her a questioning look. She pointed to Gengar. Charmeleon gave her a slow nod, before sauntering over to Gengar.

Gengar walked over, eyes betraying nothing. "What is it?"

"Look, I just wanted to say…I'm sorry," muttered Froslass.

Nearby, she heard Charmeleon snicker, before a snarl from Gabite stifled him.

"Sorry?" asked Gengar.

"Well…I was kind of a jerk," muttered Froslass. She hated when she had to admit she was in the wrong.

"Kind of…," said Gengar.

"Can we…go for a walk?"

Gengar arched a brow. "Sure, let me just let the others know."

He steadily walked over towards Charmeleon. Quickly, he grinned and flashed a thumbs up. Then he and Charmeleon did a bro-fist. Gabite smacked her face with her hand.

Wooper noticed Gengar walking away with Froslass. "Hey, Gengar's going to go talk to Froslass again?"

"Really?" asked Diglett. "Didn't they get in a fight?"

"I guess…but do you know what this means?"

"They're getting along?" asked Diglett.

"Diglett, don't be as dumb as a Bibarel with brain-damage after eating too many Cheri berries," said Luxio, rolling her eyes. Diglett began staring at her for a long time, before shaking his head.

"Okay, what does this mean then, Luxio?" asked Diglett tiredly.

"VENT TIME!" shouted Wooper and Luxio loudly, earning many stares from the other contestants.

"Oh…that was loud," said Wooper, laughing. Diglett sighed, burying himself in his wheelbarrow.

**000**

"I need you to be straight up and honest with me," said Froslass. "Why do you still chase after me?"

"Because I like you," said Gengar simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"But WHY?" asked Froslass, frustrated. "I…I…I need to know if you're like all the others!"

"All…the others?" asked Gengar, confused. Froslass sighed.

"Look at me closely, Gengar," said Froslass. "What do you notice about me that's different than other Froslass?"

Gengar stared at her, frowning. "Uh…you still have that bow on your head, courtesy of Trapinch."

Froslass ripped if off. "Ignore that!"

"Okay, okay! Um…I don't know…do you have a manicure?"

"A mani- no, Gengar! I'm shiny!"

Gengar stared hard. "Shiny? You don't look any different…"

"Look at my bow," said Froslass miserably. "Instead of red, it's pink."

Gengar stared. "Really? That's why it's pink? I thought it was some fashion statement."

"No, it's part of my body," muttered Froslass. "And my curse."

"Curse?"

"Being a rather graceful Pokémon, my mother entered me in modeling competitions…and my shininess would always make me win. I've won a lot of money, and both of my parents are wealthy. Understand so far?"

"Yes…and no," said Gengar. "Where do I come in?"

"I'm the heir to my parents' fortune," said Froslass miserably. "That means I'm rich, pretty, and shiny. Guys are always trying to pick me up, but not because they actually like me- they only see the outside of me…I've heard all of the crappy pick up lines and lies…so I can't trust anyone…"

"So…why enter this thing if you're already rich?" asked Gengar, curious.

"I was sheltered growing up- my mom wanted me to go out and socialize…as well as advertise her shiny, modeling daughter on national television," explained Froslass bitterly.

"Oh."

"Understand now? That's why I always reject you…but for some reason…I don't want to anymore," said Froslass sadly. "I'm just…really lonely, but I have no one I can trust."

"Froslass, I never knew all of that crap…and I don't care…I always liked you," said Gengar. "Ever since you floated out of that plane."

"Well, Gengar…now what?"

"Well-"

DING! Mew floated back in, grinning and happy as usual.

"Guess who's back?" asked Mew.

"There was already a song," complained Froslass. "Mewtwo confirmed it!"

"Ah…but I didn't hear it, so there's no proof!" said Mew, waggling a finger in an annoying fashion. "Less talking…more singing!"

((Author's Note: The idea of Gengar serenading Froslass is so hilarious, I had to do it, although it turned into more of a duet with backup singers…the only reason I'm doing it now is because I can't think of another place to put it. This one is kind of fast…and you'll never guess the back up. Or maybe you will, since they appear right after this note. I call this one "I Don't Care (I'm in Love)"))

Wooper: Hey, guys…listen to this.

Luxio: Push over!

Diglett: Why are we in here again?

(Slow Part)

Gengar: Froslass, can't you see?  
It doesn't matter to me…  
_Whether you're shiny or as dull as dirt…_

Froslass: Gengar, please…

Gengar: _I think you're smart and funny  
I don't care about the money…  
But I do care when I see that you've been hurt…_

(Speeds Up)

_So, let's forget about the past!  
'Cause we all know it will not last!  
I just know that we would make a lovely pair!  
You may have a body of ice!  
But I know deep down your nice!  
And everything else? I really don't CARE!_

Vent: _You've just got to listen, honey!  
He doesn't care about the money!  
He still thinks that you're an angel from above!  
You've just got to realize that you are in love!_

Froslass: Gengar, wait, I-

Gengar: _Yes, I know I'm rather dashing  
And a master of a abashing  
But truth be told, I'm quite a lonely guy!  
But Froslass, I've found you!  
I really want you, yes I do!  
So come on, girl why not give me try?_  
Froslass, sing!

Froslass: _I just want someone I can trust  
Who's not consumed by greed or lust!  
But I don't believe I'll ever find that man!_

Gengar: _Don't worry, sweetheart, we will be  
The hottest couple ever seen!  
But can you trust me?_

Froslass: (laughs) _I think I can._

Gengar: Wait, you…you laughed?

Froslass: I did…wow…it's been a long time…

Vent: _You've just got to trust him, girl!  
Because he will change your world!  
He still thinks that you're an angel from above!  
You've just got to realize that you are in love!_

(Slow Down)

Gengar: _Whether you're in dresses…or whether you're in rags…  
I really wouldn't care if you just wore a paper bag…  
But I just can't stand to see you all torn apart!_

Froslass:. …do you really mean everything you said?

Gengar: Absolutely…

Froslass: (small smile) _Then I guess…you've won my heart…_

Gengar: Wait…I did? YES!

Froslass: _Gengar, I really can't believe  
How exactly did you achieve…?  
This goal of yours to try and make you mine?_

Gengar: _Even though you give me chills…  
Come on, Froslass, I've got SOME skills…  
But I think this result is perfectly fine…_

(BIG CLIMATIC EPIC ENDING MUSIC)

Both: _We don't care if we are wealthy…  
So long as we're both healthy…_

Gengar: And since we're ghosts, that works out perfectly!

Both: _I guess it's time to accept the fact that we're…  
In love…_

Froslass smiled widely before hugging Gengar. Gengar laughed and carried her down the hall.

Mew was sniffling in the shadows. "That was…so beautiful…damn, I really am still sick."

He teleported away. Wooper burst out of the vent.

"REJECT-"

The vent door fell on top of him. Wooper groaned. Diglett and Luxio stared down.

"We really need to stop doing this," said Diglett, giving Luxio a stern look.

**000**

Yep, now we're done! And yes, we ended another chapter with thoughts from the…Vent Alliance! XD

No, really, that's what I'm officially calling them. Team Vent, for the win!

And so Electrode got voted off for going kablooey! I was sort of upset he didn't explode last time, due to signing a warrant, but not this time! Still…he got further than he was originally planned to. He was originally going to leave in…Piloswine's place, I think…

Fun Fact(s): Electrode gets two, because he doesn't a lot of development. Firstly, he doesn't really want to date Gardevoir- if she ever said yes to him, he'd probably freak out and not know what to do. Secondly, Electrode would be a wannabe gangster in the real world- or someone who tried to look ghetto and failed miserably.

For both songs, I cannot pick a favorite song line…I liked them both too much. I think Alakazam and Weavile's tops the list, though…that one was EPIC. And those two need to stop tangoing together. XD

So, Weavile and Alakazam have an argument, but on the bright side…Froslass finally trusts Gengar and they're together! Hurrah!

More hints are being dropped about future events, and about the Mew and Mewtwo college fanfic.

But I digress- to the next chapter announcement!

Next Episode: It's time for another aftermath! Bellsprout and his gang return to torment the three eliminated Cresselias! And maybe some of the already eliminated contestants, too.

Electrode: REVIEW- *BOOM*!


	17. Bellsprout's Big Bonanza Bash the Third!

Alright, time for some more Total Pokémon World Tour! This is another Bellsprout's Big Bonanza Bash chapter!

So, since this one actually starts off with a song, I'll explain it now. If you've ever played Donkey Kong 64, you've probably heard of the DK Rap (if you haven't, you should go listen to it to redeem yourself). This is essentially the Aftermath's version. Fittingly, it is called "The Aftermath Rap".

Disclaimer: Since some of the lines are taken directly from the DK Rap, I will say that I do NOT own the DK Rap...sadly.

Enjoy!

**000**

It was another episode Bellsprout's Big Bonanza Bash! Fans were cheering loudly, ready to see their favorite contestants get interviewed by Bellsprout. But the shouting and cheering died into murmurs of confusion when the stage remained dark. There were only five silhouettes on the dark platform, while a sixth one walked. Suddenly, the lights flashed, revealing Bellsprout, Lileep, Cacturne, Dragonite, and Piloswine all posing with sunglasses. Rhydon was there as well, decked out in gold chains and some shades of his own.

Rhydon: _Here, here…here we go!  
Yo, they're finally here!  
Performin' for you!  
If you know the words…  
You can join in, too!  
Put your hands together…  
If you want to clap!  
As they take you through…  
This Aftermath! Huh!_

After…math is here!

Bellsprout:_ I'm the host of this cool show!  
You know me well!  
I've got a flower body…  
And a head like a bell!_

_My type is poison…  
And also grass!  
If you mess with me…  
I'll kick your ass!_

_I'm braver, stronger…  
And bipolar too!  
I'm the first member…  
Of the Aftermath crew! Huh!_

Rhydon: Bellsprout's…Big Bonanza Bash!  
Bellsprout's…Aftermath is here!

Lileep: _I'm the co-host!  
So listen up, guys!  
I may be a small plant!  
But don't judge my size!_

_I'm not very fast!  
But listen up, man!  
I may be immobile!  
But I do what I can!_

_My boyfriend's Bellsprout…  
And I'm his gal!  
Together, we're pretty fierce!  
So watch out, pal! Huh!_

Rhydon: After…math is here!

Cacturne: _I have no style…  
I like my space…  
And I definitely have a scary face…_

_Girls love me…  
And I don't know why…  
When my dark side…  
Makes people cry._

_I love Gardevoir…  
And I want to see her soon…  
But I guess for now…  
I'll sing this tune. Huh._

Rhydon: Bellsprout's…Big Bonanza Bash!  
Bellsprout's…Aftermath is here!

Dragonite: _I'm here again!  
And it's nice to see you!  
And this time…  
I'm in a good mood!_

_I can fly real high,  
And my wings are strong!  
But most of all…  
I like to get along…_

_I like to smile  
And I like to be kind  
I guess today…  
That's hard to find! Huh!_

Rhydon: After…math is here!

Piloswine: _Well, finally!  
I'm here for you!  
I'm the last member!  
Of this groovy crew!_

_I eat so much…  
It isn't funny!  
I've made Mew and Mewtwo!  
Lose so much money!_

_I can eat seven pizzas…  
All covered in toppings…  
And move on to dessert…  
Without even stopping!_

_If I stopped eating…  
I'd probably die…  
But this piggy's…  
One hell of a guy! Huh!_

Rhydon: Come on, Cacturne, take it to the campers!

Cacturne: (scratching disks with his thorns like a DJ)

All: _Murkrow, Golbat, Wooper, Mawile!  
Gengar, Clefable, and even Weavile!  
Aw yeah!  
Trapinch, Gabite, Gliscor, Diglett!  
Dragonite, Mew, Bronzong, Mewtwo and Banette!  
Aw yeah!  
Char-_

Trapinch ran in. "I heard my name?"

There was a record scratch at the moment. Bellsprout let out a cry of frustration.

"Trapinch…you threw off my groove!" shouted Bellsprout, shaking his leaves in agitation.

Dragonite sighed, picking up Trapinch. "I'm sorry, you've thrown off the host's groove."

He carried the flailing Pokémon out. There was a loud chomping noise, and Dragonite yelled out in pain, before Trapinch waddled out again.

"But…but I thought I got to speak about my time on the show!"

Bellsprout sighed. "Fine, since you've ruined our song anyways! Have a seat Trapinch."

Trapinch smiled and sat down, while the rest of the aftermath guests came out and took their seats.

"So, before we hear from Trapinch, let's talk to our two other workers, who are out looking for the remains of Electrode!" said Bellsprout, smiling.

A TV screen was lowered, and Houndoom and Kabutops appeared at Mount Silver. Snow was everywhere, since it was currently a blizzard at the newly destroyed mountain. Houndoom glared on the screen, while Kabutops was looking under a rock.

"It's stupid cold out here!" shouted Houndoom, letting out a jet of fire.

"Where'd the little bomb get off to?" muttered Kabutops in the background.

"Any sign of him?" asked Bellsprout.

"YOU! GET US OUT OF HERE!" snarled Houndoom angrily.

"Uh…yeah…no…not until you find Electrode!" said Bellsprout cheerfully.

Houndoom growled.

"Kabutops!" ordered Bellsprout. The shellfish squirted Houndoom with water, cooling the hot tempered hound off.

The TV screen was promptly turned off.

"So, yes…our searches for Electrode aren't going so well…"

"Oh, I just remembered, I have to do something…," said Cacturne, getting up and walking away.

"Not so fast, pal!" said Bellsprout. "I have to torment four people every time, so you get to be picked on again!"

"Not right now," muttered Cacturne, walking offstage.

"You can't do that! Come on!"

"See you around."

"CACTURNE!"

"Bellsprout, you might as well continue the show," said Piloswine.

"Dragonite, go get him!" ordered the host.

"Bellsprout, he's Cacturne…you just…don't," said Dragonite sheepishly.

"Fiiiiine," whined Bellsprout. "Thanks for being here Trapinch…"

"No problem, Bellsprout!" said Trapinch enthusiastically. Lileep and Bellsprout exchanged a glance.

"So…how are things?" asked Lileep awkwardly.

"They're great, actually!" said Trapinch.

"So…you're not mad?" asked Bellsprout. "You have no regrets about throwing yourself off of the plane for Diglett, the mole who seems to not love you?"

"I figured I would do something after the trouble I caused," said Trapinch. "It was the right thing to do!"

"Who would do that?" asked Primeape, rolling her eyes. Lileep gave Primeape a look. Primeape remembered Lileep doing the same thing, and she burst out laughing. Trapinch eyed the pig-monkey in confusion.

"Anyways…," said Bellsprout, giving Primeape a nervous look. "Trapinch, you're the first newcoming contestant to be eliminated! How does that make you feel?"

"I wasn't voted off, though…I sacrificed myself for my Diglett!" she said. "I mean, Bellsprout, you were voted off!"

"I voted myself off!" argued Bellsprout.

"Along with the rest of your team," said Scizor, coughing quietly.

"Cacturne voted himself off, even though everyone else voted for him!" pointed out Lileep in Bellsprout's defense.

"But he's…he's Cacturne," said Mawile. "It's different."

"Yeah," admitted Lileep.

"LILEEP!"

"Sorry, Bellsprout!" apologized Lileep quickly.

Bellsprout sighed unhappily. "Well, anyways. Trapinch, what I meant was…you're the first newcomer to jump off of that plane. How do you feel about that?"

"I don't really care, it was my choice anyways," said Trapinch, laughing.

"Even though Diglett has shown NO interest in you whatsoever?" asked Lileep. "You're still okay with giving up the game for him?"

"When you're in love, you have to know how to make sacrifices!" said Trapinch.

There was a loud "aw" from the audience. Bellsprout and Lileep exchanged a look. Lileep nodded slowly and patted Bellsprout on the shoulder.

**000**

Outside the studio, Cacturne, who was walking down the hallway, stopped and listened, hearing Trapinch's voice.

"I figure that if you care for someone, you should have to do things you don't want to do, if it makes them happy," said Trapinch. "No, I didn't want to jump off, but if it gives Diglett a chance to win, then I have no regrets."

Cacturne sighed, and nodded. "You're not as stupid as you look Trapinch," he muttered to himself, before opening the door to another room. Electrode was there, lounging on an armchair.

"Is it time for me to go out there?" asked Electrode rudely. "I want to meet my fans."

"Yep," said Cacturne. "Come on, let's go."

**000**

"So, there's NOTHING I can do to make you mad?" asked Bellsprout miserably.

"Nope," said Trapinch, ever cheerful.

"Nothing at all?"

"Nah."

Lopunny rolled her eyes. "Trapinch, Lileep read your diary with Clefable."

"THAT'S RIGHT!" shouted Trapinch, getting up. "CLEFABLE, YOU AND I HAVE A SCORE TO SETTLE!"

"Uh, Bellsprout, control your guests?" asked Clefable, backing away slowly.

"No, no…this is good," said Bellsprout, nodding. "Thanks Lopunny!"

"BELLSPROUT!" screeched Clefable.

"If you sign a contract saying you'll never pick on me again and admit that you're a stuck up priss, I'll call her off," said Bellsprout.

"Lileep read it, too," said Clefable bluntly. Trapinch let out a battle cry and leaped on Lileep.

"We'll be back after this intermission!" shouted Bellsprout, trying to pull Trapinch off of Lileep.

"TAKE THIS, DIARY READER!"

"Ow…ow!"

**000**

"WHERE THE HECK IS ELECTRODE?" roared Houndoom in rage.

"Calm down," said Kabutops, rolling his eyes.

"Scizor would probably find him quicker," muttered Houndoom.

Kabutops's eyes blazed. "That does it! We're finding RIGHT NOW."

**000**

"Welcome back!" said Bellsprout, a frying pan hidden behind his scrawny back. "So, now that our good friend Trapinch has been sedated, I thought we'd bring out our next contestant! Say hello to…"

There was a drum roll as Electrode and Cacturne walked out.

"Cacturne and…Electrode?" said Bellsprout, looking confused.

"I thought he wasn't here," whispered Lileep to Bellsprout.

"I thought the same," whispered Bellsprout in return.

"Yeah…I thought I'd find him," said Cacturne, looking unsurprised.

"Cacturne…how did you-"

At that moment, Houndoom's angry face appeared on the television screen above Bellsprout.

"HE'S THERE?"

"Uh oh!" shouted Bellsprout, shutting off the TV.

"BELLSPROUT-"

"Moving on, it's time to talk to Electrode…AND Cacturne!" shouted Bellsprout. "Cacturne, you first!"

"I already had my turn."

"How are you?"

"Breathing."

"About Gardevoir-"

"None of your business."

"What are your plans about-"

"I plead the fifth."

"STOP DOING THAT!" shouted Bellsprout, peeved. "I need to torment-"

"Try someone else," said Cacturne, rolling his eyes.

"But-"

"NOW," said Cacturne, his voice holding a hint of menace.

"He's in a bad mood," whispered Piloswine to Clefable.

"Wouldn't you be?" asked Clefable. "He's getting attacked by Bellsprout about his recent breakup…I'd be annoyed, too!"

"I think you just hold a grudge because Bellsprout let Trapinch attack you."

"Shut up!"

"Fine…since Cacturne is being annoying and not responding to anything, we'll call that two contestants," muttered Bellsprout, a bit disgruntled. "Let's hear from Electrode now!"

"WOO HOO!" shouted Electrode, grinning. No one in the audience clapped.

"Who?" whispered a Corsola.

"You got me," said a Pinsir, shrugging.

"OH COME ON!" shouted Electrode, annoyed.

"Who's the ball?" whispered Mawile to Venonat.

"Alright, so Electrode, we're going to play a simple game!" said Bellsprout, smiling happily. "It's called Questions or Hammer!"

"Sick! This sounds like it's going to be hardcore!"

"This is how it works! I ask a question. If it's false, you get hit with a hammer!" said Bellsprout, hiding the button to the hammer behind his back.

"WAIT WHAT?" yelped Electrode, eyes bugging out.

"Heh," said Primeape, snickering.

"Alright…so, Electrode, do you believe it was fair for your teammates to eliminate you?"

"No! I only blew up once-"

BANG! A hammer came down from above and whacked Electrode on the head. Cacturne, who was still sitting next to him, gave him a shocked look and backed away slowly.

"Are you sure?" asked Bellsprout.

"Okay…they might've had a point," muttered Electrode, wincing.

"I thought so," said Bellsprout, smiling. "So…Electrode, do you really hate all of us?"

"Ye-"

BANG!

"Somewhat-"

BANG!

"OKAY, I DON'T!"

"Ahahaha!" shouted Rhydon. "Not so tough now, are you?"

"I think I could beat you up, Rhydon!" shouted Electrode, glaring.

BANG!

"A tie-"

BANG!

"STOP IT!" screamed Electrode.

"No!" said Bellsprout, smiling pleasantly. "So…Electrode…do you really want to date Gardevoir or any of the other hot-"

"Watch it," growled Cacturne tersely.

"Any of the other girls!" corrected Bellsprout quickly.

"Hell yeah!" shouted Electrode.

BANG!

"Really, Electrode?" asked Bellsprout.

"Okay, maybe just see them dress in hot outfits," admitted Electrode.

No hammer fell. Cacturne then punched Electrode.

"Cacturne!" shouted Bellsprout.

"Fine, I won't punch him," said Cacturne.

"Seriously though…when Gardevoir was wearing that smoking hot bikini…oh man!"

Cacturne silently stepped over to Bellsprout, snatched the button that operated the hammer, and started mashing it repeatedly.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"OW! STOP IT! CACTURNE, I WAS JUST KIDDING!"

Primeape and Rhydon roared with laughter.

"Cacturne, you should stop!" said Lileep worriedly.

"I stopped after three," said Cacturne, eyeing the button with confusion. "It's broken…I guess."

"Dude, don't break my button! That's not cool!" whined Bellsprout.

"STOP. THIS. HAMMER!"

"Uh…we can't?" said Lileep nervously.

"WHAT?" roared Electrode, starting to glow.

"Everyone, hit the deck!" shouted Bellsprout. Contestants and audience members fled alike as Electrode prepared to explode.

Pidgeot flew in. "Hey, why haven't I been interviewed yet-"

BOOM!

**000**

Houndoom growled to himself, gnashing his teeth. Electrode had been there the entire time! Of all the dirty rotten tricks. Now he and Kabutops were stuck in the mountains, due to Houndoom's scream of rage setting off an avalanche. He was still looking for Kabutops…the shellfish was nowhere to be seen.

"Dumb Bellsprout," muttered Houndoom. "Sending me to freaking Mt. Silver. I just can't believe I- GAH!"

Houndoom fell down into a deep hole, before a giant lump of snow landed on his head. Houndoom growled in rage and scorched the snow, but the water that drenched him when it melted was no better. He looked around. The hole was surprisingly well dug…it was almost as if a trap was purposely set for him.

He heard footsteps above him.

"Kabutops?" asked Houndoom. "Is that you?"

Houndoom watched as a silhouette appeared at the top of the deep hole. Houndoom squinted. Was that a flower? A hat? The Pokémon's HEAD? It wasn't Kabutops…the Pokémon was too short.

"Got him," said a voice. Houndoom's eyes widened. Hey, that sounded familiar…!

"Is that-!"

Houndoom's voice was muffled as a sack covered him up.

"Alright," said the mystery Pokémon. He flipped open a phone. "Kabutops? Don't worry, I've got Houndoom. You can head back to Bellsprout's studio."

**000**

Let me apologize, because this chapter completely fails.

I'm sorry it took so long, but seriously? It was an aftermath with three characters I just don't like…so that's why…also, Pidgeot will be interviewed next time. This is the worst case of writers' block I've ever got during this story…

Anyways, not really much to say…but…WHO'S THAT POKÉMON?

And what will Bellsprout do now that his studio has been bombed? Find out in the next aftermath!

P.S.: Trapinch almost got a solo, but I decided against it because I needed to get this chapter up. I promise, readers, the next chapter WILL be better.

Next Chapter: Mew is still in trouble with lawsuits, and he can no longer visit any other locations until the matters with Moltres are settled. For now, he needs to think of a challenge for the remaining campers on board the plane. When Mew gets a brilliant idea, one character finally achieves a long mission, and another is ready to start a battle.


	18. The Krazy Kyogre Kalamity Kwiz!

After that disgustingly horrible last chapter, we have a new, much better chapter of Total Pokémon World Tour!

**000**

"What the heck do you MEAN I can't enter any famous locations?" asked Mew in disbelief.

"Sorry, Mew, that's just the way it works," said his boss over the phone.

"Why does Moltres always get to start trouble?" growled Mew under his breath.

"Well, if you can successfully beat him in court, you should be good."

Mew sighed. "That's true. I'll send in Mewtwo. Regigigas can be his lawyer, and we'll be good."

"Well…yeah…Mewtwo can be an ambassador, and I know that Regigigas understands the legal system…why not get Registeel, though? He's smarter…"

"I can't get Registeel, he's too busy involved in a court case with Entei and Raikou arguing about something."

"Well, good luck, Mew. You'll need it. Guess who Moltres got for a lawyer?"

Mew went pale. "Oh no…not Kyogre. Anyone but Kyogre."

"Bingo."

"DAMNIT!" shouted Mew. "KYOGRE ALWAYS WINS!"

"You'll just have to think of something until then," said the voice. "Try and do a challenge on your plane. You've got to have something there. Wait until this thing blows over."

"Fine," muttered Mew. He thought for a moment. "Oh, that sounds good!"

"You thought of something?"

"Oh yeah," said Mew, grinning. "I've got another twist, boss. This is gonna be SWEET."

**000**

Hypno was waiting quietly in the storage section of the plane. He was tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for Weavile to show up. They needed to discuss plans. Things hadn't been really going his way. With Alakazam a new threat on the playing field, Hypno would have to stay on his toes.

As if on cue, Weavile slipped into the compartment.

"Where were you?" asked Hypno quietly.

"Avoiding an interrogation by Gabite," responded Weavile. "Is Alakazam not here yet?"

"No, we have some time to ourselves," said Hypno. Smiling, he gave her a small hug. Weavile blushed. She was ready to kiss him again, but…

"Having fun, I see."

Weavile scowled as Alakazam entered.

"Any updates on information?" asked Hypno.

"None at all," said Alakazam. "What is the purpose of this gathering?"

"I've come up with some ideas and plans for our future in dominating this game. And I've labeled all of the contestants who remain as threats," said Hypno, smiling.

"Well? Elaborate on that, please," said Alakazam, eyes narrowed in thought.

"For starters, there are the three of us," said Hypno, taking out a piece of paper and drawing three circles on it. He colored them in. "We're fairly safe right now, as we are one of the two most powerful factions on our team, with only Wooper, Luxio, and Diglett tying with us. Next, for our team, Gabite and Charmeleon are major threats. Gabite is just reckless loose cannon, but since Charmeleon is clever, they could be quite the dynamic duo. We need to watch out for them and get rid of Gabite as soon as possible. If she can get the team on her side with her attempts to take leadership, we could be in some serious trouble."

"Indeed," agreed Alakazam.

"Gengar and Arcanine are simply pawns, at the moment," said Hypno, drawing two pawns and labeling them as Gengar and Arcanine. "We can get Gengar for fraternizing with the enemy. I say we keep Arcanine until the merge. He's the main muscle on this team, besides Gabite and Charmeleon."

"True enough," said Weavile.

"Golbat and Murkrow are just cannon fodder. If we can't get rid of Gabite, we can just dump off Golbat as dead weight. Murkrow may prove to be more troublesome, as she isn't a complete birdbrain. That leaves Wooper, Luxio, and Diglett. The only danger there is unpredictability. Diglett is no trouble at all, as his sensible thinking can be easily read. Wooper and Luxio cannot be trusted. If we can get rid of them, Diglett will be all but completely useless. If it gets to that point, we keep him in the game as long as possible- if it comes down to us three and him, getting us to the final three will be a cakewalk."

"Right," said Alakazam. "But we're not out of the woods yet. There are three more chances for any of us to be voted off by our teammates before the merge."

"Which is why I'll label the other team's threatening players," said Hypno approvingly. "I wanted Banette to get out last time, as Electrode was useless most of the time. With Mewtwo not here today, Banette should be safe. He and Mismagius make a dynamic duo. They're strong and smart. Gardevoir is also troubling, as she has bounced back from her breakup and has emerged as a strong leader. Keep an eye on her."

Alakazam nodded. "How about the last four?"

"Froslass is with Gengar now, so she has an advantage- someone who's played the game before can help her out," pointed out Weavile.

"That just makes Gengar a pawn. If we can use him, then dump him, Froslass will be easy pickings," said Hypno. "Ninetales is worrisome. Perhaps if we create a little scandal with Arcanine…"

"I approve of that idea," said Weavile, grinning maliciously. She still despised Ninetales and Houndoom.

"Bronzong seems to have no use, except for rare moments of cleverness. After the merge, he can be dealt with if need be. Gliscor is now without Pidgeot…however, he is the main source of muscle on that team, so we'd better be careful. He's a force to be reckoned with, despite his limited intelligence. To sum it up, the first person we want to eliminate on our team is Gabite, then Wooper or Luxio. On the other team, Ninetales and Gliscor. Any questions?"

"I have no further inquiries," said Alakazam, walking away.

"I'm good, too," said Weavile. She glanced around. Alakazam was gone. "But you missed a threat."

"Did I?" asked Hypno, giving Weavile a confused look.

"Alakazam thinks you're trying to trick us and use us…he warned me not to get hypnotized by you, and that some people had already made that mistake," said Weavile, chuckling. "Same old Alakazam- bluffing to try and get some powerful players out of the game."

Hypno forced himself to smile to hide his shock and rage.

**000**

"**Blast him!" said Hypno. "He knows far more than I thought. Perhaps a betrayal is in order…yes…"**

**000**

Arcanine groaned as Gengar continued to babble about Froslass.

"Yo man, I'm really happy for you all, and I want to let you finish, but…you are giving me a headache," said Arcanine, scratching his ear.

"Sorry dude…I'm just PSYCHED!" said Gengar.

Arcanine rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe it. Why hadn't he scored with Ninetales yet? He was handsome! He was cool! He played varsity Pokeathlon events! Why couldn't he just do this?

"Gengar, what if I asked you for love advice?" asked Arcanine, frowning.

"I'd direct you to Banette," said Gengar.

"Ah," said Arcanine. He shook himself off. "I need some food."

He walked over to the snack bar, and heard a whimpering. He glanced behind the counter to see a cowering Golbat.

"Uh, dude, what's wrong?" asked Arcanine, though he was used to the bat's zany behavior by now.

"Murkrow is trying to talk to me about something!" said Golbat, eyes bugging out.

"Oh, come on dude, it can't be THAT bad," said Arcanine kindly. "I mean, what does she want to talk about?"

"Feelings," whispered Golbat.

Arcanine's eyes widened in horror. Gengar did a spit take with the water he was drinking. Hypno, who had returned, glanced back at Golbat in alarm before he relaxed, while Wooper dove into Diglett's wheelbarrow and hid with the mole. Charmeleon just cackled madly, before Gabite punched him.

"Dick."

**000**

"**Never get a girl on the subject of feelings, EVER!" shouted Arcanine, eyes wild. "Like…they don't shut up…if you talk too much, they get mad, and if you try and avoid it…they just get hysterical. Girls are just weird, man. Totally bogus."**

**000**

Banette was glancing furtively back and forth, before peeking under the bench.

"Mewtwo isn't here, Banette," said Ninetales tiredly.

"That's what he wants me to think," insisted Banette. "He's pissed because he couldn't get me last time…he's going to go ALL OUT this time around."

"He's handling a law suit for Mew," muttered Bronzong. "If he was here to get you, that would mean that you're high on his list of priorities."

"My DEATH is high on his list of priorities."

"Banette, you can't die, just calm down," said Gardevoir.

**000**

"**Can't die?" asked Banette. He poked his zipper. "Read my zipped lips, Gardevoir. This. Zipper. Can. Kill me."**

**000**

"Attention, campers!" shouted Mew into his microphone. "Please meet me in the elimination chamber!"

All of the players stepped into the room.

"Whoa," said Arcanine, eyes widening.

The room had been changed. It now resembled a fancy, flashy game show. Mew sat on a podium with flashing lights, and the words "The Krazy Kyogre Kalamity Kwiz" decorated the top of the stage. There were many brightly lit podiums surrounding Mew's, and they all had buzzers and microphones.

"What do you think?" asked Mew, grinning.

"Your horrible lack of grammar and obvious illiteracy aside," said Alakazam. "I'll simply ask, what is this?"

"I bring to you, the second game show challenge in the history of this show, where all of you will be working against each other!" shouted Mew. "Welcome to the challenge of The Krazy Kyogre Kalamity Kwiz!"

"Wait, you can't turn us all against each other," said Gardevoir. "The teams haven't been disbanded yet."

"Very astute, Gardevoir," said Mew, nodding in approval. "However, due to lawsuits, I can no longer use the challenge I had planned. Therefore, we have to do something here. Now, the only real supplies I had were for this game show…so instead of using it later…I'm using it now!"

"But if we're all against eachudda, only one can win da immunity," said Murkrow, frowning.

"Not quite," said Mew. "Unlike last time, you're all playing for your life!"

"Oh no," muttered Weavile. Alakazam grinned a little bit.

"In this quiz show, you have to answer three questions to escape the game!" said Mew, laughing evilly. "Once you do that, you're immune. Gradually, there will be less players left when more and more players become safe. The last person left in the game is going to be automatically eliminated!"

"WHAT?" asked Arcanine. "That sucks! Why can't one of our teammates win us immunity?"

"Because, Arcanine, that would be a kid, nice thing to do," said Mew. "I'm turning you all against each other now!"

**000**

"**I was hoping with the lawsuits that we wouldn't have a challenge," said Ninetales. "I guess Mew just ALWAYS has a plan."**

**000**

"**You can just always count on Mew to come up with something, even in the confines of a plane," said Mismagius. "He's good- I'll give him that. Evil and crazy, but good."**

**000**

"Everyone, please take a podium!" shouted Mew, smiling. "Oh, by the way, the questions will be based on this show! Understand?"

"That's not fair!" protested Froslass. "The newcomers are at a disadvantage!"

"That's not fair!" whined Mew in a singsong voice. "Neither is Kyogre being Moltres's lawyer in the lawsuit that is costing me an awesome challenge idea! But whatever, shall we begin now, before I start getting meaner?"

"Meaner?" asked Arcanine, arching a brow. "HA! Is that even possible-"

Banette and Gengar covered his mouth quickly.

"Right…take your podiums!"

Everyone climbed onto their respective podiums, with Arcanine giving Gengar and Banette an annoyed look.

"Newbies," muttered the two of them at the same time.

"Alright…buzz in when you want to answer, here's the first question!" shouted Mew. "How many episodes were there in Total Pokémon Island?"

Alakazam immediately buzzed in. "Thirty-four."

"Correct! Alakazam has one point! Two more, and he gets immunity. Next question! How many Psychic types have appeared on the show this season?"

Gabite buzzed in. "Gardevoir, Hypno, Alakazam, and Bronzong. Four!"

Alakazam buzzed in. "Mew and Mewtwo have appeared as well as those four. And since I used to be a Kadabra, that would be seven."

"CORRECT! Who was the first contestant to arrive on the island last time?"

No one immediately buzzed in. Then Wooper pressed his button.

"Well, I got their third, so either Electrode or Venonat got there first…Venonat, I guess?"

"That's right! A point for Wooper! Who was the first person who got eliminated last time because of romance problems?"

"Yours truly," said Gliscor, scowling.

"Yep! What were the two ghosts in the Nightmare on Pokémon Island challenge?"

"A Dusknoir and a Darkrai, although technically Darkrai is a dark-type," said Alakazam.

"Whatever, Mr. Technical. Alakazam has successfully answered three questions, and is safe!"

Alakazam walked away from his stand, smiling smugly at Hypno and Weavile.

"Who was the first person automatically eliminated last time?"

"Me," said Golbat.

"What was the name of our Mr. Mime clown?"

"LUCIFER!" screamed Luxio.

"Uh, no," said Mew. He almost started to stare at Luxio for a really long time, but stopped himself. "Any other takers?"

"I believe his name was Chuckles," said Gardevoir.

"EXACTLY! Who was the first person automatically eliminated this time around?"

"Hitmonlee," said Hypno quickly. DING!

"That's right, Hypno! What was the first city we visited?" asked Mew, smiling.

"Pallet!" said Mismagius.

BZZZT!

"That's a town, not a city," said Hypno. "The first city would be Ecruteak."

DING! "Who was eliminated in Dark Cave?"

"Lopunny!" said Weavile, grinning. DING!

"What is the official name of this airplane?"

"The S.S. Kyogre," said Hypno. As he heard the ding, he smiled. Immunity achieved. Alakazam would have to wait another day.

"Who got in an accident in last season's dancing challenge?"

"Well, Oddish got crushed by Clefairy, but Cacturne was hit by a stage light," said Gardevoir.

"That's right! What color key eliminated Dragonite?"

"Dark blue?" said Wooper. BZZZT!

"Pink!" shouted Gabite. DING!

"Who ate the most food in the food eating challenge?"

"Piloswine!" yelled Gengar.

"Nope, because he got crushed by Primeape, Dragonite won!" said Gardevoir quickly. She was correct, and received her immunity.

"First breakup of this season?"

"Wooper and Mawile," said Wooper, speaking in third person. DING!

"Who won the water race last season?"

"Kabutops!" said Luxio. DING!

"Who was eliminated by a fellow alliance member due to his random bouts of rage?"

"That would be Bellsprout, the psychotic plant," said Mismagius. DING!

"Last newcomer to come off of the plane in the first episode?"

"Trapinch," said Froslass. DING!

"Who had a fear of Beedrill last season?"

"I did!" said Wooper. "I have allergies!"

"Correct! Wooper is immune."

**000**

"**Wait, wait, wait…," said Charmeleon. "I haven't answered a single question, and THAT guy is already immune? Sheesh…Wooper can't be smart, that's just not right!"**

**000**

"Who was featured in the first double elimination?"

"Lileep and Mawile!" said Luxio. BZZZT.

"Wrong, it was Kabutops and myself," said Bronzong. DING!

"What did Lapras sing in the singing challenge?"

"She didn't sing, she lost her voice," said Mismagius. DING!

"Who was eliminated in the boot camp challenge?"

"Me," growled Banette. DING!

"How many keys were there in the key challenge?"

"Eighteen, one for each contestant playing," said Bronzong, looking bored.

"CORRECT!"

"Okay, how the heck does he do that?" muttered Arcanine to Gengar. The phantom just shrugged.

"What Pokémon carried all of the contestants to Total Pokémon Island?"

"Wailord," said Mismagius. She chuckled as she floated away, immune.

"Okay, five contestants are immune now! Let's make the questions harder!"

"Come on!" shouted Arcanine. Gabite snarled. Golbat sighed.

"How many starters did we have in the first challenge this season?"

"Eleven, if ya don't count Charmeleon," said Murkrow.

"How many Pokémon had a fear involving water last time?"

"Three- Charmeleon, Houndoom, and myself," said Ninetales.

"Who was the first Pokémon to evolve on camera last season?"

"Golbat!" said Charmeleon, grinning as he finally answered a question.

"Which team lost the first challenge last season?"

"The Great Groudons," drawled Bronzong.

"Yup! Another immunity taken away! The rest of you better step it up a notch!" shouted Mew. He loved these games. "Now then…only the newbies can answer this one- who was the winner of the last season?"

Arcanine and Murkrow exchanged a blank look. Froslass pressed down.

"Gloom?"

"CORRECT!"

**000**

"**Gengar told me about Total Pokémon Island…a good thing too, or I wouldn't have known the answer to that," said Froslass.**

**000**

"How many songs has Hitmonlee sang in last and this season?" asked Mew.

"Does the ones he ruined count?" asked Charmeleon, frowning.

"Sadly, yes."

"Three…his Tom Cruise moment, the singing challenge, and that song we all sang in the first episode," said Charmeleon, counting them off on his fingers.

"Correct! What was the largest alliance, and how many Pokémon were in it? This is last season, and worth two points!"

"Team Storm, baby!" shouted Banette, pumping a fist. He cackled and high fived Mismagius when he hopped away from his stand.

"Why was Trapinch voted off this season?" asked Mew.

"She wasn't- she tossed herself outta window for Diglett," said Murkrow. DING!

"What was the name of the island where the eliminated contestants stayed?"

"Losers' Land," said Diglett. "And I had the second longest stay there."

'THAT IS CORRECT! How many rounds of King of the Hill were in the last season?"

"Five," growled Gabite.

"Wrong, because there was a sixth in that final five challenge!" said Gengar, smiling widely.

"That's right! Man, I love these trick questions!" said Mew, laughing. "Who was the first legendary friend of mine you met this season?"

"Regigigas," said Arcanine. He let out a breath. He'd answered a question…finally!

"Second legendary?"

"Celebi?" said Banette.

"YOU ARE IMMUNE!" shouted Mew. "DON'T MENTION THAT NAME."

Banette chuckled.

"Darkrai and Cresselia showed up," said Froslass quietly. DING! Froslass was now immune.

"Two point question- there have been many conflicts over the course of this show. Please name the longest-"

"Banette and Mewtwo," said Charmeleon, rolling his eyes. "Really? Using questions from the last season?"

"Just for that, Charmeleon, you don't get that point, since you only need one and that one is worth two," said Mew.

"HEY!"

"Banette and Mewtwo!" yelled Luxio. DING!

"That's nine Pokémon that have received the immunity!" shouted Mew. "So, Gliscor, Diglett, Golbat, Murkrow, Gabite, Arcanine, and Ninetales have all answered one. Charmeleon and Gengar have answered two each. Since I need to think of some dirtier questions, this will be your break time. Do as you please for an hour, before returning here. Although, if I was a newcomer…I'd be asking the veterans a lot of questions about last season…it might help you out! Have fun!"

**000**

"**Okay, Ninetales can give me a hand," said Arcanine. "If I just get some good luck, I should be safe. Darn it…intelligence isn't my strong suit. My brain is in my paws."**

**000**

"**Dis ain't gonna be easy for me," said Murkrow, gulping. "I'd ask Golbat for help, but he's avoidin' me…I guess I'll ask Luxio or Wooper or someone…"**

**000**

"Oh, and one more thing. The remaining Pokémon can pick one of the immune Pokémon to be their lifeline!" said Mew.

Alakazam's eyes widened as everyone charged him.

**000**

**Alakazam was clutching his eye. "I have been given a black eye and several bruises. When did being smart mean that you'd have to suffer grievous injuries? Idiotic fools…"**

**000**

"So, Alakazam is helping Arcanine, Froslass is helping Gengar, Wooper is helping Diglett, Luxio is helping Murkrow, Gardevoir is helping Ninetales, Hypno will help Gabite because she'll kill him if he doesn't, Mismagius is helping Gliscor, Bronzong SAYS he'll help Golbat, and Weavile is helping Charmeleon? Wow, can't see that happening. Whatever. Take five!" said Mew.

Weavile glanced at Charmeleon. "Yeah, I know you can handle yourself, so just do what you feel like."

"Thanks," said Charmeleon.

**000**

"I can't believe I got stuck with a newcomer!" growled Gabite furiously.

"Calm down, I know what to do," said Hypno, smiling. "After all, I was the second one to receive invincibility."

Gabite eyed him warily. "Are you sure you can help me?"

"I'm absolutely positive Gabite," said Hypno. "Let's start by reviewing your times at Total Pokémon Island."

**000**

"Er….Luxio?" asked Murkrow. "Could you gimme some…advice?"

"About what? Destroying the world, kidnapping children, or making the greatest explosive lollipops you've ever eaten?"

Murkrow stared at her for a really long time. Then she coughed.

"Well, no…it's actually…romantic advice I'm lookin' for…," said Murkrow awkwardly.

"Oh, really? Who is it?" asked Luxio with great interest.

"Does it matter?"

"So it's Golbat."

"You already knew," muttered Murkrow. "Anyways, what do I do? I can't get him ta talk ta me, and he just keeps flyin' away whenever I get close to him."

Luxio gave Murkrow a serious look. "Murkrow, try being direct. Sometimes, you need to really show a guy how you feel. I didn't just try and talk to Piloswine. I ran up to him and gave him a big kiss on the nose. Sometimes you need to just show them, not tell them."

"Really?" asked Murkrow, cocking her head to one side.

"Yes."

"Wow…alright, I might try dat…wait…Luxio, are you actually smart?"

"Of course! Insanity and genius go hand in hand! Like two happy Gyarados skipping through a meadow!"

**000**

"**Gyarados…don't got hands," said Murkrow, confused.**

**000**

Bronzong drifted lazily throughout the plane. Golbat had assured him that he didn't need help, not that the bell cared. He had already achieved his immunity, and didn't really care about the results of this challenge. Once they hit the merge, it was home free for him. They'd probably forget all about him…and that would be the biggest mistake they could make. Bronzong would then make his move…and climb to the top.

Mew popped out of nowhere. DING!

"What?" asked Bronzong blandly.

"It's revenge time, buddy!" said Mew, smiling viciously. "I've had enough of you and your sarcastic remarks. You get to have a solo!"

Bronzong gave him a blank stare.

"GET ON WITH IT!" shouted the host, vanishing away.

Bronzong sighed. "Why me?"

((Author's Note: Another villain's song…I had to give Bronzong a solo…he's so hilarious…so, this one is actually rather bouncy and polka-ish in my mind…to go along with Bronzong's deadpan voice. I call this song "This Game is Mine."))

(Slow Part)

Bronzong: _…before this game began  
I already had my master plan…  
Because I can and will take this game as my own…_

_As the challenges move along…  
Nobody suspects lazy Bronzong…  
But they are wrong, and soon they'll all be going home._

(Speed Up!)

Bronzong: _Yes, my tactics are quite vicious…  
And they can be quite malicious…  
And delicious, seeing as they work so fine._

_They are nothing but my tools…  
Those morons, idiots, and fools.  
I hate to say it so soon, but this game is mine._

_Oh yes, it's true, in fact, this game is truly mine._

_Oh, it is really quite a bummer…  
These other people just get dumber…  
Even newcomers seem to be a bunch of twits…_

_While some of them seem clever…  
In the way that they endeavor…  
They will never be prepared for my cruel wits…_

_I got Bellsprout off of this plane…  
And drove dear Lileep quite insane…  
And then again, I took good care of Piloswine…_

_Trapinch has left now, too…  
And Electrode, I won't miss you…  
As more plots brew inside my head, this game is mine._

_Oh yes, this game is most definitely mine!_

_No one will figure me out…until it is too late…  
I hate to say it, everyone, but this is simply fate…  
Please don't be sore losers, I don't want to see you frown…_

_When I take this game and turn it inside out and UPSIDE DOWN!_

(Short Instrumental)

Bronzong: _Yes, I will never be suspected…  
I'm completely unexpected…  
And I've elected to go full force from here on…_

_I'll win this game, and they'll all see…  
They shouldn't forget about me…  
So easily, but by then, they will all be GONE._

_I've already plotted my course…  
And I will be a driving force…  
Without remorse, oh yes, it will be quite divine!_

_They'd best prepare, for soon I'll shower…  
Those fools with my great brainpower…  
And at my finest hour, this game will be mine!_

_Oh yes, I promise you that this game will be mine!_

**000**

"**Dang, that was cool!" said Mew, eyes wide.**

**000**

"**Meh," mumbled Bronzong.**

**000**

"Welcome back to the Krazy Kyogre Kalamity Kwiz!" shouted Mew.

"Can't you spell it right when your character says it at the very least?" asked Alakazam.

"NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" yelled Mew.

"Sorry."

"Now then, you know your scores. Whoever is still left has to answer enough questions to get out alive. And since I'm so nice, I've added a new twist."

"NOT ANOTHER TWIST!" roared Gabite.

"J-just a small one- if you get something wrong now, you get an electric shock," said Mew nervously.

"Oh god," said Ninetales.

"WOO HOO!" shouted Luxio.

"Now then…question time…who was eliminated by the players of Losers' Land?"

"Gardevoir," said Charmeleon. Bam! Immunity!

"Correct, and now Charmeleon is safe! What was Bellsprout's fear?"

"Uh…everything?" asked Arcanine. BZZZT! Arcanine shuddered as the electricity coursed through him.

"Yes, that IS true, but…not the answer we were looking for. Like…specifically."

"It was Rhydon," said Gliscor. DING!

"First girl voted off this season?"

"Lopunny," growled Gabite. DING!

"In the last season, in which challenge did I throw the first twist?"

"The one right before the merge, where Mismagius was eliminated," said Ninetales. "The hedge maze. Unless you count when Zubat/Golbat was automatically eliminated."

"Very precise with that, weren't you Ninetales? But correct! What is Piloswine's favorite food?"

Gengar slammed his button. "Ice cream!"

"Correct! What flavor?"

"CHOCOLATE!" yelled Luxio. BZZZT! Luxio was zapped. She then buzzed again.

"It is completely obvious that despite the fact that Piloswine finds ice cream to be an extremely nourishing and delicious treat, he actually prefers frozen yogurt with vanilla flavoring," said Luxio in a very logical voice.

"Uh…correct?" asked Mew, giving Luxio a strange look.

"Why is she smart now?" asked Golbat. Gliscor shrugged.

"I'm just going to zap her again," said Mew. Luxio was shocked once more.

"GOOD MORNING, EVERYONE, THIS IS YOUR PRESIDENT SPEAKING!" said Luxio. "FOUR SCORE AND SEVEN YEARS AGO-"

"Okay, she's normal again," said Mew. "Gengar, you're immune. So, uh…what did Gardevoir win in the key challenge?"

"Da bikini?" guessed Murkrow quickly. "I don't even need ta watch da old show ta know dat."

"Am I that predictable?" grumbled Mew. "Whatever, correct. How many Pokémon evolved last season?"

"MR. MEW, TEAR DOWN THIS WALL!" roared Luxio. BZZZT!

"Approximately four," said Luxio calmly.

"Correct, and now immune, but I'm zapping you again," said Mew. After another zap, Luxio went running around the plane. Golbat, Murkrow, Ninetales, Arcanine, Gabite, and Gliscor were all left.

"What was the dare that ruined Clefairy/Clefable in the second to last challenge?"

"Take a tumble down a mountain in an outhouse!" said Golbat. DING!

"What was the last challenge in Total Pokémon Island?"

"An old school Pokémon battle," said Ninetales. DING! Only five Pokémon were left, with every single one except Arcanine with two points.

"Who is my least favorite camper?" asked Mew.

"…Hitmonlee?" guessed Murkrow. DING!

"Mewtwo's?"

"Banette!" yelled Arcanine. DING!

Mew held up a picture with Electrode on it. "What is this Pokémon's name?" asked Mew.

Everyone stared, racking their brains for a moment.

"Uh…crap, I can't remember his name…," muttered Arcanine.

"He's…uh…oh, no…," said Golbat.

"Who?" grumbled Gabite.

"…wait, isn't that Voltorb?" asked Gliscor.

Mew was about to zap him, but shrugged. "Close enough. Gliscor is safe!"

"WHAT? That should only be half a point if he didn't get it exactly!" roared Gabite.

"Fine, Gliscor gets a half a point," said Mew, rolling his eyes. "What color am I?"

"Pink," said Gliscor.

"There's his other half point," said Mew. "Because I am obviously not pink. I am CARNATION pink."

Gabite growled, but didn't argue.

"We're down to three, now!" said Mew. "Gabite, Golbat, and Arcanine. Two Gs and an A. So, let's see…"

Arcanine gulped, Gabite growled, and Golbat groaned.

"BUZZ IN QUICK AND YOU GET A POINT!" shouted Mew. Golbat freaked out and fell out of the sky, landing on his button.

"Great job, Golbat-," said Mew, as Golbat's stand malfunctioned and began to zap him repeatedly.

"Ooooooh," said Charmeleon and Gengar, shielding their eyes.

"That wasn't really a question," said Mismagius, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeeeeeeah…but I'm running out of ideas," said Mew, shrugging.

"Fair enough," said the Magical Pokémon.

"Now then…," said Mew. "The final two…whoever gets this is as good as safe…"

Arcanine wanted to slam his head into the ground. Gabite was a veteran! She'd own him!

"There was one camper who never competed in a challenge last season. Who was it?"

Gabite and Arcanine exchanged a look. How could that even be possible? You had to compete when you were on the show! That's how people decided whether or not to eliminate you!

Gabite had no idea, when her eyes fell on Bronzong.

"Er…Bronzong?" she asked.

"Well, he never TRIED to compete in a challenge," said Mew, shrugging. "But he did. Wrong."

Gabite couldn't be zapped, due to being a ground type. Arcanine looked back and forth across the room. He needed to get this!

"Hint…they're on this plane!" said Mew.

Arcanine's eyes searched wildly…then found Diglett. Didn't he imply he was eliminated second? That was his best bet.

"Diglett?" he asked tentatively.

"Correct!" shouted Mew. "Arcanine is safe. Bye bye, Gabite!"

"NOT SO FAST!" roared Gabite, but she found her arms stuck to the podium. Under her, a trapdoor opened.

"Have a nice trip…see you next…FALL!" crowed Mew, as Gabite fell out of the plane, roaring in rage.

Behind Mew, Hypno smiled.

**000**

"**I hypnotized her," revealed Hypno. "I convinced her it was a type of therapy, and she fell for it. Her orders? Fail the last question. That was incredibly easy…I'm surprised I pulled it off."**

"**Oh well. Mission: Eliminate Gabite? Now complete."**

**000**

**Alakazam's eyes narrowed. "Hypno works with Gabite? Gabite is eliminated? How obvious…he was involved…Gabite isn't a genius, but she is no fool. She would've known it was Diglett…he was eliminated right before she was. Well, Hypno, I'm onto you. This is war."**

**000**

**Charmeleon groaned. "Damn. This sucks."**

**000**

"Cheers to a new victory," said Hypno, smiling at Alakazam and Weavile in their base. "The Three has defeated a mighty foe."

"You make it sound so cheesy," said Weavile, giggling. Hypno gave her a pat on the back.

"Don't worry, my dear…there will be many more chances of cheesy quotes…our next target shall be Charmeleon and Wooper. Following that, Luxio. For the other team, you already know. Any questions?"

Both of his alliance members shook their heads.

"Well, in that case, I'm going to go back to first class," said Hypno. All of the Pokémon left were sharing first class this time.

Weavile smiled as he walked away. Then she smirked at Alakazam. "He knows you're after him."

"My lack of care should be evident," said Alakazam, smiling. "I have leverage over him, can't you see? All I have to do is reveal this alliance, and he's in trouble."

"You don't have the guts to," dared Weavile.

"Oh, I assure you, I do," said Alakazam, smiling grimly. "But heed my warnings, Weavile- I'm rarely wrong about these things."

"Wait until YOU get voted off," said Weavile.

Alakazam's smile didn't falter. "He'll vote you off before he votes me off."

And with those enigmatic words, he left.

**000**

"WE THE PEOPLE-!" screamed Luxio.

"DAMNIT, SHUT UP!" roared Charmeleon.

**000**

Mew sighed, waiting in the cockpit. He was so bored…so incredibly bored. Where was-?

Mewtwo opened the door and stepped in. "Hey, I just got off of riding Ho-oh. He says hello."

"Good ol' Ho-oh," said Mew, smiling. "Glad you got an easy lift back. So…how did the lawsuit go?"

"We won," said Mewtwo, grinning.

"Wait…what? How could you beat Moltres? I know Regigigas is smart and all, but Kyogre is-"

"I made a deal with him," said Mewtwo. "We give Kyogre some money since we modeled the plane after him. After that, he lost the case on purpose. Groudon was ecstatic, but Moltres seemed pretty pissed."

"NICE!" shouted Mew in joy. "My show is safe! So…how much do we have to give him?"

Mewtwo pulled out a paper and handed it to Mew. Mew stared at it, then his jaw dropped.

"OH MY ARCEUS, WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"C-calm down, it isn't that much-!"

"MEWTWO! OH MY GOD. HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO PAY THIS?"

"Just relax-"

"DAMNIT KYOGRE!"

**000**

Yes. I belted this chapter out in a single day to make up for the shitty last chapter.

So, yes, Gabite was automatically eliminated. Ironically, Hypno finally got the chance to eliminate her. Arcanine almost went home. I know some fans will be disappointed that he didn't. I'll give Gabite two fun facts because I like her.

Fun Facts: Gabite was only brought back last season because fans demanded it. Also, while I never got a chance to reveal it on the show, she DOES have a fear- she dislikes roller coasters, particularly ones with loop de loops.

Favorite Song Line Time! Since this song is so awesome…

Bronzong: _Yes, my tactics are quite vicious…  
And they can be quite malicious…  
And delicious, seeing as they work so fine._

Bronzong: _When I take this game and turn it inside out and UPSIDE DOWN!_

I really liked the rhymes in the first one, mainly because they weren't too absurd and actually worked. The second one is because it's true- Bronzong messes up everything in the frameworks of the game. And that's why he's awesome.

Luxio's brain changes when it gets hit with electricity. That's what makes her so kooky- electrical currents in her brain. Just thought I'd explain.

Golbat…not so much. FEELINGS! OH G-GOD, as Bellsprout would say. Time for the next chapter segment!

Next Episode: Mew is back on track, and he takes his campers to their next location. Things get heated up in more ways than one! One contestant is making their moves very carefully, while others are just trying to survive! In the end, someone makes a decision and eliminates someone else in a shocking manner.

Gabite: REVIEW. NOW. –continues falling-


	19. In Stark Mountain Contrast

And it's time for another episode of Total Pokémon World Tour! This one should be pretty good. And it will probably be a subject for much hatred. But whatever. XD

By the way, there was an error last chapter- Luxio won immunity in the first round of the quiz show, but she still participated in the second. In addition, Diglett never won immunity at all, but didn't compete in round two. So…to make it make sense, Luxio gave Diglett her immunity so she could compete again and get shocked.

**000**

Hypno was plotting. Luxio and Charmeleon were the next targets on his own team, not including Alakazam. But how could he get them eliminated? Luxio would be simple due to her…insanity, but Charmeleon, despite being a little glum, was still grinning and making wisecracks. The departure of Gabite hadn't seemed to affect him at all…that made him a greater threat. He needed to find a way…quickly.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Weavile, staring at him.

He smiled. "Nothing, dearest. I'm simply wondering about the game…our game. You, me, and Alakazam."

"Ugh…I hate Alakazam," growled Weavile. "Can't we just dump him?"

Hypno's smile widened. "I've found him to be rather distasteful as well…he seems to be rather nasty when no one else is around…perhaps we should…betray him."

Weavile grinned. "I like that idea!"

"Then it's settled. You and I will get rid of Alakazam as soon as possible. And then, my sweet, this game will be ours."

**000**

Gardevoir sighed. "Only two more challenges, guys."

"Yeah, but are we actually going to win them?" asked Mismagius, folding her arms.

"I don't get what you guys mean," said Ninetales.

"Well, notice that while we've lost over half of our players, the Darkrais have only lost Cacturne because he voted himself off, Lapras, Piloswine, and Gabite due to chance," said Gardevoir, counting on her fingers. "We need to step up our game here."

"Not to mention we lost Alakazam," added Froslass.

"But you got me…that's a plus, right?" asked Banette.

"Yes, it is," said Gardevoir, smiling. "At least we can trust you. Alakazam has always been…difficult to read."

"I'm going to go take a walk," said Ninetales, stretching her legs as she walked away from first class.

Mismagius snorted as she walked away. "A walk to go and see Arcanine, if I'm right. She's certainly enjoying herself without Pidgeot looking over her shoulder."

"Mismagius, don't start watching her again," said Gardevoir sternly.

"I wasn't going to! I was just pointing it out. Pidgeot DID have a point- she just acted the wrong way."

"So you think we should keep an eye on her?" asked Gardevoir, folding her arms.

"Yes," said Mismagius, shrugging. "But we shouldn't get involved. Although someone should pass on the message to Houndoom when they're eliminated."

"Pidgeot probably did already," said Froslass.

"So, after the merge, we're officially the second Team Storm," said Gardevoir. The words felt strange coming out of her mouth. Mismagius and Banette exchanged an uncomfortable glance.

"Is something…wrong?" asked Froslass, confused.

Mismagius sighed. "We're used to having Cacturne lead us…it's strange without him…I mean, I may not like him too much right now, but…"

"We miss him," said Banette shortly. "That's all."

"Even you?" asked Froslass, looking at Gardevoir. "When I suffered through breakups, I felt bad, but I never missed the person."

"Cacturne's different," said Gardevoir, letting out a troubled sigh. "I'm torn between what he did, and the Cacturne I know. He wouldn't just do it for no reason, but…look, let's change the subject. We need to figure out what we're going to do if we LOSE another challenge."

"I say we vote out Bronzong," said Mismagius, shrugging. "Let's face it, what does he really do on this team?"

"He's working harder this season," pointed out Gardevoir.

"If not him, then Ninetales," said Mismagius. "I know she's a friend and all, but…"

"You're starting to sound like Pidgeot," accused Gardevoir, frowning.

"Well, the only other option is Gliscor!" said Mismagius, throwing her hands up. "And we can't get rid of him, he's our strongest guy!"

Gardevoir sighed. She hated to admit it, but Mismagius had a point.

"Fine…if we lose another challenge, we vote off Bronzong. After that, we vote off Ninetales," said Gardevoir with a sigh. "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that."

**000**

Arcanine caught the Frisbee in his jaws before tossing it back to Charmeleon. "Come on, dude, throw it harder."

Charmeleon smirked, before whipping it through the air. It hit Golbat.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, dude," said Charmeleon, snickering.

"Can't you play your little games somewhere else?" asked Weavile peevishly.

"Chill out, devil woman," said Charmeleon, rolling his eyes. Weavile gritted her teeth. Across the plane, Alakazam smirked as he read a book.

Luxio bounced into the room. "I've got snacks!"

Murkrow and Wooper looked up from a card game they were playing. Arcanine padded over, his nose sniffing the air.

"I hope you got some good stuff," said Murkrow. "I'm so hungry, I could eat a Rapidash!"

"I made cookies!" said Luxio, pulling out something that…barely resembled a cookie.

Arcanine, Wooper and Murkrow both smelled it and recoiled. Murkrow's eye twitched.

**000**

"**I have a weak stomach," said Murkrow, taking some deep breaths. "What in da woild was DAT! If dat was a cookie, then I'm not a gang-"**

**She stopped, before she looked around carefully. "Uh…right…I'm not a gangsta. Honestly."**

**000**

**Arcanine gagged, before barfing into the toilet. "Charmeleon…dared me…to try one…OH, ARCEUS, WHAT THE HELL!"**

**000**

Luxio frowned as everyone declined. "Aw…Piloswine always eats my cookies-"

"Piloswine always eats ANYTHING, edible or inedible," muttered Alakazam under his breath.

There was a buzzing, and Mew's voice spoke out from the intercom.

"Good day, my little campers!"

"Shut up," growled Weavile.

"Hello to you as well, Weavile. Now then, due to the fact that Mewtwo and I won a very important lawsuit, we've decided to have a celebration and vacation!"

Charmeleon grinned. "You're giving us a party? And a celebration?"

"Uh, no," said Mew. "I said Mewtwo and I. We're celebrating. YOU all get to compete while Mew and I kick back and relax."

"I called that," said Alakazam, not looking up from his book.

"But we do have a surprise for you. Everyone, into the losing class.

"We're not falling for that!" shouted Banette. "We remember the trapdoor from last time!"

"Well, then," said Mew, glancing at Mewtwo. He snickered and pressed a button. All of the windows in first class opened and sucked the Pokémon out. Arcanine had peeked into first class and laughed.

"Hey guys, check it out-!"

Mew pressed another button and the trapdoor in losing class opened, taking all of the Pokémon out with it.

"Man…it's good to be back," said Mew, wiping a tear from his eye.

**000**

"Welcome, my friends, to Stark Mountain!" shouted Mew. Everyone looked around. They were inside the large, volcanic mountain, although there appeared to be no magma at the present time. They were standing on top of a large cliff that over looked the mountain. Mew had set up large pillars made of stone that led to the other side of the mountain. By hopping across the platforms, you could get to another cliff, where Mewtwo was waiting.

"So…who wants to hear the first challenge?" asked Mew, smiling.

"None of us WANT to hear it," drawled Bronzong. "We're simply forced to endure listening to you. It's in the contracts."

Mew scowled deeply at Bronzong, before he cleared his throat. "Anyways, here we are."

Using telekinesis, he brought in two giant buckets of water balloons.

"Oh my god…please tell me it's a water balloon fight!" said Wooper, jumping up and down. "Water balloons…heck yes!"

"No, it's not!" said Mew, smiling. "It's more of a sort of…relay…if you will."

"A relay?" asked Hypno. Mew snapped his fingers, and Mewtwo brought in a bunch of twigs on the other side of the cliff. He separated the sticks into two piles before lighting them on fire with the lighter. Both of the piles became campfires within seconds.

"Here's what you have to do," said Mew. "There are two paths of pillars- one for the Cresselias, and one for the Darkrais. You each have your own path, and the number of pillars is the same number as the people on your team. You have to put one person on each pillar. One person has to remain here, however, and pass the water balloons. You pass the water balloons from one person to the next, who'll throw it to the next person…"

"And it'll continue until it gets to the last person, who'll use it to douse the fire," said Alakazam.

"Exactly! So, it's sort of like a passing game. But if you throw too hard or if someone misses the balloon, it'll pop, and you'll have to start ALL OVER AGAIN! So…don't miss. And don't grip it too hard. Are we all clear?"

Everyone nodded.

"There's a little difference for the Cresselias," added Mew. "You see, since there are only like…seven of you left, that's not enough to get across the entire cavern. So, instead of throwing it all the way across, Gliscor will be on the last pillar. You give the balloon to him, and he flies the rest of the way across the cavern, before dropping the balloon in the fire. Gliscor, are you okay with that?"

"I prefer flying to throwing," said Gliscor, shrugging.

"Well, in that case, let's get everyone onto their platforms and start this!"

**000**

**Diglett looked thoughtful. "The catching part is easy. The trick is not putting too much pressure on the balloon, or it'll burst. This'll require careful thinking."**

**000**

"**If we can get it to Gliscor, we're guaranteed to win!" said Gardevoir. "It's all a matter of not messing up our throws! And since we have less people on our team, that means a less likely chance of us messing up!"**

**000**

The Cresselias decided to put Banette at the balloon station, as far away from Mewtwo as possible. From there, he'd throw the balloon to Ninetales, who would pass it to Froslass. From there, Mismagius would take it, before giving it to Gardevoir. Gardevoir could easily catch the balloon with her psychic powers, before passing it onto Bronzong, who could do the same thing. Bronzong could easily use telekinesis to transport the balloon to Gliscor.

The Darkrais placed Weavile at the start, so her sharp claws wouldn't pop the balloons in the middle. From there, it would be passed to Luxio (who Weavile could watch so she wouldn't try anything crazy). Luxio would pass it to Wooper, who would hit it to Golbat, who would bounce it off Diglett's head. Charmeleon was placed after that, so he could catch Diglett's balloon (since it was hard to control a balloon with a headbutt). From there, it went to Arcanine, who'd pass it to Murkrow, who'd hit it to Gengar, who would throw to Hypno, who could give it to Alakazam with his psychic powers. Alakazam had wanted to be after Diglett (so he could get the balloon with telekinesis after it was bounced off of Diglett's head), but Hypno had disagreed.

"It's better to have you at the end," he had said. "That way, when the balloon actually gets that far, it'll reach the fire easily."

**000**

**Hypno smirked. "And there's the fact that Alakazam is after me. I mess him up at the end, we lose the challenge, he goes home, plain and simple. But this is going to require some extremely careful execution."**

**000**

"Are you all ready now?" asked Mew impatiently. Everyone nodded. "THEN GET GOING!"

Weavile and Banette immediately grabbed their water balloons and pitched them to their teammates. Soon, water balloons were flying through the air. However, the Darkrais quickly lost a balloon when the balloon bounced in the wrong direction of Diglett's head.

Meanwhile, the Cresselias were still going, before Froslass took a water balloon to the face. POP!

"Keep going!" hissed Charmeleon. "Faster!"

The Darkrais started going again, but this time, Murkrow's sharp talons pierced the balloon, causing her to squawk in surprise when it popped.

On the Cresselias' side, Gliscor reached out for the balloon that Bronzong was throwing to him. He grabbed it with his claws, only for it to pop in his grip.

"Gliscor, don't grip it so hard!" shouted Gardevoir.

"Sorry, sorry, don't know my own strength!" yelled Gliscor.

Hypno had finally gotten the balloon, and he tossed it to Alakazam. But just the Psi Pokémon was about to catch the balloon, Hypno used his psychic energy to make it drop sharply in front of him. Alakazam stared in shock.

"ALAKAZAM, YOU IDIOT, WHAT WAS THAT?" shrieked Weavile. The next passing of the water balloon yielded the same results, with the balloon flying past Alakazam and hitting a wall. Hypno smirked to himself. Child's play.

Gliscor had finally gained another balloon, and was gliding across the cavern. He reached the other side and chucked the balloon at the flame. The water made the fire shrink a little, but it was still burning brightly.

"We need more!" he shouted, flying back to the others.

Gengar was throwing another balloon to Hypno. Hypno smirked, preparing to cause yet another failure on Alakazam's part- but the balloon soared over him, and was caught by Alakazam.

"Whoa!" said Gengar, stunned. "I guess I don't know my own strength!"

Hypno, however, was staring at Alakazam, who was giving Hypno a knowing look as he tossed the water balloon into the fire.

Gliscor grabbed another balloon and flew across the cave, dousing the fire once more. The Cresselias had found their balanced routine…they just needed to not mess up!

Hypno gritted his teeth as a second balloon sailed over his head and to Alakazam. That clever bastard had caught onto his scheme. Alakazam tossed a second balloon into the fire.

"I am not one to be trifled with," he muttered to himself. "If you think I can't see through all of your schemes, then you, my friend, are sadly mistaken."

The next balloon didn't make it to Alakazam due to Golbat being hit by it, causing the bat to fall off of his pillar and down below. The Cresselias lost another balloon due to Ninetales missing Banette's pitch. The next balloon made it all the way to Gliscor, who took off again, although a little bit slower this time. At the same time, Arcanine hit a balloon to Gengar, who threw it to Hypno. Alakazam gave Hypno a challenging look, and Hypno grudgingly threw him the balloon, without messing with it. No use trying to continue a scheme that had already been discovered.

Both campfires were gradually going down, but while the Cresselias had received an early lead, they were starting to slow down. A panting Gliscor made it back to his pillar, only to have Bronzong toss him another balloon. Gliscor groaned and took to the skies again, flapping his wings slowly.

"Hurry up!" shouted Bronzong.

"It's not…that easy!" gasped Gliscor, dropping the balloon onto the fire.

Wooper failed to catch another balloon, but the next one managed to get to Alakazam, who tossed it into the fire.

"Man…this is pretty intense!" said Mew, grinning.

Gliscor flapped back, grabbed another balloon, and started gliding towards the other wall. But he started to wobble and dropped the balloon.

"What was that?" asked Ninetales, eyes wide. "You just dropped it!"

"I can't…I can't…keep this up!" said Gliscor. He was going as fast he could! He had just flown across most of the cave at least seven times in a row.

The Darkrais managed to get another balloon to reach their fire. Gliscor, meanwhile, was struggling to stay in the air. Groaning, he dropped another balloon, before he started to plummet as well.

"Yes!" hissed Weavile, eyes flashing.

"I thought Gliscor were supposed to be able to stay in the air for hours!" said Bronzong.

Gardevoir gasped in realization. "It's the heat…he's trying to go too fast, and the heat is wearing him down much quicker than normal! Come on, Gliscor! Don't smash into the ground or we'll lose the challenge!"

Gliscor blinked, before realizing where he was. He swooped down and snatched up the balloon, and flew towards the fire on the other side of the cave.

"Shit," muttered Hypno, as Charmeleon caught a balloon and passed it on.

Gliscor gritted his teeth as he soared towards the wall. Just one more balloon!

"Come on, Gliscor!" yelled Mismagius.

"You've got this, man!" shouted Banette.

Alakazam narrowed his eyes as Murkrow passed it to Gengar. Then to Hypno. Alakazam caught his balloon, and he turned to chuck it into the fire. But it was too late. Gliscor flew past the fire and dropped the balloon in. The fire was doused. A moment later, Alakazam tossed the balloon into the fire, putting it out, while Gliscor kept flying.

"YES! Way to go Gliscor!" shouted Gardevoir, before there was a sickening crash- Gliscor had flown straight into the wall.

"Ouch…sweet wipeout, dude!" yelled Mew.

Gliscor just mumbled feebly, and raised a clawed arm in victory, before it dropped again.

"Okay…so the Cresselias win that. Gliscor, since you were a total trooper there, you're immune if your team loses this next challenge!"

"Next challenge?" asked Hypno, shocked.

"Yep! Everyone come to the other side of the cave, where Gliscor is!"

Everyone made their way across the pathway of pillars, before arriving on the cliff at the other side of Mount Stark.

"So!" said Mew. "The Cresselias will get a ten second head start in the next challenge."

"Which you haven't explained," said Ninetales.

"Patience, dear-"

"Well, well, well!" boomed a voice from afar. "If it isn't Mew-Mew! How've you been?"

Everyone turned to see a large brown, red, and silver Pokémon staring down at them from another cliff. The Pokémon resembled a frog in some aspects. It had a squat body with four silver and red legs. Its body looked like it was made of molten magma, and its face was made of iron. Two orange eyes glowed brightly.

"Oh boy…hi Heatran," muttered Mew. He glanced at Mewtwo accusingly. "I thought you said we got the lava from someone else?"

"I lied," said Mewtwo bluntly.

"Ah."

The campers then noticed something else about Heatran. While he had a male voice, he was wearing lipstick, and was wearing eyeliner. It was a combination of hilarious and terrifyingly creepy.

"He has makeup…is he a clown?" squeaked Luxio, terrified.

"That's a different kind of makeup, sweetheart," said Charmeleon, arching a brow. "I think Heatran might be…a cross dresser."

"A what?" asked Golbat.

"A transvestite," said Alakazam.

"Oh, you brought Twosie, too!" said Heatran. "How's it going, Twosie?"

"It's fine," said Mewtwo, coughing. "How've you been, Heatran?"

"Oh, I've been doing good," said Heatran, shrugging his/her shoulders. "I've been doing some modeling for magazines…they think I make a lovely lady…"

"You're a lot of things, Heatran, but a lovely lady isn't one of them," muttered Mew.

**000**

**Mew twiddled his fingers. "Do I mind that Heatran is a flamboyant transvestite? Not at all. But there was an incident where he attempted to do a striptease in the boy's locker room at college, and…I just can't look at him the same anymore…or her, as he prefers to be called.**

**000**

**Mewtwo shrugged. "The only thing about Heatran that I don't like is my nickname. If he…well, she, gets a pleasure out of cross dressing, then I should accept that. You know, like how I get a pleasure out of tormenting Banette."**

**000**

"This is the strangest legendary we've met so far," muttered Arcanine to Ninetales.

"And I thought Moltres was bad," commented Bronzong.

"So…I'm here to help all of these fabulous little darlings with their next challenge, correct?" asked Heatran, smiling brightly with his/her lipstick covered mouth.

"Yes…that's correct," said Mew tiredly.

"That's just super!" said Heatran, letting out a loud roar. The whole mountain began to tremble. All of the Pokémon wobbled on the cliff as the entire mountain filled up with lava.

"What the hell is going on?" screamed Weavile.

"This is your next challenge!" shouted Mew, grinning.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" asked Arcanine.

"Kind of," said Mew, shrugging."So! This is your next challenge. As most of you should have PROBABLY observed, Heatran has filled up Stark Mountain with molten hot lava-"

"Magma," interrupted Bronzong.

"…what?" asked Mew.

"It hasn't reached the surface yet, so it's not lava, it's magma," said Bronzong dryly.

Mew and Bronzong stared at one another for a little while. Then Mew cleared his throat.

"The mountain has been filled up with molten hot MAGMA, as Bronzong has so kindly pointed it out," said Mew, annoyed. "You see how these pillars are surrounded by lava? You have to hop BACK across these pillars to the other side of the mountain again!"

"You can't be serious," said Murkrow, eyeing the magma and bursts of flames shooting out of it.

"Oh, I can be," said Mew, smirking. "So, any questions?"

"What if we, you know…DIE?" asked Weavile, folding her arms.

"If you die, you're automatically eliminated," said Mew, smiling brightly.

"That's not what I meant," growled Weavile.

"Anyways, can we get started?" asked Golbat. "The lava-"

"Magma," drawled Bronzong.

"Magma, right," said Golbat. "It keeps getting higher…it's rising-"

"Well, you'd better get moving- Cresselias get a ten second head start starting…now!" yelled Mew. He and Mewtwo teleported to the other side, while Heatran made his/her way down to them.

"Gliscor, wake up!" shouted Mismagius, shaking the bat-like creature awake.

"Huh? Whuzzat?" asked Gliscor, before his eyes widened. "What's going on? Did we win?"

"Yes, we won!" said Mismagius. "Now it's part two!"

"Oh…shit!" yelled Gliscor, seeing the lava.

Froslass was already halfway across, dodging bubbles of magma and bursts of flame, although she looked terrified. Ninetales was cautiously making her way across, although she had nothing to fear from the lava. Gardevoir and Banette were slowly moving along, with Bronzong drifting slowly, due to his dislike of fire. Mismagius and Gliscor hastily went to join the others.

"And…the Dakrais can start moving now!" shouted Mew.

They wasted no time. Murkrow and Golbat took to the skies, while the rest of the Darkrais began to frantically hop across the rocks.

"C'mon Golbat!" shouted Murkrow, dodging a blast of fire. "All we have to do is fly fast!"

"Right…behind you!" panted Golbat, before a burst of flame singed his body. The blackened and cooked bat coughed up some smoke before fluttering down onto a pillar. He landed next to Arcanine.

The dog sighed and picked up Golbat in his teeth, before hopping to the next pillar.

"Ah…this is beautiful!" said Mew, smirking. "You know what could make this even better?"

Ding ding ding! The chorus of music notes was drowned out by the groans of the campers.

"Who wants to say it this time?" asked Charmeleon, wobbling on his pillar.

"I'll do it," offered Mismagius.

"Okay, go."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" yelled Mismagius angrily.

"Nicely done," said Charmeleon in approval. Mismagius took a mock bow.

"Nope! Get singing," said Mew, putting on some sunglasses.

((Author's Note: This one is sort of a tropical kind of song in my mind…or something more like salsa…yeah. A tropical song about lava- er, magma. It's called "Gotta dodge the lava!"))

Charmeleon: _It's getting hot in here…  
This challenge is insane!_

Arcanine: (hopping across) _We can't fall down in there…  
Or we'll be in a lot of pain…_

Mismagius: _We've got…to beat the heat!  
Or else we'll be scorched and toasted…_

Gardevoir: _I've got to dodge these flames…  
Because I don't fancy being roasted…_

All: _…by the lava!  
Gotta dodge the lava!  
The lava and the fire, is slowly getting higher…  
Gotta dodge the lava!_

Bronzong: It's magma.

Mew: Whatever!

Froslass: _I've finally made it…  
I've reached the other side_…

Banette: _Come on, Gliscor!  
Let me hitch a ride!_

Gliscor: No way! (glides across the cave through the flames)

Gengar: _Gotta focus…on this game!  
Can't let this crazy heat get to my head!_

Weavile: _I can't slip up here…  
Or else I'll be dead!_  
Yeah, I'll get cooked!

All: …by the lava!  
Gotta dodge the lava!

Arcanine: _The lava and fire, is slowly getting higher…_

All: _Gotta dodge the lava!_

Charmeleon: Gotta dodge it!

Bronzong: It's magma, you idiots!

Golbat_: I have feeling…it's pretty bad!  
I wonder what the others will think I've died!_

Murkrow: _I want…to get outta here!  
Dis is one bird who don't wanna be fried…_

All: _By the lava…_

Bronzong: It's magma.

All: Gotta dodge the lava!

Bronzong: _Seriously guys, it's not funny anymore._

Ninetales, Charmeleon, and Arcanine: _The lava and fire, is slowly getting higher…_

All: _Gotta dodge the lava!_

Bronzong: IT'S MAGMA!

"No one cares!" shouted Gliscor from the other side. So far, Froslass and Gliscor had made it for the Cool Cresselias. Mismagius was making her way slowly, while Ninetales was getting close as well. Banette, Bronzong and Gardevoir were still struggling along. For the Darkrais, Arcanine had carried the burnt Golbat across, while Alakazam and Murkrow had just arrived at the end of the song. Alakazam had brought Diglett's wheelbarrow along with telekinesis.

"Hurry up, guys!" yelled Arcanine.

"It isn't that easy!" responded Hypno, wiping some soot off of his ring of white fur.

Arcanine groaned as Mismagius and Ninetales made it to the other side. He eyed his team. How were they doing? Luxio was bounding across the last pillar now, with Wooper right behind her. Charmeleon was casually whistling as he leaped from pillar to pillar. Alakazam gave him a mean look.

"What?" asked Charmeleon, shrugging. "Weavile and Hypno are still way back there."

"BURN, FIRE, BURN!" screamed Luxio. Everyone stared at her for a really long time.

"Sorry…I can get like that, you know?" apologized the lightning cat.

Hypno was advancing carefully, but he was making decent progress. As Wooper and Luxio finally arrived at the other side, Banette had carefully navigated his way through the explosions of flames. He made one last wobbly jump before he hit the other side. Gardevoir, meanwhile, was making a frantic leap now. She landed on the pillar, but the fire singed her dress. She quickly put it out. Bronzong, meanwhile, was trailing behind. Gardevoir looked back at him. There was something wrong…there was fear in his eyes.

"Hurry up, Bronzong!" she shouted.

"I…I'm…," mumbled Bronzong, gulping. While he hadn't had to participate in the fear challenge last time, he knew his fear…Bronzong HATED fire.

"You're what?" asked Gardevoir. At the same time, Charmeleon hopped across the last pillar to the others, high fiving Arcanine (or high-pawing). Only three were left- Gengar was floating through some tricky patches of flames, but he was moving quickly. Hypno was drawing closer, and Weavile was making slow progress.

"I'm…I can't do it!" shouted Bronzong.

**000**

"**So that's it," said Gardevoir. "Bronzong's fear wasn't revealed last time…but like Weavile, I think it's fire. Probably because it's his only weakness."**

**000**

"I'll help you!" shouted Gardevoir. "Move forward now!"

"Are you nuts?" asked Bronzong, horrified.

"Now, Bronzong!"

Bronzong moved as fast as he could across one of the gaps.

"Good! Now head for the left!"

Gengar shot to his team on the other side, coughing up smoke.

"Got hit by some fire on the home stretch," he said, hacking up more smoke.

"You're doing fine, Bronzong," said Gardevoir encouragingly. "Now you just need to get to my pillar, and I'll help you from there."

Bronzong nodded quickly and floated to her. Gardevoir gave him a smile.

"See, we're getting closer."

"Y-yeah…"

Hypno hopped across one pillar. Weavile was still far back…had she even moved from her pillar? She'd been on the same one for about a minute. Hypno quickly made it to the rest of his team.

"What's going on?" asked Hypno, annoyed. "What's taking her so long?"

Gardevoir held onto Bronzong as they hopped the next pillar.

"Give her time," said Alakazam quietly. "We don't need to rush her. This is a dangerous task."

Hypno gave him a scowl. Now that Alakazam figured out his scheme, he couldn't lose the challenge, or else that psychic could use that knowledge against him. They needed to win.

"Weavile, come on, let's go!" said Hypno. Weavile looked up at him, scared…but she didn't want to not obey him…

She stared down at the blazing inferno before her, squeaking in fear.

"Now!"

She jumped as soon as she heard it, but the timing was bad. Some flames skimmed her shoulder in midair, and she twisted. She landed on the edge of the pillar, and started to slide off. Frantically, she dug her claws into the stone.

"What's going on?" asked Hypno.

"You impatient ignoramus!" shouted Alakazam, his eyes flashing. "I told you not to rush her! Don't you get it, you twit? Weavile is afraid of fire!"

"What?" asked Hypno in disbelief.

Weavile was hanging off the edge of the pillar.

Mew gulped. "Uh…this wasn't planned…should we do something?"

"Well, if she dies, you're dealing with the next lawsuit," said Mewtwo, giving Mew a look.

Arcanine grit his teeth. "Hold on, Weavile!"

Arcanine bounded across the rocky platforms, dodging the bubbles of magma and bursts of flames. All the while, the magma kept rising, and Weavile kept sliding down the pillar.

Gardevoir stopped, and looked back alarmed. "Weavile's in trouble!"

"Keep going, Gardevoir, Arcanine is handling it!" yelled Ninetales. Gardevoir nodded slowly, before grabbing Bronzong again.

"We'll jump this one next, okay?"

"Okay," muttered Bronzong quietly.

Gardevoir gave him a look. "It's okay to be afraid. While it's not my greatest fear, I'm not a fan of fire, either."

"I just…let's keep going…"

Arcanine was still racing out. Weavile's claws were giving way. Struggling, she dug her claws in deeper into the stone.

"Uh…this is REALLY bad," said Mewtwo, eyes horrified.

"Arcanine, if you pull this off, you get automatic immunity," whispered Mew, fingers crossed.

"Come on, Arcanine!" yelled Diglett.

"Save her, even though she's evil!" screeched Luxio.

Weavile screamed as she let go, but Arcanine had made it in time. Reaching down, he grabbed Weavile's paw in his mouth and pulled her back up. At the same time, Bronzong and Gardevoir reached the end of the pillars and to the other side, giving the Cool Cresselias the win.

"I gotcha!" Arcanine growled. "Climb on my back. I'll carry you to the other side."

Weavile nodded, eyes still terrified. Arcanine slowly carried her back, being more careful than speedy (as the other team had already won, there was no need to try and move fast). The two of them arrived, while Mew was going over the Cool Cresselias' victory.

"Yeah, you guys win, first class, blah blah blah," said Mew. He floated over to Weavile. "Are you alright?"

"You don't have a lawsuit, so I'm fine," rasped Weavile tiredly.

"Mmkay…get your butts back on the plane so we can get out of here," said Mew.

"Oh, Mew-Mew, why not stay awhile and-," began Heatran.

"NOW!" shouted Mew.

As the campers filed out, Bronzong stopped Gardevoir. He took a deep breath.

"Thanks…I owe you one," he muttered quietly. Gardevoir smiled.

"It's no trouble…but next time, tell us before we have to do the challenge so there'll be less problems, okay?"

Bronzong nodded.

**000**

**Bronzong let out a huge sigh. "That was close…too close…I really owe her one…Arceus, I hate fire."**

**000**

"So…who's on the chopping block tonight?" asked Gengar, sitting with Charmeleon, Arcanine, Alakazam, Golbat, and Murkrow.

"Hate to say it, but I vote Weavile," said Charmeleon, shrugging.

"Weavile? Even after her near death experience?" asked Golbat, stunned.

"If Arcanine hadn't been there, we would've been in a much worse situation," said Charmeleon. "That's why he's got immunity."

"But if Hypno hadn't pushed her, she wouldn't have jumped so quickly and without thinking," pointed out Alakazam.

"What about me?" asked Hypno, stepping back into the losing class.

"I'm accusing you of being an uncaring bastard who almost got Weavile killed," said Alakazam calmly.

Hypno blinked. Everyone else stared, stunned.

"How could you EVER think that?" hissed Hypno.

"Face it, Hypno- I know what I saw," said Alakazam, standing up and meeting Hypno's gaze.

"Leave him alone!" said Weavile, entering the room. "What's he done wrong?"

"Oh for the love of Arceus, Weavile," snarled Alakazam. "You're only acting this way because your besotted with him!"

"Couples stick together!" hissed Weavile at Alakazam. "You should know that- you've broken up a fair amount in your time!"

With those words, she stomped away, tossing her head angrily. Everyone else turned from her to Hypno.

"You…and her?" asked Gengar, shocked.

"Well…uh…," said Hypno awkwardly. "It's…complicated."

"They're not dating, but they're in an alliance," said Alakazam.

"And where is the proof of that?" asked Hypno challengingly.

"It's everywhere," drawled Alakazam. "You just need a brain like mine to see it. And if you're in an alliance with her, that means that you're probably plotting with her to get rid of us all. She's still evil- she hasn't changed."

**000**

**Hypno was furious. "Damn him! I never expected him to attempt to reveal the alliance! But I can't reveal him as being a member, because then I would have to admit that the alliance existed. Curses!"**

**000**

"Hypno…is that true?" asked Charmeleon, scowling. Arcanine had a frown on his face, and Gengar looked uncomfortable. Murkrow and Golbat exchanged a look, while Alakazam looked triumphant. Hypno couldn't wait to wipe that smirk off of his face.

"Of course it's not true," said Hypno, shaking his head.

"Prove it," challenged Alakazam.

'_Oh, I will…,_' thought Hypno, a plan entering his brain. '_I will._'

**000**

"Cheers!" yelled Banette, popping open a can of soda. Mismagius bumped her glass against Gardevoir's.

"That was a tough challenge…it deserves a celebration," admitted Ninetales.

"I'm wrecked," groaned Gliscor.

"Dude, you kicked ass, you take a nice long break," said Banette, grinning.

Gardevoir laughed. "Seriously, Gliscor, if it wasn't for you, we would've lost!"

Froslass nodded. "We had some close calls, but I guess we're not done for yet!"

Gardevoir noticed Bronzong off by himself. "Hey, Bronzong, come over and celebrate."

Bronzong gave her a tired look. "I'm good."

"Come on, it won't hurt you!"

"I'm tired," muttered the bell shortly, floating off.

"He must still be embarrassed about being scared," said Ninetales.

"I was terrified," admitted Froslass.

"Still, he shouldn't be all by himself," said Mismagius, frowning.

**000**

"**Don't make friends, Bronzong," growled Bronzong. "You're here to win. That's that."**

**000**

"And so, the Deadly Darkrais must lose another player!" said Mew, laughing. "Well, I'll skip the formalities this time around. Arcanine, you've got invincibility."

Arcanine let out bark and walked up.

"Wooper…Diglett…Murkrow."

They went up to receive their Poke blocks.

"Luxio…Charmeleon…Golbat!"

**000**

"**Weavile," said Charmeleon.**

**000**

"**Hypno," said Alakazam with a sneer.**

**000**

"**Alakazam!" hissed Weavile.**

**000**

**Hypno smirked.**

**000**

"Gengar, you too…"

"Phew," said Gengar, floating up to grab his Poke block.

"…Hypno," said Mew. Hypno walked up and grabbed his Poke block. Weavile glanced at him, questioning. Hypno gave her a smile, and jerked his head at Alakazam. Weavile let out a sigh of relief.

"And now it's down to Weavile and Alakazam…well, Weavile, you lost your team the challenge, and Alakazam…I don't know, you're a threat."

"Thanks," said Alakazam, smiling to himself.

"So…who stays this time?"

Weavile grinned. Alakazam's smile turned into a frown, as he gave Weavile a look. Weavile's grin faltered. Was that pity?

"And the last Poke block goes to…Alakazam!"

"What?" asked Weavile, as Alakazam stepped up to grab his Poke block.

"Yep! You're out, Weavile!" crowed Mew. "Have a nice jump."

"Yeah, bye," muttered Charmeleon, as the others followed him out. Mew teleported away, but he still had the cameras on the scene, in case Weavile didn't go.

**000**

"**It was easy," said Hypno, smiling in the confessional. "All I had to do was bluff by saying Weavile wanted me in an alliance with her to vote everyone else off to the top. Alakazam couldn't call it false, or else he'd put himself under suspicion. I said that when Weavile realized that we were losing, she FAKED that little incident on the edge of the platform so the rest of the team wouldn't vote her off out of pity. But once Arcanine, Charmeleon, and the others heard that…well…they weren't too happy."**

"**I win this round, Alakazam," said Hypno, his smile growing more sinister. "Goodbye, Weavile."**

**000**

"But…I don't understand!" said Weavile, as Hypno walked over to her.

"It happens," he said soothingly.

"But…what about us?" asked Weavile. Hypno couldn't help it. An evil smirk appeared on his face.

"Us, Weavile?" he said, sounding mockingly surprised. "There is no us. You're used to couples breaking up. How does it feel?"

Weavile stared in horror as the truth dawned on her.

"Farewell, my sweet," said Hypno, giving her a parting smile. He laughed coldly as he left the room.

**000**

**Weavile sniffled in the confessional. "I…I…Hypno, you…"**

**She buried her face in her hands and began to sob.**

**000**

Weavile glumly headed for the drop. She looked up with her red, swollen eyes. Alakazam was leaning against the wall, waiting for her.

"I hate to say I told you so," said Alakazam. "I told you I'd get the last laugh. But-"

"Just shut up, Alakazam, I don't want to hear it right now!" hissed Weavile. Alakazam was shocked to see tears dripping down her face. She walked past him as Alakazam walked away. Weavile opened the door, but stopped.

"Alakazam?"

Alakazam stopped and stared back at her. Weavile's expression had twisted into an expression of hatred.

"Kick. Hypno's. Ass!" she growled venomously. Alakazam stared, before giving her a slow nod.

"I'll try," he promised. Weavile gave him a firm nod in response, before jumping out of the plane.

**000**

This had to be a shocking chapter. It kind of had to be. So Weavile left, and Alakazam got the last laugh, and his prediction from last chapter came true (that Hypno would get rid of Weavile before he got rid of Alakazam). And Hypno broke her heart and betrayed her. So, all of you Weavile haters, you can still hate her, but give her some pity.

Fun Fact: The reason why I made Weavile the villain was because I liked her- by being the villain, she was guaranteed to stay in the game for a long time. Of course, she's not the main villain this time around, which is why she's leaving somewhat earlier than last time.

Favorite Song Line: Anytime where Bronzong mentioned the magma. That kept me laughing.

And talking of Bronzong, a new fear has been revealed. I think Bronzong seemed a lot more realistic in this chapter than in other chapters, since he actually showed a fearful side. He DOES have some emotion…he just doesn't like to show it.

Just saying it now- Bronzong does not have a thing for Gardevoir. Just because every time our newly single Gardevoir hangs out with a single guy, everyone thinks that said guy likes her. Not the case. XD

Arcanine gets major points for being a hero. Even though Weavile is a mean lady, he still saves her. That takes guts.

About Heatran- I always intended to have a character that was very flamboyant and such come in. The reason I chose Heatran to be a transvestite was a pun on the name (-tran) and because it's the only legendary that can be boy or girl. Originally, an idea was for Hypno to be flamboyant, but that idea got scrapped, so I recycled it to Heatran (although Hypno wasn't gay in that original plan, which Heatran obviously is). I don't mean to offend anyone with Heatran's character, so please don't think of it that way.

And I can sense the Hypno hatred coming in already. But it seems like Alakazam is ready to fight to avenge Weavile. The question is…who will win? Hypno just won a major battle, but Alakazam won his battle against Weavile, too…it'll be interesting to see where it goes. Anyways, next chapter time!

Next Episode: Mew has to make an emergency stop when an issue is discovered. The contestants, meanwhile, have to compete in a challenge. One contestant can't stop thinking about another, while another two continue a long war. One contestant discovers something life changing, and at the end of the day, another is eliminated for causing too much trouble.

Weavile: Just…just review! Ugh!


	20. The Underground FailRoad!

And now it's time for the 20th Chapter! Woo-hoo!

And I am prepared for hatred. But I will not say anymore. Let's get going!

**000**

"Ah…first class RULES," said Mismagius, relaxing in her chair.

"You said it, babe," said Banette, closing his eyes and grinning. "At times like this, I wish I didn't have Insomnia."

"You want to be asleep next to THIS?" asked Mismagius, smirking.

Banette grinned. "True."

Gliscor slumped over and sighed.

"You miss Pidgeot, huh?" asked Gardevoir.

Gliscor nodded.

"I don't want to be mean, but she sort of brought it on herself," said Gardevoir awkwardly.

"Oh yeah, I know, I know," said Gliscor, nodding. "Even though she's my girlfriend…I have to admit, they way she was dogging Ninetales wasn't cool. I was against it…but since she's my girl…"

Gardevoir smiled. "You wanted to support her. No hard feelings, Gliscor."

Gliscor grinned. "Thanks."

**000**

"**It's kind of weird," admitted Mismagius. "Last season, we all hated Gliscor after what he did…but I think after we got over that accident, we all became good friends with him. And I'll admit, he's a good boyfriend to Pidgeot…even if he IS a bit easily flattered."**

**000**

"**It's kind of weird without Pidgeot around, and even though a few challenges have passed, I still miss her," admitted Gliscor. "I mean, I'm not gonna get DEPRESSED like she did, but…well, you know, I'm a little lonely…"**

**000**

Alakazam and Hypno were giving each other silent glares from across the losing class. Alakazam narrowed his eyes, and at the same time, Hypno smirked. Golbat was glancing from one to the other, confused, before talking to Alakazam.

"Dude…why don't you like Hypno? Why do you hate him with like…every fiber of your being?"

"He irks me," said Alakazam coldly.

"Mmkay," said Golbat, shrugging and flying away.

Alakazam was cursing in his head. There was no way to bring Weavile around now…there was no way to make her see reason. She was gone! There goes the only Pokémon Alakazam could trust. After all…what other Pokémon would understand what it was like to have been a villain, only to reform and fight against a new threat?

…

Wait a minute…

**000**

Luxio was bouncing around the hallways, screaming with delight.

"Uh…Luxio…don't you think we should get back to the losing compartment?" asked Diglett.

"No way!" shouted Luxio, running up the wall, and walking across the ceiling towards them. "This is fun!"

She then fell off of the ceiling and hit the floor. She smiled dazedly.

"How does she do that?" asked Diglett to Wooper.

"Luxio, how do you do that?" asked Wooper.

"I believe I can do it, so I can!" explained Luxio, nodding vigorously.

"That…doesn't make sense," said Diglett, shaking his head.

"Sense only holds you back!" said Luxio, running off again.

"Hey, wait up!"

**000**

"Charmeleon, can I speak with you?"

Charmeleon looked from his magazine to see Alakazam standing over him. He gave a slow nod, stood up, and stretched.

"Eh…sure," he said, frowning. Alakazam and he weren't the greatest of friends, however…and the Psychic wanted to talk to him. He was after something…Charmeleon could figure that much out.

Alakazam led him out into the hallways. He then turned to face the fire lizard.

"I'll be straight up- I require your assistance," said Alakazam.

"You need my help?" asked Charmeleon, arching a brow. "Why, exactly?"

"There is a new threat under the radar that I am trying to take out," explained Alakazam. "One that no one, minus myself, knows about."

"Which would be?" asked Charmeleon.

"Hypno," said Alakazam.

"Wait, what?" asked Charmeleon. "I know you may not like the dude, but he's pretty nice, and that's a pretty serious accusation."

"But a correct one," said Alakazam. "He formed an alliance comprising of Weavile and myself."

"You were in Hypno's alliance?" asked Charmeleon, confused. "So why are you trying to take him out…is this like what you did to Weavile last time?"

"No…I didn't trust him from the start…," said Alakazam. "And I can assure you, he doesn't trust me. I wanted to keep an eye on him, and that's the only reason why I joined. He's successfully taken out several members of this competition."

"Such as?" asked Charmeleon.

"He was involved in Dragonite's elimination, I know that for a fact," explained Alakazam. "Lapras was snooping around for clues about Dragonite's insomnia, and she vanishes after that…he wanted to eliminate Piloswine as well, who found out about his alliance. He's also responsible for Gabite getting eliminated-"

"WHAT?" asked Charmeleon, eyes flashing.

"Notice how he was working with her?" asked Alakazam. "He hypnotized her before the second round of the game show. He told her to fail her last question. That's why she lost and Arcanine won."

"…why are you telling me?" asked Charmeleon warily. It made perfect sense, but trust Alakazam to do that…

"Because you're the only one I can trust," said Alakazam, gritting his teeth. "You're the only one who's been a villain in the past and reformed. I'm doing the same thing…you ought to understand this. I tried to get Weavile on my side, but she was infatuated with him…look where it got her?"

Charmeleon thought it over for a moment. It did make a lot of sense…but he wanted some more answers.

"What happens after we deal with Hypno?" asked Charmeleon.

"We disband the alliance," said Alakazam. "I solemnly swear that I will not hold you hostage within this alliance."

Charmeleon frowned, thinking carefully…before he stuck out a hand. "Fine."

"We shall simply be The Duo," said Alakazam. "If I slip that word into conversation, you'll know if we have to meet."

"Got it," said Charmeleon.

**000**

"**Alakazam never really disliked me last time," said Charmeleon, shrugging. "He was more after Weavile- he and I actually got along pretty well. So…I hope I can trust him…let's just get rid of Hypno this challenge before the merge, and I can be free again. But if he really did that to Gabite, he might get scorched."**

**Charmeleon let some smoke flare out of his nostrils and grinned meanly.**

**000**

"Ugh…I hope we never get to see Heatran again," muttered Mew.

"He isn't that bad…a flamboyant transvestite, but not that bad," said Mewtwo.

"He didn't try to give you a lapdance before, did he?"

Mewtwo looked mortified. "Point taken."

"Right, so- wait…Mewtwo, what's that?" asked Mew, pointing to a gauge on the dashboard. It was flashing brightly. Mewtwo glanced at it.

"Look it up in the instruction manual?" suggested Mewtwo.

"No, I don't mean the button- I mean the gauge."

"Oh…oh, that's the fuel gauge," explained Mewtwo. "It means we need to pick up…fuel…because…"

"WE'RE OUT?" asked Mew. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T WE GET ANYMORE?"

"I was busy at the lawsuit!" snarled Mewtwo. "Why didn't you buy some?"

"WE HAVE NO MONEY- WE PAID IT ALL TO KYOGRE, YOU BOOB!" spat Mew.

"Oh…right…I sold all of our spare gas tanks," said Mewtwo, smacking his forehead.

"Great…we'll have to go drill for petroleum or something…," muttered Mew. "Where are we supposed to find a desert right now?"

"Right below us," said Mewtwo, pointing down. He was right- though they had only recently left Mt. Stark, Mew had forgotten that there was a desert nearby.

"Well…," said Mew. "That would work…but…but what about the challenge? We're going to be busy drilling underground…and…and…"

The bulb in Mew's brain flickered on. "Mewtwo, I'm brilliant."

"Though my opinion differs, I assume you thought of an idea?"

"Yep…this is even greater than all of our Hitmonlee schemes," said Mew, smirking. "I'm going to go take care of the supplies. You park the plane."

"After I dump them out, right?"

"Duh," said Mew, grinning evilly.

**000**

"Why are we in the middle of nowhere?" asked Banette grouchily.

"Shut up and find out, ziplip," said Mewtwo with a sneer.

"Welcome to Route 228, the only desert route in Sinnoh!" said Mew, smiling.

"And…as asked…why are we in the middle of nowhere?" asked Banette.

"We're here to meet Cacturne," said Mew, smirking. "This is where he comes from, after all."

"What?" asked Hypno. "He can't come back, he was voted off!"

"You never know what'll happen when the merge hits…," said Mew. "But yes…we managed to get him flown in to help us out with something."

"What's going on?" asked Gardevoir, feeling a sinking feeling.

"We're low on fuel- we need Cacturne to tell us the best location to dig for it," explained Mew. "He'll be here soon, but I'm getting you started on the challenge first."

"Which is…what?" asked Mismagius impatiently. Mew pressed a button. An explosion rippled through the sand, leaving a giant hole in the earth.

"Follow me down and find out," said Mew, laughing maniacally. Everyone followed him down.

Mewtwo sighed, bored. Suddenly, out of the sky dropped Cacturne, who began to stretch.

"You just missed everyone," said Mewtwo.

"I told Ho-oh to move a little faster, but he was too busy telling me a joke," explained the scarecrow.

"So…where do we dig?" asked Mewtwo.

Cacturne looked around, before frowning. "To be honest…I think you're parked directly on the best spot…y'see, that rock over there, the one shaped like a Drifblim fighting a Kangaskhan?"

"Oh. Yeah, I see it."

"Yeah, that marks the spot where you should start digging, but since you're only a few yards away from it, you should be good."

"Ah."

There was a long silence.

"What do I do now?" asked Cacturne.

"Well, you're not allowed to interfere with the challenge- something Mew said about there being too much drama with Gardevoir, and with it not being good for ratings…I guess you can just hang here."

"Oh…mmkay."

…

"You're not planning to bring me back for the merge, are you?" asked Cacturne, frowning.

"I have a different idea on who to bring back, but I don't know- Mew says you bring great ratings, so he might bring you back."

Cacturne groaned.

**000**

"Welcome…to the UNDERGROUND!" shouted Mew, gesturing to the labyrinth of tunnels that surrounded them.

"Oh boy!" shouted Diglett, as Wooper poured him out of his wheelbarrow. "This'll be awesome!"

"Yeah, for once, Diglett may be useful," admitted Mew. "This is going to be a secret base challenge!"

"Secret bases?" asked Murkrow. "Whaddya mean?"

"Simple…you all dig a secret base. Each base will contain a flag inside of them. Each flag also has a button on them. Your goal is to take a flag from your enemies base but leave the button behind. You get to press the button and…the base goes BOOM!"

"What if someone gets hurt?" asked Golbat, eyes wide.

"Golbat, you get hurt in every challenge- why should this be different?" said Mew, sighing in irritation. "Anyways, the goal is to destroy everyone's secret base."

"But then…what's the point of stealing the flags?" asked Mismagius.

"Ah…you see, the two members of each team that get the most flags get immunity next time…and they won't have to take part in the next challenge, either," said Mew. "Oh, and if their team loses, they're immune for this round."

"But you can't simply run around stealing flags, or else your own will be easily stolen," added Alakazam.

"The know-it-all is correct," said Mew. "So you must pick your goals carefully. Your team wins if you destroy all of the bases, but you can guarantee your own safety by simply stealing flags. You've got an hour to dig your bases into the sides of these walls. After that, the contest will begin!"

The remaining players ran off quickly. Froslass built her base in a corner, far away from everyone else. Hypno did the same. Banette and Mismagius put their bases in the same hallway, so one of them could guard and the other could steal flags. Gardevoir hid hers in a long hallway, but she made the tunnel into it so small, you'd have to crawl to get inside. Bronzong decided to be sneaky, and after making his base, he made a thin wall of mud to cover the wall. Murkrow made hers towards the ceiling of the caverns, hard to reach. Golbat tried and failed to do the same thing, so he just made a small base. Gliscor managed to pull off what Golbat didn't, and he hid in the sand in front of his hole. Ninetales and Arcanine both dug under the ground, and made tiny tunnels into their bases. Alakazam made his base practically impenetrable, setting up pits and using Light Screen and Reflect to guard his base. Charmeleon made a simple base in an extremely obvious location- but who wanted to mess with him trying to get inside? Wooper, Diglett, and Piloswine all found a dead end and set up all three of their bases there…this was easy, since Diglett was among them. Gengar dug a hole in the ground and covered it with sand, before he put his base directly behind it.

Mew shouted into his megaphone. "All attacks are allowed, but do not aim to seriously injure! The challenge begins NOW!"

**000**

"**Well, as much as I'd like to use my hypnosis, that wouldn't be wise of me," said Hypno, frowning. "Then everyone would know my secrets…"**

**000**

"**I think Luxio and Wooper should guard, while I steal flags," said Diglett. "After all, I love the Underground…then again, maybe I'll just hang with them."**

**000**

"**I get to attack stuff?" asked Charmeleon, grinning widely. "WOO HOO!"**

**000**

"_Banette!"_

Banette, who was running down a narrow passageway, stopped dead.

"Gardevoir?" he asked. "Where are you?"

"_In my base…I'm using telepathy to speak to you. Everyone else on our team can hear me as well. I've located some of the bases."_

"Such as?" asked Mismagius, glancing around.

"_Golbat's is on the ground in a passage…Froslass, you're pretty close to him. Charmeleon's is out in the open, but he's guarding it, so be careful. Gengar is sitting in a dead end, waiting, and Hypno is far off in a corner."_

"So which ones should we trash first?" asked Gliscor, still hiding in the sand.

"_Well, Alakazam is at the end of a passage, but he has to have some trick up his sleeve. I can't find Murkrow's, so that should be a problem. Diglett, Luxio, and Wooper are all grouped together at a dead end…those will be the last ones to fall, if I can guess. Try and take the flags and destroy the bases of those closest to you. Once only the difficult bases remain, we can take those ones on all together!"_

Alakazam smirked, pulling out of the conversation. Perfect…if only Gardevoir knew that he, being a powerful Psychic, could easily pull into her telepathic thoughts…he couldn't hear the responses of others, but he could hear her in the telepathic channel.

"_I've located most of their bases," _said Alakazam in Charmeleon, Arcanine, and Gengar's heads._ "Ninetales and Gardevoir's are small, and hard to get into- we should let Diglett handle them. Banette and Mismagius are together, and there will be one guard at all times. Froslass is in a corner near Golbat. I haven't managed to locate Gliscor or Bronzong yet. Pass on the message to the others."_

**000**

**Arcanine shivered. "Dude…voices in my head…not cool…kind of creepy…"**

**000**

Froslass was rushing towards Golbat's makeshift base when it exploded. Golbat flew out, covered in soot. He hit the wall of the cavern and then smacked against the floor, coughing feebly.

"I set it off…by accident," he croaked.

"Golbat is OUT of the game!" shouted Mew.

Froslass glanced at him, before floating into the base. She floated out with a slightly singed flag and disappeared.

Murkrow landed next to Golbat. "You okay, bud?"

"Why is it always dangerous?" whispered Golbat. "Why couldn't we have gone hunting for treasure instead?"

"Treasure huntin'?" asked Murkrow.

"Yeah…the Underground is full of rare stuff…treasure, gems, ancient objects…"

Murkrow went rigid, before dollar signs appeared in her eyes.

"Murkow, you are makin' big bucks tonight!" she cackled, flying off, before she started digging into every wall with her beak. Golbat stared, before he sighed and followed her.

**000**

Ninetales crawled out of her base, before covering the entrance with some rocks and dust. Then she disappeared down the corridor. She paused, sniffing around. Aha! Arcanine and Gengar had been by recently.

She followed Arcanine's scent into…a wall?

"Where'd he go?" she muttered, glancing around. Then she noticed a hole in the ground.

"Ah…there's his base!" whispered Ninetales, crouching down and slipping into it. Once she got inside, she grabbed the flag in her jaws, before pressing the button and quickly tunneling out.

She bounded out of the tunnel, and into Arcanine. Arcanine stared in shock.

"Hey!"

"Sorry," said Ninetales, smiling sweetly, as Arcanine's base exploded.

"Arcanine, you are OUT!" shouted Mew.

Arcanine frowned, before shaking it off. "Ah well…you won't be smiling for long!"

"Why is that?" asked Ninetales. Far away, and explosion went off.

"Ninetales, you are out!"

"But…how?" asked Ninetales, shocked. Suddenly, something came speeding down the hall, passing Ninetales and Arcanine in a flash.

"What…on earth…was THAT?" asked Ninetales, eyes wide.

"Diglett is VERY useful," said Arcanine, smirking. "He's got speed and tunneling abilities we'd never even DREAM OF."

"Shit…," said Ninetales. She ran off.

"Gardevoir," she whispered.

"_Yes?"_

"Watch out for Diglett," said Ninetales. "He can dig through any wall and find our bases!"

"_Understood. I'll warn the others."_

**000**

Bronzong sighed, lounging in his base. Since he had covered it up with dirt, no one would EVER find it…he supposed that scheming would pass the time now. But then Gardevoir's warning came through.

"Crap…forgot about Diglett," muttered Bronzong, thinking carefully. "Ah…"

He carefully started placing rocks around the flag. If Diglett thought about popping his head up here, he was in for a nasty surprise…

**000**

Hypno silently sneaked down the halls, before seeing Mismagius floating along. He ducked behind a wall.

"Alright…I simply need a distraction," said Hypno.

"Excellent," said Banette, nodding behind him.

"Right…you go and…and…," said Hypno, before turning to see Banette in confusion. Banette grinned, before hitting Hypno with a Shadow Ball. Hypno flew down the hall, before hitting the ground. He winced in pain.

"Sorry, buddy, try again some other time," said Banette, grinning.

Hypno narrowed his eyes and slouched away. Banette headed to Mismagius.

"Hey, I'll take over guarding…Hypno's base is in a corner, so go for that…"

Mismagius smirked and floated off.

**000**

Diglett popped back up with Luxio and Diglett. "How're we doing?"

"The only one we've seen so far in these caves is Golbat and Murkrow," said Wooper, shrugging. "And they just flew away after Golbat nodded to us."

"Why is no one coming after us?" asked Diglett.

"Because we're super awesome!" said Luxio, popping out of the ground. "Diglett, I dug more holes, just like you said!"

"Great!" said Diglett. They were at the end of a long tunnel, which Diglett, Wooper, and Luxio had rigged with booby traps. "Anything else?"

"I left for a little while," said Luxio. "I have successfully turned the S.S. Kyogre, which is right above us, into a bomb!"

Diglett and Wooper exchanged a glance. "Really?"

"Yes…but only used as a last resort," said Luxio proudly.

"Right," said Diglett, rolling his eyes. "So…uh…what else?"

"I put some mines in the ground!" said Wooper.

"Where'd you get mines?" asked Diglett, shocked.

"Luxio dug in the walls and used some gems and stuff to make them," explained Wooper.

"I don't believe that," said Diglett skeptically.

Suddenly, a lone figure started slinking down the hallway. Ninetales was approaching the three of them.

"Stay back!" said Luxio, pulling out a button with her tail.

"Okay…I can beat Luxio, Diglett has no limbs, and while Wooper's water is problem, I should be fast enough," said Ninetales to herself. "Gardevoir, can't you come help?"

"_Uh…I'm…busy guarding…"_

Ninetales took a step closer.

"One more step, and I'll set off the mines!" said Luxio dramatically.

"Oh please," said Ninetales. "At least make your bluff believable."

"Wooper!" shouted Luxio. Wooper headbutted the switch. Nearby, a section of dirt exploded. Ninetales leapt back, eyes wide with astonishment.

"RETREAT!" shouted Wooper, shooting sprays of water at her. Ninetales darted down the hall.

"We'll be back!" she called over her shoulder.

"Gardevoir…we have a problem," said Ninetales. "We have to save Diglett, Luxio, and Wooper for last…there's no way we can catch them unless we have everyone work together.

"_Why?"_

"Because…they're insane," said Ninetales, shaking her head.

**000**

**Gardevoir sighed. "I sort of sat in my base the whole time, until Banette called for help. I kind of wanted to be alone…what if Cacturne got sent into the underground?"**

**000**

Mismagius grinned as Hypno's base exploded. "Gotcha!"

"Hypno is done!"

Hypno, who was busy looking for Gliscor's base, stopped dead. "What?'

"Mismagius stole your flag and headed out of there!"

Hypno gritted his teeth. A chuckle was heard in his brain.

Hypno glanced around wildly. Was that Alakazam? No…he was just imagining it. But all the same…he had better guard his thoughts with his powers…

**000**

Charmeleon tossed Banette aside, before dusting off his hands. "What's the matter, puppet boy? Can't get past me?"

"Quiet, charcoal breath," muttered Banette, struggling up.

"Gardevoir, come and help me," he whispered. "I can't take him on my own."

Alakazam was using his mind to contact Charmeleon. _"How is it going?"_

"They haven't got past me yet," muttered Charmeleon. "How many of us are left?"

"_I'm still in the game…the three stooges are as well. That leaves you, Murkrow, and Gengar, and…ah…drat. Gengar's base was just destroyed by Mismagius."_

"That means her and Banette's base is unguarded!" said Charmeleon. "Should I abandon my post and go after it?"

"_No, you keep Banette distracted. I'll get Arcanine to-"_

Alakazam stopped speaking.

Mew called out that Froslass's base had been found and destroyed by Arcanine.

Charmeleon grinned, glancing at Banette, who was trying to get close again.

"Listen, pal…while you waste your time with me, your teammates are going down," said Charmeleon, snickering. "You've already lost Ninetales and Froslass. Why not back off and-"

"Attack!" yelled Ninetales, pouncing on Charmeleon from behind.

"What the heck?" snarled Charmeleon. "Get off!"

Banette tried to sneak by, but Charmeleon hurled Ninetales at him. Banette ducked, but Charmeleon swung his fiery tail to push Banette back.

"Gardevoir, come on…you can't keep hiding…," he spat. "Cacturne would never approve of that."

Charmeleon smirked, before he grabbed Banette and tossed him away.

**000**

Gengar sighed, floating down the caverns. Alakazam had ordered him to catch Mismagius and Banette off guard, but Mismagius had managed to chase him away. Alakazam was silently pulling all of the strings. Arcanine's job was to lure Mismagius away from her base, while Charmeleon was handling Ninetales and Banette. Froslass and Hypno were squaring off at the moment, so Gengar was told to go and try and find the bases of Gliscor and Bronzong.

He rounded a corner and found a base high up on the wall. That was Murkrow's…maybe Gliscor had done the same thing!

He floated off quickly, looking around. The next minute, Froslass floated into the passage, having ditched Hypno.

"Is that…Murkrow's base?" asked Froslass. She began to float up to it, when out of nowhere, Hypno appeared again.

"Back away!" he said, using a psychic blast to push Froslass away. Froslass fled down the hall.

**000**

Diglett, Wooper, and Luxio were playing cards.

"Got any sixteens?" asked Luxio.

Wooper sighed and handed her a queen.

"Wooper…a queen is only worth twelve…you know that right?" whispered Diglett. "I didn't give her my queen when she asked me for a sixteen-"

"Do you really want to argue with her?" asked Wooper, arching a brow.

"No," said Diglett, surprised. "That was surprisingly…sensible of you."

"Cool," said Luxio, overhearing but unconcerned. "Now give me that sixteen, Diglett, you cheater!"

Diglett sighed, and nudged his queen towards her. "I'm going to go hunt down some more flags."

He popped back into the ground

**000**

"Murkrow, don't you think we should actually be…participating?" asked Golbat, as Murkrow grabbed another gem out of the wall. Several holes were littering the wall around her.

"Nah," said Murkrow, still grinning happily. "Dis, my friend, is a much more worthwhile pastime."

She examined the rock in her hand. "Hmmm…another Fire Stone. This'll fetch a pretty penny."

"But…but what about your base?" asked Golbat.

"It's well hidden!"

"But half of those Pokémon on the other team can float!" protested Golbat.

Murkrow sighed. "Tell ya what…after I pluck dis gem out, we go back and check. Does dat work for ya?"

"Fine."

Murkrow grinned and eyed her next prize. A pretty purple stone was in the wall.

"Come to Mama Murkrow!" she yelled, prying it out with her beak.

She then let out a squawk of surprise as she started to glow.

"What's going on?" asked Golbat. Murkrow glowed with a bright, harsh light…her body grew larger, and more plump. The "hat" on her head became bigger. A white mane of fur appeared around her neck. White crescents appeared under her eyes.

"Murkrow…that was a Dusk Stone!" said Golbat, eyes wide. "You evolved into…"

"A Honchkrow!" gasped Honchkrow, eyeing her reflection in a gem. "Well damn. Ain't I a sight?"

She started preening herself a little.

"Uh…wow…," said Mew. "Congratulations, Honchkrow!"

**000**

"Murkrow evolved?" asked Ninetales.

"That doesn't sound good," said Banette grimly.

Charmeleon smirked. "Doesn't make matters easier for you, does it?"

"No, but we'll manage!" shouted Gardevoir, pushing Charmeleon down with her Psychic powers. "Get him!"

Ninetales and Banette immediately pounced on Charmeleon, restraining the lizard, who began to thrash furiously.

"That's not fair!" he snarled. Gardevoir ran into Charmeleon's base, stole his flag, and ran off as the base exploded.

"Yes!" yelled Ninetales, running off.

"Good job! Charmeleon's base has been destroyed, and Froslass has managed to get Honchkrow's base as well!" shouted Mew. "And…oh…Gardevoir's base has been located by Diglett…she's ALSO out of the game!"

"Wait…that means…crap…Mismagius is guarding by herself!" said Banette. He ran, but Charmeleon grabbed his head and slammed him into the ground.

"Sorry, pal…you're staying with me," said Charmeleon, grinning.

**000**

Gengar was slipping down the passageways, trying to avoid being seen. The only one he had run into so far was a speeding Diglett, who was rushing off with Gardevoir's flag. Gengar frowned. Where the heck were Gliscor and Bronzong.

He rounded a corner and stared. There was a base. In plain sight. Gengar frowned.

"Okay, I'm not THAT gullible," muttered Gengar. He started to walk away, before stopping. The only bases left were the ones that belonged to his own team (which he knew the locations of), Mismagius, and Banette, which were together. So…that meant…

"This has to be Gliscor or Bronzong's," said Gengar. He frowned. "I haven't seen them lately, though…maybe they're guarding it."

Gengar floated through the air, before dropping a punch of rocks all over the ground. No booby traps…

**000**

"**To be honest, with my bad luck, I should've known it was a trap," said Gengar, sighing.**

**000**

Gengar touched the ground gingerly, before stomping on it. Nothing. Gengar grinned.

"Alright, flag, here I come!" he crowed. Suddenly, a claw shot out of the ground and clamped down on Gengar. Gengar's eyes widened as Gliscor burst from the sand.

"Not today, pal," said Gliscor, twirling Gengar over his head before tossing him down the passageway.

"I'll be back!" vowed Gengar.

Gliscor groaned. They were on the offensive. He just hoped things were going just as well for the others.

**000**

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" shouted Honchkrow, dive-bombing Mismagius.

"Stop it!" said Mismagius, flailing wildly. Gardevoir was locked in combat with Golbat, with Arcanine and Ninetales circling each other.

"Damn, girl…I knew you wanted to pounce on me," said Arcanine, smirking.

"Ha," said Ninetales, though she was blushing. "In your dreams."

"Wow, I must be talking in my sleep!"

"Will you two cut it out?" snarled Mismagius, dodging Honchkrow again. At the end of a tunnel, a figure appeared.

"What's that?" asked Golbat, squinting before Gardevoir hit him.

The answer was given as Diglett rushed forward, zigzagging and knocking everyone over, teammate and enemy alike. He rushed into Mismagius's base and triggered the explosion, before doing the same to Banette.

"WOW! DIGLETT TOOK OUT BOTH OF OUR GHOSTS!"

**000**

"**Seriously?" asked Mismagius. "He's a mole. This entire challenge was completely unfair to us!"**

**000**

"**I like being in my element," said Diglett, nodding vigorously.**

**000**

Gardevoir and the remaining Cresselias, minus Gliscor and Bronzong, gathered together in the tunnels of the Underground.

"We've only got four bases left," said Gardevoir. "Alakazam, Wooper, Diglett, and Luxio. I know for a fact that the trio is together, so that leaves Alakazam. If we rush him, we should be good."

Then she stiffened. "Uh-oh. Guys, Gliscor's in trouble! Banette, you go and help him. Girls, stick with me. Break!"

Banette floated away, while Gardevoir led the other girls to a narrow passageway. At the end stood Alakazam, smirking.

"Ah…so you've come at last," said Alakazam, smirking.

"That's right…it's four on one, Alakazam," said Ninetales. "You've got no assistance now!"

"But at the same time, the same thing is happening to Gliscor," countered Alakazam. "So…let's see if Gliscor can handle Charmeleon, Arcanine, and Gengar longer than I can handle you four."

"Attack!" shouted Mismagius, floating forward. Alakazam smirked and used his psychic powers. This would be interesting.

Mismagius stared as a rock fell and almost hit her. She floated off to one side to avoid being hit. More rocks fell from the ceiling. Froslass looked up and was almost hit, but Gardevoir intervened and tossed it back at Alakazam. Grimacing, he shattered it with his mind.

"Not going to work," said Gardevoir.

"You want to get into a battle of telekinesis?" asked Alakazam, smirking. "Very well. I accept."

**000**

"Got any threes?" asked Mewtwo, sitting outside the S.S. Kyogre.

"Go fish," said Cacturne.

Mewtwo growled. "Alright, screw this. Let me go check on the S.S. Kyogre, okay?"

"Sure," said Cacturne, shrugging.

**000**

Ninetales yelped as she fell down into a pitfall, but Froslass caught her and pulled her out. Alakazam was frowning- they were making their way closer. If they got up to him, he'd lose for sure.

"_I could use some assistance. How hard can it be to get Gliscor's flag!"_

"_For the record, it's two Fire-types versus a Ground-type, and two Ghost-types duking it out," _snarled Charmeleon in his head. _"Get off our backs."_

Alakazam set off another barrage of rocks, but Mismagius, Froslass, and Gardevoir all destroyed them effortlessly. Alakazam tried to push them back with his powers, but when Froslass and Mismagius used shadow balls on him, he was forced to abandon his offense and dodge. Gardevoir began to launch rocks back at him, while Alakazam was forced to use his own rocks to defend himself.

"Not bad," spat Alakazam. "But I- UGH!"

Ninetales, who had been sneaking along the walls, finally reached the Psychic and hit him with a jet of fire before pinning him down. Alakazam cursed under his breath as Gardevoir and the others made their way to his base. Mismagius tried to float in, but she was blocked by a shimmering wall.

"What the heck?"

"Light Screen and Reflect," said Gardevoir, feeling the barriers. Gardevoir glanced at Alakazam. "Impressive."

"I aim to please," said Alakazam, smirking cleverly.

"There has to be a way we can get in!" said Mismagius.

"You'll either need to break it with Brick Break, or wait it out," said Alakazam, shrugging. "But since I found a Light Clay down here, those barriers will last awhile."

"Gliscor knows Brick Break!" piped up Froslass. "I'll get him, then help Banette fend off the others! You guys take care of the final three."

"And what's stopping me from setting up more traps here?" asked Alakazam.

"Because…you're coming with us!" said Mismagius, grinning as she dragged Alakazam along.

**000**

BOOM!

Gliscor groaned as his base exploded. Charmeleon twirled a flag above his head.

"You put up a good fight, mate, but I'm sad to say we win this round," said Charmeleon. "Now all we have to do is find Bronzong!"

"Which you won't do," said Banette feebly. "None of us know where he is."

"We'll see about that," rasped Charmeleon. "C'mon…let's go!"

The three Deadly Darkrais ran off. A few moments later, Froslass rounded the corner.

"Gliscor, we need you to smash down Alakazam's barriers with Brick Break.

Gliscor groaned.

**000**

"So uh…what are we going to do?" asked Diglett, gulping. Gardevoir, Mismagius, and Ninetales were all waiting at the end of the tunnel. Team Vent exchanged a glance.

"Fend them off!" said Luxio.

"Yeah, I mean, Alakazam still has his base!" said Wooper. "Even though he's being held hostage right now!"

Mismagius had Alakazam grabbed by the foot. "Will you put me down, you ghoulish girl?"

"No way," said Mismagius, sticking out her tongue.

"Right…I forgot," said Diglett, nodding. "Alakazam is still-"

There was a distant explosion.

"Alakazam is out!"

"Drat…they must've gotten Gliscor to get past my barriers," muttered Alakazam.

"So these are our last three!" said Mismagius.

"_Arcanine, Charmeleon, Honchkrow, Golbat…get here, now. Gengar, keep searching for Bronzong. We need everyone here to defend our final bases."_

Banette sauntered around the corner, limping. "Never fight Charmeleon head on- he's a psycho."

"Aw, poor baby," said Mismagius, smirking. "Don't worry…once we win, we'll-"

Mew appeared, glancing down at everyone. "Ohohohoho! It would appear we're at the final stand of the Deadly Darkrais! Only these three and Bronzong remain! So…I think this calls for something special!"

DING!

Everyone groaned.

"Song time!" said Mew.

Luxio and Wooper exchanged a glance. They both nodded. Luxio pressed a button, and a mine exploded, sending smoke and dust everywhere.

((Author's Note: And finally, Team Vent gets their own awesome song, although the main vocalist is Diglett with Wooper and Luxio as side vocalists. Because they rock. This one is pretty funky and rocking, so it should be good. This song is called "Dig It!"))

When the dust settled, Luxio and Wooper were wearing sunglasses.

Luxio: _Welcome to the Underground!  
Team Vent's gonna make some sound!_

Wooper: _Come and listen, girls and boys!  
Team Vent's gonna make some noise!_

(Diglett pops out of the ground, wearing shades)

Diglett: _Welcome to the world below…  
On the Total Pokémon Show!  
Come on, show the world your face!  
It's time to build a secret base!_

All: _Come on, we don't want no trouble!  
Don't turn our bases to rubble!  
This may look easy, it may seem!  
But don't underestimate our team!_

Diglett: _We make our final stand…  
In this subterranean land…  
We'll take you on. Bring it on!  
WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?_

Luxio and Wooper: _Can…you…dig it?_

Diglett: _This world beneath the earth!_

Luxio and Wooper: _Just dig it!_

Diglett: _Come on! Show us you're worth!  
We may go down after a while…  
But we will go down with style!_

Luxio and Wooper: _Just dig it!_

Diglett: _Just dig it…yeah…_

…

Diglett: _Why do you all look so scared?  
You had better be prepared!  
Watch out 'cause this may get rough…  
Trust me, guys, we're pretty tough!_

All: _Don't you ever call us weak!_

Wooper: _Even though we're limbless…_

Luxio: _And we're freaks!_

All: _We'll all turn the other cheek!  
We'd rather let our actions speak!_

Luxio and Wooper: (_Oooooh…_)

Diglett: _We make our final stand…  
In this subterranean land…  
We'll take you on. Bring it on!  
WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?_

Luxio and Wooper: Can…you…dig it?

Diglett: This world beneath the earth!

Luxio and Wooper: Just dig it!

Diglett: _Come on! Show us what you're worth!  
We may go down after a while…  
But we will go down with style!_

Luxio and Wooper: _Just dig it!_

Diglett: _Just dig it_…ONE MORE TIME!

Luxio and Wooper: _Can…you…dig it?_

Diglett: _This world beneath the earth!_

Luxio and Wooper: _Just dig it!_

Diglett: _Come on! Show us what you're worth!  
We may go down after a while…  
But we will go down with style!_

Luxio and Wooper: _Just dig it!_

Diglett: _Just dig it…yeah…_

All: DIG IT!

Wooper: Word, dog.

The Cool Cresselias just stared.

"ATTACK!" shouted Banette.

They all ran forward, but Luxio was ready for them. She started mashing buttons, causing several mines to blow up all around the Cool Cresselias.

"MINES?" asked Mismagius. "That's crazy! How'd they get freaking MINES?"

"Just don't get hit and move!" ordered Gardevoir, dodging an explosion, before she fell into a pitfall. She used her telekinesis to pull herself out.

"Ugh…Wooper, set off the catapult!" said Diglett.

Wooper grinned, before he hopped on the end of a makeshift catapult, hurling a barrage of pebbles at the Cool Cresselias.

"This is madness!" said Ninetales.

"THIS IS-," began Luxio, eyes blazing.

"Not now," said Diglett sternly.

"Sorry."

"How could they have made all of this with just…stuff they found underground?" asked Ninetales in disbelief. "There's no logic to it!"

"It's Luxio," said Gardevoir.

"True."

Luxio threw another switch which set off…lasers?

"Okay, this is where I draw the line," said Banette. "LASERS? Now we're talking insane."

"Don't give up!" shouted Froslass, arriving on the scene with Gliscor. In pursuit were a few members of the Deadly Darkrais, including Charmeleon, Honchkrow, and Arcanine.

Gliscor flew through the lasers and drew closer to the three of them. Froslass and Mismagius evaded them next, and continue their attack.

"Guys, can't you find Bronzong any quicker?" asked Wooper, pressing more switches. "We can't hold them off much longer!"

"It's okay…I have my secret weapon!" shouted Luxio, pulling out a big red button. "Behold, my bomb made from the S.S. Kyogre!"

"OH SHIT!" yelled Gliscor, backing away.

Luxio grinned and pawed the button. Everyone started to run away.

Nothing happened, except a beeping noise. Luxio frowned and pressed it again. Another beep.

"Oh," she said.

Gliscor grinned. "It was a bluff! You little liar- here we come!"

Everyone resumed rushing Team Vent's bases. Luxio frowned, looking behind her, before she let out a laugh of delight!"

"Silly me, that was the wrong button!" said Luxio, pulling out a black button with a skull on it.

"We're not falling for that twice!" snarled Banette, leaping closer.

Luxio pressed the button. An ominous rumbling was heard, followed by a bright white light.

**000**

Cacturne glanced at the S.S. Kyogre. "What's taking Mewtwo so long-?"

**BOOM!**

**000**

When the dust cleared, the entire desert was a mess. Bits of plane parts were everywhere, while the force of the explosion had blown all of the campers out of the ground. Thankfully, for most, the hard rocky earth prevented them from getting too damaged from the explosion. Others…weren't so lucky.

Mew shook his head as he stood up. What the hell…?

"Mew!"

Cacturne was running towards him. "The S.S. Kyogre was blown up somehow! Mewtwo was inside when it happened!"

Mew's eyes widened. "Oh no…no…NO!"

He floated towards the ruins of the plane.

"Do you think Mewtwo's okay?" asked Cacturne.

"Forget him, my PLANE! Oh baby…no baby, no!"

Cacturne rolled his eyes. Typical Mew.

"Well…this has been interesting," said Cacturne. "Dragonite's picking me up soon. I'll go meet him."

"Yes…," said Mew, tears pouring down his face. "I'll grieve…peacefully."

"You might want to find what set it off!" called Cacturne over his shoulder.

Mew perked up. He whirled around and stared at all of the campers, most of which were groaning in pain.

"Man…my head hurts," said Charmeleon, wincing.

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?" roared Mew angrily.

Silence. The Luxio piped up.

"AHAHAHA!" she shouted, laughing. "And they said I couldn't build a bomb! Shows you right! Non-believers, I mock you! Mock you!"

"Yeah?" asked Mew, pointing a finger at Luxio. Never had any of the contestants seen him so mad. "Well…I hope you're happy and having a good laugh, Luxio. You'd best enjoy it. Because you want to know what?"

"You're a cyborg?" asked Luxio curiously. Mew started staring at her for a long time, before he shook his head.

"No. YOU'RE DONE! GONE! FINISHED! YOU'RE OUT OF THE GAME! AUTOMATICALLY ELIMINATED!"

**000**

**Luxio laughed madly inside of the destroyed confessional. "Ahahaha! Get rid of the strongest player, Mew? Do not worry- my army of mutant Lunatone will come and feast on your blood in the night! Aha!"**

"**Wooper, Diglett- I want you two to win…especially because I need you to watch Mew's movements while I get the army all geared up! THIS IS A DECLARATION OF WAR!"**

"**Well…at least I leave with a…bang," said Luxio, giggling. She began to laugh crazily.**

"**GET OUT OF MY DESTROYED PLANE!" shouted Mew.**

**000**

**Charmeleon's eyes were horrified. "Damn."**

**000**

**Diglett looked sad. "Luxio may be kind of…off, but she's still my friend…hopefully Wooper and I can get really far…"**

**He sighed. "I don't dig this…"**

**000**

Mew was livid, even after Luxio walked away. "Well, thanks to the nutjob, we all have to stay in the broken down plane! Deadly Darkrais, since she's your teammate, you all get to clean up her mess! And find Mewtwo, too!"

The Deadly Darkrais all groaned.

"Oh, and guess what? Since all of the flags got burnt in the explosion, no one gets that immunity and bonus I promised! Have fun for the night!" shouted Mew. He shook his head. "I need a latte…shit…Mewtwo always got the lattes…crap."

**000**

Alakazam was walking through the desert, thinking to himself. He had lost his chance to get rid of Hypno…that didn't sound good in his thoughts.

And speaking of devils…

"Good evening," said Hypno, walking up behind Alakazam, smiling.

"Why the polite greeting?" queried Alakazam. "You must know by now that we are not friends."

Hypno looked appalled. Almost hurt, but Alakazam wasn't going to fall for it. "I'm shocked, Alakazam. Whatever happened to the Three?"

"It was over as soon as Weavile hopped off of the plane," said Alakazam, eyes cold. "I know you were involved in her elimination. I knew that you would turn on her. I knew all along. You're lucky she was stupid. I'm not going to be so easy for you to dispatch."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Hypno softly, still smiling.

"Why are you acting as if you know something I don't?" asked Alakazam, scowling.

"No, Alakazam, I know something you THINK I don't," corrected Hypno. "I've noticed something, Alakazam. You perform very well in all types of challenges…including physical based ones. In addition…wouldn't a clever Alakazam have gotten rid of me by now?"

"What are you implying?" asked Alakazam, feeling uneasy. He couldn't know…how could he know?

"Well, curiosity got the better of me, I'm afraid," said Hypno, smiling serenely. "That day I hypnotized Gabite during the quiz show challenge…I had her get something for me…the files Mew has about the contestants. Yours was…rather interesting…one of the few I asked for in particular…others included Cacturne, Banette, Luxio, Gengar, and Weavile."

"And your point?" asked Alakazam.

"Well…you seem to show more physical strength and less intelligence than a normal Alakazam," said Hypno. "Why is that?"

"Say it," spat Alakazam. "I know you want to."

Hypno smirked. "Don't want to admit it?"

Alakazam's eyes were blazing with hatred.

"There's nothing wrong with having a STUPID, DUMB, STRONG Machamp as a father, is there Alakazam?" asked Hypno. "Tut tut…you ought to be more proud of your parents and heritage."

He turned away. "But ask yourself this…do you really have the brains to get me out of this game? Or are you all talk?"

Without waiting for an answer, he sauntered away.

Alakazam's eyes burned.

**000**

**Alakazam sat in the ruined confessional. "That does it."**

**000**

Ninetales watched the sunset. They were being forced to stay in the ruined plane for the night, so they had to spend the night in the desert. The teams had not much to do, since Luxio was automatically eliminated. Gardevoir, Froslass, Banette, and Mismagius had been talking closely together, but when Ninetales tried to get involved, they just said they were discussing Cacturne. Ninetales didn't really want to hear about Cacturne and Gardevoir's problems, so…

"Hey there, stranger."

Ninetales turned to see Arcanine coming towards her.

"Oh, hey there! What's up?"

"Not much. This whole situation blows, huh?"

"Yeah," admitted Ninetales. She glanced at Arcanine. "Why are you here?"

"Oh well, Banette and Mismagius are fooling around all lovey-dovey like- I didn't really want to watch- makes my stomach a little queasy."

Ninetales laughed. "Don't you have a girlfriend back home?"

"Nah," said Arcanine. "I've been single for a while now. I mainly came here to meet new people to try and enjoy some of the issues in my life- my lack of a relationship being one of those issues."

"I don't get why you're single!" said Ninetales, shocked. "You're a really great guy!"

Arcanine laughed. "Ah, it doesn't bug me much. I consider myself pretty lucky!"

"Really, why?" asked Ninetales.

Arcanine smiled at her. "Because I have someone like you to talk to."

Ninetales couldn't take it. Getting to her feet, she pressed her mouth to his.

**000**

**Arcanine was grinning dazedly in the confessional. "Wow…"**

**000**

**Ninetales gulped. "Oh no!"**

**000**

**Wooper smirked. "I saw that. I don't need a vent to spy. Juicy stuff, right there!"**

**000**

Muahahahaha! There's the end!

So, Luxio left…I know, hate me now…I like her too! Second favorite female character right there!

Fun Fact: The reason why Luxio is viewed as a freak by most is because her electricity affects the others way of thinking in a negative way. She's used to being treated like a weirdo, because her electronic waves change the way people think about her, for the worse. For this reason, her three best friends- Diglett, Wooper, and boyfriend Piloswine- are all ground types, immune to her electric effects.

Favorite Song Line:

I liked the Dig It!'s but I LOVED Wooper's "Word, dog". This is one of my favorite songs so far. :P

Interesting stuff…Honchkrow will be fun…hunting for stuff in the Underground and evolving, nice!

The merge is here! In two episodes, two contestants will be returning!

So…interesting info on Alakazam…and an alliance with Charmeleon…the Duo vs. the last member of the Three. So it was a trio, now a duo vs. a solo. Fun stuff!

And…I smell a doggy scandal coming! The next episode is going to be intense! Ready to see the results?

TOO BAD! NOT YET! YOU KNOW WHY?

Next Episode: We're back with Bellsprout, who has found a new place to do his show. Bellsprout is forced to think of ways to make money in time for Total Pokémon World Tour's next episode, so Mew can get a new plane. We hear from Pidgeot, who is ready to dish out her reasons for her actions. Gabtie is all up in a huff! Luxio is as wacky and insane as ever, and we finally hear what everyone's favorite ex-villainess has to say about the current villain. All this on Bellsprout's Beach Boat Brouhaha!

Luxio: Review, or else I'll turn your computer into a bomb that shoots out microscopic Voltorbs, that will worm their way into your body and enter your cell structure! Once they do that, they'll enter your cells' nuclei and begin to-

Mew: ENOUGH ALREADY!


	21. Bellsprout's Beachside Boat Brouhaha!

And now it's time for another rousing round of Bellsprout's Big- wait, nope! The studio got completely destroyed, so that show is now cancelled. So now we're presenting…

Bellsprout's Beachside Boat Brouhaha! This episode is going to be similar to TDWT, as Bellsprout and the others will have to make money to help Mew afford a new plane. :P

Let's go!

**000**

"Hello there, everyone!" shouted Bellsprout. He was standing on a large boat which was parked by a dock. Nearby, the fans were crowded on a beach. "Due to Electrode bombing the studio last time, we've had to move temporarily! So this show has now become 'Bellsprout's Beachside Boat Brouhaha'! It's the same show as before, just with a new location and title."

"Don't worry," said Lileep, sitting next to Bellsprout. "Electrode will not be here to bomb us again- we've put him in therapy. He'll be fine."

"And speaking of bombings, let us take a moment to respect the passing of the S.S. Kyogre," said Bellsprout, putting a hand on his chest and bowing his head in salute. "Now, here we have a special goal of this episode- by entertaining our guests this episode, we have to make money to be able to afford a new plane for Mew! So, we will be taking requests…and be sure to donate your money to us."

Scizor and Kabutops appeared, carrying in a board. The board currently had the number 1000 on it.

"This is the donation board," said Bellsprout. "Every time we get a new donation, the number on this board will increase. We're trying to break at least ten million, here, so be sure to donate a lot!"

"Ten million?" whispered Lileep. "We only need like…seven million, right?"

"But if we make a profit, I get paid more," muttered Bellsprout to her.

"Oh."

"So! Let's say a quick hello to the old peanut gallery!"

All of the audience members from before walked in, although there were a few noticeable absences. Houndoom, Cacturne, and Dragonite were all notably missing.

"Dragonite and Cacturne should be back anytime now," said Bellsprout. "As for Houndoom, we have some Pokémon searching for him in the mountains. We'll try and find him as soon as possible!"

"So, since we didn't get to talk to her last time, let's start with Pidgeot!" said Lileep. "Come on out!"

Pidgeot flew out, receiving a small applause.

"So…Pidgeot…how are you doing?" asked Bellsprout.

"Good," said Pidgeot, smiling.

"So…Pidgeot…describe your time on the show for us," said Bellsprout. He jerked a head at Piloswine. Piloswine held up a sign that said 'If you want Bellsprout to torment Pidgeot, donate now'.

The number on the board increased to 5000.

"Well…I got to see Gliscor, I hung around with all of my friends-"

"You stalked Ninetales relentlessly, which resulted in your elimination," said Bellsprout sweetly.

The number increased to 8000.

"I…I was trying to help her!" protested Pidgeot. "Where's Houndoom? I have to tell him-"

"We don't know," said Bellsprout, waving a leaf aside. "So, why don't you explain why you were so overbearing?"

"I've been through a relationship where someone betrayed me!" said Pidgeot. "I didn't want that to happen to Ninetales and Houndoom!"

"Yeah, but Gliscor was tricked," said Scizor. "He's kind of easily flattered- Ninetales wouldn't make a decision like that so easily."

"Really?" asked Pidgeot. "I assume you all saw the last episode of Total Pokémon World Tour?"

Clefable and Piloswine exchanged an uneasy look. Scizor was silenced.

"If she wants to run off with Arcanine, that's fine!" said Pidgeot. "But she shouldn't cheat on her boyfriend- even if she broke it off with Houndoom, they could still be friends! But cheating can ruin friendships."

"It didn't ruin your relationship with Gliscor," commented Mawile.

"That's DIFFERENT," said Pidgeot. "Lopunny tricked him on purpose! Arcanine isn't doing it on purpose! He actually likes her!"

"I'll give her that point," said Lopunny, shrugging and applying makeup.

"Bitch," muttered Kabutops. Lopunny shot him a look, but Kabutops acted normal.

"But don't you think you should trust people?" asked Bellsprout. "What kind of friend doesn't trust her friends to make their own decisions?"

"I just wanted to help!" repeated Pidgeot.

"Stalking usually does more harm than good," said Lileep gently.

"I didn't stalk her!"

"Yeah you did," said Bellsprout and Lileep at the same time.

"Pidgeot, if you hadn't been so crazy, Ninetales wouldn't have been so defensive!" said Bellsprout cheerfully.

"Well, look what happened after I was eliminated," said Pidgeot sourly.

"Er…yes…well…uh…it was the desert heat?" said Bellsprout, smiling awkwardly.

"Is that the excuse you used when you dropped out?" asked Clefable sweetly.

"I dropped out because I was insecure," protested Bellsprout.

"That's still a crappy reason," said Clefable.

"Not as crappy as yours. I dropped out because I was insecure. You were voted off because you have the 'I-am-a-Nosy-Bitch' disorder."

Laughter erupted from the audience. Clefable huffed angrily. The number was at 12000.

Pidgeot huffed. "I stand by my decision."

"Your decision was stupid!" said Bellsprout, laughing. "But I've grilled you enough. Let's move on!"

"Don't I get to sing?" asked Pidgeot.

"Uh, no…we usually only let the ones we LIKE sing…or the ones we want to embarrass," said Bellsprout, rolling his eyes. "You're willing…that's no fun!"

"But I thought it was random!"

"Ooh, bad luck for you, MOVING ON!" said Bellsprout. The number was at 15000. "I think-"

The crowd started gasping and pointing into the sky. Bellsprout frowned and looked up, just as Cacturne landed on the ship's deck.

"Cacturne…you're back?" asked Bellsprout, shocked.

"Yeah, Dragonite's pulling in for a landing," said Cacturne. "What's going on?"

"Well…I was about to have our guests do some things to try and get donations!" said Bellsprout. "Kabutops, Scizor- FIGHT TO THE DEATH!"

Scizor and Kabutops stared at each other.

"No way!" said Scizor.

"I'd win," said Kabutops. "I don't want to hurt her and have her lose-"

"LOSE?" asked Scizor. "Oh no…bring it on!"

Roaring, she leaped onto Kabutops and began to pummel him with her claws. In response, Kabutops kicked her off, before slashing his scythes threateningly. Bellsprout grinned. The donations number was rising.

Dragonite landed next to Lileep as Kabutops parried a punch from Scizor. "Should I ask?"

"No…don't…this is good," assured Lileep.

"Okay…"

Kabutops and Scizor continued to keep fighting, until they both collapsed from exhaustion. Bellsprout glanced at the number. It was at 30,000. The amount had doubled!

"Cool…uh…now what…Venonat, Trapinch, want to sing?" asked Bellsprout.

They both let out squeals. "EEEEEEE!"

Cacturne scribbled on a sign. It read 'Donate and they'll stop'.

The number became 50,000 within ten seconds.

"Er…maybe we'll save that for later," said Bellsprout, smiling apologetically. "That'll get us a TON of donations…we should save it for when we're desperate…really desperate."

"Aw…," said Trapinch, sighing.

"So…who wants to see CACTURNE do something?" asked Bellsprout.

"WHAT?" snarled Cacturne. The girls in the audience all squealed in delight.

"No."

"Do it for the fans, Cacturne!"

"Are you mad?" asked Cacturne.

"If you don't, the show is over…Gardevoir won't be able to continue."

Cacturne gave Bellsprout a look of pure hatred. "Fine. Let me get ready in the ship."

He stomped off, before he stopped. "Dragonite, get me a piano."

Dragonite nodded and flew off.

"Does Cacturne play the piano?" asked Lileep. Bellsprout shrugged.

"Men are always sexier if they can play an instrument," said Clefable, sighing.

"And what could Gloom play?" asked Bellsprout, smirking.

"He could really rock a harmonica," admitted Clefable.

"Lucky you," muttered Mawile. "Wooper would play with a broken down banjo."

"With what?" asked Lapras, confused.

"His head and his tail- I don't know how."

"MOVING ON!" yelled Bellsprout. "It's time for our next guest…the grouchiest of them all…GABITE!"

Gabite stomped out, not unlike Cacturne, and sat next to Pidgeot. She gave Pidgeot a glare, and the bird quickly flew away and sat next to Lapras.

"Welcome, Gabite!" said Bellsprout. "How are you?"

Gabite growled.

Clefable held up a sign. 'Donate now to see Bellsprout terrified'. The number shot up to 65,000.

"So…Gabite…how was the competition?"

"It sucked," said Gabite tersely. "I was in it for the money. Now I won't win. Yippee."

"Well…what was the best moment on the show?" asked Bellsprout.

"Whenever I kicked ass," said Gabite, grinning meanly. "Or beat up the other team. Although there was this awesome time with Charmeleon in the cargo hold-"

"TMI! TMI!" shouted Bellsprout. Gabite chuckled darkly.

"Sorry, flower boy. I forgot you were a pansy."

"That was a lame flower pun," said Bellsprout, snorting.

"ARE YOU MOCKING MY JOKES?" asked Gabite.

"N-no."

The number now read 75,000. Bellsprout sighed. Great. Now it was at HIS expense.

"So…anyone you want to win?"

"I just want HYPNO to LOSE!" roared Gabite. "I CAN'T BELIEVE HE MANAGED TO TRICK ME LIKE THAT!"

"Yeah, letting yourself get hypnotized was pretty dumb," said Bellsprout, before he covered his mouth. He forgot who he was talking to. Gabite glared at him, before she stood up. Bellsprout backed away, terrified.

"SERIOUSLY, BELLSPROUT?" snarled Primeape. "You're such a wimp! She's not that tough!"

Gabite stopped her advance on Bellsprout, and stared at Primeape.

"What was that?" asked Gabite.

"You heard me," said Primeape with a snort.

"You wanna try me, hog-head?" asked Gabite.

"Bring it on, unless you're too dazed after that hypnotizing," said Primeape, sneering.

Piloswine glanced between them, before hurriedly writing on his sign. It now said 'Donate 4 Catfights'.

Donations began to pour in as Gabite and Primeape charged each other. Bellsprout grinned, and started eating some berries next to him.

Gabite bit down on Primeape's arm, while Primeape was punching Gabite in the skull. Gabite whacked Primeape with her tail, and Primeape let out a grunt of pain. She kneed Gabite in the stomach, causing the land shark to release her. Gabite responded with a headbutt, but Primeape retaliated quickly with a right hook.

Most of the guys were cheering, while most of the girls looked on in disgust. Donations still continued to come in.

The fight went on for a little while longer, until something shocking ended it. Primeape had Gabite in a headlock, when a piano landed next to them. Both angry girls broke apart and backed away from the piano in shock. Bellsprout glanced at the donation board. They had hit 200,000.

"That's enough, ladies," said Bellsprout. "Take your seats."

"Not until I teach this bitch a lesson!" snarled Gabite.

"Come on, Primeape, take her down!" spat Lopunny.

"Gabite, come on, I've got ten bucks riding on you!" shouted Kabutops.

Gabite and Primeape were about to resume their fight, when Bellsprout, sighing, nodded to Dragonite. Dragonite lumbered over and grabbed both flailing females and held them in his hands. With a brief apology, he slammed their heads together. He gently laid them on the ship.

"Thank you, Dragonite," said Bellsprout, smiling.

"No prob."

"Cacturne, come on, are you ready yet?" asked Bellsprout.

Cacturne stepped out. He was dressed in a tuxedo, although the fancy suit was ruined by Cacturne's spikes poking holes in it.

The number became 400,000 then and there.

"Someone got all dolled up," said Bellsprout, smirking. "So, are you going to wow us with your piano skills?"

"I suppose," said Cacturne, taking a seat. Cacturne pulled a book out of his suit and began playing the piano quietly. Bellsprout waited. It was a very pleasant tune, though a bit melancholy, unlike Cacturne himself. Lileep cocked her head. That sounded familiar…

"Wait…is that 'Gone'?" asked Lileep. "That song you and Gardevoir sang-"

"Quiet," said Cacturne, giving her a look. Lileep nodded. Cacturne continued playing, and by the time he finished, the donations number had shot up to 650,000.

"Nice!" said Bellsprout. "Play another one!"

"I don't know any other ones- I just learned how to play the piano."

"Wait…you mean while you were in there…you were learning HOW to play it?" asked Lileep.

"Yes."

"So it took you about five minutes to learn how to play an instrument."

"Yes."

"Why can't we be Cacturne?" muttered Kabutops.

"Well…since you have no other songs," said Bellsprout, smirking. "I have a better idea."

"What?" asked Lileep. Bellsprout stood up on his chair and cupped his leaves to his mouth.

"IF YOU DONATE, CACTURNE WILL STRIP OUT OF THAT TUXEDO!" he shouted to the fans.

Cacturne gave him a look of morbid horror. Donations began pouring in.

"Are you INSANE?" asked Cacturne.

"Go along with it," said Bellsprout quietly. "They haven't realized that when you're on TV, you don't wear clothes."

Cacturne paused, then shrugged. "True enough. Fine."

"TAKE IT ALL OFF!" shouted a girl in the audience.

"GO, CACTURNE, GO!" shouted another.

"I'm not even remotely attractive," muttered Cacturne, annoyed. "Why am I thought to be the most handsome dude again?"

"LESS TALKING!" shouted Venonat.

Cacturne hopped up on the piano. The audience members (and Venonat) squealed in delight as Cacturne slowly took of his tie, before dropping it on the deck of the ship. The donations bar was a blur. Cacturne continued, sliding off his jacket, before taking off his shirt. With a sigh, he kicked off his pants, before slumping back down on the bench, annoyed.

Bellsprout's eyes widened. They had 5,000,000. Now he just needed to get another 5,000,000 and they'd be set!

"Well, Cacturne, at least we know you'll have a job when this show ends!"

Cacturne gave him an evil look, before he smiled. It was the "Dark Cacturne Creepy Smile". Bellsprout blanched.

"Watch it, Bellsprout."

"Understood," gulped Bellsprout. "Anyways…moving on…I think it's time we hear from a very special guest! That's right, people, it's the queen of mean…WEAVILE!"

The cheering and applause died down, as Weavile quietly walked out. She stared at the ground, avoiding making eye contact with anyone. She passed by everyone without a word before taking her seat on the guest couch.

Bellsprout looked a bit more somber now. "Hey Weavile."

Weavile looked up, her eyes dull. "Hi."

"How are you holding up?" asked Lileep, concerned.

"…I'm all right."

"Are you sure?" asked Bellsprout.

"Just because of what happened doesn't mean you all need to feel bad for me!" snapped Weavile. "I deserve it, I GET IT."

Lopunny smirked, but most of the other ex-contestants were exchanging uncomfortable glances.

Scizor cleared her throat. "You and I aren't friends, Weavile. I don't think we're ever going to be buddies. But no one deserves that. Not even you. You may have separated couples, but you didn't make them break up. Hypno purposely took advantage of your feelings and used them against you. I don't think I can ignore someone whose been betrayed that way."

Kabutops nodded. "Same here."

"Scizor speaks for all of us," said Piloswine.

Lopunny snorted.

"Okay, ALMOST all of us."

Weavile twiddled her claws uncomfortably. "Th-thanks."

"So…before you want to talk about that, tell us about your time on the show," said Bellsprout. He figured being gentle would be a better approach. It wasn't the time for donations right now.

"…what's there to talk about?" asked Weavile, sighing deeply. "From day one, I was just a pawn, a lackey of a man who was worse than Kadabra and I from last season COMBINED. I just wasted my time there. I figured since I wasn't popular last time, I didn't have a good chance of winning this time around, you know? But I wanted to leave with SOMETHING."

"A boyfriend?" asked Mawile.

"Yeah," said Weavile. She snorted. "Well, I definitely left with something. I left with regret. That's what. I should've never fallen for…him. I should've known he was bad as soon as he walked off of that plane."

"Weavile-," began Bellsprout, but Weavile interrupted him.

"Don't try and sugarcoat it, Bellsprout!" spat Weavile venomously. "I was an idiot! I fell for a guy who just wanted to use me! I became his puppet, used at his beck and call! I couldn't see him for what he was, I was too blinded by a stupid…INFATUATION with him! It's only NOW I realize I made a mistake! By the time I realized what that…PARASITE was, it was too late! Don't try and patronize me, okay? I don't want to HEAR IT!"

"No one could've known, Weavile!" protested Lileep. Weavile hid her face in her hands.

"Alakazam knew," she choked out. "He knew all along! He tried to help me, he tried to warn me…he even told me straight out Hypno would get rid of me first. I didn't believe him. I was an IDIOT! He's the smartest Pokémon on the show, and I thought he was wrong. What was I thinking?"

Cacturne got up from his bench and stepped over to Weavile. Weavile glanced up at him. She had hated Cacturne last season, and Cacturne had openly disliked her. Calmly, Cacturne put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sometimes, when you're in love with someone, you do stupid things," said Cacturne. He paused as if thinking to himself before continuing. "But that's in the past- you need to move on."

Weavile nodded firmly.

"And Alakazam said he'd go after Hypno!" said Clefable. "Trust me, knowing Alakazam, Hypno's in for one hell of a fight!"

Weavile smiled bleakly. "That's true. If there's anyone I want to win, it's him."

DING!

Weavile glanced around in alarm, before Bellsprout spoke up.

"Uh…sorry…the song starter is set to random. But since you just went through a breakup, you don't have to, I mean, I know Luxio will-"

"It's alright," assured Weavile. "Cacturne."

Cacturne leaned in close and Weavile whispered something in his ear. Cacturne nodded and hopped over to the piano. Weavile caught a microphone thrown to her by Bellsprout and sighed. As Cacturne began to play a tune on the piano, Weavile began to sing.

((Author's Note: Weavile solo! We all saw it coming. So…this song goes to the tune of "Alejandro" by Lady Gaga. This song is simply called "Alakazam". No it is NOT a love song- it's Weavile wishing Alakazam good luck in taking down Hypno. And for the disclaimer: "Alejandro" belongs to Lady Gaga.))

Weavile: I know I used to hate you, and I know that I was mean…  
But don't you DARE let Hypno win!  
Alakazam…

_I was stupid…  
I was a fool…  
He was a monster that I just refused to see…_

_You took my heart…  
And ripped it apart…  
But I know Alakazam will avenge me…_

_Listen Hypno, you bad boy…  
I'm no longer your damn toy…  
Alakazam's after you…  
I'll see you soon!_

_Stay in first class, stay in first class…  
Alakazam!  
Kick Hypno's ass, kick Hypno's ass…  
Alakazam!  
You were on my side all along…  
Yes, you were right and I was wrong…  
Please avenge me, please avenge me…  
Alakazam…_

_Alakazam, Alakazam…  
Ala-ala-kazam, ala-ala-kazam  
Alakazam, Alakazam…  
Ala-ala-kazam, ala-ala-kazam…_

…

_Hypno's a sly one…  
But so are you…  
I think that you alone can face against his might…_

_His cunning tricks…  
Just don't affect you…  
Alakazam, I know that you'll put up a fight!_

_Listen Hypno, you bad boy…  
I'm no longer your damn toy…  
Alakazam's after you…  
I'll see you soon!_

_Stay in first class, stay in first class…  
Alakazam!  
Kick Hypno's ass, kick Hypno's ass…  
Alakazam!  
You were on my side all along…  
Yes, you were right and I was wrong…  
Please avenge me, please avenge me…  
Alakazam…_

_Alakazam, Alakazam…  
Ala-ala-kazam, ala-ala-kazam  
Alakazam, Alakazam…  
Ala-ala-kazam, ala-ala-kazam…_

_Go Alakazam…_

Weavile dropped the microphone. There was a long silence. Then slowly, the fans began to clap loudly. Bellsprout glanced at the donations. They had hit 6,500,000. Whoa. They were only a little short. Bellsprout frowned. He needed a plan.

"Thanks, Weavile…so I'm guessing you want Golbat to win," joked Bellsprout.

"Ha, no, I'm rooting for Alakazam," said Weavile, shrugging. "I suppose I owe it to him, after all."

"Maybe it's a little more than owing him?" asked Bellsprout daringly.

"If you think I have feelings for you, you're wrong," said Weavile, arching a brow. "I'm staying away from relationships for a while. I suppose I can consider him…a friend, though."

"Wow…Alakazam and Weavile, the mortal enemies of last season," said Piloswine, shaking his head. "And now they're kind of friends."

"I thought I was Weavile's mortal enemy!" spat Lopunny.

"I thought it was Houndoom," said Lapras, confused.

"Well, for starters, you weren't really a threat," said Kabutops to Lopunny. "No one liked you. Weavile just disliked you a little more. And as for Houndoom…well, he just hated her. Alakazam is really the one who came closest to getting her out."

"AHEM," said Clefable, giving Kabutops a glare.

"Okay, you got her eliminated. But admit it, Cacturne, Banette, and Houndoom could've pulled it off."

"Yeah right," muttered Clefable.

"Well, after that brief musical number, I suppose it's time to meet the last of our eliminated guests!" said Bellsprout. "The maniacal mistress, the beauty gone bonkers! LUXIO!"

Luxio bounded out, laughing happily. "HOLA, MIS AMIGOS!"

There was a long pause, then Bellsprout cleared it, trying to avoid staring at Luxio for a long time.

"So…Luxio…how are-"

"PILOSWINE!" shouted Luxio. "Where's Piloswine?"

"Over here!" piped up Piloswine, shuffling over to her. Luxio smiled widely.

"There you are!" she said, bounding up and nuzzling him.

"Aw…," said the audience. Luxio grinned and let out an electric shock. Everyone winced.

"It's okay," assured Piloswine. "I'm a Ground-type!"

"Oh, right," said Bellsprout, sighing in relief. "No lawsuits. Have a seat, Luxio."

Luxio hopped down onto the couch next to Weavile.

"As I was saying," said Bellsprout. "How are you doing, Luxio?"

"I'm fabulous!"

"That's good…so uh…you're the last contestant to be eliminated before the merge hits. How does that make you feel?"

"Dang, I got far," said Luxio, eyes wide.

"Do you think you would've gotten much further if you made it to the merge?" asked Lileep.

"Probably not. Everyone probably thinks I'd kill them in their sleep or something," muttered Luxio.

There was a long silence.

"Would you?" asked Bellsprout hesitantly.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out when you're asleep!" said Luxio, grinning. Bellsprout gulped.

"Well uh…how are Wooper and Diglett doing?" asked Lileep, trying to get rid of the awkwardness.

"They're good. Hey, Mawile, your man is totally over you! He couldn't care less about how you feel about him now! Sucks for you!"

"Thank you, Luxio," muttered Mawile, annoyed. "And how's Diglett."

"Pssh, same old, same old, still stuck in the wheelbarrow and all that jazz."

"Except he's hopped out of it a few times now," said Scizor. "The little guy's pretty formidable when he isn't trapped in there."

"Yeah, he kicked ass in that underground challenge," admitted Rhydon. "Not bad for a runt."

"Yeah, Team Vent is pretty awesome!" said Luxio, nodding vigorously. "We rocked!"

"Er…that's nice," said Bellsprout, glancing at the donations. It hadn't increased…he needed to think of an idea…

"Luxio, would you like to sing?" asked Bellsprout kindly.

"Uh, no," said Luxio, giving Bellsprout a look. "I sang enough on the show, thank you!"

"Well…uh…can you do any tricks?" asked Bellsprout.

"What am I, a dog? Where's Houndoom?"

"We don't…know?" asked Bellsprout. "Kabutops, didn't he vanish in the mountains?"

"Uh…sure," said Kabutops, shrugging. "Haven't seen him since then."

"Hmmm…," said Bellsprout, frowning. "Ah well…come on, Luxio, help us out!"

"I don't feel like it," said Luxio, yawning.

"LUXIO!" shouted Bellsprout.

"Bellsprout, if you don't stop harassing me, I will launch my army of angry Tropius upon you, everyone you know, and all of your families!" threatened Luxio.

Bellsprout was about to respond, when he stopped. He snapped his leaves. "That's it!"

He grabbed the microphone. "DONATE NOW OR WE WILL SIC LUXO ON YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY!"

There was a long silence. Then the audience members began to call all of their families on their cell phones frantically, telling them to donate as soon as possible. The Donations Board was a blur as the number kept rising…8 million…9 million…10 million and BEYOND!

"Luxio, you helped us do it!" said Bellsprout, grinning. "Now we can save the show!"

"Really?" asked Luxio, cocking her head to one side. "How'd I do that?"

Bellsprout was waving his leaves. "Don't you get it? The audience's fear of you mad them donate money to our cause- SAVING THE TOTAL POKÉMON WORLD TOUR SHOW! Fear! Fear should be used to accomplish all goals."

"Oh wow…they're donating because they fear me?" asked Luxio. Her eyes brightened. "I should give a demonstration of my power!"

She pulled out a big black button with a skull on it. Cackling wildly, she pressed it.

"WAIT, LUXIO, NO-!"

BOOM!

**000**

Well, there goes another show…I think an explosion really is the best way to end each episode. XD

Favorite Song Line:

Weavile: _Listen Hypno, you bad boy…  
I'm no longer your damn toy…  
Alakazam's after you…  
I'll see you soon!_

It's good to see mean Weavile again. So…since I'm nice, I thought I'd give you an update on some of the planned songs…again.

-"Gross!" although the title might change.  
-"I Realize Now."  
-"If You Weren't Here!"  
-"My Choice." although the title might change.  
-"The Winner is...Me!"

So, yeah…this one was fun to write, and I REALLY hope it was better than the last Aftermath. So…uh…wow, I don't have much else to say here…

Next Episode: Two contestants return to compete once more, and while one of them is happy to be back, the feelings aren't completely mutual. The challenge is stomach turning, and when someone's past finally catches up with them, they have to face the music. In the end, a newly discovered threat is eliminated, while someone figures out something very important…

Primeape: REVIEW! RARGH! DIE!


	22. The Food, the Bad, and the Gross!

Well, we've now hit the merge! Guess it's time for an AWESOME chapter!

Warning: This chapter can be especially gross. If you have an extremely weak stomach, be careful. I recommend reading this when you're not hungry and don't plan on eating- this chapter may make you want to not eat or throw up (unlikely). Just thought I'd warn you all.

**000**

Mewtwo groaned in his bed. Mew sighed, adjusting the pillow under his co-host's head.

"Thanks," muttered Mewtwo.

"Well, you took care of me and all that," said Mew, shrugging. "I just hope you'll remember this. You'll be back with me next time, right?"

Mewtwo stared. He was covered in bandages, covering up all the cuts, bruises, and burns he received from the exploding S.S. Kyogre. Damn Luxio. Mewtwo was now bedridden, and the producers forbade Mewtwo from doing any work for a few episodes. Mew was horrified, but Mewtwo didn't really mind. In fact, he somewhat enjoyed the situation. Now that they had received the S.S. Kyogre 2.0, Mewtwo's room was bigger, and had a much comfier bed. In addition, Mewtwo had threatened to sue for "faulty construction"- this made the producers give him a higher pay.

"Mew, I'm going to be out of commission for a while."

"How long?" asked Mew. "The plane is on auto-pilot, but…I need you…you're my tormenting buddy. My partner in crime, man!"

"Look, I know it's tough, but I'm injured! You can do it."

"And the COOKING! Dear god, Mewtwo, my cooking is horrible, and you know it! The campers are going to freaking revolt!"

"Oh come on, it can't be THAT bad!"

**000**

"Is it possible to miss Mewtwo's cooking?" asked Charmeleon, prodding a lump of mush on his plate. Everyone was eating together in the S.S. Kyogre 2.0's new cafeteria. Other features included larger rooms for both classes, a bigger cargo hold, larger vents (Wooper was ecstatic), a newer confessional, a secret lounge for Mew and Mewtwo, and sleeping cabins for their two hosts.

"I swear, mine just moved," said Honchkrow, shuddering. She took some deep breaths. Charmeleon gave her an odd look.

"You okay?"

"Weak stomach," mumbled Honchkrow.

"You and me both," said Arcanine, eyeing his food warily, as if he expected it to launch itself at him and attack.

"How much longer is Mew going to cook?" asked Mismagius. "This is terrible!"

"Until Mewtwo gets better, I guess," said Diglett, giving Wooper a glare as the Water-type hid his food in the wheelbarrow.

"How is he?" asked Gardevoir. "Does anyone know?"

"He's still terribly injured from the exploding S.S. Kyogre," said Alakazam, reading a book. "He's apparently in critical condition. He probably won't be around for a week or two."

"Ah, Delibird got my Christmas letter," said Banette, sighing happily.

"Banette, you shouldn't be happy- I know you and Mewtwo don't see eye to eye, but you shouldn't relish his suffering," scolded Gardevoir sternly.

"He cheated me out of the competition for one million dollars," growled Banette.

Gardevoir looked like she was about to object, before nodding. "Point taken."

"Thank you."

"Attention campers, attention campers!" shouted Mew. "I would like to give you all heads up. Please get into losing class, as we're going to be landing soon."

"Finally…maybe we'll get some real grub down wherever we're going," muttered Charmeleon, walking into the losing section. The other campers followed him. As soon as everyone was in losing class, Mew pulled a lever. The trapdoor opened underneath the campers, and many of them fell. All of the floating, flying, and levitating contestants followed after them quickly.

"They just keep falling for them, don't they?" said Mew to Mewtwo, smirking.

"Tell me about it. Now pull the plane in for a landing."

**000**

"**Why can't we predict Mew's assholery?" asked Mismagius. "Seriously? We should be able to figure out everything he'll do by now."**

**000**

"**Thank goodness there are more Pokémon that can travel through the air here," said Diglett. "Or else we'd all go SPLAT! Seriously…Golbat, Honchkrow, Gliscor, Mismagius, Froslass, Gengar, Banette, Gardevoir, Alakazam, and Hypno can all float for a limited time. Luxio could too, but that's different."**

**000**

"Welcome to Azalea Town!" shouted Mew, grinning. "It's right next to the Ilex Forest, which is well known for its stock of twigs on the ground, and the Slowpoke Well, which is a well known habitat of Slowpoke. Azalea Town is famous for the Pokémon scandals…where things such as Slowpoke tails were sold for profit!"

Everyone gasped.

"I thought that was just a nicknames," said Arcanine wildly. "Not an actual tail!"

"It's okay, the Slowpoke agreed to it," said Mew, sighing. "We wouldn't feed you anything ILLEGAL."

"Oh…," said Charmeleon. He shuddered. "Still man, that's almost like…cannibalism!"

"Can I get on with my explanations?" asked Mew, annoyed. "Thank you. So, from here on out, all teams are disbanded. You are no longer two separate teams, but on your own. You can still make alliances and such, but well…veterans of this show know how well THOSE work."

Gardevoir glanced at Banette and Mismagius and nodded.

**000**

"**Team Storm is back again!" shouted Gardevoir triumphantly.**

**000**

"**Charmeleon and I should be able to sufficiently deal with Hypno," muttered Alakazam.**

**000**

"But…before we start the challenge, I have some more surprises," said Mew. "Just like last time, two challengers will return again. Mewtwo and I picked one each. In fact…they should arrive any minute now."

A shadow passed over the campers, as Ho-Oh pulled in for a landing. He was carrying two boxes in each of his feet, both of which were wobbling violently.

"Hey there, Mew!" said Ho-Oh cheerfully.

"Ho-Oh!" said Mew, grinning. He held up a paw. "Gimme a wing!"

Ho-Oh slapped Mew's hand. "How's it hanging, buddy?"

"Pretty good…how's the Bell Tower? We visited there, but you were out."

"Oh, I was probably hanging with Lugia," said Ho-Oh, shrugging. "You know…watching some movies and such."

"Oh, it was Movie Night?" said Mew. "Damn…I miss those days."

"Hey, come around and visit!" said Ho-Oh. "It was fun. Zapdos, Suicune, Rayquaza, and Celebi all showed up."

"Ah…Celebi," said Mew, shivering.

"Uh, yeah, dude…you might want to steer clear of her," said Ho-Oh sagely. "Like…she seemed pretty steamed when Lugia mentioned you."

"Uh…yeah…well thanks for bringing in the luggage," said Mew.

"No problem, man…give my regards to Mewtwo…actually…here we go…," said Ho-Oh, reaching into his feathers. He pulled out some ashes. "Here. Give him these."

"Sacred Ash?" asked Mew, eyes wide. "Dude, he'll be ecstatic."

"Yeah, I heard about the incident. Give him those, he should be fine. I've gotta go, Groudon and Kyogre are fighting again, and Rayquaza is too busy in a poker game with Palkia and Darkrai."

"Ugh…Palkia," muttered Mew.

"Palkia," grunted Ho-Oh. He shook himself off. "Catch you later."

Ho-Oh took to the skies and flew away, a rainbow trailing behind him.

"Is he gay, too?" asked Charmeleon, eyeing the rainbow. "He seems too normal. And after Heatran-"

"Ho-Oh's dating Articuno at the moment, so no," said Mew, rolling his eyes. "I don't care if you make fun of Heatran, but Ho-Oh is the man."

"I wasn't insulting him!" said Charmeleon, defensively.

"Whatever! So…here we have my choice of a returning candidate…HOUNDOOM!" shouted Mew, opening the box.

Houndoom bounded out, roaring. "Why am I here? Are YOU the one that got me trapped in a box?"

"Well, it was a friend of mine, but yes," said Mew, snickering. "Welcome back, Houndoom."

"Ugh…damn," muttered Houndoom. He looked around, and brightened. Most of his friends were around. "Gengar? Banette? You're both still here?"

He looked around and found Ninetales. "Ninetales!"

He trotted up to her and gave her an affectionate nudge. "How are you?"

"I'm…fine…," said Ninetales, nervously giggling.

Nearby, Arcanine growled.

**000**

"**Oh shit!" said Ninetales, eyes wide. "Why did they bring him back? WHY?"**

**000**

**Arcanine frowned. "Who does he think he is? Seriously dude, no hard feelings if you have a thing for her, but I've already got her kissing me. Don't steal someone else's girl."**

**000**

"**I hope Ninetales does the right thing," said Wooper, shuffling awkwardly.**

**000**

"And our next returning contestant, who is Mewtwo's choice is…," said Mew dramatically, before opening the box.

Hitmonlee popped out. "Hey guys!"

Mew stared in horror. "OH GOD, NOT YOU!"

"Yeah, I told you I'd get back on!" said Hitmonlee.

"I'll be right back," said Mew, floating back into the plane. He darted through the hallways until he got to Mewtwo's room.

"WHAT THE HELL?" asked Mew. "YOU BRING BACK MY MOST HATED PLAYER?"

"How's it feel?" snarled Mewtwo. "Banette is still here. Now you'll feel MY pain!"

"You want to talk about pain?" asked Mew angrily. He held up the ashes. "Ho-Oh brought this to you, but since you've gone and SCREWED ME LIKE THIS, YOU DON'T GET IT!"

"Oh, are you shitting me?" asked Mewtwo. "Don't be a prick!"

"I'll stop being a prick when you stop being a prick!" roared Mew, floating out with the ashes. Mewtwo stared in shock.

"Dick. Alright…two can play at that game."

**000**

"Sorry about that," said Mew, smiling his "I'm-pissed-but-I-won't-show-it" smile. "Now, we can get back to explaining this challenge! This challenge will be split into TWO parts. The first part is simple- you have to team up with a partner- thankfully, we have an even number, so we're good. One of you has to go into the Ilex Forest and gather twigs. You bring them back here, and your teammate will start a fire with them. Whoever has the largest fire after an hour wins!"

"Catch?" asked Charmeleon, frowning.

"The catch is that if you win, only ONE member of the team gets immunity from both elimination and from the second portion of the challenge. For example, say Hypno and Mismagius teamed up. Mismagius would fetch sticks while Hypno kept the fire going. If they won, they would have to decide amongst themselves who gets the immunity. So if Hypno was given the immunity, Mismagius would have to take part in part two AND she wouldn't be safe, unless of course she won the second part of the challenge."

"What IS the second part of the challenge?" asked Hypno, frowning.

"Not telling," said Mew. "So, split off into groups!"

Gardevoir flashed eyes at the members of Team Storm, before Houndoom and Arcanine could walk over to Ninetales. Mismagius grabbed the fox.

"Hey, Ninetales! You and me!" said Mismagius, grinning.

"Houndoom, my man, let's win this!" shouted Banette, catching Houndoom by the tail.

"Arcanine, you're a Fire-type, you light the fire, I'll take the twigs," said Gengar, leading a confused Arcanine away.

Froslass and Gardevoir teamed up, with Honchkrow and a scared Golbat doing the same. Wooper and Diglett teamed up, with Alakazam and Charmeleon joining together. Gliscor frowned, before gliding to Bronzong.

"Dude…you want to grab the twigs while I stoke the flames?" asked Gliscor. "I know you have a problem with fire."

"Yeah…," mumbled Bronzong. "Sure. I'll try and be quick, mmkay."

"Got it."

Which left Hypno with…Hitmonlee.

"I'll take the flames," muttered Hypno unhappily. "You grab the twigs."

"Yes, captain!" shouted Hitmonlee, not knowing that Hypno crushed Weavile's heart. He scampered off.

**000**

"**So it all comes down to whoeva gets da most twigs," said Honchkrow. "I left Golbat with the fire, since I'm pretty sneaky and quick. Aldough, in hindsight, leaving him with a fire is a bad idea."**

**000**

"**With Charmeleon on my side, I've got this in the bag," said Alakazam.**

**000**

"**Why is Banette all over me?" muttered Houndoom.**

**000**

Gardevoir, Houndoom, Hypno, Gliscor, Golbat, Charmeleon, and Arcanine were on fire duty. Ninetales had been convinced by Mismagius to take the duty of finding twigs (much to Ninetales's bewilderment), as Mismagius wanted to keep her away from the two boys. Diglett had been originally nominated to find twigs, before explaining to Wooper that he couldn't move on his own. Wooper, calling Diglett lazy, went to search for twigs himself.

In the Ilex Forest, Hitmonlee picked up another twig. He now had a hefty stack.

"Ha!" said Hitmonlee, running. "I'll be back to Hypno as quick as a-"

BAM! Honchkrow swooped down and snatched the twigs out of the Pokémon's hand, before flying off, cawing in victory.

"Dang!" said Hitmonlee, stomping off.

Nearby, Froslass gathered up enough twigs to go back and let Gardevoir get started on the fire. Rounding a corner, she bumped into Gengar.

"Hey!" he said, his own arms full of wood.

"Hey yourself," said Froslass. "Does Arcanine suspect anything?"

"I don't know…," admitted Gengar. "This is bad! What if he finds out that Ninetales and Arcanine have been flirting?"

"Well…how would he find out…I doubt Ninetales would tell!"

"Tell what?" asked Ninetales, padding out of some bushes, holding her sticks in each of her tails.

"Er…tell Golbat that Honchkrow likes him!" said Gengar, nodding. "Honchkrow is pretty sad that Golbat hasn't figured it out. We were going to ask you for advice, but I thought that might be wrong, but FROSLASS said you wouldn't tell."

"Oh…well, uh…I don't know, maybe she should just…ask him?" asked Ninetales, shrugging. She shook her head. "I've got to drop off these sticks. I'll see you later!"

She bounded away. Gengar exhaled loudly.

"Nice save," admitted Froslass.

"Thanks."

**000**

Charmeleon was standing next to a large fire, as Alakazam was quick enough to transport wood quickly, and his telekinesis allowed him to carry a lot of it. They were obviously in the lead. Houndoom and Arcanine had two fires going, and Mismagius carefully watched the fire that Ninetales had started. Gardevoir was still waiting for Froslass, with Diglett waiting with her. Hypno looked impatient, while Gliscor fiddled with his claws. Honchkrow flew in, carrying a large load of twigs.

"Golbat, get started on that!" she squawked, darting back into the forest.

Golbat turned around to get hit with a bunch of sticks. "Ow."

Wooper leaped out, carrying a twig in his mouth.

"THAT'S YOUR LOAD?" asked Diglett, stunned.

"I have NO arms!" complained Wooper. "Now light it!"

"How do I light it with no arms?" asked Diglett.

Wooper frowned. "Maybe if I stare at it long enough, it will light!"

"Wooper, that's never gonna work."

"Shhh! Stare with me!"

Both Ground-types proceeded to stare down the single twig.

**000**

Hitmonlee was marching back to Hypno with more twigs, when a hand appeared out of his shadow.

"AH!" yelled Hitmonlee, dropping his twigs and running away. Banette caught the bundle, snickering.

"Sneaking in the shadows is totally my style," he said, grabbing the dropped supply. Honchkrow swooped in from above and snatched them.

"HEY!" shouted Banette, shaking a fist.

"Sorry, pal, I need these!"

Banette grumbled to himself, stomping through the woods, before he bumped right into Bronzong.

"Hey man…how's it going?" asked Banette awkwardly.

"Uh…fine," muttered Bronzong. "Looking for more twigs for Gliscor…I hope he's got a fire started."

"I don't want to sound pessimistic, but you do realize Alakazam and Charmeleon pretty much have this challenge wrapped up, right?" asked Banette. "Forty minutes have passed, and their fire is huge!"

"Eh…but if I try, Gliscor might not try and get me eliminated," said Bronzong.

"True…but I don't think Gliscor would do that, he's a decent dude," said Banette, shrugging. "Catch you later man."

"Yeah…sure," mumbled Bronzong. "Wait…he was nice to me…don't they all still hate me?"

Hitmonlee walked by with some sticks, humming merrily. Bronzong lifted a rock off of the ground and bashed Hitmonlee on the head, stealing his sticks and floating off.

"I mean…I can't be becoming someone likeable, can I?" asked Bronzong, not even glancing to see if Hitmonlee was okay. "Sheesh."

**000**

Honchkrow pulled in for a landing with another huge pile. "Golbat, you STILL haven't started da fire?"

Everyone else, minus Hypno, Wooper, and Diglett, had a fire going.

Golbat sighed. "Why don't we just give up?"

Honchkrow's eyes blazed. "GIVE UP? ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"What's the point?" muttered Golbat. "Charmeleon and Alakazam won. It's over, Honchkrow."

Honchkrow had had enough. She understood his painful lifestyle, but this was too much. "Right, I forgot. Quittin' comes natural to you. Tell me Golbat, have you ever fought for anyting?"

"What's that mean?" asked Golbat, eyes widening.

"I'll tell you what- when da goin' gets tough, Golbat, you just give up!" squawked Honchkrow. Heads started to turn at the spectacle. "Last season you told me you gave up-"

"I was injured!" protested Golbat.

"But you didn't even TRY!" continued Honchkrow. "If you at least tried, I wouldn't a cared! And when you liked Pidgeot, you didn't even try to do anyting!"

"Wait…what?" asked Gliscor, eyes shocked. "Aw, dude, I didn't know-!"

"It's all in the past," muttered Golbat. "And what's your point, Honchkrow?"

"My point is dat if your life is so miserable, why don't you do somethin' about it?" asked Honchkrow.

"Like what?" asked Golbat. "I'm a pain magnet, Pidgeot was the only girl who ever liked me-"

"Oh, for da love of Arceus, Golbat, I LIKE YOU! But you're too depressed to even see dat!"

"You don't get it!" snapped Golbat- Honchkrow had finally hit a nerve. "It's not that I don't want to- it's that I can't! Just like we can't win this!"

"Wanna bet?" asked Honchkrow. Taking a twig in her mouth, she flew over to Alakazam and Charmeleon's fire, swooped down, and lit the end of the stick. She dropped the stick into their giant pile of twigs. Flames emerged from the enormous pile, which was bigger than even Alakazam's. A stray spark flew off and lit Wooper's twig.

"Ha ha! I told you it would work!"

The twig fizzled, and the flame went out.

"Oh, COME ON!"

"Y'see dat?" asked Honchkrow. "If dat was so impossible, den why can't you get a girl?"

"Should we stop them?" asked Arcanine.

"No way, this is good!" said Mismagius, grinning. "This is like a trashy romance novel!"

"That wasn't legal, was it?" complained Charmeleon to Mew.

"Wasn't against the rules," admitted Mew. "I say it's fair. Only a few minutes left, too."

"Ah, damn."

"Honchkrow, I like you too!" shouted Golbat. "But I can't go out with you because I'm afraid if I do, something bad is going to happen to you! I'm afraid you'll get hurt like I do!"

There was a long silence. Golbat almost felt triumphant, in a weird way. It was perfectly justified.

Not really.

Honchkrow took a step forward, glaring. "You tink…I didn't know that? You tink I didn't KNOW what I was getting' myself into?"

Golbat gulped. Big mistake.

"You dope!" hissed Honchkrow. "I knew da dangers! I knew da possibilities! But I genuinely liked you, and because of dat, I didn't care! I don't give up, Golbat- which is more den what YOU can say!"

Golbat kept cringing, the words hitting him hard.

"Maybe if you stopped feeling so damn sorry for yourself, you'd notice da tings right in front of ya," said Honchkrow coldly. "Take da immunity- I don't care. Just go on the plane and feel sorry for yourself dere- because I know I'm sick and tired of pityin' you."

Golbat stood there silent, before fluttering off quickly.

"Ouch," said Gardevoir, eyes wide.

"Whoa…that was really harsh," said Froslass.

"Nah…I disagree," said Banette, shaking his head.

"You do?" asked Froslass.

"It's about time someone pulled Golbat out of that pit he dug himself into," said Banette, nodding wisely. "Honchkrow's been trying, but if Golbat doesn't try, she's not going to."

"Golbat's a close friend of mine," said Gengar. "And I agree- he really needs a wakeup call."

"I disagree," muttered Froslass, shaking her head.

"Dude…he liked Pidgeot?" asked Gliscor.

"Yeah…kind of," said Gengar awkwardly.

"Oh, dude, I feel like an enormous dick now!" said Gliscor, slapping a hand to his forehead.

"It's okay, man," said Gengar, patting Gliscor on the shoulder. "You didn't know, so no one can blame you for what you did."

He glanced at Arcanine for a second before looking back at Gliscor.

**000**

"**Dude…I'm pretty strong, but I'm pretty insecure about that kind of stuff…," said Gliscor. "I'm a firm believer in the guy code, and it's a really shitty thing to do when you date someone a friend likes. Golbat, I'm really sorry, man!"**

**000**

"So, with Golbat immune, we can now move onto the second part of the challenge!" said Mew, slamming an enormous pot down on the fire.

"What's with the cauldron?" asked Banette skeptically.

"Inside my COOKING POT is…your food for the day," said Mew, smirking. "Since Azalea Town has had food scandals in the past, I decided to combine history with my area of expertise…GROSS FOOD!"

"Oh god…," said Wooper. "Are you saying-"

"That you have to go through course by course of disgusting meals in this challenge?" asked Mew, stirring the pot with a large ladle. "Why yes, of course! You can drop out anytime, but whoever lasts the longest wins."

Honchkrow shuddered queasily. "Oh lord…"

**000**

"**Honchkrow's got a weak stomach," said Arcanine. "I've got the same problem…this is going to be hell."**

**000**

"**Ha!" said Bronzong, chuckling. "Someone's regretting giving up their immunity, eh?"**

**000**

Mew smiled pleasantly. "And the best thing to go with dinner is a show! So…without further ado…"

DING!

"How do you except us to sing when we're trying not to blow chunks?" asked Gengar, shivering.

"You get to sing BEFORE you eat, stop whining," said Mew, rolling his eyes.

Everyone gathered around to look in the pot. They all shuddered.

((Author's Note: This one should be fun, but be warned- may have nauseating lyrics. This song is meant to be really simple, so it's not that impressive- but it sure makes you imagine, doesn't it. Make up your own tune- that's the main purpose of this song. As I announced last chapter, it is called "Gross!"))

Froslass: _Look at all this grimy guck!_

Gardevoir: _We have to EAT this? Ugh…yuck!_

Charmeleon: (pokes something) _What is this some kind of meat?_

Wooper: _Is that right there a pair of feet?_

Mismagius: _And this Mew wants us all to eat?_

All: GROSS!

Alakazam: _This entire vat is just revolting…_

Gliscor: _I'm really thinking about bolting…_

Gardevoir: _This is just unhygienic!_

Arcanine: _I think I'm gonna be sick…_

Gengar: _I don't even want to take a lick…_

All: It's just GROSS!

Mew: I'll try and ignore the fact this is about my cooking…

Wooper: _This stuff doesn't even look yummy…_

Diglett: _I don't want THIS in my tummy…_

Banette: _That right there looks like a brain!_

Charmeleon: _I already feel stomach pain…_

Houndoom: _I'm back, and yet Mew's still insane…_

All: GROSS!

Hypno: _This is grosser than a Muk!_

Banette: _Seriously Mew, what the-_

Wooper: HECK!

Charmeleon: _Tell me that's not Slowpoke tails…_

Honchkrow: _I tink I saw some old toe nails…_

Diglett: _I already know I'm going to fail…  
_Because this is…yucky…

Honchkrow: Disgustin'…

Hypno: Mushy…

Wooper: Goopy…

Gardevoir: Horrifying…

Banette: Ghastly…

Houndoom: Gruesome…

Bronzong: Nauseating…

Arcanine: A crime against nature…

Ninetales: Noxious…

Alakazam: Putrid…

Hitmonlee: Icky…

Charmeleon: Nasty…

Gliscor: Cruddy…

Froslass: Sick…

Gengar: Smelly…

Mismagius: And most of all?

All: JUST PLAIN GROSS!

"Okay, okay!" shouted Mew, annoyed. "Enough singing. All of you, sit down at the table I set up."

Mew used telekinesis to transport a large table out of the plane, before slamming it down in front of the campers. A stack of plates followed, and the seventeen contestants waited, trying not to freak out as Mew set the table. Mew smirked, stirring the ladle sinisterly.

"Are you ready to eat?" asked Mew, smirking.

"Just get on with it," muttered Banette crossly.

"Don't encourage him," hissed Ninetales.

"Why not?" asked Banette, shrugging. "I can't eat. I have this zipper."

"Oh…right."

"First order!" said Mew, having all the plates set. Using his mind, he launched a large lump of mush on everyone's plate. "Mew's Mystery Mush!"

"I'm out," said Banette. "I can't eat. Zippers, you know?"

"Ugh…fine," muttered Mew, annoyed. "Banette is out. Anyone else?"

Diglett sniffed at his food, before looking away queasily. Charmeleon jabbed his with a finger. Honchkrow was shivering, her weak stomach already gurgling.

"I don't have all day!"

Finally, Houndoom ducked his head down and took a bite. He chewed carefully, before his eyes bugged out.

"OH GOD, IT'S AWFUL!" he choked out, coughing.

"That's not very encouraging," said Hypno, arching a brow.

"Well…if you want that immunity…get eating!" said Mew.

Alakazam took a few bites, using his telekinesis to keep his throat muscles in check. Mismagius, Froslass, and Gardevoir managed to get through their courses as well. Hypno finished off his food after chewing for a long time. Gliscor and Charmeleon, while looking disgusted, ate through their food easily. Diglett, on the other hand, shuddered as he took a bite, before diving into his wheelbarrow.

"Oh, Diglett's out as well! Fifteen of you left!"

Wooper devoured his course, but as soon as Hitmonlee took a bite, he collapsed. Bronzong, who was slowly taking his time next to him, gave the knocked out Pokémon an odd look.

"Well, Hitmonlee couldn't take it…huh…it's not like his was any different than yours!" said Mew, smiling an obviously fake smile.

"He rigged that. Totally," muttered Gliscor.

Arcanine and Houndoom managed to finish their food, but Ninetales couldn't pull it off, and ran off to the bushes, spitting out the vile food.

"Four of you are out on the very first meal!" said Mew, smirking. "This should be fun."

Golbat watched from the window. How could Honchkrow do this? She puked easily!

"Next entrée…Slowpoke tails!" said Mew.

Everyone looked horrified.

"Isn't that…c-cannibalism?" asked Arcanine.

"No, it's not," said Mew. "They're tasty!"

"I can't eat something that was part of a living THING!" said Froslass. "I'm out."

"Same here," said Gardevoir, backing away from the table.

Mismagius gulped before sticking the tail in her mouth. She chewed, before her eyes brightened. "This isn't as bad as the last one."

Alakazam frowned, before trying it himself. "Yes, it's easier to swallow," he confirmed.

The remaining contestants managed to eat all of their food. Eleven remained.

"Well, after that little break for you, it's back to gross!" said Mew. He reached into the pot, before pulling out giant wads of old gum. "Time for you to eat a gum pie."

"Was that already…chewed?" asked Mismagius, shivering uneasily.

"Yup!" said Mew. "By Mewtwo!"

"Augh…," groaned Arcanine. Houndoom snorted and started nibbling it. Arcanine glared at him. Two could play at that game. Arcanine began to eat the old gum, chewing it up before swallowing. Unfortunately, not everyone could pull this off. A queasy Wooper backed away, moaning at the sight of the food(it didn't matter, really- Wooper didn't have teeth to chew with). Hypno desperately tried to control his stomach, but he liked the fine control that Alakazam possessed, and started retching. Bronzong backed away, while Hypno staggered away from the table, still gagging.

Honchkrow shivered, slowly chewing her food. She kept gagging with every mouthful.

"Honchkrow, if you can't do it, just stop!" said Froslass.

"No way," snarled Honchkrow, wincing at the gum in her mouth. "I don't give up!"

"But-"

"Can it!"

Nine contestants remained. Honchkrow, Gengar, and Arcanine all looked queasy, while Houndoom was twitching. Charmeleon and Gliscor had twin grimaces as they awaited their punishment. Mismagius looked sick, Bronzong looked a bit weary, and even Alakazam was starting to feel ill. Mew smiled sweetly again.

"Number four, here we come!" shouted Mew, giving each one a bowl of soup. Charmeleon poked into his bowl. Were those…toe nails? Rocks? Mushrooms…and wax?

"You're a sick man!" spat Charmeleon.

"I know," said Mew, snickering. Arcanine and Houndoom were still racing to finish their plates first, but they both underestimated this next vile concoction. As they both buried their heads in their bowls, they immediately recoiled and started hurling, running to the bushes.

"Oh man, that does NOT reassure me," said Mismagius. She took a tentative spoonful of the brew, and started gagging immediately.

Alakazam was carefully angling his spoon (a plastic one, not his actual one) and poured the soup down his throat without tasting it. Bronzong was drinking it as quick as possible. Honchkrow was struggling, but still fighting on. Gengar poured more down his throat, before he wobbled and fainted. He let out a belch as he hit the ground.

"Oooh…six left, guys!" said Mew. "Good job so far! Now we'll step it up a notch!"

Mew handed them all a glass filled to the brim with something murky. "Milkshakes for all! Mystery milkshakes, that is!"

Gliscor took a sip, before groaning loudly. "Oh man, you can't be serious- that can't be edible!"

"Tough luck, bat boy, you've gotta drink it or drop out!"

Gliscor continued to drink, his eyes screwed up in agony. Honchkrow and Charmeleon followed suit. Mismagius finally broke down and gave in, floating away, cursing. Alakazam continued slurping his shake, before he stopped.

"Gah!" he shouted.

"What is it?" asked Charmeleon, alarmed.

"Brain freeze!" hissed Alakazam, clutching his head. Now that Alakazam was distracted, his psychic control slipped a little. Alakazam clutched his stomach and vomited under the table.

"Ooooh…wow…tough luck, Alakazam," said Mew, smiling. "And now we're down to four!"

Charmeleon was spitting, trying to get the taste out of his mouth. Gliscor was fiddling with his claws, Honchkrow was groaning, and Bronzong's eyes were narrowed as he struggled. Honchkrow wobbled on her seat. Suddenly, her chest heaved. Mew ducked behind the pot before Honchkrow threw up, but she held it in. Eyes watering, she swallowed whatever had come up back down.

Bronzong watched and his eyes widened. "Okay, food I can handle, but THAT was just…argh!"

He floated away hurriedly. Honchkrow teetered more.

"Honchkrow, if you're gonna keep convulsing every minute, I can't let you continue," said Mew, peering around the pot.

"No way…," rasped Honchkrow. "Honchkrow…doesn't…give up…"

"What are you doing?" muttered Golbat in the plane. "Why aren't you going to give up?"

"Honchkrow, you're about to hurl!" said Gardevoir. "Just drop out for your HEALTH!"

"Not…gonna happen," wheezed Honchkrow. "Serve da next course, will ya?"

**000**

**Charmeleon shivered. "Now THAT is what you call determination! Holy shit…we'd better watch out for Honchkrow."**

**000**

"**I thought she was going to explode!" said Diglett, eyes wide.**

**000**

Mew served the next portion- a salad made of seaweed, weeds, and other gross plants. Everyone managed to choke it down, with Charmeleon charring it so it didn't taste as bad (he liked burnt food).

"Tough competitors," admitted Mew. "Let's keep going. Number eight, here we go!"

He served up another pile of mush.

Golbat was watching. "Honchkrow, stop fighting already, you're not gonna win!"

"Didn't we already have this?" asked Gliscor.

"This one's worse," insisted Mew.

Honchkrow kept digging in, shuddering and jerking as she did so. She finished her plate quickly, with Gliscor and Charmeleon staring in shock. Then Honchkrow's eyes screwed up as she fainted and fell backwards.

"Well, I guess she's out…impressive, though, she still didn't give in," said Mew.

Golbat listened, shaking his head. Why didn't she just give up? She would've been safer!

Gardevoir and Mismagius carried Honchkrow away from the table. Afterwards, Charmeleon and Gliscor both managed to clear their plates. Mew dumped more of the mush on their plates.

"Well, I'm running out of ideas," said Mew. "This pot can only hold so much! So now you just have to eat more!"

Charmeleon and Gliscor glared at each other, still trying to outlast each other. Charmeleon opened his mouth to scorch his food, to make it easier to swallow, but as the stench of Mew's cooking hit his nostrils, a flaming pile of vomit came out instead. Charmeleon crawled away from the table, cursing under his breath. Gliscor was the last remaining Pokémon.

"And the winner is…Gliscor!" shouted Mew.

Gliscor let out a shout, but he finally succumbed to the awful food and started barfing his brains out.

"Hey, careful!" said Mew, dodging some chunks. "Gliscor and Golbat get immunity! And don't worry- there's some sacred ashes on the plane. You all can take some, and you'll feel much better."

"Weren't those for Mewtwo?" croaked Charmeleon.

"Screw him," muttered Mew. "So, yeah! Run along get back to the plane!"

As the contestants began to hobble back to the plane, groaning, Mew snickered. He came up with the best ideas.

"Well, well, well…still making lives miserable, are we?"

Mew froze, his eyes widening. Oh shit…that wasn't…

Charmeleon, who was helping Gliscor, glanced back. "Hey, what's going on?"

Mew slowly turned, before gulping. There, standing right behind him, her arms crossed and a mean scowl on her face, was Celebi.

"C-Celebi!" said Mew, laughing nervously. "What a pleasant…surprise! Er…how did you know I was…here?"

"Mewtwo gave me a jingle," said Celebi coldly, floating closer to Mew, who started floating backwards.

"Traitorous bastard," growled Mew.

"So…you seem to be rather successful," said Celebi, eyes narrowed.

"Er…oh, not really…I mean…it's really not all it's cracked up to be," said Mew, grinning. "Uh…yeah, I deal with whiny contestants and exploding planes, it's not fun at all being famous-"

"Really?" asked Celebi.

"Uh…yeah?" said Mew.

"Then why…the hell…did you CHEAT TO GET THIS JOB!" shouted Celebi, grabbing Mew. She spun around before tossing him into a tree.

"Whoa," said Gliscor. Bronzong grinned.

"Now, Celebi, I-"

"DON'T YOU 'CELEBI' ME, MEW!" roared Celebi, launching some balls of energy at Mew. Mew ducked wildly before floating away. "YOU CHEATED! YOU KNOW FOR A FACT THIS JOB WOULD'VE BEEN MINE!"

"I know nothing of the sort!" yelled Mew. He yelled into his walkie talkie. "Mewtwo, help!"

"Sorry…if I had taken that Sacred Ash, I would be able to, but I'm still injured."

"YOU ROTTEN JERK!" shouted Mew angrily.

"TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE!" yelled Celebi, hitting Mew with a roundhouse kick.

"CAMPERS, GET IN THE PLANE!" yelled Mew.

"AND AFTER YOU TAKE THIS JOB, YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THE NERVE TO APOLOGIZE!" spat Celebi, throwing Mew again. "You sacrificed our relationship for THIS?"

Mew gulped. "Uh…crap…I…wait…is that…hi, Ho-Oh!"

Celebi turned around. "What…?"

Mew rushed everyone into the S.S. Kyogre and closed all of the doors and windows. Celebi whirled around.

"Oh no…no you don't!" yelled Celebi, but the S.S. Kyogre had taken off.

"MEW! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

**000**

"**Ahahahahahaha!" laughed Gliscor, clutching his stomach, before he started hurling into the toilet.**

**000**

**Gardevoir was brushing her teeth as hard as she could.**

**000**

**Hypno was gargling with mouthwash.**

**000**

"Team Storm, welcome back," said Gardevoir. "So…we need to decide who we're going to vote off."

Gengar, Froslass, Mismagius, and Banette all glanced at each other.

"I hate to say it, but…maybe Ninetales?" asked Banette. "Or Houndoom or Arcanine. That seems like the best choice to me."

"Nah, I disagree," said Mismagius. "Ninetales needs to see the error of her ways. She has to take care of this."

"But she's our friend!" protested Froslass.

"I don't care," said Mismagius hotly. "She needs to handle her problems! We're not going to handle it for her!"

Gardevoir sighed. "That being said, who should we vote for. If we include those three and Golbat and Gliscor, that leaves us eight candidates to vote for."

"We should probably vote off a threat, then," said Gengar, shrugging. "Whoever did good in today's challenge. I mean, since there's no 'Weavile' this season, what are we gonna do?"

"True…there's been no sign of a parasite like Weavile," said Gardevoir, frowning. "Alright…who do you think we should vote for…"

"Well…," said Banette.

**000**

**Gengar looked awkward. "It's hard to vote when there's no one bad around. Makes me wonder how Banette, Houndoom, and Cacturne would've dealt with it if they were the final three."**

**000**

**Hypno frowned. "By myself, I have no voting power. So, I'll simply vote for Alakazam until an alliance or group of friends targets him. He'll have to go eventually. He's only one man as well, so I'll be able to survive."**

**000**

Mew burst into Mewtwo's room. "You, my co-hosting friend, are a BASTARD!"

"I take it Celebi found you?" asked Mewtwo smugly.

"Oh yeah!" snarled Mew. "And she almost killed me! You do realize that now she's going to hunt us down!"

"Well, you down."

"DON'T BE A SMART ASS! I'M SCREWED NOW! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"

"I'm thirsty," moaned Mewtwo. "Get me a drink."

"Sure," said Mew. He floated out before returning with a lemon. He grabbed Mewtwo's arm. "Have some lemon juice.

Mew squeezed the lemon and shot the juice into one of Mewtwo's cuts. Mewtwo yelled in pain as Mew smacked him and left. Mewtwo held his arm, cursing.

"This isn't over!"

"No it's not!" snapped Mew.

**000**

"Let's see who's going home tonight!" said Mew, eyeing all of the now-healthy campers. "Golbat, Gliscor, you've got invincibility so…come on up!"

Gliscor and Golbat both flew up to grab their Poke blocks.

**000**

"**Hypno," said Charmeleon.**

**000**

"**Alakazam," said Hypno.**

**000**

"**Charmeleon," said Honchkrow.**

**000**

"**Honchkrow made me lose…might as well try and get her kicked off," said Bronzong.**

**000**

"**Houndoom," muttered Arcanine.**

**000**

"**Arcanine," snarled Houndoom.**

**000**

"Gardevoir…Mismagius…Banette, shockingly, come on up."

"Shockingly?" asked Banette, taking his Poke block.

"…Hypno…Froslass…Gengar…Houndoom."

The four of them stepped up to claim their Poke blocks.

"Hitmonlee and Bronzong…sadly…and Arcanine, too."

Bronzong let out a sigh of relief and took his Poke block.

"Diglett…Wooper…Alakazam."

Alakazam glanced back at Hypno, smirking.

"…and Hypno as well."

Charmeleon's eyes widened. Honchkrow gulped.

"Ah, it seems today we're voting off threats!" said Mew, smirking. "Honchkrow, through steadfast determination, you got far in the challenge today. With Charmeleon…eh, he cheated and burned his food."

"HEY!" snarled Charmeleon.

"Well then…let's see which of these threats is going home!" said Mew.

Honchkrow and Charmeleon glanced at each other.

"The last Poke block belongs to…"

Golbat gulped. Alakazam narrowed his eyes.

"…Charmeleon."

Charmeleon walked up, smirked, and took his Poke block. Honchkrow opened her beak, before closing it with a sigh.

"Well, guys, it's been fun," said Honchkrow, shrugging.

"Sorry," said Gardevoir weakly.

**000**

"**We voted for Honchkrow," explained Mismagius. "All of us. No hard feelings, but the girl refused to give up…ever. That's a dangerous force to be reckoned with. Not to mention, if it came down to a fight, she'd destroy us- we're all ghosts and Gardevoir's a Psychic-type, and the bird is a Dark-type. No thanks."**

**000**

"**Honchkrow kind of scared me," admitted Diglett. "I didn't want to take HER on in the finals…"**

**000**

Honchkrow grabbed her things before bumping into Golbat before she entered the confessional. Everyone else had left.

"Why didn't you just throw in the towel?" asked Golbat, fluttering. "You made yourself look like a threat, and you made yourself puke! Why would you deliberately make trouble for yourself?"

Honchkrow gave him a cool look. "I don't give up. Dat's all."

"I don't care! What you did was stupid!" cried Golbat. "You didn't have to prove a point."

"It seems like a lotta tings I do are stupid to ya, Golbat," said Honchkrow, giving him a sad look before she hopped into the confessional.

**000**

"**I suppose now it's da end of the line for me," said Honchkrow. "But I should be flattered- everyone else saw me as a huge threat, so they got rid of me. Boosts my confidence a little."**

"**I don't really care who wins…I'd say Golbat, but I don't expect it," said Honchkrow, sighing. "I don't give up. Honchkrow doesn't give up. But I guess I'll have to give up on him."**

**000**

Golbat was still waiting by the exit to the plane. Honchkrow sighed.

"Look, I gotta go."

"But…but…you're my only real friend left!" said Golbat. "There's Gengar, but he's obsessed with Froslass!"

"Well…you're my only real friend too, pal," said Honchkrow glumly. "I'll catch you later."

"…look, Honchkrow, it's nothing personal- I like you, I really do- but I don't want you to get-"

"I'm not WORRIED about getting' hurt!" snapped Honchkrow. "Get that through your head! The only kind of pain that's resulted from me hanging out with you, Golbat, is the fact that I like you, but you won't let yourself be with me. THAT'S the only thing that hurt me."

Golbat stood there, silent and ashamed.

"I accepted da fact that you're a pain magnet…but I'm not Pidgeot, I guess," said Honchkrow. "Whatever. Lemme out."

Honchkrow walked past him, and Golbat glanced at her. Even though she was sad, she held her head high and flew out of the plane, flapping her large black wings as she disappeared into the night.

Golbat's eyes followed her. His heart sank.

"What have I done?" he asked himself. "Someone finally…accepted me. Wanted to be with me and I…I pushed them away. I'm an idiot."

Sighing, he flapped away and started flying through the hallways. He passed Gliscor on the way. Gliscor let out a hacking cough before speaking.

"Yo, Golbat, dude…I'm really sorry, man-"

"Yeah, it's fine, Gliscor, I just want to be alone right now," said Golbat quietly.

Golbat continued flying, before he stared out the window. He could barely see Honchkrow now…only a faint silhouette in the sky. A cloud passed by and then she was gone.

Golbat looked away and continue flying.

((Author's Note: Wait…why is this here? Oh, right! Golbat solo, everyone! So, uh…this is a unique song, because it's the ONLY one during the show so far that Mew didn't cause. A slow, sad, melancholy tune…perfect for Golbat! This one is "I Realize Now".))

Golbat: _…I realize now…  
I don't know why I didn't before…  
It was something that my eyes refused to see…_

_I guess that now…  
It's over between us…  
I realize now…how sad that makes me…_

_I realize now…  
What kind of fool I am…  
There was potential, but I threw it all away…_

_You were always by my side…  
When I broke down and I cried…  
I realize now…but I don't know what to say…_

_I am sorry…I don't know what I was thinking…  
I should've known that your feelings were true!  
But I realize now…  
...and I miss you…_

_I realize now…  
I can see all my mistakes…  
The thought of you and me just seemed insane…_

_But now that I stop and think…  
I know we could've been great…  
I realize now…and I feel the pain…_

_I realize now…  
That for the past weeks, I've been blind…  
I was stupid to think that I'm still alone…_

_But then you came into my life…  
And offered me a hand…  
I realize now…but you've gone home…_

_I am sorry! I don't what came over me…  
I just had no idea what to do!  
But I realize now…  
But I realize now…_

…_I love you…_

Golbat let out a deep sigh and fluttered away down another hallway. There was a sniffling heard. Wooper was in the vents, a squashed Diglett by his side.

"Aw man…that was…that was so…b-beautiful!" sobbed Wooper.

"Sh-shut up, man!" sniffled Diglett. "Get me out of the vent now…and…and…oh, GOD that was SAD!"

Both remaining members of Team Vent started bawling.

**000**

Ninetales was sleeping in first class. After begging Gliscor, saying that her back was sore, she managed to escape Houndoom and Arcanine.

But…she couldn't keep running away! And what if Arcanine started talking about their kiss?

No…he wouldn't do that…would he? But he didn't know about her and Houndoom! So maybe if he thought it would warn Houndoom off…

"Oh shit!" whispered Ninetales. "What am I going to do?"

**000**

Gliscor was hanging with Charmeleon in Losing Class. "Dude, I am so glad that challenge is over."

"Yeah, because you won," rasped Charmeleon. "I was on the chopping block."

"Sorry, dude," said Gliscor, coughing. "I honestly didn't think I'd win."

"Gliscor, you're pretty tough. You know that, right?" said Charmeleon.

"Eh…I don't know, man…," said Gliscor, sighing. "I ain't that great."

Charmeleon frowned. "Why do you say that?"

"Well…you know, Pidgeot seems to get upset with me really easy, so I figure-"

"Oh, don't take her seriously, she's uptight!" snorted Charmeleon.

"Hey!" protested Gliscor, before he sneezed. "That's my girlfriend, so- you know what, forget it, you're right."

"Are you actually happy with her?" asked Charmeleon.

"It's not…BAD, but-"

"But she's not that nice, eh?" asked Charmeleon.

"Yeah."

"Dude…if she thinks you're not that good, she's stupid. You're a cool dude, man," said Charmeleon.

"Thanks," said Gliscor.

**000**

"**I have a SLIGHT inferiority complex," said Gliscor, letting out another cough. "Don't judge me. I'm still…pretty tough? I mean, I stood up to Dragonite!"**

**000**

**Hypno smirked. "One challenger down…now I simply need to play it cool and get to the top."**

**000**

"**I'll destroy him," vowed Alakazam.**

**000**

"**This should be interesting," said Bronzong, smirking.**

**000**

Done! Yeah…so…

Houndoom and Hitmonlee return! Yay! And Honchkrow goes home. Aw…

Fun Fact: If Honchkrow was in the real world, she'd be from Brooklyn, New York. That's not how her accent sounds, but it's an interesting tidbit of information. She is also my favorite newcomer, and my third favorite female.

Favorite Song Line: Overall, I like "I Realize Now" better, but these lines in "Gross" win…

Hypno: _This is grosser than a Muk!_

Banette: _Seriously Mew, what the-_

Wooper: HECK!

If you don't know what Banette was going to say, you're kind of dumb.

And we met TWO legendaries this time! Ho-Oh, who is a kind, cheery soul, and…oh god, was that Celebi? No WONDER Mew is terrified. Interesting things, Celebi's been saying-

Mew: -Psychic attack-

Anyways, uh…romance problems all around…poor Golbat, Honchkrow, Ninetales, Houndoom, and Arcanine.

It makes me proud to say that only a few couples are left (two, if you don't count Ninetales and Houndoom, since that one's not doing so well). This season is less romance-y. Ah well, next chapter segment.

Next Episode: A rather somber challenge is performed this time around. One contestant reveals a secret they've hidden for awhile, something that affects them the entire time. Another contestant is fretting about their own problems, while some others are seeing things to their advantage. In the end, someone is sent home for all of the right reasons.

Honchkrow: Dat's right! Now review, or else I'll send my gang…my gang of FRIENDS after ya!


	23. Don't Get Lost in the Tower!

And now it is time! For yet another chapter…

There's a new poll up on the main page, since we've passed the merge. I've added in Hitmonlee and Houndoom, so you can vote for them if you want.

For the record, this challenge is very simple. Not overly complex or brilliant like some of the others. The reason is simply that I want to use this chapter to focus on character development instead of the challenge. In fact, something special is going to happen this challenge that never happens before.

Let's get started, shall we?

**000**

"So…what's your plan?" asked Charmeleon, cocking a brow. Alakazam had slipped in that Banette and Mismagius were "quite a duo" into a conversation. That gave Charmeleon the signal that they needed to talk. Hypno was still in the game, and things weren't going well.

"I have no plan, at the current moment," said Alakazam. "I would say that you should try and find out what people think of Hypno, and see if we can get some others to help us take care of him. At the current moment, I have no official ideas. It's unfortunate that Honchkrow was eliminated, as being a Dark-type, she could help us against Hypno…"

"So you want me to try and find out who doesn't like Hypno?" asked Charmeleon.

"Yes, but be SUBTLE about it," said Alakazam. "And don't go asking someone who might let it slip that we asked…Wooper, maybe. Or Golbat. And not Mismagius or Banette either, as Mismagius dislikes me for what happened last season."

"Okay," said Chameleon, nodding. "But one question…what if Hypno tries to get US out?"

"If he wants a fight, I'll give him a war," vowed Alakazam.

**000**

Ninetales was quietly slipping through the hallways of the plane. She had no idea what she was going to do. Arcanine and Houndoom already disliked each other, but how could she tell Houndoom what happened? It would break his heart! And if Arcanine found out she was dating Houndoom, he'd never want to be friends with her. But who was more important? Surely Houndoom, her actual boyfriend, was more important than Arcanine! But if Houndoom found about Arcanine…what then?

And speaking of Houndoom…

"Hey, Ninetales!" said Houndoom, padding out of the kitchen.

"Oh…Houndoom!" said Ninetales, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Eh, taking a morning stroll and looking for you," said Houndoom. He gave her a small smile. "I missed you while I was gone. How have you been?"

"Well…I've been doing okay…I mean, you've been watching the show, right?" asked Ninetales.

"Nah, ever since Electrode got out, I haven't seen anything," said Houndoom. "Mew got me trapped out there in the wilderness. I guess I should be thankful, seeing as I get a second chance."

"To win the money?" asked Ninetales.

"No," said Houndoom, smiling. "To spend time with you."

Ninetales smiled, blushing. Houndoom walked away, but paused.

"Oh, right!" he said. "Banette and Gengar raided the food cabinet, since Mew can't cook for crap! I snagged you a cinnamon roll. Here you go!"

He handed a roll to her with his tail, before heading off, saying that he had to use the bathroom. Ninetales smiled, holding the bun with a paw.

Then she frowned. This was wrong. Houndoom was completely out of the loop. It wasn't fair to him, Arcanine, or anyone.

Mismagius, who had been watching from around a corner, frowned and floated away.

**000**

"Dude, I am so thankful for this!" said Gliscor, wolfing down some sticky buns. "After the last challenge? Man, I need this."

Gengar laughed triumphantly. "It's okay pal, dig in! There's a huge supply!"

"Thank goodness for you two," said Arcanine, devouring a bun. "May you be happy forever."

"Mew saved all of these for himself, the sick bastard!" said Charmeleon.

"While feeding us garbage," said Banette, shaking his head. "What a dick."

"Yeah," said Gliscor, before he let out a cough.

"Gliscor, you've been coughing for days," said Gengar, giving him a concerned look. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, man, I'm just a little under the weather," assured Gliscor. "The food didn't help. That's all."

**000**

"**So I've got a cough," said Gliscor, snorting as he waved a claw dismissively. "It's not like I'm on my deathbed."**

**He let out another cough. "It's annoying as all hell, but Mew got a cold earlier. Just a travelling bug going around. Betcha the returning victims brought it back with them."**

**000**

Mismagius sighed, flopping next to Gardevoir.

Gardevoir gave her a look. "What is it?"

"Ninetales," said Mismagius flatly.

"What about her?" asked Froslass nervously. Mismagius sighed.

"I'm just…look, I know I'm aggressive and all. I'm hotheaded. I like to ACT. But watching Ninetales is kind of torturous for me."

"Why?" asked Gardevoir.

"She's not doing ANYTHING!" said Mismagius, throwing up her hands. "She's leading on both guys, dating one of them and not telling the other and…and…it's just not something Ninetales should do! This isn't like her!"

"What do you mean?" asked Froslass.

"Ninetales is smarter than this," said Gardevoir, sighing. "She was someone you could rely on, someone with a keen mind and someone who didn't take crap from anyone. But now…her decisions aren't well made."

"And she completely forgot how Houndoom jumped through hoops for her last time," said Mismagius. "I say we tell Houndoom! It isn't fair!"

"Mismagius, it's not our place," said Gardevoir, scowling at her friend.

Mismagius sighed. "I know but…Houndoom's our friend! And I have no quarrel with Arcanine, and he shouldn't have to deal with this-"

"I know," said Gardevoir. "But we can't get involved. Pidgeot tried, and that didn't end well."

"So you say we should do nothing," said Mismagius flatly.

"Only for now," said Gardevoir. "If it truly gets bad, I promise I'll intervene. But until then, we let Ninetales handle it- I hope she'll come back and do what's right."

"Whatever," muttered Mismagius crossly. "But I'm still annoyed by it."

"Attention campers!" said Mew. "We are pulling into another location right about now, so if you would be so kind as to get ready to jump the hell out of this plane, we'll get going."

"Couldn't you be more polite?" drawled Bronzong.

"Take your own advice, bell brain. Now jump!"

Mew turned off the intercom. "You try being polite when you have to deal with a pissy co-host."

"Mew!" whined Mewtwo. "Can you flip my pillow over? This side isn't cold enough!"

Mew gritted his teeth in annoyance.

**000**

"Seeing as Mewtwo is out of commission, I had to pick a challenge that was simple, easy, and suitably entertaining for my benefit," said Mew, snickering. "However, this won't be very entertaining for you. Welcome to the Lost Tower!"

Everyone stared at the ominous tower before them. Gardevoir shivered, while Hypno frowned. Banette looked uncomfortable, while Wooper and Diglett exchanged a glance.

"So, the Lost Tower is one of the locations across the Pokémon region where Pokémon that have…passed on, are laid to rest," said Mew. "I decided this was the best one to use."

"I thought you would've chosen Lavender Town," said Hypno. "Surely that would've been a better pick? The rumors about that place-"

"What rumors?" asked Mew wildly. "THAT PLACE IS REALLY HAUNTED."

"No it's not," scoffed Hypno.

Mew thought for a moment, back to the time he had entered the tower there…

**000**

A young Mew was hanging in the Pokémon Tower at Lavender Town. "And they said this place was haunted. I've done my dare. Time to get back to the guys."

He turned around. A ghostly Marowak was glaring at him.

"GET OUT!" it screamed.

Mew rushed out of the tower.

**000**

"Yes it is!" snapped Mew.

"Whatever you say," said Hypno, sighing.

"We're doing something…legal, right?" asked Froslass. "No grave robbing?"

"I'm not a psycho!" said Mew. "That's Banette- killer puppet, remember?"

"I'M NOT A PSYCHO!" yelled Banette angrily. Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"O…kay," said Mew. "Anyways, this challenge is more focused on memory and swiftness than corpses. I decided to give this challenge a less gruesome theme than the last one."

"No tests of fear or endurance?" asked Arcanine. He chuckled. "Mew, you're going soft on us."

"No way, buddy. That's the next challenge."

"Great," groaned Arcanine.

"This challenge is going to be a search and find challenge," said Mew. "I'm going to give you all a name of a Pokémon. You have to go find the grave of that Pokémon. Each grave has a message on it. To prove to me that you found the grave, you must tell me the message written on the grave. Then I'll give you the next Pokémon's name. Understand?"

"Seems simple enough," said Ninetales.

"It's very simple. However, you CANNOT help others out. There are no teams this round. I've got the cameras watching you, and if you help someone else out, you'll be taken out of this challenge. No automatic elimination, but you won't be in the running for the reward."

"Reward?" asked Charmeleon, eyes gleaming.

"What reward?" asked Gliscor, coughing into his arm.

"The winner of this simple challenge gets immunity this round, next round, and doesn't have to compete in the next challenge," said Mew, smirking. "For such a simple challenge, this is a good reward."

"Are there any catches?" asked Alakazam, frowning.

"No catches this time," said Mew, shaking his head. "This one completely tests your simple searching skills. I've been told by the producers to go a little easy on you. Thank them."

"Yes!" said Wooper.

"Well, in that case, let me get you started," said Mew. "The first grave belongs to Cheese the Rattata. Find it, return to me, and tell me the message to hear the next name. There are ten graves in total."

The contestants ran into the tower.

**000**

**Mismagius grinned. "This is easy. Us ghosts have an advantage, since we can float through some walls, meaning we can travel all over this tower faster than anyone else. And who knows the dead better than us?"**

**000**

"**Speed is essential here," muttered Hypno. "Brainpower is unimportant. You simply require a memory, which I am not worried about.**

**000**

"**Should be simple," said Gliscor. "After the hell I went through last time."**

**000**

"Cheese," muttered Ninetales. "Cheese…is this place alphabetized?"

"Probably not," muttered Gardevoir. "You can really arrange corpses in order. Ugh, why did Mew give us such a morbid challenge?"

"It's Mew," said Froslass, floating by.

"You're not even a veteran and you know," said Gardevoir, laughing. "At least you know how the competition works."

"Hey, it's not too hard to figure out," said Froslass, smiling.

**000**

"**Froslass has become much friendlier," said Gardevoir. "I think dating Gengar is very good for her. Better than Ninetales and Gliscor are doing right now."**

**000**

Alakazam appeared on the top floor. His ability to teleport, though limited without his spoons, was still usable. It would be just like Mew to put the first tomb on the top floor.

"Cheese, hmmm?" asked Alakazam, frowning to himself. "Should be simple enough."

He wandered through the rows of gravestones, muttering to himself. He stopped at one of them.

"Aha!"

He leaned in close to examine the writing.

"Here lies Cheese. A faithful friend."

Alakazam clapped his hands. "Very well, then."

He teleported away from the floor. Seconds later, Gengar popped up in his place.

"Good thing I listen closely," chuckled Gengar. "This should be simple enough, indeed, Alakazam."

He dove back down through the floor to deliver the message to Mew.

Bronzong saw him float through the ceiling, before he frowned. Gengar looked rather…cheerful.

"I'm guessing it's up there," drawled Bronzong, smirking.

**000**

Gengar followed Alakazam down to Mew, who looked shocked to see them so soon.

"But…but I…"

"You're losing your touch, Mew," said Gengar, snickering.

"Or maybe I'm lulling you into a false sense of security," said Mew, chuckling sinisterly. "Alright, the next grave would be Springy the Spoink. Good luck with that one."

"Bring it on," said Gengar, floating off.

Soon, out of the doorway came Froslass, Banette, and Hypno.

"Sheesh, you all found it too?" asked Mew, frowning.

"Come on, give us the clue," said Banette, smirking.

"Is it rhyme time?" asked Mew.

"I can rhyme…on a dime," countered Banette.

They both laughed.

**000**

"**Ha!" said Hypno. "They're both buffoons."**

**000**

After a few more minutes, everyone had managed to find Cheese's grave. They were now all searching for Springy's.

Charmeleon frowned, stomping up a staircase. He hadn't managed to find that grave yet, and no one was giving any signs of showing it. Alakazam had noticed Gengar tailing him, and was starting to be more elusive with his movements. Charmeleon was annoyed, since HE had been tailing GENGAR.

As he rounded up the stairs, he found a shock sight. Gliscor was lying on the staircase, panting.

"Yo, Gliscor, what's the matter?" asked Charmeleon, rushing forward.

"Taking a break, don't get all ruffled," said Gliscor, wiping his forehead.

"Yeah but…we've hardly started moving around, you shouldn't be tired yet," said Charmeleon dubiously.

"Don't worry about it," said Gliscor, getting up. "I'll be on the hunt again in no time."

"Okay…," said Charmeleon, frowning to himself. "Just be careful."

"Got it."

Charmeleon dashed up the stairs, while Gliscor slowly glided off of the staircase. He let out a sneeze as he passed by Hitmonlee.

Hitmonlee glanced at him. "He's coming from upstairs…that might be where the next grave is!"

He ran off, his long legs carrying him up the stairs quickly.

**000**

Meanwhile…on the bottom floor…

"Found ya," said Arcanine to himself triumphantly. Mew had been clever this time around. He put the first one on the top floor. The second one was right near the entrance of the grim tower. Arcanine had decided to wait for signs that the other Pokémon had found the grave.

"Oh, you found it!" said a voice behind him. It was Ninetales.

"And you as well?" asked Arcanine, smirking. "Bonus."

Ninetales smiled nervously. "Aha…thanks…well…uh…I ought to go tell Mew."

"Hey, wait!" said Arcanine, but Ninetales was out the door. Why was she so antsy? Maybe she was worried about that whole kiss between them…

Man, girls were weird.

**000**

It was only a matter of time before Gengar and Houndoom found the proper grave, too. Gengar grinned, reading off the message on the grave.

"Springy the Spoink. Passed away far too soon."

Houndoom padded behind him. "Oh, is that the message?"

"Yeah," said Gengar, grinning. "Sweet, let's go tell Mew."

They passed Ninetales, who dashed up the staircase. They also walked past Arcanine, who was padding slowly back inside, looking confused. Mew sighed at the sight of them.

"You found it too, I'm guessing?" muttered Mew unhappily.

"Don't sound so disappointed," said Gengar. "Give us the next grave."

"Zap the Pikachu," said Mew shortly. Then he swore, as Banette and Bronzong emerged as well.

"Go on, leave," said Mew grumpily. They were finding these graves far too quickly.

As they walked away, Houndoom glanced at Gengar. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," said Gengar casually.

"Does Ninetales seem to be acting…a little…I don't know, odd…to you?"

Gengar blanched. "Uh…no…not really. What's she done that's different?"

"She just seems…off," commented Houndoom, frowning. "Do you think she's mad at me?"

"I don't know, man, I can't think of a reason why," said Gengar, hoping Houndoom didn't see the obvious look of panic on his face.

"Well…has anything happened to her recently?" asked Houndoom.

"More than you know, pal," muttered Gengar to himself.

"What was that?"

"Maybe you should try talking to her, I said," said Gengar, coughing a little.

"Oh…yeah, maybe you're right. Thanks, man."

"No prob," said Gengar, sighing in relief. He had dodged a bullet there.

**000**

Gardevoir and Mismagius were searching the second floor after Mew had told them about Zap the Pikachu. So far, nothing had come up. Banette trudged down from the third floor.

"Hey girls," he said cheerfully. "No luck?"

"None," said Mismagius.

"Ah, same here," said Banette, starting to examine some graves. Mismagius wanted to tell him which ones they'd already checked, but she had to remember Mew's rules.

"Have you seen Ninetales at all lately?" asked Mismagius, frowning.

"Yeah, she's on the top floor, why?" asked Banette, squinting at some blurred writing.

"Mismagius, stop trying to keep tabs on Ninetales 24/7," said Gardevoir, sighing impatiently as she moved from one grave to another.

"Look, I just wanted to know!" said Mismagius.

"I told you we're not interfering!"

"Well, I saw her practically running away from Arcanine outside!" said Mismagius, throwing up her hands. "What do you expect me to think?"

"Look, she's probably feeling awkward since she kissed him, and now Houndoom's back!" said Gardevoir hotly.

"Wait," said Mismagius, stunned. "She KISSED Arcanine?"

"I…uh…," said Gardevoir.

"When?" asked Mismagius.

"After the Underground challenge," said Gardevoir weakly.

"But she went for a walk and…and…," said Mismagius, confused. Then she gasped. "You were lurking in her thoughts, weren't you?"

"I wasn't lurking!" said Gardevoir defensively. "I just sensed her emotions going frantic and…and I wanted to check, and then she found out-"

"And you're lecturing me?" asked Mismagius. "Seriously?"

"I'm just gonna go…," said Banette nervously, heading out of there.

**000**

"**On one hand, it was getting scary in there," said Banette. "On the other hand, I found Zap the Pikachu. Only his name was written on it."**

**000**

One by one, the contestants found Zap's grave and headed back out to Mew. Mew all told them the name of the next Pokémon- Luna the Umbreon. Gliscor was the last one to get to Mew. Mew stared as he approached- Gliscor didn't look good. His eyes looked tired and he moved rather slowly. He let out a hacking cough as he got closer.

"Someone has a cold, eh?" asked Mew.

"Just give me the next…the next …ACHOO!" said Gliscor, sneezing.

"It's Luna the Umbreon," said Mew. "Are you sure you don't want to go back to the plane-?"

"I'm fine," said Gliscor. "It was probably your cooking."

Mew frowned as Gliscor floated off.

**000**

Bronzong calmly waited, focusing his psychic powers. He was using others to locate the graves for him. While he couldn't really read minds and communicate telepathically, he could read people well.

And Banette had just found the next grave. Bronzong smirked to himself. This was EASY. Incredibly so.

"All I need to do is use the others up until the last grave," said Bronzong, snickering. "Idiots. They have no idea."

**000**

Hypno chuckled to himself as he headed back downstairs. Mew thought he was rather clever, but honestly? Luna's grave was right next to Cheese's. That may have worked on a less foolish Pokémon, but that wasn't Hypno.

He thought to himself. If he didn't receive the immunity, he would have to think of another person to throw under the bus. But who? Could there be any reason to get rid of Alakazam right now? Not really. Charmeleon? Once again, no. Of course, he could always lie…but lying and deceiving can only work for so long.

"Perhaps…Arcanine or Ninetales?" said Hypno, shaking his head. "Nevertheless…I should keep going…I still have six graves after this."

He passed a coughing Gliscor on the stairs before he got down to the bottom floor. He narrowed his eyes. Bronzong, Mismagius, and Banette were already there. There was still some competition. As the three other campers walked away, he stepped up to Mew.

"It says, Luna, gone, but still loved," said Hypno, bored.

"Whatever," muttered Mew. "Next one is Daisy the Mareep."

"Easy," said Hypno, turning around and walking away.

Alakazam stepped out, smirking at Hypno.

"Don't look so smug," said Hypno, smiling. "You're still behind me."

"Not quite," said Alakazam. "I'm on my seventh grave."

Chuckling, he left a dumbfounded Hypno behind.

**000**

**Alakazam chuckled. "Okay…I wasn't REALLY on my seventh, and I was behind Hypno...but it's fun to scare him now and then. Heh."**

**000**

"Why the hell can't we find this next grave?" asked Gardevoir. "Where on earth are you, Daisy?"

"Hey, it could be worse," said Banette, shrugging. "At least there's no more gross food."

"Until we get back on the plane, you mean!" yelled Charmeleon nearby.

"It's just…so…stupid…there's no set pattern," complained Gardevoir. "There's no organization…it's like finding a certain color crayon in a giant box of them."

"Actually, it is organized," said Banette. "The older graves are down below, the newer ones are up above. They add a new floor every time they need more room."

Gardevoir gave him a surprised look. "How do you know that?"

Banette looked uncomfortable. "Uh…just the graves. The ones down below are kind of moldy…and worn, and stuff. Makes sense to me."

"But how did you know about the new floors-?" began Gardevoir, as Banette walked up the stairs. Gardevoir stared after him.

Charmeleon's eyes locked with hers. "That was weird."

"Yes," said Gardevoir. "It was…"

**000**

Gliscor sneezed again as he searched the bottom floor. At this rate, he was never going to win the challenge. Stupid cold…

Gliscor rubbed his throbbing head. "Stop hurting already, damnit," he grumbled, squinting to read a grave. What did that say? Stripes? Nope…he had to find Daisy.

Gliscor sighed. Things really weren't going his way…he had a cold, he had won the last challenge (and threw up all night as a result), and he didn't know what he was going to do with his relationship with Pidgeot. It had been fun, but…the spark was disappearing.

"But I don't want to be the dude that ditches a girl on T.V.," said Gliscor, groaning. "After last time, I don't want to look like a jerk again."

Sighing, he wiped some dust off of a grave to try and read it. The dust tickled his nose, and Gliscor let out yet another violent sneeze. He hit his head on the grave.

"Damnit! Ow…what's this say? Passed away due to disease?" read Gliscor. He rolled his eyes. "How ironic. Who was the unlucky victim?"

He squinted. "What…Daisy? YES! I FOUND DAISY!"

Then he covered his mouth, before he sighed. "Ah, shit."

Thunder footsteps were heard as Charmeleon came downstairs, Gengar and Ninetales on his heels. Gliscor took the time to fly out. Gliscor slowly glided over to Mew, who was eyeing the building ominously.

"Why does it sound like everyone is slamming down the staircase?" asked Mew.

"They must've gotten a clue to where the grave was," said Gliscor, shrugging, as he rubbed his head. It was hurting even more now.

"I might as well wait for them," said Mew, shrugging and sighing. "Seeing as they've all found it. How are you holding up?"

"I'm…fine," said Gliscor, blinking slowly. He needed to take another break soon. This cold wasn't getting any better.

Everyone rushed out of the building, Charmeleon in the lead.

"We've all seen the grave," said Charmeleon. "Passed away due to disease. Rest in peace Daisy."

"Alright, alright," said Mew, rolling his eyes. "Can I do my job and give the next grave?"

"When do you ever do your job properly?" asked Bronzong sarcastically.

"Bronzong, I am restraining my urge to beat you with a pole," said Mew.

"A steel pole won't hurt me- I'm metal, remember," said Bronzong, bored.

"Look…can you guys just let…Mew…tell us the next…grave?" rasped Gliscor, his voice weak.

He began to wobble in the air.

"Gliscor?" asked Golbat. "You okay, man?"

"You've been looking sickly for a while," said Arcanine sympathetically.

"For the last time!" said Gliscor tiredly. "I told you guys…that…I'm…"

He didn't finish his sentence. Letting out a groan, Gliscor dropped out of the air and hit the ground.

"Gliscor?" asked Gardevoir, eyes worried.

"Gliscor!" said Wooper. "Hey buddy, what's wrong?"

"Oh shit!" said Mew, rushing forward. Gliscor was breathing harshly, as Mew felt his forehead. His eyes widened.

"He's burning up…that's no ordinary cold…he's got a fever!"

"Well, take care of him!" said Ninetales.

"I can't!" said Mew. "Mewtwo's out of commission, and I have no medical knowledge! Besides, our infirmary is mainly for physical injuries- cuts, bruises, and broken bones, not actual illnesses. We'll have to take him directly to a hospital. Charmeleon, Gengar, I hereby give you immunity tonight. Carry him into the plane."

"You got it," said Charmeleon, grabbing Gliscor's body.

"The rest of you, I'm afraid we're going to have to cut this challenge short," said Mew, shaking his head. "It really gets me pissed, but we'll have to skip to the last grave. You have to find me Shelly the Grotle, and tell me what's written on her grave."

Everyone glanced at each other and nodded, but before they could go, someone spoke.

"It says 'Here lies Shelly, who perished in a fire. You will always be remembered and loved.'"

Everyone whirled around to look at Banette, who was staring at Mew calmly. Mismagius stared. He looked a little…haunted. Mew was shocked.

"How did you…know that?"

"I saw the grave while I was looking," said Banette.

Almost everyone knew he was lying.

"There's no way you remember that one grave out of a bunch of them," said Mew, arching a brow. "How did you know?"

"If I had something to hide, then I don't think it would be any of your business, Mew!" snapped Banette.

There was an awkward silence.

"…fair enough," said Mew, shrugging. "Banette wins the challenge, and is immune for tonight and the next challenge, which he does not have to compete in. Everyone get on the plane. Elimination will be later tonight, but first we have to take Gliscor to a proper hospital."

**000**

"Wow, who would've seen that coming?" asked Froslass, shaking her head.

"Do you think he's going to be alright?" asked Gengar.

They had reached Hearthome City quickly, and they checked Gliscor into a Pokémon Center right away. The remainder of the contestants were hanging on the plane tonight, awaiting for the ceremony.

"He'll be fine," assured Gardevoir, smiling. "Gliscor's pretty strong- he'll bounce back from this."

"But still…who are we going to vote off?" asked Froslass.

Gardevoir frowned. "Not Gliscor. We're not just going to throw a sick person out of the game."

"So who?" asked Gengar. "I don't want to vote Charmeleon, but he's pretty threatening."

"The same could be said of Alakazam," said Gardevoir, sighing unhappily. "To be honest, guys, I have no real choice. Vote for whoever you see fit."

"Really?" asked Gengar, shocked.

"Really. I can't think of a reason to justify eliminating anyone tonight," said Gardevoir, sighing. "Not even Ninetales, Arcanine, or Houndoom."

"You really don't want to get involved, huh," said Froslass. "Is what Mismagius said bothering you THAT much?"

"I feel a bit guilty," admitted Gardevoir. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Hey, just get over it," said Gengar, grinning. "Don't live in regret, or else you may wind up regretting what you did with your life."

"That was one of the corniest things I've ever heard," said Froslass, shaking her head at Gengar.

"Corny, but cute," said Gengar. Froslass hid a smile behind a hand.

**000**

Wooper and Diglett were rolling along in the plane. "So…who do you think we should vote off?"

Diglett glanced at Wooper as he heard the question. "I don't know…who do you think?"

"You're the brains, I'm the mobility," said Wooper, shrugging.

Diglett thought for a moment. "I still remember Piloswine's warning about Hypno…how about we just vote for him."

"Are you sure?" asked Wooper. "Hypno hasn't done anything really…wrong."

"But I don't want to take chances," argued Diglett. "We haven't been warned about anyone else. And Hypno's a newcomer. We don't know much about him."

"Well…okay…if you're sure," said Wooper, pushing Diglett along once more.

**000**

"**It's pretty weird, thinking of who you want to vote out," said Diglett. "I never really realized it since…well, you know, I was eliminated second."**

**000**

Hypno sauntered through the plane, trying to work out a suitable candidate for elimination.

DING!

Hypno glanced around wildly before Mew appeared before him.

"You didn't think that with all the commotion that I'd forget a song, hmmm?" asked Mew, smirking.

"I didn't think, but I had hoped," said Hypno unhappily.

"Get singing, pal!" said Mew, vanishing as quickly as he appeared. Hypno let out a groan, before he thought for a moment and smirked.

((Author's Note: No, it's not a Hypno solo- Alakazam and Bronzong will be singing as well. I thought I'd take the three remaining antagonists, although Alakazam is more of an antihero, and make them sing a song for you all. This song is rather dark in my mind. It's called "The Top".))

Hypno: _They say all's fair  
In love and war…  
Ha! Words to live by…  
That's for sure!_

_There will be a winner…  
There can be only one…  
And for that reason…  
The rest are done!_

_Victory!  
That's what I seek!  
A grueling journey…  
Not for the weak!_

_If others suffer  
Then, oh well!  
If I still win…  
Then that's just swell!_

_I don't care if they suffer!  
I don't care if they cry!  
I don't care if they plead and sob and beg me just to stop!_

_There can be only one winner  
Whether he's a saint or sinner  
Yes, that will be me, I'll be there, at the top!_

_My brilliant throne, it awaits me at the top._

(Hypno chuckles. Alakazam hears him down the hall.)

_Alakazam: I've never known…  
A man more evil…  
He's a cretin…  
And a devil…._

_The hate and anger  
That he feeds…  
A worthy rival  
Yes, indeed…_

_I can see them…  
His endeavors…  
But will he succeed?  
No! Never!_

_He's caused everyone  
A lot of a pain…  
Let him win?  
That's just insane!_

_I don't care that he's smart!  
I don't care that he's sly!  
I'll see all his schemes, and all of them I'll stop._

_You are clever, that I know…  
But you will not win this show!  
Hypno, be warned, I won't let you reach the top!_

_I will never, ever let you reach the top!_

(Bronzong is sitting alone in the cargo hold, told by Mew that he had to sing)

Bronzong: _I'm a schemer…  
Unsuspected…  
I admit it  
It's unexpected…_

_Doesn't matter…  
It's just fine…  
As long as  
That money's MINE._

_Using others…  
That's my skill…  
If they're hurt  
I don't care still_

_The rise of Bronzong  
Now begins…  
Time for me  
To go and WIN_

_I don't care if they hate me.  
I don't care if they're mad.  
That will not be enough to make me stop._

_Sorry, it's a competition…  
Winning it's my goal and mission…  
And I'll succeed, and then I'll be at the top._

_Yeah, I'm pretty sure that I'll be at the top._

All: _There can only be  
One winner!  
Whether he's a saint  
Or sinner!_

_They may be quite good…  
Or evil!  
Whether angel  
Or a devil!_

_They could be  
Quite unsuspected  
Then they would  
Be unexpected_

_They could use us all  
And win this game  
Take the money  
And the fame!_

Hypno: _I don't care if they suffer!_

Alakazam: _I don't care that he's sly!_

All: _That will not be enough to make me stop._

Bronzong: _There can only be one winner._  
Hypno: _Whether he's a saint…_  
Alakazam: _Or sinner._

All: _But we'll just see who's…_

Bronzong: _At_

Alakazam: _The_

Hypno: _Top!_

Hypno let out a cold cackle before heading to the elimination ceremony.

**000**

Mew called everyone in for the elimination ceremony. He calmly waited as everyone filed into the room.

"Good evening, everyone," said Mew.

"How's Gliscor?" asked Arcanine.

"He's…well, not great," said Mew. "But the nurses there said he should recover alright."

"Do they know what's wrong?" asked Gardevoir.

"Not exactly," admitted Mew. "But they've tried some test cures on him, and while they didn't completely work, he had positive reactions. So Gliscor should be okay."

"That's a relief," said Mismagius.

"So…can you get on with the elimination ceremony?" asked Charmeleon, sighing.

"What do you care? You're immune," said Banette.

"I want to check in on Gliscor before we leave," said Charmeleon.

"You can't, he can't have visitors right now," said Mew. "As for the elimination ceremony, it's been cancelled."

"Cancelled?" echoed Hitmonlee.

"Yes…," said Mew. "None of you are going home this evening."

"What's the catch?" asked Houndoom suspiciously.

"No catch," said Mew. "Gliscor and I had a long talk while he was awake after some test procedures. The nurses told me he wouldn't be able to return for a little while. I spoke with Gliscor about it, and he decided to drop out. We're paying for all of his medical bills, and we're also giving a small sum of money to him. An okay sum, but nothing compared to the prize you're all going for."

"Why does Gliscor get a prize?" asked Golbat sullenly. "I get injured all the time-"

"Your injuries don't stop you from competing," said Mew.

"Last time they did."

"You evolved and were healed, so we didn't have to pay you," said Mew, smirking.

"That's not fair!" protested Golbat.

"Neither is Gliscor leaving!" said Mew. "I liked him! And now I owe Mewtwo ten bucks because I said Gliscor would be in the top ten!"

"Who else did you place bets on?" asked Hitmonlee excitedly.

"Not you, pal!" said Mew, smiling evilly. Hitmonlee sighed and drooped over.

"Well, that's about it…although, since we didn't finish the challenge, I'd like you all to write Gliscor a get-well card," said Mew.

"Mew, what the hell?" asked Charmeleon. "This is so unlike you."

"The producers are forcing me too," said Mew, groaning. "Just go along with it, please? I have enough problems right now."

"Sure," said Banette, walking off. Gardevoir glanced at Mismagius, before jerking her head at Banette. Mismagius nodded and followed him out.

**000**

"**Banette started acting weird as soon as we got to the Lost Tower," explained Gardevoir. "I hope he's alright."**

**000**

"**Gliscor was a cool dude!" said Charmeleon, sighing. "Man, this bites."**

**000**

"**Good luck, Gliscor!" shouted Wooper. "Rock on, dude!"**

**000**

"**You were a good friend," said Gengar. "Get well soon, bro!"**

**000**

Mismagius headed outside, where Banette was leaning against the plane, watching the sky. He jumped as she put a hand on his shoulder, before he relaxed a little.

"Oh…it's you," he muttered. "I expected Mew, telling me to sing."

"No, I think the song was already done today, I heard Alakazam complaining about singing," said Mismagius.

"That's a relief," said Banette. He was silent for a few moments.

"Banette, what happened back there?" asked Mismagius. "How did you know about that one grave?"

Banette sighed heavily. "If I tell you…will you promise not to judge me?"

"Of course not!" said Mismagius, stunned.

"Alright…well, for starters, have you noticed that my body is darker than a normal Banette's?"

Mismagius frowned, thinking back to the challenge with the lookalikes. In fact, now that he mentioned it…

"No, I never noticed, but now I see it," said Mismagius.

"That's because I'm burned and covered in soot," explained Banette.

"Burned?" echoed Mismagius. "But when-?"

"A long time ago, I was a doll- you know, the usual Banette story," said Banette. "And the girl that owned me dumped me. She lived in Solaceon Town, near the Lost Tower."

"So…what did you do?" asked Mismagius.

"After a while, she started her Pokémon journey, and her partner was Shelly the Turtwig," continued Banette. "Shelly eventually evolved into a Grotle. I followed her on her journey, and being a newly born Banette…my thoughts were focused completely on revenge."

"…what did you do?" asked Mismagius quietly.

Banette let out another breath. "I…followed her to Hearthome City. She was in an apartment complex. I went down into the basement, used Will O' Wisp, and started a fire."

Mismagius put a hand to her mouth. "Oh Banette…wait…that doesn't explain your burns."

Banette laughed humorlessly. "After I left, I got cold feet. I couldn't live with what I've done. I went back to the building, which was already an inferno, and I went in to rescue the people who lived there. I snuck in and helped them all out, one by one."

"But after a while…I realized that someone was missing. My old owner wasn't among the rescued citizens. So I floated back inside, into the flames, ignoring the pain I felt, to look for her."

"…did you find her?" asked Mismagius, resting her hands on Banette's shoulders.

"Yes…," choked out Banette, head in his hands. "She and Shelly were already gone. Many assumed it was simply a tragic accident. But it was MY fault!"

"Banette, you didn't mean to," said Mismagius. "You saved a bunch of innocent people from a burning building."

"And did what every Banette dreams to do- murdered my owner! And this scorched body always reminds me of when I found…when I found…"

"Listen to me!" said Mismagius. "I wouldn't call it murder. I'd call it an accident, since you tried to save her. It's not your fault, Banette. If she hadn't hurt you, it wouldn't have come to that."

"But it did…they're right, Missy, I'm a PSYCHO."

"You're not a psycho," said Mismagius angrily. "Dark Cacturne is a psycho. You're not! What's in the past is in the past! I'm not judging you for anything."

"Do you…really mean that?" asked Banette. Mismagius smiled.

"Yes. I do."

"…thanks," said Banette, a small smile returning.

Mismagius gave him a hug. "No problem."

**000**

**Banette sighed. "I'm not proud of it, okay. I…please…don't judge me…okay? I'm…I'm not a psycho."**

**000**

**Mismagius shook her head. "Damn…that was shocking. Doesn't matter, though. Banette needs to learn that I don't get freaked out easily."**

**000**

And we are DONE with this chapter.

Gliscor went home. I think it was kind of obvious throughout the entire chapter. He started getting sick in the last chapter (look towards the end and you'll notice). I used his disease to end the challenge early (that's NEVER happened before) and eliminate him, since I had no idea how I'd do it otherwise.

Fun Fact: Gliscor was supposed to make it to the merge last time, but since he didn't, he made it this time. Also, in the original plans for Total Pokémon World Tour, Gliscor was with Honchkrow and Golbat was with Pidgeot.

Favorite Song Line:

Hypno: _There can be only one winner  
Whether he's a saint or sinner  
Yes, that will be me, I'll be there, at the top!_

It's really true- that's how Hypno's mindset works- unlike Alakazam and kind-of Bronzong, Hypno has NO morals. I think that's why Hypno is the best villain so far to the fans- everybody HATES him. Although I like Bronzong and Alakazam better. XD

So, there was a lot of character development this chapter, since that was the main focus, instead of the challenge. Gliscor being sick, Ninetales and her problems with the two boys, Gardevoir and Mismagius fighting, more Bronzong scheming (you missed it, come on), and of course, Banette.

Yes. Banette killed someone by mistake. If you look carefully in the Hearthome chapter, he seems a little down. That's also why he gets so defensive when someone calls him a psycho. Also, I know how last season, Banette's owners were two little twins. The boy twin went off and became a Pokémon breeder. Banette followed the girl twin. He was so horrified by the death of the girl twin, he didn't even go after the boy.

**Now, my reviewers, I offer you a little game. When Mew said write a letter to Gliscor, I decided to turn that into a game for you all. So, in your reviews, give Gliscor your best wishes. Maybe if he really likes your letter, he'll give you some info on the upcoming challenges! And speaking of the upcoming…**

Next Chapter: As Mew said, here comes a more difficult challenge. The challenge requires endurance and good nerve. One contestant is determined to be more aggressive, while another thinks about taking a different approach. In the end, because of one contestant's scheme, another player is sent home by the others. And while one player doesn't have to compete, they don't get an easy day off, either.

Gliscor: -cough- Hey guys….be sure to review!


	24. The Old Chateau! Banette vs Mewtwo!

Ah, blimey, another chapter.

Well, Gliscor enjoyed all of the letters you wrote him! But it's time for a different challenge, and a different contestant to go home.

By the way, in this challenge, the Old Chateau will be larger than it is in the games. I want to include a lot more rooms and a basement in this challenge, so there. :P

**000**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" bellowed Mew, as Mewtwo smirked at him.

"I've got a doctor's note," sang Mewtwo, smiling evilly.

Mew gritted his teeth. When they had taken Gliscor to the hospital, Mew had kindly gotten Mewtwo looked at as well. Mewtwo was fully healed, but claimed to the nurses there that he still felt a little under the weather. Thus, the head Blissey in charge wrote him a sick note for the next challenge. Mew, of course, was furious.

"I can't BELIEVE you!" spat Mew. "You bring back Hitmonlee, you send Celebi after me, you're perfectly able to help me out, but you found an EXCUSE NOT TO-"

"Yeah, and now I get another vacation," said Mewtwo, grinning. "And our boss approves."

"Jerk!" snarled Mew, seething in rage. But then, before he could go off on another rant, Mew stopped and smirked.

"You know what, Mewtwo? You're right…you deserve a vacation."

"You're smiling," said Mewtwo, gulping. "Why are you smiling? Do you have another lemon?"

"Of course not," said Mew, shaking his head. "Just…enjoy yourself, Mewtwo. Relax."

"Great…," groaned Mewtwo. "I bet he's bluffing and now I won't be able to enjoy myself. Asshole."

"It could be worse," said Mew.

"Yeah, I could be stuck with Banette."

**000**

"I'm sensing vibes of hatred directed at me," said Banette, glancing around warily.

"It's just your imagination," said Mismagius. "Mewtwo is still out of commission."

"Thank Arceus," said Banette, sighing in relief. "I am safe for another day."

"Do you honestly think Mewtwo's going to try and get you eliminated AGAIN?" asked Gardevoir, glancing at Banette.

Banette grabbed Gardevoir by the shoulder. "Listen very carefully. I didn't expect what happened to me last time. Same with you, right?"

"Yeah, I didn't expect to get kicked off by an accident," mumbled Gardevoir.

"Right. You and I were eliminated unfairly. Charmeleon, too. So yeah, for Pokémon like us, it's our second chance. And I don't want to take ANY chances. Freaking Mewtwo."

Mismagius arched a brow and leaned back.

**000**

"**It kind of sucks that I was the first member of Team Storm eliminated," said Mismagius, shaking her head. "I mean, Gardevoir got to hang out with Banette and Cacturne for much longer than me. And now Gardevoir and Banette are still in, hanging out."**

**Mismagius sighed. "I'm a little jealous. I bet hitting the merge last time was a blast when Cacturne was still in charge."**

**000**

Once again, Hypno paced through the plane, scheming. Gliscor getting ill and sick was a lucky break. THAT hadn't been a calculation in his plans. But it had saved him from being put up for elimination himself. Who did that leave?

He didn't like Gardevoir and Banette still around- they were popular, and could easily garner support against him if they needed to. Perhaps hypnotizing one of them would yield positive results. Alakazam, of course, was a constant thorn in his side. Charmeleon was a threat as well. Houndoom and Arcanine would be problematic if they weren't so focused on Ninetales. Hypno smirked. Perhaps using Ninetales to start trouble between the two would knock one out.

Hypno paused. He still needed a few scapegoats, however. He could always pull a Dragonite and make someone act like a jerk if need be. Wooper, Golbat, Bronzong, and Diglett would be the prime suspects for that. As for Banette, Mismagius, and Gardevoir…

Hypno smirked as plans for every contestant started to fill his head, and the cogs began to turn as he dreamed up dark schemes. It was good being the best.

**000**

"No, Arcanine, I really need to go do something," said Ninetales, slipping away from Arcanine. Arcanine sighed unhappily and walked in the other direction.

Ninetales hurried along, having no idea where she was going. So long as she didn't-

THUMP!

"Oh man, are you okay?" asked Houndoom, eyes wide.

…bump into Houndoom.

"I'm alright," said Ninetales breathlessly.

"Slow down, we're not even in a challenge yet," laughed Houndoom.

Ninetales couldn't help it- she smiled. "I like to stay in shape."

"I can tell," said Houndoom. "If anything, you look better than since I've last seen you. And that's saying something."

"Houndoom, cut it out," said Ninetales, giggling a little bit.

"Eh, fine," said Houndoom, shrugging. "I guess I just missed you."

"Ah."

"Hey…listen," said Houndoom. He gave her a look. "Is anything…troubling you?"

'_Oh no, Houndoom, just my kiss with Arcanine. Nothing at all.'_

"Pardon?" asked Ninetales carefully.

"You've just been a little…tense lately, that's all," said Houndoom, looking concerned.

"I assure you, I'm okay," said Ninetales, mentally kicking herself. So many lies!

"If you're sure," said Houndoom. "You can always talk to me, you know that right?"

"Of course!" said Ninetales. "I need to use the bathroom, okay?"

"Alright," barked Houndoom. "Better be quick- I've heard rumors that Mew might be challenging us again today."

"Who said that?" asked Ninetales curiously.

"Wooper's been running around in the air vents."

"Ah."

Ninetales continued down the hall, her heart aching. She was falling in love with Houndoom all over again. She wished she could just jump all over him. She knew that he just thought it was a little weird now that he was back, but…how long would that last? He was being patient, he didn't deserve this- Ninetales just wanted to be with him again.

Just one problem.

Arcanine.

**000**

"**Oh gosh, which one am I going to choose?" asked Ninetales, gulping.**

**000**

"**I hope Ninetales is okay," said Houndoom.**

**000**

"**Look, I get that the kiss may have made things…awkward," admitted Arcanine. "But I mean…I want to just talk to her about it, and…she keeps running away! What gives? I'm thinking it may have something to do with the merge…or maybe Houndoom…something about him bugs me. Ah, whatever. I don't know."**

**000**

"Ah, we're just about here," said Mew, grinning. "This'll be fun."

He placed a note down by Mewtwo's door, and the plane began to descend.

**000**

"Welcome, campers, to the Old Chateau!" said Mew, waving his hands. The campers were standing before an old cottage in the middle of the forest. Through the tree branches, they could see the sun beginning to set. "This building once hosted a rich family, but it was eventually discovered to be abandoned at an unknown time. No one's lived here ever since! This is where you're staying tonight!"

"Wait…we're doing a challenge at NIGHT?" asked Golbat.

"Yep!" said Mew. "Don't see how that's a problem- almost half of you are nocturnal, anyways."

"So…more on the challenge?" asked Hypno.

"Simple. Stay in the mansion as long as possible," said Mew. "We have provided foods and drinks and there are bedrooms inside."

"Wait, wait…how long are we going to have to stay in there?" asked Charmeleon, cocking a brow.

"As long as possible," repeated Mew. "So, if you would all head in there please, so I can explain more."

The campers warily entered the mansion, glancing around at the dark foyer.

"I don't like this, man," said Diglett.

"Isn't the Old Chateau supposed to be haunted?" whispered Gardevoir to Alakazam.

"It's just a challenge," drawled Alakazam, annoyed.

"I remember the last time he said that," muttered Gengar to Houndoom.

They were all standing in the foyer, waiting. Charmeleon turned back towards the door.

"Hey, Mew, are you coming or-"

SLAM!

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Hitmonlee, legs wobbling nervously.

Cruel laughter echoed through the house in response.

**000**

Mewtwo listened carefully. Mew wasn't around. The campers weren't here. That meant the coast was clear.

Mewtwo slipped out of his room, chuckling. "Man oh man, I needed a serious vacation."

He paused as he noticed a note. Grabbing it, he read it.

_Mewtwo,_

_Sorry about our fight. I hope you feel better soon. Just wanted to let you know, the plane isn't abandoned. The winner of the last challenge gets the day off, just like you. Just keeping you updated! Rest well!_

_-Mew_

Mewtwo groaned, heading towards the cockpit (it was his favorite place to relax). One of the campers was still here? That was kind of bummer. But so long as they kept out of his way, and he kept out of theirs, it shouldn't be a problem. Mewtwo thought for a moment. Who HAD won last time?

"Ah well," said Mewtwo, opening the cockpit. "So long as it isn't-"

Banette was examining the buttons. "Dang, there are a shit ton of switches."

Mewtwo froze in horror. Banette frowned, turning before he stiffened.

"AH!" they shouted, pointing at each other.

**000**

"**NO!" shouted Mewtwo, head on the sink. "OH GOD, NO!"**

**000**

**Banette was twitching. "Oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT! WHY?"**

**000**

Charmeleon kept shaking the door. "No good," he grunted. "It's locked tight."

Arcanine was panting. "Damnit…lemme try and tackle it down one more time."

"That's clearly not working," said Alakazam. "We can't get out. And for some reason, I'm not picking up Mew telepathically."

"Do you think he's okay?" asked Gardevoir.

"He's fine, I'm more worried about US," said Gengar.

"It's just a challenge, like last time," said Alakazam.

"But Mew tried to hide it last time. This time, it was straight forward," argued Mismagius. "Plus, what if the Old Chateau really IS haunted?"

"That's preposterous," said Hypno.

"For once, we agree on something," drawled Alakazam. "Remember the last challenge? If Mew wanted to take us somewhere he believed was haunted, we'd go to Lavender Town."

"Unless he was trying to catch us off guard," pointed out Bronzong. "Mew has been up to all sorts of tricks this season."

"Do you honestly think Mew would put us in a dangerous environment?" asked Hypno skeptically.

"Did you honestly think the lava-," began Golbat.

"Magma," said Bronzong.

"MAGMA wasn't dangerous?" asked Golbat. "And seriously? It's Mew. You've got a lot to learn, Hypno."

"The question remains…what do we do now?" asked Froslass.

"Split into groups and explore our surroundings," said Alakazam. "If you see anything odd, any random apparition or monster, run back to the foyer."

"Splitting up doesn't sound like too great of an idea," pointed out Gengar. "Remember last time-"

"In which we were all taken out, minus Gardevoir, regardless of the size of our group?" said Alakazam. "I believe I remember. I would say attack anything you find, but we're lacking Cacturne's chainsaw from last season."

"So…we split up…great…what are the groups?" asked Charmeleon.

"Each group should have a Psychic to keep a watch out for danger," said Alakazam. "And a Fire-type for the dark places. We'll each have groups of four, minus one group who'll have three. I'll take the group of three."

"Fair enough," said Gardevoir. "I'll take Mismagius, Froslass and…er…"

"Ninetales," said Mismagius.

"Sure, Ninetales," said Gardevoir, shooting Mismagius an annoyed look.

"I'll take Gengar and Houndoom," said Alakazam. "That's about all we'll need."

"Charmeleon and…," said Hypno, frowning.

"Wooper and Diglett," suggested Alakazam, smirking. Hypno gave him an annoyed look.

This left Bronzong, Golbat, Hitmonlee and Arcanine all together. None of them looked too happy about this arrangement.

**000**

"**I've got apathy on one side and bad luck on my other," groaned Arcanine. "Not a good sign for me."**

**000**

"**Eh, I've got three idiots at my disposal," said Bronzong craftily. "Which one should I get rid of? Granted, Arcanine is the bigger threat, but Golbat would be easier…hrmmm…"**

**000**

Banette and Mewtwo were glaring at each other in one of the many hallways of the plane. Mewtwo's eyes narrowed, while Banette twiddled his fingers.

Mewtwo pulled out a large mop, twirling it in his fingers, before aiming it at Banette.

Banette smirked. From behind him he pulled out a ladle and spatula. Mewtwo snarled at the sight of his own cooking materials being used by such a…such a…bastard.

With a loud cry, Mewtwo ran down the hall. Banette roared and leaped towards him.

**000**

"Lucky Banette," growled Gengar. "I may be a ghost, but I do not have a thing for creepy castles."

"It's simply a mansion," muttered Alakazam. "A rather…odd one at that. What do you think, Houndoom?"

There was a long silence.

"Houndoom?" asked Alakazam, turning around.

"He's…gone?" asked Gengar.

"It's only a hoax. Just like last time," said Alakazam, turning around. "Come on, Gengar."

"But what about Houndoom?" asked Gengar incredulously.

"He's fine- don't forget last time."

Gengar frowned unhappily, before following Alakazam into a different room.

**000**

Hitmonlee was carefully looking around. "Hey, Bronzong…have we been through this door?"

There was no answer. Hitmonlee chuckled.

"Bronzong, I know you don't like me too much, and you're pretty surly and all, but seriously, answer me."

No one answered him still. Hitmonlee sighed in annoyance.

"Okay, Bronzong, be a jerk. Arcanine, Golbat…can one of you tell me?"

Neither of them answered. Hitmonlee stomped his foot and turned around.

"Guys! We're supposed to cooperate!" said Hitmonlee. "How can we do that if you're…not…here?"

The foyer of the mansion was empty. Hitmonlee gulped.

"G-guys?"

Shivering, Hitmonlee decided to go into the room anyway. His hand shook as he opened the door. Hitmonlee stepped inside, eyes wide.

There was a huge table in the room, covered in plates, silverware, and glasses. A lavish tablecloth was draped for the table, and large chairs surrounded it. A glistening chandelier hung above the table. Hitmonlee gazed at the table, his stomach rumbling. All of a sudden, he heard a clang. Down at the end of the table, a man in a suit was setting the table.

"Oh, wow!" said Hitmonlee. "Is there a dinner planned?"

"Yes," said the butler, smiling kindly. "Would you like to have a sneak peek of what's to come?"

Hitmonlee nodded vigorously. "Sure!"

Smiling, the butler lifted the cover off of a tray. Hypno's severed head greeted Hitmonlee's eyes. Hitmonlee screamed and bolted out of the room, running as fast as he could. He dashed for the door, which suddenly opened and let him out, before slamming shut again.

**000**

"Did you hear that?" asked Arcanine nervously.

"Yeah…," muttered Bronzong. "Hitmonlee. So…I guess he was in the mansion recently."

"Was?" asked Golbat. "What do you mean?"

"That scream didn't sound good," said Bronzong grimly. "We'll have to search for him."

Of course, Bronzong didn't believe there was anything going on. He just knew that winding up Golbat and Arcanine would make them easier to be used. He himself wasn't afraid of this gloomy old manor- he knew that, as usual, Mew was behind this stupid mess. But Arcanine and Golbat were so gullible, it would be a crime not to use them to his advantage.

"C'mon…let's go hunt for him," muttered Bronzong. He floated down the hallway and opened a door. A washing machine and dryer was within the room, as well as old laundry baskets. Cobwebs were all over the place- the room had clearly been unused for a long time.

"For a laundry room, it isn't very clean," muttered Arcanine.

The door slammed behind him.

"Sheesh, Golbat, don't slam it so loud, you scared the crap out of me!" said Arcanine.

No answer.

"What's going on?" asked Arcanine, turning around. No one was there.

"Guys! Let me out!" snapped Arcanine. "Not cool."

"Er…it's locked," apologized Golbat.

"LOCKED?"

"Calm down, I'll find a way to open it," muttered Bronzong.

"Well, hurry up," muttered Arcanine sourly. "This place gives me the creeps."

**000**

"I can't believe those two have been missing for so long," muttered Hypno.

Charmeleon grunted in agreement. Wooper and Diglett had vanished long ago, and while Charmeleon suggested finding them, Hypno had other plans. He had Charmeleon alone…right where he wanted him.

Hypno slipped a hand into his ruff of fur, touching his pendulum. They were alone in a bathroom now, looking at a broken mirror. Charmeleon was examining the shower, which was covered in mold and filth. Hypno smirked at his cracked reflection. Perfect.

"Charmeleon, can I show you something?"

"If it's a hypnotist trick, I'm not looking," said Charmeleon lightly, tracing a claw along the shower wall. Hypno's eyes widened in shock. What? How did he…?

"What makes you think I was going to hypnotize you?" asked Hypno, arching a brow.

"Eh, nothing…I just guessed," said Charmeleon. "Hypnotize me into not being scared or something, right?"

That, and Alakazam warned him to be on his guard when he was alone with Hypno.

"But come on, dude, I don't fall for that mumbo jumbo," laughed Charmeleon.

"Well, I was talking about the toilet…the seat's been ripped off," said Hypno, frowning.

Charmeleon glanced at it, making sure Hypno's hands were in sight as well. No pendulum. "You're right. And your point?"

"Cracks on a mirror are easy to make. But what could've ripped a toilet seat off?"

"Something strong, no doubt," said Charmeleon, frowning. "Spirits or something? Or Mew being a dick?"

"I'd say the latter," muttered Hypno. He couldn't try anything on Charmeleon. Charmeleon was expecting it. Hypno supposed it was to be expected- working with Weavile, Charmeleon knew how others thought- especially when they had sinister intentions.

Charmeleon smirked to himself when Hypno couldn't see. He got him nervous- Hypno was starting to get a little edgy. Charmeleon noticed that Hypno was a bit stony faced at the moment.

"Well, no clues in here. Let's search a different room."

**000**

Banette hid under a pile of pillows, gathered from around first class. He was carefully remaining in his bunker, to defend himself from the threat from outside its walls. He poked his head up for a second, only for a second, before popping it back down. He had bags under his eyes- it had been only an hour, but it felt like years. This war was no ordinary war. Banette gripped his weapon in his hand. It was a paint gun from last season that he had been lucky to discover in the cargo hold. Banette glanced up again.

It was quiet. Too quiet.

Banette emerged, paint gun in hand. He glanced around the first class compartment. His eyes looked over the cushy chairs, the makeshift beds, the bar, the tables, and games. Where was he?

He heard a soft noise. It was tiny, metallic noise. Banette's eyes narrowed.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," he whispered.

There was another long silence.

Then Mewtwo, covered in war paint, leaped out from behind the bar, throwing a paint grenade at Banette's face. Banette ducked back into his bunker, the explosion roaring behind him. Banette popped back up, firing a barrage of paint at Mewtwo. Mewtwo rolled out of the way, before he pulled out a pistol and started firing back. Banette ducked and returned fire, while Mewtwo hid behind a chair.

Banette groaned. He was out of ammo. Mewtwo popped out, grinning, twirling his pistol in his hand. Banette growled and pulled out a pipe.

This was only the beginning.

**000**

"This isn't the wisest thing to do in a haunted house," moaned Diglett, shaking his head.

"Ah, so what?" asked Wooper, digging in the fridge. "What would Piloswine do at a time like this?"

"The same thing," groaned Diglett. "Doesn't make it a smart thing to do."

"Even so! I'm hungry! Come on, what do you want?"

"To get out of here," said Diglett, gulping. "Wooper, stealing food from a haunted place like this is just dumb! We're asking to be attacked by some ghosts or something!"

"You worry too much!" scoffed Wooper. "They've got pie!"

"Pie?" asked Diglett. "Er…what kind of pie?"

"Uh…chocolate cream!" said Wooper.

Diglett trembled. The urge was overpowering. "Okay, I'll have a slice."

"Okay, lemme just grab it and-"

SPLAT! The pie flew out of the fridge and hit Wooper in the face.

"Wooper!" complained Diglett.

"Hey, I didn't even touch it!"

"You were totally trying to keep it for yourself!"

"I may be a bit off kilter, but that doesn't mean I don't have table manners!"

"Hey…is it a bit cooler in here to you?" asked Diglett, arching a brow.

"A little," admitted Wooper. "Probably just the fridge."

A gust of a cool air was emitting from the fridge, which was slowly getting colder and stronger. Wooper was soon struggling to remain in front of the fridge, as a few contents began to rush out.

"Close the door!" said Diglett, before his wheelbarrow was pushed back by the strong winds.

"I…can't!" said Wooper, tumbling backwards into Diglett.

A cold, angry voice spoke from the fridge.

"THIEVES! BEGONE!"

Wooper and Diglett began to dodge the various items flying at them. Diglett was hit with a mustard bottle to the face.

"Let's get out of here!" shouted Wooper, pushing Diglett quickly.

The two of them dashed through the dining room and back into the foyer, where they rushed towards the large wooden door. Like Hitmonlee before them, the door opened, before slamming shut again.

Gengar appeared around the corner, frustrated. "Aw, damnit!"

"What?" asked Alakazam.

"It closed again, we're too late," growled Gengar.

"Do you want to leave that badly?" asked Alakazam skeptically. "I thought ghosts liked spooky places?"

"Er…I used to but uh…well…that is to say…," muttered Gengar.

"Yes?"

"Old places are old and dusty…right?"

"Yes…"

"And often haunted?"

"Whatever makes you happy," drawled Alakazam, rolling his eyes. "Your point?"

"Well…dusty places usually have vacuums, right?"

"You mean you think a vacuum is going to come to life and chase you around," concluded Alakazam.

"Y-yeah," muttered Gengar, embarrassed. "Sorry, okay? Just don't laugh."

"I don't plan to," said Alakazam, looking almost offended.

**000**

"**Heh…heh heh…," chuckled Alakazam. "Maybe if I find a vacuum cleaner, and use a little bit of telekinesis…oh…oh that'd be a riot."**

**000**

Arcanine was pawing at the door, whining loudly. "Come on, get it open!"

"What do you think we're TRYING to do?" asked Bronzong. "Hold on, okay? Is there anything bad going on in there?"

"No," said Arcanine, huffing. He perked up. What was that?

Arcanine turned around, senses alert. The washer, which had been old and obsolete a moment ago, was running.

"Uh…guys…the washer just turned on," said Arcanine.

"Oh, how tragic, a clean set of clothes," mumbled Bronzong.

"No, dude, this room is like…spiritually possessed or something. I want out. Now."

"He's trying his best, Arcanine," apologized Golbat.

"It's not easy, I'm literally dismantling the lock on this door," muttered Bronzong.

Arcanine glanced at the washer. It was starting to shake and rattle.

"GUYS."

The pipes behind the washer burst and water poured out. The washer's door flew open, and more water began to pour out.

"Oh crap…oh crap…OH CRAP!" shouted Arcanine, scratching at the door furiously. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon-"

The water touched his paws, and slowly started rising. Arcanine bounded at the door, which flew open.

"Finally-!" yelled Golbat, getting hit by the revolving door. Bronzong flew backwards and hit the wall.

"Gee, thanks for pushing me," said Bronzong, but Arcanine wasn't listening. He had already dashed out the door.

"What's his deal?" asked Bronzong, glancing inside the laundry room. Nothing seemed to be wrong with it in there. "Golbat, what do you…Golbat…Golbat?"

"Oh…hey there…can I have my pancakes now?" asked a dazed Golbat, landing on the ground.

Bronzong stared in confusion, before he smirked.

**000**

"Why did you have to invite her?" asked Gardevoir quietly to Mismagius. "I told you not to get involved."

"I'm not," muttered Mismagius. "If I really wanted to get involved, I would've invited Houndoom and just told him. Think a little better of me, huh?"

Gardevoir sighed. "Sorry. I just don't want to try and influence Ninetales's decisions in any way."

"Neither do I," said Mismagius. "I just want her to make one."

**000**

"**At least Mismagius and I are still getting along," said Gardevoir, shrugging. "It's good that I still have my BEST friend. Makes me wonder how Banette feels without Cacturne."**

**Gardevoir shook her head. "Damnit Cacturne! Get out of my head!"**

**000**

**A dusty Gengar arched a brow. "Why did Gardevoir seem so tense? She was muttering Cacturne's name under her breath and like…curses and crap. Weird."**

**000**

They were all inside some sort of library. Gardevoir had decided to try and find a book about the Old Chateau, or to find a good book to read to pass the time, but there was no luck. Ninetales was in another section, looking around to try and find a book that would help them. Froslass had vanished a while ago.

"What do you think happened to Froslass?" called Ninetales.

"I don't know, but she should be fine," said Gardevoir. "We would've really heard a scream by now. Last one I heard was Arcanine."

"Do you think he's alright?" asked Ninetales- she sounded concerned, but not overly so

"Probably- he's tough, Arcanine," said Mismagius.

Ninetales nosed at a book, before she opened it. She squinted, trying to read the pages, which were old and covered in messy writing.

At once, a large shapeless monster emerged from the book, roaring in fury. Ninetales stiffened, before letting out a terrified yelp. She bolted around a book shelf, past Gardevoir, and out of the library.

Mismagius floated into the aisle, seeing the huge monster, who let out a terrifying snarl. Mismagius gulped, before noticing the book on the floor. Thinking fast, she shut the book. The monster vanished.

"Yikes," she said.

"Well, I guess Ninetales is gone," said Gardevoir unhappily.

"But hey, it sounds like she's leaning towards Houndoom again," said Mismagius. "That's a positive."

"Well, for everyone except Arcanine," said Gardevoir.

**000**

Mewtwo quietly slunk down the hallway, keeping his eyes peeled for that grim ghost. He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. Come out, Banette…come on out…

"YAH!" shouted Banette, leaping out of the vent onto Mewtwo.

And a great pummeling took place…until…

"Alright, stop it!" roared Mewtwo, throwing Banette off of his shoulders. Banette landed on his feet, ready for more.

"LOOK!" snarled Mewtwo. "This is our only chance for a vacation. You and I have to be back on the show next time. Why ruin this chance?"

"What are you saying?" asked Banette, giving Mewtwo a sharp look.

"I propose a truce. Just for today," said Mewtwo, sighing. "You and I don't fight just for TODAY. After that, it's back to normal. Deal?"

Banette pondered for a moment. "One condition."

"Which is?" asked Mewtwo.

"You don't screw me over like last time. No using challenges to get me out."

"It's already been forbidden by our boss," said Mewtwo, sighing. "Deal."

"Okay…so uh…now what do we do?" asked Banette.

"I don't know," said Mewtwo.

"…prank Mew and the campers, then play cards?" asked Banette, shrugging.

"Sure."

**000**

Arcanine, Diglett, Wooper, and Hitmonlee had all ran out of the castle. Hypno was sitting on the foyer steps, frowning. He had lost Charmeleon a while ago, and hadn't seen him since. Deciding that he'd rather be alone than trapped with a powerful opponent, Hypno had headed back to the foyer. He got up and walked towards the door, examining it with narrowed eyes.

"How on earth do I open this thing?" asked Hypno. "The four of them all got out of this mansion. What allows them out?"

Of course, he didn't plan to leave. He just thought that, if he figured out this door, he could trick everyone else into leaving, and-

Wait, what was that?

"AHHHHHH!"

Hypno whirled around as Ninetales shot out of one of the doors, dashing straight at him, her eyes panicked.

"Ninetales, what are you doing-?" asked Hypno, before Ninetales knocked him down, sprinting out the door. Hypno lay dazed upon the floor.

**000**

**Hypno was ruffled- literally and mentally. "Ninetales, you've just been bumped up my list of people I'm going to take out. Just thought I'd warn you."**

**000**

"**That was…embarrassing," said Ninetales, shaking her head.**

**000**

Alakazam, who had left Gengar in the other room to hear what all of the commotion was, noticed Hypno on the floor, and the door slamming behind Ninetales. Arching a brow, he folded his arms, before smirking. He noticed a rug on the ground, beneath Hypno. Telekinetically, he flapped the rug. The ripple that followed hit Hypno, sending him rolling out the door, which opened before closing again.

Alakazam laughed loudly. "And so, the competition is thinning!"

**000**

Banette grinned, placing a bucket on top of one of the doorways. "Done! That's another trap. How did the tripwires go?"

"All set up perfectly," reported Mewtwo. "How'd the whoopee cushions go?"

"Perfectly? And the toilet?"

"Rigged," said Banette, smirking. "Come on, we can go back to the cockpit."

They both returned to the cockpit, where a game of chess was waiting for them.

"It was your move," said Banette, folding his arms. Mewtwo frowned, before moving his castle.

"Checkmate."

Banette gaped. "What? Wait…no!"

"Shuffle the cards- we'll play another round of Blackjack."

"Fine," muttered Banette, shuffling the cards.

**000**

Houndoom sniffed around in the basement. He didn't know where Alakazam and Gengar had gone, but all he knew was that he had found the basement. It was dark and spooky, but Houndoom's flame breath had lit a torch on the wall, allowing him to see.

"Let's see here," muttered Houndoom, glancing into one room. He shivered. "Cold storage. Sheesh, that's FREEZING."

He peeked in another room, pulling his head back from the heat. "That's hot, even for me…boiler room, eh?"

He slipped in another room, arching a brow curiously. What was in here? Then he saw a lot of pipes on the wall and ceiling.

"Hmmm…that must be the plumbing," deduced Houndoom, sniffing the air. He pulled a face. "Ew. Mold."

He noticed some boxes around, but they had no real contents…mostly dust. "I guess this was a storage room, eh?"

Quietly, the door shut behind him.

**000**

Alakazam was walking around upstairs. Where had Gengar gone? He wasn't in the lounge, where the Psychic had left him.

"Gengar, Gengar, Gengar," said Alakazam, sighing and shaking his head. "Why did you have to run off?"

He continued walking, but he stopped when he thought he heard a voice. Alakazam listened. Something was happening…and…what was that? A distant humming was gradually getting closer, along with the voice.

"Hello?" asked Alakazam. Then he looked behind him.

Gengar was sprinting towards him, eyes horrified and arms flailing. He was yelling out in fear.

"RUN, DUDE! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

"What's going on?" demanded Alakazam, before seeing the issue- a vacuum cleaner was chasing Gengar, a pink aura surrounding it. Despite the ghosts fear, Alakazam rolled his eyes.

"Gengar, it's just a vacuum- GAH!"

Gengar had grabbed him and was dragging a writhing Alakazam behind him as he leaped down the stairs. Alakazam glanced up. The vacuum was still giving chase. Gengar was racing straight for the door.

"PUT ME DOWN, YOU BLITHERING BUFFOON!" snarled Alakazam.

"Leave no man behind!" screamed Gengar, leaping outside. Alakazam's eyes widened. The vacuum was gaining on them.

"WE'RE OUT OF HERE!" yelled Gengar, landing outside. Alakazam was released, and he did a face plant on the ground.

"Gengar, what the hell did you do that for?" asked Alakazam, spitting out dirt.

"MMPH!"

"What are you saying?" asked Alakazam, getting up and brushing himself off. Then he saw it. The vacuum cleaner had followed them outside, and was currently twitching. Something was trapped in the bag, struggling to get out.

Alakazam was more dumbfounded than amused. "How on earth did it follow it outside? Isn't only the INSIDE of the mansion supposedly haunted?"

**000**

**Bronzong was whistling innocently.**

**000**

Mew crossed Alakazam and Gengar off of his tally. That was a bit shocking, he had expected Alakazam to last longer. Which meant only Bronzong, Golbat, Gardevoir, Charmeleon, Froslass, Mismagius, and Houndoom remained.

Mew thought to himself carefully. What was he missing? Oh wait, that was right!

But before he pressed his lucky button, he stopped and thought for a moment. Smirking, he teleported away.

**000**

"Why the hell is this door unlocked?" grunted Houndoom, struggling to ram the door open. With a low growl, he hit the door with a flamethrower. But for some reason, it was burning down!

"Come on, you stupid thing!" said Houndoom, using his head to hit the door. "Open up, will you?"

Houndoom stiffened. What was that? A distant rumbling was heard above him.

"What the hell is that?" he muttered, closing his eyes and straining to listen. "Is that…a washing machine? Who's doing laundry NOW? And HERE?"

Frowning, he felt something hit his head. Houndoom looked up to see water dripping down.

"Great…this old dump has a leak," he growled. Another drop hit him, before a few more followed. "Alright, alright, I get it! Stop dripping on me!"

Houndoom glared up at the ceiling when he heard a cracking noise. A steady stream of water was coming down now. Houndoom veered away from it, shaking out his fur.

"Sheesh, that's one hell of a…leak," said Houndoom, hearing more cracks. There was a loud sound, and water started gushing down into the room. "Holy crap! A pipe burst!"

Houndoom splashed across the room, tackling the door. "Okay…it's only a little wet…I'm fine…I'm okay-"

Another pipe burst and more water started flooding into the room.

"OPEN! WHY CAN'T I PUSH YOU OPEN!" snarled Houndoom.

The door suddenly opened up, and Houndoom dashed out. He glanced back.

"Oh, wait…it's a pull door, not a push door," he said. "That's why…"

A gush water came out and sent Houndoom skidding towards the stairs.

"Get me outta here!" he shouted, bounding up the stairs and towards the exit.

**000**

Banette and Mewtwo were both slumped in their chairs, bored out of their minds.

"It's pretty hard to entertain myself…Mew usually came up with the ideas," explained Mewtwo.

And just then, Mew appeared out of nowhere. Smirking, he pressed his button, with the dinging following.

DING!

"I thought I got the day off!" blurted out Banette.

"I said you got THE CHALLENGE off," corrected Mew. "But don't worry- since I'm in a fight with Mewtwo, he gets to sing, too!"

"WHAT?" roared Mewtwo.

"The producers demanded that every member of the cast sing once," said Mew, grinning. "I've sang before, so you're the only one who hasn't!"

"When did you sing?" snapped Mewtwo.

"In the very first song, 'Here We Go'," said Mew. "I got it over with, and now I never have to again."

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME THIS!"

"You hid rules from me last time," pointed out Banette. "My elimination, remember?"

"Well, I'm sorry, but you were a bastard!" growled Mewtwo.

"You were a bigger bastard!" snarled Banette.

"At times like this, I really hate you!"

"I hate you too, jerk!"

"I'll just leave," said Mew, smirking as he vanished.

((Author's Note: This is going to be great…the song war of Mewtwo and Banette. This one…eh, come up with your own tune. This one is one I've wanted to do for a long time. Here it is! This one is called "If You Weren't Here!"))

Banette: _My life would be more simple…  
Without this giant purple pimple…_

Mewtwo: HEY!

Banette: _But alas, he'll never let me be, I fear…_

Mewtwo: _Oh Banette, I'm pretty sure  
That Total Pokémon World Tour  
Would be much better- if YOU weren't here!_

Banette: Oh please, everyone hates you! I have friends!

Mewtwo: Shocking- aren't your kind more prone to hunting children?

Banette: Shut up!  
_I've got a lot of style…  
I've got a lot of class…  
I may look pretty small and weak!  
But I can kick some ass!_

_Can I win this game? I can!  
But I need to secure a plan…  
Since I'm being hated by a raving madman._

Mewtwo: Oh please!

Banette: _If you weren't here, I could calm down!  
I would never, ever frown!  
If you weren't here, I would have nothing else to fear!_

_But sadly that's not true.  
My sorry self is stuck with you.  
This game would be much better- if you weren't here!_

Mewtwo: That's not true! None of it is!

Banette: Prove it!

Mewtwo: I will!  
_I'm culinary major…  
With grades and skills so fine…  
For a grouchy, grumpy co-host…  
I'm really quite divine._

_I would be a better cook…  
If I didn't have to look…  
Over my shoulder for this stupid, ghostly schmuck!_

Banette: Stupid? Why you-

Mewtwo: _If you weren't here, I could be great!  
I wouldn't be filled with such hate!  
If you weren't here, this would be a much better year!_

_Why is fate so cruel?  
For me to deal with this damn fool…  
I'd be much happier- if you weren't here!_

Banette: Sure, make it sound like you have the bad deal!

Mewtwo: Of course I do! I'm stuck with you for another season!  
And I'm determined to not let you get under my skin!

Banette: That's fine. I wouldn't want touch you. I'd probably get a disease.  
_You're an ugly, homely twit!_

Mewtwo: _You're a snarky, little git!_

Banette: _Nobody likes you!  
You're just a stupid clone of Mew!_

Mewtwo: _Moron!_

Banette: _Dumbass!_

Mewtwo: _Loony!_

Banette: _You're an asshole!_

Mewtwo: _Bastard!_

Banette:_ Goony!_

Mewtwo: THAT'S IT. WE'RE TAKING IT UP A NOTCH.

Banette: WELL THEN, ALLOW ME TO START US OFF!

Mewtwo: BRING IT.

…

Banette: _IF YOU WEREN'T HERE, I WOULD'VE WON!_

Mewtwo: _IF YOU WERE'T HERE, I COULD HAVE FUN!_

Both: _But since you here, there will still be blood, sweat, and tears…_

Banette: _I FREAKING HATE YOU!_

Mewtwo: _HATE YOU, TOO!_

Banette: _JUST GO AWAY!_

Mewtwo: _COME ON NOW, SHOO!_

Both: _I hate you, this show would be better…IF YOU WEREN'T HERE!_

Banette and Mewtwo glared at each other.

"Got any threes?" asked Banette.

"Go fish."

"DAMNIT!"

**000**

Froslass was in the bedroom, forcing herself to stay calm. Despite growing up in a beautiful mansion, she didn't like this place one bit. She always remembered the rules her mother gave her- if you get lost, stay where you are.

"If someone finds me, great," said Froslass. "If I stay here for a long time, I've probably won the challenge."

She looked around the room. There was a desk, a bed, a table with a few chairs, and a portrait with a pair of eyes looking at her. Froslass shivered. Those eyes seemed to follow her around the room. She looked away again, before meeting the picture's gaze once more.

It blinked.

Froslass backed away slowly, and stared in horror as the picture began to move. A giant, purple, demonic creature began to crawl out of the painting, slowly crawling towards Froslass. Froslass tried to move, but she was petrified in horror. When the monster tried to bite her, she finally recovered, dashing out the door and down the hallway. She floated down the stairs and darted out the door.

**000**

Gardevoir and Mismagius were slowly tiptoeing down the hallway.

"Froslass," called Gardevoir softly. "Froslass?"

"Froslass…come on, Froslass, where are you?" asked Mismagius.

"Do you think she left?"

"I didn't hear a scream."

"Froslass is tough, she's not really the screaming type."

"Let's check this door," said Mismagius, grabbing a door knob. But before she twisted it, the door opened up.

"AH! MONSTER!" yelled Gardevoir, smacking whatever was there in the face.

"Ow!" yelped a voice.

"Yeah," muttered Charmeleon, rubbing his jaw. "Seriously? If I was a real monster, I'd tear down the door, not politely open it."

"Sorry. Do you know where Froslass is?"

"I saw her running down the hallway earlier," said Charmeleon. "She came from this room. I looked inside but there was nothing out of the ordinary there."

"So…are we the only ones left?" asked Mismagius.

"Seems like it," said Charmeleon. He frowned. "Am I hearing things?"

"What things?" queried Gardevoir.

"Like…flapping or something…I can't tell."

"_You are correct…"_ whispered a voice.

The three of them looked up to see a floating white sheet in the air. It wouldn't be as terrifying if it didn't have knives and swords surrounding it.

"_LEAVE!" _roared the voice. _"OR JOIN US IN THE AFTERLIFE!"_

The ghost swooped down and rushed towards the campers, who dodged out of the way. It followed after Gardevoir, who sent some psychic blasts rushing at it, which it dodged.

"Charmeleon, help!" shouted Gardevoir.

"I can't do anything against a REAL ghost!" yelled Charmeleon. The ghost dashed after him, and Charmeleon rolled away.

"Shoot man, I'm out of here! Ghosts with swords are where I draw the line!"

"Move over!" yelled Gardevoir, as they both pressed against the door. The ghost was flying right at them.

The door opened and Gardevoir and Charmeleon tumbled out. The door closed, and the ghost smashed into it. It fell to the floor in a crumple heap.

Mismagius, who had thrown herself behind a couch, looked at it warily. "Is it…dead?"

"What's going on here?" drawled a voice.

Bronzong floated down the steps, confused. The sheet started to wobble, and Golbat emerged.

"What happened?" he mumbled. Mismagius's jaw dropped.

"You jerk!" shouted the ghost. "Pretending to be an angry spirit just to knock others out of the competition! I can't believe you would do that!"

"What?" asked Golbat, bewildered. But Mismagius wasn't listening, as she picked up and hurled him out the door, which opened up.

"So…is that everyone except us?" asked Bronzong.

"Apparently…do you think this place is actually haunted?" asked Mismagius.

"Spirits?" laughed Bronzong. "Ghost Pokémon are one thing. Spirits I don't believe exist."

"Really?" asked a voice behind him. Bronzong whirled around to see a little girl descending the stairs.

"We're more real than you might think," said the girl. "Do you know what happens when people come into our Chateau uninvited?"

Bronzong gulped and back away.

"WE DEAL WITH THEM!" roared the girl, her voice deep and satanic. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE COME HERE!"

She began to mutate into a monstrous, demonic creature. No Pokémon resembled her.

"LEAVE!" she roared, sending what looked like departed souls rushing towards the two. Mismagius was hit and flew back into a wall. The monster girl stood over her, raising a fist.

"TIME TO DIE," she growled, but she was interrupted when a couch hit her in the head.

"Pick on someone your own size!" snapped Bronzong, throwing a chair at her. The monster abandoned her attack on Mismagius, and advanced on Bronzong.

"Bronzong, come on!" shouted Mismagius, waiting by the door. She launched a shadow ball at the monster's face. It staggered backwards, giving Bronzong time to float to Mismagius. They both headed out the door and flopped onto the doorstep, panting.

"Congratulations, Bronzong and Mismagius!" said Mew. "You two lasted the longest! Never fell for any illusions!"

"Illusions?" echoed Hitmonlee.

"So the monster in the book…," said Ninetales.

"The haunted fridge…," said Diglett.

"The flooding basement," said Houndoom.

"It was all YOU?" asked Gengar.

"Yup!" said Mew, snickering. "Mewtwo taught me how to make scary illusions like last season! Neat, huh?"

"So…the demonic monster girl wasn't real," said Mismagius.

"What monster girl, I never made a monster girl," said Mew, frowning.

Mismagius and Bronzong exchanged a terrified glance, but said nothing.

"Well, either way, the challenge is over! Bronzong and Mismagius win immunity! Head back to the plane, and we'll hold the ceremony soon."

**000**

Mew floated back into the plane, opening a door. "Mewtwo, I-"

A bucket of water landed on his head. SPLASH!

"What the hell?" cried Mew.

Various campers were hit by various booby traps. Houndoom, Mismagius, and Froslass were all victims of the bucket prank. Charmeleon hit a tripwire and smashed his head on the ground. Wooper found a chair with a whoopee cushion (he kept sitting in it for fun). Arcanine slipped in the loser's section, and poor Hitmonlee refused to say what happened with toilet.

Needless to say, people weren't happy.

**000**

"**MORE WATER?" snarled Houndoom.**

**000**

**Hitmonlee shuddered.**

**000**

**Charmeleon rubbed his snout. "Ow."**

**000**

"Welcome to the elimination ceremony!" said Mew, grinning. "Interesting votes this time, I have to say. Bronzong, Mismagius, you guys are up first."

Bronzong and Mismagius headed up, grinning together.

"Banette, you're also immune, come on up."

Banette smirked, sauntering up to grab his Poke block.

"Gengar…Ninetales…Diglett…Wooper…"

**000**

"**Hypno," said Alakazam.**

**000**

"**Arcanine ditched me!" said Hitmonlee. "But so did Golbat…hmmm…"**

**000**

"**Golbat scared Charmeleon and I out of there," said Gardevoir. "That's a low and dirty trick."**

**000**

**Bronzong chuckled. "Oops…I know who's going home already."**

**000**

"**Arcanine," growled Houndoom.**

**000**

"Houndoom…Alakazam…Hypno…Ninetales…Froslass…"

It was down to Hitmonlee, Arcanine, and Golbat.

Mew grimaced. "Ugh…fine…Hitmonlee."

"YAY!" shouted Hitmonlee, jogging up, before he tripped and fell on his face.

Mew snickered. "Arcanine, Golbat. It's down to you two. Weird, to be honest, but we'll see who's leaving."

Golbat and Arcanine glanced at each other frightened.

"Sorry, Arcanine," said Mew. Golbat sighed in relief.

"You still have to participate in these challenges," said Mew, tossing the Poke block to Arcanine. "Golbat, you're gone."

"Me?" asked Golbat. "Why?"

**000**

**Bronzong chuckled. "Oh right, forgot to mention- when Golbat was unconscious, I dressed him as a ghost and used my psychic powers to send him floating around. No one really knows it was me. Same with Gengar's vacuum."**

"**Oh well- that's a wrap on this scheme. No hard feelings, Golbat."**

**000**

"**I don't know why everyone was mad at me," mumbled Golbat unhappily. "I guess they were in a bad mood after the challenge. What do I say? Well, I'm glad I left healthy this time. The full body cast look was not too pleasant last time."**

"**I guess I'd say Gengar should win, but he doesn't really hang out with me anymore…same with Houndoom…but well…Wooper and Diglett were always nice…I don't know…"**

**Golbat sighed. "Well, I'm done. Honchkrow's going to be disappointed- OH SHIT, HONCHKROW!"**

**000**

"Dude…that girl sounds CREEPY," said Banette, shuddering.

"I'm glad Bronzong was there…he's actually not too bad once you get to know him," said Mismagius, shrugging.

"I wonder why he avoids all of us," said Froslass thoughtfully.

"Aw man, I can't believe I missed a COOL challenge," groaned Banette.

"You had fun- you set up millions of pranks with Mew," said Gengar. "I can't believe you two made an alliance."

"Don't worry," assured Banette. "I've won the battle today."

"What do you mean?" asked Mismagius, confused.

Banette smirked.

**000**

"You and Banette teamed up," said Mew, shaking his head. "Unbelievable."

"Hey, I'm just glad," said Mewtwo. "I didn't lose to him. This day was almost perfect!"

"Glad you enjoyed yourself," growled Mew. "You're back on duty tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah," muttered Mewtwo. He looked for a button. "Which one adjusts the seat?"

"That one," said Mew, pointing to a blue button. Mewtwo pressed it. POOF!

Soot flew out of the steering wheel, covering Mewtwo. Mewtwo hacked and coughed, and wiped tears from his eyes. Mew stared at him, before cracking up.

"You didn't lose?"

Mewtwo was shaking in rage.

"BANETTE!"

**000**

And done!

Yeah, Golbat had to leave. It's pretty sad. I love Golbat.

Fun Fact: In almost every episode of Total Pokémon Island and Total Pokémon World Tour, Golbat gets injured once when he appears. Try and find them all if you're bored. If you want to try REALLY hard, find the ones where he DOESN'T get hurt. Also, his constant injuries are similar to Kenny's random deaths in South Park.

Favorite Song Line: Banette: That's fine. I wouldn't want touch you. I'd probably get a disease.  
_You're an ugly, homely twit!_

Mewtwo: _You're a snarky, little git!_

Banette: _Nobody likes you!  
You're just a stupid clone of Mew!_

This has to be one of my favorite songs so far. Banette's insults were better IMO, especially that one. This song was originally much longer, but I shortened it for both time and because too long songs suck. Maybe when this is over, I'll make a longer version of it.

So…Bronzong manipulated Golbat and Gengar. What a dick. But still, we love him.

Not much else to say here, more Ninetales problems, more Hypno scheming, more Alakazam and Charmeleon. Next chapter time!

Next Episode: The gang is tested to their physical limits next time. They're forced to pair up in the challenge, but not everyone is happy with their partners. One contestant finally manages to screw up another, but that contestant will bring someone down with them.

Golbat: Review! –hit with a rock- Ow!


	25. Go! Pokeathlon!

I'm so sorry for the long delay, the end of my summer was plagued with AP work. So now I can finally update this story with another chapter.

Announcement: Mew and Mewtwo's college story will be done AFTER World Tour. Just FYI.

On with the show!

**000**

"You were right," admitted Charmeleon, glancing at Alakazam. "He tried to pull a hypnosis trick on me. I'm sure of it."

"Did you see the pendulum?" asked Alakazam, eyes troubled.

"No…but the way he was acting makes it suspicious," said Charmeleon. "And like…he wanted me to look at something. If I hadn't known he was a jerk, I would've looked and he would've had me."

"Worrisome indeed," said Alakazam. "He has to be hiding it somewhere…but where?"

"Do you think he stashed it somewhere in the plane?" asked Charmeleon. "One of us could follow him-"

"And be hypnotized by him if he found us," said Alakazam. "I can't let either of us stay alone with him. He's too dangerous. And besides, he had it with him during the challenge. He can't have planned THAT far ahead."

"But what if he's hidden it, if we stole it-"

"He's not going to leave it in the plane, he can't risk someone finding it," said Alakazam. "But if we take out the pendulum, Hypno's done for. We need to watch him carefully."

Charmeleon frowned. "We could use someone as bait-"

"Tell someone we want them to let Hypno hypnotize them?" asked Alakazam. "Yes. I'm sure we'll have a long list of willing candidates. No, we need to handle this quickly, efficiently, and most importantly, covertly."

**000**

"**I kind of feel like I'm in a spy movie," said Charmeleon, grinning. "Dun dun dun dun…"**

**000**

Gengar snuck back into Losers' Class, handing Froslass a candy bar. "That's all I could find. Mewtwo is prowling around in there."

"What's…in it?" asked Froslass.

"Uh…chocolate," said Gengar. "You've never had this kind?"

"I've never had a candy bar before," mumbled Froslass.

Gengar's jaw dropped. "What? You serious?"

"Y-yeah," said Froslass. "My mom said they're bad for me, so…"

"What DO you eat?" asked Gengar.

"A little bit of protein, salads, fruits, stuff like that," said Froslass quietly. "I just don't eat a lot of sweets, so-"

"Eat the candy bar," said Gengar, grinning.

"What if I don't like it?"

"Then I'll eat it, c'mon, take a bite!"

Froslass hesitantly unwrapped the bar, and then took a small bite. Gengar grabbed it from her and chomped the end off. Froslass swallowed it quietly.

"What do you think?" asked Gengar, chocolate all around his mouth, looking not unlike Piloswine.

Froslass's eyes widened. "This is the most delicious thing I've ever tasted."

"Like it?"

"But…what if it's…bad for me?" asked Froslass. "My mom will never buy it-"

"It's healthy…sugar-free and all that jazz," said Gengar, smiling.

Froslass stared at him. Then she threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"Whoa, hey!"

**000**

**Gengar grinned, with chocolate colored kisses on his face. "I have turned Froslass into a chocoholic. I feel awesome."**

**000**

**Ninetales looked sulky. "Seriously? Why can't my love life be that cute or simple?"**

**000**

"Okay Wooper, we need a plan!" said Diglett.

"Sure…what kind of plan?" asked Wooper, grinning.

"Alright…so…we are the ONLY two not fully evolved players left!" said Diglett. He started drawing a diagram in his wheelbarrow by making designs in the dirt. "That means, we are less than 20% of the current amount of players."

"Right!" said Wooper, nodding.

"So…since we're small and weak, and have no arms," said Diglett.

"Don't forget the fact that we only have one pair of feet between us," added Wooper.

Diglett gave Wooper an odd look. "Dude, I have feet."

"YOU have FEET?" asked Wooper.

"Well, I do, but-"

"That's not the point, I get it, I get it," said Wooper, rolling his eyes. "So…why do we need a plan?"

"Since we're smaller and less dangerous than the other players, we're easy targets!" said Diglett. "We need to think of a plan. Any ideas?"

"Hide in the vents until they all get eliminated?"

"No."

"Run away screaming?"

"No, Wooper."

"Voodoo?"

"No, not voodoo!"

"I think we should do voodoo," said Wooper, smirking.

"How do you expect to make the dolls?" asked Diglett.

"I'll sew them together with…my…oh," said Wooper, looking at his torso.

"Yeah," said Diglett. "You were saying?"

"Voodoo! We'll get Alakazam to do it for us."

Diglett groaned.

**000**

**Wooper held up a doll. "Forget Alakazam, Mewtwo made me one instead!"**

**He jabbed a pin in with his mouth.**

**000**

**Banette examined a tiny mark on his arm. "Did someone stab me?"**

**000**

Mew yelled into his intercom. "CAMPERS! PREPARE FOR THE DESCENT. STRAP INTO YOUR SEATBELTS!"

"There are no seatbelts," growled Bronzong.

"Good point."

All of the doors opened, and the force of the wind sucked all of the campers out.

"You really enjoy doing that to them, don't you?" asked Mewtwo, snickering.

"Yeah," said Mew, smiling.

**000**

"Welcome to the National Park's Pokeathlon dome!" yelled Mew, pointing to the large blue building before them. "If you would so kindly follow me inside, we'll discuss the challenge!"

They followed Mew into the building where Mew pointed at various pictures on the wall.

"Goal Roll, Hurdle Dash, Lamp Jump, and more!" said Mew. "Today, you'll be competing in EVERY Pokeathlon event!"

"That's all?" asked Mismagius. "I was expecting a catch!"

"Of course there's a catch, you silly goose!" said Mew, smiling. "Every challenge will be edited in some way, shape, or form. You'll also be split into groups of two. I originally planned to exclude the winner last time, but since Bronzong and Mismagius both won, that would leave us with thirteen. Instead, I'm going to pull a name out of a box, and that person gets immunity AND they don't have to compete!"

Mewtwo handed Mew a bright blue box, and Mew pulled out a name. Mew swore.

"Damnit, new name!" snapped Mew, reaching back in.

"No," said Mewtwo. "Read it."

"Fine," said Mew, sighing unhappily. "The immune contestant is Hitmonlee."

"YAHOO!"

"Shut up."

"So…what are the teams?" asked Mismagius. "Do WE get to pick them?"

"Nope!" said Mew. "I'll be selecting them randomly. So…let's see."

Mew pulled out two names. "Banette…and Gardevoir."

Banette sighed in relief. Gardevoir smiled at him.

"Charmeleon…and Gengar."

Charmeleon and Gengar grinned at each other.

"Wooper…and Arcanine."

Wooper shrugged.

"Ninetales…and Bronzong."

"Great, the lazy one," muttered Ninetales.

"Mismagius…and Diglett."

"Oh god," said Mismagius, smacking her face.

"Hey!" complained Diglett.

"Alakazam…and Hypno."

Alakazam and Hypno both exchanged a horrified glance.

"Which leaves Froslass and Houndoom as a group."

A twitching Froslass floated over to Houndoom. "Hey there partner, what's up?"

"Uh…are you feeling okay?" asked Houndoom.

"Never better, actually!" said Froslass, smiling widely.

"She's high on sugar, watch out," muttered Gengar to Houndoom. Houndoom nodded.

"So…here's the real kicker…I have brought back an old friend from last time," said Mew, grinning. "The team that has the lowest performance will be…AUTOMATICALLY ELIMINATED!"

**000**

"**WHAT?" asked Alakazam thunderously.**

**000**

"**Oh god, I'm stuck with a guy in wheelbarrow," moaned Mismagius.**

**000**

"**Crap," muttered Ninetales.**

**000**

"**NO!" shouted Hypno.**

**000**

"So, our first event will be the Block Smash!" said Mew, grinning. "Smash as many blocks as you can with your partner!"

"Hit us with the challenge now," muttered Bronzong.

"Well, fine- you can't use your hands," said Mew, laughing.

"So?" asked Hitmonlee.

"Not everyone has your legs, pal!" said Charmeleon, glancing at Hitmonlee.

"Whatever, I don't even have hands," said Wooper, rolling his eyes.

Mew led them outside to where seven stacks of blocks were waiting for them. Mewtwo walked over to a giant container which had more blocks, in case the campers broke through them all.

"Are you ready?" asked Mew.

Hypno glanced at Alakazam. "Look. I don't like you, you don't like me. But neither of us want to go home. A temporary truce? Just for this challenge?"

"I accept," growled Alakazam. "But don't get any slick ideas, or I WILL eliminate us both."

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Hypno.

"On your marks…," said Mew.

"Crap," muttered Diglett.

"Get set…"

"We're screwed," muttered Mismagius.

"GO!"

Alakazam and Hypno immediately began destroying blocks with their minds, destroying one pile in a matter of seconds. Gardevoir and Bronzong did the same thing, while Banette hacked at the blocks with his shadow claws. Wooper used his head and tail, while Diglett just squirmed in his wheelbarrow. Gengar tried to headbutt his blocks, but fell over, moaning in pain. Charmeleon had more success, but eventually started using his tail. Ninetales, Arcanine, and Houndoom all used their heads. Mismagius and Froslass both used shadow balls.

Charmeleon was panting, glancing at Gengar. "Come on, dude, help out!"

"Diglett, move!" gasped Mismagius

"I can't!" squealed Diglett, trying to ram the blocks as hard as he could.

Alakazam and Hypno glared at each other, trying to see who could crush more blocks. Mismagius stared at them, dumbfounded.

"There's no way we can compete with that!" said Mismagius.

"You don't have much time!" said Mew, grinning. Everyone continued to pummel their blocks, with Mewtwo steadily replacing them on time. When the time was up, Mew blew a whistle.

"And we're done…I think the obvious winners are Alakazam and Hypno!" said Mew.

Alakazam and Hypno just scowled and turned their backs to each other.

"Also good performers are Gardevoir and Banette, and Ninetales and Bronzong. The three lowest would be…Diglett and Mismagius, Charmeleon and Gengar, and...ah, Arcanine and Wooper. So close, guys."

"Wait, what do you mean lowest and highest?" asked Ninetales.

"We're determining the scores by seeing who consistently does bad and who does good," explained Mew. "Unless we say otherwise, we'll say the top three, and the bottom three. The remaining team will be in the 'neutral' territory- that won't count for them or against them."

"Aren't you going to actually tell us how many blocks we smashed?" persisted Ninetales, cocking her head to one side.

"You expect me to count all that?" asked Mew, eyes widening. "Hello? Alakazam and Hypno were hard enough to count alone, and you want me to keep track of six other teams? Mewtwo and I are only two Pokémon! Plus, you did good- why are you arguing?"

"…touché," admitted Ninetales.

"Next match is Lamp Jump!" shouted Mew. "In the original Lamp Jump event, you would have to grab as many lights as possible while bouncing in the air!"

Mew led them over to what looked like a giant, multicolored trampoline. However, only one light was seen hanging over the trampoline.

"Our lovely twist, on the other hand, is more like keep away!" said Mew, grinning. "You all have a minute to try and keep the lamp in your possession. Whoever holds it in their hands at the end wins it for their team! Everyone, on the trampoline!"

The fourteen competing campers got ready for the event. Mew grinned and then blew his whistle.

Everyone immediately started bouncing, minus the few contestants who could float or fly. Mismagius shot up to the lamp, but before she could grab it, Charmeleon bounced up behind her and spiked her down into the trampoline.

"You'd hit a lady?" asked Mismagius, as Wooper headbutted the lamp out of Charmeleon's hand.

"It won't kill you- you're dead anyway!" retorted Charmeleon, trying to grab Wooper. Wooper hit the glowing ball to Arcanine, who caught it in his jaws, but Houndoom pawed him in the side. Arcanine dropped it, and it was snatched up Gardevoir. Froslass stole it afterwards, zooming around, laughing wildly.

Everyone stopped and stared for a moment.

"What's up with Froslass?" asked Banette to Gengar.

"Chocolate," said Gengar, frowning.

"Chocolate did THAT to her?"

"Yep."

"Twenty seconds left!" yelled Mew.

Alakazam finally managed to snatch the ball from Froslass, but Gengar whacked him on the head and took the ball away. Gengar floated high above the trampoline, avoiding the bouncing campers. Bronzong scowled, before eyeing a wriggling Diglett. Smirking, Bronzong telekinetically hurled the wheelbarrow at Gengar. Gengar, dazed, dropped the ball. Bronzong bounced up to the lamp.

"Come to Bronzong," he said, chuckling. But he had forgotten about Diglett, who landed on top of him, knocking Bronzong back down. The lamp landed in Diglett's wheelbarrow.

Mew blew a whistle. "Your minute is up, folks! Who has the lamp?"

The disgruntled and losing campers all hopped off of the trampoline to reveal…

"Diglett?" asked Mew, eyes confused. "You all lost to Diglett? The guy can't even MOVE! What the heck?"

"I blame Bronzong," said a dazed Gengar on the ground.

"Get over it," muttered Bronzong, sneering.

"Well, Mismagius and Diglett win that round!" said Mew. "Thus, their score has been increased!"

"So who's in first and who's in last?" demanded Ninetales.

"I HAVEN'T DETERMINED IT YET!" spat Mew. "Next challenge is Goal Roll. The original Goal Roll is like soccer, except with your whole body!"

"I love soccer!" said Hitmonlee, watching next to Mewtwo as Mew led the Pokémon to the next location. "Can I play?"

"Nope!" said Mew. The campers arrived at a traditional soccer field. However, there was only one large goal.

"Actually, Hitmonlee, you can play after all!" said Mew, grinning. "Get into the goal net!"

Hitmonlee hopped down and stood in the goal.

"Alright guys," said Mew. "This time, you have to score as many goals as possible past Hitmonlee. The team that scores the most points wins this challenge!"

"Any other catch?" asked Mismagius suspiciously.

"No, but I may sympathize with you if you manage to injure Hitmonlee enough to leave the competition!"

"Hey!" said Hitmonlee, clearly upset.

"Okay…everyone, grab your balls!" said Mew.

"That's what she-," began Banette.

"NO!" growled Mew.

"I don't get it!" said Froslass, bouncing up and down.

Everyone glanced at each other uncomfortably.

"Your girlfriend, dude," said Arcanine to Gengar. Gengar gulped.

"Okay…uh," muttered Mew. "Shall we begin? On your mark, get set…GO!"

**000**

"**Dude, this was MY challenge!" bragged Arcanine. "I'm a natural sports guy. I mean, the Pokeathlon? It's no problem- I've got this one in the bag."**

**000**

**Gengar hid his blushing face in his hands. "Oh god."**

**000**

Hitmonlee frantically began to try and block the goals, but the balls were flying at him at incredible speeds. The four psychics were using telekinesis to launch ball after ball at the poor Fighting-type (as they weren't told they had to use their feet only). On top of that, other players like Arcanine and Wooper would whacked the balls into the net while Hitmonlee was distracted with other shots.

Needless to say, it ended with Hitmonlee covered in bumps and bruises. Mew grinned.

"Bonus goes to however hit him in the eye. TWICE."

Bronzong raised an arm.

"So…the three that did the best were Arcanine and Wooper, Alakazam and Hypno, and Bronzong and Ninetales for the bonus. The ones who didn't do good were Mismagius and Diglett, Banette and Gardevoir, and Charmeleon and Gengar. Charmeleon…why did you light all of the balls on fire with your tail?"

"It was an accident!" shouted Charmeleon, throwing his hands up. "I didn't see the pile behind me, how did I know it was burning?"

"Smoke before fire," drawled Mew scathingly. "Shall we move on to the next challenge?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" shouted Froslass, bouncing up and down.

"I like the new Froslass!" said Wooper, equally as fast. "Can we keep her?"

Gardevoir, Mismagius, Banette, and Gengar silenced him with a look. Gardevoir, Mismagius, and Banette looked exasperated. Gengar looked horrified.

"To think a chocolate bar could do this," he said, shaking his head.

"She has been deprived of the sugar for too long," said Wooper, shaking his head.

"DISC CATCH!" shouted Mew. "Follow me!"

**000**

**Froslass was twitching. "Chocolate is great! Chocolate is wonderful! Yay!"**

**000**

"So…instead of trying to catch the Frisbee…you will be dodging it!" said Mew.

"And why are we on pillars?" asked Charmeleon. Each of the contestants were standing on top of a tall, thin pillar. Mew was on a cliff overlooking them, a giant crate of Frisbees behind him.

"Because…that makes it harder for you to dodge…if you fall off of the pillar, you're out as well!" said Mew. "Isn't this FUN?"

"I can hardly contain my joy," mumbled Bronzong. "I feel as if I am going to burst from the euphoria."

"Leave the bursting to Electrode and Luxio," growled Mew. "Now then…let the dodging of the Frisbees…BEGIN!"

Mew and Mewtwo began to telekinetically whip Frisbees right at all of the campers, who began to dodge for their lives. Diglett dove into his wheelbarrow, with Frisbee soaring over his head and into Houndoom. A few others were out in matters of seconds, such as Gengar, Ninetales, and Arcanine.

"That's not fair, he can just hide in his pile of dirt!" complained Bronzong.

"Don't care, it's not against the rules!" said Mew, smirking.

"When have you ever specified rules?" asked Mismagius, dodging a disc that wound up hitting Gardevoir.

"That's true," said Mew, thinking for a moment. He turned to Mewtwo. "Do you think I should actually start making guidelines?"

Mewtwo paused. Then he shook his head. "Nah."

"Okay, great!" said Mew, chucking a disc that hit Bronzong.

Some of the remaining contestants were having a difficult time handling the barrage of discs, such as Alakazam, Charmeleon, and Hypno. Others were enjoying themselves. Froslass was a blur on her pillar, dodging disc after disc. Wooper had started break dancing on his platform, dodging all the while. Diglett still remained in his wheelbarrow.

Hypno groaned as a disc flew at him. Alakazam hid a smirk. But Hypno dodged it at the last minute, and the Frisbee curved and hit Charmeleon. Hypno gave Alakazam a smirk of his own. Alakazam's eyes widened in confusion as he saw the knowing look.

**000**

"**Is he onto me?" asked Alakazam, looking worried.**

**000**

Soon enough, Banette and Hypno were knocked off, followed by an aggravated Alakazam, who had been distracted by Hypno shouting "helpful" advice. Froslass was still giggling in excitement, when she slowed down for a second and got hit.

She hit the ground, and Gengar ran over to help her up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, totally!" said Froslass excitedly, bouncing up and down. Then she slowed down for another second, before bouncing again.

"Sugar rush must be wearing off," muttered Banette to Gardevoir. Gardevoir laughed, smacking Banette on the arm.

"Shhh!"

This left only two on their respective pillars. Wooper was still break dancing, and he was currently spinning on his head. Diglett was still hidden in the wheelbarrow. Wooper began belting out even crazier moves, all the while avoiding Mew and Mewtwo's throws.

"COMBO!" shouted Banette, every time Wooper did a new move. "COMBO! COMBO! COMBO! C-C-C-C-COMBO!"

"Come on, Diglett!" shouted Wooper. "Get your groove on!"

Diglett popped out. "Wait, is it over?"

Finally, a Frisbee managed to hit Diglett in the head. Diglett didn't fall off, but sunk into the soil in his wheelbarrow.

"Okay, so Wooper wins!" said Mew. "And he comes in first because he did all of the rocking moves, so Wooper and Arcanine are the top. The other two teams that did well are…Houndoom and Froslass and Mismagius and Wooper. The ones who did the worst would be Gardevoir and Banette, Gengar and Charmeleon, and Ninetales and Bronzong. Nicely done, Wooper."

Wooper nodded vigorously, still bobbing his head with whatever beat was in his head. Mew led them over to the next area, where it was sandy and contained many flags.

"The next challenge will be Pennant Capture! Easy enough, just grab as many flags as possible."

"And the twist?" asked Charmeleon, with arms folded.

"Hmmmm…I guess for this one, I'll have you all sing!" said Mew. There was a loud DING!

"Why'd you have to ask?" groaned Banette.

"We've got a ton of flags out there, so good luck!" said Mew, laughing.

((Author's Note: Ahoy there! It is another song! So, this one I imagine to have more techno, alternative feel to it. While it seems like it's about winning this "athletic themed" challenge, it's more about they want to go for the "gold" of the show- first place. This one is called "Going for the Gold".))

Banette: _It's time to move, come on let's go.  
Gardevoir, don't be too slow.  
We've got to win to say on this show!  
So let's get moving._

Gardevoir: _I know, I know, I'm ready to run.  
It's time to win, not time for fun.  
We cannot lose, or else we're done.  
So let's get grooving._

Gengar: _Gotta go, gotta go real fast!  
This is gonna be a blast!  
I don't wanna come in last!  
I want to win…_

Hypno: _There's never been so much at stake…  
I'll leave the others in my wake…  
Let's get started, for goodness sake…_

Mew: BEGIN! (they all start running to grab the flags)

All: We're going for the gold, come on!  
We're going for the gold, come on!  
We're going for the gold, come on!  
Come on, come on, come on, let's go!  
We're going for the gold, come on!  
We're going for the gold, come on!  
We're going for the gold, come on!  
Come on, come on, come on, let's go!

Mismagius: _This whole game is what we make it!  
You need a lot of skill to take it!  
The competition, you need to break it!_  
(snatches flag from Wooper)  
_Or else you'll lose!_

Arcanine: _Now it's time, it's time to rock!  
Time for action, not for talk!  
If I don't win, I'll sure be shocked!  
I'm ready to cruise!_

Alakazam: (grabbing flags with his mind)  
_The end is far, but it's still near…  
I have nothing left to fear…  
I simply must kick it in gear…  
I have to keep going…_

Bronzong: _I'm almost there, the goal awaits…  
I'm set to win, I bet it's fate…  
I'll hit the top going at this rate…  
I show no sign of slowing._

Diglett: HIT IT!

All: _We're going for the gold, come on!  
We're going for the gold, come on!  
We're going for the gold, come on!  
Come on, come on, come on, let's go!  
We're going for the gold, come on!  
We're going for the gold, come on!  
We're going for the gold, come on!  
Come on, come on, come on, let's go!_

Charmeleon: There's bronze and silver, then there's gold…  
That's something awesome to behold…  
We get it after this long show!  
So get competing, come on, let's go!  
There's bronze and silver, then there's gold…  
That's something awesome to behold…  
We get it after this long show!  
So get competing, come on, let's go…

…

All: _We're going for the gold, come on!  
We're going for the gold, come on!  
We're going for the gold, come on!  
Come on, come on, come on, let's go!  
We're going for the gold, come on!  
We're going for the gold, come on!  
We're going for the gold, come on!  
Come on, come on, come on, let's go!  
We're going for the gold, come on!  
We're going for the gold, come on!  
We're going for the gold, come on!  
Come on, come on, come on, let's go!  
We're going for the gold, come on!  
We're going for the gold, come on!  
We're going for the gold, come on!  
Come on, come on, come on, LET'S GO!_

"And, done!" said Mew. "Let's see how many flags everyone got! We only had a hundred put down, so I think you all got them all."

He and Mewtwo walked around, counting the many flags. Mew coughed, snickering. "Okay, so…Alakazam and Hypno got the most. Froslass and Houndoom are in second, and that leaves Gardevoir and Banette in third. The ones who got the least were Mismagius and Diglett, since Diglett couldn't collect flags, Arcanine and Wooper, since Wooper has no arms and had to hold them in his mouth, and Gengar and Charmeleon, who ALMOST got as many as Bronzong and Ninetales, but Ninetales and Bronzong got 13, and you two got 11."

"Wait, so how did we get all 100?" asked Charmeleon. "If the scores are that low, wouldn't that mean we didn't get them all."

"Well fine, if you want the scores so badly," muttered Mew. "Mismagius and Diglett got 5. Wooper and Arcanine got 10. Your team got 11, Bronzong and Ninetales got 13, Gardevoir and Banette got 16, Froslass and Houndoom got 20, and Alakazam and Hypno used telekinesis to CHEAT, getting 25."

"Telekinesis doesn't make it fair," said Ninetales.

"You have a Psychic on your team," drawled Bronzong, rolling his eyes. "You're complaining."

"Oh, right," said Ninetales.

They headed into a large dome, and were met with a snow covered floor and dunk tanks.

"The next challenge will be the Snow Throw!" said Mew. "This is going to be like a dunk tank instead of a snowball fight, since we did one of those last season! One person throws the ball from a certain distance, to knock the other one in the tank by hitting the target! And no telekinesis is allowed, psychics!"

"Damn," said Alakazam, Hypno, Bronzong, and Gardevoir.

"I'll be the thrower!" said Arcanine quickly, seeing the tanks of water. Wooper nodded happily, hopping into the tank.

"Dibs on throwers," said Ninetales.

"Dibs," said Charmeleon.

"I'm thrower," growled Houndoom.

**000**

"**MORE WATER?" snarled Houndoom. "NOT THIS TIME, MEW!"**

**000**

"**Heh…I've got a good arm, and I managed to avoid water," said Charmeleon, smirking. "This'll be easy!"**

**000**

Banette, Mismagius, and Alakazam (after a long argument with Hypno) were the other throwers. Mew took out his megaphone, polished it off, and held it up.

"BEGIN!"

Alakazam picked up a handful of snow and quickly made a ball. Hypno glared at him.

"Please don't hit the target…please don't," muttered Hypno. Alakazam reached back and chucked it at the target. With a loud ringing noise, Hypno fell into the dunk tank.

"Alakazam and Hypno are done!"

**000**

"**I suppose my genetics gave me a pretty good arm," said Alakazam, grinning. "Ah, sweet revenge…"**

**000**

**Hypno was sopping wet and not amused. "He's wanted to do something like that to me all season."**

**000**

Banette and Mismagius were both gathering up their snowballs, but the fire types were facing some problems. Arcanine tried pawing the snow together, and he made a clumsily shaped ball. Picking it up with his mouth, he got ready to spit it out at the tank, but his hot breath melted the snow.

"Ah, jeez…"

Ninetales was facing a similar problem. She then tried using her tails to lift it up, but it got lost in them.

"Where'd it go?" she asked, sorting through her fur.

Houndoom tried using his tail as well, but while he managed to throw his ball a short distance, it was nowhere close to the tank where Froslass was waiting. Froslass was starting to slow down a bit more. She continued to vibrate occasionally, but then she would slump down, tired.

Charmeleon scooped up snow, preparing to throw it. Then he let out a curse when the snow melted in his hand.

"What kind of cheap snow is this?" he roared.

"Get over it," muttered Mew. "We had a budget…"

There was a loud ringing noise, followed by a cackle of triumph. Gardevoir was floating in the tank, with Banette doing a victory dance outside.

Mew turned around. "Ah! Banette and Gardevoir are our second winners! And so-"

He stopped, staring at Gardevoir's tank. Her dress was waving around in the water. Mew glanced back and forth. Well, a peek wouldn't hurt…

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, PERVERT!" said Gardevoir, moving her billowing dress to hide her body. Mew frowned in disappointment, before whistling innocently.

**000**

"**How old is Mew, anyways?" asked Gardevoir, cocking a brow. "I mean like…he's still young, but what if he's like…35? I don't want 35 year olds checking out my body. Even though they do."**

**000**

**Banette looked awkward. "Gardevoir, could you uh…wear something more appropriate in the water? Because, you know…I kinda saw up your dress and…man, this is awkward."**

**000**

While the Fire-types continued to experience problems, Mismagius managed to hit her target to send Diglett plummeting into the pool, wheelbarrow and all. As he fell in, the water quickly became brown with the abundance of dirt.

"Oh, someone should rescue him," said Mew, frowning.

"I'M COMING BUDDY!" yelled Wooper, bouncing up and down on his diving board. Once he got enough height, he bounced out and into Diglett's tank, which was right next to him. He landed in the soil-filled water. Five seconds later, he leaped out, without Diglett.

"OH MY ARCEUS!" said Wooper, landing on the ground. His eyes were horrified, and he was shaking.

"What is it?" asked Arcanine, running to his partner.

"He really…does have feet," said Wooper, trembling.

Everyone gasped in horror.

**000**

**Wooper's face was blank. "What I saw can't be unseen."**

**000**

Once Diglett was placed in a fresh wheelbarrow (everyone else averted their eyes while he got in), Mew announced the three winning teams, and Arcanine and Wooper were neutral (since Wooper had technically landed in the water). The remaining teams were placed in the low category.

The challenge after was a variation of Ring Drop, except the teammates were handcuffed together. This tended to mess things up for some teams, with Alakazam and Hypno arguing and being knocked off first. Charmeleon kept burning Gengar with his tail, which got them thrown off fairly quickly as well. It helped other teams, with Mismagius being able to stay on because of the weight of Diglett's wheelbarrow. Ninetales and Bronzong stayed on for the same reason. Gardevoir and Banette stayed on as well, with Arcanine and Wooper placing neutral, and Houndoom and Froslass (who was starting to look really tired) also placed in low.

The challenge after was the Circle Push, except instead of pushing to stay in the points circle, the contestants would be fired from a cannon by their teammates to try and land on one big target. Wooper and Arcanine won, with Wooper's light body gaining plenty of airtime, with Alakazam and Hypno also doing well, due to their perfect aim. Bronzong and Ninetales got third. Gardevoir and Banette were neutral, although they would've came in third if Banette's cannon hadn't malfunctioned and sent him flying much farther. Mewtwo said that he was innocent.

"And so, the last challenge!" said Mew. "We combined the Relay Run and the Hurdle Dash for the sake of time! So, you're going to have a relay dash! The catch? Instead of running…you'll be swimming!"

"Swimming?" croaked Houndoom.

"No freaking way," snarled Charmeleon.

"Ahem…automatic immunity?" said Mew innocently.

The Fire-types all glared at Mew with hatred.

"Pick who will be first, and pick who will be second. The course is 400 meters. The second swimmer will have to go at the halfway point. Move quickly!"

Charmeleon sighed. "I'll go first, Gengar, let me get it over with."

"Are you sure?" asked Gengar, frowning.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"I'll go first…you're a better athlete, so you can catch up if I'm slow," said Hypno, smiling.

Alakazam's eyes narrowed at the veiled taunt about his heritage."Fine."

Ninetales also went first, but Arcanine decided to go second (since Wooper wanted to swim right away). Houndoom went second. Mismagius went first, so she could push Diglett's wheelbarrow when she reached it. Gardevoir wanted to start in the middle of the course, far away from Mew's watching eyes.

They all lined up. Houndoom gave Ninetales an encouraging smile, while Charmeleon scowled at Hypno next to him. Wooper bounced up and down.

"GO!" yelled Mew.

Wooper shot off into the water like a bullet, with Ninetales (her eyes squeezed shut) going after. Froslass, on the other hand, had run out of sugar in her system. With a mumble, she flopped onto the ground, spent.

"FROSLASS!" yelled Houndoom.

Charmeleon carefully paddled his way across, while Hypno did a leisurely crawl next to him. Hypno glanced at Charmeleon, a vicious smile appearing on his face. He swam closer to Charmeleon and began kicking powerfully, splashing water all over the lizard.

"AH!" shouted Charmeleon, beginning to splash wildly. "HELP! I'M DROWNING!"

"CHARMELEON!" yelled Alakazam, while Hypno swam away quickly. Banette glanced back, but swam towards Gardevoir faster.

"I'll get to her, then go back and get him!" he muttered.

Wooper reached Arcanine in the middle, tagged him, and jumped back into the water. "I'll go save him!"

He dove back into the water and swam towards Charmeleon. Meanwhile, Hypno also splashed Ninetales, who started swimming more frantically.

"Ninetales, don't get frazzled, you'll be fine!" shouted Bronzong.

Hypno and Banette tagged Alakazam and Gardevoir, followed by Mismagius, who started pushing Diglett. Ninetales reached Bronzong, tagged him, and scrambled out of the water.

Arcanine continued to swim as fast he could to get out of the water, but Alakazam pulled up beside him and started to pass him. Arcanine stared at him in shock.

"No way!" yelled Arcanine. "I…am…an athlete!"

Kicking his legs wildly, he swam past Alakazam and to the other end of the course, taking first. Alakazam and Gardevoir pulled up next, with Mismagius pushing Diglett into the neutral zone. Bronzong drifted along lazily, but after seeing that he and Ninetales had lost, sunk into the water grumpily.

Charmeleon, on the other hand, was panting, with Wooper next to him. "Dude…I…owe you…big time."

"No problem, man!" said Wooper cheerfully. "At least you're okay!"

"That was a dirty trick," snarled Alakazam under his breath. "You could've hurt them both."

"At least we won," said Hypno, smiling. "I believe in absolute victory…don't you, teammate?"

"Well, the clear losers are Froslass and Charmeleon's teams, since they didn't even reach their partners!" said Mew, laughing. "Bronzong and Ninetales are also losers, with Mismagius and Diglett being neutral. The rest of you win this last challenge!"

Cheers erupted from the winners, while the losers growled angrily.

"Good for you guys, since this last challenge was winner take all…if you lost this one, you're out of the game!" said Mew, chuckling.

"WHAT?" shouted the losers.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" said Mew hastily, holding up his hands. "Get back to the plane, we'll have the elimination ceremony as soon as we're up in the air. And then we'll tell you who's going!"

**000**

**Alakazam frowned. "I know I'm not going home, but I wonder who is…I won enough to keep myself safe, but I wasn't keeping track of the others."**

**000**

"**I don't think many people are safe tonight," said Banette gravely.**

**000**

"**This isn't looking good," said Gengar.**

**000**

"**Oh…," said Froslass, holding her head.**

**000**

"You okay?" asked Gengar, carrying Froslass into a chair.

"What happened…?" asked Froslass tiredly.

"Well, you've never had sugar before, so I think the rush made you go…well, into a rush," explained Gengar.

"Did I do anything crazy?" asked Froslass.

"Not…really," lied Gengar. "You were just really energetic, and now the aftereffects hit you, and you're really tired."

"Ugh…I feel bad…," said Froslass, shaking her head.

"Well, you need to get used to it…I'll have to get you used to candy," said Gengar. "I'll need to give you more chocolate…"

"YOU HAVE MORE?" asked Froslass, her eyes lighting up.

Gengar laughed. "Don't worry, Froslass. I can help you out when you need it. I'm here for you. Duh."

**000**

**Froslass grinned a little. "I might just have found a new favorite flavor…hee hee…"**

**000**

"And here we are…at the elimination ceremony!" said Mew, grinning. Everyone glanced at each other as they walked in. There were fifteen chairs set up. "All of you, take a seat!"

Every camper sat down in a chair. All of a sudden, everyone was strapped down in their chairs. Several of the campers wriggled around frantically. Mew snickered.

"All right…now that you can't escape…we're going to drop the two campers that didn't make it!" said Mew, laughing out loud.

"Wait…no final words?" asked Wooper, eyes bugged out.

"Nah, I just need to get this over with, I'm busy tonight," said Mew.

"Really?" asked Gardevoir. "With what?"

"I need to take care of some business. Host stuff, you know. SO!"

Mew pulled out an envelope. "Let's see who loses, shall we?"

Mew opened the envelope. "Oh wait, seeing as I wrote this, I already know. So…"

Mew slammed a hand down on a button that he pulled out of the envelope. "BON VOYAGE!"

There was a long silence. Then Gengar screamed as he fell through a hole in the floor.

"GENGAR!" shouted Froslass in anguish.

Charmeleon snorted. "Dude, have some dignity when you go down. Don't scream like a girl. Who else is-"

Charmeleon perked up. "OH SHIT!"

The floor opened under him, and a long stream of curses followed Charmeleon out. Wooper peered through the hole. He could see two parachutes down in the distance.

"And so, they're out!" said Mew. "They placed low in pretty much every game, so they naturally lost. The rest of you are safe!"

The chairs released the campers. Many of them were rubbing their arms painfully.

"Goodnight folks," said Mew. "Have a good-"

Through one of the holes came Celebi.

"Mew…," she growled. Mew screamed.

"You're not getting away this time!" shouted Celebi. "WE NEED TO TALK!"

"First camper to push her out gets immunity next time!" said Mew quietly. Banette grinned and pushed her back through the holes.

"MEW!"

"SCORE!" yelled Banette, bouncing up and down.

"NO!" yelled Mewtwo from the front of the plane.

"Banette is immune last time, blah blah blah," said Mew. "I've got work to do. Enjoy your night!"

With that, he teleported away.

**000**

Alakazam grabbed Hypno before he could slip away.

"Can I help you?" asked Hypno.

"How did you know?" spat Alakazam.

"Know what?" asked Hypno, feigning a look of confusion.

"You knew Charmeleon was on my side," said Alakazam. "That's why you splashed him…and not anyone else."

"I splashed him because he was close to me."

"LIAR," snarled Alakazam. "How did you know?"

Hypno smiled darkly. "Alright, if you insist. Charmeleon told you I didn't manage to hypnotize him. He's only half right…I managed to catch him off guard at one point and slipped him into a short trance."

"You hypnotized him?" asked Alakazam.

"No, the control wasn't strong enough for that," said Hypno. "He had one eye open, so I only got half of my control into him. When I only have a limited time, I make my orders short and sweet- I told him to tell me if he was involved with anyone. He said you, so I asked what you were planning. After I knew that, I simply ordered him to act normal when he slipped out of the trance and to not remember any of it."

"…when he glanced at you," said Alakazam. "In the bathroom of the Old Chateau…now I get it…"

"The cracked mirror," said Hypno, smirking. "I led him back in there and used the reflection of it to gain a small amount of control. I barely pulled it off."

"So now what?" asked Alakazam.

"You won't get my pendulum that easily," said Hypno, laughing. "And where's your proof against me? It was your fault for allying with Charmeleon- I told you he was one of my targets, but you decided to team up with him- my top two targets teamed against me, and you didn't think I'd manage to eliminate one of you?"

"I won't let you get away with this," growled Alakazam, letting Hypno go.

Hypno laughed. "The thing is, Alakazam…I already have."

He walked away, while Alakazam scowled at his back. Alakazam then turned and walked in the other direction. He didn't look back.

**000**

"I can't believe he's gone," said Froslass, shocked.

"Well…it happens," said Gardevoir. "Team Storm is known to lose members a lot…although, we're doing better than last time."

"Yeah, I left before the merge even hit," muttered Mismagius.

"Look…Gengar would want you to move on and be happy, right?" asked Gardevoir. "That's why he left you with a ton of chocolate and some friends."

"I know but…I'm just so used to him being here…," said Froslass, sighing.

"Don't go depressed on us," warned Banette.

"I wasn't planning to!" said Froslass, offended.

Banette held his hands up. "Look, we've just got to keep going…from here on in, let's kick some ass!"

**000**

"Wooper, come on, it wasn't that creepy!" said Diglett desperately.

Wooper eyed his wheelbarrow, looking wary. "I can see why you hide them in there."

"Why I hide what?" asked Diglett.

"Your…feet…"

Diglett was silent for a long time.

"Dude, can you just not talk about it. What if I thought you were weird for not having arms?"

Wooper looked down at his torso.

"Well, that's dumb, because- HOLY SHIT I DON'T HAVE ARMS!"

Diglett sighed.

**000**

And we're done. Finally…after the long wait.

Uh…so…done…Gengar and Charmeleon leave in a double elimination. I bet you thought Hypno DIDN'T get Charmeleon…so…

Gengar: Gengar was originally going to be a pot-smoking skater dude…now he's more of a party dude. At another point he was going to be a hipster. Gengar, I also think, out of all of the guys, would probably make the best boyfriend if he was a real person.

Charmeleon: Charmeleon, at one point, had a thing for Weavile, which evaporated later on. Charmeleon doesn't want to evolve into a Charizard because he thinks they look fat, which is why he isn't planned to evolve. He is also my designated "rapper".

Favorite Song Line: I liked the chorus and the rap section with Charmeleon.

Uh…so Hypno pulls off a scheme. Alakazam is pissed. Gengar and Froslass fluff…hyper Froslass was very fun, I might give her more chocolate in the future.

The challenge was long and tedious to write, but I managed to finish this in about three days- like I said, real life delayed me, not laziness.

Uh…well…I kind of don't have any ideas for the upcoming chapters. If you'd like to submit an idea for a location (remember, it has to make SENSE) I might consider it and credit you for the idea. But I don't have to worry about it yet because…

Next Episode: Bellsprout is back again, and this time he's at yet ANOTHER new location. Golbat and Honchkrow come face to face once more, but will Honchkrow forgive Golbat for his mistakes? Charmeleon meets up with Gabite again, but does it go smoothly? And Bellsprout eventually hears from someone everyone's been worried about.

Gengar: Review, dudes! YAHOO!

Charmeleon: What he said, I guess. Heheh…


	26. Bellsprout's Fantastic Flying Festival!

ulTime for another section of Bellsprout's show! Hope you enjoy the latest five contestants confessing! It's time for Bellsprout's Fantastic Flying Festival!

Sorry that the chapters aren't moving as quickly as before, I'm back in school and AP work is very troublesome.

On with zeh show!

**000**

It was a lovely day, and a lone Pokémon was walking through some fields. He hummed to himself, humming a merry tune, before he stopped. The Pokémon looked up to see a large, purple blimp sailing across sky. There was a picture of a smiling Bellsprout on it.

"What has Bellsprout done now?" asked the Pokémon, eyes widening. "I thought he was on a boat!"

**000**

Inside the massive blimp, Bellsprout sat with the usual members of his audience, with Lileep at his side. A new stage had been set up, and although it was smaller, it still looked very nice. No one would've suspected that Bellsprout's old set had been destroyed last time. The fans were all waiting, cheering, and laughing, as Bellsprout cleared his throat.

"Welcome, one and all, to my…third show, Bellsprout's Fantastic Flying Festival!" yelled Bellsprout, smiling brightly.

The audience screamed and cheered in delight.

"So, shall we cut to the chase?" asked Bellsprout. "You all remember the last couple of eliminated contestants, and since we only care about the new ones, we won't bother explaining again! Although Pidgeot is not here at the moment!"

"Shut up, Bellsprout!" yelled Gabite.

"Hello to you too, Gabite," mumbled Bellsprout disconcertedly. He shook his head. "So, we've got another bunch of Pokémon to interview, so who do you want to hear from first?"

The audience began screaming different names, all hoping for a contestant to be tortured.

"Well, too bad, your opinions mean nothing!" said Bellsprout, chuckling. "Our first Pokémon will be…Gengar!"

There were loud cheers as Gengar bounced out. He was grinning widely, and took a deep, humorous bow before hopping in a beanbag chair that Bellsprout had covered the stage in. He chuckled a little bit, before waiting for Bellsprout's inevitable interrogation.

"Hello, Gengar!" shouted Bellsprout.

"Hey, man, what's shaking?" asked the grinning ghost.

"Oh, not much," said Bellsprout, shrugging. "So, Gengar…how do you feel about your time on the show? Do you think it was unfair to leave so early?"

"Better leave early and healthy than in a full body cast like last time," said Gengar, shrugging.

"He's got a point," admitted a voice of screen.

"Shut up, Golbat!" shouted Bellsprout. "What were some things you liked and disliked about the show?"

"Well…I made a lot of friends, I had fun in the challenges," said Gengar, counting off on his fingers. "Uh…not much else to say. I didn't like the airplane food and some of the crazier challenges. Mew's cooking, man…it should be illegal."

"Actually, it is!" said Lileep. "Mew is not allowed to cook in the Hoenn region and in half of the towns of Kanto."

"Who knew?" asked Clefable, shrugging.

"Any preference on who you want to win, Gengar?" asked Bellsprout. "We didn't really get to hear from you while you were plummeting out of the plane after losing."

Gengar frowned. "Hey."

"Don't let Bellsprout get to you!" called Mawile.

"Quiet, you!" snapped Bellsprout. "Your answer, Gengar? Are you upset? Disappointed? Mad?"

"Well…I reached the merge and got automatically eliminated…I guess that's better than voting myself off," said Gengar bluntly.

Bellsprout flushed in annoyance. Lileep took over.

"Tell us more about your experiences on the show," said Lileep. "What was it like for you?"

Gengar shrugged. "I did this, I did that, and at the end of the day, I wanted to throw myself out the windows of the plane. Pretty much the same as last season."

"You're not making this easy for me," said Lileep, sighing.

"Sorry," apologized Gengar sheepishly.

"So…how about that love life?" asked Bellsprout, smirking.

Gengar folded his arms. "What about it?"

"Any super secret things you'd like to tell us about it?"

"Uh…not really."

"GENGAR!" snapped Bellsprout. "AT LEAST TRY AND HELP ME MAKE THIS SHOW ENTERTAINING!"

"Well…I….uh-"

"Okay, why did you pick Froslass?" asked Bellsprout.

"Well, uh…I guess I thought she was pretty…and then I got to know her, she was pretty funny and smart, so I just…pursued the idea of us together, I guess."

"But there had to be times where you just wanted to give up, since she was so difficult, right?" asked Lileep.

"Well, yeah," admitted Gengar. "I mean, she was pretty cold to me at first, no pun intended."

"So why didn't you give up?" asked Bellsprout.

"Well, for one, I wasn't in a full body cast yet," said Gengar, and the audience laughed. "But, hey…giving up sucks. I'm a guy who thinks that if something is worth it in the long run, you shouldn't give up on it. I think most of the people here are like that as well, seeing as we all are trying to win a huge sum of money on a show, right?"

A loud applause followed this statement. Gengar grinned and gave everyone the peace sign.

"Anyways, I don't think it really matters on what it took for me to get there," said Gengar. "As long as the end result is okay, why complain, right?"

"Your optimism is admirable," said Bellsprout. "This makes it incredibly difficult for me to torment you."

"Well, uh…you want me to just start spilling secrets?" asked Gengar.

"No!" said Bellsprout, groaning. "You can't be WILLING! That's not how it works, darn it!"

"I'm sorry!" said Gengar, throwing his hands up.

"Okay, that's it, we're going back to the old routine," growled Bellsprout.

"What is that?" asked Gengar, gulping.

"QUESTIONS OR VACUUM!" yelled Bellsprout, whipping out the household cleaning device of doom. Gengar leaped out of his seat and hid behind his beanbag.

"Back off, bro!"

"Answer questions truthfully and honestly, and there will be no sucking up," threatened Bellsprout.

"Understood!" said Gengar, shivering. The audience was going wild.

"Who do you want to win?" asked Bellsprout.

"Froslass, Houndoom, Banette, or Mismagius," answered Gengar promptly. Bellsprout shrugged.

"Who do you dislike the most out of the remaining contestants?" demanded the flower.

"What? None of them!"

The vacuum was flicked on.

"THINK HARDER!" yelled Bellsprout.

"Well…uh…I uh…don't like how Ninetales is leading on Houndoom and stuff…"

"Was that so hard?"

"Kind of," muttered Gengar.

"We don't need another Dragonite," said Bellsprout. "We want secrets, gossip, and dirty details! Understood?"

"Yeah," mumbled Gengar unhappily.

"Would you rather stay out of the game, or reenter it for the price of Froslass being eliminated?"

"Froslass still deserves a chance," said Gengar. "I lost mine. That's totally fair."

Bellsprout flicked on the vacuum.

"I'M NOT LYING, JERK!" shouted Gengar.

"Fine," said Bellsprout sullenly. "Uh…crap, I'm running out of questions…"

"Would you rather get broken up with by Froslass, or put in another cast?" asked Rhydon, smirking.

"Either way, I get broken," said Gengar, chuckling at his pun.

"Okay, I'll give you props for that," said Bellsprout, snickering as well.

"But yeah, I mean…I know you're trying to find some sort of rise to get out of me, but I honestly don't really dislike anyone so much…there's no well…no offense, Weavile, but there's no one like you from last time."

"We beg to differ," growled Gabite.

"What?" asked Gengar, confused. "I don't recall there being anyone who acted well…evil…"

"Gee, thanks," muttered Weavile.

"Two people," said Bellsprout. "They are known as Hypno and Bronzong."

Gengar cocked a brow. "Wait…Bronzong? As in, Mr. Lazy?"

"Well, he's not evil…just more of a schemer," explained Bellsprout, going over how Piloswine and Golbat were eliminated.

"Damn…," said Gengar. "But what about Hypno? He's a bit distant, but evil is kind of harsh, isn't it?"

The others exchanged dark glances. Gengar waited, frowning. Bellsprout decided to explain.

"Hypno's been tricking all of you. He's been working behind the scenes, like a puppet master, pulling all of the strings of the show."

"I thought you said BRONZONG was the trouble."

"Bronzong is just a nuisance. Hypno is prepared to destroy anyone in his way."

"What do you mean?" asked Gengar.

"Raise your hand if Hypno got rid of you," said Bellsprout.

Gabite, Weavile, Piloswine, Dragonite and Lapras all raised their arms/flippers/ears.

"And Bronzong?" asked Bellsprout.

Bellsprout, Lileep, Piloswine, Golbat, Electrode, and Clefable all nodded.

"Holy crap," said Gengar, eyes widening.

"Yeah, holy crap is an understatement," grunted Weavile bitterly, briefly giving Gengar an explanation on what Hypno did to her.

"That's…that's seriously messed up," said Gengar weakly.

"Well, yeah…so let's hear from another victim!" said Bellsprout. "Charmeleon, come on out!"

Charmeleon sauntered out, grinning slyly at the audience, waving a red arm lazily. He made to sit in a beanbag chair next to Gengar, but Bellsprout stopped him.

"Hold it!"

"What?" asked Charmeleon, arching a brow.

Bellsprout handed him a bucket. "Cover your tail with this. You're not burning my chairs."

Charmeleon muttered under his breath about discrimination against Fire-types, but didn't argue. He tossed the bucket over his tail.

"Good!" said Bellsprout, smiling. "How are you, Charmeleon?"

"I'm alright."

"Good…so…welcome back!" said Bellsprout. "You've been eliminated again so uh…how do you feel about it."

"Even though we were pretty much screwed already, it really gets to me that HYPNO got me out," mumbled Charmeleon unhappily.

"Yeah…did you KNOW that he had managed to barely hypnotize you?" asked Lopunny.

"No, I didn't," snapped Charmeleon. "He used a mirror, and he barely hit me. I didn't even notice."

"Well, unlike some of the others, he couldn't really do much against you," said Lileep kindly.

"Yeah, but even though we were in dead last for the challenge, Hypno splashing me really pisses me off," spat Charmeleon, some smoke flaring out of his nostrils.

"Easy there, pal," said Bellsprout, grinning nervously. "No explosions this time, okay?"

"Whatever."

"Way to go, dumb ass," growled Gabite.

"Watch it, toots," warned Charmeleon.

"Oh right- you fell for a stupid hypnotist trick and you expect me to be afraid of you."

"YOU FELL FOR THE SAME TRICK!" yelled Charmeleon. "You're the idiot here!"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME AN IDIOT?" roared Gabite, getting up and stomping towards him.

"Such a romantic couple," muttered Venonat to Mawile, who nodded uneasily.

"This should be good," said Rhydon, chuckling.

"You're a piece of work, you know that?"

"Shut up, asshole!"

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

"Psychotic freak!"

"Hydrophobic!"

DING!

Gabite and Charmeleon both swung their heads around to scowl at Bellsprout. Gabite bared her teeth. Charmeleon let a growl rumble in his throat.

"Hey, if you're going to kill each other and insult each other, at least do it in song," said Bellsprout, snickering. "I've got a quota to fulfill."

Charmeleon and Gabite eyed each other in rage.

((Author's Note: Sheesh…no idea where this song idea came from. I originally planned an apology song from Golbat, but that would be too cliché. So we have this fast-paced, rock song instead. Charmeleon and Gabite shall now sing "Better Than You". I kept this one short and sweet.))

-awesome rock solo-

Charmeleon: _You're a bitch!_

Gabite: _You're a dick!_

Charmeleon: _You think you're tough!_

Gabite: _You think your oh-so-slick._

Charmeleon: _You make me gag!_

Gabite: _You make me sick!_

Both: _So why do I deal with you?_

Both: _Because I'm better than you!  
Hey hey, hey hey!  
Better than you today!  
Hey hey, hey hey!_

Charmeleon: _You may think you're pretty tough!_

Gabite: _Sorry, hon, the truth is rough!_

Both: _I'm better than you!  
Hey hey!  
HEY!_

Gabite: _You've got an ego._

Charmeleon: _And you've got issues._

Gabite: _You hate to be wrong._

Charmeleon: _And you hate to lose!_

Gabite: _I just can't stand you, you're a jerk and a pig!_

Piloswine: Hey!

Charmeleon: _Why exactly are you the girl I choose?_

Both: _So why do I deal with you again?  
Oh yeah!  
I'm better than you!  
Hey hey, hey hey!  
Better than you today!  
Hey hey, hey hey!_

Charmeleon:_ You may think you're pretty tough!_

Gabite: _But sorry, hon, the truth is rough!_

Both: _Better than you!  
Hey…hey…  
HEY!_

Charmeleon: RAP TIME-

Gabite slugged him in the face, knocking the pyromaniac lizard to the ground. Charmeleon rubbed his jaw, and reached for the bucket covering his tail.

"TIME OUT!" yelled Bellsprout, aware of what was about to happen, and knowing full well his blimp would be destroyed. "I'm sorry, could you both please explain why you're dating each other again?"

They glared at each other. "Pity."

"But you both can't date each other out of pity," said Lileep. "That would make you both pitiful."

"Okay, then we're not dating," snapped Gabite.

"Good!" growled Charmeleon.

"They'll be together by the end of the episode," whispered Venonat to Clefable, who snickered.

"So…ignoring the fact that Gabite and Charmeleon have no idea why they're dating-"

"DATED!" snapped Gabite. "We're over!"

"Whatever! Let's give Charmeleon a nice, awesome interview."

"Yay," groaned Charmeleon. "I can hardly wait."

"Well, that's good!" said Bellsprout, whipping out a hose. Charmeleon gulped.

"Why is that there?"

"We're going to play Truth or Hose!" said Bellsprout, chuckling. "How do you feel about that?"

"Fine, but we get to play Plant or Ashes later," said Charmeleon, chuckling sinisterly. Smoke flared out of his nostrils. Bellsprout cringed.

"Okay, no hose. Just try to answer the questions, okay?"

"No promises."

"Okay…so…how do you feel about the competition this time? You were eliminated due to cheating last time, right?"

"Yeah," muttered Charmeleon, glaring at Weavile.

"Sorry about that," she mumbled.

"So you should be," snapped Charmeleon. "I could've freaking won!"

"Well, to be fair, you probably would've been voted off after Weavile," confessed Clefable.

"Yeah," admitted Piloswine.

"Even so…this time, I can't really blame anyone for what happened THIS time. Even if Hypno got me, Gengar and I had already screwed up royally. We were already done for. But I think the fact that Hypno contributed makes it much worse."

"Do you regret trying to work with Alakazam?" asked Bellsprout.

Charmeleon shrugged. "Hard to say. Not really, I guess. I mean, would I have lasted longer? Probably. But even if he got to Alakazam before me, I'd be his next target. I got the feeling he was after me, even before I spilled the beans about the Duo."

"Do you think Alakazam deserves to win?" asked Lileep.

"I don't really think it matters," admitted Charmeleon. "I never had a real quarrel with him back on TPI, and we got along pretty well this season. The only thing I really want him to do is take down Hypno. Whether he wins or not, it doesn't really matter to me."

"Anyone you WANT to win?" asked Lileep.

"Not really," said Charmeleon. "If I had to pick one, I'd have to choose Banette. The guy is pretty chill."

"True enough," said Bellsprout. "Anything you want to get off your chest?"

"I think I've spilled enough, to be honest."

"Good…because I've got a treat for everyone. But before we go through that, let's hear from Honchkrow!"

There were loud cheers as Honchkrow hopped out, waving a wing to the crowd.

"Welcome Honchkrow."

"Ey there."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm pretty good. And hows about you?"

"I'm good. So, Honchkrow…what was it like being on reality T.V. for the first time?"

"It wasn't my first time, I've been on Cops," said Honchkrow, arching a brow.

There was a long silence.

"Wait, you mean-?" began Bellsprout.

"I was an innocent bystander," said Honchkrow quickly. "I didn't do it! What gang? I got no idea whatcha talkin' about!"

Another long silence followed.

"Gee, and I thought I was weird!" said Luxio cheerfully.

"O…kay then!" said Lileep. "Uh…do you think being a newcomer made the game harder for you?"

"Not really," said Honchkrow, shrugging her shoulders. "I mean, I knew what I ta do, I made some friends, it was a good experience. At least I made it to da merge. I mean, out of the newcomers, I got pretty dang far, if I do say so myself."

"Anyone you really liked or really hated?"

"Not really."

"Why the hell is everyone so nice now?" asked Bellsprout, annoyed.

"Hush…when Bronzong and Hypno get eliminated, you can talk to them," said Lileep consolingly.

"If they ever do," growled Gabite.

"Hey, have faith in Alakazam," snapped Weavile.

"Wait, what about Bronzong and Hypno?" asked Honchkrow, looking perplexed. "Dey weren't so bad ta me."

For the second time, everyone explained what Hypno and Bronzong had been doing behind the seens.

"Are you serious?" squawked Honchkrow. "Did he get me out? That lyin', smooth talkin'-"

"No, you were a threat," said Charmeleon. "That's why."

"Oh," said Honchkrow, frowning. "Well, better a threat den sabotage."

"So...we kind of need some more information on you Honchkrow...," said Bellsprout.

"You ain't a police officer, are ya?" asked Honchkrow, fluffing up her feathers.

"No?" said Bellsprout.

"Good. Wait, dey could be watching…uh…HELLO. MY NAME IS HONCHKROW. I AM A VERY WELL BEHAVED YOUNG FEMALE WHO-"

"What are you doing?" asked Bellsprout.

"Throwing dem flatfoots off my trail," hissed Honchkrow.

"What trail?" asked Lopunny, smirking.

"My uh…uh…you know, trail of feathers. Yeah."

"Uh huh," said Lopunny sarcastically.

"Honchkrow, are you really a gangster?" asked Bellsprout.

Honchkrow flew forward and smacked him.

"OW!"

"Dat's a terrible ting to accuse a lady of bein'!" squawked Honchkrow indignantly.

"Even if she is?" asked Bellsprout daringly. Honchkrow raised another wing. "GAH! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY."

"I like the way this girl thinks," said Primeape, snickering.

"So uh…how about that love life?" asked Bellsprout.

"What love life?" asked Honchkrow stiffly.

"Didn't you and Golbat have something going on?"

"We're not talking about this," grumbled Honchkrow.

"But why, I mean…haven't you guys confessed feelings and-"

"BELLSPROUT!"

"OKAY, OKAY, GOSH!"

"I don't see why she's so defensive about it," said Trapinch quietly. "I handled my rejection fine."

Charmeleon and Piloswine both snorted loudly, but they managed to stifle their laughter.

"Any shout outs?" asked Bellsprout.

"To my gang!" yelled Honchkrow. Everyone was silent. "Of…uh…friends."

Everyone cheered loudly. Honchkrow tipped her hat.

"Why don't you sing-?"

"NO," said Honchkrow, giving Bellsprout an evil eye. Bellsprout shivered. Even though she could be really nice, Honchkrow was just…scary…

"Well, fine, I guess you'll be the one contestant who I don't harass today," muttered Bellsprout, annoyed. "ANYWAYS. I have another ex-contestant on the list, who I'm sure you've all been waiting to hear about!"

"Me!" yelled Luxio.

"It's probably me…again," groaned Cacturne, head in his hands.

"NOPE! WRONG!" yelled Bellsprout. He pressed a remote, activating the T.V. screen above him. After a minute of static, an image appeared. It was the inside of a hospital room, where a bed was set up. And lying in the bed, grinning widely, was Gliscor.

"It's Gliscor, everyone!" shouted Bellsprout, and a roar of applause followed. Everyone cheered as Gliscor waved, smiling. Pidgeot appeared next to him, smiling brightly.

"Hey…," rasped Gliscor, his voice still weak.

"How are you holding up?" asked Bellsprout.

"I've been better, but-"

"He's healing up just fine!" said Pidgeot. Gliscor glanced at her.

"Uh…yeah."

"So…what exactly did you catch?" asked Lileep.

"Well, I had an allergic reaction to SOMETHING in Mew's cooking pot…it gave me a fever, and since I wasn't treated, I caught a couple of diseases."

"Such as?"

"I can't pronounce them."

Bellsprout chuckled. "It's good to know you'll be back on your wings soon. Have they given you a release date yet?"

"Nah, but I should be out by the next Aftermath, so I'll show up and say hello then."

"But that's not the best part!" said Pidgeot. "He got a huge check in the mail from Mew as an apology! I'm going to have a great shopping spree!"

"Pidgeot, that money is Gliscor's," said Cacturne sternly. "It's not yours to decide what to do with."

"Well, I know but…SHOPPING!" said Pidgeot.

"That's no excuse," said Weavile.

"Yes it is," said Venonat and Lopunny at the same time.

"Gliscor, I can have it, right?" asked Pidgeot, pouting.

Gliscor looked awkward. "I was thinking of buying some stuff for myself…and maybe donate to a charity or two-"

"But I'm more important, riiiight?" asked Pidgeot, fluttering her eyes.

"Don't you even care about what I want?" asked Gliscor, frowning.

"Well, of course! Just imagine all of the stuff I could buy for us! So can I have it?"

Gliscor scowled. "You know, all you've been going on about since you got here was about the check I got from Mew. Is that all you care about? You asked me ONCE how I was doing, when you got here. Bellsprout and the others have been checking on me every day."

"Well…it's not like they sent you get well cards!" protested Pidgeot.

Gliscor grabbed his pillow in his claws. Shaking it, a tumble of "Get Well" cards fell out, many of which were from the other contestants.

"Well, I…uh…that's not important," said Pidgeot.

"Not important?" asked Gliscor indignantly. "I'll have you know that these are VERY important to me!"

"Well…where's mine?" asked Pidgeot.

"I didn't get one from you," said Gliscor, glancing at Pidgeot.

"But…I swore I sent one!" said Pidgeot, gasping. "It must've gotten lost in the mail!"

"You know…I don't think you did send me one," said Gliscor, arching a brow.

"Why are you so defensive all of a sudden?"

"Hey, Bellsprout?" asked Gliscor. "Can you turn off the camera? Pidgeot and I need to have a chat."

"Uh…sure…uh-oh," said Bellsprout, quickly turning off the monitor. He shared a concerned glance with Lileep.

"That…doesn't sound good," said Trapinch.

"Well, maybe if she was more considerate, it wouldn't have to go down like that," said Charmeleon, shrugging.

"Have to go down like what?" asked Venonat.

"Something tells me that this fight isn't going to end well- that's all."

"Well, Gliscor and Pidgeot aside!" said Bellsprout. "I've got more news!"

"What's that?" asked Mawile.

"We've received word from Gloom!" said Bellsprout, chuckling. "He says he'll definitely show up before the season ends, but he says it'll take him a while to get here."

"Yes!" squealed Clefable. "Oh my gosh, what will I wear?"

"Oh my gosh, I don't know," said Bellsprout in a falsely sweet voice.

"Watch it, flower freak," growled Clefable.

"Bring it on, Metro Gnome!" snapped Bellsprout.

"KICK HIS ASS!" shouted Gabite.

"BELLSPROUT, YOU CAN TAKE HER!" said Charmeleon an instant later.

Gabite and Charmeleon scowled at each other.

"You're just doing that to go against me!" growled Gabite.

"Yep."

"I loathe you."

"I despise you."

They were both silent.

"Want to make out?" asked Charmeleon.

"Sure," said Gabite.

Bellsprout and Clefable were about to leap for each other, but were distracted by Charmeleon and Gabite's spontaneous make out.

"Oh, gross!" shouted Bellsprout.

"Get a room!" snapped Clefable.

"OUR LAST GUEST IS GOLBAT!" shouted Lileep, in a last ditch attempt to take back control of the show.

Thankfully, it worked. The audience clapped loudly and cheered as Golbat timidly floated out onto the stage. He gave a nervous little grin before sitting on a beanbag, choosing one that was fairly far away from Honchkrow.

"Bellsprout, you have a guest," hissed Lileep. Bellsprout turned away from scowling at Clefable and coughed.

"Welcome, Golbat."

"Thanks…"

"What's up?"

"Ceiling," mumbled Golbat quietly.

"…not very talkative, are you?" said Bellsprout.

"Not really."

"WELL, WE'LL HAVE TO CHANGE THAT!" said Bellsprout, grinning. The audience cheered loudly.

"Oh boy…," muttered Golbat.

"So, Golbat…you and I are similar…whereas I am often made miserable by Mew, you have a curse that follows you, regardless of Mew tormenting you," said Bellsprout cheerfully.

"Yes…I have a curse…do we have to talk about this?"

"Yes…so, what was it like to be voted out for the first time?" asked Bellsprout.

"Well, uh…it kind of stunk, I mean…I didn't want to go…I wasn't ready to give up yet…"

"Shocking," muttered Honchkrow under her breath. Golbat visibly winced.

"You made it to the merge this time," said Bellsprout. "How did you feel about that? And what was it like NOT to leave in a bloody mess?"

"Well, I didn't exactly leave in a bloody mess," pointed out Golbat. "Seeing as I evolved last time. But uh…well, I'm glad I didn't get…too injured…you know…that's not really fun…"

"Who would you like to win the game now that you're out?" asked Lileep.

"Houndoom, I guess," admitted Golbat. "He's one of my closest friends, even though we didn't hang out too much this time around…probably because he was eliminated so early…"

"So…anything that was really good, or really sucked?" asked Bellsprout.

"I can think of one thing that really sucked, but I don't want to talk about it," said Golbat.

"Any things you wish you could've done? Any regrets?" pursued Bellsprout.

"Bellsprout, can we just not talk about this?" asked Golbat quietly.

"Of course he doesn't wanna talk about it," whispered Honchkrow to Gengar, rolling her eyes.

Golbat twitched, and glanced at Honchkrow. "If you have something to say to me, say it to my face."

"I don't know, are you actually gonna listen, or run away again?" drawled Honchkrow. Golbat stiffened.

"Look, I get it! I made a mistake! Do you have to egg me on about it again and again? I'm sorry, okay? Just leave me alone!"

"Fine!" spat Honchkrow. "Lucky for you, Pidgeot might be on da market again, and you can go and beg her to date you-"

"STOP IT!" screeched Golbat, his voice echoing loudly. Everyone covered their ears as Golbat let out the screech, and even Honchkrow looked taken aback.

"YOU JUST DON'T GET IT!" yelled Golbat. "WELL, I'M FINALLY STANDING UP FOR MYSELF! YOU MAY BE SICK OF MY ATTITUDE, BUT I'M SICK OF YOURS! I MADE A MISTAKE, OKAY? I BET YOU'VE MADE MISTAKES TOO!"

Panting, he flopped back onto his beanbag chair.

"…you okay?" asked Rhydon.

"…yeah…yeah…I'm cool," said Golbat, gasping for air.

"That was…unexpected," said Bellsprout, arching a brow.

"You're not the only one…who loses himself sometimes," panted Golbat.

Honchkrow looked a little uncomfortable now. "Well, whaddya want me to say, Golbat? I don't think I'm wrong about the things I said to you."

"Well…I…uh…," muttered Golbat, looking incredibly awkward.

"You what?"

"?" mumbled Golbat.

"What?"

"Uh…well…uh…you wanna go on a date sometime?" asked Golbat.

Honchkrow frowned. "If you tink I'm dat easy, you've got another thing comin'."

"I know you're not but…I realized that what I was looking for was in front of me all along and…dear Arceus, I sound cliché," muttered Golbat.

Honchkrow giggled. "Yeah…ya do."

"Look…the point is…I just…I know I don't have to worry about you; you're strong, you're tough, and you don't give up- hell, you're a tougher fighter than ME! And well…I get it, I screwed up big, okay?" said Golbat.

"Well…," mumbled Honchkrow, but Golbat continued on.

"But I'm willing to work really hard to get stronger and braver and all of that other stuff because I really want this to work, and I know it's really a dick move to ask for a second chance and-"

"Golbat," said Honchkrow.

"And I get that I could totally be talking out my ass here, but I really want you back, and I don't like Pidgeot anymore because you've replaced her and-"

"Golbat," said Honchkrow more firmly.

"Well, I get the fact that you could say no, and if you do, I'll totally understand, but I just wanted to say that-"

"GOLBAT!" squawked Honchkrow, and Golbat shut up.

Honchkrow sighed. "I'm sorry I was a little bit harsh with you. As for dis whole dating ting…well…we'll take it a day atta time, okay?"

"Wait…you mean…is that a yes?" asked Golbat, eyes widening.

"I'm a sucker for guys dat beg," said Honchkrow, chuckling. "But I've been given my fair share of second chances, too, so…I might as well give you one."

Golbat fluttered over. "So…you'll…you'll go out with me? Even though I'm as unlucky as an Absol?"

"That's a misconception-," began Cacturne, but everyone ignored him.

"Yeah…I'll go out with you," said Honchkrow, giving Golbat a quick peck on the cheek.

Golbat grinned. His grin grew wider as he fluttered into the air. "YES! I DID IT!"

There was harsh white light as Golbat glowed with more than just excitement. His wings expanded, while his body itself shrank a tiny bit. His ears grew longer, but his legs shrunk somewhat. In exchange, a second set of wings emerged below his first expanding pair. When the light faded, Golbat had become purple, with purple and blue wings. His mouth had grown smaller, and his eyes glowed yellow.

"Wow…that was unexpected!" said Bellsprout.

"Dude!" shouted Golbat. "I'm Crobat now!"

"How do ya feel?" asked Honchkrow.

"Happy…like…really happy!" said Crobat, grinning. "I feel stronger and stuff, too! I've never felt better! Yeah!"

"Good for you, Crobat!" said Clefable, and the audience began clapping.

Crobat flapped his two pairs of wings. "This is awesome!"

He let out an enthusiastic flap of his wings, and streak of wind burst from them.

"Oops…that was an Air Cutter," muttered Crobat. The gust went soaring towards the wall of the studios, slicing a hole in the giant blimp.

Bellsprout stared in horror as air began to escape the blimp.

"OH G-GOD!" screamed Bellsprout. "NOT AGAIN!"

**000**

Sorry for the long wait.

This chapter was good and fun, but still a bit mediocre in my opinion. The song was definitely not the best. But I think there was some good drama. This was a big "relationships" Aftermath (Golbat and Honchkrow, Gliscor and Pidgeot, Charmeleon and Gabite).

Crobat is here now! A couple of you fans predicted this would happen! And so, Crobat is now in a successful relationship (though he has work to do!) and is much stronger.

Gliscor and Pidgeot aren't doing too great, though.

Uh…hmmm…not much else to say…but I am sorry for the wait. Does this mean updates will be more frequent? I can't say right now…just don't expect them as often as they were before.

Anyways, time for the next episode!

Next Episode: Tensions rise high, as a rivalry between two contestants comes down to a boil. One contestant is frazzled beyond all belief, while another is ready to launch a plan of grand proportions. When it comes down to it, a fight occurs between two contestants, but will either one win?

Scizor: Review, okay? Whatever.


	27. By Cycling Road

After forever, I am able to upload another chapter of Total Pokémon World Tour!

Now love me.

Does this mean I am back full time? Not necessarily. But I will try to be more active from here on out.

**000**

Froslass sighed unhappily. "I can't believe he's gone."

"Welcome to the world of World Tour," said Gardevoir, shrugging.

"It's so weird to think…we're all competing against each other," said Froslass. She glanced around at her other three alliance members. "I mean, how long until another one of us goes?"

"Not long probably," said Mismagius unhappily. "Although thankfully, I don't think anyone's plotting to break up couples this time."

She glanced at Banette and smiled. Banette grinned back.

"As long as I keep away from Mewtwo, I'm safe this round."

"Is that how you were eliminated last time?" asked Froslass.

"Alakazam and Weavile targeted me to weaken Banette, get rid of a couple, and because I was a strong player," explained Mismagius. "Mewtwo cheated to get rid of Banette."

"And he got away with it?" asked Froslass, stunned.

"Well, I haven't given him any peace since then," said Banette, smirking. "Idiot doesn't want to mess with me again."

"I still miss Gengar," said Froslass. "It's hard to accept that your boyfriend is gone, out of the competition."

Gardevoir restrained the urge to roll her eyes. Banette gave her a warning glance and patted her on the shoulder.

"Hey, there's no denying it's hard," said Mismagius. "But you just have to accept it and move on."

"We have to remain strong," agreed Gardevoir. "There may be no big threat like Weavile around this time, but that's no reason for us to relax. We have to keep fighting and get further into this competition. I don't want to lose any of you."

**000**

"**Is it just me, or is Gardevoir channeling Cacturne's spirit?" asked Banette. "Seriously, she's giving out the calm, confident orders just like him. It's kind of scary, but hey, if Cacturne's influencing her judgment in a positive way, I'm cool with it."**

"**And besides, if Mewtwo stays out of my way, I'll be fine. There's no one like Weavile around to try and hurt us."**

**000**

Hypno smirked as he watched the tension. Houndoom and Arcanine were both glaring at each other from across the room of losers, growling at each other menacingly.

Hypno arched a brow, looking around. No one else was here, except for Bronzong, Wooper, and Diglett. Ninetales had obviously left when she saw the two of them start to scowl at each other. Hypno held back a chuckle. The foolish girl had been caught in a trap, and now instead of fighting to get free, she avoided her problems.

She was a wonderful target, that's for sure. Hypno smirked.

"If I pull some strings there, I can definitely cause some mayhem," murmured Hypno. "The chances of getting one out of the three out are very high. This shouldn't be too much trouble."

He was elated. Charmeleon was out of the game, removing one of the last large threats in his path. Gengar, though not as big of a player, was simply a bonus. Hypno got up and left the room, thinking to himself about the remaining players.

Alakazam was the primary threat that needed to be dealt with. With him still in the game, Hypno would still be targeted for sure. Not to mention the unpredictability of the Psychic- Alakazam partnering up with Charmeleon had been unexpected, though thankfully, Hypno was prepared.

Ninetales and her two lapdogs wouldn't be too much of a problem, so long as Hypno remained in the shadows. He could get rid of all three in one fell swoop, if he played his cards right.

The grandest threat at the current time, excluding Alakazam, had to be Gardevoir. She had completely bounced back from losing Cacturne, and her friends were well rounded. Mismagius provided the force, while Froslass was more reserved and smart. Banette was an all around threat, but if Hypno could get rid of him or Mismagius, the remaining one would fall. As for Froslass, the loss of Gengar would benefit Hypno.

Gardevoir herself had become a leader. Hypno was rather astounded at the confident, smart, calm female that had risen as the contest continued. In a way, Cacturne was still in the competition. And the thought of that made Hypno worry. There was something about Cacturne that Hypno just couldn't place- Hypno believed the cactus never fell for his act. Though they hadn't interacted much, Hypno could tell Cacturne was no fool.

The rest were just cannon fodder. Diglett was next to useless, and while Wooper had more unpredictability, he had the IQ of a rock. Bronzong was just a lazy fool, and Hitmonlee was just a regular fool. There were no problems with them.

Hypno sighed, leaning back against the wall, watching the two dogs.

He didn't notice Bronzong looking at him.

"So…it looks like someone is finally getting comfortable," the bell commented.

Bronzong hid a smirk himself. Though Hypno thought he was a smooth operator, Bronzong was catching onto him. There were way too many deliberate clues and careful wordings made by the Psychic. There was one reason why Bronzong knew Hypno was a scheming, lying creep.

And that was because he hadn't made a single mistake. Throughout the entire game, Hypno hadn't done anything to mess up. How could someone be so perfect? He had to be acting.

"I've had my eye on everyone, and he's had yet to slip up once," murmured Bronzong. "And the same thing with me. Minus that fire, of course. No one can be THAT good."

And speaking of making mistakes…Ninetales had just peered into the compartment, before she left again. Bronzong chuckled and followed her out, acting innocent. Time to make a little mischief.

Acting innocent, he bumped into the fox in the hallway, where she had been muttering to herself quietly.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"It's fine," said Ninetales, taking some deep breaths. "You just startled me."

"You thought I was Houndoom, didn't you?" said Bronzong. "Or Arcanine?"

Ninetales looked up, shocked. "How did you-?"

"Despite my looks, I have a brain, and I notice more than you'd think," said Bronzong, rolling his eyes. "What's your plan on that? You can't really keep them in the dark forever."

"I don't know what I'm going to do yet," said Ninetales, shaking her head in dismay.

"Well, you'd better face the issue, instead of avoiding it," advised Bronzong, floating away. He snickered and muttered himself. "After all, the longer it takes you, the more time I have to pull strings."

**000**

Houndoom and Arcanine continued glaring at each other, with Hypno watching out of the corner of his eye. Houndoom snarled, while Arcanine sneered. As they both noticed each other's expression, they scowled.

"What do you want?" they both asked at the same time.

"I don't want anything," said Houndoom.

"Then stop giving me the stink eye," said Arcanine grumpily.

"I wasn't glaring at you, jerk."

"Who are you trying to fool? And how am I a jerk?"

"I'll think of a reason," spat Houndoom.

"Look, I don't like you, but at least I'm civil, unlike a brute like you," scoffed Arcanine.

"Calling someone a brute is civil. Right."

Ninetales padded in, shaking her head. "Will you both just stop it already?"

She was shocked to find that they both did, swerving to face her.

"Why are you defending him?" they both asked.

"I…I…okay, look, there's something I need to say-"

"HELLO CAMPERS!" blared Mew's voice over the intercom. "We're pulling in for a landing! Brace yourselves, because Mewtwo's steering hasn't been so hot this morning!"

**000**

"**Drat," said Ninetales, hanging her head.**

**000**

"**What was she going to say?" asked Arcanine, confused.**

**000**

"My steering is infinitely better than yours," said Mewtwo.

"No it's not."

"My cooking is, too."

"…okay, I'll give you that point," conceded Mew. "Come on, let's pull in for a landing!"

**000**

"Welcome to the Cycling Road, on the outskirts of Celadon City!" said Mew. "We're going to bring back an old favorite from last time! Can you guess?"

"It couldn't possibly be a race," said Bronzong, rolling his eyes. "Whatever would we do on Cycling Road? We must have to sail a boat."

"Watch it," growled Mew tersely. "In fact, Bronzong, you MIGHT have to sail a boat. Instead of just a bicycling race, we decided to gather a bunch of random vehicles for you to try. This could include a bike, a car, a bi-plane, a boat, a unicycle, and much more!"

"But it's Cycling Road!" protested Froslass. "Shouldn't we only have to ride bicycles?"

"There are all sorts of cycles," countered Mew. "Unicycles, motorcycles, tricycles…"

"Touché," muttered Froslass.

"So, you get to spin a roulette wheel to get your type of vehicle!" said Mew. "After that, you race on a certain track, depending on what you get. Any questions?"

"How is it fair if someone has to use a boat?" asked Ninetales. "A boat can't go up the Cycling Road."

"We've taken the liberty to make each track the same distance, and it all leads to the same finish line," confirmed Mew.

"And what if you're a Fire-type?" asked Houndoom.

"Hope your boat doesn't turn topsy turvy," said Mew, smirking.

Wooper and Diglett both bounced up and down.

"Er…question?" asked Mew, confused.

"How do we steer?" asked Diglett.

"With your hands," said Mew.

Diglett, Wooper, and Mew all stared at each other. Then Mew shook his head in realization.

"Right, well…okay, Diglett and Wooper can work together as a team because they have no arms between them. And Diglett can stay in his wheelbarrow!"

"Yes!" shouted Wooper and Diglett.

"So, it's time for you to get assigned some kind of transportation for this uphill derby!"

"Uphill?" asked Wooper, gulping at the thought of dragging the wheelbarrow all the way up the road.

"Goodie, another meaningless, idiotic task," grumbled Bronzong.

"Just for that, you pick first," snapped Mew.

"Me and my big fat mouth," mumbled Bronzong. Mewtwo came out of the plane, carrying a bright roulette wheel with his mind. He set it down in front of the bell, who approached it warily.

"Are there any crazy tricks?" he asked suspiciously.

"No," said Mew, sounding disappointed. Bronzong pulled a lever with his mind, and the wheel began to spin. The lights flashed, bells rang, and other little sounds were heard as the wheel continued, gradually slowing down over time. Eventually it landed on a panel with a go-kart on it.

"You received a go-kart!" said Mew. Then he stared at the wheel. "Wait, he got a go-kart?"

"Lucky me," drawled Bronzong, smirking.

"Houndoom, you next," said Mew, his voice disgruntled.

Houndoom spun the wheel and it landed on a bicycle.

"Ah, the bike!" said Mew, grinning. "The most classic vehicle of travel. What color would you like it in?"

"Red?" asked Houndoom hopefully.

"Too bad, you get green," said Mew, as Mewtwo pulled up in a go-kart, throwing a green bicycle at Houndoom with telepathy.

Gardevoir spun the wheel next, scoring herself a motorcycle. Banette won a speedboat, which was set up by the water section of the course, which was a long straight path that was parallel to the bike path. Mismagius won herself a bi-plane to fly in. Mew directed her to an aerial track above both of the other paths, where Mismagius would have to follow a trail of rings to the goal.

Hitmonlee cracked his knuckles and spun the wheel. It landed on the image of a unicycle.

"HA!" said Mew, cracking up. "You, my friend, are already screwed!"

"We'll just see about that!" said Hitmonlee, bouncing in excitement.

Alakazam was very smug when his vehicle was revealed to be a submarine. Arcanine won a tricycle. Froslass, to her chagrin, was stuck with a pogo-stick. Hypno was seething when he was given a canoe.

"They both get motorized vehicles," growled Hypno. "And I'm stuck with a hunk of wood and a paddle?"

"You get two paddles," said Mew, laughing.

Diglett did not receive any vehicle, instead travelling by his wheelbarrow. Ninetales was happy to have received a helicopter, giving her an excuse to avoid Houndoom and Arcanine again (Gardevoir and Mismagius shared a look when she let out a sigh of relief). Wooper was the last Pokémon to spin the wheel and his prize was a segway.

"No way!" said Wooper, grinning happily at the sight of Mewtwo dropping his prize in front of him. "This is awesome!"

"Yes, of course," said Mew, rolling his eyes at the fact that Wooper, lacking arms, would probably be unable to steer. "Everyone, get to your starting positions!"

The aquatic racers headed to their vehicles down by the docks, while the cycles and kart drivers headed for the road itself. Mismagius was led to a makeshift runway, with Ninetales next to her.

"On your mark!" shouted Mew.

Houndoom and Arcanine glared at each other, while Bronzong grinned.

"Get set…"

Hypno gave Alakazam a cunning smile, while Alakazam smirked mysteriously in response, his sub sinking underwater. Banette glanced between the two of them, slightly scared of the thought of being stuck between two smart Psychic-types.

"GO!"

Mismagius and Ninetales both took to the skies almost immediately, before they both floated towards the first ring. Bronzong's go-kart lunged forward with Gardevoir's motorcycle, leaving the rest of the racers in the dust. A coughing Houndoom came next, followed by a wheezing Arcanine. Froslass angrily bounced after them, while Wooper road on his segway, tugging Diglett after him.

With a loud cackle, Banette's boat sped off, but it was closely followed by Alakazam, who had already started moving after he was completely submerged. Hypno sighed in frustration, using his telekinesis o paddle his canoe along.

Hitmonlee was left alone, trying to hop on his unicycle. But every time he even came close, he would immediately falling off and land flat on his face.

"Nice going," said Mew. "You know, in order to race, you actually have to get on the course."

"Give me some time!" said Hitmonlee, falling on his face again.

**000**

**Hitmonlee's entire body was covered in bruises. "I kind of had a hard time getting on that thing, but in the end, I managed it!"**

**000**

Down on the car racing course, Bronzong was in the lead. Unlike the challenge from last season, there were no obstacles and tricks, twists, and turns. It was a simple, straight drag race. And Bronzong could handle that. Trailing behind him was Gardevoir, but she swerved around him and managed to pass him. Bronzong narrowed his eyes, putting the pedal to the metal.

Houndoom and Arcanine came next, and they were neck and neck. One moment, Houndoom would be in the lead, and the next, it would be Arcanine. Wooper and Diglett trailed after them, with Wooper spraying water out of his mouth to speed up his segway. Diglett decided to not tell the Water-type that he kept spraying the mole in the face.

Froslass brought up the rear, still hopping on her pogo stick.

"I would be moving faster if I was FLOATING," she scoffed angrily.

Gardevoir saw a shadow flash over her. Looking up, she noticed that Mismagius had taken the lead.

"So long, girlfriend!" said Mismagius cheerfully.

"We'll see who gets there first!" said Gardevoir, grinning.

Ninetales was watching the battle of Houndoom and Arcanine, shaking her head with worry.

In the water, Hypno glared as he controlled his mind. Banette was still in front of him, and Hypno was starting to lose him. Growling, Hypno finally lost it.

"Shadow ball!" he shouted, launching the attack at Banette's boat. Banette heard the sound of something rushing towards him, and ducked when he saw the attack.

"That's cheating!" he shouted.

"No it isn't!" shouted Mew, floating with Mewtwo in the air. "I never said attacks weren't allowed."

Houndoom and Arcanine looked up in realization, before smirking at each other.

"But before you all tear each other apart after this revelation, how about a song?" asked Mew, laughing.

DING!

"Curses," mumbled Hypno.

"Drat," groaned Mismagius.

Banette was hastily bleeped out.

((Author's Note: It's been a while, but the songs are still coming! So here we go…this song is pretty fast paced, with some slow parts in it. The key focus was on speed, since they're racing. Pick a speed and roll with it. This one is called "Let's Ride!"))

Gardevoir: _Rev your engines…let's go!_

Froslass: _Wanna stay on… this show!_

Mismagius: _Kick it in gear!_

Diglett: _Wooper, steer!_

Wooper: _No fear!_

Alakazam: _And try not to be TOO slow._

Houndoom: _It's a race, I've just gotta win!  
I'm back in the competition…  
I have returned, and I'm here to stay!_

Arcanine: _I don't trust that devil dog…  
He seems shady to me…  
But he'd better stay out of my way!_

Ninetales: _I can't stand seeing those two…  
Without making a decision…_

Mismagius_: Better make up your mind, girl…  
Or else you'll lose this competition…_

Wooper: _So come on, let's ride!  
Roads, air, or tide!  
Gonna race my heart out, gonna WIN!_

Diglett: _I want to win this race!  
Go faster than time and space!  
Gonna race my heart out, gonna win!_  
(Wooper, slow down!)

Hypno: _I've got schemes, in my head…  
Slowly plotting, pondering…  
I'm quite the scoundrel, yes it's true…_

Alakazam: (underwater) _Just you wait, and see…  
You should've never crossed me…  
I swear that I will be the end of you…_

Bronzong: _I've got my plans at the ready…  
This bell is in the zone!_

Gardevoir: (driving past) _Hey Bronzong, how're you doing?_

Bronzong: _Can't you leave me alone?_

Wooper: Let's go!

All: _So come on, let's ride!  
Roads, air, or tide!  
Gonna race out my heart out, gonna WIN!  
I want to win this race!  
Go faster than time and space!  
Gonna race my heart out, gonna win_!

Hitmonlee: _I've got to keep on going…_ (falls off unicycle again)

Banette: _Never ever slowing!_

Hypno: _How long do I keep rowing?_

Ninetales: _Is my worry showing?_

Alakazam: _And now, commencing diving…_

Bronzong: _Just need to keep on driving…_

Gardevoir: _When will we be arriving…?_

Froslass: _At the finish line?_

Diglett and Wooper: Woo hoo!

All: _So come on let's ride!  
Roads, air, or tide!  
Gonna race my heart out, gonna WIN!  
I want to win this race!  
Go faster than time and space!  
Gonna race my heart out, gonna win!_

"Good job!" said Mew, laughing. "Now you may commence with the tearing apart. Have fun!"

Hypno smiled deviously before throwing more shadowy blasts at Banette, who swerved his boat to avoid the attacks.

"Get away, big nose!" snapped Banette.

"All's fair in this competition!" called Hypno.

Ninetales, who was lagging behind Mismagius, was shocked when a shadow ball was thrown at her as well.

"Hey!" she yelled, flying off course.

"Stay back there, and I won't do anything!" giggled Mismagius.

Ninetales smirked. "You want to tussle, huh?"

She sped up her helicopter, pulling up next to Mismagius.

Gardevoir, who was currently in the lead, glanced behind her to see the fight.

"Mismagius, why are you deliberately provoking her?" asked Gardevoir. She looked behind her to see if something was going on with Houndoom and Arcanine. They were breathing fire at each other, trying to knock each other off of their bikes. Gardevoir glanced up at Mismagius.

"Are you trying to keep Ninetales's attention focused on something else?" asked Gardevoir, chuckling to herself. "I knew it! She may be annoyed with Ninetales, but she still cares! Ha- whoa!"

Gardevoir was hit by some kind of attack, and her motorcycle started teetering. Gardevoir tried to regain control, but it fell onto its side, skidding across the pavement of the road. Thankfully, Gardevoir wasn't injured, although her dress got a bit singed (she had wanted to change into something less bulky for the race, but a blushing Mew said that they wouldn't have time for that).

"Who hit me?" she muttered, coughing due to the smoke surrounding her.

Bronzong slipped by her quickly.

"Heh heh…"

Houndoom and Arcanine were neck and neck, slowly catching up to the Bronze Bell Pokémon. Houndoom shot a jet of fire at Arcanine's front tire, but the other canine popped a wheelie to avoid it.

"What's your problem?" snarled Arcanine, breathing flames at Houndoom. Houndoom veered around the attack and scowled angrily.

"What's YOUR problem?" retorted the hound, pushing his bike to go faster. Arcanine growled and followed him.

**000**

"**That guy NEEDS to take a chill pill," said Arcanine, growling.**

**000**

"**Hell hath no fury like two angry dogs," said Bronzong, his eye twitching.**

**000**

Wooper and Diglett pulled up to Gardevoir, before Wooper screeched to a halt. Gardevoir was attempting to get her motorcycle back in gear.

"Need a hand?" asked Wooper.

"That'd be helpful," said Gardevoir, smiling.

Wooper grinned, about to hold up a hand, when he realized that was impossible.

"Oh wait…yeah…right."

Diglett wanted to smack Wooper for a minute, but since he also lacked a visible pair of arms, it wouldn't work out so well.

"Just help her out, Wooper!"

"Okay!"

Wooper leaped forward and bashed his head against her motorcycle.

"No, Wooper, be serious-"

The motorcycle instantly started.

"How did you…do that?" asked Diglett.

"I dunno," said Wooper, smiling innocently.

**000**

"**Luxio, you have competition," said Diglett.**

**000**

Soon, the campers reached the halfway point. Bronzong, Arcanine, and Houndoom were in the lead, with Mismagius and Ninetales dueling above them. Froslass, Wooper, Diglett, and Gardevoir were all lagging behind, although Gardevoir was quickly catching up. Banette and Hypno were still fighting furiously in the water.

Hypno grimaced, avoiding Banette narrowly, who was bumping against him, trying to knock Hypno off of the boat. Hypno frowned, before he chuckled. Taking one of his oars, he whacked Banette on the head. Banette stopped steering, and his boat spun out of control.

"Ha," said Hypno, chuckling darkly as he continued on, paddling rapidly with his mind. "And then there was only one left in the water."

"_Not quite."_

Hypno looked around wildly, hearing a similar voice in his head. Alakazam? But where?

Hypno momentarily lost control of his oars, and they were tugged underneath the surface. As he heard the splash, Hypno stared at the water in horror. That blasted psychic had stolen his only means of moving this boat…without using his hands, anyways.

"Give them back, you dirty, cheating…," hissed Hypno.

"_Get them yourself."_

Hypno's eyes widened as he started sliding out of his boat. How was Alakazam moving him from so far beneath the surface in his submarine. Then he realized. He wasn't moving Hypno. He was tipping the boat!

Hypno let out a loud curse word, as he fell into the water, mocking laughter still echoing in his head.

**000**

Hitmonlee was carefully balancing on his unicycle. "I…I did it! I learned how to do it!"

"Great," said Mewtwo, rolling his eyes. "Now you just have to catch up to the others. And they're on the home stretch, by the way."

"NO PROBLEM!" yelled Hitmonlee, moving on his unicycle, rapidly gaining speed.

**000**

Houndoom and Arcanine were still fighting furiously, hurling flames at each other. Bronzong chuckled, watching them get closer.

"One can take out the other, and then it'll be easy to win," said the bell. He laughed again, before he stopped. He felt…warmer…

Glancing back, Bronzong saw that some stray flames had lit the end of his go kart on fire.

"What?" asked Bronzong. "No! Get it off!"

Houndoom and Arcanine were oblivious, while Ninetales stalled overhead.

"I need to stop them!" whispered Ninetales. She was about to swoop down, when a shadow ball hit her helicopter. She spun out of control, flying off of the aerial course.

Mismagius gulped. "Oops…I only meant to distract her, not destroy her!"

Bronzong was panicking, and his driving started to get erratic. "What do I do? What do I do?"

"Bronzong!"

Bronzong turned to see an odd sight. Gardevoir was holding Wooper in her lap, with Diglett's wheelbarrow tied to her motorcycle. Gardevoir pressed on Wooper's head.

"Wooper, douse him!"

"What?" asked Wooper, before the pressure made water spray out of his mouth. Bronzong let out a loud cry as his kart got doused in water. But the flames were put out. Bronzong slowed down and relaxed, Gardevoir pulling up beside him.

"Good job, Wooper!" she cried, hugging Wooper into her chest.

"Mmph!"

**000**

**Wooper was blushing bright red, a stupid grin on his face. "Whoa…whoa…uh…that was…"**

**He coughed a little bit, trying not to be too flustered. "I didn't know she used perfume."**

**000**

"**Lucky bastard," said Banette "The guy was dazed for the rest of the day."**

**Banette frowned as he reflected on those words. "I mean lucky him. I mean, I wouldn't want to be in his place, or…you know what, this isn't sounding any better. Can I file a complaint about Hypno now?"**

**000**

Ninetales, Hypno, and Banette were all out of the race, and the finish line was coming up close. Mismagius was still in the lead with her plane, with the other cars behind her. Alakazam was nowhere in sight, while Froslass was steadily hopping, cursing with each movement.

"I can do this!" said Mismagius. "I've got this!"

Diglett looked back, where Froslass was gradually speeding up. "Hey…can you hear something?"

"Hear…what?" panted Froslass. But Diglett wasn't listening. He saw a shape on the horizon, and it was approaching fast.

"What?" he mumbled, squinting. "Is that…Hitmonlee?"

After a few more seconds, he confirmed that it WAS Hitmonlee- who was moving insanely fast on his unicycle. The Fighting-type's legs were a blur as he appeared behind Froslass in moments. Hitmonlee bumped her off of the road completely, before slamming into Diglett.

"AH!" yelled Diglett as his wheelbarrow was detached from Gardevoir's motorcycle.

Hitmonlee proceeded to hit every racer in his path, knocking them all out of his way. When he got to Bronzong, he used the go kart as a jump and flew into the air.

"That shouldn't even be possible," growled Bronzong.

Mismagius was giggling. There was the finish line…right there!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mismagius turned around to see Hitmonlee soaring at her.

"What is he doing?"

As Hitmonlee collided with Mismagius's plane, it exploded. A soot covered Mismagius fell down towards the ground, knocked out.

"Oh crap!" said Gardevoir, but before she could do anything, Banette appeared out of nowhere and caught his girlfriend in his arms.

"Gotcha," he grunted.

Meanwhile, Mew examined the charred Hitmonlee that had landed on the other side of the finish line. But before he could say anything, Hitmonlee jumped to his feet.

"I did it!" he cried. "I was failing at first, but I came back and won the game! I did! Woo hoo! I came in-"

"Second," said Mew.

"What?" asked Hitmonlee.

"You came in second. Alakazam reached the finish line long before any of you did."

Alakazam sighed, leaning against a tree. "After I toppled Hypno over, it took me very little time to make it here. I've been watching you all for a while now."

"Well, Alakazam wins the challenge this time!" said Mew. "And Hitmonlee is STILL a complete failure. Have fun voting someone out this time around!"

Mewtwo lowered the plane next to them, and the campers slowly filed on. Before Gardevoir could step onto the airplane, Bronzong stopped her.

"Why did you help me?" he asked.

Gardevoir looked confused. "Why wouldn't I help you? I know you have a problem with fire. I gave you a hand before, right?"

"Yes, but we were on the same team then!" snapped Bronzong. "It's a competition- I'm still your opponent, so what gives?"

Gardevoir paused thoughtfully. "Well, you're not a lazy jerk like last time, Bronzong. And I consider you a friend. I mean, the competition is good and all, but I don't want to see someone BURNED to death."

Bronzong frowned at her.

"Look. The only one I wouldn't help is someone who's a plotting, scheming jerk. You know, the way Weavile was last time. And there's no one like that this time."

'_You have no idea,' _thought Bronzong, restraining the urge to roll his eyes.

"Point is, Bronzong, is that you're not so bad," said Gardevoir, smiling. "I'll see you at the elimination ceremony."

"Uh…yeah."

**000**

"**Drat!" snarled Bronzong. "Don't you dare try to get me in your debt, Gardevoir. I will not be guilt tripped."**

**Taking a deep breath, he calmed down. "I won't go after you yet, but I suppose I can take care of some business before this is over."**

**000**

Arcanine prowled through the plane, in a nasty mood. Houndoom had scorched him a little, and Ninetales had avoided him after the challenge. What was going on with her?

"Someone's worried."

Arcanine whirled around to see Hypno, who was resting against a wall of the hallway. He was giving him a sympathetic look.

"Worried?" asked Arcanine. "About what?"

"Something about Ninetales is bothering you. I can see it in the way you walk, and how you didn't even notice me here."

"Well…yeah, okay, something's up," said Arcanine. "Do you know anything?"

Hypno paused. "That depends on whether or not you want to hear."

"So you do know something!" said Arcanine. "Tell me!"

"I don't want to cause you anymore suffering," said Hypno, shaking his head.

"Please!" pleaded Arcanine. "Come on, dude!"

"Fine…," said Hypno. "Notice how she started being distant ever since Houndoom came back? What if he's…threatening her to stay away from you?"

"HE'S WHAT?" yelled Arcanine.

"Shhh! Calm down. I don't know for sure, but notice how Ninetales is drifting towards him more. Maybe Houndoom is scaring her into submission."

"That bastard!" snarled Arcanine.

"Yes…but don't confront him yet," said Hypno. "I'm willing to help you out. We can vote him off tonight."

"Why are you so keen to help me?" asked Arcanine, frowning. He wasn't going to just trust Hypno.

"Newcomers have to stick together against a game like this," said Hypno, shrugging his shoulders. "I've been slandered by Alakazam and others as well."

"So what do you suggest?" asked Arcanine.

"I have a plan. Houndoom will be gone tonight. And before he goes, you ought to tell him about that kiss. Ninetales CHOSE you after all."

"You know about that kiss?" News traveled fast, apparently.

"Everyone knows it," said Hypno, smiling a little in amusement. "Just go along with my idea and Houndoom will be gone. And Ninetales WILL be yours."

**000**

Houndoom bumped into Ninetales in the hallway, eyes brightening at the sight of her. Then he remembered that she was upset, and he decided not to be too happy around her.

"Hey…," he said.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Are you…okay?" asked Houndoom.

"Well…I…yes, I'm fine."

Houndoom sighed. "Ninetales…what's happened to us? There's a huge rift and I want to fix it."

"What do you mean, rift?" asked Ninetales, gasping. He couldn't know, could he?

"I've been trying to see why you're so distant lately, but I can't figure it out." Houndoom's voice was calm, but his eyes betrayed his concern. "I'm hurt by this, and I can tell you are too. I just want to help."

Ninetales shook her head. Why did he have to be so sweet? Why? She didn't deserve this kindness!

"I…I have to go!" said Ninetales, bounding away.

"Ninetales, wait!" called Houndoom, but she didn't turn back.

"Things have taken a turn for the worst, haven't they?"

Houndoom glared back at Bronzong, who was floating towards him. "What do you mean by that?"

"Don't get mad at me," said Bronzong, shrugging. "I'm trying to give you advice. Try to stop looking at her and look at the big picture. Maybe someone ELSE is causing the problem."

"Huh?" said Houndoom. "What's that mean?"

"Well there's GOT to be reason why Arcanine doesn't like you so much," said Bronzong. "Maybe because he wants Ninetales. Maybe he's threatening her to break up with you or something."

"He wouldn't dare!" growled Houndoom.

"Well, before you came back, he could've done anything without fear," conceded Bronzong. "But now that you're back…he's staying away from Ninetales. But why is she so miserable."

"Arcanine," spat Houndoom. "I'm gonna tear him apart."

"Instead of resorting to something as crude and stupid as that, try voting him off," drawled Bronzong. "That'll truly show that Ninetales is yours."

"Fine," growled Houndoom. "Are you on my side?"

Bronzong shrugged once more. "I have no side. I believe in brutal honesty, however. I'm only on your side because I think Arcanine's despicable. Therefore, I'm voting him off."

"Good," said Houndoom. "Let's settle this once and for all."

**000**

"We have to vote one of them off," said Mismagius. "We can't let this go on! It's killing her!"

"But that's still not right!" said Gardevoir.

"Sorry, Missy, got to side with Gardevoir on this one," said Banette, shrugging.

Mismagius glared at him. Banette seemed to be siding with Gardevoir a lot these days. What was the deal with that? She wasn't Cacturne!

"I agree with Mismagius. We need to get rid of one of them," said Froslass. "Although, if two of us voted for both Arcanine and Houndoom, we wouldn't have the deciding votes."

"You think others are going to be voting for them tonight?" asked Banette.

"Bronzong definitely is, after they set fire to his kart," said Gardevoir.

"Look, we have to," said Mismagius. "She's our friend!"

"Fine," snapped Gardevoir. "I just hope you're right and this solves the problem…"

**000**

"Welcome my campers!" said Mew, laughing happily. "Enjoying yourselves? Yeah, probably NOT. So, let's get this shindig on the road!"

"Why don't you let your slang return to the present day?" drawled Bronzong.

"Shut up and get up here! Bronzong, you are safe…unfortunately."

**000**

**Gardevoir sighed. "Arcanine."**

**000**

"**Houndoom," said Froslass.**

**000**

"**Arcanine is kind of a threat," said Diglett. "Plus, he shouldn't be hitting on Ninetales, she's Houndoom's girlfriend."**

**000**

"**Weavile hates him, so Houndoom!" cried Hitmonlee.**

**000**

"Wooper, Diglett, you're safe. Oh, right, Alakazam, you have immunity, get up here."

All three of them headed up, Alakazam looking annoyed to have his immunity forgotten.

"Gardevoir…Mismagius…Banette…Hypno."

Five remained, and all were looking nervous.

"Froslass."

Froslass sighed in relief. She wasn't following Gengar yet.

"And…to my utmost sorrow, Hitmonlee is still in the game."

"WAHOO-"

"Shut up."

Three remained. Ninetales, Arcanine, and Houndoom all glared at each other. Houndoom and Arcanine looked like they both expected it. Ninetales seemed horrified.

"So, the votes here are interesting," said Mew. "I'll read them off. We've got six for Houndoom, six for Arcanine, and ONE for Ninetales! So, she's safe!"

Arcanine and Houndoom exchanged a shocked glance. They tied?

Ninetales timidly went up to pick her Poke block.

"So…what to do…what to do…we have a tie!" said Mew. "Let's see…a tie breaker…what's a good tie breaker?"

Houndoom and Arcanine glared at each other. Mewtwo stepped forward.

"WRESTLING!" he roared.

"Who's piloting the plane?" asked Mew.

"Autopilot. Finally found that button again."

"Ah," said Mew. "Okay, we'll have a wrestling match. Pin the other down for ten seconds, and then…"

Mew opened the door with his telekinesis. "They can jump right out that door!"

"No moves allowed," growled Mewtwo. "You're not setting the plane on fire."

Arcanine and Houndoom met in the center of the elimination room, scowling at each other.

"Ready?" snarled Houndoom.

"Bring it," growled Arcanine.

Mewtwo whacked Bronzong, causing the bell to let out a DING!

"GO!"

Arcanine immediately leaped forward, his greater speed helping him land on Houndoom. Arcanine bit down, digging his teeth into Houndoom's shoulder.

"OH!" said Mew. "And there's the shoulder holder! What's Houndoom gonna do?"

Houndoom rolled over, pulling himself free, before headbutting Arcanine in the side. Arcanine coughed, as Houndoom bit his tail.

"I wonder who voted for each," said Gardevoir.

"Well, Ninetales probably voted for herself," said Froslass.

Alakazam listened, smiling to himself. They'd think that, wouldn't they?

Arcanine and Houndoom were pawing, biting, and kicking each other furiously, determined to put the other in their place.

"I've been pretty sick of you for a while now!" hissed Houndoom.

"Mad that I'm still in the game, and that you didn't have the guts to stay after a little bit of water?" taunted Arcanine.

"No. Mad that I didn't do this until now!" spat Houndoom, lunging for Arcanine again. "And leave Ninetales alone!"

"Me?" snapped Arcanine, kicking Houndoom backwards. "How about you? You've been threatening her this entire time!"

"Why would I ever do that?" asked Houndoom, whipping Arcanine's face with his tail in response. "I would never want to hurt her."

"Well, I'll take better care of her then you ever would!" said Arcanine.

"You're too late. She's with me-"

"She KISSED me!"

Houndoom stopped, his eyes widening. "What?"

Ninetales gasped.

"Oh no," whispered Mismagius.

"You're lying…why would she do that when she's DATING me?" snarled Houndoom.

"Dating?" asked Arcanine, confused. Then his eyes narrowed. "No way. You're not fooling me."

Arcanine suddenly rammed himself against Houndoom, who leaped on top of the other canine. They became a barking ball of fur, rolling around the plane.

"This is better than anything I've seen on TV," commented Bronzong. "No wonder we get such ratings."

"Shut up, jerk!" spat Mismagius. Bronzong frowned.

"Touchy."

Arcanine and Houndoom shifted direction. Everyone watched as they rolled straight towards the door.

"Arcanine, no!" said Froslass.

"Houndoom, man, watch out!" shouted Banette.

But neither of the fiery hounds heard them as they both rolled right out the door.

"NO!" shouted Ninetales, running over to the doorway and looking out. But she couldn't see either sign of them.

"Wow…didn't see that coming," said Mew, eyes wide. "Eh, someone will catch them. Probably."

"PROBABLY?" screeched Ninetales.

"Calm down! Well, I guess they're both out," said Mew, shrugging. "Who saw that coming? Alright, Mewtwo, show me the autopilot button."

They both filed out. Ninetales continued to stare out the plane, her eyes miserable. Why did it have to happen this way?

"Ninetales…," said Gardevoir, stepping towards the fox.

But Ninetales turned and ran out of the room.

"Oh dear," said Hypno, hiding a smirk behind his hand.

**000**

"**I couldn't have dreamed of a better turn out!" said Hypno. "Both of them are gone, Ninetales has been destroyed inside. This game is child's play!"**

**He let out a cold laugh, which somehow made him look less handsome. His laughter died, and he smirked at the camera.**

**000**

"**Well, that was lucky, I guess," said Bronzong. "Oh well. Easier for me."**

**000**

"**The interesting thing is that Ninetales didn't vote for herself," said Alakazam. "I did. I thought maybe that removing Ninetales from the game would get me to use Houndoom or Arcanine to fight against Hypno. But interestingly enough, it appears she finally chose who she wanted to be with."**

**He glanced at the camera. "Do I know? Of course. It is difficult to read minds without my spoon…well, practically impossible, actually. But her thoughts were so jumbled and despaired that it was easy to see them. Am I going to reveal her choice?"**

**Alakazam paused thoughtfully, before shaking his head. "No. I believe that's her decision."**

**000**

"You weren't hugged by her, Diglett," said Wooper, eyes dreamy. "It was so comfy."

"I don't need to hear about this!" said Diglett, closing his eyes. But sadly, he couldn't block his ears.

"But they were squishy! Like pillows!"

Diglett burrowed into his wheelbarrow's dirt, but he could still hear Wooper's voice.

"And she was so warm, and she smelled good! Like perfume!"

Diglett was about to scold Wooper for being so happy about something so perverted, but curiosity stopped him. "What kind of perfume?"

"It was like some kind of berry or something…"

Diglett paused. "Were they really that comfy?"

"Yeah…seriously, Cacturne was lucky," said Wooper nodding.

"You too," said Diglett.

"Yeah, totally!" said Wooper, standing up. "I feel like a new man!"

The grate below gave into his weight and he plummeted out of the vent.

Diglett sighed. "We need to stop meeting up here."

"The floor…wasn't squishy…not like Gardevoir."

**000**

And done! So Houndoom AND Arcanine are gone. I bet you didn't see THAT coming. But it seems Ninetales made a choice. Who was it? Can we figure it out? Well, if you do, then you can tell me in a PM. If you figure it out, don't spoil it for everyone else.

Favorite Song Line:

Gardevoir: (driving past) _Hey Bronzong, how're you doing?_

Bronzong: _Can't you leave me alone?_

Oh Bronzong, you need to open up. I liked Bronzong in this chapter. A lot of people think he's reforming, and they might be right. But you see both sides to him in this chapter- while he seems to be making friends in Gardevoir, Wooper, and Diglett, he still manipulates Houndoom for his own twisted games. Such a good character…

And Hypno does the same to Arcanine. Oh my. And Hitmonlee…just failed.

But the BEST moment of this chapter had to be the end. I think Wooper and Diglett just talking about Gardevoir's chest is priceless. I think I should just end every chapter with those two. They're like Banette and Mewtwo, except more random. And less insulting.

So then, I don't know WHEN the next chapter will be, but I'm pretty much done with my real life stuff. I'll be back full time soon.

Next Chapter: Oh no. Mew is really going all out with the song thing. One player is miserable about their love life, while another doubts their own. A final decision is on the horizon, and the results may change the entire game. Who's going to sing, and who's going to choke out?

Arcanine: Review, dudes! Hell yeah!


	28. Video Killed The Radio Tower!

Okay, let's get this next chapter over with. This is going to be a very musical chapter, so it isn't going to be that long, as most of the challenge will be simple singing.

I am sorry this took so long, but since all except one camper had to sing a song, it took time to write all of this. Also, it was hard to write because…well, you'll see.

**000**

All was quiet in the plane. As the numbers continued to thin, the contestants began to go off by themselves to think about how they would get further into the game. The only exceptions to this rule were Team Storm and the remains of Team Vent, who still stuck together. The players who did not belong to an alliance, however, often stayed alone.

Bronzong glanced up from a magazine, frowning to himself. "Has anyone seen Ninetales today?"

Not that he cared, of course- but a good impression never hurt him. If Gardevoir and her gang wanted to believe he was a nice person, then they could only blame themselves when he completely destroyed them.

"She's been antisocial for a while now, bro," said Banette.

"Can you blame her, though?" asked Gardevoir. "It's obvious that's not how she wanted things to end."

"Well, we CAN blame her," pointed out Mismagius. "If she had just told Arcanine no from the start, this wouldn't have happened."

"Mismagius, that's not fair," pointed out Froslass.

"No, she's right," said Gardevoir. "Ninetales should've either broken up with Houndoom or told Arcanine no. It's her fault. I'm her friend, and I admit it."

"I mean, suppose Mismagius got voted off and then Gardevoir started hitting on me, and I never acknowledged Missy as my girlfriend still," said Banette. "Would that be right?"

"Well, that's different," said Froslass. "Gardevoir KNOWS you're dating Mismagius."

"Touché," admitted Banette.

"Well, hopefully we don't get another person pulling a Pidgeotto," said Gardevoir, shrugging her shoulders.

**000**

"**I always…heh…found that term kind of funny," said Banette, giggling. "I mean I felt bad for Pidgeot back then, but still…"**

**He stopped laughing. "She's not gonna see this is she?"**

**000**

"Attention, campers! I hate to be the one that ends your fun socializing-," said Mew's voice.

"Bet you don't," muttered Banette.

"But I would like to announce that we have nearly arrived at our next stop. So if you would kindly take off any seatbelts that you're wearing, I will dump you out of the plane now."

"You never GAVE us any seatbelts!" snapped Mismagius.

"Oh…wow, I am such a good planner…"

The doors opened wide as Mew tipped the plane to the side. All of the campers rolled out of the windows, screaming loudly.

**000**

"**I hate this show," growled Hypno.**

**000**

"Welcome, campers!" shouted Mew, smiling. They were standing in front of a massive building with a tower at the top. Surrounding them was a large city with many streets and houses. The entire city had a golden hue to it. "Today's challenge will be done in Goldenrod City!"

"Let me guess," said Froslass. "It's NOT going to be shopping."

"Good job, Froslass, you're finally understanding the cruel way my mind works," said Mew, nodding in approval.

"Typical," muttered Ninetales.

"If you could follow me inside, I'll explain what's going on!"

Mew and Mewtwo walked into the building, followed by the contestants. Leading them up some staircases, the campers found themselves staring at a recording room.

"This is the Radio Tower," explained Mew. "Any kind of broadcast throughout the Johto region is broadcasted in this very room. And this room is going to be the fun location of our challenge!"

DING!

Everyone groaned.

"I'm just kidding, party poopers," said Mew, snickering. "You'll enjoy this. You all don't have to sing a song together today!"

"What?" asked Banette. "Are you serious?"

"Freedom!" said Mismagius. "Salvation!"

"Explosions!" said Wooper, grinning.

Everyone looked at him.

"Of joy," he added quickly.

"Don't get your hopes up," said Alakazam, sighing. "He has some trick up his sleeve."

"Ding ding, we have a winner!" said Mew. "And that's right! Because instead of singing a song TOGETHER…you all have to sing one by yourselves!"

"WHAT?" yelled the campers.

"Oh hell no," said Bronzong. "You made me do a solo once. Never again-"

"Automatic elimination is right around the corner, Bronzong," said Mew, chuckling.

"I hate you."

"So, here's how it works," said Mew. "You get to write a song yourself. I give you an hour. You can do a remix of an old song if you so choose. For example, if Ninetales wanted to remix "Here We Go", she could. Just don't make it too similar to the original, because that's just boring and stupid. You also have the option to write a new song, but that's probably more difficult. Any questions?"

Banette raised a hand. "What if two people remix the same song?"

"Not allowed," said Mew. "You submit the song to me when you've finished it, and tell me if it's a remix or not. If a second person submits a newer version of a song someone already remixed, then I have to reject the second person. It's just how it goes!"

Wooper bounced up and down. "Are duets allowed? Or can people work together?"

"Nope!" said Mew. "Diglett doesn't need your help to sing, anyways! Now it's YOUR time to shine alone! Only solos are allowed."

"Damn," muttered Bronzong. "I was hoping I had a chance at getting a partner."

"Not on my watch, bell brain," said Mew. "Now get writing! We'll be live on air in an hour!"

**000**

"**I know exactly what I'm going to do!" said Diglett.**

**000**

"**A remix would probably be my best option…after all, I was in a duet that no one else knows about…," said Alakazam, nodding to himself.**

**000**

"**Oh man…," moaned Ninetales. "I'm no poet."**

**000**

"**Shouldn't be TOO difficult," said Froslass.**

**000**

**Wooper grinned. "I've got this!"**

**000**

**Hypno smirked. "I can surely use this as an opportunity to cause some mischief. Heh heh…"**

**000**

**Hitmonlee was bouncing around the confessional. "I am ready to ROCK! YAHOO!"**

**000**

"**A remix could get rejected for being boring and stuff, and someone else could do the same thing…a new song would probably be my wisest choice," said Banette, nodding to himself.**

**000**

**Gardevoir sighed. "Well, I'll do my best."**

**000**

"**I hate Mew," said Mismagius.**

**000  
Bronzong was banging himself on the side of the confessional.**

**000**

"And your hour is UP!" said Mew. "Anyone who HASN'T submitted a song, let's get moving!"

Froslass and Bronzong hurried up with their songs, and dropped them into a box in Mew's hands.

"So, let me just shuffle this around a bit," said Mew, shaking the box. Once he finished, he reached inside. "And the first up is…Bellsprout!"

"What?" asked everyone.

"Just a joke," said Mew, snickering. "Unfortunately, I don't have Bellsprout here to make him go first! The first up is…Diglett!"

Diglett was pushed into the recording booth by Wooper. The poor mole trembled.

"I'm DONE FOR!" he whispered.

"Let's get started!" said Mew. "Three, two, one…go!"

((Author's Note: The first of MANY songs this chapter. Argh. But I digress, Diglett's song is a remix of "Dig It!" from the Underground chapter. I imagine this one to be slightly faster and more intense than the original. This version is called "Diggin' It! Diglett Style!"))

Diglett: _Ladies and gents…husbands and wives…  
Diglett's got a song that's gonna change your lives!_

_Listen up, I'm back again!  
This time without my two friends!  
I'm lookin' pretty small and pretty weak!_

_But this time, I'm ready to go!  
I'll make it to the top of this show!  
There's a million dollar prize, that's what I seek!_

_I'm trapped in this room…  
It's time for me to face my doom…  
And I don't know…  
WHAT I AM GONNA DO?_

_But I can dig it!  
Singing in this tower!  
I can dig it!  
Gonna show you all my power!  
I may lose after a while!  
But I will go down with style!  
Just dig it!  
I can dig it…yeah…_

_I'm gonna keep going, keep moving on!  
I'll rock the world of Pokémon!  
I'm cranking it up, I'm ready to groove!_

_I think I'm pretty cool!  
I'm not some spineless, limbless fool!  
Although it's a bummer that I can't really move…_

_I'm trapped in this room…  
It's time for me to face my doom…  
And I don't know…  
WHAT I AM GONNA DO?_

_But I can dig it!  
Singing in this tower!  
I can dig it!  
Gonna show you all my power!  
I may lose after a while!  
But I will go down with style!  
Just dig it!  
Just dig it…yeah, RAP TIME!_

Diglett (Rapping): Every day I know  
That I'm still stuck on this show  
And I don't really know if I'm ever gonna go  
But I know I've got a passion  
And my wheelbarrow's in fashion  
And I'm probably gonna just go with the flow  
I kind of think it's great  
Maybe winning is my fate  
But I really,really hope it's not too late  
To apologize…to Trapinch!

Because I was kind of a jerk…  
(Short Instrumental, rap section ends)  
NOW LET'S REALLY KICK IT!  
WAIT, MY FEET ARE STUCK IN THIS WHEELBARROW!  
UH…ONE MORE TIME!

_I CAN DIG IT!  
SINGING IN THIS TOWER!  
JUST DIG IT!  
GONNA SHOW YOU ALL MY POWER!  
I MAY LOSE AFTER A WHILE!  
BUT I WILL GO DOWN WITH STYLE!  
JUST DIG IT!  
JUST DIG IT! YEAH!_

DIG IT!

Everyone simply stared as Diglett ended, panting loudly.

"W...wow," said Mew, staring. "That was…pretty intense."

"Did I do good?" asked Diglett.

"As a matter of fact, Diglett, you did!" said Mew, as he and everyone else started clapping.

Diglett blushed a little bit as Wooper pushed him out.

"Dude, you were like…so hip!" said Wooper, grinning.

"Uh…haha…thanks…"

"Alright! Next up, we have Froslass!" said Mew, holding up the paper piece.

Froslass glided forward quietly, before stepping into the recording booth. "Okay…here I go…"

((Author's Note: Song number two! This one, I decided to go with a serious, somewhat revealing song for Froslass. Because we need some more insight to her character, I guess. This song is dark, sad, melancholy, and sort of tells the story of her life…and how a certain someone turned around. This song is called "Light".))

Froslass: _…lost._

_Lost alone in the night  
The wind is blowing…  
The darkened sky…  
Is black…and bold…_

_The snowflakes fall  
Shining specs of freezing ice…  
They usher in…  
The bitter cold…_

_The world is dark, the world is cruel…  
No matter genius, child, or fool…  
We stand likes soldiers, holding breath…  
Until we embrace and welcome death…_

_But still…there's a light.  
Giving us strength, and giving us might…  
A light…there's a light…  
Shining warmth to guide us through the bitter night…_

_I was alone  
Trapped in the snow…  
I was so cold…  
And so afraid…_

_But you appeared  
Within my sight…  
You took my hand…  
And lit the way…_

_The frost melted away…  
My life had changed in just one day…  
The world gained color, sweet and true…  
And all of it was thanks to you…_

_A light…you were the light…  
Giving me courage, strength, and might…  
The light…you are my light…  
Keeping me safe from the dark, bitter night…_

There was a long silence, but this was not out of shock. Froslass's voice was very soft, yet everyone could hear her clearly. Gardevoir's reached out with her mind, to try and figure out what was on Froslass's mind as she sang. She closed her eyes and reached out.

She was startled by the amount of meaning and emotion that were put in the words. They were almost overwhelming, and in the midst of the conflicting thoughts, Gardevoir could make out a familiar, purple, smiling face. Gardevoir hid a smile of her own.

"She truly means it…that's why it was so beautiful…it came from the heart," said Gardevoir, nodding to herself. She frowned as a certain Pokémon entered her thoughts as well. "Maybe…that's what you did…"

"Who are you talking to?" asked Mismagius. Gardevoir laughed.

"No one. Don't worry about it. Let's see who's going next."

Mew rooted through his box of wonders to search for another name. He unwrapped a piece of paper, but his eyes changed from mischievous to confused within seconds.

"Diglett?" he read aloud, arching a brow. "Why are you on here twice?"

"I only entered once, I assure you," said Diglett, gulping. He hoped that he didn't have to sing again. He didn't write a backup song.

Mew searched through the box, unfolding every name and looking at it. He looked up from his work, frowning and arching a brow.

"Every name is in here except Bronzong," said Mew. "So, Bronzong. Anything you'd like to say about that?"

"Damn," said Bronzong.

"Nice try, smartass. Get up here. It's your turn now."

**000**

"**It makes me wonder…who does Mew have a greater vendetta against?" wondered Bronzong aloud. "Me, or Hitmonlee?"**

**000**

((Author's Note: Song number three! This is a song I've wanted to do for a long time. While Mewtwo has already been mocked by Banette in song, I figure it's Mew's turn. Bronzong devotes this witty, dry humored tune to him. Fittingly, this song is called "I Hate This Game."))

Bronzong: (Slow Part) _I joined this game, I left my home, I thought I'd have a blast…  
At first this dumb plane was okay, but I knew it wouldn't last…  
Probably because Mew's quite insane…  
So I'd better sing this fast…_

Mew: …hey!

(Speed Up!)

Bronzong: _He's got an ego larger than a bloated up Wailord!  
His only talent's thinking of dumb challenges when bored!  
And flying planes he's probably way too poor to afford!  
Quite honestly, he really makes me sick!_

Mew: Stop it!

Mewtwo: No way!

Bronzong: _He never has a plan…  
And he doesn't give a damn…  
Except about his fame!  
Which is why I hate this game!_

Mew: Okay, I think that's enough!

Bronzong: _He thinks he's quite the big shot…at least, that's what he THINKS!  
He probably enjoys being stupid, sarcastic, and pink!  
But all in all, quite basically, I think he really stinks!  
Let's be quite clear, I think he's really dumb!_

_He's a cool host wannabe…  
Who's afraid of Celebi!  
He's got a problem, but it's probably his fault!  
I bet he's the one to blame!  
I really hate this game!_

Mew: We had a rule! Celebi isn't supposed to be mentioned!

Bronzong: Too bad! Grand Finale!  
_He's got a lot of wit, he's got a lot of spunk!  
But he's really just a twit, an idiotic punk!  
He thinks he's quite a winner!  
But he's actually really lame..._

_Because of Mew, I hate this game!_

"Okay, seriously, get out of the recording room!" yelled Mew hotly. "I think that song was just stupid."

"Probably, it was talking about you," mumbled Bronzong. He emerged from the room to meet a thunderous applause.

"Dude, that was AWESOME!" said Banette. "Someone mocking a host- I'm so proud!"

Mismagius was cackling. "That was beautiful."

Diglett and Wooper couldn't even speak. They were rolling around in Diglett's wheelbarrow, laughing.

"OKAY!" yelled Mew. "Enough about Bronzong and his weird song. The next one up is Gardevoir. Get in there!"

Gardevoir stepped into the booth, before quietly speaking.

"This song is dedicated to someone in particular."

**000**

**Mismagius smacked her forehead. "Darn it, Gardevoir, get Cacturne out of your head!"**

**000**

**Gardevoir gave the camera a cool look. "Some of you may believe that I'm still obsessed with Cacturne. That's not the case. I'm not sobbing all over myself, crying about why he broke up with me. I'm not seeking vengeance or answers. To be honest, I just want to talk about it. If we get back together, great. If we don't, oh well. But at the very least, I want us to understand each other or be friends."**

**000**

((Author's Note: Gardevoir gets another solo, and this one is a little peculiar. It's sort of about her and Cacturne, but not so much about their relationship- more about her feelings. Gardevoir isn't just some sad depressed ex girlfriend. Anyways, I imagine this song to have a sort of pop beat to it. This song is called "Eyes".))

Gardevoir: _I wonder what you think of me  
I wonder if you still follow this show.  
And if you do, what is it you see?  
I feel like I'll never, ever know…_

_I'm straight up; you're hard to read…  
I can't tell what your thoughts are.  
I wanna know…it's something I need…  
To know, to know, to know…_

_But I can wait! I can move on!  
I accept the fact that you're gone…  
Even though I've got a feeling that I can't disguise…_

_I still care, but I'll be okay…  
I hope we can still be friends one day!  
And I wonder…and I wonder…  
I wonder what you see with your eyes._

_I see myself, and I notice I've got stronger…  
It's hard to describe…it's just a feeling…  
I wonder if I'll last much longer…  
But all I know is I'm dealing._

_I'm fighting; I'm keeping cool  
Even though I've got a lot of questions  
For you…it's something I need…  
To know, to know, to know…_

_But I can wait! I can move on!  
I accept the fact that you're gone…  
Even though I've got a feeling I that I can't disguise_

_I still care, but I'll be okay…  
I hope we can still be friends one day!  
And I wonder…and I wonder…  
I wonder what you see with your eyes.  
Yeah…  
I wonder what you see with your eyes._

Gardevoir took a bow, smiling. She had no malice towards Cacturne, but she had a fun time imagining his expression after hearing this. The scarecrow would probably be dumbfounded. Giggling, Gardevoir stepped out of the recording booth.

"That was pretty good, Gardevoir," mumbled Mew, checking off her name. He reached for another name in the box.

"And our next contestant is Mismagius!"

"Well, let's get this over with," said Mismagius, floating into her doom. "If I'm going to humiliate myself, I might as well do a good job. Ugh."

((Author's Note: I am no fan of the song, but it suits Mismagius so freaking well, it's unbelievable. If you've ever heard "Fergalicious" before, that's the tune of this one. Some of the lines come directly from the song, and I cut it a little short. This one is called "Missylicious"))

Mismagius: Four, three, two, one!  
Listen up, y'all, I'm bringing you more…  
Live from Total Pokémon World Tour!

_Missylicious definition makes the boys go crazy  
Whenever I'm around them all, their vision just gets hazy  
I'm pretty and I'm savvy  
They all want me, but can't have me  
I don't really know the reasons  
But boys come and go like seasons_

_Missylicious (So delicious)  
I can be a bit capricious  
And if you try to mess with me, you bet your ass I'll get vicious!  
I'll blow you kisses…  
But make sure you don't go insane  
So if you want to check me out  
You'd better hop right on this plane_

_Missylicious (So pretty!)  
So delicious (Every boy wants a piece of me!)  
So delicious (I'm the girl everyone wants to see!)  
Missylicious…g-g-g-g-g-ghostly, ghostly…_

_Missylicious def…  
Missylicious def…  
Missylicious def…_

_Missylicious definition makes the boys go kooky  
They're always hitting on me, 'cause they always want to smooch me…  
I'm the M to the I…to the S, S, Y  
And if you ever treat me wrong, then you can kiss my ass goodbye_

_Missylicious (So delicious)  
And I'm pretty ambitious…  
And I entered this dumb game, because I know I can win this  
I'll blow some kisses…  
But make sure you don't go insane  
So if you want to check me out  
You'd better hop right on this plane._

_Missylicious (So pretty!)  
So delicious (Every boy wants a piece of me!)  
So delicious (I'm the girl everyone wants to see!)  
Missylicious…_  
Wait a minute, hold up! Check it out!

_Baby, baby, baby  
If you really want me  
Honey get some patience  
Maybe then you'll get a taste  
I'll be tasty, tasty  
I'll be laced with lacey  
It's so tasty, tasty  
It'll make you crazy!_

_G…to the H…to the O, S, T, L, Y, I'm ghostly!  
G…to the H…to the O, S, T, L, Y, I'm ghostly!  
M…to the I…to the S, M, A, G, I, U, S!  
M…to the I…to the, to the, now let's go!_

All the time that I'm around  
Boys gather round  
Always looking at me up and down  
Looking at my (uhhh)

I just want to say it now  
That I'm not trying to cause any drama  
Because this show has enough of that!

And I may come across as a little bit conceited  
But I won't be defeated  
So you all had better beat it!

But I'm trying to warn you…  
So you should take the hint!

_I'm Missylicious (So delicious)  
I can be a bit capricious  
And if you try to mess with me, you bet your ass I'll get vicious!  
I'll blow you kisses…  
But make sure you don't go insane  
So if you want to check me out  
You'd better hop right on this plane_

_Four, three, two one!_

_Missylicious (So delicious)  
And I'm pretty ambitious…  
And I entered this dumb game, because I know I can win this  
I'll blow some kisses…  
But make sure you don't go insane  
You'd better hop right on this plane._

_So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Missylicious…g-g-g-g-g-ghostly, ghostly!_

_So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Missylicious! G-g-g-g-g-ghostly, ghostly!_

Banette was grinning like an idiot, before he held up a hand to high five his girlfriend. Mew and Mewtwo were shaking their heads, laughing at Mismagius's nerve. At least she was confident!

**000**

**Bronzong rolled his eyes. "Mismagius may think she's hot stuff, but she isn't THAT great. That was a pretty egotistical piece of work, eh?"**

**000**

"Oh god…," said Mew. "H-Hitmonlee…it's your turn!"

"Wahoo!" yelled Hitmonlee, racing into the booth.

((Author's Note: Well, Hitmonlee gets a short solo, I guess. We'll see how long it lasts. This song was made to be bad on purpose, because it's Hitmonlee. It's called "Kick Butt!"))

Hitmonlee: _I'm ready to kick butt!  
I'm ready to win Total Pokémon World Tour!  
Because then…  
Weavile might actually like me!_

Alakazam: (covering ears) You wish!

Mew: Dear Arceus, it's TERRIBLE!

Hitmonlee: _Because she's really cute!  
And I'm kind of just a sweaty guy!  
But I can kick stuff!  
So I can kick butt!  
And I want to win!  
Because I might get friends!  
So I'll kick some butt and-_

Mew: Nope!

Mew and Mewtwo ripped open the door to the booth and dragged Hitmonlee out. Mew pointed to a window, and Mewtwo opened it with his mind. Froslass and Banette leaped out of the way as Hitmonlee soared out the window.

"Score!" said Mew. "Fifty points! We just averted a potential disaster! Let's move on to a REAL contestant."

"I almost feel sorry for him," said Banette, shaking his head.

"Yeah, but he really can't sing," said Mismagius.

"Yeah, unlike you and Gardevoir," commented Banette.

Mismagius laughed.

"Hey, Banette!"

Banette glanced over at the table. "Oh, shit, is it my turn?"

"That's right, ziplip. Hop on in that booth."

"Well…this sucks…I had Hitmonlee before me…how can I beat THAT?" asked Banette sarcastically, dragging himself into the room.

((Author's Note: I've wanted to do this for a long time, but this gives me the opportunity to do it. This is a parody of "Moves like Jagger" by Maroon 5. I do not own the song. I figure this is something that Banette would do. This song is pretty interesting because half of it is to Mismagius and about himself, but the other half is to Mewtwo. It's called "Moves like Swagger", which ironically enough, Banette can learn.))

Banette: _-whistling-  
Just shoot for the sky…  
If it feels right  
You don't try  
If it feels like  
And take me away  
And hop on this plane  
I swear I'll behave_

_You want to control  
You've been saying  
I joined on this show  
I'm still playing  
You say I'm a ghoul  
That I'm just a fool  
But I think I rule…_

_And it goes like this  
Take me by the hand and I know you…  
Fly across the land and I'll show you all the moves like swagger  
I've got the moves like swagger  
I've got the moves like swagger_

_I don't need to try, I just troll you  
Listen to my words, and I own you  
With my moves like swagger  
I've got the moves like swagger  
I've got the moves like swagger_

_I bet it's tough  
When you look like  
You're ugly and rough  
Nothing looks right  
But when you're with me  
I'll give you pity  
Which you need, I see…_

_Now hop on Kyogre  
Come and ride it  
I'll fly it all over  
When I drive it  
And trust me, I'll steer  
And I'm shifting gear  
Baby, have no fear_

_And it goes like this  
Take me by the hand and I know you…  
Fly across the land and I'll show you all the moves like swagger  
I've got the moves like swagger  
I've got the moves like swagger_

_I don't need to try, I just troll you  
Listen to my words, and I own you  
With my moves like swagger  
I've got the moves like swagger  
I've got the moves like swagger_

_And it goes like this  
Take me by the hand and I know you…  
Fly across the land and I'll show you all the moves like swagger  
I've got the moves like swagger  
I've got the moves like swagger_

_I don't need to try, I just troll you  
Listen to my words, and I own you  
With my moves like swagger  
I've got the moves like swagger  
I've got the moves like swagger_

_-whistling-_

"Not…bad," said Mew, smiling in approval, still humming the beat to himself. Mewtwo, on the other hand, was seething.

"You give him the chance to mock on degrade me…ON LIVE RADIO?" snarled the co-host.

"Yes, I do," said Mew. "Is that an issue?"

Mewtwo growled before he got out of his chair. "I'm taking a break outside."

"You do that, Mr. McGrumpypants," said Mew, rolling his eyes. "Let's see…who's next…ah! Alakazam!"

"Very well," said Alakazam, standing up. He gave a mysterious smile as he stepped into the booth. Hypno was watching him intently. When Alakazam smiled, it meant he had something up his sleeve.

((Author's Note: Seeing as I love this song and Alakazam has nerve, this is a reprise of his duet with Weavile, "The Last Laugh". It follows the exact same tune with a Latin tango style, but now it's a solo. This song is called "My Final Warning(The Last Laugh Reprise)."))

Alakazam: Ha. (music starts)  
_My friends, please look upon me with your eyes…  
I have something to say…and listening would be wise…_

_Now listen here  
Please use your ears  
Because there's someone here who's just go to go…  
He acts nice, but he's not…  
He has dark, nasty plots  
He's a thing by the name of Hypno…_

Hypno froze. "What?"

Alakazam: _There's a dark hypnotist  
That you don't know exists  
But I have now figured it out  
I've decided to speak  
So we all won't be weak  
Against that cruel, villainous lout!_

_My friends, please listen to me…  
Please open up your eyes and see…  
That I'm right  
I'm not wrong  
He's a been villain all along_

_We must take action here  
It's almost too late, I fear  
For soon we all be in mourning…  
So my friends, please listen to  
My final warning._

Hypno clenched a fist. "I never expected this," he muttered, trying to remain calm. Well played, Alakazam.

Alakazam: _Yes, you may think I'm obsessive  
And I find it quite impressive  
That a cretin like this escapes persecution  
But I'm not crazy yet  
And I know of a threat  
To everyone in this institution!_

_He is evil, but sly…  
He can charm, he can lie!  
But he cannot silence me!  
If you all hear my words  
Then his end is assured  
Follow my advice and you'll see!_

_My friends, please listen to me…  
Please open up your eyes and see…  
That I'm right  
I'm not wrong  
He's a been villain all along_

_These are the cold hard facts  
And it's time now to act!  
We're near the point where there is no returning!  
So my friends, please listen to  
My final warning…_

(Musical interlude)

Mew snorted. "Dang! Check this out!"

Mewtwo chuckled. "He may be a posh and upright genius, but he's got some guts to him."

Alakazam:_ If you don't listen!  
You're a fool!  
And you will glisten!  
Like a tool!  
This monster's loose, and this is something I can't stand!  
You all need to realize  
And see with your eyes  
Through all of this villain's foul plans!_

_I am done, can't you see?  
It is too late for me!  
If only I was a bit stronger…  
Though may leave tonight!  
I'll continue to fight  
But I fear I won't remain here much longer…_

Alakazam: _Can you see now Hypno? This is the end!  
It's current call for you, my friend!  
You know I'm right  
I am not wrong  
They'll all know soon that I was right along!  
Go ahead, do you worst!  
You can eliminate me first!  
I can sense that your anger is burning…  
But it's too late! You couldn't stop…  
My final warning!_

"Using a song to mock another cast member!" said Mew. "I like that!"

"Not when I did it to you," drawled Bronzong.

"Bronzong, I will get a flame thrower," said Mew kindly.

Bronzong rolled his eyes. "No you won't."

"Ninetales, if you burn him, you don't have to sing and you get immunity," said Mew.

"Deal," said Ninetales, launching herself at Bronzong.

Hypno glared at Alakazam. No. He would not remain here for much longer. Not after that display. He hadn't foreseen this. He never expected that…fool to launch a move like this. And if Hypno tried to defend himself, Alakazam could start tossing out evidence of his meddling. He needed to form a plan quickly. Hypno took a deep breath. He had to remain calm, or else it would all be for nothing. He coolly noted that almost everyone was staring at him, waiting for a reaction. Acting was his best option.

"Interesting song," he commented.

"Thank you. I wrote it myself."

"I noticed."

**000**

**Hypno slammed a fist against the sink counter. "DAMN HIM!"**

**For a moment, he looked enraged and livid, and his handsome face seemed to fade away, but he was calm and composed once again. "Calm yourself, Hypno. Acting erratic will not help your case. You're lucky you planned a counterblow for this…"**

**000**

"Well, after the daring nerve that was Alakazam, it's time for-"

Bronzong then floated into the studio, singed and burned. "I hate you."

"Got him," said Ninetales.

"Ninetales, you are officially exempt from the challenge, and you receive automatic immunity."

"Sweet."

"Anyways, Wooper! It's your turn!"

"Awesome!" yelled the mud fish, bouncing into the recording booth. "Here we go!"

((Author's Note: Dear god, I love Wooper too much. But yeah, here's the second to last song, which is a remix of "Hoenn Ocean". It's the same tune as "Under The Sea", except I shortened it significantly. Also, this time around, Wooper is not a slightly depressed little fish. Similar to Diglett's song, this one is "Hoenn Ocean: Wooper Style!"))

Wooper:_ The plant life is always greener  
Down there on the ocean floor  
Up there, the world is so much meaner  
Up there on the sandy shores_

_I look at the world around me  
I'd rather be down below  
Down deep in the cold and blue seas  
Instead of on this dumb show!_

_Hoenn Ocean! Hoenn Ocean!  
A giant blue pool  
Where everything's cool  
Surrounded by friends!  
Down there there's just so much to do  
Up here there's craziness and Mew!  
It's so much better  
Down where it's wetter!  
Hoenn Ocean!_

_Water Pokémon are always happy!  
We really have all the luck  
But up here it's kind of crappy…  
To be honest, it really sucks!_

_You all should move down here  
You all should just start looking!  
Because if you don't start, I fear…  
You might eat some of Mew's cooking_

Mew: HEY!

Wooper: _Hoenn Ocean! Hoenn Ocean!  
There is no hating  
It gets a rating  
Of ten out of ten!  
Sure, we may have mean Gyarados  
But this place is truly the most!  
All the Staryu agree with me, too!  
Hoenn Ocean!_

(Instrumental)

(Grand Finale!)

Wooper: _Hoenn Ocean! Hoenn Ocean!  
When the Goldeen  
Begin to beguine  
I'm happy again!  
What is it you don't understand?  
The ocean is much better than land!  
Each little Clamperl has more fun in my world!  
Hoenn Ocean!  
Each crazy Starmie knows how to party!  
Hoenn Ocean!  
It's so much better, down where it's wetter!  
It's so much hotter, under the water!  
Life isn't hardy, so let's all party!  
Hoenn Ocean!_

Mew checked off Wooper's name on the list. "That was good Wooper…but you repeated lyrics a lot…"

"So?" said Wooper. "I thought I'd get the message across!"

"I would also like to point out that you mocked me…twice. That doesn't really sit well with me."

"So stand?" asked Wooper. If it came from any other camper, that would've sounded sarcastic. Mew just shook his head.

"You're done. Get out of there."

"Sweet!"

"Which leaves…Hypno," said Mew, turning to smirk at the psychic. Hypno folded his arms and frowned.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, I'm just curious to see what your response is to Alakazam's accusations."

Hypno smiled. "Doesn't it take a vivid imagination to write music?"

"I'm not imagining anything," growled Alakazam quietly. Banette, who was next to him, glanced at the Psychic uneasily.

**000**

**Banette looked perplexed. "Okay, on one hand, Alakazam is the smartest guy on the show, smarter than Cacturne even! But he was a bad guy. On the other hand, Hypno is a really nice guy. But what if he's really nasty under a façade or something? I mean, it would be just like Alakazam to make us gang up on some innocent guy and take him out, but what if Hypno really is the problem?"**

**Banette clutched his skull. "Ah…my head hurts. Banette, stop focusing on weird shit right now. Just go put tacks on Mewtwo's seat in the plane or something.**

**000**

Hypno headed into the booth, before clearing his throat. "This song is dedicated to someone special that is still in the competition. I hope they enjoy hearing this."

((Author's Note: Hypno, Hypno, Hypno. This was possibly one of the most difficult songs to write so far, because I had to make this song innocent, but still with Hypno's malice behind it. I didn't try to make it rhyme or anything- I imagine it to sound almost like a speech, because that's Hypno's style. If you can't figure out which character this is aimed at, go back and read. It's called "My Father's Footsteps", and I imagine it to be a slow, relaxed tune- sort of how Hypno feels about the competition.))

Hypno: _I wonder…  
If who I am today  
Makes him proud…  
Am I a failure?  
In his eyes…? Hmm…  
I hope not, and yet…  
I wonder…_

_I wonder…  
Am I a lost cause?  
Am I weak?  
My opinion doesn't matter  
Everything I've done has been  
For him…  
Have I even impressed him?  
My father?  
I wonder…_

Alakazam froze dead. No. Not even Hypno could have the nerve to sing something like this…right in his face.

Hypno: _All through my life  
I've tried…tried every time  
To be who you wanted…  
To be like him…  
To be like you…  
Following you…forever…_

_Forever...in my father's footsteps  
Throughout my life…  
I've tried to be like you  
But can you guide me? No…  
Will I ever succeed?  
I wonder…_

"This is really deep," said Froslass. "I wonder who it's meant for…"

Alakazam clenched a fist tightly.

Gardevoir listened, to try and feel the emotions of Hypno's words. She frowned. Because he was a Psychic type, her powers were weakened on him…not to mention a strange barrier she encountered when she tried reading him. But the aura of his mood was almost…contemptuous? Malicious? No, that couldn't be right…

And from someone else…she couldn't tell who…she sensed a bubbling rage, almost completely obliterating her senses of everyone else's feelings. What was going on?

Hypno: _Even now…I don't know who I am…  
Am I myself? A copy of you?  
Or am I nobody…  
Can you tell me…tell me, just once…  
That you're proud…?  
That you are happy I exist?  
You don't, and I wonder…_

_I wonder…  
Am I loved?  
Do you feel it? Anything?  
I suppose I'll keep trying  
Until I get the answer that will never come  
I'll keep following  
Following you…forever…_

_Forever…in my father's footsteps_  
_Throughout my life…  
I've tried to be like you  
But can you guide me? No…  
Will I ever succeed?  
I wonder…_

Hypno sighed, and lowered the mic, before giving Mew a charismatic smile. "That's it. How was it?"

"Perfectly fine, Hypno, perfectly fine," said Mew. "And we're done! Let's head back to the plane."

"But who won?" asked Mismagius, folding her arms.

"All will be explained when we get on the plane!" said Mew. "Now, let's go!"

Everyone started to move, except Alakazam, who just stood in place, staring at the ground in front of him. Unfortunately, he couldn't make anyone explode with his mind.

Hypno slowed his steps as he passed Alakazam. "Did you enjoy the song?"

"You're despicable," said Alakazam, surprised his voice was shaking. "To stoop that low…you're a bastard who's far worse than I thought."

"Now, Alakazam," said Hypno, his voice soft and velvety. "Don't you think your father would be disappointed to hear such language from you on TV?"

Alakazam flinched.

"Then again," said Hypno, smirking. "He probably doesn't even care."

BAM!

Banette, who was about to head out of the room, turned back in time to see Hypno hit the ground. Alakazam was standing over him, his arm and fist stuck out, his eyes burning with rage.

"Oh shit!" said Banette, as Alakazam dove on top of Hypno. Due to his genetics, the Psi Pokémon had the strength to keep the hypnotist down.

Gardevoir and Mismagius rushed up. "What's going on?" asked Mismagius.

"Oh my," said Gardevoir, covering a mouth with her hand.

Alakazam knew that everyone was watching. He didn't care. The one thing that mattered to him most right now was hitting Hypno everywhere he could, as much as he could. Hypno feebly tried to defend himself, but Alakazam was stronger. His dark golden hands were covered in red and yellow, and his fists were a blur.

"This is awesome!" said Mew.

"Do something!" said Froslass.

"Uh, no? Ratings galore!"

"And so do lawsuits," drawled Bronzong.

Mew gulped. "Shit!"

He jumped in and separated the two fighting Pokémon with his psychic powers. Alakazam and Hypno hit walls simultaneously. Mew folded his arms. Even though he was a tiny little jerk of a host, he was a Legendary Pokémon. That meant he was strong…strong enough to prevent any lawsuits.

Hypno was panting, his skin yellow with purple bruises. His nose looked slightly off, as if Alakazam had broken it. He was bleeding from certain parts of his face, including his nose and his mouth. Alakazam had no injuries, and had blood on his hands, as well some bright yellow specks on his arms. He was looking at them curiously, before looking at Hypno. His eyes widened in realization, as if he figured out what he had done.

"Alright, Mewtwo, get Hypno to the infirmary. Alakazam, stay in my sight. We're going back to the plane."

**000**

"**Whoa," said Wooper.**

**000**

"**Whoa," said Diglett.**

**000**

"**Whoa," said Froslass. Before she coughed and corrected herself. "I mean…that was surprising."**

**000**

"**Whoa," said Mewtwo. "Alakazam did a number on him. That was for sure."**

**000**

"Mew says we have to vote someone off, but I still don't see who wins the challenge!" said Mismagius.

"Worry about that later," said Gardevoir. "Since no one won yet, no one has immunity, minus Ninetales. We need to find someone to vote off so we don't get voted off."

"I say Hypno or Alakazam," said Froslass. "That was…scary."

"Well, of the two, Alakazam seems to be the bigger threat," said Mismagius. "I knew he was brainy, but he's much stronger than I'd expect an Alakazam to be!"

"But…what about his warning about Hypno?" asked Banette.

"We don't know if it was true-this IS Alakazam we're talking about!" said Mismagius. "And if Hypno is a so-called threat, he can't be too dangerous- look what Alakazam did to him!"

"She has a point," said Gardevoir. "It's still…weird, though."

"Well, I think-," began Froslass, before the door to the Losers' Compartment opened, revealing Alakazam. He had cleaned up- his hands were no longer stained with blood. He was holding his magazines in his hands.

"Greetings," he said calmly.

"Uh…Alakazam…what you were saying about Hypno-," began Banette, before he broke off, coughing.

"I meant every word I sang," said Alakazam icily. "He is the cause of many eliminations, including Gabite, Weavile, and Piloswine."

"But, what's your proof?" asked Banette.

Alakazam opened his mouth to speak, but the plane's intercom started up.

"Attention campers! Head to the elimination ceremony!"

Alakazam glanced at all of them. "No time to explain, apparently. I simply hope you make the correct decision."

He turned around and walked through the door.

**000**

Before Mew could begin the ceremony, Hypno made an appearance. His nose was bandaged, and he had his bruises covered up. He was supporting himself with a crutch. When asked, he claimed that he had twisted his ankle while being knocked over by Alakazam's first punch.

"Well…this should be a fun ceremony!" said Mew, chuckling. "Ninetales, you're first."

Ninetales headed forward, and silently took her block. Everyone else was quiet. There was an odd feeling in the air.

"…Diglett…and Wooper."

Diglett was wheeled forward by Wooper, and they both moved next to Ninetales.

"Gardevoir…Banette…Mismagius…Froslass."

Only four Pokémon remained. Hypno glanced at Alakazam, who sat quietly, staring straight forward at Mew. Bronzong glanced at them both in wonder, before Mew spoke again.

"Bronzong, you're okay too."

Bronzong left them behind, looking back at them as he moved next to Froslass.

"Hitmonlee, you're still around."

Even Hitmonlee seemed subdued, and he walked forward to take his block.

"And we're down to two! Alakazam and Hypno…let's see who's going home."

Hypno adjusted his crutch, and for the first time that day, he felt…afraid. He tried to hide his discomfort. Alakazam was as still as a statue, before he spoke.

"Are you afraid?"

Hypno glanced at him. Alakazam didn't even turn his head.

"Don't be," said the Psi Pokémon.

"The final Poke block goes to…Hypno."

Hypno was almost startled. No…it hadn't really happened. Had it? Nevertheless, he rose up and limped to go and receive his Poke block. Alakazam still hadn't moved, but his eyes were fixed on Hypno now. Hypno felt some sweat run down his back. Why was Alakazam scaring him now?

"Alakazam, your time here is done," said Mew. "Pack up your things and leave the plane."

"They're already packed," said Alakazam shortly, before going to make his final confessional.

**000**

**Alakazam sighed, leaning against the wall. "Have I failed? I'm not really sure. Did I succeed? Maybe, in some ways. The game is over for me, and yet…Hypno is still on the plane. Has everything I have worked for been for nothing? I hope not."**

**He glanced at the camera. "But I have no reason to stop fighting. This is only a minor battle. Hypno may have won this significant victory, but the war is far from over."**

"**Be ready, everyone. Hypno will follow me. His malice and plotting will undermine him. Though I shall not be the true conqueror, I am glad to have played my role."**

"**This will be interesting. But for now, I must go."**

**000**

Everyone was waiting for Alakazam as he returned with his things. He arched a brow.

"Are you expecting a speech? Some kind of last words?"

Silence.

"Then you shall have them. I do not agree with the choice you have made, but I accept it. I can only say that I'm disappointed- you had two Pokémon to listen to, and you chose to believe the wrong one. Though my own history is far from innocent, I am not a liar. But I suppose our past influences our future."

"It is true, I have lost this game. And yet, I can say that during this competition, I have attempted to make it so many of you could escape Hypno's wrath. Unfortunately, with my elimination, this duty is no longer mine. For now, unless someone else rises to the task, the villain will run free."

"Understand my words. None of you are safe."

Gardevoir and Mismagius exchanged a nervous glance. Bronzong fidgeted a little bit. Hypno stared at Alakazam.

"My time here is over. Goodbye, my acquaintances. Good luck."

With a calm wave, Alakazam telekinetically lifted himself out of the plane, and into the night.

**000**

"So…uh…what's with the challenge, Mew?" asked Diglett. "No one won."

"I'm glad you asked, wheelbarrow boy!" said Mew. "There is no winner! Yet! Instead of me being the judge, we're letting the fans decide! Your singing was aired live on the radios throughout the Pokémon world!"

"What?" asked Hitmonlee. "So I could be a hit star?"

"In theory, yes, but with your voice? Fat chance," said Mew sweetly. "Once we hear back from the fans, we'll decide a winner. That winner will get a HUGE advantage in the next challenge. Are we clear?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, that's all!" said Mew. "Have fun waiting for the next challenge."

**000**

**Hypno still looked shaken, but it was wearing off.**

"**Finally," he said. "It's finally over. Alakazam, you truly were a worthy opponent. Unfortunately for you, everything you worked for was in vain. It's sad…you were so close to finally getting rid of me…if only your past hadn't caught up with you."**

"**This is your end, Alakazam. But for me, this is only the beginning…," said Hypno, smirking darkly.**

**000**

And this monumental chapter is over. Ugh…man, that was hard.

So Alakazam finally leaves. I don't think many people expected this one, but Alakazam sure predicted it. Poor guy. I really didn't want to write this chapter because I already knew who was going home.

Fun Fact: Alakazam is a Pokémon of many firsts. He is one of the few to switch teams, be a villain, an antihero, and an actual hero at the same time, and has many other aspects to him that have yet to be revealed (but will be soon). Also, many of Alakazam's speeches and ideals are based on historical figures, although it's hard to point out the times they are.

Is the war between them over? Pay close attention to this chapter…it might be referenced later.

No favorite song line this time…but instead, please read this.

**Mew was not lying when he said the fans decide the winner. On my profile, there will be a poll for who had the best song. You can vote for any character- Alakazam included. The winner of the poll will be determined the "winner" for the next challenge. Please, vote for which song you thought was best, NOT your favorite character.**

Next Episode: Everything is starting to fall…literally. One contestant is hot on the trail of another, and another contestant is starting to feel uneasy. In the end, a certain player leaves the game a little later than everyone expected.

Alakazam: To the readers, I wish for you to review. Thank you.


	29. Bronzong's Pokemon World Tour?

And here we have yet another amazing chapter of this crazy ass story. I really hope this shindig gets finished up pretty soon.

**000**

"Perhaps we should avoid him…"

"It might be best…"

"But surely he can't be THAT dangerous."

Hypno restrained the urge to slam his head against a wall. The girls were nearby, and their topic of discussion was currently himself- as well as the accusations Alakazam had made last time.

Alakazam…the very mention of him was enough to get on Hypno's nerves. That crafty Psychic had been dealt with, but he managed to leave a large mess of competitors for Hypno to clean up. There was also a strange element of…unease, was it? Not about the competition- when it came to winning, he still had the utmost confidence in himself. But Alakazam's leave had been disturbing. Even as he was getting ready for his jump, there was the implication that whatever happened, it wasn't over between them- not yet anyway. Hypno was almost…afraid?

He shook his head, clearing away his thoughts of Alakazam's ominous last words. He needed to focus on the actual game.

And yet…it was unnerving…he still felt like he was being watched somehow. But Alakazam was gone now…

Hypno glanced over at the second Team Storm. He needed to cause some mistrust and scandal…something that would break the team apart.

**000**

**Bronzong chuckled. "I've got my eye on him. I never trust a guy who's that smooth and kind, especially if I haven't known him before. I mean, think about it. Of the newcomers, Hypno was probably the only one who wasn't even a LITTLE shy. I mean, neither was Arcanine, but he was an idiot, so…"**

**000**

Gardevoir sighed, shaking her head. "Forget about Hypno for now. We're down to ten players."

"Nine," corrected Banette.

Gardevoir looked confused. "Nine?"

"Do you honestly consider Hitmonlee a player?" asked Banette, snickering.

Gardevoir laughed and smacked Banette on the arm. "Cut it out!"

Froslass giggled, while Mismagius gave a sort of half smile.

"I'm going to go get a drink," said the ghost. "Anyone want anything?"

"Uh…no thanks…," said Gardevoir. Mismagius shrugged and floated away. Froslass quietly got up and followed her.

"I forgot, I need to ask her something," said Froslass, slipping away.

As Mismagius was heading towards Mewtwo's kitchen, Froslass stopped her. "Um…Mismagius?"

"Yes, what is it?" asked Mismagius, looking confused.

"I would actually like something…although, may I ask you to keep it private?"

"If this involves murdering Mew in any sort of way, I don't want to be involved," said Mismagius skeptically. "But if it's Mewtwo, I think I might consider it."

"It has nothing to do with killing," said Froslass.

"Oh…so what is it?"

"Could you…fetch me something from the kitchen? And not tell the others…"

Mismagius frowned. "That depends on what it is."

"…chocolate," whispered Froslass.

"Chocolate?" asked Mismagius.

"Don't tell anyone!" hissed Froslass.

"What, a little chocolate doesn't make you a pig or anything," said Mismagius, chuckling a little bit at the way Froslass was acting.

"Can you just please do it?"

"Okay, okay! Don't get flustered. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

Mismagius headed out the door to Losers' Class. At the same time, Bronzong decided to leave as well. Hypno moved in the same direction as Mismagius, while Banette said that he was going to the bathroom.

Wooper and Diglett, meanwhile, were up in the vent.

"Chocolate?" asked Diglett.

"Hahahahaha, Froslass is a little piggy!" said Wooper. "I never would've guessed, since she's so slender and stuff!"

Diglett sighed. "Can we get out of the vent? I still don't know how you manage to squeeze the wheelbarrow in here."

**000**

**Wooper laughed. "How many tries does it take to get Diglett's wheelbarrow into the vents? The world may never know!"**

**000**

As Mismagius was heading out of the kitchen, the chocolate hidden under her arm, she bumped into Hypno. The Psychic stumbled backwards, hitting a wall. He slipped onto the floor, rubbing his side.

"Oh, sorry Hypno!" said Mismagius. "I didn't see you there!"

Hypno let out a long groan. "It's…quite alright. Could you give me a hand? I'm still a little painful from the roughhousing last challenge."

Mismagius offered him a hand, pulling him up. Hypno laughed in his head. Conversation, engaged. Onto the next step.

"Thanks for the help."

"No problem," said Mismagius, looking a bit wary. She couldn't exactly trust him.

"Are you alright?" asked Hypno. "You look…a bit perturbed."

"Uh…I'm fine?" said Mismagius, although it sounded like a question.

"Was it about what happened with Banette and Gardevoir back there?" asked Hypno. "I mean, I know they're a couple but-"

"What?" asked Mismagius. "Banette's dating ME, not Gardevoir."

Hypno looked surprised. "Really? Oh, well in that case…er, forget about it."

"Forget about what?" asked Mismagius.

"Well, it was an honest mistake…I mean, I just thought, since they're so close and affectionate with one another…"

Mismagius shook her head. "No…and Banette would never cheat on me. Besides, Cacturne is Gardevoir's ex, and Banette's best friend."

"True enough…although with Cacturne out of the way, Gardevoir IS available," said Hypno, walking around her down the hallway. "Good day."

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" asked Mismagius.

"No, I've said too much. We'll just forget this conversation ever happened."

"No, I want to know. What exactly do you think?"

Hypno stopped, smirking victoriously. Hook, line, and sinker.

"Well…Banette may have indirectly gotten Cacturne to leave," said Hypno. "That was my thought."

"Why would he do that, Cacturne is his best friend!" said Mismagius skeptically.

"True…but who was the only one who knew Cacturne was voting himself off?"

Mismagius thought for a moment. "Banette…"

"Well…maybe Banette threatened Cacturne to leave so Gardevoir could be his."

"He would NEVER do that!" yelled Mismagius. "That isn't his personality! Besides, Banette is a ghost, and Cacturne's a Dark-type! That scarecrow has nothing to fear from him."

"Ah, but Banette is skilled in the use of fire…and his past gives me the idea that he's not someone I'd want to cross," said Hypno. Hypno hadn't only stolen Alakazam's file to look at. Banette's was rather interesting as well. Hypno just hoped Mismagius didn't ask him WHERE he had found that out.

Mismagius's head was swirling. Why was she even listening to Hypno? Banette was her BOYFRIEND, and Gardevoir was her BEST friend! Banette would never do something like this! He never hid things from her.

Except…he hid his past from her for a long time…

Surely he couldn't be keeping more secrets.

Could he?

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you," said Hypno. "I'm sure it's nothing, but you might want to keep an eye on him. After all, you don't want him to become someone else's puppet."

Hypno slowly sauntered down the hallway, resisting the urge to throw back his head and roar with triumphant laughter.

**000**

"Attention campers. It is time for your next challenge!" shouted Mew into the intercom.

"Oh my," drawled Bronzong. "I'm GIDDY with excitement."

"Well, just for the sarcasm…"

Mew pressed his oh so helpful button. In the middle of Losers' Class, a vacuum burst out of the floor, sucking the remaining campers into it. Hypno, who nearly escaped, walked back into the room, only to be sucked in as well.

"Mew, are you seriously this mentally damaged?" he shouted before he disappeared.

He landed in a cramped compartment with the rest of the Pokémon.

"Where are we?" asked Gardevoir.

"Your elbow is lodged in my hip," complained Froslass.

"Diglett, get your wheelbarrow off of me!" said Hitmonlee.

"Banette, where are you?" asked Mismagius.

"Uh…I can't see," said Banette, his head coming from under Gardevoir's dress.

Gardevoir's eyes widened, before kicking him in the head.

"OW!"

**000**

"**It's almost as if everyone EXCEPT Electrode is getting lucky with Gardevoir," said Bronzong, snickering. "I can hear him raging right now."**

**000**

"**I don't know where my head was, but why was everyone staring at me?" asked Banette, looking confused.**

**000**

A voice rang out.

"SEQUENCE BEGINNING. PREPARING TO LAUNCH."

"What's launching?" asked Diglett, quivering.

The question was answered as the Pokémon were fire out of the cannon, straight down towards the water beneath them.

"GERONIMO!" screamed Wooper.

Up in the cockpit, Mew and Mewtwo exchanged a grin.

"Dang, we need to test more of these buttons!" said Mewtwo.

**000**

"Welcome to Sky Pillar!" announced Mew to the wet campers on the beach. They were in front of a massive tower on an island in the middle of the sea. The tower, though tall and intimidating, looked dilapidated and as if it was slowly falling apart. It was similar to the Burned Tower in Johto.

"Is it…safe?" asked Mismagius. "I mean, it looks like it's about to come tumbling down."

"Of course it's safe, Rayquaza lives in it!" said Mew cheerfully.

"He can fly out if it breaks down," said Bronzong. "Unlike most of us. Well, suddenly I'm full of comfort."

"Right…the challenge is to essentially get to the top," said Mew. "That's it."

"That's it?" asked Froslass.

"No, not really," said Mew. He pulled out an envelope. "I have the results from the last challenge. The winner gets a marvelous advantage that is ESPECIALLY useful for this point of the game. You see…whoever's name is in this envelope gets to RUN the CHALLENGE!"

"You mean…they control everything?" asked Hypno, a slow smile appearing on his face.

"Not quite. The basics of the challenge stay the same," said Mew. "That is, you cannot change core concepts, and there are other rules."

"Like…?" asked Bronzong, bored.

"You still have to get to the top of the tower. You are not allowed to automatically eliminate or disqualify anyone. You are not allowed to deliberately disadvantage anyone. And you cannot help people. Follow these rules, and you get immunity at the end of the challenge."

"So even if they make the challenge living hell, they STILL can't be voted off afterwards?" demanded Mismagius.

"Yup!" said Mew, chuckling. "So! Shall we find out who the lucky winner is?"

Everyone nodded. Mew tore open the envelope, and yanked out a paper.

"Aha!" said Mew. He read the paper. "And the winner of the last challenge is…!"

He paused, then frowned. "Wait, really? Come ON!"

"Let me guess- Hitmonlee," muttered Bronzong.

"No, wiseass, it's actually YOU," said Mew.

Bronzong was dumbfounded. "What."

"Yeah, I don't understand why you won either. But you were way more popular than everyone else. Why would a song about slandering me be popular?"

"Maybe because you're way less popular than everyone else," said Bronzong, but he was looking interested.

"Alright, whatever. Those are all of the rules."

"All of the rules I HAVE to obey?" asked Bronzong

"Yes."

"Alright, shake on it," said Bronzong, holding out one of his appendages. Mew shook it.

Bronzong turned to everyone.

"Alright, for starters, you all don't have to sing. Your singing is bad enough, so let's not ruin another episode for everyone."

"WAIT, THAT'S NOT RIGHT, THEY HAVE TO SING!" snapped Mew.

"That wasn't in the terms you gave me," said Bronzong coolly.

"But…this season is all about singing!"

"Would you rather me have them sing ANOTHER song that mocks you?"

"You can't do that!" said Mew.

"Who's the host right now?" asked Bronzong. "Me. So don't get pushy."

Mew seethed, but left to go back to the plane.

Bronzong turned to everyone. "I like this job already."

**000**

"**We're screwed," said Banette. "Bronzong would just make us do something ridiculous for his own amusement. "**

**000**

"**It could've been worse," said Gardevoir. "What if Wooper was in charge?"**

**000**

Bronzong left for the plane, before he returned carrying glasses.

"Huh?" asked Diglett. "What's this for?"

"Your challenge, duh," said Bronzong.

"I thought you would go easy on us or something," said Mismagius.

"Fat chance," said Bronzong flatly. "Between immunity and being nice to all of you, I'll take immunity. Can I explain the challenge now?"

Bronzong pointed to Sky Pillar, floating forward.

"Your object is to get to the top of Sky Pillar with a glass full of water."

"That's it?" asked Banette. "That's REALLY it?"

"Of course not," snorted Bronzong. "If you spill your water, you need to go back and refill it at the bottom of the tower. If you break your glass, you're out of the game for good. You only get one cup, so don't screw it up. And you are all allowed to attack each other."

"Why would we do that?" asked Gardevoir.

"Because only one person gets immunity, and they might get an advantage later on," drawled Bronzong. "If someone is close to the top, you might want to smash their glass and take the win for yourself. Or maybe someone will try to spill YOUR cup. Get it?"

"Got it," said Mismagius, grinning.

"Good. Now go," snapped Bronzong.

As everyone ran off to fill their cups, Bronzong smirked. "I think I'm going to have one hell of a day."

**000**

**Mew frowned. "This is SO not cool."**

**000**

The campers each filled their glasses with water and made their way to the tower. Gardevoir, Banette and Ninetales were in the lead at the moment.

"So…think you can make it to the top?" asked Gardevoir to Ninetales, smiling challengingly.

"I KNOW what I'm capable of," said Ninetales, putting on an extra burst of speed. Her tails flicked out and hit Gardevoir's hand.

"Hey, whoa!" said Gardevoir, her cup slipping out of her hands.

"I got it!" said Banette, rolling forward and catching her glass. "Here."

"But your water spilled out!" protested Gardevoir. Banette looked down. It was true. When he had moved, the water fell out.

"Well, better here than halfway up the tower," said Banette, laughing. Gardevoir giggled as well.

"Thanks Banette," said Gardevoir, patting him on the shoulder before she started moving again. Banette grinned and headed back to the shore. Mismagius flashed by him, a frown on her face. Banette wondered what was wrong with her, before he was almost hit by Wooper and Diglett, who were in the rear.

"Keep going, Wooper!" said Diglett, looking around wildly. "We're almost in last place!"

"Got it!"

Diglett looked down at the two glasses in his wheelbarrow. Instead of carrying them, Diglett decided that the dirt would make an effective cup-holder. And since he was right there, no one could attempt to break the glasses.

"Let's go! We can get the immunity! We just need to catch up!"

They pulled inside the tower. Though it was worn and broken within, it had the air of having been quite the beautiful place at one point. Diglett nodded towards a staircase.

"We have to go up, come on!"

Wooper stared at the stairs in horror.

**000**

"**I have to push him all the way up?" asked Wooper. He slammed his head against the wall.**

**000**

Hitmonlee led the way up the stairs, with Ninetales and Hypno on his heels. The long limbed fighter popped into the next room.

"Victory, here I come!" he shouted.

He then plunged through the floor, as the tiles sunk beneath his weight. Hitmonlee let out a large scream as he fell. Hypno and Ninetales stared at the spot in horror. There heard a crash and the sound of shattered glass. Both of them exchanged a shocked glance. The challenge seemed much more treacherous.

"Any tile could be deadly," murmured Hypno. "This…will take concentration."

He concentrated on the floor, while Ninetales took a tentative step forward. Immediately, one of tiles began to give way. She leaped backwards, gulping, and almost bumped into Gardevoir, Froslass, Wooper, and Diglett.

"What on earth happened to Hitmonlee?" asked the Embrace Pokémon. But Ninetales was too busy focusing on the challenge.

"This isn't going to be easy," she muttered. "Bronzong, you're no Mew, but you're not far below him."

She stared at the floor, before letting out a shocked bark. Mismagius floated through it, carrying her cup with her magic abilities.

"It's not difficult at all," said Mismagius, giggling. Hypno narrowed his eyes. "See you all after I win."

"Not on my watch," drawled Hypno. He began to hop forward. Thankfully, the first tile he stepped on held up. He let out a sigh. "One down."

He glanced as Mismagius, who was rising higher. He quietly removed his pendulum from his ruff of fur around his neck. Spinning the string around his finger, he released it and watched it fly at Mismagius. Mismagius shrieked as the glass shattered inches from her face.

"What the hell?" she yelled. "Who did that?"

Hypno was busy looking at the floor, but no one notice him sliding his pendulum back across it. Hypno chuckled. Not only was he getting back his trusty weapon, but he was also testing the floor panels in front of him. Whenever he saw the floor start to crack beneath the pendulum, he immediately took note of the position.

**000**

"**If you can't do it yourself, use something else to test it for you," said Hypno, chuckling. "And no one even noticed!"**

**000**

"**Hypno sure is a clever one," said Bronzong. "But I designed this challenge so that I can finally observe my remaining competition. Who are the aggressive players? What are their strengths? Who's smart? Who's strong? This should give me a general idea."**

"**But I struck gold with Hypno. I saw his little pendulum fly through the air. Hmmm…he said he didn't bring it with him. I suppose he must be a liar. I'd better not look directly at him- that pendulum is an automatic game over."**

**000**

Hypno bounded across the floor, before he finally made it to the other side. Staring back in false astonishment, he shrugged and ran up the stairs. Ninetales sighed.

"Okay, I can do this!" she said, leaping across the floor. But alas, the floor caved in and she plummeted through.

Banette and Hitmonlee finally arrived, with Hitmonlee in a huff. Growling, he took a running leap and made it to the other side of the room. Banette rolled his eyes and tiptoed across the room. As a puppet, he didn't weigh much. Gardevoir, on the other hand, followed Hypno's movements.

Diglett and Wooper, however, had a problem.

"How do we get a wheelbarrow across this?" asked Diglett in dismay.

"Oh, we don't!" said Wooper. "Sorry, buddy, but there's no way you're winning this! From here on out, I must go on my own!"

"You're leaving me HERE?" asked Diglett in disbelief.

"Would you want to drag ME up the stairs?" asked Wooper. "Come on, man! I can't do everything!"

Diglett sighed. To be fair, Wooper had done a lot for him this season. The poor guy deserved a break. "Okay, FINE."

"Sweet!" said Wooper. He dove into the wheelbarrow.

"What are you doing?" asked Diglett, astonished.

Wooper hopped out and dashed across the room, making it to the other side fairly quickly.

"…I don't even know anymore," said Diglett, sighing.

**000**

Hitmonlee passed by Hypno on the way up the stairs. Taking another flying leap, the Fighting type soared across the room. He slammed into a wall and slowly slid to the floor. Hypno chuckled.

But despite this, the Fighting type's glass was still full. Hitmonlee let out a giggle, as he raced up the staircase to the room above. Hypno narrowed his eyes. There was no way he was going to lose to THAT buffoon. But what to do…?

As Banette, Wooper, and Gardevoir rushed up the staircase, Ninetales hot on their heels, Hypno fell to the ground. "Drat!"

"What happened to you?" asked Banette.

"Twisted my ankle," muttered Hypno.

"Sucks to be you," said Banette, shrugging and making his slow way across the field. The floor crumbled under him, but he managed to grab onto the edge and pull himself back up. Hypno smirked and from his spot on the floor. He aimed his pendulum as Banette struggled to his feet.

"Ow!" yelled Banette, dropping his glass. It fell into the hole down below. There was a loud cry of pain.

"What the heck?" asked Diglett.

"Hey, is my glass okay?" asked Banette.

"Uh…no."

"Shit," growled Banette. "How did that happen?"

Hypno said nothing and slid his pendulum across the floor.

Gardevoir frowned, glancing at Wooper and Hypno respectively. Then she moved ahead on her own.

**000**

**Gardevoir arched a brow. "Something wasn't right there."**

**000**

Bronzong sat at the top of the tower, with Mismagius and Banette by his sides. Of the ten remaining campers, only seven were still competing. Hitmonlee was in the lead, with Gardevoir and Hypno just behind him. Wooper was holding his own, but Ninetales and Froslass were both slowing down.

"Interesting," said Bronzong.

"I'll say," said a deep voice behind them.

Bronzong glanced back at Rayquaza, who was waiting with them. The dragon was wearing a pair of spectacles with a book in his hands.

"I meant the competition, not your book."

"Sorry," apologized Rayquaza. "Didn't Mew tell you I was scholarly?"

Rayquaza had proven to be very different from the last Legendary Pokémon they encountered. He was quiet, soft-spoken, and was very fond of reading. According to Rayquaza, he was the smart elder brother of the two twins, Groudon and Kyogre. Kyogre was apparently sarcastic and logical, while Groudon was tough and grouchy. Bronzong liked the sound of Kyogre. He'd be interesting to meet.

"Who's winning?" asked Banette.

"Hitmonlee, shockingly," said Bronzong, keeping track telepathically. "Meh."

He then picked up something from Froslass. What was going on there?

**000**

"I'm so…tired," moaned Froslass. The poor icy Pokémon was not used to the heat of the Johto Region, especially when they were in such a tropical part. Granted, she had survived in Mt. Stark and other hot places, but Froslass hadn't been getting much rest recently. She found that she would roam the plane sadly, wishing Gengar was there.

"I suppose I have no choice," murmured Froslass, reaching into the folds of her gown. She then pulled out a bar of chocolate. Slowly, she took a bite…

**000**

Hypno growled as he glanced behind him. Gardevoir had caught up fast, and Wooper was not far behind. Hitmonlee was still ahead. Of the four of them, Hypno wasn't the fastest or the strongest. He needed help.

He let out a cry of shock as a light colored blur flashed by him. Ninetales, who had finally caught up, leaped across the room. But her speed was her undoing, as when she hit the ground, the floor crumbled under her. She let out a howl as she tumbled down below. Hypno winced. They were on the fourth floor. That was a long way down. Hypno shook his head. No time to think. Hitmonlee was still ahead.

The Fighting Pokémon was dashing straight for the stairs, when suddenly, the floor gave out under him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Hitmonlee, falling down and yelling all the way. This was followed by a very sickening clang.

"…he landed on my wheelbarrow," called up Diglett. "Ouch. And his glass is totally broke."

Gardevoir heard a cry of frustration from below. It seemed like Ninetales had lost a glass as well. Hypno arched a brow, before slowly creeping forward. He then stopped and glanced back when he heard a noise. Gardevoir and Wooper turned around as well.

Froslass was floating up the staircase, panting with wild eyes. "NOBODY PUTS FROSLASS IN A CORNER! YEAH HA HA HA HA!"

She pushed everyone out of the way, knocking Gardevoir and Wooper into the wall. Hypno leaned back to avoid being charged by the crazy ghost. She rushed over the holes and darted up the next staircase.

**000**

"**She's completely insane," said Hypno. "How does one respond to that?"**

**000**

"**She was acting nuts!" said Gardevoir. "Is she okay?"**

**000**

"**Wow…she was acting really weird…," said Wooper. "I've never been more attracted to a woman in my life."**

**000**

"No!" snarled Hypno, carefully making his way across the room. Wooper glanced at Gardevoir, before he bounce across the room with great speed. Gardevoir followed him. They continued up the large staircase.

The fifth floor contained no holes, which was a nice change from the usual obstacles found in the tower. After that, the remaining Pokémon reached the top of the tower.

Bronzong applauded with his appendages. "Well done. You only took forever."

"Oh, shut it," snapped Hypno. He was sore that Froslass had made it to the top first.

Froslass herself was currently poking Rayquaza. "Hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi!"

"Greetings?" said Rayquaza, eyeing her warily.

"So, this is how it goes," said Bronzong. "Froslass made it up here first, but oh, would you like at that? She doesn't have water in her glass."

Hypno, Gardevoir, and Wooper all stared at Froslass, who was spinning around now.

"Actually…," said Bronzong. "She doesn't even have her glass WITH her!"

Hypno smirked. "What luck for me, then. I made it up here second."

"Yeah," drawled Bronzong. "How's your glass doing?"

Hypno glanced down at his hand, his eyes widening- all of the water in his glass was gone.

"What?" he gasped. "How is this possible?"

Gardevoir looked away.

**000**

"**Ever since Alakazam's been eliminated, I can't take any chances with Hypno," said Gardevoir. "While he was moving, I used my telekinesis to take the water out of his glass."**

**000**

"And after him came Gardevoir, who ALSO doesn't have a full glass," said Bronzong.

Gardevoir sighed. She had spilled it when Froslass rushed by her.

"And Wooper…you don't even have a cup," snapped Bronzong. "Just like Froslass. Seriously, is the concept of this challenge THAT difficult?"

Wooper shook his head, before spitting his glass out of his mouth.

Bronzong rolled his eyes. "So you have a cup. There's no water in it."

Wooper grinned as he squirted a jet of water into the cup, filling it instantly.

"That's completely unfair!" protested Hypno.

"Huh. You found a loophole," remarked Bronzong. "I'm impressed. Wooper wins, because I honestly don't feel like sending the rest of you down to get water again. This entire show blows, even when I'm running it."

"Right well, the rest of you go back to the plane and think of someone to eliminate," muttered Bronzong. "Wooper and I are immune. Ra ra ra."

"Wait, you're running the show, and you're STILL having us vote someone off?" said Mismagius incredulously.

"Yes," said Bronzong. "This is a win-win for me. I'm immune, and there's 100% chance someone I don't like is going home. Now get moving."

The grumbling campers started climbing down the tower, muttering about how big of jerk Bronzong was. The only exception was Froslass, who continued poking Rayquaza until Bronzong threw her away from him.

"Right. Now that THAT'S over," said Bronzong. "Remember the deal we discussed?"

"Taken care of," said Rayquaza. "Be sure to get Mew's reaction for me."

Bronzong smirked. "Perfect."

**000**

**Hypno was looking paranoid. "This is bad. Now that Alakazam is gone, there's no one out there they'd rather eliminate than ME. I need to think up a scheme…fast."**

**000**

Hypno quietly sauntered into the losing class. Since Wooper and Diglett were the only two that were in the winner's room right now, Hypno decided that his fellow losers would be easy pickings. He glanced around. He needed to find an easy target.

Glancing around, his eyes lit up as he focused on someone. Perfect.

**000**

"Welcome to your lovely elimination ceremony," drawled Bronzong. "Now then, let's get this-"

"Not so fast!" shouted Mew, teleporting in. He pushed Bronzong out of his special chair. "I said you got to run the challenge, not the whole show. I'm back, baby! Mew is in his driver's seat!"

"Actually, I'm driving," drawled Mewtwo over the intercom.

"Shut up," said Mew cheerfully. "Unfortunately, Bronzong, you're not safe."

"What," drawled Bronzong.

"You didn't make them sing. That's against the rules."

"That wasn't a part of the deal," growled Bronzong.

"Too bad, I make ALL of the rules," said Mew snidely. Then he sighed. "Unfortunately, no one voted for you or Wooper, so get your Poke blocks."

Bronzong smirked, while Wooper bounced up.

"…Diglett, you're still safe too," said Mew.

Diglett sighed in relief, but then the Poke block hit him in the eye.

"Froslass."

Froslass was passed out on the bleachers, so Banette caught her block, before snagging his own as Mew called out his name.

"Hitmonlee…and Hypno."

Hypno got up with a pleasant smile on his face. Hitmonlee, on the other hand, dashed across the room and laughed gleefully. Mew shuddered. The sooner the sweaty freak was off his plane, the better.

Gardevoir tensed up. The only ones left were her, Ninetales, and Mismagius.

"Mismagius, you're also safe."

Mismagius let out a sigh, before floating up. She glanced back at Gardevoir, her expression surprisingly cool.

"Wow…down to Gardevoir and Ninetales!" said Mew, chuckling. "Didn't expect THIS. So, the question is…who's the weakest link tonight?"

Ninetales gulped, her fur bristling uneasily. Gardevoir looked worried, before glancing at Hypno. His expression was unreadable.

"The final Poke block belongs to…," said Mew, pausing dramatically. "Gardevoir."

Gardevoir got up and relaxed. Ninetales looked confused.

"Wait, what did I do?"

"Doesn't matter!" yelled Mew. "Get out of the plane. That's what you should be doing!"

Ninetales gave him a mutinous look, before marching off to make her final confessional.

**000**

"**I don't get it!" said Ninetales. "Why would they get rid of me? I mean, I was a pretty good teammate and player…I guess I must've been a threat…"**

"**If I had to pick a winner, I suppose Gardevoir and Froslass are the ones who'd be my favorites. Hope you get far, girls."**

"**Still…it's hard to believe. I didn't really mess up much, except for the whole Arcanine and Houndoom mishap-"**

**Ninetales froze. "Oh crap!"**

**000**

"I'm confused…why is Ninetales the one leaving?" asked Banette.

"Don't ask me, I didn't vote for her," said Gardevoir.

Mismagius said nothing. Hypno simply smirked.

**000**

"**I simply needed to pick a contestant to use as bait," said Hypno. "Ninetales so happened to be the choice. I needed someone who was not too popular, but not too weak. Ninetales wasn't the strongest player, but she was far from harmless."**

"**It took subtle convincing, but I managed to get Mismagius to vote for Ninetales. They've been rather cold towards each other for a while. As for the others, Froslass was too tired to notice me switching her vote. Hitmonlee was easy to manipulate as well. I didn't even TRY to hypnotize him. Still, I'm amazed that those four votes saved me from elimination."**

**000**

**Bronzong smirked. "I enjoyed the challenge today, and everything is going as smooth as possible. I heard Hypno voting for Ninetales, so I decided to get her out, too. Hypno still doesn't know I'm onto him, but I've got his number. I managed to convince Wooper to vote with me as well, seeing as he owed me for giving him the challenge victory. When someone is in your debt, they can be easily used."**

**Bronzong sighed. "I really need to figure out a way to get out of MY debt."**

**000**

**Mismagius looked upset. "I really can't believe I'm saying this but…I think Hypno's right. I think there's something going on between Banette and Gardevoir."**

**Her eyes suddenly blazed. "But if she thinks I'm going to let her get away with this, she's in for a nasty surprise!"**

**000**

"Excuse me, Mew," said Bronzong.

"What do you want?" asked Mew, trying to leave to get back to the cockpit.

"I have a gift via Rayquaza," said Bronzong. "It's a gift for our appreciation of you."

Mew looked skeptical, but that changed when a massive box floated in the room via telekinesis. He grinned gleefully.

"Go on. Open it."

Mew ripped off the wrapping paper to reveal a box. Floating up, he popped open the lid.

He was face to face with Celebi. She was enraged. "Why hello there, Mew."

"OH GOD NO!" screamed Mew, dashing away from the box. Bronzong chuckled as Celebi chased after him.

"If I'm not safe, you won't be either," he said, floating away.

**000**

"Is it wrong of me to find Froslass attractive?" asked Wooper, staring at the top of the vent.

"Not…really? So long as you don't seduce her or anything," said Diglett.

"Ah," said Wooper. "Do you think she'd kill me if I hit on her?"

Diglett was about to respond, when he heard a noise below. "What's that?"

He and Wooper peered down below to see a pink blur, closely followed by a green blur.

"MEW!"

"MEWTWO, PRESS SOME OF THOSE BUTTONS AND HELP ME."

"I want a raise."

"DAMNIT MEWTWO!"

Wooper and Diglett exchanged a glance.

"Yeah, I'm scared of girls now," said Diglett.

"Ditto," said Wooper.

"No girls," said Diglett. "Not a Ditto."

"I know, I feel the same," said Wooper.

"I think Ditto are weird," said Diglett.

"Ditto," said Wooper.

"Stop that."

"Sorry."

**000**

I'm terribly sorry, this took far too long! I've been especially busy (March is a difficult month) but that's no excuse. Hopefully, this makes up for it.

No song in this chapter, because with Bronzong running this gig, there will BE no singing. Bronzong doesn't have time for that kind of stuff.

Yeah, Ninetales left. Her story is pretty much done.

Fun Fact: Ninetales's eliminations are all based on the number 9, though you have to be creative to see it. She came in 24th place, not counting returning players, in TPI. This is because 9x2= 18. 3x3=9. 18 + 3 +3 = 24. As for this game, if you do not include Hitmonlee as a player, Ninetales came in 9th place.

Hypno evades elimination again! But it appears some are onto him.

And Mismagius seems to be quite upset. That doesn't seem good either.

Also, it's time for an announcement:

**I have been hard at work creating a wiki for all of my stories and characters, so you can all figure out who is who and what is what. I am hoping that this will make reading the stories a better experience for you. For each character, I will divulge certain secrets that I haven't revealed about them.**

**But that's not all. I will be needing help. It's up to you, the readers, to try and help as much as possible, by helping me with the wiki. You can make pages and edit things to do this.**

**There will be rules, but for now, just relax. I will have a link to the wiki and a list of rules up soon.**

**Thanks! –DA**

Next Chapter: Another aftermath is on the horizon. Bellsprout is still searching for a special guest, but to no avail. We learn a lot more about one mysterious player, while we finally see another Pokémon who's been out of action for a while. And in the middle of it all, a cataclysmic confrontation takes place as one player makes her choice.

Ninetales: Well…I guess you should all review.


	30. Bellsprout's Crazy Carnival Celebration!

Attention to my fans. Before reading this chapter, please listen to what I have to say.

This chapter is subpar. I will admit it. While it's not the worst chapter written, it's far from the best. For this I apologize. But there is more.

I'm sorry it has taken me this long to update. It was completely unfair to you, and I, as an author, should have made more time for my fans. It hasn't been easy, with me finally going into college and getting prepared, and it's still hard to find time to even post this. But I am an author, and it is my duty to finish my work.

At this point, friends, I don't know what to tell you. While this story is guaranteed to be finished, there may be no sequel to Total Pokémon. I may not do the Mew and Mewtwo college story. If I can't find time to be active on this site, then I have no write posting half-stories and subpar work.

Regardless, I promise all of you, that no matter how long it takes, this story WILL end. You have my word.

Please enjoy the chapter.

-Dark Amphithere

**000**

"Welcome back, folks!" said Bellsprout.

"And welcome to yet ANOTHER new show of mine! This is now Bellsprout's Crazy Carnival Celebration!" exclaimed Lileep.

The new set was located in the center of an enormous amusement park, although they had no idea where it was located. All the managers told Bellsprout was to lead his show to this new location. Surrounding the set were rides of all kinds- carousels, Ferris wheels, roller coasters, and more. Lights were flashing, and fireworks appeared in the sky.

Kabutops nudged Scizor next to him. "Ever think he's running out of ideas?"

"He might be, but the producers aren't," said Scizor, eyeing the fireworks uncomfortably.

"We're bring you four new contestants to torture- I mean, interview!" said Bellsprout. "But before that, we should check in on our old contestants! Say hello to the peanut gallery!"

Kabutops and Scizor both waved, along with most of the other contestants. Only a few of the surlier players, such as Primeape and Rhydon, didn't react.

"So…how's Crobat feeling, Honchkrow?" asked Bellsprout, snickering.

Honchkrow sighed, and glanced beside her. Crobat was twitching feebly on his seat. He had gotten into an unfortunate accident involving a roller coaster, electrical wires, and cotton candy.

"I suppose he's been betta," said Honchkrow, shrugging.

"And Cacturne…how did you like Gardevoir's song?" asked Bellsprout, chuckling.

"I found it almost as amusing as your reaction when Lileep first showed up on the show," said Cacturne dryly.

Many of the other ex-campers giggled, while Bellsprout hastily tried to change the subject.

"Hey, wait a minute…aren't we missing a few people?" asked Bellsprout. "Where the heck are half of our ex-contestants?"

"Gliscor and Pidgeot still haven't come back," noted Lileep. "But Gliscor said he was on the mend, so he might show up later."

"And Clefable is gone too," said Bellsprout. "But I'm okay with that, so let's get started!"

"Where IS Clefable?" asked Trapinch.

Mawile shrugged. "She said she had a special surprise for the show, but I don't know what it is."

"Well, seeing as we don't really have any idea where some of our players are…why don't we start interviewing the new losers?" asked Bellsprout.

As the crowd cheered, one of the surrounding Ferris wheels fell over. Loud screams of terror followed.

"For the record, if you have an issue with the theme park, you must take it up with the producers- Bellsprout's Crazy Carnival Celebration holds no responsibility for any trauma or deaths that occur in its surrounding area," said Bellsprout quickly.

Primeape started laughing darkly. Crobat immediately woke up and hid behind Honchkrow, terrified.

"So, let's get this celebration started," said Bellsprout. "I've got big plans for this episode, so let's get our first man out here. You know him as the cunning genius who went toe to toe with Hypno. He's the spoon wielding mastermind…Alakazam!"

Loud cheers were heard as Alakazam appeared from behind a curtain. Despite losing to Hypno, he moved with a confident stride and his head was held high. He calmly took his seat and waited for Bellsprout to ATTEMPT to irk him.

"Welcome to the show, Alakazam," said Bellsprout.

"Thank you for having me."

"So how have you been? Still licking your wounds from the battle with Hypno?"

"No, but I'm sure his nose is still probably sore," said Alakazam, a smirk appearing on his face.

Laughter followed, with Bellsprout joining in.

"Nice work," said Charmeleon, flashing him a thumbs up.

"I aim to please."

"So, Alakazam…any regrets? Anything you're proud of?"

"My only regrets are that I didn't actually get to enjoy the game simply because of Hypno's existence."

"Are you still mad that you didn't take him out?"

Another smirk appeared on Alakazam's features. A few of the contestants recognized that smile- it was the clever smile of Alakazam knowing something that the others didn't.

"Not quite. You see, if Hypno wants to stoop low, then I am willing to play his game. I have a few choice cards that I'm willing to play the next time I see him. He'll regret tangling with me- I've said it many a time."

"Any hints?"

"Hypno has things he would like to hide from the world as well."

"I bet he does," said Lileep. "So! Time for questions! Have any friends that you'd like to give a shout out to?"

"Hi Charmeleon," said Alakazam. "And Weavile I suppose. Have I really made many friends on this show?"

"Not really…you're sort of too smart," said Bellsprout.

"For you? I believe it," said Alakazam.

"Good one, man," said Charmeleon, snickering. Weavile gave a half smile.

"How are you holding up, Weavile?" asked Alakazam.

"I'm okay," she said softly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't avenge you while I was still on the show," said Alakazam. "But I assure you, there will be a reckoning for the parasite."

"I look forward to it," said Weavile, chuckling.

"So…Alakazam…you've been single for a while now," said Bellsprout, smirking.

Alakazam arched a brow, but said nothing.

"Anyone you have your eye on? Any crushes? Any cuties on the show?"

Alakazam frowned. "Has no one ever asked me this before?"

"Not…really? Let's be real- you're not the most approachable guy," said Lileep.

"Well, I hate to surprise all of you, but I've had a girlfriend for quite a while," said Alakazam.

Suddenly, everyone went silent.

"Wait…what?" asked Gabite, eyes wide with shock.

"You…you've HAD a girlfriend all this time?" asked Gengar. "No freaking way."

Venonat and Mawile exchanged a glance. Weavile looked strangely disappointed.

"Is there any reason why you're so shocked?" asked Alakazam.

"Well…you're Alakazam…and back in the first season you were kind of…evil?" said Bellsprout.

"How kind of you to point it out," said Alakazam dryly.

"Um…would you care to…explain?" asked Bellsprout.

"After the events of Total Pokémon Island, I decided to go for a vacation," said Alakazam. "I decided to pool together my funds and take a vacation to Unova."

"You lucky bastard!" shouted Lopunny. "There are so many malls there! I'd give ANYTHING to go to Unova!"

"Sorry, first class travel didn't have any room for obnoxious shoppers," said Alakazam. Lopunny scowled at him. "Anyways, upon staying in my hotel, I noticed there was a frantic looking Gothitelle a few rooms down from me. She was surrounded by guards in suits, although I had no clue at the time. Either way, I went over to investigate. As it turned out, she had lost her room key, although it was hard to understand her accent."

He was silent for a time. Bellsprout glanced at him.

"Well?"

"What?"

"Finish it!"

"Fine," said Alakazam, rolling his eyes. "I offered my services to her, and I read her mind, although her bodyguards weren't too keen on it. My telepathy allowed me to see that she had actually left it in the bathroom when applying makeup. We retrieved the key, and it was done. Afterwards, she decided to invite to a dinner at an expensive restaurant in Striaton City."

"And then what? Then what?" squealed Venonat.

"Well, it was rather awkward, as I was the foreigner there. Many Pokémon stared at me," muttered Alakazam. "But we had a long conversation about interests. I told her that I was somewhat of a celebrity, as I starred on Total Pokémon Island. She was dumbfounded, and told me she was a fan of the series. I told her I wasn't really proud of my actions on the show."

"You mean how you were a sniveling, sneaky tactician who stabbed everyone in the back," said Scizor.

Alakazam's eyes flashed. "Not quite. While I played a role in many an elimination, most of tactics were aimed towards Weavile, or at least getting her to trust me."

"And he pulled it off too," admitted Weavile. "When Clefable revealed the truth to me, I was stunned."

"Anyways, Gothitelle agreed with me- while I wasn't the kindest contestant, I wasn't necessarily the villain everyone made me out to be. So we talked about her lifestyle- she's actually a very famous model for a magazine known as…er…Gothica something…"

"Wait, Gothica Boutique?" asked Electrode, his eyes bugging out of his head. "You're dating THAT Gothitelle? The one that models in all of those fancy clothes and accessories?"

Alakazam nodded. "Oh yes, right. That's the magazine."

Electrode slumped over. "Why do I never get girls?"

Rhydon snorted and shook his head.

"Finish the story!" demanded Trapinch.

Alakazam smiled a little. "Well, afterwards, we exchanged numbers. After a month, I decided to ask her out. Although it was a bit awkward with her guards all around, she agreed to be my girlfriend. I spent the next few months with her before returning back to my home in the Kanto region. And that…is really all there is to the story."

"So, you keep in touch?"asked Bellsprout.

"Of course," said Alakazam, holding up a postcard. "I get pictures all of the time, and also letters and news from her and the magazine company."

"Do you get any of the more…naughtier photos?" asked Kabutops, snickering.

Alakazam smirked devilishly. "I plead the fifth."

"Why are YOU asking?" asked Scizor, arching a brow.

"I also plead the fifth," said Kabutops, gulping.

"I have one final question, however!" said Bellsprout.

Alakazam arched a brow, but waited patiently.

"What IS the deal with you and your fatherly issues?"

There was a long silence. Alakazam looked stunned. Shocked. His grip on his spoon tightened a little bit, before he scowled at Bellsprout fiercely. Bellsprout gulped. Hey, it was an honest question!

"Alakazam, you don't have to-," began Weavile.

"No. I suppose I should get it all out in the open," said Alakazam quietly, but firmly. "As you all know by now, my father was a Machamp. My mother died when I was young, so it was mainly just me and him for the entire time."

"Any siblings?"

"No. And I don't know…I guess without my mother around, he tried to raise me himself. Unfortunately, a Psychic type and a Fighting type don't exactly grow up the same way. He would try and make me work hard, and yell at me if I read too many books. He wanted a fighter, a strong son, not his bookworm Abra who only wanted to sleep and read when he was actually awake."

There was a loud silence. Everyone was just stunned or listening intently to Alakazam's words.

"I don't think he ever accepted me as a son…he was always disappointed in me…I could never live up to his standards. He tried to get me to be stronger. He tried to give me hands-on fighting experience."

Alakazam shuddered, remember when his father tried to spar with him. His father wasn't abusive, no, he never had any ill intentions. He probably deep down loved his son. But…not as much as he could have.

"…well, I can guess why you snapped on Hypno," said Bellsprout meekly. He hadn't been expecting that.

Alakazam shrugged. "That punch on live television was probably my father's proudest moment."

"How do you cope with that?" asked Scizor, eyes wide.

"I know who I am. If my father can't accept that, it's his choice. It's just something I don't like to hear about all the time."

"Well…thank you for trusting us and sharing your story."

"It's fine. I'm glad I could expose the truth. I knew there were rumors flying around about my parentage."

Venonat and Trapinch exchanged a frightened glance. Alakazam smirked at them.

"And so for our next guest-," began Bellsprout, but suddenly Pidgeot flew into the studio.

"I have our next guest with me," she said.

"Oh…wait, Gliscor?" asked Bellsprout.

Pidgeot shook her head. "No! Forget him! Look who I brought!"

And out onto the stage walked a familiar Pokémon to all. He was small and teal, with a flower on his head. Orange petals drooped over a drooling, but smiling, face.

"No. Way," said Lileep. Bellsprout grinned like an idiot.

"GLOOM!" he shrieked, springing out of his seat to hug his friend. Gloom grinned.

"Hey," he said, his voice a bit deeper and raspier than before.

"Come on, sit down!" said Bellsprout. "You've got to tell us about where you've been, man! How are you?"

"I'm good…uh, got anything to eat?" asked Gloom.

"Sure!" said Bellsprout, snapping his leaves. Dragonite flew off set before coming back with cookies, laying them in front of Bellsprout. Gloom grinned and began to dig in.

"Sorry…for being rude…travelled a long way…keep the show going…"

"But…your story!" protested Bellsprout. "We have to hear from our last season's champion!"

"I'll tell you after everyone else goes, okay?" said Gloom.

"Okay, FINE," said Bellsprout. He snickered. "Well…here we go folks. This is the moment you've all been waiting for."

He yanked out a switch and pulled a lever. Suddenly, a trap door opened on the floor of the stage. Rising out of the floor was Ninetales, Arcanine, and Houndoom. All three canines were strapped to their chairs, and they were all not pleased by their current situation.

"I am going to roast you to a crisp, bellbrain!" snapped Houndoom.

"All the more reason for me to leave you all strapped up," said Bellsprout cheerfully. "So, for those of you who are watching, we all know of the infamous Ninetales scandal, correct?"

Loud cheers followed, although many of the contestants looked upset or unhappy.

"So, before we talk about the drama, let's hear about the show from those involved. Houndoom, Ninetales, and Arcanine…what was the best part of the show? Worst part? One regret."

"Best part was leaving," grunted Houndoom. "Worst part was Arcanine."

"Best part was wiping the floor with this loser," said Arcanine, jerking his head towards Houndoom.

"WANT TO TUSSLE WITH ME AGAIN?" snapped Houndoom.

"You mean toy with you?" asked Arcanine, snorting.

"Calm down, or I dump water on all of you," said Bellsprout, snickering.

"Why me? I haven't done anything!" protested Ninetales.

"Ninetales, you are the one person here who can't say that," said Scizor, frowning at her old friend. Houndoom and Arcanine, both silent after Ninetales's outburst, turned to look at her.

"So, Ninetales, let's a game: I call it "Truth or Else"!" said Bellsprout cheerfully.

"What do you mean by or else?" asked Ninetales.

"Lie and you'll find out," suggested Bellsprout.

"Fine. Just get my torture over with," said Ninetales.

"Is it true that you're a backstabbing two-timer?" asked Bellsprout.

Ninetales glared at Bellsprout. "Let me explain my own side of the story."

"Aw, come ON, I never get to zap people anymore," said Bellsprout, sighing.

"I can provide the zappage!" said Luxio.

"That isn't even a word," said Lopunny.

"Says YOU," said Luxio huffily, turning up her nose.

"Okay, Ninetales…you tell the story. Is it true that you're still in a relationship with Houndoom?" asked Bellsprout.

Ninetales sighed and looked down. "Yes, it's true."

"What?" asked Arcanine, eyes wide with shock.

"And is it true that during your time on Total Pokémon World Tour, you grew close with Arcanine and kissed him?" asked Bellsprout.

Houndoom turned to face her. He didn't look surprised by the accusation. He instead gave her an almost pleading look.

"Please tell me it's not true," said Houndoom.

"…I'm sorry," whispered Ninetales. "It is."

The audience gasped, and Venonat and Trapinch both scowled at Ninetales. "Two timer!"

"It wasn't a full time thing!" protested Ninetales. "It was just the heat of the moment, and I wasn't thinking straight-"

"Yeah, right!" yelled someone from the audience. Ninetales looked down at her feet in shame.

"Houndoom, I…I didn't…oh boy…"

Houndoom was currently growling to himself. Arcanine, on the other hand, was scowling at Ninetales.

"Seriously? You could've freaking told me you had someone already," said Arcanine. "I was the SECOND choice?"

"Leave her alone!" snapped Houndoom.

"Well, on the subject of choices, why don't we ask Ninetales!" said Bellsprout. He clapped his leaves.

DING!

Ninetales stared at him in dismay. "You want me to sing about what I've done."

"Oh no, Ninetales, that's too easy," said Bellsprout, snickering. "The question is, who are you going to stay with, Houndoom or Arcanine?"

Houndoom and Arcanine both turned to look at her so fast they might have sprained their necks. Ninetales looked at them.

"I don't think I deserve either of them," said Ninetales softly.

"Don't say that," said Houndoom.

"I mean, it wasn't like…a huge deal," mumbled Arcanine.

"I think they both want to work things out with you," said Bellsprout. "So…who's it gonna be?"

Ninetales sighed, catching a microphone tossed to her. It was time to explain herself.

((Author's Note: A slow, somber, relaxed melody fits this song in my mind. Ninetales will finally explain who she chooses in "My Choice".))

Ninetales: Cacturne, piano.

(An intro with piano music follows)

Ninetales: _I'm not proud of what I've done…  
And I've…made a few mistakes…  
Constantly yearning, tossing and turning  
Wondering…_

_But I guess I'll finally need to use my voice  
To make…my choice…_

_Houndoom…  
You were always on my mind  
Together we faced water, pain, and Weavile  
Fiery canines for life, facing all dangers and strife…  
And the laughter would continue for a while…  
But now I have betrayed your trust  
I don't deserve you now  
But please hear my voice…  
I need to make my choice…_

_Arcanine…  
You cheered when I was down…  
When I was filled with gloom, you came along  
Even though it was insane, we could just ride the plane  
I only wish this hadn't gone all wrong  
But I lied to you, I wasn't true  
I don't deserve you now  
But please hear my voice…  
I need to make my choice…_

_To the winner of my heart…  
You were gone for a long long time…  
At first I didn't think it was meant to be…  
But I think that I just yearned, for your triumphant return  
And now that I have chosen, I can see  
You're who I wanted all along  
So please, hear my song and voice…  
…_

_Houndoom, you're my choice…_

"What?" asked Venonat, stunned.

Lileep looked surprised. "Wow, didn't see that coming."

Electrode, groaning, passed a dollar to Alakazam.

"Care to explain?" asked Bellsprout.

Ninetales sighed. "I've realized that all along, the only reason why I just continued interacting with Arcanine wasn't because I was really interested in him. I was just lonely…and I missed Houndoom. I just feel that…I was just trying to find a replacement for Houndoom, but I couldn't really replace him. It's not fair to Arcanine…so I can't choose him."

"And do you think you DESERVE Houndoom after all this?" asked Bellsprout.

"No," admitted Ninetales. "But I think I'm allowed to try and make it up to it."

A loud chorus of "aw-ing" came from the audience.

"Well, Houndoom? What exactly is your answer to this?"

Houndoom gave Ninetales a long look, before frowning. "I don't know what to think about this. You really hurt me, Ninetales. I can't tell what I should do here."

Ninetales hung her head.

Houndoom sighed and looked at her, before a small smile appeared on his face. "I don't think we're ready to be an item again yet. But we'll take it a day at a time, okay?"

Ninetales blushed and nodded a tiny bit. "Better than okay."

Venonat and Trapinch let out a loud "Aw".

Ninetales sighed and turned to Arcanine. His eyes weren't really angry. Just hurt. "Arcanine, I-"

"There never really was a thing between you and me, huh?" he said.

Ninetales shook her head. "No. I'm sorry. Are you going to be able to forgive me?"

Arcanine sighed. "Maybe. Eventually."

He got to his paws as Bellsprout released the chair, and he quietly walked off the stage, tail drooping. Ninetales looked crushed and ashamed, but Houndoom whispered into her ear and led her to the bleachers where the other contestants were resting.

"So now that all those stories are out of the way…," said Bellsprout. He turned to his old friend, smiling widely. "Gloom! Tell me what's been going on!"

Gloom looked nervous. "Uh, well, you see-"

But at that moment, Clefable walked in. "Bellsprout, I have a surprise!"

"I have a better one," muttered Bellsprout.

Clefable wasn't alone. In fact, she was wheeling in another loser from the show…one who the others hadn't seen in a while. In a wheelchair, grinning from ear to ear, was Gliscor. Cheers erupted from contestants and audience members alike as he waved a claw towards the audience. Pidgeot, on the other hand, flew from the room immediately.

"So, Bellsprout, why don't you-"

Then she stopped, staring at the familiar Pokémon sitting with Bellsprout.

"My guest is better, Clefable," said Bellsprout, smirking.

Clefable stepped forward, before frowning.

"Who's this?"

"WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? CAN'T YOU RECOGNIZE YOUR OWN BOYFRIEND?"

Clefable gave Bellsprout a weird look.

"Uh…Bellsprout…that's not Gloom."

"…what."

Bellsprout turned to face the Gloom, who was grinning sheepishly. "Who exactly are you?"

"Gloom" shrugged. "Hey man, I'm just a homeless guy who wanted some grub."

"A HOBO? I LET A HOBO INTO MY STUDIO?" screamed Bellsprout.

"Yup."

Suddenly, a loud ringing was heard. Bellsprout pulled out a cell phone and answered it.

"Hello…? Wait…what…? HUH? What do you mean you may be looking for a new host? Huh? Letting hobos in leads to bad reviews? COME ON! NO WAY!"

Silence. Then Bellsprout threw the phone to the ground and stomping on it. It didn't break, but the effect was nice.

"That's it. I'm not losing my show," said Bellsprout angrily. "Today…WE GO TO WAR!"

"We? Uh…no Bellsprout, you're on your own," said Gliscor.

"Yeah," said Clefable.

"WHAT? YOU GUYS AREN'T EVEN GOING TO BACK ME UP?"

"Nope."

"Nuh uh."

"Sorry."

"Aw, come ON!"

"See you next time! Well…maybe not!" said Clefable, smiling sweetly.

**000**

And so, we return. Awkwardness around everywhere.

Not really much to say, I need to get back in the groove since I've been gone so long.

So uh, if there are any questions and such, feel free to ask.

Next Chapter: The remaining contestants go to visit their past- in the form of legendary Pokémon. Origins are questioned as the merged contestants split into teams once more. One contestant turns on another, leading to a bitter battle between three competitors. And in the end, another player says goodbye.

Rhydon: Yeah. Review. Or else. HAHA!


	31. Cave of Origins and Embarrassing Secrets

Another chapter is here for you. I'm currently getting back into my groove, so I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. So, let's get on with it.

**000**

"Sheesh, the numbers are thinning fast," said Banette, leaning against the wall behind him. Everyone except for Wooper, Diglett, and Bronzong were staying in the Loser's Compartment. Wooper let his friend stay with him after winning the challenge, and Bronzong…well, Bronzong sucked.

"Yeah…still…I'm shocked that our alliance has gotten so far," said Gardevoir. "Of the five who were a part of our group, four remain."

"Congratulations," said Banette, grinning at her. "You've officially surpassed Cacturne as a leader. Team Storm didn't last as long."

Gardevoir frowned thoughtfully. "Not really. Cacturne disbanded Team Storm, and then he ran another alliance. Three of you made it to the final six. If I can get four of us into the final six, then I'll have officially beaten Cacturne's score."

"Pssssh…I could've gotten into the final five if Mewtwo hadn't nailed me to the wall," grumbled Banette.

"Oh for the love of Arceus, get over that grudge," said Gardevoir teasingly. "So Mewtwo messed up your chances. There's always this season."

"Yeah, well…hopefully, nothing ELSE ruins my time here," said Banette.

Hypno looked over from afar. If only you knew, Banette. If only you knew.

Mismagius, on the other hand was sitting with Froslass, who was currently asleep. She sighed quietly. It seemed like what Hypno was saying was true. Banette and Gardevoir were growing closer every day.

She shook her head and snapped out of her daze. No! She wasn't going to just give up just like that! That's crazy! If Gardevoir was going to try and steal her man, she had another thing coming!

**000**

"**No holds barred," vowed Mismagius, growling.**

**000**

"**I love being me," said Hypno, laughing.**

**000**

"**Interesting," drawled Bronzong.**

**000**

"Do you ever wonder what we'll do after this?" asked Diglett.

Wooper, who was hanging upside down out of one of the vents, pulled himself back up and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, even if you win, or lose…like, after the whole Total Pokémon franchise is over…what are we even going to DO?"

"Whatever the author says," said Wooper.

"Shhh! No breaking the fourth wall, remember what Mew said?" hissed Diglett.

"Oh, right, right. I dunno, I'm probably just going to go back home and splash around in some puddles for fun and do a bunch of other stuff."

"But aren't you going to be a bit…let down? Disappointed about going back to such a simple life? I mean, we ride around the world in a plane, participate in sometime deadly challenges, and sing. ON NATIONAL TELEVISION. I think normal life is just going to be odd after this whole thing."

Wooper gave his friend a queer look. "I think you have really high expectations."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You should try and enjoy the simple things in life. Subtle things. Little pleasures."

"I never thought of it like that," said Diglett, pondering.

"Yep! So, wanna jump in a puddle with me?"

Diglett sighed.

**000**

Mismagius had had enough. Banette and Gardevoir were laughing about some wisecrack Banette had just made. Banette was literally beating the floor with his fist. Growling, Mismagius got up from her seat and floated over.

Banette wiped a tear away and looked up at his girlfriend. "Hey there…what's up?"

He noticed the angry expression, and his grin faltered. "Uh…are you okay?"

Just as Mismagius was about to speak, the intercom blared out.

"Greetings everyone! Guess what's happening now? I'll give you a hint!"

All of the doors and windows opened and the contestants desperately tried to hold on.

"Mew! This is getting very old very quickly!" snapped Hypno, clinging to the edge of the seat.

"Yeah…so I might as well milk it while I can!"

The contestants screamed as they all flew out of the plane. Wooper and Diglett peeked out of the vent.

"Is the coast clear?" asked Diglett.

"Sure!" said Wooper, hopping out, before flying out of the plane.

**000**

"…**that Pokémon worries me," confessed Diglett.**

**000**

"Welcome to the Cave of Origin!" shouted Mew, gesturing to a massive cave. Everyone stared in confusion at the surrounding area. Dark and dank, this cave went beneath the surface of the ocean outside. But that wasn't the confusing thing. One side of this cave was cold, and filled with deep, dark water. The other side was bright due to lakes of glowing magma and molten rock. Where water dripped on one side, magma bubbled on the other.

"So, first you do a water cave, then a fire mountain…what are you doing now, combining the two?" drawled Bronzong. "Someone's running low on ideas."

"Someone's gonna get destroyed by me eventually," said Mew cheerfully. "The Cave of Origin is the home to two Legendary Pokémon, and they're going to help us with our challenge today. You see, this challenge has two parts, one that has to do with your origins, and the other having to do with fire, magma, water, ice, and destruction! Sound fun, huh?"

"I'm so giddy I could leap," groaned Bronzong.

"So first, let's meet our old friends- wait…Mewtwo."

Mewtwo pulled out an umbrella and held it over the two Psychics.

"The older brother…Kyogre!"

Silence.

"Kyogre, get on up here!"

"Must I?" responded a low, echoing voice that seemed to be extremely sarcastic.

"Yes, just…just come on!"

"You still haven't paid me money for the plane copying."

"I WILL, COME ON, JUST-"

The dark water began to bubble, and the waves began slapping hard against the rocky walls. The water swirled as if a maelstrom was taking form, and soon, a great Pokémon was emerging from the center. It was large and blue, with a white underbelly, and its long fins stretched along the sides of the cave. Red markings adorned its face and mouth. Yellow eyes gleamed in the dark.

"Greetings."

"DAMNIT, YOU'RE ONLY A FEW SECONDS OLDER. COME ON."

A second Pokémon burst out of the magma, making a hideous racket. It resembled molten rock with a large red body and black markings, while its form seemed to look more like a dinosaur. Its blazing eyes were locked on Kyogre, the Pokémon gnashing its teeth angrily. Kyogre sighed and flicked a fin in annoyance.

"And…uh…Groudon…the little brother," said Mew, snickering.

"ONLY BY A FEW SECONDS."

"Please shut up, it doesn't matter."

"NOT TO YOU, I SWEAR TO GOD, I'M GOING TO SPLASH LAVA ON TOP OF-"

"Magma," said Kyogre and Bronzong at the same time. They glanced at each other in surprise and smirked. Groudon scowled at both of them for a long time.

"Ahem, okay, so…hosting…hosting is my JOB, so let me DO it," snapped Mew. Everyone turned to glare at the tiny pink master of evil. "Since this is the Cave of Origin, we're going to go all the way back to Total Pokémon Island and divide you into two teams. Gardevoir, Banette, and Mismagius, you all go to the Kyogre side. Bronzong, Diglett, and Hitmonlee, you go to the other. Wooper has immunity, so that leaves the newcomers…Froslass, join the Kyogres, Hypno join the Groudons."

Everyone retreated to their respective sides of the cave, trying to avoid the curious gazes of the two Legendaries. They found seats waiting for them. Banette poked it with a hand.

"Is this going to strap us down like before?" he asked, eyeing it warily.

"No," confirmed Mew. Banette sat down, and was immediately bound up by wraps. The rest of the contestants had already sat down and found out the hard way.

"I would be mad, but I should've expected that."

"So, we're going to get down and dirty and ask you all about your origins. We'll be calling out random facts about certain campers, some embarrassing, some shocking. If you choose to own up to it, then you're still in. But if you don't, you are OUT. The last team standing gets an advantage for the next challenge! Any questions?"

"Are there any limits to what you can be asked?" asked Froslass.

"Nope! Shall we get started then? Oh yeah, by the way, some of these facts may apply to more than one of you, so if it fits multiple people, you ALL own up to it. Are you ready?"

Grumbling filled the air.

"I thought so. Now then…which camper has in the past, had a terrible foot odor and extreme problems with their feet?"

Everyone was quiet. Then Diglett sighed and headbutted a button on his chair.

"YOU HAVE FEET?" asked Wooper.

"Yes, I do, you saw them-"

"MOVING ON. Okay, Diglett owned up to his embarrassment. Will the rest of you do the same?" said Mew, pulling out another card. "So, which of you used to be very chubby in your middle school days?"

Gardevoir glanced at Froslass, who shrugged. Groaning, Mismagius prodded the button, followed by Hypno, who had an aggravated look on his face. Bronzong glanced at him and snickered.

"I have pictures!" said Mew, pulling them out.

"NO," snarled Mismagius.

"Okay then!" said Mew. "Which of you little campers used to have a crush on your first grade teacher?"

Everyone was very quiet, while Diglett was making a face, trying not to remember his ugly first grade teacher (that Raticate's teeth were yellow and horrifying). Bronzong tentatively reached out and prodded the button.

"Correct! She was quite a pretty Xatu, wasn't she?"

Bronzong groaned and looked down in shame.

"Which camper ate all of the remaining ice cream out of the ice cream machine on the plane. Seriously, there were a few tubs in there, and I didn't get ANY. Come on, admit it."

Froslass shook her head, and Hypno was looking confused. Gardevoir pressed the button, twirling her hair nervously.

"YOU?" asked Mismagius.

"It was Cookie Dough flavored," said Gardevoir.

"Piggy," said Banette, smirking at her. Gardevoir whacked him, giggling a little. "What? You just did what Piloswine does on a daily basis, don't be ashamed."

"Oh god, I thought the food was safe after he left," lamented Mew.

"Okay, I shouldn't be that upset over it," said Gardevoir, shrugging.

"How many of you find Gardevoir attractive?"

Everyone pressed down their buttons except for Hitmonlee, who was looking conflicted.

"You liar," said Mew.

"But my heart only belongs to Weavile!" shouted Hitmonlee. "I mean…I…I guess she's cute…or hot…b-but-!"

"Bye bye, Hitmonlee, thanks for playing!" said Mew, the chair launching Hitmonlee towards the pool of water. Unfortunately, he landed in Groudon's half of the cave.

"GYAAAAAAH!"

**000**

"**Really…all of them?" asked Gardevoir. "I mean, I was expecting some, but Hypno, Bronzong, and Froslass too?"**

**000**

"**So I kind of had a teeny crush on her in the past," said Banette. "It was completely look based. Doesn't count. But I can at least admit she's hot."**

**000**

"**I'm not sure why people would find it odd that I admit that Gardevoir is attractive, but I view from a model's perspective," said Froslass. "She's got a good figure, good looks, and has a kind personality. She's attractive, but that doesn't mean I like her. I like boys. Like Gengar…"**

**She slumped in her seat. "I miss Gengar."**

**000**

"**Okay, even if I'm mad at her, I've always been on the fence about genders, so I guess I can admit my best friend is sort of attractive," said Mismagius. "Sheesh."**

**000**

"**I'm glad I don't have a button!" said Wooper.**

**000**

"Alright, now that Hitmonlee is out, we can play this game the right way. Instead of asking everyone a fact, I will ask one Pokémon a specific question. If they acknowledge it's true, good for them. If they don't they're out. Okay?"

"Wait, so why did we have the first few questions like that?" asked Diglett.

"Because I was lulling Hitmonlee into a false sense of security before I sent him flying into lava-"

"Magma."

"Shut up, Bronzong. Just for that, you get the first question. Alright, Bronzong. Are you directly responsible for any eliminations this season. That is to say, did you deliberately eliminate any contestants you didn't like?"

Bronzong growled. To answer or not to answer. This was difficult. How on earth could he smooth talk his way out of this one? Then, inspiration struck.

"Well, yeah. We all have…I've voted them out because I haven't liked them."

"That's not what I meant. Have you PLOTTED? Schemed? Used tricks?"

"The one time I did was when I had to guilt trip Lileep into telling the truth. Is that so wrong?" snapped Bronzong.

"Fair enough, you owned up, you're still in. Next, Mismagius. Do you have a bad habit during this show? Something that you do that's just plain gross?"

Mismagius sighed. "Okay, I forgot to flush a few times."

"There you go, nice job owning up."

"Shut up."

"Ew," said Froslass, shuddering.

"Okay Diglett, have you or have you not had a long conversation about Gardevoir's breasts?"

Diglett blanched as Gardevoir whirled around to stare at him in shock. Diglett shuddered before hitting the button.

"Okay, we did, but Wooper started it!"

"Don't throw me under the plane!"

"You're the one that brought it up!"

"I was just commenting on the softness and the nice perfume, it wasn't anything perverted!"

"I love my job," said Mew, sighing happily. Gardevoir was beet red, as she turned up to say something to Mew.

"Can we please move on?"

"Ugh, alright. Hypno, do you have a special something you do every morning."

Hypno looked away in horror. No, Mew, shut up!

"Are you going to own up or wuss out?"

"…makeup."

"What?"

"I WEAR MAKEUP, ALL RIGHT? WE'RE ON NATIONAL TELEVISION AND I LIKE TO LOOK NICE. DOES IT SAY ANYWHERE THAT A MAN CAN'T TRY AND LOOK HIS VERY BEST?"

"Eh, I wear it too," said Mew, shrugging. "Okay, Froslass. Do you have any addictions besides chocolate?"

Froslass looked up in alarm. "No!"

Mew shook his head. "Ooooh, you're not owning up, eh? Well, I guess you're out."

Froslass slumped over and floated away.

**000**

"**How did Mew find that out, that was something I've kept completely private!" said Froslass.**

**000**

"**I am…intrigued," said Hypno, looking vaguely interested.**

**000**

"Banette, is there something you constantly forget to do?"

Banette growled under his breath. "Floss, okay? I skip it sometimes, dear ARCEUS."

"Yeah…no wonder why you've got such a dirty mouth," said Mew, snickering. "Gardevoir, what are your measurements?"

Gardevoir shivered. "Okay, well…I weigh…uh…well that is."

"Own up, hon."

"OKAY! I'm five feet and two inches, and a hundred pounds!"

"And…?"

"And what?"

"Bust size?"

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS."

"Ugh, fine, I guess you're still in. Diglett, who does Wooper have a new crush on?" asked Mew, smiling sweetly.

Diglett went pale and started shivering, before glancing at Wooper. Wooper shook his head wildly, jumping up and down. The message could not have been clearer. Diglett groaned. He couldn't expose his best friend, but the challenge…but…

"I can't say," said Diglett, sighing.

"OUT."

"Bronzong, have you ever had someone that was close to you?" asked Mew, looking at him.

Bronzong glared up at him. "No."

"Wow, you can't own up to having a friend?" asked Hypno, arching a brow at Bronzong.

"No…he did own up, actually," said Mew, a little solemn.

Bronzong scowled at Hypno. "I don't have friends. Glad you got the memo, asshole."

**000**

"**Jerk," said Gardevoir. "Hypno, I mean. Not Bronzong."**

**000**

"**Friends. Who needs 'em?" asked Bronzong.**

**000**

"Mismagius again! Is there anyone on the plane that you're currently angry with?"

"Uh…I mean…not ANGRY…," said Mismagius, stumbling with her words.

"Didn't own up, too bad, you're OUT!" shouted Mew obnoxiously. Hypno smirked at her.

"Hypno…is anything Alakazam said true?"

Hypno's eyes widened in horror. Bronzong refrained from laughing maniacally. Hypno gritted his teeth, before the binds unraveled and he walked away from the chair, fuming.

"So…guess we don't have many left. Bronzong, Banette, and Gardevoir! Alright, Gardevoir…is there anything that still eats away at you. Still bothers you?"

"Cacturne," she said simply.

"Still sore about being dumped?"

"No. More of curiosity. Cacturne is a Pokémon of many mysteries and quirks. And his last few actions towards me weren't his style. I'm not sore about being dumped- if he truly lacks feelings for me, then I can accept that. But I won't tolerate being lied to. Or at least not having the truth told to me."

"Wise answer. Banette…any girls on the show you used to have a crush on?" asked Mew.

"Why do I get all of the awkward questions?" groaned Banette. "Can't you just throw Mewtwo at me? He's bad enough."

"Chickening out?"

"Ugh, fine. Mismagius, obviously."

"And…?"

"Okay, so I had a tiny crush on Gardevoir briefly…and Lopunny, briefly. But that second one was only look based. I swear to Arceus."

Mismagius, on the other hand, was staring in horror. He had a crush on her in the past. Hypno was right! With Cacturne gone, Banette could move in on an old crush. Mismagius clenched her fists before sagging slightly.

Of course. She should've known. After all, it was Gardevoir. Gardevoir was so pretty. So beautiful. And so kind. And what was she? Mismagius was just her best, not as pretty, not as beautiful, not as kind friend. And what happened now? Froslass was a model, and Ninetales had two guys going after her. And where was Mismagius? Being less pretty and less liked than any of them. Always the stage crew, never the superstar.

Missylicious. Ha! What a joke.

Mismagius tilted her hat over her eyes. But her temper was rising now. She may have lost Banette, but that didn't mean she was going to lose to that…little miss perfect!

Hypno noticed her trembling and smiled in content.

"Bronzong. Do you owe debts to anyone?"

Bronzong sniffed. "My teammates I suppose, since they got me this far."

"Aw, thank you Bronzong!" said Gardevoir, smiling. "Not so hard to admit it, is it?"

"Ugh," growled Bronzong, looking away.

"Dodging questions, but still owning up…I'm onto you, bellboy," said Mew.

"Dodging questions?" asked Gardevoir. "What do you mean?"

"Nevermind!" snapped Bronzong. No. No. At this rate, Mew was going to expose him. And that wouldn't be good.

"This is getting dramatic," said Kyogre, snickering.

"Oh, are you two still here?" asked Mew. "Can't you just leave if you're going to do nothing but be obnoxious?"

"SHUT UP," roared Groudon.

"Moltres is bad enough, why do we have to deal with Groudon? Heck, come to think of it, why are all of the fiery Legendaries so hotheaded?" moaned Mew.

"We could go back and see Heatran," said Mewtwo.

"NEVERMIND. I LOVE YOU GROUDON."

"HA! HEAR THAT KYOGRE?"

"Mmmm. Well, someone has to."

"HEY!"

"Gardevoir, how is Cacturne when it comes to romance?" asked Mew, getting back on track.

"What's that mean? He's a perfect gentleman. I don't understand the question."

"How do you kiss? Like, challenge aside, I'm really curious," said Mew, looking interested.

"On the cheek. Can we please stop simply associating me with Cacturne?"

"How many bases?"

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"Okay, okay, you owned up. Forgive me for not being able to break Cacturne since he VOTED HIMSELF OFF AGAIN. Now then. Banette…any past incidents that we all should know about?"

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, PAL!" hissed Banette. The bounds broke and he stomped off, fuming.

"Well then…down to lovely lady Gardevoir and lazy loser Bronzong. Bronzong's turn. Bronzong...how do you truly feel about your fellow campers. Are they your friends…or is it just a competition?"

Bronzong looked up at Mew. That bastard! If he admitted that…no!

"Own up or get out?"

Bronzong closed his eyes. Secure the invincibility. That way, you'll be safe.

"They're nothing to me. Simply obstacles that I'm destined to knock down. I feel nothing for them. Any of them."

There was a long silence. Mew cleared his throat. "You owned up, excellent."

Gardevoir and Froslass exchanged a glance, before looking at Bronzong, hurt. Bronzong impassively stared back at them. Damn you Mew.

"Gardevoir, who are the Pokémon you find hot that AREN'T Cacturne."

Gardevoir smacked her forehead. "Okay, Banette, Charmeleon, and Gliscor all have good looks. Okay? Okay."

Mismagius seethed at the sound of Banette's name.

"What about first-evolutions?"

"Wooper is cute."

"WOO HOO!" shouted Wooper, bouncing up and down. Diglett sagged over silently, somewhat sad.

"Why am I never the top first evolution?"

"Because you never show us your body. Because you don't have feet!" said Wooper, trying to be soothing.

"But I do!" protested Diglett.

"YOU have FEET?"

"Well, I do, but-"

"BRONZONG!" shouted Mew. "Any bad things you've done this season? If so, why?"

Bronzong scoffed.

"Oh, not gonna tell, eh?"

Bronzong glared up at Mew. "You're despicable."

"Well, I guess-"

"I've been responsible for several eliminations thus far. I've used Bellsprout, Piloswine, Clefable, Trapinch, Lileep, Electrode, Golbat, and Houndoom to my advantage. I've deceived them. And do you want to know why? Because it's a competition. If anyone here is stupid enough to believe that friendships can be made in something like this, than they're sadly mistaken. You can all buddy up all you want. But I'll remember why I came here. It wasn't to become pals with anyone. It was to win. No other goals."

"Wh-what?" asked Froslass.

"But…we were teammates!" protested Gardevoir. "Was that what this was, all along? Just a game?"

"It's a ruthless competition. We worked together for some time. Now, you're just another competitor. Nothing more, and nothing less."

"How can you be so heartless!" shouted Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, calm down!" said Froslass.

"Heartless, eh?" said Bronzong with a sneer. "Sorry, I'm just the one person on this plane who has their priorities straight. Well…one of two, anyways. Point is Gardevoir, is that you're not my friend. I don't even really LIKE you. So suck it up and get over it."

"Why tell me now?" demanded Gardevoir. "I always had my suspicions about you, but if you didn't like me, you could've just played it straight up, rather than leading all of us on!"

"Why say it now? Simple- in order to get immunity, I have to own up to truths. It's a game, Gardevoir. A game I intend to win," said Bronzong.

"You…jerk!" shouted Gardevoir.

"Enough!" said Mew. "Gardevoir…what's your favorite-"

"I'm not saying. You know what, Bronzong? Fine. Take your immunity," spat Gardevoir, getting out of her seat as the chair binds released her.

"Well…Bronzong has won his team the advantage for the second part!"

Bronzong looked up wildly. "Second part? I thought I just won immunity!"

"Nope! Better hope your side wins, or else you might find yourself hitting the parachutes," said Mew, laughing. "So, challenge two! Kyogre team, get on Kyogre's side. Groudon team, go to the angry one's side."

"I'M NOT ANGRY, I'M JUST FRUSTRATED."

"And you're angry that you're frustrated," drawled Kyogre.

"SHUT UP!"

Bronzong, Hypno, Wooper, Hitmonlee, and Diglett gathered on one side, while Gardevoir, Banette, Froslass, and Mismagius gathered on the other. There was a sea of lava and water in between them. Mew floated into the center, before snapping his fingers.

"MEWTWO, BRING IN THE HOUNDOOMS."

"We don't have Houndooms, why can't you just give me a normal order instead?"

"Why can't you go along with any of jokes…even once?" lamented Mew. "Anyways, it's now a war that's sort of similar to dodgeball, except you're playing with a catapult instead. Your goal is to catapult balls of fire or ice across this lava…water…lake thing, to hit each other."

"Won't that kill us?" asked Gardevoir incredulously.

"Possibly!" said Mew, nodding. "However, if you hit all members of the opposing team out…then congratulations, you win the challenge. But if you lose all members of your team, then to the elimination ceremony of doom you go!"

"Now, since Bronzong won the Groudon side an advantage, I'll first let them keep Hitmonlee, giving them a one-man advantage. And instead of one catapult…they have five! One for each person."

"You're joking," said Froslass, deadpanned. "That's ridiculous."

"Well, maybe you all should have been more honest with our loving audience," said Mew, shaking a finger. "Now then, Mewtwo, bring out the catapults!"

"They're already set up, I did it during the stupid honesty challenge," said Mewtwo, who was looking bored and sitting next to Kyogre.

"This is going to be horrible," moaned Gardevoir, smacking her head. "We are SO dead."

Banette walked up and patted her on the shoulder. "Hey, relax. We'll be fine, okay?"

Gardevoir smiled. "Thanks, Banette. You're a good guy."

Banette flashed her a double thumbs up. "Glad to see you did your homework- now tell me something I don't know."

Gardevoir laughed loudly, and her laughs just seemed to echo throughout the entire cave. Mismagius was burning up. That damn laugh. They were always laughing together. They were always together…she couldn't TAKE IT ANYMORE!

"THAT'S IT!" snarled Mismagius, rushing at Gardevoir, flinging shadowy orbs at her friend. Gardevoir's eyes widened as she and Banette sidestepped the attack.

"Mismagius, what the heck are you doing?" asked Gardevoir.

"Yeah, babe, what's wrong?" asked Banette, shaking some dust off of his body.

"Don't call ME babe!" shrieked Mismagius. "I am so sick of it! You and her, always hanging out, being together, acting so fucking happy to be around each other! I get it, it's freaking obvious that you two are either a thing, or WANT to be a thing. But I can't believe that MY best friend would have the NERVE to steal my boyfriend from me!"

"Steal your…what?" yelled Gardevoir in disbelief. "What are you even TALKING about? There's nothing going on between me and Banette!"

"No, you're just always together, and you both think the other is attractive. Hey, now that Cacturne's gone, I bet you think you can get any damn guy you want! Is it a spite move, trying to get back at that scarecrow by hooking up with his best friend?"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down!" said Banette, but Gardevoir was shocked. Then she charged up a Psychic blast and launched it at Mismagius.

"Aren't you going to do something?" shouted Froslass to Mew.

"Yeah, adjust the cameras, I want this in the next episode," yelled Mew.

"How DARE you accuse me of using Banette to get back at Cacturne?" shouted Gardevoir, her eyes flashing. "You think I have nerve? Cacturne may not be in a relationship with me anymore, but I still consider him to be my FRIEND. And you think that I would risk my friendship with all of you by pulling a stunt like THIS? You…you…bitch!"

"I'm a bitch?" roared Mismagius, flashing towards her, charging up her energy.

But when both girls went to attack, a barrier was put up between them. Bronzong lazily watched from across the cave.

"So, uh, when you're both done, can we just get on with this? I kind of want to get my immunity," yawned the bell.

"Go ahead and grab it! I'm dropping out of this challenge!" snapped Mismagius, floating out of the cave, enraged.

"That makes TWO of us!" hissed Gardevoir, stomping out after her. "I really don't care about fighting with ice and lava right now."

There was a long silence.

"It's magma!" shouted Bronzong as she left.

**000**

"**Well, this plan turned out to be an enormous success," said Hypno, admiring himself in the mirror. He then glanced back and forth, before applying some yellow makeup to his face.**

"**Don't judge me."**

**000**

"**I…I just…oh my Arceus, what the hell do I do?" asked Banette.**

**000**

"**Well, I suppose that the target's been taken off of my back for now," said Bronzong, looking distinctly pleased with the outcomes of the event."**

**000**

"Well, let's get the challenge rolling!" said Mew.

"We have TWO people now!" yelled Froslass. "We're screwed!"

"Fine, pick anyone but Bronzong from the other team," said Mew.

Banette looked over, sizing them up, before pointing to Hitmonlee. "We'll take him."

"What?" asked Mew.

"What?" asked Froslass. She whispered to Banette. "Are you nuts?"

"We're screwed anyway. So if we have to vote someone out, we'll get Hitmonlee packing. I won't feel too bad," said Banette.

"What about Hypno, he's a lot more crafty," said Froslass.

"We'll most likely win if we have Hypno, he's clever. Put it this way- at this point, if we win, they vote off Hypno. If they win, we vote off Hitmonlee."

Froslass shrugged. "I guess."

"What, do you think it's a bad plan?" asked Banette.

Froslass gave him a sad look. "I think you're trying to be really optimistic, but as you yourself would know from your last elimination, Banette, not everything goes according to plan."

Banette sighed, looking at the ground and sighing.

"Take your places everyone!" shouted Mew.

"Do we still have to sing?" asked Wooper.

Mew smirked. "I've got a better idea…"

**000**

Gardevoir was stomping up into the plane. Mismagius had left and gone floating around Sootopolis City. How DARE she accuse her of doing such a thing! That was completely ridiculous. There was NOTHING going on between her and Banette, where did she even get that idea.

"We're just friends," said Gardevoir, her voice more sorrowful than angry now. "But it seems I can't be friends with both of you."

Friendships seemed to be falling apart everywhere. Gardevoir hadn't forgotten Bronzong. Hadn't THEY been friends?

DING!

Gardevoir looked up, seeing Mew, ringing a bell. "Guess what happens when people dodge challenges?"

"They have to sing?" groaned Gardevoir.

"Yep! Hey, at least I didn't automatically eliminate you both!"

Gardevoir sighed. Perfect.

((Author's Note: A Gardevoir-Mismagius duet, somewhat similar to the Cacturne-Gardevoir song way back then. This one is slow, soft, and sad. I call it "Betrayal".))

Gardevoir: _Where'd it all go wrong…?  
Between us all…  
Between us all…_

Mismagius: _Why did this happen…?  
To us all…  
To us all…_

Gardevoir: _I never did anything to you._

Mismagius: _So why'd you go behind my back?_

Gardevoir: _I just wanted be friends with you._

Mismagius: _But now there's no turning back…  
I'm betrayed…_

Gardevoir: _I'm betrayed…_

Mismagius: _My best friend is no more…  
And now I'm all alone…  
I'm betrayed…_

Gardevoir: _Betrayed…._

Mismagius: _I thought you were my friend  
But you used me…  
But you used me…_

Gardevoir: _But now things have come to an end…  
You lied to me…  
You lied to me…_

Gardevoir: Bronzong…

Mismagius: Banette…

Gardevoir: Mismagius

Mismagius: Gardevoir

Gardevoir: I just want to be friends…

Both: _But that can't happen anymore…  
I'm betrayed…_

Mismagius: _You took my man…_

Gardevoir:_ You broke our bond…  
You took my trust_

Mismagius: _Now I'll abscond…_

Gardevoir: Can we talk it out?

Mismagius turns to see Gardevoir behind her, looking almost pleadingly at her best friend. Or ex-best friend. Mismagius sighed and shook her head.

Mismagius: No. We cannot.

She floated away.

Gardevoir: Betrayed…

Froslass appeared behind her. "Hey…Gardevoir? Are you okay?"

Gardevoir shook her head.

"We lost the challenge…we've got to vote someone off. Banette and I want to vote for Hitmonlee…are you going to vote with us?"

Gardevoir turned around, tears in her eyes, before pulling Froslass to her. Froslass froze up, before patting her on the back.

"There, there…it'll all be okay."

**000**

Mismagius was floating on top of the S.S. Kyogre, just staring at the water, trying to sort out her feelings. She couldn't tell if she was still enraged or just sad.

"Missy…hey…"

She didn't turn when she heard the voice behind her, but instead just shrugged her shoulders. "There's nothing to be discussed, Banette."

"Look…just…just hear me out. There's NOTHING going on between Gardevoir and I, okay? Nothing at all."

"I can't believe you," whispered Mismagius. "I wish I could."

"Damnit, Mismagius, can't you even try to listen to me?"

Mismagius turned to face him, sadly shaking her head. "I can't. Not anymore."

Banette stared in shocked before looking down, clenching his fists. Mismagius floated past him, heading for the elimination ceremony.

"It's over…isn't it?"

Mismagius stopped at Banette's words, but didn't turn around.

"I think so. I'm sorry."

With that, she floated away.

**000**

"…**damnit," muttered Banette. "DAMNIT."**

"**DAMNIT!"**

**000**

"**Pawn has been used…might as well dump it," said Hypno.**

**000**

"**The target's off my back right now, but I'm gonna have to figure out a way to get myself out of trouble…and fast," muttered Bronzong.**

**000**

"Welcome back to the elimination station!" shouted Mew. "So, now that you've all voted tonight, let's see who's staying and who's going away! For starters, Hypno, Bronzong, Diglett, and Wooper are all safe!"

The four respective Pokémon took their Pokeblocks, Hypno looking satisfied, and Bronzong looking relieved.

"Froslass, Banette, you're safe too!" said Mew.

Neither of them looked too thrilled upon hearing this news, and Froslass appeared to be consoling a glum looking Banette as he walked forward to get his Pokeblock. Mewtwo sneered at him and made some barbed comment, but Banette just sighed.

"I'm not in the mood today."

Mewtwo was stunned and looked a little bit crestfallen.

"And so we're down to two and Hitmonlee…," said Mew, smirking ominously.

**000**

"**Those who know me are of no use to me," said Hypno, preening his ruff.**

**000**

"**Mismagius was totally mean to Gardevoir and Banette- they aren't even a thing!" said Wooper.**

**000**

"**Hitmonlee…please send Hitmonlee home…," pleaded Froslass.**

**000**

"**Sorry, Mismagius," said Gardevoir.**

**000**

"**Gardevoir," said Mismagius.**

**000**

"**That Gardevoir has GOT TO GO! She makes my lovely Weavile so mad!" hissed Hitmonlee.**

**000**

**Banette shrugged. "Hitmonlee. Not that it matters."**

**000**

"Hitmonlee, you're safe too!" cheered Mew. Hitmonlee bounded up and snatched his Pokeblock. Froslass felt her nonexistent frozen heart sink. It was down to Gardevoir and Mismagius…exactly what she had predicted.

"Oooooh…awkward. Maybe if you two participated in the challenge, you wouldn't be here," said Mew snidely.

Banette snorted. That wasn't the reason at all, Mew.

"And the last Pokeblock belongs to…"

Gardevoir and Mismagius shared a look- not a look of anger, but of sadness. Regret.

"…Gardevoir."

Gardevoir stood up but didn't start walking. She instead turned to face Mismagius.

"There was nothing going on between Banette and I at all. And you ruined a perfectly good thing for no reason."

Mismagius shrugged. "That's not what Hypno claims," she said quietly.

Gardevoir was shocked. Hypno? But she managed to force it back. There would be time for that later.

"I'm sorry," said Gardevoir, turning away and walking up to Mew.

"So am I," said Mismagius, floating to the confessional.

**000**

**Mismagius shrugged. "To be honest, there's nothing to say. This second season ruined pretty much everything. Froslass, Wooper, and Diglett deserve to win- they're the only truly honest Pokémon on this plane- they're the only ones I can trust anyways…"**

"**I won't be sorry to leave. I doubt anyone else is sorry to see me go, either."**

**000**

"**Hypno…so that's what this is about…," said Gardevoir, hands shaking.**

**000**

"**I…I got blown off by my worst enemy," said Mewtwo. "Aw…"**

**000**

Banette shuffled up to Gardevoir after the ceremony. She looked at him, more emotionless than sad now.

"There was nothing between us, right?" asked Gardevoir.

"Nothing at all…I have no feelings for you, no offense," said Banette quietly.

"None taken," said Gardevoir, laughing humorlessly. Then she was quiet. "Did she…?"

"End it? I guess so," muttered Banette. "Well, there you go. You and me, both dumped and for no good reason. Well, I suppose Cacturne had a good reason, but still."

"Still not gonna tell me, eh?" asked Gardevoir, sounding more exasperated than angry.

"It's not my place- you'll find out after the show."

"Fair enough," said Gardevoir. She looked over, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"No…freaking hell, Gardevoir, there was NOTHING between us! At all! I mean, where would she get that idea? I mean, I just tried to be friendly with everyone and then out of nowhere, this bomb just drops out of the freaking sky and…I want to feel bad, but it isn't my fault! Is it?" yelled Banette, smacking his hands against his head.

"No it wasn't," assured Gardevoir, patting him on the back. "That reminds. Tell Froslass we'll have another meeting soon. I have to go take care of something."

**000**

"**Well, everything hit the fan tonight," sighed Froslass.**

**000**

Hypno was casually walking down the hall, eating a cookie, humming a low melody to himself.

"Someone's in a good mood."

Hypno arched a brow and turned, Gardevoir stepped out of the bathroom, drying off her hands. Hypno smiled at her sweetly.

"I'm one of the two newcomers still in this game. Don't I have the right to be a little pleased?"

"I suppose so, since things are going your way…reaching the merge, Alakazam's departure, getting rid of your latest pawn," said Gardevoir, shrugging.

Hypno feigned a look of confusion. "Pawn?"

"Mismagius. Bronzong may be a scumbag and a user, but I haven't forgotten about you. Mismagius told me what you said to her- she didn't think Banette was cheating on her, YOU put the idea into her head."

Hypno frowned, pursing his lips. "Strange- I don't recall ever accusing you and Banette of having an affair. Did she tell you exactly what I said?"

Gardevoir scowled. "No."

"Well, allow me to educate you then," said Hypno, speaking honestly for perhaps the first time throughout the game. "I merely commented on how you and Banette made a good couple, and she corrected me saying that she was with Banette, not you. A simple mistake to a newcomer like myself. I merely pointed out the reasons why I thought you two were together…I guess she took my opinions more seriously than I thought."

Gardevoir reached out with her mind, sensing his emotions and feelings. The horrible thing was that he wasn't lying…but Gardevoir knew that this wasn't the entire truth.

"Whatever. You may have pulled the wool over everyone else's eyes, but I don't trust you…ever since Weavile's elimination, you've been shady…I KNOW that you had something to do with all of this…more than what you're saying anyway," said Gardevoir.

Hypno chuckled, before taking Gardevoir's chin in his hand.

"Prove it."

She smacked his hand away and stomped down the hall, and Hypno laughed at nothing at all.

"Let's chat again sometime!"

**000**

"Being dumped sucks," said Wooper.

Diglett shrugged. "I'll never know THAT feeling…"

"Oh come, you've had to have dated someone and gotten your heart broken!" said Wooper.

"No, trust me, I usually skip the dating part," said Diglett. "Guess how many girlfriends I've had."

Wooper shrugged. "Four?"

Diglett sighed. "You're off by four."

"Eight?"

"Wooper, stop."

"Sorry…well…still, I'm seriously bummed for Banette, I don't think he and Gardevoir had anything to do with each other, even if she smells nice."

"There you go again, always commenting on how she smells. Don't you not even have nostrils?" said Diglett.

"You don't have a mouth, arms, or feet," said Wooper.

"Wooper, I have feet. And you don't have arms either."

"YOU HAVE-?"

"Yes, I do but-," interrupted Diglett, before being interrupted by Wooper again.

"Wait a minute- OH GOD WHERE ARE MY ARMS, I'M AMPUTATED."

Diglett banged his head against the vent.

"Wooper, you've never had arms."

"You never had feet."

"WOOPER!"

**000**

There, a long chapter after a long wait.

This chapter was all about character development. Not all of it is important, but there are several key things in there, such as Bronzong having no friends, Mismagius being bisexual, and Wooper having romantic feelings for Froslass. It's a bit more realistic when you learn random facts about characters, don't you think?

Yeah, I think we all predicted how the Mismagius thing would play out. Hypno you sucker. But Gardevoir is onto you. What are you going to do now, friend? We will never know.

Still, I expanded on Mismagius a lot in this chapter- it wasn't just Hypno. Compared to Gardevoir and Froslass the model, it's not surprising that Mismagius feels like she's always the third girl that no one really cares about. Hypno played her perfectly- Mismagius loves Gardevoir, but is secretly jealous of her as well. Interesting combination.

There really is no chance of Gardevoir and Banette happening- I hope I made that abundantly clear. Froslass plays consolation buddy to dumped best friend and dumped boyfriend.

Bronzong's true nature has been revealed! Uh-oh.

Hypno's is almost revealed, so Hypno haters, rejoice. Not really, just because he's an asshole doesn't mean they'll stop him, look at Weavile last sesason.

But whatever, next episode will be great.

Next Episode: The tensions continue to rise as a storm breaks out in the Total Pokémon World Tour cast. And everyone is getting soaked! One camper tries to pull a stunt on another, but does it backfire? And another two contestants face extreme difficulties in the future. And is everything forgiven, or does it get even worse? We'll find out next time on Total Pokémon World Tour.

Mismagius: I'm Missylicious, so delicious, now you should totally review. Okay, you know what? Heck with singing, I'm out of here.


	32. Dragon's Den: Beginning of the End

And another chapter hey!

PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE: While I won't be able to post all of the time, I am still on the site almost every day. If you ask me questions or anything, I can answer them. Also, I will start to post minor updates in the "Reviews" section of the story, to slowly update the fans on my progress with the story. Hopefully, that'll be able to keep you guys knowing when I'm updating.

Yeah, whatever, let's do this, whee.

**000**

"Not many of us left now," said Wooper.

"No, not at all," said Diglett.

"It's funny, you and I were the first eliminated from our alliance last time, and now we're back as the only two remaining!" said Wooper cheerfully.

"To be fair, Mawile didn't even compete this time," said Diglett. Then he cringed. "Uh…sorry for bringing her up."

"Oh, it's totally cool!" said Wooper, nodding his head enthusiastically. "I understand. I'll just bring up Trapinch constantly as revenge!"

"…that's not what I meant," moaned Diglett.

"Oh well, too bad!"

**000**

"So close…victory…oh, I can almost taste it already," sighed Hypno happily. "Now…I need a new target."

He frowned and pondered to himself. Hrmmm. Who to pick? Bronzong seemed to be his biggest competition right now in terms of brains. Hypno couldn't believe the idiotic bell had revealed his true nature just like that. It was a stroke of luck- that bell had completely blindsided him. But other than that, the game wouldn't be that hard. Banette and Froslass were both miserable without their lovers, and without their support, Gardevoir would soon be booted off the plane (Hypno hoped to push her when the time came- that would be satisfying). Of course, Hitmonlee flailing and falling down would be just as great. Decisions…decisions….

Hypno frowned to himself. Could it really be this easy? This simple? No…that couldn't be the case- could it? Hypno's brow furrowed. Was it possible he…overlooked something? Alakazam's calm stare resurfaced in his brain.

No…that was impossible. With Gardevoir and Bronzong off of the plane, his victory would be assured. Now was the time for action.

**000**

Bronzong was drifting through the halls of the plane. He was worried. After that whole fiasco last time, Mismagius managed to get herself kicked off (in which Bronzong admitted he took part, as he needed a break). But though the target was off his back, the bell was still worried. He had revealed himself. The target would be back soon. Hypno no doubt was already working on a scheme to get rid of his biggest threat. Although, if Bronzong was lucky, he'd target the alliance and break it up first. But that was luck. And Bronzong hated relying on luck.

"You should've held your tongue," muttered Bronzong, huffing in his mind.

It was a pretty bad situation. He rounded another corner, and almost bumped into Gardevoir.

"Watch where your going," she said coldly. Bronzong sneered.

"Still giving me the cold shoulder, eh?"

"You've given everyone the cold shoulder for both seasons. I see no reason why I should attempt to be kind to a Pokemon who doesn't appreciate it."

"You used to be nice to me, even if I was a jerk back," pointed out Bronzong. "So, why stop now?"

"I was actually foolish enough to believe I was making some headway," said Gardevoir stiffly. "But apparently, it was too much to hope for you to open up. I don't why you insist on behaving like this. You can't fool me."

"What does THAT mean?" said Bronzong, confused.

"I can sense emotions. And you're not as emotionless as you'd like to be, are you Bronzong? I can sense it, you know. Every time you're annoyed with us. Every time you're feeling brainy. And you know what?"

"What?" grumbled Bronzong, already a bit disturbed by her readings of his feelings.

"You're lonely. And when we were teammates, even though I could sense your constant annoyance and your occasional fears, I could also sense gratitude...and occasionally, a little spark of joy. It'd be smothered in annoyance, but it would be there. I didn't sense it last season. But this season, you worked with a team. You may have been a villain in the shadows, but you were a good teammate. And it's funny, because for the first time, people actually liked you."

"I'm not a villain," snapped Bronzong. "I'm just playing the game-"

"But you're going to throw it all away. Throw it all away for a bunch of money that won't buy you happiness. Throw your chance at making the first friends ever out the window of this plane faster than Mew hurls out eliminated contestants. But you have no one to blame. No one to blame but yourself. And for that, you'll get no sympathy from me."

She stepped around Bronzong and rounded the corner, heading for the Losers' Class. Bronzong stared after her. He felt strange.

Everyone knew his true nature. This girl knew his plans. His innermost feelings. He was on everyone's radar now...he almost felt...

Vulnerable?

It was like being in that volcano all over again. Bronzong was caught in the fire.

And without Gardevoir's help, he might not just escape this time.

"Drat," whispered Bronzong.

**000**

**"Alright...you need to fall back in favor with everyone," muttered Bronzong. "That'll save me...yeah."**

**000**

"Attention, victims! We'll be arriving to our destination very soon. Please get ready for the drop!"

"He's actually warning us," muttered Froslass. "I'm immediately suspicious. We're probably about to drop."

"Meh," muttered Banette, leaning on the windowsill.

"So...I take it you're still upset about the whole...breakup?" asked Froslass.

"Obviously," said Banette. "I'm just wondering how the idea got in her head. I mean, just because Gardevoir broke up with Cacturne, it didn't affect OUR relationship. I mean, like...I want answers. Someone must've blabbed to her."

"Maybe it was Bronzong," said Froslass.

Banette shrugged. "I don't know. But judging by the previous eliminations, where he simply tricked people...this scheme is more elaborate. Missy wouldn't have just flipped. This took time. Effort. Somehow, I feel like Bronzong wouldn't go through all that trouble to eliminate ONE contestant. He's a scumbag, but he's still a lazy ass."

"Who do you think DID do it then?" asked Froslass, confused.

"It wasn't any of us, and I highly doubt Wooper and Diglett were involved," said Banette. "Unless someone tricked them indirectly. That leaves Hypno, Bronzong, and Hitmonlee, and Hitmonlee's an idiot."

"HEY!" shrieked Hitmonlee from the bathroom.

"What if it's Hypno?" asked Froslass.

"I don't know. I kind of don't want to play detective right now," said Banette. "I just..ugh."

"You're not going to throw the game, are you?" asked Froslass.

"Uh. Hell to the no. I'll bounce back," said Banette, mustering up a tiny grin. "And hey, I'll explain the whole thing when we finally figure it out."

"ATTENTION EVERYONE WE ARE DUMPING YOU ALL OFF NOW!"

Froslass and Banette cringed in horror, but nothing happened.

"Ahahahahaha! You all fell for it! We won't be there for another three hours."

"You're a jerk," huffed Froslass.

Without warning, all of the doors opened and dropped the campers.

"Oh wait...I lied again," said Mew, giggling over the intercom.

**000**

"Welcome to the Dragon's Den!" shouted Mew. They were in a dark, dank cave filled with water. The water splashed against the walls, but other than that, it was eerily silent. The group was standing on a dock with boats tied to it. Bronzong sighed.

"Another cave- big surprise."

"Hush, you!" snapped Mew. "This is no ordinary cave. Through that darkness is the Dragon Temple- it's the place where some Dragon Pokemon are born and raised to fight, and they become some of the strongest Pokemon in the world. Trust me, it's a real treat that I got this place to do the show! But I only managed to do so because this is the birthplace of one contestant."

"Oh god...don't tell me this is where Rhydon comes from or something," groaned Banette.

"Nope...say hello to an old friend!" said Mew.

A large shadow appeared on the dark water, and a great orange Pokemon floated down from the roof of the cave.

"Hey there, guys!"

"Dragonite?!" asked Gardevoir. "You're from here?"

"Yeah...kind of a nostalgia trip for me," said Dragonite sheepishly. "But Mew said I could visit who's left."

"Er...how's Mismagius?" asked Banette sheepishly.

"She's uh...still pretty mad at you," said Dragonite apologetically. "Even though we all know what really happened."

Hypno glared at Dragonite, who frowned back at him. Gardevoir gave Dragonite a warning glare. Dragonite glanced at her. She shook her head. Dragonite smiled.

So he shouldn't reveal Hypno's treachery. Gardevoir wanted him all to herself. Dragonite felt a strange feeling- it was almost as if he was...happy to know that Hypno was going down.

"Er...any news about Cacturne?" asked Gardevoir.

"Well, the thing is-"

"That's enough, pal, this is a game show," snapped Mew. "Challenge time! Challenge is simple. You sail out into the temple. You go inside and get your dragon statue. You hop on the boat and sail back. The end. There'll be a little twist at the end forever comes in first...and last."

"There's no way it's that simple," said Froslass.

"Ten bucks says winner gets automatic immunity, other one gets automatically out," said Banette, groaning.

Mew glared at Banette. "Yes, okay? Winner gets automatic immunity, last one across the finish line gets automatically eliminated. Now shut up before I make SURE you're last over the line, pal."

Banette shut up rather quickly.

"Of course it isn't that simple, Froslass. It's dark, you only get a small lantern on your ship. There are rocks, whirlpools, and strong waves. In the temple, it's an all-out brawl- you can use moves, just don't aim to bust someone up too bad. You fall out of your boat, you're screwed, unless you can traverse through the cave. You're allowed to battle on the boats."

Everyone was silent.

"So, do you want to play it safe or fight the others? You don't know- you might not be willing to attack people, but you don't KNOW about THEM. So, are you ready, because the challenge starts...NOW!"

Everyone began to scramble towards their boats.

"What the heck am I supposed to do?" wailed Diglett.

"You ride on Wooper's boat as usual since you're useless by yourself," said Mew, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not useless!" protested Diglett.

"Yeah, he's just handicapped! It's not his fault he has no feet!"

"...Wooper, I...nevermind."

Banette and Froslass had already made it to their boats before everyone else, pushing off and getting an immediate head start. Hypno sneered as he hoped onto his boat and pushed it with his psychic energy, with Gardevoir and Bronzong following suit. Hitmonlee roundhouse kicked his boat, propelling it forward, before grabbing the rope and holding onto it as it floated away. Wooper and Diglett, on the other hand...

"Alright, so I cut the rope, now we just need to get on and the boat will go!" said Wooper.

"Alright, that's- Wooper...?"

"Yes?"

"You already cut the rope?"

"Yes I did!"

"Where's our boat?"

Wooper peered out into the dark water, before pointing to their boat that was slowly sinking into a whirlpool.

"There it is!"

"Oh man...we're so doomed," said Diglett, shaking his head. "Mew, do we get another boat?"

"Do I look like I'm a millionaire host who makes a ton of money?" snapped Mew. "Sheesh."

"Wait a minute, Diglett!" said Wooper. "I...have a plan."

**000**

Banette and Froslass had pulled ahead, with Hypno and Bronzong just on their tails. Hitmonlee and Gardevoir brought up the rear. Hypno growled as Bronzong passed him. He noticed a rock on cliff nearby. Smirking, he picked it up telekinetically and hurled it at the bell. Bronzong didn't even look as he caught it and tossed it back with his own powers. Hypno redirected it into the ocean.

"Don't even try it, Hypno," said Bronzong, sneering.

Hypno scowled, before his face twisted into a pleasant smirk. "What exactly are you so angry about Bronzong? It's just a game after all."

"Indeed...a game you're going to lose."

"Even so, I'm playing hardball. Are you prepared too?" asked Hypno, eyes glittering dangerously.

"I already have," scoffed Bronzong. Up ahead, above Froslass, was a massive stalactite. With a yawn, Bronzong sent it tumbling down on top of the ghost's ship.

"What the...AHHHHH!" screamed Froslass, as the large rock splintered her mast. Her ship began to wobble and creak- she hadn't sunk, but Bronzong had definitely sprung a leak.

"The real question is Hypno...is how long you can play hardball," said Bronzong, smirking horribly.

Hypno laughed. "Let the game begin. Because at the end of this challenge? You're the one going home."

"You're on," said Bronzong, chuckling.

**000**

"You okay over there?" yelled Banette, seeing Froslass struggling to regain control of her boat.

"I'm fine, I just want to kill Bronzong or Hypno...whoever did that!" snapped Froslass.

Hypno pulled up between them, smiling charismatically.

"For the record, it was Bronzong," he said, and with an airy laugh, he sailed away. Froslass scoffed.

"Someone's acting merry now that Alakazam is gone."

"Yeah, well- wait, what's that?" asked Banette, peering behind him. There was a tiny, dark shape moving in the water. Banette squinted, and his eyes widened. Was that...?

"WOOOOOO HOOOO!" yelled Wooper, as he splashed through the tidal waves. There was a rope tied around him, attaching him to Diglett's wheelbarrow. The mole was looking flustered, with water splashing into his wheelbarrow, causing the soil to grow muddy.

"Wooper, be careful! If you'd just slow down for a moment-"

"HE WHO HESITATES IS LOST!"

Gardevoir, Hitmonlee, and Bronzong finally caught up, all looking thoroughly perplexed about how Wooper was moving faster than their ships. Like, seriously, how was that even possible!?

DING!

Everyone looked up to see Mew levitating on a floating armchair, looking thoroughly pleased at all of the chaos. He grinned and waved at the annoyed faces.

"So, uh, we need to get on with our singing," said Mew, chuckling.

"Meh, why not just get it over with- only a few more episodes of this hell," muttered Banette.

"Shut up, puppet boy, no talking just singing!"

((Author's Note: Really don't know how to describe this one. Not nautical like some of the other sea songs, but more robust, hardy, and a bit more...powerful? The perfect song while you're riding the tidal waves in a dark cave.))

Everyone: _Rowing, rowing_  
_Rowing, rowing_  
_Rowing, rowing_  
_Rowing, rowing_

Gardevoir: _We sail across the darkened sea._  
_We're all still in the race._  
_Rocks fall in this caverned hall._  
_And water hits our face._

Froslass: _Our ships our being battered._  
_We haven't timed to think!_  
_We have to hold on to our wits!_  
_Or else the ships will sink!_

Everyone: _So we row, row, row, row_  
_Row along the darkened sea_  
_Row, row, row, row_

Wooper: Speak for yourselves, and not for me!  
_I sunk the ship, it's at the bottom!_  
_I did it on a whim!_  
_Perhaps it was my destiny!_  
_To take a salty swim!_

Diglett:_ Look out, Wooper, it's dark and dank!_  
_The paths are small and narrow!_  
_You can't forget, we have no boat._  
_We only have my 'barrow!_

Both of them: _So we swim, swim, swim, swim!_  
_Take a dive and ride the waves!_  
_Swim, swim, swim, swim!_

Hypno: Idiots, morons, and knaves.  
_A mastermind, I truly am._  
_A plotting king, a sailing man._  
_This water's as black as my heart._  
_And almost as my plans!_

Banette: _I'll find the truth, I'm in the dark!_  
_But I've been wronged, I know it!_  
_But for now I'll focus on the game..._  
_I'll take my boat and row it!_

Bronzong: _Am I good? Of course I'm not!_  
_But am I truly bad?_  
_Is it the fact I played my way?_  
_That makes you all so mad?_  
_Friendship is fake, it's all a lie!_  
_I will never believe!_  
_It only takes a few small times._  
_Of being tricked and deceived!_  
_But even so, is there remorse?_  
_The thought, it makes me heave..._  
_But maybe I'll apologize_  
_Before I actually leave..._

_But for now..._

Everyone: _We row, row, row, row_  
_Angrily, we roll along!_  
_Row, row, row, row!_

Hitmonlee: OH GOD I'M SINKING STOP THE SONG!

Everyone turned to stare as Hitmonlee crashed headlong into a large rock. His ship's front splintered into pieces, while the rest of it's body cracked and splintered at the moment of collision. Hitmonlee screamed and held onto the mast for dear life, but it was too late. The ship slowly began to sink beneath the surface. Hitmonlee cried out, climbing to the top of the mast and hugging it tight.

"I'll die, but my heart will go on-"

"If you make one more Titanic reference I will END YOU," snapped Bronzong. Mew snorted as Hitmonlee continued to endure his peril.

"So, uh...that looks fun, Hitmonlee. How's it hanging down there?"

"AAAAAAAAH!"

"Sounds great, let's continue the challenge!"

**000**

**"It wasn't that bad...," muttered a soaked Hitmonlee. "I mean, at least the water wasn't like...filled with Sharpedo. That would've been bad."  
**

**000**

**"I despise romance movies," hissed Bronzong.**

**000**

Hypno had pulled in the lead, with Gardevoir and Banette trailing just behind. Bronzong was straggling with Wooper and Diglett alongside him. Froslass had fallen back a fair amount, her gradually sinking ship slowing her down quite a bit. Froslass looked up at Mew, who was casually watching them in his floating chair.

"Can't I just ditch the boat and float across?"

"If you think you can beat them, then sure, go for it," said Mew, shrugging.

Froslass frowned. There was no WAY she could catch up- the boats were too quick for her, as fast as she was. But there had to be SOMETHING she could do...Froslass sighed and put her hands on her hips, before her eyes shot open as she felt a lump in the bow of her kimono...

**000**

Hypno grinned as he pulled his way up to the temple. Before he entered the doorway, he threw a glance over his shoulder, a smirk gracing his features. He slipped closer to the edge of the rock shore, before using his psychic abilities to manipulate the tide. A large wave rolled away. Hypno listened for a moment, pausing.

CRASH!

An angry, male voice screamed out after the noise ended. Banette had apparently been the unfortunate one to take the hit. Hypno didn't want to wait around and look suspicious, but he trusted the wave did the damage he had hoped for. Laughing, he entered the temple. It was rather small, only a single room, and at the end were several pillars, all with a large egg situated on top. Hypno got close and cautiously grabbed one. Grimacing at the weight, he lifted it with his psychic powers. He was about to turn away, before he smirked, looking back at the heavy, but fragile, eggs.

You have to break a few eggs to make an omelette, of course. He'd only break a few- after all, if only one egg was in play, he'd be the number one target. But still...a few more people knocked out of the competition wouldn't hurt...

**000**

Gardevoir broke into the temple just as Hypno exited. He smirked at her, while she glared back. The temptation to bust up Hypno's ship was very hard to fight, but she was worried he'd just steal hers. Gardevoir shrugged it off and stepped forward to see the eggs. She groaned in anger as she saw the smashed eggs on the floor. Quietly, she counted them. Four eggs. That meant someone was going to get out, or two. It all depended if Banette and Froslass could get here. Gardevoir picked up her egg and scuttled out. She needed to catch up to Hypno. Bronzong was pulling up to the shore. Gardevoir avoided looking at him.

"You don't have to pretend I don't exist," growled Bronzong.

Gardevoir glanced back. "I thought that was what you wanted."

Bronzong sighed as she continued walking.

**000**

"DIGLETT, PARK THE SHIP!"

"Wooper, it's a wheelbarrow."

"Fine, whatever, park it."

Diglett sighed, simply floating along until he hit a rock. Wooper shrugged (somehow managing to without shoulders), before hopping up onto the shore. He pulled hard and dragged Diglett behind him. He pulled his friend along into the Dragon Temple.

"Okay, we just need an egg, and-"

A flash of blue and white ran into them and knocked them over. Wooper and Diglett struggled to their feet before the blur hit them again, knocking them back over.

"What the heck was that?" said Diglett.

"I dunno, but there are no eggs left in there!" said Wooper, peering inside the temple. "All of them are smashed or gone!"

"Well, that means we'll have to steal one back!" shouted Diglett. "Full steam ahead, Wooper!"

Wooper groaned as he fell back into the water.

**000**

**"I DON'T HAVE ARMS I CAN'T KEEP THIS UP!" yelled Wooper.**

**000**

Hypno was in the lead, with Gardevoir and Bronzong on his tail. Banette was floating in an armchair next to Mew, watching the event play out.

"Not good...I don't want that slippery hypnotist to get the immunity," muttered Banette.

"Eh, he's good for ratings...I really couldn't care less," said Mew.

"Why'd you give me a chair and not Hitmonlee?"

"I actually LIKE you," said Mew, snickering. "Wonder where the kicking fiend got off to...heh heh..."

Hypno glanced behind him, gritting his teeth as Gardevoir and Bronzong were both catching up. "Keep it together- you're still in the lead, you'll be-"

A blur flashed past him, and Hypno gaped. "WHAT!?"

Froslass grinned as she dashed over the waves and out of Hypno's sight. "HERE I COME! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Hypno stared in horror as she headed straight for the finish line. NO! This couldn't be! Hypno cursed under his breath, before looking back at Gardevoir. There was no way those two buffoons were passing him. It was time to sink one of them. Hypno looked around before telekinetically lifting a rock out of the water. Laughing, he chucked it backwards.

"Bye bye, little dancer."

Gardevoir peered ahead before a sickening CRASH rumbled underneath her. She peered over the edge of her ship and cursed loudly- the rock had made a massive hole in her ship. Slowly, her boat began to sink. Gardevoir snarled as Hypno laughed across the waves. She was sinking...she was going to lose and Hypno was surely going to get her next time...even if she wasn't going to come in last...

CLANG!

"Grab on."

Gardevoir stared in astonishment as Bronzong tied their ships together with his mind, binding Gardevoir's sinking boat to his own still sailing ship. Gardevoir stared in astonishment.

"Bronzong, you-"

"Shut up. This will happen once and only once. Despite how much it nauseates me, I have a debt to repay to you. After this, Gardevoir, the slate is clean. You and I will be clear of each other for ever. Understood?"

"But...why?"

"You helped me, remember?" muttered Bronzong.

"...Bronzong...what happened to you?" asked Gardevoir.

Bronzong gave her a confused look. "What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"There has to be a reason you're like this..."

Bronzong let out a humorless laugh. "Reason? That's a reason why you're so foolish and naïve, Gardevoir. You think there is some sort of tragic backstory on why I'm so emotionless? News flash- not all of us are like Cacturne, Gardevoir. Sometimes, Pokemon are just the way Pokemon are. There's nothing wrong with me- I had a decent childhood, I was spoiled, but I had no friends. There were ups and downs. But you have this misguided idea that there must be some deep-seated horrible thing that made me the way I am?"

Bronzong scoffed and shook his head. "Not everyone is naturally a good person, Gardevoir. Not me. And not Hypno. We're a different breed- we look out for ourselves. And I don't see a problem with that, even if you do. However, despite what you may think about me, I'm still a Pokemon of honor. So while we're different, show me a little respect."

Gardevoir was silent as Bronzong gave her an indifferent stare.

"We're almost at the finish line. So let's hop out and cross it."

Ten seconds later, the two connected boats docked by the beginning. Gardevoir hopped out and walked across the finish line, with Bronzong floating just behind her. The two crossed, where Hypno was standing, looking sour. Meanwhile, Froslass was a blue and white blur floating everywhere. Mew floated down, grinning.

"Interesting turn around! Well, Froslass gets automatic immunity this time around...not!"

"What?" asked Gardevoir, looking horrified.

"Froslass never crossed the finish line! She crashed right past it, and then Hypno got to it first!"

"What?" exclaimed Hypno. "Er...I mean...ha! I knew that."

"Yeah right," muttered Banette, limping over to Gardevoir.

"So...how long do we wait to see which idiot's automatically eliminated?" asked Bronzong.

"Oh, well the thing is...we already have our eliminated contestant! It's you!" said Mew.

Bronzong stared. "What."

"I said that the LAST one to cross the finish line with an egg is the one who's out. Banette and Hitmonlee never got an egg, and Wooper and Diglett are a TWO, not a one...and Wooper passed out in the middle of the ocean anyway! So, by technicality...YEAH! You're out, bell brain!"

"That's ridiculous, you're basing this off of random conditions!" shouted Bronzong.

"Every challenge is FULL of random conditions," said Mew, grinning. "Besides, these automatic eliminations really SPICE UP the competition."

"You lying snake, this is ridiculous!" snapped Bronzong.

"Too bad! Get your things and GET OUT!"

**000**

**"I can't believe it! What luck!" said Hypno, cackling.**

**000**

**"No...he...he shouldn't be leaving! I should be!" said Gardevoir.**

**000**

**"This is stupid and I hate it," growled Bronzong. "Regardless, I hope...well, I don't hope...but if Gardevoir doesn't win this now that I've ACCIDENTALLY taken the fall for her, I'll be severely disappointed. Mew must be having a party in his head right now."**

**000**

**"I'm having a party in my head right now!" said Mew. He looked out the window behind him. He was face to face with Celebi. "PARTY'S OVER WE'RE LEAVING NOW. FIRE UP THE ENGINES!"**

**000**

Bronzong quietly floated down the hall of the plane, before he was faced with Gardevoir, Banette at her side.

"What?"

"You saved me...you sacrificed your spot in the competition for me," said Gardevoir.

"Don't act like I did it on purpose," snapped Bronzong, glaring at her. "I didn't do it for you, and I'm already regretting that decision. Now get out of my way."

"Wait!" said Gardevoir. "You said you knew something about Hypno. How he was a bad person or something?"

"If you think he's bad, then he's bad," said Bronzong, shrugging. "It's not my problem anymore."

"Can't you at least give us a hint?" growled Banette in frustration.

Bronzong sighed, before giving them a hard look. "Hypno lied about not bringing his pendulum. He hypnotized Dragonite, Gabite, and Charmeleon before he got rid of them all, one by one. Charmeleon and Alakazam had a brief alliance, so when Hypno got to Charmeleon, he got information on Alakazam. Alakazam, on the other hand, was right about Hypno all along."

"Damnit, I knew we shouldn't have voted him," groaned Banette.

"To be fair, you made a good decision- Alakazam probably could've beaten us all in the long run, but Hypno has some sort of dirt on him I guess, judging by their fight. Hypno has been using his pendulum to tip the scales, and he's using it to get votes on his side during some of the eliminations. He hypnotizes an opponent, tells them who to vote for, and once they vote, they forget whatever happens and go back to normal."

"How do you know all of this?" asked Gardevoir in amazement.

"You're not the only one who's keeping an eye on him. I've always been lurking around. Point is, get his pendulum or make his hypnotism useless, and it's goodbye to Hypno."

"...where's the pendulum, then? Is it hidden on the plane?" asked Banette.

"Are you daft?" snapped Bronzong. "He probably keeps it hidden on him at all times. Regardless, I have to go now, or Mew's going to push me out, and I want to spare myself the humiliation. Can I leave now?"

"...Bronzong...say whatever you want, but I still consider you a friend," said Gardevoir. Bronzong scoffed and floated past her.

"Thank you."

Bronzong froze, and glanced back at the two of them, before scoffing.

"Meh. Good luck."

**000**

**"I don't care who wins," said Bronzong. "But if I have to pick anyone...I guess I'll pick those two. I shouldn't have lost. But I guess friendship pays a price-"**

**He stopped himself. "I didn't say that. Turn the camera off."**

**000**

Little did they know, someone else was listening in on the conversation. Hypno chuckled and sauntered away from the two members of Team Storm.

"You won't get me so easily. I know how to strike a weak point, too. If I remove Gardevoir, Froslass and Banette will crumble along with her. And then I only have to deal with Hitmonlee and the two stooges."

Hypno raised his pendulum. "Tipping the scales, eh? Gardevoir won't see THIS one coming."

**000**

Wooper pulled his head away from the vent, looking scared as he scampered away from the opening and back to Diglett, who was in a different section.

"Diglett! You'll never guess what I overheard from Bronzong, Gardevoir, and Banette! Hypno's got a pendulum and he's been hypnotizing people! Tipping the scales! It's crazy!"

"What?" asked Diglett, popping out of the dirt. "Are you sure?"

"Positive! What do we do?"

"...uh...well...I don't know! But we need to get Hypno out! AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"

"YES!" screamed Wooper, leaping and banging his head on the roof of the vent. He tottered on the spot before falling backwards out of the vent.

"Are you okay?" yelled Diglett.

"TOMORROW! WE'LL WORK ON STRATEGY TOMORROW! BET YOUR BOTTOM...DOLLAR...OW..."

Diglett sighed. "It looks like I'm stuck up here."

**000**

There. Finally updated. So yes, keep looking in the reviews section, I'll post updates on how the next chapters are doing as far as being written.

Bronzong is out. Everyone thought he'd be voted out, but Mew had (and has) other plans.

Hypno's evil, Gardevoir and Banette are on the level, Froslass is a chocoholic, and Wooper and Diglett are...well, Wooper and Diglett. They're flying under the radar...or in the vent.

No, Bronzong did NOT know he would be automatically eliminated. Crunching that theory right now. But I like his speech to Gardevoir- not all of the darker contestants are like Cacturne and Alakazam with sad backstories. Some people are just bad- either because they enjoy it, like Hypno, or because they don't care, like Bronzong. It's a true fact, and I feel like people were looking for a reason to pity Bronzong- spoilers, there really isn't one.

Anyways, automatic eliminations have been happening a lot this season, and I suppose I'll assure you now- the rest of the eliminations for this season are being based around automatic elimination. There are specific reasons, but while the old Pokemon Island was focused more on plotting and voting people out, this one is more of racing for the finish- it's based more on skill than alliances.

Next Episode: Mew announces a new plan and a new challenge, and many of the contestants are going to have to test their luck to move on. Hypno has a new plan to wipe out the competition by focusing on his primary objective. Another contestant attempts to get close to stop him. One contestant manages to irk off everyone even more, and in the end, one contestant just doesn't perform as well as the others and goes home.

Bronzong: I still don't care.


	33. Game Cornered

And it's time for another chapter. So blargh, here we go.

Be warned, there are many changes in this chapter.

A. The challenges are all automatic elimination now.

B. For temporary reasons the songs are stopping. They will be back! (The reasons are both personal and relating to plot, and songs are what slow me down 10x percent of the time).

**000**

"So how the heck are we supposed to do this?" asked Banette.

"If I knew the answer to that, we wouldn't be trying to figure this out," said Gardevoir, shaking her head.

"Well, you know what Bronzong said! Get the pendulum, and then you get Hypno! We need to find where he's stashing it and swipe it from him," said Banette.

Froslass sighed and shook her head. "Banette, you and I have searched this entire plane high and low, and we still can't find it. Bronzong was probably right- it's on his person at all times."

"...do you think he knows we're onto him?" asked Banette.

"Probably, to a degree. He already knows I don't trust him," sighed Gardevoir, tapping her hand against her head. "This is going to be difficult. I just wish Bronzong had given us more to work with."

"Gardevoir, don't tell me you MISS him. You heard what he said- he doesn't regret a single thing he did," said Froslass sternly.

"I don't miss him," said Gardevoir. "But you have to admit, it's a lot less...comfortable without him. There was always something comforting about Bronzong lurking around the plane...even if he was scheming to get us all out in the shadows."

"You didn't feel that way about Weavile," pointed out Banette.

"She's a different breed, and I was eliminated before her," said Gardevoir. "This plane has gotten a lot quieter. Is this how you felt last season?"

"Eh...to a degree. I still had Houndoom and Cacturne."

"I wonder what Cacturne would do in this situation...," muttered Gardevoir, rubbing her temples in thought. "He'd find a way to avoid being taken out."

Banette laughed. "Don't try and think like Cacturne, Gardevoir. You and him are also a different breed."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Gardevoir, almost offended.

"Cacturne doesn't care if he wins or lose. He had a lot of opportunities to win the game and tossed them all away. Remember that one time where he almost got eliminated, but I saved him at the last second? He was content with being gone. But you, on the other hand, want to beat Hypno. Which is why you're different."

"I still don't get what you're saying," said Gardevoir.

"Likewise," chimed in Froslass.

Banette snickered and looked at Gardevoir with a grin.

"Cacturne never wanted to beat Weavile. He wanted her off the island, but he didn't actively try to eliminate her. He beat Weavile by not trying to beat her."

"So you're saying...I shouldn't try and beat Hypno?" asked Gardevoir. "That's insane! He'll eliminate us all if we don't do something about him."

"You should try and beat him, and do it in your own way," said Froslass, understanding what Banette was saying now. "But he's trying to say that in order to do so, you can't go to him. Let Hypno come to you."

"He can't hypnotize us unless he comes to us," said Banette.

Gardevoir closed her eyes in thought, before they opened wide. "Let him come to me...wait a minute...that's it!"

"You have a plan?"

"Listen closely..."

**000**

**"The plan is simple, actually. One of us confronts Hypno as bait, and then when he takes out the pendulum, we get it from him and it's game over!" said Gardevoir triumphantly.**

**000**

**"Alright!" said Banette, grinning. "I'm the bait for Hypno, and then Froslass and Gardevoir are gonna nab him. I forgot about safety in numbers. Weavile was easy pickings once her brigade was gone, and Hypno's all alone now."**

**000**

Banette chuckled and walked out of the confessional. From behind a nearby box emerged Hypno, who was smirking cleverly.

"Taking my pendulum by outnumbering me? Oh, you'll find that the tables have turned by that point."

**000**

"We need a plan, Wooper," said Diglett.

"Why, drifting around with no ideas has been working pretty well for us so far," said Wooper cheerfully.

"Right, but we're getting down to bare bones here," said Diglett. "Gardevoir's gang outnumbers us by one, Hypno's evil, and then...well, Hitmonlee isn't really a threat, but you get the idea! We're vulnerable right now!"

"I disagree, everyone's busy worrying about their own problems," said Wooper.

"They might turn on us soon though!" said Diglett. "Aren't you even a little worried?"

"Nah, they're not gonna get us! We have one advantage they sorely lack!"

"What's that?"

"THE VENT!" shouted Wooper.

Diglett gave him a deadpan look.

"How is the VENT going to save us?"

"Dude, if anyone tries to hypnotize or attack us, we go in the vent. No one else can follow us or fit in there!"

"...okay, Diglett, but assuming we barricade ourselves in the vent, we'll have to come out eventually. We'll need food!" said Diglett, trying to remain patient.

"No we don't. Trust me."

"What makes you say that?"

Wooper gave him a clever smirk. "Wait until you see what I'VE been doing all season."

**000**

**Diglett gave a strange look to the camera. "I am scared and intrigued."**

**000**

But before Diglett could see what Wooper was planning, Mew's loud voice rang out over the intercom.

"Campers, we're pulling in for a landing. Veilstone City is our next stop, so you'd better get ready."

"What, you've stopped dumping us out?" asked Banette.

"Half of you can float, it's no fun anymore," whined the host.

**000**

"Welcome to Veilstone City!" said Mew, waving his arms in a grandiose fashion that didn't suit the stony, grubby town they were all standing in. Large buildings covered the area, with a space center looming on a hill in the distance. Various shops and homes were scattered around. It was a big town- not as crazy as Goldenrod City, but still very large. Everyone looked around, before Banette piped up.

"Are we going to have to do stuff with rocks?"

"No! First, you all have to find your bags hidden around the city! Then, once you find them, you'll have to take them to the Games Center in the center of this town!"

"We're going to the casino?" asked Banette, grinning. Hypno also smirked.

"I'm not spoiling the surprise...but first, you have to find your bags. They're all in colors- Froslass is white, Gardevoir is green, Hypno is yellow, Banette is grey, Hitmonlee is brown, Wooper is blue, and Diglett is red. Any questions so far?"

"It seems straightforward- find a bag in the city," said Gardevoir.

"That's pretty much the only thing in the first part of the challenge...but then again, I've got more tricks up my sleeve," said Mew, snickering. "And speaking of tricks, I've got a special announcement."

"Oh come on, what more can he add?" whispered Froslass.

"Last season was filled with alliances and plots...and while we've had our fair share of plots this time around...I'm kind of disappointed. However, at the same time, I'm relieved because there are a few alliances left."

"...so?" asked Banette.

"Well, the problem with alliances is that people work together to dominate the game...so...I'm sick of that! I'm breaking you all down!"

"And HOW are you going to do that?" asked Gardevoir.

"Because from this point on, all of the challenges will feature an AUTOMATIC elimination at the end for those who don't compete up to par with the others! You can keep your friends, but now you're competing with them!"

**000**

**"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" screeched Banette.**

**000**

**"Oh my god...now we can't even vote out Hypno!" said Gardevoir, cursing loudly. "He has to be automatically eliminated. UGH!"**

**"Hahahaha...oh this is RICH!" laughed Hypno. "MAGNIFICENT!"**

**000**

**"Well, I guess we're about to throw in the towel," moaned Diglett. "We don't get voted off, but we're WAY less fit than the others!"**

**000**

"So now that I've dropped that little bomb on you guys, enjoy completing the challenge! Oh right...and well...uh...there's another new twist," muttered Mew, grunting. "No singing this challenge. No singing for uh...a little while."

Gardevoir cocked a brow. "Why is that? You LOVE making us sing. There's a twist. There is absolutely no way that you would make us stop singing unless there was a twist involved."

"Or lawsuits," said Banette. Mewtwo and Mew both cringed at the word.

"For certain...reasons...we have been receiving negative reception about the singing on the show...so...for now, you're safe," mumbled Mew.

**000**

**"HITMONLEE!" snapped Mew. "I can't post songs if he sings in them. He gets huge negative reception every time he TRIES to hit a note. Ugh...I need to get him off the show...SOON. REALLY SOON."**

**000**

"Yeah, so just enjoy that little break. You'll be back to singing soon enough!" growled Mew angrily.

Everyone just exchanged nervous glances.

"WELL GO ON, GET MOVING!"

Everyone began to run off, but Banette noticed Mewtwo standing oddly. Growling, the puppet stomped over to him.

"Give me the bag."

"No." Mewtwo didn't even try to deny the fact that he was holding Banette's bag. But he wasn't giving it up easily.

"Seriously? You're trying THIS hard to cut me out of a ton of money?" snapped Banette. "Quite frankly...I'm getting bored of this schtick. You're grumpy, I mock you, and later on, you mock me, I get mad, and we have a few laughs and go back to our lives. But now it's just tedious- it's no fun anymore. Now give me the bag."

Mewtwo stopped, looking a bit crestfallen, before handing Banette the bag. Banette immediately grinned and smacked him before running off.

"It's THAT easy? Seriously? Still the lamebrain I remember, Mewtwo!"

**000**

**Mewtwo rubbed his nose. "I'll KILL him."**

**"ONE DAY."**

**000**

Banette went to the center of the down, only to see Mew waiting by the Game Center. Banette cocked a brow before walking forward, folding his arms.

"Congratulations, Banette, you get to move on to part two!" said Mew.

"Okay...I'll bite- I'm guessing it has something to do with the casino. What's going on, Mew?"

"See the bag you found? It has 1000 starter coins. You have to multiply that amount by 100 times to 'buy' your way into the final six. You make money by playing the slots and other and games around. You guys are going to have to get enough to buy yourself immunity. Also, if you get through the challenge first, you get an advantage in the next episode."

"One question...what if you lose EVERY time?" asked Banette. "What happens when you lose all of your money?"

"You can get your 1000 starting coins back. But you're gonna be wasting a LOT of time losing your money. Speaking of wasting time, you MIGHT want to get started."

Banette grabbed his bag and ran in, before stopping at the door.

"...Hitmonlee is the reason for the song ban, isn't he?" asked Banette.

"...yeeeeeeeeep," said Mew.

"I'll make you a deal," said Banette. "I'll knock Hitmonlee out, if you keep the Mewtwo gun off my back."

Mew thought for a moment. Technically, Banette could screw over Hitmonlee WITHOUT Mew's direct help. And Mewtwo wasn't supposed to interfere with the game, but Mew had always turned his eyes away from the problem. He wasn't breaking any part of his contract by agreeing to this.

"Deal." Mew held out his hand.

"Wait, wait, wait...I want one more piece of information."

Mew glared, before folding his arms.

**000**

**Banette grinned, his zipper glinting in the confessional. "Ohohohohohoho BOY."**

**000**

Hitmonlee was bouncing around the city, frantically searching for his bag. He stopped, before looking at a building in the distance...AHA! It was hanging from the top! Hitmonlee began to run towards it before Wooper and Diglett crashed into him and knocked him over before swerving away.

"Wooper, you just hit Hitmonlee!" shouted Diglett in distress.

"You want to steer with no arms, you can do it!" yelped Wooper. "Have you found your bag yet?"

"Nope!" said Diglett, glancing at Wooper's bag beside him. Wooper's bag had been under a rock and Diglett had oh so kindly dug to get it. They still needed to locate Diglett's bag though. As they rounded a corner, they noticed Hypno slipping into the casino next. Wooper groaned.

"Already? How is he so fast?"

**000**

**"I mean it's not like I could hypnotize Hitmonlee or anything,"muttered Hypno, rolling his eyes.**

**000**

Gardevoir picked up her bag, grinning at the bag which she had found in a store window. "Yes! Gotcha!"

"Lucky you," muttered Froslass. They had been searching for ten minutes, and so far, her own bag hadn't been seen at all. Banette, Wooper, Diglett, and Hypno were already through. Now Gardevoir was onto the next part as well. Froslass groaned. She was stuck competing against Hitmonlee. Well, at the very least, that was a guaranteed win.

Gardevoir took her case and went to the Game Center, before stepping inside. She was shocked. The popular attraction of Veilstone City was completely deserted, other than her fellow competitors. Banette was busy yanking the slots like crazy, while Hypno was busy trying to rig the roulette (although with Mewtwo watching him, it wasn't easy). Diglett and Wooper were bother struggling to get their coins in the machine.

"Welcome, Gardevoir, to part two! Open your bag and check out what I gave you!" said Mew, grinning.

Gardevoir opened her bag, before groaning. "Game coins? Why not real money?"

"No real money until you win the game," said Mew sternly. "Anyways, there's 1000 coins in there. You have to make 100,000 by playing the games here to BUY a spot in the top six!"

"But they got a head start on me!" said Gardevoir. "That's not fair."

"Find your bag faster and you don't have these problems," said Hypno, grinning at her as he pulled some coins from his machine. Gardevoir threw him a scathing look.

"Regardless, just play and hope to win. The skill portion is over, now it's all about luck! Any questions?"

"What if I run out of coins?" asked Gardevoir, curiously.

"Then you're really unlucky, but if you lose all your coins, I'll spot you another 1000. Okay?"

"Okay-" said Gardevoir, but she was cut off by a loud cry of delight. Banette punched the air, throwing his coins into a coin counter, grinning loudly.

"99...100...101...102...103,000 coins! I'm in the top six, baby!" he cried.

"Damn," muttered Mewtwo.

"Oh god, I need to get started!" said Gardevoir, going to a machine. Mew put a coin counter beside her.

"Use that to keep track of your score, sweetheart. We don't want you to lose track of your coins."

"Shut up and let me play," muttered Gardevoir.

"Don't get so tense, I had a huge head start," said Banette, sitting beside her.

"I'm not worried about the challenge, I'm just annoyed that there's no possible way to get Hypno out," muttered Gardevoir.

"Because of automatic elimination?"

She shook her head. "Even if the elimination is automatic, it's usually caused by poor challenge performance. If I could mess him up in a challenge, that's one thing, but this? This is lucky. And I hate luck."

**000**

**Gardevoir sighed. "Luck is a concept I never liked. I love card games, but when everyone wants to play stupid guessing games? Count me out. And when it comes to casino games, I prefer games like blackjack where I can count cards."**

**She looked up, before giving a horrified look. "Not that I do it! Crap...now how am I going to get back into a casino..."**

**000**

**"Final six, final six, ba bam, baby!" said Banette, dancing around in the confessional.**

**000**

**"HOW DO I DO THIS WITHOUT HANDS," cried Diglett.**

**000**

Eventually, Hitmonlee and Froslass arrived and joined the rest in their frenzied attempt to make their way into the final six. Banette frowned in annoyance at the fact that there was no real way to screw Hitmonlee over. Sure, stealing his coins would've worked, but as he was already in the final six, there was no real reason to do so. It was pointless, and he'd definitely get busted on it. But maybe the gavel would swing and knock the kicking Pokemon out.

At this rate, however, it was obvious who was safe. Hypno and Wooper had nearly reached the hundred mark. Gardevoir was in the middle of the pack, poor Diglett was still struggling to get a coin in with his head. Poor guy couldn't get Wooper's help until the other Pokemon was done with his machine.

Either way, Banette was hoping Gardevoir would get done soon. He had some important information for her regarding-

DING!

Everyone looked up in horror at the familiar sound, before they realized it was a slot machine spitting out winnings. Hypno smirked at everyone else.

"Exactly 100,000 coins. It appears I've made it past this trial as well."

"Yeah, but you won't be here much longer," muttered Banette in annoyance. Hypno handed Mew his winnings and then took a seat beside the puppet, looking proud. Banette immediately shifted several seats away. Hypno feigned a look of hurt, before scoffing and folding his arms, eager to see who his competitors in the next round would be.

More time passed, and then Wooper finally hit his final few coins to make himself the third member of the top 6. He did a giddy dance of joy before sitting on the sidelines, for Mew had stated that helping Diglett in this challenge was forbidden. Diglett, of course, was not amused.

Gardevoir began to hit her stride, winning on almost every other slot, while Hitmonlee spun the roulette, trying to win big. Froslass wasn't getting so lucky, remaining in the 20,000s, while everyone but Diglett was at least in the 50,000s.

Diglett grumbled before letting a cry of frustration, whacking coins with his head trying to knock one in the slot. This went on for about 3 minutes before one of them finally got in.

"FINALLY!" shouted Diglett.

"Oh, please, as if one coin will make a difference," said Hypno dryly. His eyes then widened.

Diglett, with a single coin, had hit the jackpot. Coins flew out of the machine and started to fill his wheelbarrow. He let out a cry of delight.

"Wow, I...I think I won! I think I'm in the final six!" said Diglett, as coins began to fly out more and more. Eventually they started hitting him in the face.

"Ow...wait...stop...I...ow! Mew, make it stop!"

"This is beautiful, why would I stop it?" said Mew, laughing along with Hitmonlee and Hypno.

"Ow...ow! At least...ow! I can buy...ow! A bunch of things with...OOOH! These coins!"

**000**

**"Uh, about the coins. They're not traditional Game coins. They're uh...Mew coins," said Mew. He held up a coin which had his grinning face on it. "They SHOULD be worth a fortune, but to the actually Game Corner, completely worthless! What's up with that? But still, Diglett's puffy, bruised face when he finds out will be HILARIOUS."**

**000**

And then there were three remaining. Gardevoir, Froslass, and Hitmonlee where all frantically rolling the slots. The sounds of machines whirring filled the Game Corner while the four safe contestants watched. Banette frowned, glancing at Hypno, who had a smug smile on his face. There was a two out of three chance that another member of Team Storm was going home this time.

But then, in a few more minutes, that percentage was cut down to fifty. Gardevoir let out a huge sigh of relief as she won huge, bumping her total coins up to 120,000- plenty to get her through to the final six. Shaking her head, she got out of her seat, while Mew grinned.

"It seems the femme fatale of the season is staying for another round!"

"I'm more than just a pretty face, Mew," said Gardevoir, shaking her head.

Hypno nodded, and added. "But not much more."

Gardevoir whipped her head to glare at him, and he gave her a smug smirk. She was livid and about to go over to smack him on the face, but Banette grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Not yet, hon, we'll deal with him later."

Gardevoir growled but relented, folding her arms. "Fine, but you'd better have an excuse for stopping me."

Banette gave her a clever smile and lowered his voice. "Better than an excuse- I've got information. About Hypno."

Gardevoir turned to him, before stepping closer. Froslass and Hitmonlee were still locked in their duel to get to the finish, and Hypno's attention was currently focused on them. "Alright then, Banette. What have you got?"

"Pendulum. Hypno wears it as a necklace. He'll only take it out when he's absolutely sure he can pull it off."

"Alright...so we use you as the bait-"

"It's not that simple. Mew gave me another tidbit- he went in the files."

"...the...what?"

"He got one of his hypnotized lackeys to get him some of the files on us from Mew and Mewtwo's section of the plane. He's got info on some of us. Luckily for us, you're not one of them. But he knows about me, and I can't be the bait."

"Who does he have information on?" asked Gardevoir.

"Only me. He looked at Alakazam, Weavile, Cacturne, and a few others, but he apparently didn't deem you a threat."

"Of course he didn't...but that means he'll know about the trap we were springing...he knows you have Insomnia and-"

"Can't be hypnotized," finished Banette.

"...alright, we'll have to go crazy...I'll be the bait, and when he starts to get me, you attack!"

"Won't he see it coming?"

"I doubt it. He probably doesn't think we're that stupid."

**000**

**"Stupid enough to talk about it in public, however? Definitely," said Hypno, laughing.**

**000**

Froslass was smiling as she hit the 85,000 mark. She could do this! She could win! Hitmonlee was only in the 60,000s. Froslass won another few thousands, before smiling at her team and flashing them a thumbs up.

"Sorry, Hitmonlee, but I think I've won."

Hitmonlee looked frantic, before letting out a loud cry and smashing his slot machine with his foot. There was a loud clank and a sputtering noise before coins started to flow out of the machine, piling up quickly as he shoveled them into the machine. In a matter of seconds, he reached 100,000.

Everyone stared dumbfounded.

"Is that...fair?" asked Wooper.

"...there's technically no rule against it," said Hypno, shrugging.

"...unfortunately...Hypno is...correct...Hitmonlee breaking the slot machine is fair, and he takes the last spot in the final six," mumbled Mew unhappily. Damn.

Froslass was in shock. "You mean I'm out!? But he cheated!"

"Froslass, final lesson about Total Pokemon...Mew loves cheating and twists," said Banette, groaning and smacking his head.

Mew shook himself off and brightened up with his usual flair.

"Well, what a TWIST! Hitmonlee, the normally dim kicking fiend, has exploited a loophole to win the challenge! Which means...Froslass is last in line for a spot in the final six, and is ELIMINATED!"

"You already said that!" said Diglett.

"Shut up, Diglett!" said Mew, his eye twitching. "Hitmonlee, you're in. Froslass, the rich girl, is out in a COIN BASED CHALLENGE! How ironic!"

"Are you kidding me?" asked Froslass, grumbling, more annoyed than upset.

**000**

**"Okay, yeah, I want Gardevoir and Banette to win if anyone," muttered Froslass. "They were the greatest guides I could've had, along with Gengar, who I FINALLY get to see again...but...I'm still suspicious. Hitmonlee, breaking a machine and using a loophole to win? That's just weird...Hitmonlee has never been that...smart..."**

**000**

**"Hitmonlee may not be clever enough to read between the lines of the challenge, but I am," said Hypno, smirking.**

**000**

**"It was Hypno," spat Banette. "I don't know how, but it's Hypno. Damn! He has Hitmonlee on his side. Gonna be harder to take out BOTH of them now."**

**000**

The remaining campers got on the plane, while Froslass unhappily watched from the ground. As the plane engine started up, Mew opened a window, grinning down at the eliminated ghost.

"Well, Froslass, you're lucky that we can just leave you here rather than pushing you off the plane- besides, you could just float down which is no fun at all for me. So, have fun! Any last words?" asked Mew, chuckling.

Froslass growled and clenched her fists, before pointing up at Hypno. "Take. Him. Down."

"No one's going to be doing that," said Hypno, smugly. "Whatever happened to the newcomers sticking together, Froslass-?"

He was cut off when a Shadow Ball hit him in the face. Wooper and Banette grinned. Froslass gave them a small smile and a thumbs up as she turned to float away.

"I'm sorry, Froslass!" yelled Gardevoir. "Good luck!"

"Tell Gengar I said hi and if you see Missy...uh...I don't know!" shouted Banette.

"I love you!" yelled Wooper.

There was a record scratch.

"What," said Banette.

"What?" said Gardevoir.

"Whaaat?" yelled Froslass in the distance.

"...as a friend!"

"Ooooooh...bye Wooper, bye Diglett!" said Froslass, waving as she floated away.

"...nice save," muttered Banette.

"Alright, campers, let's get back up in the air."

**000**

**"Y'know, I think Froslass won in a way...she got her life back together and a good boyfriend, and a bunch of friends who appreciate her," said Gardevoir. "Good for her! But I still have one last newcomer to take down."**

**000**

Banette was walking past Gardevoir, before patting her on the shoulder. "Hey, it wasn't your fault."

Gardevoir turned to him, angrily lifting him off of her shoulder telekinetically and hurling him away. "Leave me alone, Banette! I'm not in the mood for comforting! I want to take him OUT already!"

"Hey!" snapped Banette, swinging a Shadow Claw at her, but Gardevoir managed to dodge. Banette growled but let her go. She was probably just touchy from losing Froslass to Hypno- he couldn't really blame her.

Gardevoir stomped out of Winner's Class and into one of the many plane hallways, only to bump into someone who was already there. Hypno smiled down at her.

"Good evening, madam," said Hypno, chuckling. "I believe you were looking for...this?"

Hypno whipped out his pendulum, and as Gardevoir was about to cry out, he grabbed her head and covered her mouth, holding her in place while swinging the pendulum back and forth in front of her eyes. Gardevoir struggled and tried to resist, before her eyes drooped and eventually closed. Hypno chuckle and released her.

"You will now obey my every move until you are eliminated from the game. Understand?"

Hypno snapped his fingers, and Gardevoir woke up, giving him a blank stare.

"Excellent...," said Hypno, chuckling malevolently. "This is why I deemed you to not be a threat this entire game- one little look at my necklace, and you're MINE."

Gardevoir nodded.

"Now the first order of business...hmmmm...," said Hypno.

But just as he was about to give an order, Gardevoir charged up a Shadow Ball and hit him backwards, against the wall. Hypno let out a gasp of pain and shock, but most importantly, he lost something. His pendulum slipped from his grasp, and Gardevoir smirked as she grabbed and it put it around her neck. Hypno's eyes widened in horror.

"What!?"

"You just got crippled," said Gardevoir, fingering the object around her neck.

"This is impossible! How did you manage to avoid hypnosis!? This can't be happening!" ranted Hypno.

"You miscalculated. You didn't look into my file apparently- let me guess. Because you thought that after Cacturne got eliminated, I would be so depressed that I'd jump off the plane myself? Or is it because I'm a girl?"

"It's because you're an idiot," growled Hypno.

"But I'm an idiot with your pendulum. And we beat you at your own game. Banette got a tip off from Mew that you went into the files, so we knew that our original plan this morning wouldn't work. To ensure it wouldn't work, you eliminated Froslass while you could. But Banette and I still planned to stop you, which is why we staged a conversation while we knew you were listening."

"Staged!?" snapped Hypno.

"Yeah...just like this was," said Banette, stepping into the hallway, grinning at Gardevoir and Hypno nonchalantly.

"Since you didn't look in my file, I figured you wouldn't know that I have the Trace ability- the ability to copy my opponent's ability. Which means that the moment you tried to hypnotize me, you couldn't put me to sleep- because your ability is Insomnia, Hypno."

"...that means nothing!" snapped Hypno.

"It doesn't- because just to be sure, me and Banette traded a few blows before we came in. And I traced HIS insomnia instead of yours, just to be safe. Anyways, now I'm immune to your hypnosis, but so is everyone else- without this pendulum, you're powerless!"

Hypno glared at her, teeth bared and eyes wild. It was a bit spooky- the refined, charming newcomer who had stepped off of the plane in the first episode looked like an enraged animal- he looked a lot less handsome, and Gardevoir had a half a mind he was going to attack. But he just leaned back and let out a bitter laugh. Gardevoir stared, a bit spooked.

"If you think hypnosis is the only trick in my hands, you've got another thing coming!" said Hypno, grinning at Gardevoir.

Gardevoir frowned, and folded her arms. "No...I don't think it is. I'm sure you have plenty of vile things in your head that you plan to do. But you won't be using THIS anymore."

"You still can't eliminate me," said Hypno, shaking his head and laughing. "Didn't you hear Mew? The challenges are automatic eliminations. You can't vote me off."

"No...we can't...but you're very outnumbered right now," said Gardevoir, smiling back. "I don't think you have enough tricks to get you to the million dollars, though. Come on Banette, let's go."

Banette smirked and followed Gardevoir as they went back into winner's class. Hypno watched them go before his smile faded. His eyes burned and he clenched a fist, rushing to the confessional bathroom.

**000**

**"DAMN HER TO HELL!" screeched Hypno, before punching the camera.**

**000**

**"We just managed to knock him down a peg...or several," muttered Gardevoir. "Now we just have to take him down all the way."**

**000**

"Wooper...how long have you been doing this?" asked Diglett, eyes wide.

Wooper smirked at the massive pile of food in the vent that had been stored up. Millions of snacks had been stored, and the mud fish had even managed to snatch one of the mini fridges from winning class. Diglett stared in awe. It was almost like a...

"Secret base, right?" said Wooper. "They can't kick us out if they can't GET us out! And we have enough food for a while- I've been stocking up since I cheered up after the fashion show! Luxio stole the mini fridge!"

"I figured it was something like that...but...what if Mew finds out? Or Mewtwo?"

"Uh...don't you know the reason I love this vent?" asked Wooper. "No cameras! They only have them on episode days and in the confessional! It's foolproof!"

"...Wooper, I think you're either insane or a genius," said Diglett, shaking his head.

"Porque no los dos?" asked Wooper, smiling.

"...what?"

"Nothing."

**000**

Sorry this took so long. I really have no excuse.

Yeah, so Froslass gets the boot. No offense, but did you REALLY think I'd make the RICH GIRL win even more money? Maybe as a clever ruse, sure, but even so, Froslass doesn't seem like a winner to me. Everyone was predicting a sugar Froslass downfall, but I decided Hypno making a power play worked better.

Fun Fact: Froslass was going to originally be bipolar, with a stoic, calm personality, and the sugary, wild one. In addition, one of her halves was going to like Gengar, and the other was going to like Banette (and cause the break up with Mismagius). I changed her to a rich girl because I found that Gardevoir, Mismagius, and Banette worked better than a newcomer that was made just to cause problems (Arcanine, I'm scowling at you). In addition, Gengar was going to have issues with each side of Froslass, but I decided to have Gengar jump through hoops trying to impress her.

And on the subject of newcomers, how about Hypno? Originally, Banette was going to make the Insomnia play, but I figured Gardevoir would be much less expected. Either way, Hypno has Hitmonlee, but no pendulum. The question is, can he and his puppet take down Gardevoir and hers?

And then there's Wooper and Diglett. Which of these duos will make it to the end?

Anyways, uh, next episode thingy time:

Next Episode: There's no turning back this time...well, okay, there's a lot of turning back. Yet another cave challenge forces each contestant to travel alone and rely on their own wits. One challenger tries to maintain composure, but is being worn down from all of the stress. Another contestant is left behind as well. And in the end, an insane twist occurs that is so bizarre, not even Mew sees it coming!

Froslass: If you're still around, I'd enjoy it if you reviewed this tale.


	34. We Can't Turnback Now

Well it's time for the next chapter! Let's see how the contestants fare against the dark, mysterious, Turnback Cave!

The chapters are getting shorter and shorter, but we'll make it to the end.

**000**

"It's gotten quiet here," said Banette, glancing around the near empty winner's section of the plane.

Gardevoir could only nod. "Six of us are left. And half of us don't even spend time in this section."

It was true. Wooper and Diglett were often nowhere to be found, although everyone could hear faint scrabblings in the vent from time to time, which they could only assume was Wooper. As for Gardevoir and Banette, they hung around in Winner's Class by themselves. Occasionally, Hitmonlee and Hypno would pass through. The latter was currently sitting on his own, eating breakfast. He occasionally locked eyes with Gardevoir, and everytime, his eye would twitch. Gardevoir gave a small smile each time she saw it.

She had definitely hit him hard.

**000**

**"Final six, here I am, and let's just say I sunk Hypno's battleship," said Gardevoir. She folded her arms and smiled proudly. "I'm not as easy to take down as you thought, huh?"**

**000**

**"My dear, you made a very nasty mistake," said Hypno icily. "I won't be bested by some upstart little girl and her puppet sidekick."**

**000**

There was a clanging noise above and suddenly, Wooper fell from the vent, landing on the ground with a loud THUMP. He sat up and shook his head, only to see he was being stared at by Gardevoir and Banette.

"...what?"

"Y'know, he's got a point, we shouldn't be surprised anymore," said Banette. "Why are you hiding up there, anyway? We don't bite."

"Hypno might," pointed out Wooper. "Besides, it's actually pretty cozy up there. We managed to snag some pillows and a minifridge to keep things cool up there!"

"...how is the mini fridge even running?" asked Gardevoir.

"Battery powered. But I find it funny how that's the first thing you ask!" said Wooper.

Gardevoir gave him a smile. "You, Luxio, and Piloswine always were a little goofy. Diglett too, to a lesser extent."

"We try."

"...listen, Wooper...be careful of Hypno...," said Gardevoir. "He's..."

"Not as nice as he seems. I know. Piloswine didn't like him too much. But he's not THAT dangerous, right?"

"I don't know how far he'll go to win, but I just wanted to let you know. Don't let him get too close to you."

"Got it!" said Wooper.

"Attention contestants!" blared Mew over the intercom. "We are pulling in for a landing now! Please get ready to exit the plane! Also, if anyone's seen the minifridges, PLEASE FESS UP."

Wooper glanced at Gardevoir and Banette. "Uh..."

"I won't tell if you won't," said Banette with a smirk.

**000**

**"Y'know, Hypno aside, Wooper and Diglett aren't bad company," said Banette. "Better than Weavile and Clefable in the last season. Ugh."**

**000**

"Welcome to Sendoff Spring!" said Mew, grinning at the remaining six campers, a scowling Mewtwo at his side. "So, fun little fact about Sendoff Spring, it's the secret lake of Sinnoh. And see that cave over on the other side?"

Mew jerked a finger over his shoulder. "That's Turnback Cave. A spooky, mysterious cave that's going to drive you NUTS!"

"Another cave challenge?" asked Banette. "What are we on, the fifth?"

"Not only that!" said Mew. "It's also a water and memory challenge! Let me explain. See those floats across the lake?"

Mew pointed to a bunch of rafts in the water. There were four in total. "You have to swim to a raft and answer a question. It has to be secretive or something not so simple. Think of this challenged as a harder quiz challenge. You get a question right, you go to the next raft. Once you hit all four rafts, you can enter Turnback Cave!"

"And then what?" said Hypno.

"Patience, big nose. After that, you have to fetch three items in the cave for me. A reaper's cloth, some stardust, and a rare bone. You'll find them throughout your adventures through the cave, and there's enough for everyone. You have to then bring all of them to me in the center of the cave. And before you ask, yes, you CAN steal them from your fellow competitors. The person who gets there first will win the challenge, and get an amazing prize of choosing a PLAYER to eliminate!"

Banette and Gardevoir looked up and grinned. Hypno looked livid. Wooper and Diglett exchanged a worried glance.

"That's right. You get through the maze with each item first, you get to pick the next player abandoned."

**000**

**"Win this game, and Hypno's gone," said Gardevoir. "Still, we have to be careful. Hypno's clever, and I have no idea what Hitmonlee will do, to be honest. That guy's REALLY hard to predict."**

**000**

"Any further questions?" asked Mew, grinning. He seemed pretty proud of this challenge. "No? Then you'd better start swimming!"

The contestants all ran forward, with Wooper blasting himself and Diglett through the water. Hypno smirked as he casually rode Hitmonlee to the first raft, with Gardevoir and Banette close behind.

**000**

**"The hardest part about this is that I have to answer twice as many questions to get Hitmonlee through the cave," muttered Hypno. "But once he's in there, all he has to do is collect things and give them to me. After that? Goodnight Banette."**

**000**

"First question- which contestant has a girlfriend outside of the competition!"

"Alakazam!" shouted Hitmonlee.

"That's...right...well, then again, he was eliminated first...," muttered Mew. "Go on ahead, Hitmonlee."

"How did he know?" asked Banette. "There's no way that dork would remember a fact like that."

"Hypno read the files...I bet you he's controlling him," muttered Gardevoir. "It would make total sense, after what happened with Froslass last time."

"Next question...Wooper's secret crush!"

"What!?" asked Wooper

"Froslass!" said Diglett quickly.

"Wait...really?" asked Gardevoir.

Wooper just grumbled and pushed Diglett's wheelbarrow ahead through the water. At least she wasn't actually HERE this time.

"At least she wasn't here this time!" said Diglett.

"But she can just watch the show...," said Gardevoir.

"Whatever! Next question!"

**000**

**Wooper slammed his head against the wall.**

**000**

The challenge was slightly difficult for everyone. Hypno stayed at square one, focusing on getting Hitmonlee through. The kicking fiend was already at the third challenge. Wooper caught up to Diglett and they were currently on square two. Gardevoir was on her way to float three, with Banette moving to two right now.

"Who's in a secret gang?"

"Honchkrow!" said Hitmonlee, nodding. He moved to the fourth float. Mew groaned. It was getting really annoying seeing Hitmonlee win.

Banette, Wooper, and Diglett all read the holographic question in front of them. "Mewtwo's greatest prank?"

"Dragonite. Shit stall. Down a hill. This isn't a secret anymore," muttered Banette.

"I know, but I just really enjoy the memory," said Mew, sighing dreamily. Then he perked up.

"Attention everyone it...appears that...Hitmonlee? Well, uh, Hitmonlee's in...the cave," said Mew. "Better...hurry up."

"He seems really upset about that for some reason," commented Wooper to Diglett as he pushed him out into the water. "Hang on! I'll answer this question in a minute."

"What is Piloswine's favorite type of poffin?" read Wooper, confused as heck. "Uh..."

**000**

**"He likes some better than others? It's hard to tell when he INHALES them," said Wooper.**

**000**

Before long, more and more secret questions were being answered, and Banette made it to the cave, second, with Hypno following him soon after. Gardevoir was panting, in both exhaustion and annoyance, at her question.

"I'm NOT giving out my measurements, Mew- keep this harassment up and I will SUE you," hissed Gardevoir.

Mew blanched. "NEW QUESTION THEN- UH- FAVORITE COLOR OF MINE?"

"Pink?"

"Correct!"

"I feel like he gave that to me," muttered Gardevoir. "Probably trying to avoid a nasty lawsuit- as if I can even HIRE a lawyer...although maybe after I win..."

She shook her head. "Focus, Gardevoir! You need to win this challenge first."

She began to swim, while Mew called out that Gardevoir was making her way into Turnback Cave.

Meanwhile...among the first evolutions...

"Who's the youngest contestant!?" asked Wooper. "How should I know that!?"

Diglett sighed and continued drifting through the water aimlessly.

**000**

Banette had moved through one tunnel...than a second...then a third. When he finally got through the third he glanced over and found a pedestal. Frowning, he took careful steps towards it, wary of it being a trap. As he got closer he noticed something on it...huh...was that...a REAPER CLOTH?

"Hello hello!" said Banette, smirking. "I've got one of the three items! Heck yeah!"

He wrapped it around himself, posing magnificently on the altar. "Behold mortals, Lord Banette, Conqueror of Worlds and Destroyer of Mewtwos has arrived. And he is this close to making another conquest! Muahahahahaha!"

He chuckled to himself, but quiet laughter could be heard over his own. Banette whipped around to see Gardevoir leaning next to the wall, shaking her head. Banette blushed.

"If you tell anyone-"

"I won't, I promise," said Gardevoir, chuckling. "You followed the exact same path as me?"

"Eh? I took three rights. How about you?"

Gardevoir gaped. "Two rights and a left..."

"...I guess this challenge isn't as straightforward as we've thought."

"Not at all, but when does Mew make it easy?" asked Gardevoir. "When you're playing baseball, you can't just let the ball always go by you. You have to take a chance and swing."

"You sound like Cacturne more and more," said Banette, eyes twinkling.

"I really hate it when you bring him up," said Gardevoir, sighing as she moved closer to him. "Especially since there's something you're not telling me about him. It's not like you to hide important secrets from me, Banette."

"I gave Cacturne my word," said Banette, frowning stubbornly.

"I can respect that, but I don't have to like it," pointed out Gardevoir.

"Look...let's say Cacturne didn't make the decision alone, okay?" said Banette, glancing around.

Gardevoir gaped. "What's that mean?"

"Figure it out. If I give you more information, he'll get mad, especially if it's on TV. Now go on. Let's move on."

Annoyed but satisfied for the moment, Gardevoir followed Banette through the next opening. But when she reached the other side, she was in for a shock- her friend was gone.

"Banette?"

**000**

**"This cave is seriously messed up or something," said Gardevoir, shaking her head. "But what did he mean by Cacturne not making the decision alone? Does he have...someone else?"**

**000**

**"I didn't get the chance to fully explain...well...as much as I intended to you. And buddy, if you see this, thank me for NOT cracking under pressure," said Banette, folding his arms defensively.**

**000**

Hypno groaned, waiting with a rare bone in his hand at the entrance of the cave. What was taking that damn Fighting Pokemon so long? The kicking fiend had a head start over all of the other Pokemon, but now that Hypno had to find him, there wasn't anything he could do but wait. Letting out a huff, he tried to think.

The pendulum was out. It would be a struggle to get anyone out. Thanks to the automatic elimination rule, he had a target on his back from four out of the six remaining campers. If he or his pawn could win, then Banette would be easily dealt with.

"I just need to win," Hypno murmured.

A loud cry announced the arrival of Wooper...alone. Hypno smiled cruelly. Perfect.

"Where's your friend?"

"I pushed Diglett through a cave door, but he wasn't there when I got through!" yelled Wooper. "It sucks! Now I have to find him."

"...tell you what. I'll help you find him, but in return, if either of you win, you eliminate Banette," said Hypno, smiling.

Wooper cocked his head. "Why Banette? Gardevoir's the one who outwitted you."

Hypno grit his teeth. "Banette is planning on knocking you out of the way soon enough. He's a threat."

Wooper frowned at Hypno. "Obviously. We're all planning to win the game. Hypno, you're really bad at this whole villainy thing when I don't have insecurities to prey on, you know that?"

Hypno stared. He couldn't believe that the hyperactive...whatever he was, wasn't fooled by him. "Pardon?"

"You always aim for people's weaknesses- Alakazam's heritage, Weavile's love life, Dragonite's kindness. But I think that's because you can't take anyone who's truly comfortable with themselves on...because you're pretty insecure yourself," muttered Wooper, still staring Hypno in the eye.

Hypno shook himself. "I can take ANY of them on-"

"You tried with Gardevoir, and she beat you," said Wooper. "You dug your grave- now you got to try and not fall in on your own. Now I'm going to find Diglett. Piloswine warned me about you, and I'll believe him over a schemer like you any day."

With that, Wooper hopped away.

**000**

**"Where is my respect?" asked Hypno, eyes blazing. "No one believes me anymore? No one shows fear? What's going on!?"**

**000**

"Hello?" asked Diglett, by himself in the middle of a room.

**000**

Finally, Hitmonlee emerged, running straightforward. Hypno smirked and stood up before holding out his hand. Hitmonlee first dropped a Reaper's Cloth, but then he dropped a rare bone.

Hypno stared at the two identical bones in his hand, before sighing. Even hypnotized, he was useless.

"Where is your stardust?"

**000**

**Banette grinned, holding up a bag of stardust and winking at the screen.**

**000**

Gardevoir finally managed to grab her own first treasure, a bag of stardust, trying to memorize the pattern of rooms in her head.

"If I take the same path, I can get back here...I just need the other two items first," said Gardevoir.

She immediately returned to the entrance of the cave before taking the same path. But then she was confused. Diglett was sitting in the center of the room, which now had one pillar in it. Gardevoir frowned.

"But last time this room was empty..."

"Gardevoir! Help me!" said Diglett.

"...Diglett, if I push you through a cavern, you're going to be alone again," said Gardevoir, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, but I really can't help you."

"Yeah, I know," muttered Diglett.

"...Diglett, I don't know if Wooper told you, but-"

"Hypno's trouble. I already know. Piloswine had an inkling that Hypno was not what he seemed. Turns out he was right."

"You put all of your trust in Piloswine?" asked Gardevoir, shocked. "He's not exactly a brainiac you know."

Diglett gave a small motion, which seemed to be a shrug. "If you can't trust your friends, who can you trust?"

Gardevoir frowned, thinking of Mismagius and Cacturne. Could she really trust them? Obviously they couldn't trust her.

Gardevoir shook her head. No time for that right now, but she mainly didn't want to admit that she didn't know the answer.

"I'll see you around, Diglett. We're going to aim for Hypno. If you can help in any way..."

"I'll try," muttered Diglett, rolling his eyes.

**000**

**"What am I gonna do, stare him to death?" asked Diglett, sighing.**

**000**

Hypno smirked, as he slipped into the same room after Gardevoir left moments ago. Diglett stared at him hard. Hypno cocked a brow.

"Stuck by yourself?" asked Hypno.

"I was TRYING to hold the treasure for Wooper and I, but it didn't work out," said Diglett testily.

With that, Hypno walked over and reached into Diglett's wheelbarrow. Diglett began to panic.

"Wait, are you STEALING from me?" asked Diglett.

"That's right!" sneered Hypno. "Now give me your-!"

He pulled out another Rare Bone. "You've GOT to be kidding me."

**000**

**"Rare Bone?" asked Hypno. "RARE BONE? More like the damned common bone. Ugh!"**

**000**

Hypno just growled and tossed it over his shoulder, not seeing Banette emerging from a nearby door. Banette was promptly hit in the face.

"Ow...I...oh, sweet, bone!"

Hypno whirled around in horror. "WHAT!?"

Banette grinned, holding the three objects in the air. "Adios, nose face."

He cackled, running off, with Hypno dashing after him. Hypno dove for him, but Banette already disappeared through the cave door. Hypno leaped after him desperately, landing on the floor after he fell...into a different room. Hypno snarled and slammed his fist against the ground.

"Shit!"

"Attention campers!" yelled Mew. "Banette is in the lead with all three items. Hitmonlee has one, Gardevoir has two, Hypno has two, Diglett has none, and Wooper has one!"

**000**

Gardevoir frowned as she slammed Hitmonlee against a wall, causing a Rare Bone to fall from his body. The poor Fighting type crumpled in a heap, dazed. Gardevoir felt a little sorry for him- he didn't ask for any of this. He didn't really deserve much of this- Hitmonlee may have been a lackey for Weavile and Hypno, but it wasn't his fault- he wasn't smart enough to know any better.

"Sorry, Hitmonlee, it's just business," said Gardevoir, grabbing the rare bone and running off, as Mew announced that she too was at three items.

"Great!" Gardevoir muttered. "With me and Banette in the running, we'll be sure to get Hypno...there's no way he's slipping past this time!"

**000**

Banette dashed past Wooper into another room, before he let out a loud cry of triumph! There were three pillars in this room! Mew had to be ahead- every time Banette found three pillars, there was the treasure room immediately after. Banette gave a low chuckle as he strode towards the next door, laughing.

BAM! Out of nowhere, an orb of darkness hit Banette, sending him sprawling across the room, his items falling down in front of him. He groaned and looked to see Hypno striding towards him, a menacing gleam in his eye. Banette let out a faint "no" as Hypno picked up the bag of stardust.

"Clever little thief, you are...I didn't expect you to rob Hitmonlee, but I can take a leaf out of your book, I suppose," said Hypno, chuckling.

Banette glared. "You're not getting away with this."

"Yes I AM actually," corrected Hypno. "And you, my friend, will be well on your way back to your ex girlfriend."

Banette got to his feet quickly. Hypno lashed backwards, charging another shadow ball, but Banette vanished. Hypno looked around wildly, confused, before Banette rose and punched him back in the jaw. The Sucker Punch dazed Hypno, and he fell backwards, skidding across the floor. The stardust, however, remained in his hand. Hypno got up but another blow knocked him down. Gardevoir had entered the room, her hand still smoking from the bolt she had sent at Hypno.

Hypno got up, wincing, before swinging his head to glare at her. "Hitmonlee!"

Hitmonlee came out of nowhere and knocked her aside. Gardevoir hadn't even seen him coming. The blow hadn't hurt, but she was knocked aside. Banette snarled and his hand morphed into a terrifying claw as he launched himself at Hitmonlee, slicing the poor Pokemon easily. Hitmonlee tried to retaliate, but Banette swung his arm again, sending Hitmonlee skidding across the floor. He didn't get up.

"That'll teach lunkhead not to get involved," spat Banette. Gardevoir nodded, before she stiffened.

"Shit! Hypno!"

The hypnotist was making a mad dash for the door, laughing over his shoulder. Gardevoir growled.

"We're too late!" yelled Banette.

"No we're not! Run!" screamed Gardevoir. Banette didn't need telling twice. He ran, closing in on Hypno. Gardevoir took her rare bone and telekinetically threw it, along with her chances of winning the game, straight at Hypno. Hypno was grinning loudly before he got hit right in the face with the bone. He fell to the floor, confused. Had he just been hit with an improvised Bonemerang? But the goal had been achieved- in all the commotion, the stardust clattered to the floor. Banette pounced, grabbing it and rolling across the floor, before running through the door.

Hypno unsteadily got to his feet, before turning and staring at Gardevoir. Deep purple marks were down his face, and his eyes were scowling in fury. Gardevoir was a little spooked- surely the bone couldn't have done THAT much damage.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" snarled Hypno, running at her, psychic energies charged.

**000**

Banette ran up to Mew, breathing heavily before he realized he was a ghost. Muttering to himself, he handed Mew the three items.

"Attention everyone! Banette has won the challenge! He will choose a player to eliminate!"

Mew lowered his megaphone and grinned at Banette. "I'm glad you won."

"I'm glad I won, too," said Banette. "A free boot to anyone in the competition. Just what I wanted!"

Mew nodded. "And now you can uphold your end of the bargain."

Banette blanched. "What?"

"Hitmonlee. You said you'd eliminate him. Now's your chance."

"HITMONLEE!?" blurted out Banette. "Whoa whoa whoa, Mew, this could be the ONLY chance I get to take out Hypno!"

"Likewise for Hitmonlee," said Mew, frowning. "Put it this way- I made a deal to keep Mewtwo off of you AND I gave you significant information about Hypno. You owe me."

"Are you BLACKMAILING me?" asked Banette, staring at the host in horror.

"Not really so much that- I'm exploiting loopholes!" said Mew brightly. "I promised protection from Mewtwo, not from me! And if you pass up such an easy opportunity to take out Hitmonlee, I'll take that as you breaking your word, and then Mewtwo's off the leash!"

"Wait...the producers don't want that to happen...one of you mentioned that to me!" complained Banette.

"I can change his mind," said Mew smugly. "Anyways, enough implications. You've got to pick someone to eliminate. Better choose wisely, or else you might be in for hell later...and not just from your competitors.

Banette glared at Mew hard before sighing in defeat.

**000**

**Banette smacked his hand against his forehead. "He played me. He freaking played me. I can't believe it."**

**000**

Gardevoir pushed the raging Hypno back. He hit a cave wall, before knocking her over with another Psychic blast. Gardevoir stopped and stared at him with hatred.

"Attention everyone!" Mew's voice echoed throughout the entire cave. "Banette has chosen his player to take out!"

Gardevoir smiled at Hypno. Hypno bared his teeth.

"The eliminated contestant is...Hitmonlee!"

Gardevoir froze. "What?"

Hypno stopped. "What?"

"WHAT?" echoed throughout the entire cave.

Mewtwo sat in his plane, staring at the screen in the winner's class. "What."

**000**

**Gardevoir stared into space, unable to think of anything to say.**

**000**

Hypno calmed down. He was safe. Safe for another round. He preened his furry ruff and composed himself, giving a small smile to Gardevoir.

"Who's leaving, you say? Perhaps your little puppet's strings need to be checked. I don't think either of us were expecting that."

Hypno laughed and sauntered into the next room. A dejected Gardevoir slowly trailed behind.

**000**

The final five were all gathered together in the winning room. Hypno was eyeing Banette warily, while Gardevoir was throwing him questioning glances. Banette, on the other hand, simply stared at his feet, not wanting to really discuss what had just happened to him. Wooper and Diglett just waited nervously. Mew, however, seemed to be in a glorious mood.

"And the final five have arrived! Well done for making it this far! And boy oh boy do I have more challenges ready for you!" said Mew, laughing loudly.

"Great," mumbled Banette.

"It is PRETTY great. And guess what! Thanks to Hitmonlee being gone, we can sing again! Better get your voices ready!" said Mew, who was unaware of a bunch of smoke clouding behind him.

The contestants stared. "Uh...Mew?" asked Hypno, as the smoke formed a portal.

"What? I'm monologuing."

Hypno pointed. Mew turned and stared.

"What is this-?"

But before he could finish his sentence, Mew let out a loud cry of shock. The portal began sucking him in, his body being dragged along. He tried to float away, but the wormhole was too strong for him. Mew's walkie talkie fell to the floor as he disappeared into the hole.

Everyone stared.

Banette broke the silence. "What the fu-!"

But he didn't get to finish his sentence either when the portal began to suction harder. The remaining five travelers were pulled towards the portal and sucked within. When the last piece of Gardevoir's gown disappeared into the darkness, the portal, as if it was satisfied, closed.

Mewtwo's voice emerged from the fallen walkie talkie.

"Mew...are you there? Mew? MEW?"

**000**

Hitmonlee looked around in the cave. "Guys?"

**000**

Uh-oh. Things have gone crazy again.

So that was the Turnback Cave chapter. A little more interesting than some of the others, in my opinion.

Wooper and Diglett were screwed from the start, but I enjoyed the second showdown of Banette, Gardevoir, and Hypno. You can expect a few more of those to happen during the story. And Gardevoir brought out a nastier side of the scheming Psychic. Wonder what happened there?

And once again, Banette got screwed over in the final six challenge. But at least he was eliminated this time! I bet he thought he was clever cutting that deal with Mew. Sorry Banette- a deal with Mew is a deal with the devil. And as such, Hitmonlee was eliminated.

Hitmonlee and Mewtwo have been left behind, since Mew and friends got teleported. But where will they go? Who is responsible? Okay, it's pretty obvious, but still.

Anyways, we will certainly see what happens. The next chapter is going to be CRAZY.

Next Chapter: A new host has stepped up to the plate, leaving Mew and the other campers on equal footing at last. One of the camper's is starstruck and eager to compete. Another is looking for any way to take down the competition. In the end, after a long challenge, a contestant loses...but the price of elimination is a lot higher this time around.

Hitmonlee: REVIEW! WOO HOO!


	35. Distortion Whirled

Well, it's time for another heart pounding chapter of Total Pokemon World Tour. And this time, with a whole new host instead of the usual Mew!

This chapter is a bit more different than other chapters, as it's not hosted by Mew. As such, there's a lot of development in this chapter, especially for a certain host.

**000**

A loud rushing noise filled the air, as the five campers and Mew hurtled through the portal, screaming the whole way through. Gardevoir's eyes were shut hard, Diglett was hidden deep within his wheelbarrow, and even Hypno looked horrified. Suddenly, the rushing stopped as they all fell and hit the ground. Hypno fell face down, with Diglett and Wooper crashing on top of him. Gardevoir and Banette hit the ground next to each other, with Mew landing on his head. They all groaned groggily.

Gardevoir shook her head. "Mew...I'm so sick of your nonsense...Banette, are you okay?"

But Banette wasn't responding. He was just staring at the world around him in awe.

"Whoa," was the only thing he could say.

Everyone followed his gaze. The world was...quite frankly, it was difficult to call the world a world. The landscape around them was falling apart as if the very fabric of reality was broken. Islands floated in mid air, connecting and disconnecting from each other to continue moving through the abyss. Trees grew at alarmingly fast and slow rates, with some trees growing, withering, and dying all within a single minute. Rivers flowed in different directions, with and against the flow of irrational gravity, while waterfalls fell up instead of down. It was as if the entire world was taken and twisted into some insane alternative universe.

"Where...where are we?" asked Wooper, looking around. Mew, on the other hand, got up and went pale almost immediately.

"Oh no. Oh no no no. Oh no no no no no no...we are NOT here...there's no way were here!" he moaned, clutching his head.

"Where is here exactly?" queried Hypno.

"The Distortion World," answered a deep, calm voice from absolutely nowhere. Everyone started frantically looking around, while Mew's teeth were chattering.

Slowly, a dense fog filled the area, blacker than the darkness of night. Shadows covered the small floating isle the remaining members of Total Pokemon World Tour stood on. And from the depths of the smog, two red eyes glowed. The smoke was whisked away, leaving a massive grey and gold serpent Pokemon in its place, with a yellow snout and black and red wings that seemed as if they were composed of darkness itself. The red eyes of the Pokemon fixed themselves on Mew.

"Greetings, Mew," said the Pokemon quietly.

"Giratina...," said Mew, smiling nervously. "I...I...didn't think I'd get the pleasure of...seeing you!"

Giratina scoffed. "You're as despicable as ever."

"Wait...Giratina...THE Giratina?" asked Banette.

"Yes."

"I WORSHIP YOU!" screamed Banette, getting down in front of the ghostly dragon, groveling beneath him.

"Banette!" reprimanded Gardevoir. Hypno snickered.

"That's...er...nice," said Giratina awkwardly. "But I'm afraid there are more pressing matters at hand...such as vengeance. I told you this would catch up with you, Mew."

"But...how did you know I was coming?" asked Mew. "That's...that's impossible!"

"I got a tip off from another familiar face," drawled Giratina. "My dear younger brother who will be with us shortly."

Mew went pale. "Oh god...not him...not now."

Suddenly, another portal opened, rippling in the dark air surrounding them. Mew cringed and dove behind Diglett's wheelbarrow as several awe inspiring Pokemon emerged.

The first was large bird that was a deep icy blue in color. Snow fell behind it and the air seemed to get a little colder as Articuno, the Legendary Bird of Ice, settled down beside Giratina. Her gaze was a as frosty as her form, and her gaze fixed itself on Mew.

"Greetings, Mew...Ho-Oh sends his regards," she said quietly.

"Good old Ho-Oh-," began Mew, before Articuno interrupted.

"And Moltres is still living with me," she hissed. "He's ruining everything with his temper and flames. You'll pay for this Mew!"

"Oh come on, it wasn't me, it was a Voltorb with anger problems!" protested Mew.

Articuno turned to the remaining campers. Surprisingly enough, her voice changed to be much warmer and she smiled.

"Hello, little ones. This shouldn't take long. We just have unsettled business with your host and then we'll be on our way."

"This is either going to be terrifying or the best thing ever," whispered Banette to Gardevoir.

The portal rippled again and another Pokemon stepped out. This Pokemon was smaller than Articuno, and looked more like a cat than a bird. The Pokemon in question was covered in yellow fur with stripes, with a flowing patch of violet fur on its back. He spoke next, in a lighthearted tone of voice.

"Oh boy, is it time for the Mew hunt already?" he asked. "I've been meaning for this for a long time! Ever since that whole prank with the water bucket."

"Aw man, Raikou! Really? I thought we were cool!" yelled Mew. "We were in chemistry together!"

"That was Entei," said Raikou, frowning.

"...what about gym-"

"Entei."

"You were my wingman at that one dance!"

"That was Registeel, are you KIDDING me?" asked Raikou, annoyed. "Seriously? You never remembered me, man, now I'm just annoyed."

The next Pokemon to emerge was composed of rock, and he strode forward, his stone fists bumping together threateningly. Dark eyes on his body lit up and flashed as he recognized Mew.

"Time for payback, you little punk," sneered Regirock. Mew smirked.

"Okay, I had no regrets doing that," said Mew, chuckling. Regirock angrily shook a fist at Mew before folding his arms.

"You're mine, Mew."

"If you can catch me...you always were the slowest of the bunch, eh, Regirock?"

"UGH."

The next Pokemon out of the portal wiped the smile right off of Mew's face. Celebi emerged, glaring daggers at Mew. Mew gulped.

"C-c-celebi."

"We need to talk," spat Celebi.

"No we don't!" said Mew quickly, shivering. He glanced to Giratina, who looked bored.

"I know why you have a beef with me, but did you really have to invite all of them?" asked Mew. "Seriously, everyone of these guys HATES me for some bizarre reason. The only way you could've made this worse was-"

"I did," said Giratina.

Mew froze. "No."

"Yes."

"You're lying."

"Who do you think made the portal?"

The last Pokemon moved through the portal, and this one was so big he towered over all the others, save for Giratina. His body resembled a large dragon, although it looked as if the dragon may have come from outer space. His body was light pink and large pearls glistened in his form. His long neck ended in a dark head with a vivid pink face, grinning evilly down at Mew.

"P-p-p-p-palkia," whispered Mew.

"Palkia," said Giratina gravely.

"Palkia?" said Articuno, looking shocked.

"Oh shit, Palkia," groaned Raikou.

"PALKIA," growled Regirock.

"Palkia," said Celebi, grunting under her breath.

"Palkia?" asked Gardevoir.

"Palkia," said Banette, pointing.

"Palkia," said Wooper and Diglett in unison.

"Why is everyone saying Palkia's name?" asked Hypno, rolling his eyes.

Palkia immediately lunged forward and slammed Hypno with a claw. Hypno flew through the sky, screaming before landing on a different island.

"I'm back!" snarled Palkia.

"There's a line, Giratina!" shouted Mew. "You can bring Articuno, you can bring Regirock, hell bring Celebi, but PALKIA?"

"It was necessary," said Giratina, giving a foul smile. "And you deserve it, after you took this title from all of us."

Celebi and Palkia nodded in agreement, angrily glaring at Mew.

"YOU weren't playing fair either!" hissed Mew. 'You were trying to con your way to the top to get my job too, and that's why you're here! You only hate me because I actually caught you!"

"SILENCE," growled Giratina. "It ends today Mew. I'll keep you trapped here forever."

Palkia took a step forward. Mew took ten steps back.

"Wait!" said Gardevoir, moving in between Palkia and Mew. "You can't destroy him. Not yet."

"Stand aside," said Giratina, staring down Gardevoir.

"What about us?" demanded Banette.

"We'll send you back as soon as we can," said Articuno.

"Look, this guy owes us MONEY for what he's put us through," said Gardevoir. "Our prize is a MILLION dollars. That may not mean much to you legends, but it's still a lot to us! You can't keep Mew here forever!"

"Then what do you propose we do?" asked Giratina, growling.

Banette stepped forward. "How about a game?"

"A game?" grunted Regirock. Palkia and Raikou both looked interested.

"Giratina hides Mew, and we all look for him. Winner gets to beat him up," said Banette. Mew gave Banette a horrified look.

"Too simple," said Giratina. "And not punishing enough. However...the game sounds...interesting."

"Thanks, master," said Banette, before coughing. "I mean...sir."

Giratina thought for a moment. "Alright- how about this. I'll hide Mew somewhere in the distortion world. You can go look for him. If you find him within the time limit...he goes back with you. If not, he stays forever."

"Not fair!" said Diglett.

"How about this?" asked Banette. "We each work with a Legendary Pokemon to find Mew. We find him, we can go and the Legendary Pokemon gets their revenge. The team that finds Mew last loses."

Giratina pondered for a moment, before nodding with a smirk. "On one condition- the losing Pokemon has to stay here forever instead of Mew."

"What?" asked Gardevoir. "That's crazy! You're saying if we come in last, we stay here forever instead of Mew?"

"Yes...of course, you could always leave him to us and Mew can stay forever...of course, you don't get your money."

Banette frowned at Gardevoir. "Is the money worth the risk?"

Gardevoir sighed. "Even if he's a monster, a jerk, and an asshole, Mew is still a person. I don't think we should abandon him here. Money is important, but if we leave him behind, aren't we just as bad as Hypno?"

"But one of us might have to STAY FORVER!" said Banette.

"Then let's hope it's Hypno," said Diglett grimly. Wooper nodded in agreement.

Gardevoir turned to Giratina. "We accept your challenge."

"Fine then," said Giratina. "I'll give you a few hours to find him. You can each have a legendary Pokemon on your team. You will work together to locate Mew in this world. If he gets found, I will extend the time and change Mew's location. Winner's will get to leave and beat up Mew. The losing Legendary loses that pleasure, and the losing contestant from the show will stay here forever. These are the rules of engagement. Are you sure you wish to accept?"

Gardevoir gulped. "We accept."

Giratina laughed. "Then let the games begin."

**000**

The five contestants gathered together, with Gardevoir dragging Hypno over with psiionics. Hypno was cursing and growling at her the whole way.

"Let me go, you stupid-!"

"Look!" snapped Gardevoir. "We all need to pair up with a Legendary. Four of us find Mew, and we can go back to the normal world. The loser stays forever. If four of us don't find Mew quickly enough, then HE stays forever and WE don't get our money!"

Hypno curled his lip. "Fine. I don't care, since I won't be staying. What's the catch?"

"We all pair with a Legendary Pokemon to help us," said Gardevoir. "Other than that, no catch. We just have a time limit. Anyways...let's go to the Legendaries."

Giratina and Mew had disappeared five minutes ago, and the contestants faced the legends warily, before Wooper spoke.

"So do we just...pick one of you?" asked the mud fish.

The legendaries were silent before they burst into laughter.

"You...pick us?" asked Raikou, shaking his head. "You've GOT to be kidding me. We're the legends, dude. Not you. WE'LL pick which one of you that we decide to GRACIOUSLY take with us through this world."

"Alphabetical order, I say," said Celebi.

"Not fair, I get last pick!" snapped Regirock.

"Too bad," sneered Palkia. "We're doing alphabetical order. Ice queen, pick a damn player for your team."

Articuno paused, looking at all of the contestants, before pointing to Wooper. "I'll take you."

"Cool, I'm first pick!" yelled Wooper, running over to the icy bird.

Celebi went next. She floated forward, looking over each contestant, before grabbing Gardevoir. "I choose her."

Palkia went forward and grabbed Hypno, grinning like a maniac. "We're gonna teach you respect AND win, you little shit."

Hypno shivered and gulped.

Raikou went forward, smirking as he tapped Diglett with his tail. "I got a plan."

"O-okay," said Diglett.

"And that leaves Regirock with Banette," said Gardevoir.

"We've got this in the bag," said Banette, grinning. Regirock nodded in grave agreement.

"So...the teams have been determined," said Articuno. "And may the angriest Legendary win."

"GAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!" roared Palkia.

**000**

"So like...what's the plan?" asked Wooper, flying on the back of Articuno as she soared through the skies...well, air of the Distortion World. Islands, forests, and lakes were flashing past Wooper, who was observing the landscape with awe.

"We find Mew. Unfortunately, I'm not too friendly with Giratina. However, I know that he will try to pick a place that's not easy for us to access by any means."

"What do you mean?"

"Raikou runs fast. Celebi and I can fly. Regirock is strong but slow. Palkia can fly and swim. Giratina's first hiding spot will deliberately disadvantage all of us. Despite our mutual disgust of Mew, Giratina does not like any of us as much. Especially his brother, but then again, we all hate Palkia."

"So what's your issue with Mew yourself?" asked Wooper curiously.

"Not so much me as my brothers. Moltres's first home was blown up by that bomb contestant. His second home is currently unavailable to him, and the third is simply under construction. Zapdos has always been the cleverest of us, and he managed to convince Moltres to stay with me. Ironically enough, Moltres is the oldest and I'm the youngest, yet our maturity wouldn't show that."

Articuno sighed. "Moltres is staying in my icy domain and he is gradually ruining everything there. I can't take it anymore! In addition, Zapdos and Mew don't have the best relationship either, but Zapdos got his revenge against Mew ages ago."

"How'd he do that?"

"He zapped a tanning bed that Mew was using. Let's just say Mew got a bit shocked when it happened," said Articuno, chuckling as she beat her wings harder.

"Hold on, Wooper...I'm going to move a lot faster now, alright?"

"But I don't have arms!" screamed Wooper as Articuno dove down.

**000**

Hypno screamed as he hit the ground, Palkia throwing more terrifying spacial rends at him. Hypno rolled away as Palkia roared with laughter, trying to cut him down.

"MOVE, WORM! WE'RE GOING TO FIND MEW. THE LONGER YOU TAKE, THE MORE TIMES I'LL HIT YOU!"

"This is the Lord of Space?" whispered Hypno. "He's a psychopath!"

Another blast hit Hypno and sent him hurtling into a floating lake. Groaning, he crawled out, his face wet, before he gasped and looked in the water. No issues yet.

Palkia landed next to him, scowling. "Is the pink shit in there?"

"No," scoffed Hypno. The only pink shit here was Palkia himself. "Do you mind me asking something...out of curiosity?"

"Yes, but I'll still answer," said Palkia with a sneer.

"Why do you hate Mew so much?" asked Hypno, actually wondering what the reason was.

"He was a terrible roommate, and it's he deserves it. I might be a huge asshole, but Mew brought all of this on himself. Mew didn't get that host job fairly!"

"And you were planning to?"

"HA! As if! Giratina and I had a plan to make it all the way to the top, but Mew managed to hit us where we least expected it, knocking us out of the running for the job!"

"What do you mean?" said Hypno.

"None of your business, loser! NOW FIND THAT DAMN MEW!"

**000**

"There he is!" whispered Diglett, with Raikou pulling him along. Raikou followed Diglett's gaze. There, on a high ledge, was Giratina, a cowering Mew under him.

"Nice eyes, little dude," said Raikou. "But still...we're in a pickle. That ledge would be child's play on my own, but since I'm lugging you around..."

Diglett looked at the vines tied to Raikou's body that they used to turn Diglett's wheelbarrow into a makeshift sleigh. The low jumps were easy for the lightning tiger, but something that high looked terrifying.

"Maybe you can go up there alone," said Diglett.

"Wouldn't risk it," said Raikou. "Giratina isn't going to give me that. He's far more ruthless than you'd think. Maybe even more so than Mew."

"Why do you hate Mew, anyway?" asked Diglett.

Raikou frowned before shrugging. "Eh, he was just a general jerk after a while. He used to be a pretty cool dude, like when we were just starting out in school, but he became a huge asshole. Mewtwo is pretty much one of the few friends he's got left, other than some Legendaries who everyone likes...Ho-Oh's a good example. That guy is super chill."

"Mew used to be...cool?" asked Diglett, trying to imagine it.

"He and Mewtwo actually didn't even get along at first either, but they warmed up over time...let's just say Mew made some good and bad choices. But in a way, we're not unlike you- we dislike Mew just as much as you do."

"Do you feel he deserves this...from the way it sounds...you guys could REALLY hurt him," said Diglett, shaking his head.

"Nah, Articuno, Regirock, and I just wanna mess with him I think," said Raikou, leaping across another expanse of land. "What looks like horrible attacks to you little Pokemon is just a few jabs to us legends. I think the only ones Mew should be scared of are Giratina, Palkia, and Celebi...and rightly so."

Raikou grinned, leaning down and chuckling. "I'm ready to pounce on that pink punk. You ready to get a one way ticket out of here?"

As Raikou launched forward, there was a loud whirr as Raikou was hit by a powerful blast. Palkia and Hypno were floating quickly towards the two Pokemon, with the former laughing cruelly.

"OUT OF THE WAY, LOSER, THAT BRAT IS MINE!" snarled Palkia. Raikou got to his feet quickly and snarled, launching a powerful lightning attack back at Palkia, who smacked it away with his arm. Banette, who was arriving on the scene with Regirock, was almost hit by the blast, ducking at the last moment.

"Sheesh, watch where you're aiming!" snapped the puppet. Regirock pounded his fists and lumbered into the fray. Giratina leaned over the ledge with Mew and looked down, a foul smile on his dark face. Mew, on the other hand, was looking more frightened at the prospect of violence rather than happy. As all of them were focused on the battle, Mew felt a slight pull on his tail. He turned around and suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed him and yanked him out from under Giratina. The dragon turned, shocked, before sighing and shaking his head.

"You managed to sneak up on me," he said, chuckling.

Gardevoir grinned triumphantly, Mew held in her hands. Celebi, on the other hand, was seething and staring at Mew. Mew was trembling with fear.

"Attention, everyone. Gardevoir and Celebi are the first duo to have found Mew. I will be moving to a different spot shortly."

Loud groans filled the air, with a roar of fury coming from Palkia, who punched Hypno into a tree. The poor Psychic was looking more battered and bruised by the minute. Giratina shook his head at his own foolishness and his younger brother's rage, before grabbing Mew with his sinister tendrils.

"Hey!" said Celebi. "I thought I got to beat him up!"

"After the challenge, dear," rumbled Giratina. Mew shivered and Celebi glared at him.

But then she sighed and shook her head. "You know what? I don't need to beat him up. I'll pass on that opportunity...forget about it."

And with those quiet words, she floated through the air, out of sight. Gardevoir's troubled gaze followed her. Giratina just scoffed before he and Mew vanished in a dark haze of smoke. The other legendaries growled. The chase was on again.

Gardevoir felt a hand on her arm. She turned to see Banette, grinning up at her. "Nice work. You're in the final four!"

Gardevoir smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "You're not out of this place yet, though...I don't want you to wind up staying here forever, either!"

"I'll be fine- my partner is seriously weighing me down, but I'll make it out just fine," said Banette, chuckling behind his zipper. "Just keep a spot warm for me, would you?"

Gardevoir nodded, but she frowned. "I'll be sure to do that, but there's something else I have to attend to first."

**000**

Round two began shortly after, and all of the Legendaries were on the move again. Regirock and Banette lumbered through the many caverns and paths of the warped reality, while Palkia and Hypno blasted through random portals, disappearing and reappearing in random locations in the sky. Wooper and Articuno continued their aerial exploration, while Raikou and Diglett raced across the dark landscape. Now that one spot had been taken, the other contestants realized what was on the line- only three spots left not only in the final four, but back in their home as well.

"So why do YOU hate Mew?" asked Banette, running alongside the stone golem.

"I don't want to talk about it," grumbled Regirock.

"Nothing? Really? Or do you just not have a reason?" asked Banette.

"He's an asshole. He's done asshole things. Do I need anymore reason to dislike someone?"

"You don't talk much do you?"

"Not at all," answered Regirock, before stopping. He pointed up in the sky. "There he is. Giratina and Mew are right up there...see the waterfall?"

"Hey, yeah!" said Banette. "How're we gonna make it up there though."

Regirock grabbed Banette. "I'm going to send you for a ride. Grab Mew."

"Wait, hold on a-!"

Banette's protest was cut off as Regirock hurled him high into the air. Screaming the whole way up, Banette shot towards Mew and Giratina. Soon, however, he was grinning, hands outstretched.

"Come to Banette, baby!" he yelled, but a strange feeling cut him off. Suddenly, he was being pulled into the waterfall. The gravity, which had been normal a few seconds ago, was now reversed. Banette fell into the water with a loud splash and fell UP the waterfall, into an upside down lake. He surfaced, grumbling.

"The hell was that?"

"JUST SWIM!" shouted Regirock.

Banette nodded, starting to paddle out of the water, when suddenly, he was frozen solid! Articuno and Wooper had swooped in, with Articunco diving straight for Giratina.

"Wooper, now!"

Wooper dove off the ice bird's back, straight for Giratina's head. Giratina growled and opened his mouth for a counter blow, but the change in gravity caused Wooper to plummet...straight into Mew. Wooper landed on Mew, before getting triumphantly to his feet and grinning.

"I did it! I caught him! I won!"

Giratina groaned before sighing. "Yes...you're safe, Wooper. Articuno gets to hide Mew and beat him up until he gets found again."

Articuno smiled down at Mew coldly, flexing her deadly talons. Mew gulped.

"And Wooper...you're free to go."

Articuno went down and freed Banette with a single slash of her claws. The shivering puppet crawled out of the water, where Regirock was waiting.

"...uh...sorry about that," said Regirock.

"You're carrying me for the next round," spat Banette.

"Now get on with it, Articuno," snapped Giratina. "And as for the players...just know that your chances of getting out have just been cut down lower."

Diglett gulped.

**000**

Celebi was floating through the dark world, all by herself, shaking her head. Her revenge had finally been in her grasp after all of these years...and she still hadn't managed to go through with it.

"You loved him."

Celebi froze, before turning slowly to face Gardevoir, who was striding towards her, a frown on her face. Celebi looked away, before turning and meeting her gaze.

"The competition to become host of this TV series was rather fierce. By obtaining the job as host, you would be free from all of your Legendary duties as long as the show is still running."

"So THAT'S why Mew is so careful about lawsuits!" said Gardevoir in realization.

"Yes...he no longer has to do any of his work as a Legendary Pokemon. He and Mewtwo only have to host the show. But Mewtwo is not like Mew...Mewtwo has changed for the better."

Celebi looked into the dark sky, sighing loudly. "Many of us were involved in the competition, including Mew, Mewtwo, Rayquaza, Kyogre, Giratina, Palkia, and myself. Along with us, over twenty legendaries wanted the post dearly. And unfortunately, it led to foul play...many characters tried to cheat their way to the top. Palkia was caught near the end of the competition. Giratina, on the other hand, almost won the spot. But Mew came out on top at the last minute."

"We had met in college, where Mew and Mewtwo first became friends, while Mew and I...had an interesting relationship. However, blinded by the sight of riches and wealth, Mew...used and betrayed me, not only destroying my chances of getting the job, but our relationship in the process."

Gardevoir glided over and put a hand on Celebi's shoulder. The time traveler flinched, before relaxing, probably due to the Embrace Pokemon's abilities.

"Couldn't you time travel backwards to prevent it from happening?" asked Gardevoir.

Celebi laughed bitterly. "I've thought about it a thousand times. And I decided there was no point in fooling myself. I wouldn't forget what Mew did...what he CHOSE to do...he chose his precious money and show over me. Even Mewtwo wouldn't have stooped that low."

Celebi frowned, breaking away from Gardevoir's grip. "I do not completely blame Mew. It was obvious that tensions were high, and no one trusted each other, but...I thought Mew might've been different. But I didn't take my revenge back then, and I still can't take it now."

Celebi sighed, floating away from Gardevoir. "At least it's comforting to know we both haven't changed."

Gardevoir watched her go, frowning. She had gotten her answers, but they certainly weren't the ones she had been expecting. It was hard to imagine a kind, bright Mew...a Mew that wasn't corrupted by greed and money.

Speaking of corrupted by greed and money...she had to go see who was winning.

**000**

Articuno was on a large island in the sky, launching ice blasts at Mew, who was frantically moving back and forth.

"ARTICUNO!"

"Keep moving," purred Articuno, launching another volley of icicles at him. Wooper, on the other hand, sat beside her, watching.

"Do a diagonal attack this time, you might catch him off guard!" said the amphibian. Articuno smirked and did as instructed. Mew was hit hard.

"It's not my fault that Moltres is ruining your home!" shouted Mew with chattering teeth. "I never did anything to you!"

"That might be true, but I know other things you've done," said Articuno, eyes narrowing. Mew flinched.

"I played the game the way I played," said Mew, glaring hard at Articuno. "And I was far from the contestant who cheated the most! Giratina and Palkia-!"

"Giratina got punished for his actions!" hissed Articuno. "You were rewarded for yours!"

"It was perfectly fair!" growled Mew. "When he was explaining the contestant, HE SAID-!"

"I KNOW WHAT HE SAID!" spat Articuno. "That contestant was cruel, whether or not it was intended to be. And you KNEW the things you'd done would have caught up to you! That competition tore us apart, Mew!"

"It did NOT!" said Mew.

"Regice and Cresselia STILL haven't spoken to each other, and Reshiram and Rayquaza are probably NEVER going to get back together! Not to mention you and Celebi-!"

"WE DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT!" snarled Mew angrily. Articuno scowled and launched another blizzard at him.

"I made a mistake!" said Mew. "I didn't want to hurt her!"

"But you did!"

"I...I..."

Wooper was watching, and something changed in Mew's face. He looked a lot more innocent, younger. His eyes looked confused and scared, and Wooper got the impression he was looking at a Pokemon who hadn't been so arrogant and rude...rather a bright Pokemon who was smart and kind.

But the look faded quickly, as Mew shook his head. "It's over! What's done is done and-!"

"NOW!"

Mew whirled around to see a bolt of lightning zap him hard. The poor Pokemon hit the ground, twitching as a few tiny jolts coursed through his body. Raikou bounded forward, Diglett attached to his tail. Raikou stomped a foot on Mew's head.

"I got him!"

A dark voice echoed across the landscape. Giratina spoke to them all.

"Raikou has managed to beat the others to Mew. Diglett will be free to leave. Palkia and Regirock, you are the final two. As are Hypno and Banette. Raikou shall choose a hiding spot."

There was a long silence, and a loud roar echoed throughout the entire dimension.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

"Palkia doesn't sound pleased," commented Articuno calmly.

"Seriously? What is it with that guy?" asked Diglett.

"We don't know and we don't WANT to know," said Raikou, shaking his head. "Anyways, sorry Cuno, I'm taking Pinky to a new spot for some games."

"By all means," said Articuno, looking at Mew with not anger, but sternness. Mew sneered back as he was dragged off.

**000**

Regirock groaned. "Great. It's us against Palkia to take down Mew. I might NEVER get my chance!"

Banette gaped. "Uh, hello? I MIGHT NEVER GET TO LEAVE THIS PLACE!"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"But NOTHING, man!" snapped Banette. "I may worship Giratina, but I don't want to live here FOREVER!"

"Why worship Giratina?" scoffed Regirock. "He's as bad as Mew."

"Don't worry about that! Anyways, what's our plan? We've got to beat Hypno and the psycho!"

"Raikou managed to get Mew, correct? That means that Mew will be hidden in an easy spot. Raikou doesn't want to waste time, he wants to watch us all beat up Mew and laugh. If I had to guess, he's probably on a really obvious island."

"So let's go!"

Up ahead, a huge portal opened up, and Hypno was sent flying out, hitting the land hard. The poor Pokemon was bruised all over. Palkia flew out behind him, scoffing.

"MOVE RUNT, I REFUSE TO LOSE!"

"AHHHHH!"

**000**

Gardevoir, Wooper, and Diglett were all watching Mew get zapped by Raikou over and over.

"This is satisfying," said Diglett. "Too bad they can't stream this episode. Fans are going to get pissed."

"Yeah...but maybe Giratina will cut a deal," said Wooper. "I bet he can record some things with his creepy distortion powers and stuff."

There was a long silence, before Gardevoir got up.

"I'm going to go look for them."

"Helping isn't allowed," said Diglett, shaking his head.

"I know...but...I'm just scared. It's Hypno or Banette. And I really hope it's Hypno."

**000**

Gardevoir calmly walked through the disgusting landscape, looking around carefully. No sign of Hypno, Banette, or their legendaries. Gardevoir looked up. Nothing there...except the long outline of Giratina, floating around before vanishing in the dark. Gardevoir scowled. Mew was bad, but Giratina was no saint either. Apparently he almost got the job, too.

"I can't decide which one is worse," muttered Gardevoir.

There was a loud noise above her, and again, Gardevoir looked up. This time, however, Hypno was falling towards her, hitting the ground hard. He fell flat on his bruised face, letting out a low groan of pain. Gardevoir looked at him quietly.

"You've seen better days."

Hypno looked up, his eyes dark with anger. "You..."

"Me."

"Where is...Mew?" panted Hypno.

"I can't help you," said Gardevoir. "It's prohibited."

"I CAN CHANGE THAT," growled a deep voice. Gardevoir looked up and stiffened as Palkia floated down, landing on top of Hypno.

"GO AHEAD RUNT. TELL ME EVERYTHING," spat the dragon.

"No," said Gardevoir, although her voice was hesitant.

Palkia shook his head, charging up a Spacial Rend. "I'LL CRACK YOU SOON ENOUGH."

**000**

Banette and Regirock were trekking across a large plain, before Banette stopped.

"Hey...hey I see Palkia and...Gardevoir!" he shouted.

Regirock turned. "Palkia's probably trying to cheat again. Let it be. We have a jerk to find."

Banette started to turn, but then he saw Palkia rear up, a powerful energy being charged up in his hands. He let out a shout and turned to run towards the others.

Regirock whirled around. "BANETTE! NO! STAY AWAY FROM PALKIA!"

He lumbered after the ghost.

Meanwhile, Palkia smirked before swinging his claws forward, launching the attack at Gardevoir. Gardevoir gasped and barely managed to parry the blow, sending it shooting off to the side with her telekinesis. Palkia spat angrily, charging another attack and lunging forward, but Gardevoir stepped back. The third charge finally hit Gardevoir, knocking her far backwards across the earth. Gardevoir struggled to get up, wincing in pain, but Palkia was already on her in an instant. He knocked her back to the ground with a water attack, before laughing loudly.

"NEVER. GET. IN MY WAY."

He began to charge up another spacial rend, but as he launched the blast at her, a dark shadow appeared in front of him. Palkia was hit in the face by a dark punch. Palkia was stunned as Banette hit him. Banette was as stunned as Palkia, his red eyes wide with shock- he had hit the Pokemon who controlled space, right in the face.

Palkia took a step back, his eyes alight with fury as he swung his large claw at the puppet. Banette was knocked backwards, soaring through the air before hitting the ground and skidding across the ground. He didn't get up. Palkia scoffed and picked up Hypno with his hand.

"Let's go."

As the duo lumbered off, Gardevoir snapped out of her trance, running over to Banette.

"BANETTE!"

Banette was a mess- he was covered in dirt and he looked as if he had been knocked out. After a few shakes from Gardevoir, however, he gave a low groan, his eyes opening.

"Ow..."

"Are you alright?" asked Gardevoir, before shaking her head. He just took a punch from a LEGENDARY. He was in no way okay.

"Truth be told? Not really," coughed Banette, struggling to sit up.

Gardevoir looked around frantically, before a large shadow appeared over the two of them. Articuno was fluttering down, Wooper and Diglett on her back, with Mew in her talons.

"Palkia and Hypno captured Mew. Banette and Regirock are the losers, so Banette has to..."

"Stay forever," whispered Gardevoir. Banette let out another long groan.

"The portal is waiting," said Articuno. She extended a wing for the two of them to climb. "Come along."

**000**

"You completed my challenge, and so you may leave," growled Giratina, staring hard at Mew. "But the next time we meet, you won't have these inferior Pokemon to give me a better idea than destroying you. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," mumbled Mew.

Palkia snarled at Mew, but a glare from Giratina silenced him as he grudgingly opened a portal back out of the Distortion World. Banette looked at it forlornly, but sighed.

"Say your goodbyes now," grumbled Giratina. "Then get out of my world."

Hypno just took one look at Banette and smirked. "Sorry, Banette. It appears you weren't meant to win the competition after all."

"And you think you are?" asked Banette, laughing. "You only got by because Mew BLACKMAILED me into getting Hitmonlee out. You're riding on luck now, pal. Hell, without that pendulum, even TRAPINCH could beat you in the finals."

Hypno growled angrily before stomping through the portal.

Diglett and Wooper went up to Banette, before Wooper rested his body against him. It was sort of like a hug.

"You were a really cool guy," said Wooper.

"The competition's not going to be the same!" wailed Diglett. "Who's going to keep Mewtwo in check?"

"Until I come back, someone else will have to handle that duty," said Banette. He gave a weak smile. "Good luck, guys. Don't let anyone keep you down."

Wooper slowly wheeled Diglett through the portal, looking back at Banette sadly.

Mew just muttered a quick goodbye and leaped through the portal before Palkia could try to kill him again.

Gardevoir was the last. She turned to Banette. Banette gave a shy grin, before extending a hand. Gardevoir stared down at it, before wrapping her arms around him, sniffling.

"Banette...what am I going to do? I've lost everyone!" whispered Gardevoir. "Mismagius and I are through, Cacturne broke up with me, and now you're going to be trapped here!"

"You haven't lost everyone," said Banette, patting her on the back. "You've got yourself, and you've got me...well, my support, anyways. And...as for Cacturne...well...the thing is...I..."

"Just tell me, Banette!" hissed Gardevoir. "I don't know what I'm up against here!"

Banette broke away before sighing. "I told you Cacturne didn't make the decision alone. I assume you thought there was someone else. There isn't another girl or anything, okay?"

Gardevoir froze, confused. "Then...what do you mean..."

"Think of who we're talking about here."

Gardevoir thought for a moment, before her eyes widened. "Wait...you don't mean..."

Banette gave a grim nod. "Yeah. Exactly. It wasn't Cacturne. It was HIM."

Gardevoir clenched a fist. "So...what am I going to have to do?"

"As of right now? Kick Hypno's ass!" said Banette, grinning. "I'll be fine here. Uh...say hi to everyone for me and uh...tell Mewtwo I hate him and uh...if you see Missy..."

Banette sighed. "Eh...just forget about it. Get going okay."

Gardevoir wiped her eyes before nodding. "I'm going to win for you."

Banette smiled, before looking away. Gardevoir felt a torrent of emotion within him, and his eyes seemed almost watery.

"I know you will. Now go."

Gardevoir stepped towards the portal. She looked back at Banette, giving him a thumbs up. Banette grinned and returned it, before Gardevoir stepped into the portal.

**000**

The Distortion World was quiet. Giratina flew around an island, circling it endlessly, looking down at the small puppet standing on it.

"I hope you're satisfied...you sacrificed your life in that world...and for what? For someone else to win the original prize," said Giratina, shaking his head. "So futile...and you worship me? I never would have done something so foolish."

,Banette laughed. "Maybe not. But what sacrifice? I won't be here forever."

Giratina's eyes narrowed. "And what makes you say that?"

Banette smirked. "I've got a deal for you."

**000**

And on that note, we end! Before we discuss the chapters, let's discuss the main focus I had here: Legendaries and Mew

The main story that we've heard is of Mew starting college as a bright, kind young Legendary, but through the effects of some contest, he became greedy and arrogant, only caring for himself. In the process, he hurt several of the other legendaries. Some light was also shed on Mew and Celebi, and they seemed to have a relationship that was romantic in nature.

Giratina is a coldhearted, cruel Pokemon that values order, but is also violent. He's apparently locked in the Distortion World because of his violence and cheating. Hrmmmm.

Palkia has anger issues and is extremely egotistical. The original plan was to make him bipolar, but extreme anger and bullying suited him better. He and Giratina had a plan to win the game via cheating, but Mew busted them. Palkia and Mew were roommates.

Articuno is a wise, motherly sort of figure. Ironically, she's the youngest of the three birds. She's dating Ho-Oh, and her revenge on Mew is partially for Moltres, partially for Celebi, and partially for herself.

Celebi was in love with Mew during college. However, he apparently betrayed her. Sorrow boiled into anger, but after finally getting a chance to relieve that anger, Celebi decides to be the bigger person and let Mew go.

Raikou wasn't in the contest at all. He just thought Mew was a jerk. He's generally an easy going guy. I imagine him as one of the younger legendaries.

Regirock is a grouch due to Registeel, Regigigas, and Regice being liked better than him. He's stoic and doesn't talk much. Mew apparently did something nasty to him once.

I didn't reveal everything, in case I ever DO write the story of Mew and Mewtwo. If I don't, I'll basically explain what happened at some point.

Now for the chapter. Hide and Seek, with one hider, and five seekers. This episode was a bit more serious due to Giratina's twist. This whole chapter was to give you an idea on how the show COULD'VE been run. We may all hate Mew, but is Giratina any better?

And so the loser is Banette, via Palkia playing hardball. At least he went down rescuing Gardevoir. Now for the character fact!

Fun Fact: Despite Banette and Gardevoir having a mutual attraction towards each other, Banette never had romantic feelings towards her. In fact, it's quite the opposite. During the middle of World Tour, Gardevoir had a crush on Banette. However, I enjoy the fact that there's a mutual understanding between them, and how they still manage to be close friends without there being any real romantic tension. Their relationship will always be completely platonic.

Anyways, is the next challenge the final four? I'll give you a hint: yes and no.

Next Episode: Wait...what? This isn't a challenge! A large group of characters come back to see what's going on, but even more characters are missing. A certain co-host meets up with a former flame, and together, they stage a plan to save not only the show, but someone else as well.

Banette: Reviews help me escape!

Giratina: No they don't.


	36. Intermission- Bellsprout and Friends?

And now it's time for a sort of break from all of the heavy plot. This is sort of a mini-plot chapter featuring Mewtwo and the rest of the campers! It won't be an amazing update, but I hope for a few laughs.

**000**

"What do you MEAN Mew is being held hostage!?" snapped Mewtwo.

Zapdos sighed and shook his head. "Giratina, Palkia, my sister, and the others are all pissed at him. I guess Giratina's attempt to capture Mew got the contestants in the process. It was an honest mistake."

"Honest mistake my ass! How the hell am I supposed to run the show without him and any players!?"

Zapdos gave a sheepish grin. "Do a filler until they get back?"

"I thought you said Giratina was going to lock up Mew forever!"

"He'll probably try, but I think Mew will swindle his way out. Or the big bad ghost will get so annoyed by him, he'll kick Mew out."

"That's more than likely," grumbled Mewtwo. "Alright. Then I suppose I ought to head to the next location on our schedule."

"Next location?" queried Zapdos.

"Victory Road."

"Moltres won't be happy if you touch his other house," warned Zapdos.

"Moltres can EAT IT. It wasn't Mew's fault that some living Pokeball blew up the mountain. Tell your sister that!"

"She's not really into hardcore revenge. You know Articuno- she's clever. Moltres is brute force, but Articuno is a tactician like me."

"You're the smartest one for not getting involved," muttered Mewtwo.

"I think she's gonna confront Mew on the whole cheating business," said the lightning bird. "You know, not physically, but verbally."

Mewtwo snorted. "Do you think that's going to work? People have been trying for years- hell, even Yveltal couldn't crack Mew, and the guy's a psychopath. Not like Palkia psycho, but you know..."

"Most of them have been trying brute force," said Zapdos, flexing his wings as he watched Mewtwo pace around the plane. "Giratina and Groudon for example, Regirock tried to beat him up that one time, Yveltal attempted torture, and I'm pretty sure Palkia tried to actually kill him a couple of times. No one's tried talking. I think it would catch him off guard."

"Who knows if it'll work. Mew is Mew," muttered Mewtwo. "I guess we're both bad at relationships."

Zapdos frowned. "So S hasn't talked with you recently, huh?"

Mewtwo sighed. "I heard from Deoyxs-A a few weeks ago saying she was coming back to visit, but we still haven't spoken. I don't know how I'm going to deal with this..."

Zapdos gave a low hum of sympathy. "I don't think it's your fault- and you've been faithful. Hell, you put HER before a show, while Mew-!"

"I don't want to talk about Mew," said Mewtwo shortly. "And can we not talk about S?"

Zapdos huffed, annoyed, but he stopped. "Alright, fine, I get it, but locking up your emotions isn't good, and you know that."

Mewtwo looked up and sighed deeply, looking past the sky as if he could see into space itself. "...I miss her, but I don't know what I'm going to do."

Mewtwo suddenly stopped and held his head. "...oh...shit!"

"Message?" asked Zapdos curiously.

"Yeah. Lugia," grunted Mewtwo. "He's talked with Ho-oh, who's in contact with Articuno...apparently they're holding a challenge there...winners come home with Mew, losers stays forever."

"Sheesh. That telepathy thing you psychics have is pretty cool," said Zapdos, whistling.

"Hmph. Gives me plenty of headaches as well, and it's difficult to use. Good thing Lugia and I are well trained. I should get going."

"Yeah, if he's gonna come back, you should probably meet him at Victory Road."

"Yeah and-," Mewtwo stopped speaking mid sentence before his eyes widened. "Oh."

"What is it?"

Mewtwo sighed. "S is here."

"Here? On the planet?" said Zapdos, shocked.

"Yeah...this is going to be awkward. I'll catch you later, Zapdos," said Mewtwo, heading up the stairs to the plane.

"Got a plan?"

Mewtwo stopped. "No, but I'll work something out."

**000**

Mewtwo quietly drove the plane through the air, grumbling under his breath. Where the hell was Lugia? He was supposed to check in ages ago. Huffing under his breath, he continued to guide the plane through the skies, before he finally felt something in his mind.

"Mewtwo? Are you there?"

"Yeah, Lugia, I'm here," grumbled Mewtwo.

"Challenge is halfway done. Apparently, Gardevoir and Wooper are in the clear to come back," said Lugia's deep voice.

"...well, that's something," grumbled Mewtwo. "Any word from Mew?"

"Nah, Articuno was playing target practice with him apparently."

"...eh, serves him right," said Mewtwo. Then paused. "Any news on the OTHER situation?"

"She's looking for you, Mewtwo," said Lugia. "A told her that you're around, and you know how fast S is. She'll find you."

"Yeah...I'm aware."

"Any idea how to handle this?"

"Mew is most likely coming back, so I'm heading to Victory Road...I've got to continue the challenge preparations in his absence, so I'll just do that. If she shows up...well, then it happened...check back in with me later."

"Not a problem."

"Thank goodness he's one of the sane ones," said Mewtwo to himself. "Well, might as well turn on the radio...make this ride shorter."

Mewtwo grabbed one of the dials and turned it, tuning into a station, when suddenly, loud words echoed through the cockpit.

"BREAKING NEWS! A large number of Pokemon are clustered outside of the Indigo Plateau Pokemon League, where the final episode of Total Pokemon World Tour is said to take place!"

Mewtwo stared at the radio in shock. "Huh"?

**000**

Bellsprout grinned at a befuddled cameraman. "Hello everyone, and welcome to the official Bellsprout and Friends stakeout!"

"Bellsprout and Friends?" asked Scizor. "You couldn't come up with a better name?"

"I don't have to use those ridiculous show names anymore," said Bellsprout, shaking his bulbous head. "Thank goodness."

"...but there are a ton of us missing!" protested Venonat.

It was true. While there were many Pokemon outside of the Pokemon League building at the end of Victory Road, it was probably only about half of the eliminated contestants. Many more of them were nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah...well...about that," said Bellsprout, scratching his head. "Secret mission...show related reasons, you know?"

"Indeed," said Alakazam, walking out of the Pokemon League building with some fancy shades over his eyes. Bellsprout gaped at him.

"I thought you were supposed to be the first one to be fought!" said Bellsprout, confused.

Alakazam smirked smugly. "You'd think that, but when I'm put in charge of organizing, I get to change the schedule just a bit. Let's just say that Bronzong isn't a very happy camper right now."

"Are you sure Mew is going to let you get away with that?" asked Lileep. Of the campers who remaining, only she, Bellsprout, and Alakazam were in on the plan.

"He won't mind. If it goes as planned, then it will make things much more interesting," said Alakazam. "Besides, since I highly doubt I'm going to be having my showdown with Hypno...I've had to make other arrangements."

"I hate it when you talk like that," muttered Bellsprout. "You sound so creepy!"

"To be fair, YOU'RE the one standing out here waiting for the final challenges to get underway," pointed out Alakazam.

"I still have NO idea what you guys are talking about!" said Trapinch.

"Beats the hell out of me," grumbled Charmeleon, glancing around. Gabite wasn't around, and that made waiting VERY, VERY BORING.

"By the way, Mewtwo should be here shortly," said Alakazam. "Apparently, the whole stunt pulled by Giratina has been resolved, and things will be resuming as planned. The only catch is that one of the losers is going to have to stay in Distortion World forever."

"For...ever?" said Froslass, gaping. "That's insane! Four of those people there don't deserve such a cruel fate!"

Alakazam shrugged. "They accepted the game. They'll have to suffer the consequences. Nevertheless, once Mew and the others arrive here, the final two challenges will commence. Understood? Mewtwo will contact you when he gets here."

"Why isn't he contacting you?" complained Bellsprout.

"Because I have people to see," said Alakazam, looking up as a helicopter slowly descended from above. Alakazam stepped over towards it, while everyone else stepped back.

"Who...is it?" whispered Gliscor to Charmeleon. The fiery lizard shrugged. They all watched intently as the door opened. From out of the vehicle stepped a beautiful Pokemon, with a long black dress and purple skin. Her eyes were dark, and her lips were red. She smiled at Alakazam happily, and he returned the gesture with a smile of his own.

"That's HER!" shouted Electrode. "Aw man...he wasn't kidding!"

"So that's the Gothitelle from that Gothica Boutique," said Kabutops. "Well I'll be damned. He nailed a model and she's a looker, that's for sure!"

"Don't look for too long," snapped Scizor. Kabutops rolled his eyes.

"I don't like girls who are too dressy and girly, okay? Calm down."

"What do you mean I'm not girly?"

"Are you KIDDING me?"

"Anyways," drawled Alakazam, looking over his shoulder. "I have a date. I'll be back when it's time for the challenges, alright?"

"Jerk," muttered Bellsprout, as Alakazam sauntered away, arm in arm with Gothitelle. "How long am I supposed to wait for Mewtwo?"

Pidgeot pointed up in the sky. "Not any longer."

Bellsprout looked to see a massive Kyogre-shaped jet approaching them from the sky. Everyone backed away as Mewtwo parked the plane in place. Soon, the artificial life form emerged, grumbling under his breath as he got to Bellsprout.

"Where's Alakazam?"

"He's busy...why...what's going on?"

"Has he already started setting up the final challenge?" asked Mewtwo, looking around quickly.

"Yeah, he's done it all, just as planned. We're right on schedule," said Bellsprout.

"I thought you were fired," said Mewtwo, confused.

"I got myself this job as a sort of test run- if all goes well, I get my show back!" said Bellsprout. Then he leaned in close to Mewtwo.

"Don't tell them."

"Understood," said Mewtwo shortly. "Any updates on Mew?"

"Alakazam said the latest word was that Gardevoir and Wooper were safe."

"That was a while ago," snapped Mewtwo. "Whatever...we'll wait around until we hear something from them and-"

"Mewtwo."

Mewtwo froze. Bellsprout gave him a confusing look, before looking past him. His eyes flicked from the Pokemon behind Mewtwo, back to the co-host.

"Is that...?"

Mewtwo sighed and turned around. "Hello, S."

There, standing before the purple Pokemon, was a Pokemon that, in short, resembled an alien. Their skin was orange with bits of blue mixed in, but their torso was primarily black. She had a long head and strong legs, as well as very thin arms.

"It's been a long time," said Deoxys-S, looking at Mewtwo a bit awkwardly.

"...that's Deoxys!" said Bellsprout in awe.

"One of them," corrected Mewtwo.

"One of them?"

"There are four siblings," explained Mewtwo. "The normal form, the defensive form, the attacking form, and the speed form. We usually call them by N, D, A, and S respectively. This one is S."

S nodded her head in greetings, before facing Mewtwo once more.

"I know this may seem a bit sudden but I...wanted to see you again," she said quietly.

"How did you find me?" croaked Mewtwo.

"A tipped me off. We have...a lot of things to talk about..."

"You can't have come back just to see me," said Mewtwo, eyes hardening.

"...I was actually hoping to return for...hopefully for good this time."

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"All of the work we've been doing is nearly finished. D will be coming shortly, and then...we might be able to stay."

"Well damn...," said Mewtwo. "Look, I-"

"AHEM!" coughed Bellsprout. The two Legendaries looked down at him, confused.

"The whole thing still stands- what are we supposed to do!?" snapped Bellsprout.

"WAIT FOR A SIGNAL FROM MEW!" snarled Mewtwo. "Find me when you hear something."

"Got it," muttered Bellsprout weakly.

**000**

"You don't seem happy to see me," said S quietly.

The two of them were sitting on the top of the enormous cave that made up Victor Road. Mewtwo glanced over towards the islands in the ocean far away. Bad memories made him shudder, before he decided to answer S's question.

"How do you expect me to feel? You've been gone for ages, and I said I'd wait if you stayed in touch. But I-"

"I thought you wouldn't miss me that much...I thought you'd be more interested in your show," responded S.

Mewtwo scowled. "Do you really think I'd do that?"

"Mew did."

"And I'm NOT Mew!" growled Mewtwo. "I missed you! I wanted you to be around, damn it! But you rarely sent in messages and while you were off touring the galaxy, I flew planes and cooked food and waited. I stayed faithful."

S looked down at her hands. "Well, like I said, I hope to be able to stay here permanently. The other planet is doing well enough that we aren't needed anymore."

Mewtwo looked down at his hands quietly before he responded.

"Did you...stay faithful to me?"

S looked out into the galaxy before nodding. "I did."

"...well that makes me feel a lot better," said Mewtwo bluntly. S giggled.

"Does it really?"

"Hell yeah, I've got no competition!" said Mewtwo, grinning.

S gave a deep sigh. "So...what of us...now?"

Mewtwo frowned to himself before he shrugged. "I think we should take time to get back to...normal. This is still a bit awkward right now."

"Agreed."

Mewtwo was about to open his mouth again when there was a sudden noise. It was a low, hissing noise that slowly got louder. "What the hell...?"

Suddenly, in front of Victory Road, black smoke began to rise. All of a sudden, a dark portal ripped open, filling the air with a dark purple light. Mewtwo and Deoxys shielded their eyes from the harsh glow until it finally faded, the black smoke dissipating in the air. Mewtwo turned back, squinting downwards, before his eyes widened. He could make out the faint shape of a familiar pink body.

"It's them! Quick, we have to go check on them!"

**000**

"Ugh...I hate him...," said Mew, moaning in pain.

"Giratina was always a pain," said Mewtwo, frowning down at him.

"Not him. Giratina is one thing. PALKIA? NEVER AGAIN!"

"Oh god, Palkia," said Mewtwo.

"Palkia," groaned S, covering her face with her arm.

"Palkia?" yelped Hypno, looking around wildly.

"Palkia," said Wooper and Diglett as one.

"He's not even here," said Gardevoir, folding her arms as she got to her feet.

"...where's Banette?" asked Mewtwo.

"He lost the game, and so he has to stay," said Hypno with little interest. "He's gone...forever."

"I should've let him eliminate Hypno- Hitmonlee could've been the one to stay forever," said Mew sadly. "Oh well, it can't be helped. You got your wish, Mewtwo."

Mewtwo was horrified. "WHAT? GIRATINA IS KEEPING BANETTE FOREVER!?"

"What do you care?" snapped Mew. "You hate him!"

"I'M supposed to be the one to take down that stupid puppet!" snarled Mewtwo. "Not him! That's outrageous! And what if Giratina teaches him dirty tricks? I'll be no match for that little bastard!"

"You're WORRIED?" said Mew, gaping.

"You should be more grateful," hissed Gardevoir. "It could've just as easily been you, Mew. Banette took that bullet for you."

"Stop making it sound like a sacrifice, when he lost fair and square," said Hypno smoothly.

"I wouldn't be laughing," growled Gardevoir. "He has your pendulum."

Hypno's eyes widened. "WHAT?"

"Is everything still set up?" asked Mew, wiping some dirt off of his body.

"Yeah, yeah, Alakazam and Bellsprout took care of it, you can start the next episode," grumbled Mewtwo. "I've got business to take care of."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm going to get Banette back," growled Mewtwo.

"Are you serious right now?" Mew looked confused. "Who are you and what have you done with Mewtwo?"

"I've had time to mull stuff over."

S stepped forward. "I'm going with you."

"And me!" said Gardevoir.

"Oh no you don't," said Mew sternly. "I've got an episode to run, and Banette isn't going to get back in the game. We're on a tighter schedule than before and I had to cut out the Spear Pillar and Power Plant challenges already! We're going to keep going right now!"

"It's fine," said Mewtwo curtly. "We'll get him back. Come on, S. Let's go."

"Right behind you."

The two of them nodded to the remaining contestants, with Mewtwo stopping by Gardevoir. He nodded to Hypno.

"Good luck."

Gardevoir scoffed. Mewtwo was none too pleased about Hypno indirectly landing Banette in the Distortion World either. As Mewtwo and S walked into the nearby woods, Mew finished adjusting his makeup. Glancing into a mirror quickly before chucking it aside, he shook himself off before brightening up.

"Alright then, campers! Let's get on board with the next challenge!"

**000**

A short chapter, but nevertheless, it got the job done.

Victory Road into the Pokemon League will be the final two challenges, but we've got some hints as to what's going to go on. And apparently, former players are going to be helping out with the fun!

And we got to meet a few more legendaries. Zapdos is calm and friendly, and a bit cheeky. Lugia is calm, honest, and reliable. And of course, we meet Deoxys S. I had a long time to think on how I'd handle the different forms of Pokemon (especially Black Kyurem and similar creatures), but for Deoxys, I decided splitting it into four would be interesting. After all, they are aliens. There could be more.

Deoxys S and Mewtwo have a romantic relationship that has been tense due to long distance. Why Mewtwo and Deoxys S? Why not. Anyways, I considered giving Deoxys S a fast personality, but I went with a more calm, quiet personality to match Mewtwo's bold and brash one.

Speaking of Mewtwo, we got a good look at him in this chapter. Tell me your opinions- I tried to play him a bit differently without Mew around. Notice how he's not nearly as grumpy and bitter. Maybe that shows you what he and Mew were like back in college, eh?

Bellsprout is on his way to securing another show, and we finally see that Alakazam wasn't lying about his girlfriend. Who'd have thought?

We'll be back to old rules in the new episode. AKA, there'll be a song, there'll be confessionals (there were none in the Distortion World, because no confessional area). But as of right now, place your bets, and place your guesses on what will happen.

Next Episode: It's every Pokemon for themselves to prove themselves able of getting through Victory Road. Running low on time, Mew adds details and bits to this challenge that make it rather difficult and stressful for everyone. One contestant has the upper hand taken away from them, and another contestant finally manages to find something they've been wanting. And in the end, one contestant is finally left behind in the competition.

Mewtwo: Ugh. Just review, this was basically my chapter for character development anyway...


	37. Sweet, Sweet Victory Road

A whole new chapter, sweet! Time for the beginning of the end! The second to last challenge starts now!

Now for this chapter, I decided to make the challenge take place in Kanto/Indigo Plateau. Needless to say, I have to admit that Kanto has the lamest Victory Road ever. For the sake of the chapter, act as if the Victory Road is a combination of all generations.

**Check out the end of the chapter for a special message/fun thing.**

**000**

"So as you can see, this is Victory Road!" said Mew, gesturing to the enormous cave behind him. "Home to Moltres, who is thankfully not here, and the place where trainers must brave to get to the Pokemon League. Pretty neat, huh?"

"You're awfully chipper after such a beating," observed Wooper.

"Shut...up," snapped Mew. "We're back on track, we're not talking about ANYTHING that isn't challenge related now, understand? You need to get through Victory Road to get to the final game, understand?"

"You've made that abundantly clear," said Hypno, sneering. "Now why don't you just get on with explaining the challenge and be useful?"

"Alright then, Palkia punching bag," said Mew angrily. "The challenge is extremely simple. Get to the other side of Victory Road."

"That can't be it," said Gardevoir in disbelief.

"Believe it. That's it. The only catch is that you have to get through the whole cave in an hour."

"An HOUR?" said Diglett. "That's impossible!"

"No it isn't," argued Mew. "You can work together. You can help each other. You can use all of your powers. But be warned, I've put in several obstacles, such as lakes, waterfalls, large rocks, and among other things."

"Thanks Mew," grumbled Gardevoir.

"And don't forget, when I say you can use your powers, that means they can be used for anything- helping or harming is allowed. If you want to attack each other, you can, and it's fine. Just be sure to be at the end of Victory Road after an hour. If you're not there, you don't proceed to the final."

"What if everyone makes it?" asked Wooper, cocking his head to one side.

"That's optimistic of you, but if that's the case, the last one to make it still loses. Of course, if you and Wooper make it at the same time, I can hold a brief tiebreaker or something."

Diglett and Wooper exchanged a determined glance and nodded.

"Any other questions?" asked Mew.

The contestants shook their heads.

"Good, then we'll start in a moment."

**000**

**"I think Wooper and I can do this!" said Diglett. "But still, it's hard to believe we even got to the final four in the first place...did everyone just forget about us or something?"**

**000**

**"Alright! I think we can do it!" yelled Wooper. "And hopefully, Gardevoir or Hypno goes down this time. I don't know if competing against them is going to be a fun time."**

**000**

**"No limits?" asked Hypno, his eyes glittering dangerously. "Perfect. I'll be coming for you, dear."**

**000**

**Gardevoir closed her eyes in concentration. "How I made it this far, I'll never know, but now that I'm here, I intend to stay. I can't let Banette's sacrifice go in vain."**

**Gardevoir held up Hypno's pendulum in her hand and clenched her fist. "Banette didn't have it. I did. I'll have to make sure Hypno doesn't get it back. If I can just get through, this game is mine."**

**000**

Gardevoir exited the confessional and looked from side to side, before heading towards Mew at the entrance of Victory Road. Hypno slinked out from behind the confessional, scowling deeply, before a sickening smile rose to his face as he followed her to Mew. Wooper and Diglett were already there and waiting.

"Are you all ready? Then let the challenge begin!" said Mew. "Your hour starts...NOW!"

The four contestants rushed inside, with Gardevoir and Hypno running ahead. Wooper rushed behind them, pulling Diglett along.

**000**

"An hour to get through...an hour to get through," said Gardevoir, panting as she ran ahead. There had been a fork at the beginning of the cave, with Gardevoir taking the right, and everyone else going left. She closed her eyes in concentration for a moment, trying to figure out the easiest way through.

"I came from the south...so if I'm going east right now...I'll have to find a way to the north...after that, I'll just have to keep track of where I'm going and I can make it."

Gardevoir continued forward before she tripped and hit the ground. Scratching her head, she looked back to see a broken wire. Confused, she looked at it, about to say something before a rumbling cut her off. Looking up, her eyes widened to see a bunch of rocks tumbling down to her. Gritting her teeth, she activated her psychic powers to stop them, before lowering the rocks around her.

"A trap...," she mused. "That means there'll be more of them. Mew failed to mention that...I bet it was on purpose."

Gardevoir stopped. "Why on earth am I talking to myself? Sheesh. I'd better get through here...fast before I lose my mind."

Quietly, she walked ahead, disappearing into a corridor that led to a new section of the cave. As she left, the sound of footsteps reappeared, and Hypno emerged from the gloom, his eyes fixed ahead where the Embrace Pokemon had just been standing.

"You'd better be worried about losing more than just that, my dear," he hissed, slowly trailing after her.

**000**

"I don't see why you wouldn't just let me out of this wheelbarrow, Wooper," said Diglett, shaking his head.

"Because we have to get farther!" said Wooper. "Besides, what if we encounter water, or a lake or something?"

"I could always dig under it," protested Diglett. "You don't have to do all this work."

"We don't know how long that could take!" said Wooper. "What if you need your wheelbarrow for the next challenge?"

"We don't even know what it is!"

"I don't care!" shouted Wooper, still steadily pushing Diglett along. "You're my best friend and I'm not going to leave you behind!"

"Wooper...," said Diglett, shaking his head. "Okay, that's great and all, but we're still not sure where we're going."

"We'll find a landmark soon! In fact...I found something up ahead! Let's go!"

Wooper pushed hard and eventually hit a large rock. Diglett's head smashed against the stone, and when the poor mole finished shaking his head off, he glanced ahead to see a large lake.

"It's a lake...great...how are we supposed to get across?" asked Diglett. Wooper responded by pushing Diglett up and into the water. Despite the slightly heavy wheelbarrow, it began to float in the water. Wooper got behind it and flicked his tail a few times.

"Leave it to me!" said Wooper, grinning as he shot forward, his tail almost resembling a propeller behind him. Diglett watched his friend in amazement, before turning around. His eyes widened.

"Wooper! Look out! There are buoys ahead!"

"What, no girls?" asked Wooper, glancing up. Then he gulped as he swerved past a large orange buoy, and then another. Wooper began to lose control as more buoys crowded the area. Giving one last mighty push, he charged forward. There was a loud crash as both Diglett and Wooper shot out of the water and landed on the shore in a crumpled heap. Wooper sprayed a bit of water out of his mouth.

"Who puts buoys in the lake?" asked Wooper, annoyed. Diglett shook himself off.

"Maybe it's an obstacle...Mew said there'd be some...I wonder what else we're going to have to deal with," pondered Diglett aloud.

"You know what bugs me?" asked Wooper. "Remember how Hypno was right behind us?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm looking across that lake and he still hasn't shown up...and there were no shortcuts on the way," said Wooper.

Diglett cocked his head to one side. "Huh...actually, yeah, you're right! I wonder where he went..."

Wooper frowned. "Probably to cause trouble if I know him...wait...you don't think..."

"That he might be targeting Gardevoir?" finished Diglett. "Who knows...but I hope she's okay..."

**000**

**"My plan?" asked Hypno. "Easy- follow Gardevoir, and get the pendulum back. After that, it was curtains for her. Alas, dancing queen, soon you will dance no more."**

**000**

**"I was really scared," said Wooper. "I kept expecting Hypno to leap out and get us...but it didn't really happen..."**

**000**

As all four contestants moved forward, Mew was relaxing in a chair, watching them on his monitors. He was sipping a large glass of pink lemonade and wearing some nice shades. So far, Gardevoir was in the lead, but Hypno was tracking her like a dog. Interesting. In the meantime, Wooper and Diglett had taken a different path. Mew smiled. It was getting interesting, and it was only 15 minutes in.

There was a loud noise and out of nowhere, Mewtwo appeared, landing next to Mew. He folded his arms, arching a brow.

"You got comfortable fast," commented the mutant.

"I try...how'd the mission go?" asked Mew.

"Let's just say it was semi successful before we even got there," said Mewtwo. "That puppet's a sly one."

"So you got him back? Where is he?"

"He requested something from me and I granted it. It won't break the game- in fact, it should make it more interesting for everyone."

"That's all I have to hear," said Mew, grinning. "So. How'd it go with S?"

"...just fine," said Mewtwo, curtly. "On the account of me not running away from my problems."

Mew stopped dead before glancing back. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me. It's time you patched things up with everyone. Especially Celebi."

"Are you INSANE?" asked Mew, eyes wide. "She's psychotic!"

"She is NOT, and you know exactly why she's angry with you. Stop making excuses and deal with the issue," snapped Mewtwo.

Mew scowled darkly, before clenching a fist. "Just go, Mewtwo. I don't want to hear it."

"Same as usual," scoffed Mewtwo, turning around and striding away. Mew sighed before checking the time again. About 20 minutes now...which meant that is was the perfect time...

**000**

Gardevoir was pushing a massive boulder out of the way with her powers when she heard a familiar noise which hadn't been heard in a while.

DING!

"I thought we were done with music!" she protested.

"Only for while Hitmonlee was still on the plane!" yelled Mew in a megaphone. "Alright, final four! Get ready to sing!"

Hypno cursed quietly, backtracking away from Gardevoir quickly- no way was he letting her hear him sing. He needed to keep his cover until the right moment.

Wooper groaned. "Well, here we go again."

Diglett sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

((Author's Note: Yep, the songs are back, although this one isn't a huge deal. It's a rather upbeat but fast song in my mind. This one is called "The Winner Is...Me!"))

Wooper: _We're heading to the finals!_  
_We've got to move real fast!_  
_We've only got an hour..._  
_So we can't come in last!_

_I'm gonna get through this cave!_  
_And then I'll finally be..._  
_In the finals, the winner is...me!_

Diglett: _Come on Wooper, don't rush!_  
_We've got plenty of time!_  
_I don't want to fall out!_  
_In the middle of a climb!_

_We're nearly in the finals_  
_At the Pokemon League,_  
_Look out! The winner is...me!_

All: _So many challenges...we've come so far!_  
_Traveling by planes, boats...and even cars!_  
_The final obstacle...is this cave!_

Gardevoir: _We all have a good shot...if Hypno behaves!_

Hypno: Hey!

All: _Headed to the final...and then you all will see!_  
_That the winner is...me!_

Hypno: _I've made a thousand plans!_  
_I've hatched a thousand schemes!_  
_They've gotten me this far!_  
_Much closer to my dreams!_

_I'll be winning this game!_  
_My enemies should flee!_  
_It's mine! The winner is...me!_

Gardevoir: _The finals will be here soon!_  
_I've got to make the cut!_  
_I need to prove myself..._  
_And kick that Hypno's butt!_

_My friends are in my heart,_  
_And they will all agree..._  
_That the winner is...me!_

All: _Challenges have gone by...we all have changed!_  
_Easy ones, hard ones, and some just downright strange!_  
_Now all we know what we have to do!_  
_One more task then we'll be finally free from Mew!_

Mew: Huh?

All: _Headed to the final...and then you all will see!_  
_That the winner is...me!  
____Headed to the final...and then you all will see!_

Diglett: The

Wooper: Winner

Hypno: Is

Gardevoir: Me!

**000**

**"As if it'll be any of them," laughed Hypno, shaking his head.**

**000**

Wooper groaned as he hit a dead end, panting. "Darn! How the heck are we supposed to get through if we keep hitting dead ends! These are all of the paths from before!"

Diglett frowned. "Yeah, we took every path but...well...wait, maybe that one with the big rock in front of the door can be passed!"

Wooper blanched. "We have to push a GIANT ROCK out of the way!?"

"Well, I think we have time to!" said Diglett.

"Attention everyone, you only have twenty minutes left!" yelled Mew to everyone in the cave. Diglett froze.

"Apparently not," grumbled Wooper, grabbing Diglett and pushing him back the way they came. Diglett frowned.

"You look tired, Wooper."

"I've been tired a lot of this competition- I've pushed you this far! I won't stop now!" said Wooper as they continued.

**000**

**"I think a lot of people underestimate Wooper...I think the only reason he hasn't been a top competitor is because he's been dragging me this whole time," said Diglett. "Who knows...without me, Wooper could win the whole thing, hands down."**

**Diglett paused. "In comparison, I need to be out of a wheelbarrow to do anything. But Wooper never used that against me. That's a true friend right there..."**

**000**

**Hypno frowned, tapping his chin. "If Gardevoir goes down, all I have to do is take out one of the dynamic duo to succeed. Child's play, really. The only question is, which one is the easier target? The one trapped in the wheelbarrow, or the one who pulls it?"**

**000**

As Gardevoir parted a small lake with her powers, she frowned, stepping through and muttering to herself as Mew made the announcement.

"That's not a lot of time...but I'm sure I'm close to the exit. This cave only has four or five levels, and I know I'm on the fourth."

Gardevoir continued to move, unaware that a pair of eyes were on her the whole time. She sighed and kept going.

"Of course, there are multiple paths and traps...but I know for a fact I haven't gone down...I just hope I'm far enough ahead to make it...Mew wouldn't make me go all this way just to reach a dead end- that would be a lame outcome."

Gardevoir hopped up to a long ledge. She peered down below. It was a massive drop, with both rocks and water at the bottom. "I didn't see this on my way through...quite a pathway."

She looked ahead, to see another large lake. Fortunately, this one had a path along it. And what was that up ahead? Another hole?

"If that passage leads up, I might be home free!"

As she stepped forward, however, she stopped. She heard a large humming noise. Just as she turned, a huge ball of shadow struck her in the side, sending her skidding back to the ledge. Looking up, she saw a familiar face step out from behind a boulder.

"Well, well, well," said Hypno, stretching his fingers as he strode towards her. "I didn't think my path would cross with yours."

"Don't play a fool with me," said Gardevoir, eyes narrowed. "You've been following me this whole time."

Hypno didn't try to deny it, simply shrugging his shoulders. "You cleared every obstacle for me, and I couldn't follow Dumb and Dumber. This whole challenge was a cakewalk. But of course, I have my other reasons."

Gardevoir held up her hands, which were glowing with pink energy. "Such as?"

Hypno smirked as his own hands glowed with dark energy. "Well, I can admit I've been wanting this for a long time."

Gardevoir scoffed before charging up a powerful blast of energy and throwing it at Hypno. Hypno side stepped it and threw a large attack back at her, which Gardevoir nimbly avoided. But Hypno was ready, with two more attacks on the way. She ducked under the first, but the second attack caught her off guard. Gardevoir was knocked off her feet and slid backwards. A small clinking noise was heard as she struggled to get up.

Gardevoir looked up quickly. "No!"

Hypno was twirling a familiar object around his finger. "Ah yes. As I recall, you had something that belonged to me. I think I'll take it back."

"Your pendulum isn't going to work anymore!" shouted Gardevoir. "The competition is thinning, Hypno! Everyone knows your secret! You can't hide how ugly you are behind that face, no matter how much makeup you wear!"

Hypno froze, before his expression shifted from smug to terrible. His eyes blazed and he clenched a fist which started to hum with more black energy.

"DON'T CALL ME UGLY!" he roared, swinging his hand and sending a large blast at Gardevoir. Gardevoir was ready this time, and grabbed it with her powers and sending it to the ceiling. Hypno spat in frustrating, but was caught off guard when a large rock hit him in the side. He sprawled out on the ground, struggling to his feet.

As Gardevoir stepped forward, she saw familiar bruises on his body. Deep purple marks. Wait...hadn't she done that before?

"What...what ARE you?" asked Gardevoir. Hypno looked up. He didn't look handsome at all anymore. He looked enraged, in an almost feral fury, and he looked as if he was on the verge of snapping completely. But he didn't answer. He just charged another attack and sent it towards Gardevoir. She managed to dodge it, but Hypno was ready and sent more attacks her way. Gritting her teeth, she danced out of the way.

"What am I, you ask? The winner, you stupid girl!" said Hypno, grinning horribly. "They all thought of me as a loser and a freak, but I'll show them what I'm really made of! You other psychics think you're so great, but I'll show you all true manipulation!"

"Manipulation?" asked Gardevoir, cocking a brow. "Are you kidding me? You have no manipulation skills whatsoever!"

Hypno stopped his onslaught for a moment. "What?"

"The only thing that allows you to fool people is that pendulum! You may think yourself a clever, charming schemer, but you only got Weavile on your side without your stupid little magic tricks! You think you're so hot? I tricked Weavile last season without hypnotizing her once. Bronzong convinced us all he was no threat!"

Hypno seethed and bared his teeth. "SHUT UP!"

"And let's not forget Alakazam, the one person who you couldn't beat with or without cheating!" said Gardevoir. "He never trusted you, he never fell for your tricks once, and while you did something to him that I don't know, he still kicked your ass for all of the world to see! You may be a bit smarter than some people, but you are NOTHING compared to Alakazam!"

Hypno stopped before letting out a terrifying, borderline demonic cry. "YOU STUPID, IDIOTIC, DISTURBED WOMAN! HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU THINK YOURSELF BETTER THAN ME? YOUR GOOD LOOKS AND STRENGTH ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME! AND HOW DARE YOU BRING UP ALAKAZAM IN MY PRESENCE? HE'S A LOSER! HE LOST! I BEAT HIM!"

"We beat him," corrected Gardevoir quietly, staring into his eyes. "You never beat Alakazam. We were the ones who eliminated him, not you. He was the only one of us you never could fool. He always saw you for the disgusting thing you are."

"He...saw...through me?" muttered Hypno, looking down, clenching his hands. And he could almost hear it. The clever words of an amazing chess master. The direct accusations with no sign of doubts. And that laugh. That knowing, mocking laugh of Alakazam seeing through every plot.

"Even after he's eliminated...that damned spoon wielding BASTARD STILL HAUNTS ME!" roared Hypno, sending another large shadow ball towards Gardevoir. This time, she was caught way off guard and was sent skidding to the other end of the path, sliding over the edge. Grabbing hold of a rock, she struggled to get up, but was stopped when a foot crushed her hand.

"How tragic," said Hypno, cool and composed once again. "You've come so far, lost so many friends...just to fail. I win. But...don't worry, I won't let you fall to your death...after all...hypnotizing you, I can win right now!"

Gardevoir froze. "What?"

"You heard Mew. Make it to the end, and you're eligible for the final. But after an hour, you won't make it. I won't be going to a final- all I need for you is to take out Diglett and Wooper for me, and I'm home free!"

Gardevoir growled. "You won't get away with this! You won't!"

Hypno leaned down, holding his pendulum. "I already have."

Gardevoir closed her eyes, but Hypno grabbed her face and pried one open. Gardevoir resisted before growing still, staring at the pendulum.

"You will obey me. There's no Banette or Mismagius to look out for you anymore..."

Gardevoir stopped. Hypno laughed and offered her a hand up, which Gardevoir took.

"Now then, you will-"

"AHA!" screamed Gardevoir, blasting Hypno backwards into a wall. Hypno crashed into the stone, gasping for air.

"WHAT...BUT...I HYPNOTIZED YOU-!"

"Banette isn't the only one with Insomnia...," said Gardevoir. "You have it too! The moment we fought, you already unraveled your whole plan! Didn't you remember my Trace ability?"

"I...I thought once I had knocked you over...the battle was done!" snapped Hypno, coughing.

"You tend to think you've already won, even before you do," said Gardevoir. "And that flaw will undo you every time, especially in the finals."

Hypno growled, seeing Gardevoir, but hearing Alakazam. "Stop...MOCKING ME!"

"It's over Hypno. I hope I don't see you in the finals," said Gardevoir, pressing a bunch of rocks up to Hypno's body.

And with those words, Gardevoir ran on ahead into the next room, leaving the other Pokemon buried in stone.

**000**

Gardevoir ran through before seeing a small light. Running forward, she eventually found herself emerging from the cave. She stared with wide eyes before she heard cheering. A bunch of old campers were there.

"We've got our first finalist!" shouted Bellsprout. "Gardevoir, you made it!"

"I...I'm out...I...I got in the final?" said Gardevoir, dazed.

"Yes you are!" shouted Mew, floating beside her. "Good job, Gardevoir! And with only ten minutes to spare!"

"Ten minutes," she whispered, glancing back to the cave. "I hope he's down for that long."

"Bellsprout, Gliscor, take Gardevoir to the waiting room!" said Mew. "I'll be waiting for the others!"

Gardevoir took Gliscor's claw and was led away, weary as hell, but not from the challenge.

**000**

In the dark of the cave, there was low groan as a bunch of rocks flew across and hit the wall. Slowly, the crushed villain made his way to his feet.

"Not yet," snarled Hypno. "I haven't lost yet!"

**000**

"We all saw what happened," said Gliscor, grinning. Bellsprout had left long ago. "Nice bang up job you did on Hypno. You won't be hypnotized by him, ever. He's gonna hate you just as much as he hates Alakazam."

Gardevoir gave a small smile, shaking her head. "It's good to see YOU back on your feet. Or wings. Glad to know you're not sick anymore."

"Well, at least I got a small sum for the whole sickness ordeal."

"Yeah but...you seem a lot better than normal...," said Gardevoir. "More...relaxed? Free spirited?"

"Yeah...Pidgeot and I broke up," admitted Gliscor.

"Thank goodness," said Gardevoir, shaking her head. "She made you miserable."

"Well...uh...yeah...anyway, here we are," said Gliscor, stopping at the door. "There's a lounge inside...and there's someone waiting for you."

"Cacturne?" asked Gardevoir.

"No," said Gliscor.

"Mismagius?"

"No. Just go in, sweetheart," said Gliscor, grinning. Gardevoir frowned and stepped inside. She looked around before hearing a familiar voice.

"Hey there."

Gardevoir whirled around to see a familiar puppet grinning at her. Her eyes lit up and she grinned.

"Banette!"

Banette walked over casually, before Gardevoir hugged him tightly. "You're back! I thought you were stuck there forever!"

"Times change! Mewtwo and his girlfriend picked me up- apparently he didn't want his one rival to be taken down by someone else. I cut a deal with Giratina, and we're good. I'm here to stay!"

Gardevoir sighed in relief. "That's great. Really. Have you uh...talked with Mismagius?"

"Not yet," admitted Banette. "Anyways, I only wanted to say hi, but I've got to get back to the challenge."

"Oh right, the challenge...what is it?"

"Can't spoil that for you," said Banette, motioning a zipper motion with his mouth. "Let's just say I hope you're not in my bracket."

He walked away, waving to Gardevoir, who was looking confused now.

**000**

**"Bracket?" asked Gardevoir. "What's he talking about?"**

**000**

Wooper and Diglett entered a large cavern, looking around frantically. The only thing ahead of them was a large wall. Wooper gulped.

"We've got to find a way up!" shouted Diglett. "We're running out of time! Mewtwo made the ten minute announcement at least two minutes ago!"

"We'll find a way," assured Wooper, glancing around wildly. There had to be a way. He looked around before he stopped, looking back up to the wall...someone was up there. Someone tall and yellow.

"Hypno!" cried Wooper.

"Hypno?" asked Diglett, looking up. Hypno, who was walking along the ledge, stopped, before looking down at the remaining members of Team Vent.

"...yes?" he asked quietly, but loud enough for them to hear. Diglett and Wooper exchanged a glance. It was this or nothing.

"How did you get up there?"

"It doesn't matter. I don't plan on telling you," said Hypno, laughing. "No need to hide my intentions. I intend to win."

"At least win with honor, you jerk!" snapped Diglett.

"No...I prefer to win as easily as possible," said Hypno, starting to walk away.

"That's it!" growled Diglett. "Let me out of this wheelbarrow, Wooper! We're gonna dig up there faster than Hypno can make it to the end!"

Hypno stopped, before looking down, his eyes darkening. Gardevoir was one thing, but these two buffoons? He'd rather die than lose to them. A little overkill wouldn't hurt.

"I don't THINK SO!" shouted the Psychic, as he honed his powers. The large lake that was next to him started to flow and before Diglett and Wooper knew what was going on, a large waterfall began to flow over the cliff. Diglett's eyes widened as the dirt was covered by flooding water fast.

"Sorry, boys, but I won't be taken out by the likes of you!" said Hypno, running off while cackling over his shoulder.

Diglett looked down, gulping. "This is bad, Wooper! The cave is filling up! I can't dig us through!"

"I said I'd get you to the end," said Wooper, eyes hard and voice determined. "Now let's GO!"

Pushing Diglett along, Wooper headed for the waterfall, swimming through the water.

**000**

Hypno stepped out of the cave, smirking as the rest of the contestants groaned. "How much time was there to spare?"

"About five minutes...nearly four now," said Mew. "Congratulations, Hypno, you now have the second spot in the finals!"

"Naturally- and I'll have first in this whole game soon enough," said Hypno, laughing.

"Someone escort him to the Pokemon League- I need to watch the other competitors," said Mew, floating off.

"I'll do it," said Dragonite, unhappily. Lapras rested her head against him, but he smiled.

As Hypno was led along, he looked at the great dragon. "So. How have you been?"

"I know you don't care, so I won't answer."

"Sleeping better, I hope?" asked Hypno, smirking. Dragonite growled before looking down at him. Hypno tensed up. He saw what Dragonite did to Gliscor- he wasn't about to let himself get hit.

But Dragonite laughed and relaxed, before opening the door to the Pokemon League. "Don't worry, Hypno. I don't want to hurt you. I just want to watch you get what's coming to you on the big screen."

Hypno scoffed, but his eyes were afraid as he stepped into the Pokemon League.

**000**

**"They're all idiots," Hypno muttered. "I'm going to win. WIN!"**

**000**

Hypno stepped inside the Pokemon League, smirking as he sat down in front of Gardevoir. To his slight annoyance, she didn't seem surprised so much as disappointed. She simply frowned slightly and glanced down at the magazine she was reading. Hypno eyed it carefully. It was about psychology. How drab.

"What a shame it is when your plans of victory don't turn out the way you expect," said Hypno, chuckling.

"Are you trying to predict your own downfall?" asked Gardevoir, not looking up from the magazine. Hypno glowered, but didn't snap back.

"I was simply saying how while my plan to take you out of the competition failed most...annoyingly...I still managed the next best feat. The dynamic duo won't be joining us."

THAT made Gardevoir look up, and her eyes flashed. "What did you do to them?"

"I just gave them some help when they requested it."

"Whenever you get the chance to help someone, you help yourself," said Gardevoir angrily. "I'll just have to avenge them as well!"

"Oh please," said Hypno, snorting in derision. "Don't act as if they ever had a chance against the two of us. The only reason why they got this far is because I didn't deem them a threat, similarly to you."

"Well, you made a mistake there," said Gardevoir, cocking a brow. "I'm still standing after all your little tricks."

Hypno grit his teeth, but forced himself to stay calm. He wasn't going to lose control again. "Yes, well, I suppose I could've searched your file. But then again, I'm surprised you didn't take the time to break into the files yourself and look me up."

"I considered it, actually," admitted Gardevoir. "But I found more interesting things in other files, so I checked those instead. Not that it mattered- yours wasn't there anyway."

Hypno stopped. "What did you say?"

"I said your file wasn't there. You took it to hide your secrets, right?"

Hypno was silent. Gardevoir looked up, realization dawning on her.

"I see...so you DON'T have it."

Hypno was confused. That didn't make sense. There was no way she was lying...she had thought HE had it...but...then...what did that mean?

**000**

**"If she doesn't have it, then where could my file be?" asked Hypno, looking a bit scared. "It had to have been before she checked! But when did she look? WHO HAS MY FILE?"**

**000**

Diglett and Wooper were trying to make their way up, before the waterfall knocked them back down. The cave was flooded high now, but nowhere near as high as they needed it.

"It's no use!" cried Diglett. "We're too heavy!"

"Won't...give...up!" growled Wooper. "If I can't push you, I'll pull you up!"

Diglett stared at Wooper for a long time. But not the same way he stared at Luxio, or Trapinch. Wooper had been there for him the whole time. When it was someone who had to push Diglett along, it was Wooper. When there was a task with no ground involved, Wooper pushed Diglett through. Countless times, he had carried Diglett away from danger. In the Old Chateau, in Stark Mountain, on the Cycling Road, Wooper had always been there.

It was really thanks to Wooper that Diglett had even gotten this far.

The world seemed to slow down as Diglett thought, and he looked down into his wheelbarrow. Yeah. Without Wooper, Diglett wouldn't be here right now.

And with Diglett here right now, Wooper wouldn't be the final.

"Wooper...stop."

"What?" asked Wooper, panting and hopping into the mole's home. "Do you have a plan?"

"Yeah...you have to leave me behind Wooper," said Diglett quietly.

"...what?" asked Wooper. Then he chuckled. "Come on, man! No time for jokes! Be serious or we won't be in the-!"

"I am serious, Wooper."

Wooper stopped laughing and stared at his friend. "But...I...I've dragged you all this way. You...you're my best friend."

"And you're my best friend," said Diglett, his voice a bit harsh. "I...I wouldn't be here without you. And now I want you to get farther without me."

"NO!" shouted Wooper. "I won't leave you!"

Diglett shook his head weakly. "Wooper...I never had a chance...I'm stuck in a wheelbarrow. I may have feet-!"

"You have feet!?"

"Don't interrupt, Wooper."

"Sorry."

"I...I may not have had a chance of winning, but you still made this whole experience one of the best times of my life," said Diglett, looking up at his friend. "And now...I want you to win and make it the best experience of YOUR life."

Wooper stared at his friend. "Diglett..."

"You don't have a lot of time! Go! I'll be fine, Mew won't let me drown!"

Wooper quivered for a moment before head butting Diglett and leaping into the crashing waves. Diglett watched as Wooper swam up the waterfall, heading to the passageway out. Diglett gave a look of joy as he watched.

"Go get 'em, pal."

**000**

**Wooper sniffed in the confessional. "I'm sorry...I'm so, so, sorry, Diglett...I'll...I'll win for you!"**

**000**

**Diglett shook his head. "I knew it wasn't meant to be from the beginning of the challenge. I only got through the last few challenges based on a luck alone. But compared to most Pokemon that are stuck in wheelbarrows, I think I got one hell of a ride!"**

**"Wooper, don't be sad. You can do it- I know you can! And hey, if there's another season, maybe my time will come...I'll get my chance to shine. Well...as long as there's no water."**

**"Good luck, man. You'll always be my best friend."**

**000**

"Hey, Hypno, Gardevoir!" said Mew, opening the door. The two Psychics looked up, Hypno confident, Gardevoir apprehensive.

"I hate to add to your already long list of inconveniences, but there's now a third finalist!" said Mew, grinning. Hypno's eyes widened, and Gardevoir stood up.

Drenched and soaked to the bone, Wooper tottered into the Pokemon Center, gasping for air. Gardevoir ran over while Hypno snarled under his breath. He had only managed to take out one.

"Wooper made it with a minute and a half to spare! And so Diglett was eliminated!" said Mew. "Now then, I'll give you about a half hour to rest up. Get some treatment from the Pokemon Center, because you're going to need to be ready for the next challenge!"

Mew exited the room, while Hypno just stomped off to the Pokemon Center, grumbling.

Gardevoir knelt down beside the mud fish, who was still shivering. "Wooper...Wooper, what happened? Are you alright? Is Diglett okay?"

Wooper didn't answer. His eyes were staring at the back of a certain yellow hypnotist.

"Wooper?"

"I'm going to beat him, Gardevoir," vowed Wooper, eyes determined. "I don't care if I win a million dollars or a single poffin. There's no way I'm letting Hypno win!"

**000**

**Be sure to read below in this author's note:**

And that's it! The end of a long chapter!

So, the final four raced in an hour long challenge. As long as you made it under the time and weren't last, you were in the final. Of course, this challenge wasn't the main feature of the chapter, but more on that later.

The final four are back and so they competed. Gardevoir and Hypno had an epic showdown, where we see different sides of each character. Gardevoir has gone calm and determined, while Hypno is angry and enraged. Some hints about Hypno have been revealed, and while he has the pendulum, someone else has the file. In addition, Gardevoir seems to be figuring out her own things.

And so Diglett was eliminated. I knew people weren't expecting the two of them to get to the finals, and they were right- only one of them will be in the final three, and that's Wooper. Despite them often being the comic relief, I think it was a serious scene that we got with Wooper and Diglett there. They had similar stories- romance issues and being underestimated. But no matter what, they had each other's backs and were friends to the end.

Fun Fact: Diglett was originally going to make it to the end before Wooper in the final two. Wooper was going to pass out after pushing Diglett so far, leaving Diglett to push himself forward into the finals. However, the final two was changed to the final three, and Wooper was swapped for Diglett. On a more Diglett note, he was originally going to be shiny and make it much farther in TPI.

We see some familiar faces! Gliscor, Bellsprout, and GASP! Banette is back! What was the deal he cut with Giratina? And what does Gardevoir have to prepare for? What's Hypno's plan? And will Wooper succeed? We'll find out in the next episode.

**But before we get to the endings, how about a fun little event? Fans, you may gather information and eat your heart out. In your reviews, you may leave up to five questions that I will answer for you, as narrow or broad as you like. I will answer them as long as you follow these rules:**

**-No plot spoilers  
-You must have an account so I can respond to you, or else I won't be able to.  
****-You can ask anything- it can be a rated G question to an M question. So you can ask me "What's this camper's favorite color?" or "How far have these two campers gone in a relationship"? No holds barred. You can even ask "What are each camper's favorite movie?" I will answer. For all of them.  
-Try to keep it story related.  
-Advice is allowed, but don't send me requests to review stories and other stuff.**

Anyways, now you know. Have fun!

Next Episode: This challenge puts last season's to shame. The final three have to fight friends and foes alike to reach the final prize at the end. Familiar faces show up, including two who seem to have been absent all season, both good and bad. One contestant doesn't make the cut, but they have a different final battle instead. And in the end, two contestants duke out for the million. Only one will win this Pokemon League.

Diglett: Review! It'll be great for the story!


	38. The Finale Begins! Hypno's Secret!

Alright, time for the beginning of the finals. Things are about to get crazy! Thank you all for the questions, but now it's time to see what the contestants are going to have to do this time!

By the way, the final is getting split into two or three parts, just an FYI.

**IN ADDITION: There is an important announcement at the end of the chapter. Please read it.**

**000**

After everyone was rested, the final three contestants simply say by themselves, waiting for Mew to come along. Hypno was off in a corner, looking almost bored as he kept glancing at a clock. Wooper and Gardevoir sat by side. Gardevoir was still reading her psychology magazine. When Wooper asked her why, she just shook her head and said not to worry about it.

Wooper himself just kept casting glares at Hypno. Hypno tried to ignore it but once in a while their eyes would meet. Hypno would just roll his eyes. Apparently the mud fish held a grudge. How annoying.

Wooper just slapped his tail against the seat.

**000**

**"So...this is the final three," said Wooper, looking down. "Well, I'm happy to be here but...I just...it doesn't feel as good as I thought, you know? I mean...I got dumped, my friends went home, and in order to get here I had to sacrifice my best buddy...I don't know how Piloswine managed to do it back in season one."**

**Wooper looked up though, shaking his head. "Not that I won't try, of course! I plan to be a strong competitor until the very end! After all, I have friends to avenge! Hypno's going down! I'm going to beat him, and then I'm going to win the whole darn thing!"**

**"Team Vent lives on! I'll make all of them proud!"**

**000**

**"Final three...well, Cacturne, I officially beat your high score," said Gardevoir, frowning at the camera nervously. "But this season doesn't feel nearly as pleasant."**

**She stood up, looking almost indignant. "I actually like singing! And dancing! But I didn't get to enjoy this season at all! One minute it was Cacturne and I getting separated, the next I got dumped, Mismagius and I fell out, and on top of that I had to deal with HYPNO! This could've been the greatest season ever and I feel like I got cheated out of a fun time!"**

**Gardevoir took a deep breath and let it out. "Anyways, I suppose I'll have to focus on winning the final. Banette mentioned brackets, so I suppose it's almost a tournament. But why would Banette be involved with a tournament for the finalists? It doesn't make sense! But I suppose Mew will explain it soon enough."**

**"I'll defeat Hypno soon enough. I'm more scared of Mismagius and...him. I've got more people to confront than just a big nosed yellow jerk."**

**"Thanks for helping me get this far, guys," said Gardevoir. "I'll try to win for all of you."**

**000**

**Hypno smirked at the screen. "I have no speech planned. I don't plan on thanking anyone. It was thanks to my own devices and pure genius that got me to this point in the game. Alliances? Ties of friendship? Please- all that does is put a target on your back and weaken you when those people are out of the game and your life. Take a note of my example, viewers- this is how you win."**

**He folded his arms, nodding confidently. "No matter what challenge comes next, all I have to do is beat Gardevoir and Wooper. Gardevoir has proven to be a fairly tricky competitor but I'll definitely be able to best her in the final. She won't catch me off guard again. Take her down? Wooper will be a cakewalk."**

**"I'll be the winner. Mismagius, thank you for breaking your alliance. Weavile, you were a lovely stepping stone. And Alakazam? I'm the winner you could never be."**

**He leaned back and let out a loud, mocking laugh.**

**000**

"Attention campers!"

The three Pokemon looked over to see Mew floating through the doors of the Pokemon League, grinning wide. "So, I hope you're well rested and ready to fight for your spot at the top! The Pokemon League is a fitting place for a final showdown, don't you think?"

"Just get on with it," snapped Hypno. "I want my money."

"Patience, powdered nose. I have to explain the competition because this is going to be a bit complex. Now, I assumed Gardevoir and Wooper remember what happened last season in the final."

"Gloom and Piloswine duked it out!" said Wooper. "Gloom won, so he won the prize!"

"Correct-a-mundo!" said Mew, laughing. "So, I figured that a challenge like that is WAY TOO EASY. So this time, it's gonna be harder."

"Well of course it is, there are three of us," pointed out Hypno.

"Not what I mean, Hypno. Instead of fighting each other, you'll each have to get through the Pokemon League!"

"Wait...so we're going to be fighting through OTHER Pokemon to get into the finals?" asked Gardevoir. "That doesn't make sense- why would you set us all up in the Pokemon League together- two finalists could gang up on one."

Mew smirked. "I never said you were together. There are many different Pokemon Leagues across the regions. For example, one Pokemon League is in Kanto, one is in Sinnoh- and they both have different types of Pokemon used, right?"

"Right...," said Gardevoir, confused as to where Mew was going with this.

Mew laughed. "So, you'll each have a different Pokemon League! You'll have to fight through an Elite Four to get to the Champion! If you can't make it through the Elite Four, you're out of the running! The Champion will be a different challenge that I'll explain to whoever gets there. Any questions?"

Silence. Gardevoir couldn't believe it. They each had to fight through four different Pokemon to qualify for the finals.

"Alright then- so there'll be a Kanto League, a Johto League, and Hoenn League- one for each of your respective regions."

Hypno suddenly stopped and laughed. "Oh well, you might as well give me the prize now. You know how we Psychics are in the Kanto region. Nothing stands in our way!"

"Yeah, I know, you're absolutely right!" agreed Mew, laughing. "Which is why you won't be doing the Kanto League!"

Hypno froze. "What?"

"Yeah, in case you all studied up the Pokemon Leagues and trained for this, I'm mixing it up!" said Mew cheerfully. "I'm swapping all of the Pokemon Leagues so no finalist has the League from their own region! So, Wooper gets the Kanto League, Gardevoir gets the Johto League, and Hypno gets the Hoenn League!"

Hypno looked mortified. "WHAT?"

"So, without further ado, let me hand out your brackets!" said Mew. Gardevoir nodded in understanding. That's what Banette meant...but...wait a minute.

"One question before you do...who are the Pokemon we're fighting?" asked Gardevoir.

Mew grinned. "Why, the other competitors of course!"

**000**

**Gardevoir blanched. "Oh god."**

**000**

**Wooper gulped.**

**000**

**Hypno let out a loud bleep.**

**000**

Mew smiled "Now then, here are the brackets!"

He handed each contestant a card.

**Wooper - Kanto - Ice, Fighting, Ghost, Dragon, Champion**

**Gardevoir - Johto - Psychic, Poison, Fighting, Dark, Champion**

**Hypno - Hoenn - Dark, Ghost, Ice, Dragon, Champion**

Everyone stared at their cards, studying them intently. Wooper had no idea what to think, but his bracket seemed to be one of the least threatening...but then again, he didn't even know what to expect.

Gardevoir looked at hers carefully- Psychic would be strange, but she could get through the Poison and Fighting rooms. Dark would be a doozy though.

Hypno was livid. Dark first, and then Ghost? Two weaknesses, straight in a row! But Ice and Dragon couldn't be too bad. If he could make it past the first rooms, he'd be fine. Still, that was a pretty big if. He raised his hand.

"How do you expect us to fight FOUR consecutive battles without losing?"

Mew shook his head. "Uh, truthfully? I don't. Not to worry. Unlike the ACTUAL League, you'll be able to rest after each room. I've assigned you each a Pokemon to be your "healer" if you will. Before and after each room, they can heal you up to prep you for the fight. Healers! Come on in!"

Three Pokemon entered the room behind Mew- Piloswine, Froslass, and Lopunny. Wooper jumped up and down, and Gardevoir smiled. Hypno rolled his eyes. Of course.

"There was no one else that would take him," whispered Wooper to Gardevoir. The tall dancer let out a giggle.

"Now that you've gotten your healers, it's time to finally begin!" shouted Mew.

**000**

**"It feels good to actually be doing something useful!" said Piloswine, nodding his shaggy head. "I'm glad we got a chance to help out our friends! And it's nice to be back on the big screen! Also, Wooper lucked out- I think that he's only got one or two tough rooms. In my opinion, he got the easiest bracket."**

**000**

**Lopunny smirked. "Now that Weavile's stuck in a room waiting for a challenger, I can have Hypno all to myself."**

**000**

Each contestant was led to a separate starting room. Wooper was chatting animatedly with Piloswine, while Hypno just confidently strode ahead, Lopunny trailing after him obediently. Gardevoir watched them go, silently wishing Wooper good luck.

"You seem lost in thought," said Froslass.

"I'm just a bit annoyed that I don't get Hypno to beat up on my own," said Gardevoir, smiling back weakly. She nodded to Froslass and started walking, with Froslass floating along with her.

"You've done well, you know," said Froslass. "You were a great leader."

"That's nice of you to say, but I know a far better one," said Gardevoir, frowning.

"I don't know much about Cacturne at all...but I'm sure you two will work things out once this over...for better or for worse," said Froslass.

"We'll see...how are you and Gengar doing?" asked Gardevoir, smiling.

Froslass lit up. "Oh, it's going great! He's actually much more lively when the competition isn't going on. He knows how to skateboard and he has a scooter, and he picked me up and we went on a lovely date. I have never had a hamburger before! It was delicious!"

Gardevoir laughed. "You've got a world to explore, Froslass- Gengar will be the perfect guide."

They soon arrived at the door.

"Do you know who's inside?" asked Gardevoir.

Froslass shook her head. "I only know what types you're going against. Psychic, right?"

"Yeah...so I've either got Alakazam or Bronzong..."

"Got a plan?"

"No...I'll just have to wing it..."

"Which one would you rather fight?" asked Froslass curiously.

"...I honestly can't say- they're both going to be incredibly difficult to deal with," admitted Gardevoir. She opened the door.

"Wish me luck!"

**000**

Wooper hopped into his room, looking around wildly. He had been enjoying his time catching up with Piloswine, but now was the time to focus. He frowned in thought. The room was half frozen, but there was also a lot of water.

"I thought I had the Ice room first," he mused, hopping anxiously. He took a few steps forward before he heard a low noise. He looked forward and saw the water bubbling.

"What's...what's going on?" asked Wooper, backing away. A large shadow appeared in the water as it bubbled more, and all of a sudden, a large blue head breached the surface. Lapras emerged from the waves before flopping onto the land.

"Welcome, Wooper!" she announced. "I will be your first opponent!"

"Lapras? You? Can't you just let me go past?" asked Wooper. "Don't you want me to win?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot- Mew won't allow that to happen, so if we let you pass, you're disqualified," said Lapras. "Are you ready?"

Wooper gulped. "I...I guess so?"

Lapras charged up a large ball in her mouth before shooting a large, frigid beam at Wooper. Wooper gulped and rolled out of the way. Lapras soon fired another blast, which Wooper rolled away from wildly.

"Alright then! I'll take you on, Lapras!" said Wooper, grinning as he charged forward. Wooper leaped into the air and spun like a torpedo before his skull collided with Lapras's neck. Lapras was knocked back slightly, before swinging her head and hitting Wooper away. As he soared away in the air, she charged up a blue wave of energy and sent it soaring towards him. Wooper gulped as the dragon pulse struck him midair and sent him crumpling to the ground.

Lapras gave a dry smile. "It won't be that easy, I assure you."

Wooper got to his feet and slapped his tail. "That's fine by me! I'll show you just how tough I am!"

**000**

Hypno stood in front of his door, frowning. He had no idea who would lie ahead. There were many Dark types within this vicious game...and none of them were appealing.

"Any plans?" asked Lopunny.

"Shut up, I'm thinking," sneered Hypno.

Lopunny frowned. "Look, I'm here to help you- you don't have to be rude."

"I don't NEED help!" snapped Hypno. Lopunny scowled and walked away. Hypno turned to face the door once more.

"Please be Weavile," muttered Hypno under his breath. He had broken her once, he could do it again. The alternatives were NOT pleasant to think about. Honchkrow was a dark black bird who could fly out of reach...and she never gave up- that wasn't thrilling. Houndoom was a nasty brute who would definitely fight hard. And of course, there was the wild card. Hypno had never seen Cacturne in action, but he knew that Cacturne was NOT a person he wanted to cross.

"Please be Weavile, don't be Cacturne, please be Weavile, and DON'T be Cacturne," he kept muttering as he opened the door and stepped inside.

He was greeted by a dark room and a rush of heat. As he stepped inside, the door closed behind him. He cursed under his breath. If it was hot, it wasn't Weavile. He could barely see anything.

Suddenly, flames shot out of the ground in the corners of the room, lighting up the entire floor. And there, ahead of Hypno, was a certain black and red dog, glaring at him.

"I'm gonna be your first opponent," growled Houndoom, snorting with jets of flame sparking at his nostrils. "Are you ready?"

Hypno frowned. Not Weavile, but not Cacturne. He had dodged one bullet, at least. "I suppose so."

Houndoom growled before shooting a large blast of fire at Hypno. Hypno's eyes widened as he moved to avoid it, hissing under his breath- a tiny bit singed his shoulder.

"I was glad you got put in my path," growled Houndoom, eyes glowing angrily. "I've been wanting a crack at you for a LOOOONG time."

"He's immune to Psychic moves," grumbled Hypno. "No hypnosis this time...you'll just have to show him that typing alone won't be enough."

Hypno charged up a shadowy blast and threw it at Houndoom. Houndoom yelped as it hit him, but the damage wasn't severe. He grinned at Hypno as he pounced forward.

"Is that the best you've got?"

Hypno doubled back and smirked as he stepped out of Houndoom's way again.

"I have a lot more than just that- as you'll see in time."

**000**

Gardevoir frowned as she stared at her opponent. "You weren't the one I was expecting, to be honest."

Bronzong sighed in the middle of the pink room filled with various, strangely shaped metal objects, getting off of the wall he was leaning against. "I wasn't supposed to be the original one in here, but since Alakazam was promoted to help Mew set things up, he called the shots and switched me in."

Gardevoir sighed. "I'm sorry about that then. Are you just going to let me by?"

"Hardly," snapped Bronzong. "If I let you through, you get disqualified. While I'd be okay with that, I'd hate to see Hypno win after you getting this far. Watching you jump through hoops as you make him sweat is actually rather entertaining from the other side of the screen. So...are you ready?"

Gardevoir stared forward before smiling. "You're a good friend, Bronzong...I'll try not to hurt you too badly."

Bronzong laughed coldly. "Shut up and fight."

Bronzong immediately set up a large barrier in front of him. Gardevoir charged a psychic blast and sent it flying at him. While it managed to get through the barrier, the effect seemed diminished. Bronzong didn't even wince. Gardevoir frowned.

"Light Screen...so he's a tactician, too."

Bronzong picked up a large metal ball in the corner with his mind and hurled it at her. She managed to redirect it, but he threw another and she had to dance out of the way to avoid the hit.

"Come on, I don't have all day and neither do you!" snapped Bronzong, throwing more attacks her way. Gardevoir stopped a large cube from hitting her and hurled it back. Bronzong groaned before barely floating out of the way. Gardevoir watched him carefully.

"Strong and sturdy, but not very fast at all...," she commented to herself. She charged up two dark balls of energy with her hands and flung them at him. Bronzong managed to avoid one but the other hit him dead on. He groaned loudly and slumped for a moment, but shook himself off. Surrounding himself with silver energy, he launched himself at Gardevoir. Gardevoir stared in surprise, but easily avoided the hit. Bronzong turned and scowled at her.

"You'll have to be faster if you want to hit me!" said Gardevoir triumphantly.

Bronzong stared for a moment before laughing darkly. "Alright...if you insist!"

Bronzong began to charge energy, smirking all the while as he did so. Gardevoir was about to run forward before the entire room started to dissolve and twist around. She felt strange...it was almost as if reality had become warped.

"Wh-what is this?" stammered Gardevoir. She tried to move backwards, but her body didn't feel nearly as quick to respond as she was used to.

"Trick Room," explained Bronzong. "Fast is now slow, and slow is now fast. In my twisted little game, you've lost all of that speed you once had. As for me..."

Bronzong charged himself up again and shot himself at Gardevoir. This time, he moved extremely quickly and rammed her hard. Gardevoir gasped in pain and staggered backwards, hitting a wall. Struggling to move, Bronzong quickly picked up an iron ball and threw it at her. Gardevoir managed to stop it with telekinesis- thankfully, her mind was fine.

"You're clever, but I'm smarter- that's a fact," said Bronzong, sneering. "Let's see how well you can dance when you're the slow one!"

Bronzong began to send out bright silver beams towards Gardevoir, who struggled to avoid them. Each flash cannon came harder than the last and Gardevoir was scrambling to get away. She frowned, biting her lip as she shifted the blast back to him. Bronzong gulped and easily dodged it, glaring at her.

"Is this it?"

"Not even close!" shouted Gardevoir, twisting around and sending a thunderbolt back at Bronzong. His lazy eyes widened as the attack struck him and he let out a gasp of pain. He hadn't been expecting an electric attack. Scowling, he lifted a large object with his mind and threw it on Gardevoir. She leaped out of the way, but her dress got caught under the metal cylinder. She struggled to move. Bronzong floated forward, smug. The twisted dimensions finally dissipated.

"If you can't even take me, you're no match for Hypno."

Gardevoir glared at her dress, but in her mind, she was calculating. The dimensions were gone.

"Sad. I was expecting you to be better," drawled Bronzong.

Gardevoir glared at him before ripping her dress to break free of the grip she was caught in. Scoffing, she hurled the item back at Bronzong, who didn't move in time to dodge it. Bronzong was knocked back, but he wasn't out yet.

Gardevoir focused her power and launched a thunderbolt down on the ground, sending sparks flying everywhere. Bronzong just stared, dumbfounded.

"You missed."

"Did I?" asked Gardevoir, leaning down on the ground to pick something up. Bronzong stared- the old bit of her dress that had been torn off was now in Gardevoir's hands. And more importantly, the sparks from her lightning strike had ignited the paper like material- Gardevoir walked forward with the fiery scrap in her hand.

Bronzong backed away, nervous now. "Keep that away from me."

Gardevoir smirked and ran forward, while Bronzong moved away as quickly as he could until he was flat against a wall. Gardevoir got even closer before swinging her arm in a wide arc. Bronzong turned away.

CLANG!

Bronzong opened his eyes as all of the metal objects in the room slammed into him- it didn't hurt much due to his metallic skin, but he still let out a low yelp of pain. He groaned, struggling to move and retaliate, but he couldn't. Gardevoir had nailed him to the wall. As he glared down, she smiled.

"Can't move, can you?"

"No, I can't," he said shortly.

"Do you surrender? Do I win?"

Bronzong growled under his breath. "Yeah, yeah, you win. Now let me down!"

Gardevoir obliged and released him. Bronzong held up a card and tossed it to her. Gardevoir caught it, looking curious.

"Swipe that card when you arrive at the next room, and you can go in," drawled Bronzong. "Good work. Now go on and take down your next opponent. I'm going to the Pokemon Center."

Gardevoir gave a pleasant wave and smiled as she slowly limped towards the door. "Bye Bronzong!"

"Whatever."

**000**

**"That first fight...was a doozy...," said Gardevoir. "Froslass fixed me up, but my heart is still pounding."**

**000**

Hypno laughed as he shifted around the battlefield, avoiding Houndoom's blasts while firing back his own shots. Houndoom snarled and kept chasing him. Hypno tried to look confident, but he needed a plan- Houndoom just needed to land a good hit on him and it was all over.

On the other hand, he knew that Houndoom was all bite and no defense. It would take a solid hit for either one to go down.

Hypno suddenly stopped and turned, charging his energy. Houndoom stopped and glared in confusion, cocking his head to one side. What was he up to?

"I won't let you win that easily!" snarled Houndoom, howling as he launched a Dark Pulse to Hypno. Hypno gulped and dodged before throwing a large brown wave towards him. Houndoom ducked as the focused blast of energy flew over his head. Houndoom groaned. A fighting move, eh? That was obnoxious. But Houndoom was thinking now- he had only used special moves...Hypno didn't seem to be a melee fighter.

"Alright, time to get up close and PERSONAL!" snarled Houndoom, leaping for Hypno, fangs on display. Hypno hissed and rolled away, dusting himself off as he got up.

"That was too close," he murmured, before turning. Holding a hand behind his back, he got ready as Houndoom came at him again. As Houndoom pounced, his fangs glowing with flames, Hypno swung forward. Houndoom's eyes bulged out of his head as the punch connected to his stomach. He felt suddenly exhausted and he crumpled to the floor. Hypno, on the other hand, looked perfectly refreshed.

"What...did you do?" gasped Houndoom.

"Drain Punch is a lovely move when I'm in a pinch," said Hypno, snickering. Houndoom groaned, pulling out a key before dropping it in front of Hypno. The poor dog then fainted. Hypno grabbed the card key triumphantly, laughing loudly.

"One room down."

**000**

**"That big nosed creep totally played me!" snapped Houndoom, shaking his head. "He's a clever little shit, I'll give him that- Alakazam was right to be on his case the whole time."**

**000**

**"I wonder how far the others have gotten," said Gardevoir quietly.**

**000**

"All healed up!" declared Froslass. Gardevoir stretched. She felt as good as new!

"Good job," she commented. "Glad I got you as my healer."

Froslass gave a shy smile. "Th-thanks, but it was originally going to Banette...but he got swapped in at the last second."

"Right, you mentioned that...so...he's got to be in either Wooper or Hypno's run."

"I hope Wooper doesn't get him," said Froslass.

"I hope Hypno does," scoffed Gardevoir. She headed towards the next door, which was tall and purple.

"Poison next, huh? So I could get Bellsprout, Golbat, or Venonat," said Gardevoir, thinking aloud.

"Crobat," corrected Froslass. "He's evolved. And don't forget Gengar."

"Oh right, Gengar...," muttered Gardevoir, looking at the door apprehensively. "And Crobat's evolved? What's he like now?"

"Still a bit jittery but...a lot more confident," admitted Froslass. "I think he's accepted his curse and it's made him stronger."

"That doesn't sound fun," said Gardevoir. "So Gengar is a wild card, Crobat is troublesome, Venonat is mystery, and Bellsprout is a wimp turned borderline psychotic when he's mad."

"Don't worry, you won't have to fight Bellsprout, he's still running things on the outside I believe," said Froslass.

"Well, time to find out," said Gardevoir, swiping her card and stepping inside.

**000**

Wooper kept dodging Lapras's long ranged attacks before scampering up and head butting her again and again. Lapras growled before slapping him away with a large fin.

"If I can't beat you on land, than come in the water!" said Lapras, turning away and diving into the large lake that consisted of half the battlefield. She soon submerged underwater, and Wooper frowned. That didn't look too safe. But he had to try. Wooper dashed towards the water and looked down. He couldn't see anything.

Deep below, Lapras eyed him, carefully watching his movements. Smiling to herself, she took her chance and suddenly the water began to shake. Lapras charged forward and a massive tidal wave formed in the pool. Lapras surfed on the wave, which was headed straight towards Wooper.

"Better run fast, Wooper!" she shouted. Wooper stood still. Lapras didn't know if he was in shock or not. The large wave crashed and Lapras slid across the ice. She glanced back, wondering where Wooper went off to. Her eyes soon widened in shock. Wooper was standing there, smiling happily as usual, in the exact same place.

"How?" asked Lapras, shaking her head. "How did you manage to survive the hit?"

Wooper chuckled loudly. "Uh, duh? I have Water Absorb!"

Lapras stared, dumbfounded, before shaking her head in annoyance. SHE had Water Absorb! How could she have forgotten that other Pokemon could have it. Wooper grinned and charged towards her before leaping in the air. He slammed on the ground in front of Lapras.

A large shockwave rippled across the ice field as the ground quivered and shook. Lapras struggled to remain upright but the ground breaking up caused her to stumble and stagger about as she tried to keep her footing. Wooper grinned and launched himself forward, spinning in a rapid spiral as he landed a decisive headbutt to her skull. Lapras teetered before slumping on the ground. Wooper landed on his butt beside her.

"Did...I hurt you?" asked Wooper.

Lapras opened one eye. "Only a little. Congratulations, Wooper. I can't move, so you may pass. The key is tucked in my shell."

Wooper hopped forward and picked out the card with his mouth. "Mmph! Bye Laprath!"

Wooper ran off, swimming through the water before hopping out on the other side. Piloswine was waiting for him.

"You. Did. AWESOME!" shouted Piloswine. Wooper held his key triumphantly, as Piloswine began to see to him.

"So you're next room is Fighting, right?" asked Piloswine.

"Yeah...me and Gardevoir both got those!" said Wooper, staring at the card.

"There are only two fighting types in this entire competition," warned Piloswine. "It's a flip of a coin. You could either get Hitmonlee, or you could get..."

"Primeape," gulped Wooper. The thought of the enraged pig monkey being in the next room terrified him. "That's...not a pleasant thought. Do you think I'm going to get her?"

"I think you'll get lucky," said Piloswine cheerfully.

"I'm not sure...," said Wooper, frowning as he stared at the door in apprehension.

DING!

Piloswine and Wooper looked up as Mew grinned.

"Sing a short song- we need one each episode!"

((Author's Note: Yeah, Mew's a jerk. I considered not doing a song this chapter, but each chapter that wasn't Hitmonlee infested demands a song, so have a short song of Piloswine singing with Wooper. It's mainly Piloswine, so if the words appear in parenthesis, it's Wooper. Cheerful, motivating, it's called "You Can Do It!"))

Piloswine: _Don't be scared! Don't you frown!_  
_You're the greatest champ in town!_  
_No pig monkey's gonna get your goat!_

Wooper: Are you sure?

Piloswine: _Take that victory...and grab it by the throat!_

Wooper: Throat, what?

Piloswine: _Come on, Wooper, don't you fret!_  
_You're not out of this competition yet! (Not yet anyway!)_  
_So put on a big grin!_  
_And get ready to win!_  
_You might be scared as heck but you can do it!_

Wooper: You really think so?

Piloswine: _Who cares about your lack of arms? (I DON'T HAVE ARMS? Oh...right!)_  
_They won't save you from Primeape's harm! (Piloswine, stop!)_  
_But you're really tough man!_  
_Even though she's real rough, damn! (You're not helping!)_  
_Even if you're put in a cast, you can totally do it!_

Wooper: I don't want to be in cast again!

Piloswine: _GRAND FINALE!_  
_Sure, yeah you're small and blue and scared! (PILOSWINE, COME ON MAN!)_  
_And you might be handily impaired! (ENOUGH WITH THE ARMS, DUDE, SERIOUSLY!)_  
_But you've got a duty!_  
_To kick Hypno's booty!_  
_Don't let Primeape stop you!_  
_Don't let anyone stop you!_  
_Get onto the end because you can do it!_  
...unless you fight Primeape.

Wooper: What?

Piloswine: Nothing!

Piloswine grinned at his friend. "There...now take that speech to heart! No matter who you fight, you'll be fine!"

**000**

**Piloswine shook his head. "He's a dead man."**

**000**

**Wooper stared. "Piloswine, you're a rotten liar."**

**000**

Hypno glanced around, impatiently. "Lopunny? LOPUNNY! Where are you?"

His so called attendant was not there to help him. Tapping his foot, he waited for a minute but she still didn't show up.

"Whatever, I don't need that Jessica Rabbit anyways," he muttered. "That Drain Punch was sufficient for healing me. I'll simply have to best the next opponent without taking a scratch."

He walked up to the large door, which was black and purple and had a scary face on it. "Ghost. So I'll be dealing with Mismagius, Gengar, or Froslass- hopefully the last one, I feel she'll be the easiest to fight."

Hypno opened the door and stepped inside. The room was dark and foggy, filled with eerie smoke. Sounds of laughter were heard, and Hypno heard a strange noise in the background...a music box? The creepy tune continued as Hypno moved further into the room.

"Hello? Who's my enemy this time?" asked Hypno.

A familiar voice answered.

"I suppose it's me."

Red eyes glowed in the darkness. A large golden smile appeared in the mist. Hypno's eyes widened as he stepped backwards in both shock and horror.

"You!"

**000**

Gardevoir moved inside of her room, which was dense and filled with fog. The trees were dead and there were many exotic plants. It looked like a weird swamp. She slowly moved inside, listening with her senses. She could sense a presence watching her every move. As she stepped in closer, a branch cracked.

Gardevoir looked around wildly for a moment. She heard something...something like wind. She looked left, right, behind her...where was it coming from?

At the last moment she looked up. Her eyes widened in a panic as a large purple bat swooped in. Gardevoir managed to avoid the blow. Crobat pulled out of the dive, grinning down at her.

"Hey there, Gardevoir! Long time no see!"

"Crobat...I'm surprised you pulled out of that landing...you know...with your curse," said Gardevoir, nodding.

"Nah, my curse doesn't hurt as much, but the branch I was hanging on DID break- still, that's better than a tree falling on me!" said Crobat cheerfully.

"So I assume you hold the second key?" asked Gardevoir.

Crobat nodded. "Yep! Get past me, get the key. But I'm not the weak old bat I used to be. I've been working out with Honchkrow! Let's see how you handle my new moves."

Gardevoir smirked. "Bring it on."

Crobat immediately disappeared, only to reappear a few feet from Gardevoir's face. Flapping quickly he quickly dashed past her, hitting her with his wing. Crobat grinned as he pulled off into the air again. His new aerial ace technique never failed. Gardevoir shook her head in pain. That had stung, but it wasn't the worst feeling. She could take several of those.

Crobat turned and dashed down again, but Gardevoir was ready this time. Charging up, she launched a thunderbolt at him. But Crobat was too quick. He pulled back and darted back into the sky, the sound of his wings fading quickly.

Gardevoir huffed in annoyance. This was going to be a lot harder than she had originally thought.

**000**

Wooper stepped inside and let out a long, low groan.

Primeape pounded her fists together, letting out a low, sinister laugh. "Welcome to room two, Wooper! I'm gonna pulverize you!"

Wooper stopped and turned around before proceeding to bang his head agains the door. Primeape stopped, looking confused.

"Uh...are you...okay there?"

"I'm contemplating my poor life choices," mumbled Wooper. Primeape just stopped and folded her arms.

"Can we just get on with it?" asked the pig monkey impatiently. "I've been looking forward to this!"

"Yeah I guess," muttered Wooper, cursing in his head.**  
**

Primeape seethed. "AT LEAST ACT SCARED! ARGH! THAT'S IT! IT'S GONNA HURT A LOT MORE NOW!"

Primeape rushed at Wooper, a powerful fist held in the air. Wooper gulped.

**000**

Hypno stepped back, shaking his head, eyes wide with fear as Banette grinned back, stretching as he stepped closer.

"How?" blustered Hypno. "I...I took you down! I eliminated you! You were trapped in the Distortion World!"

"Things don't always go according to plan, do they?" asked Banette, snickering. "Point is, I'm back, baby. And I happen to be your second opponent. Lucky you, eh?"

Hypno grit his teeth and clutched his pendulum. What could he do? Banette had an immunity to his tricks!

"Let's begin!" shouted Banette, charging up before launching a flurry of blue flames at Hypno. Hypno gulped and moved aside as the flames landed on the ground behind him. He looked back. The wisps were gone. He turned around quickly, but Banette was already gone. A fist came out of nowhere and nailed him in the nose. Hypno stumbled back, groaning.

"You and I have unfinished business, buster," said Banette, grinning. Hypno snapped back and charged a psychic blast, but Banette was step ahead. Blending in with his own shadow, he dashed behind Hypno, elbowing him in the back. Hypno snarled, but Banette was on a roll, his hands morphing into large claws. Hypno's eyes widened as Banette started slashing him again and again, cutting Hypno down time and time again. After one particularly hard strike, Hypno knocked him away.

Banette grinned. "Too tough for you to handle? Thought so- that's why you got Palkia to do it, right?"

"You little runt," snarled Hypno. "I got rid of you! You're only here by luck

"Uh, no. YOU'RE only here by luck, nose face. You couldn't take on me or Gardevoir any day of the week."

"ARGH!" howled Hypno, like a wounded animal, charging a shadow ball to launch at Banette. Banette gulped and was hit straight on, knocked over by the blast. He got up quickly though and sent a flourish of fireballs at Hypno again. Hypno scattered them with his mind and clenched a fist, glaring down Banette with anger.

"Why do you even hold such a grudge towards me?" asked Hypno. "I did nothing to you- I simply told Mismagius that you and Gardevoir made a good couple. I didn't TELL her you were unfaithful."

Banette scowled. "Yeah, I get it, you're not like old Weavile, you're subtle. You mix honey and poison together. But don't pull that shit with me- you knew exactly what you were saying, and I know exactly what you meant to do."

Hypno laughed. "Don't try and act so smart, puppet boy. You sound like your old friend. He scared me far more than you ever did. That's how it is with you and Mismagius- the reason you were such a good couple is because you were both happily oblivious in Cacturne's and Gardevoir's shadows."

Banette's eyes flashed. "I'm not in his shadow! I'm my own damn person! I didn't need Cacturne to come back here and kick your ass!"

Hypno laughed and fired more attacks, with Banette dashing around, trying to avoid them. The ghost grew out his claws again and dragged them along the ground.

"You still can't see it?" asked Hypno mockingly. "Maybe the flames of that fire you started blinded you as well."

Banette gave him a look of horror and disgust. What? He knew? Oh right...the files...

Hypno smirked as Banette started to look nervous and confused. That's right...keep him talking...distract him until the time is right and then take him down.

"You're a fool who follows after bigger fools because you're weak! You don't trust yourself to make your own decisions after that fateful night!"

Banette stared at him, frozen but still able to hear. Hypno laughed, shadowy energy charging in his hand.

"You place Cacturne and Gardevoir on such pedestals, but they're as dumb as you. Cacturne could've been the greatest thorn in my side, but he eliminated HIMSELF for the SECOND TIME! HE'S A FOOL! And as for your dancer friend, her time here is limited. And don't get me started on that stupid, smart mouthed, jealous, lonely witch that you call a girlfriend. Oh sorry...ex girlfriend...but what we can really call her is-"

BAM!

Hypno gasped out as a powerful, dark punch slammed into his jaw, sending him skyrocketing in the air. Banette's eyes were glowing with fury as he knocked Hypno up, up, up. Hypno was stunned. What had just happened? Like a rag doll, he fell to the ground and hit it hard, a loud cough escaping from his body. Banette brought his clenched fist to his side. All he had needed was one good punch.

"You can say shit to me all you want, but never my friends," he growled. "Gardevoir, Mismagius, and Cacturne are all great people! And I don't care what you say- Cacturne may have dropped out, but he's ten times smarter than you- and he's also got a heart."

Hypno gasped out. He couldn't move. No...no...NO! IT COULDN'T END LIKE THIS!

Banette watched as Hypno fainted on the ground. He grinned. Hypno was officially out of the game. Just like that.

But now it was time for part two. Banette walked over to a corner and picked up a walkie talkie.

"I beat him. Tell Mew that Hypno's out of the competition. And now, where exactly do you want me to take him?"

"Here's what I want you to do," responded a smooth, British voice.

**000**

Gardevoir continued dodging Crobat's attacks, but she kept taking small hits now and again. Crobat had gotten a lot faster and stronger with his evolution...and it wasn't just that. Sensing his emotions, Gardevoir could feel a new confidence inside of him, a sense of optimism despite all of the horrible things that had happened to him. And for the first time, he wasn't just giving up.

Despite her situation, Gardevoir smiled a little- Honchkrow was helping him quite a bit.

Crobat dove down again, sending a large gust of wind at Gardevoir, and Gardevoir parried the blow back at him in response. He darted away, rising higher in the air, but Gardevoir was ready. Charging some lightning in her hand, she fired a bolt straight at the bat. Crobat was hit and teetered in the air, zooming down towards a tree. Gardevoir grinned. Yes!

But then Crobat landed with his feet and smiled, perched high in the tree out of Gardevoir's range. Gardevoir stared before swearing loudly. He was taking a break, roosting on a branch to gain all of his power back. Darn it!

Gardevoir closed her eyes. He was too fast for her- that was certain- she needed a way to slow him down. Thinking, she folded her arms. Crobat, however, wasn't going to give her that chance, as he took flight again. However, the branch under him broke, giving him a shaky start and he bumped into another tall tree.

Gardevoir clapped her hands. That was it!

As Crobat zoomed forwards, Gardevoir sent a psychic attack flying at him, but Crobat chuckled and easily dodged it. He kept flapping closer as the blast hit a tree behind him.

"Too slow, Gardevoir!"

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?" asked Gardevoir, pointing behind him. Crobat glanced back, before his eyes widened. She had ripped apart one of the trees in the middle, and it was currently collapsing, falling towards him. Gulping, Crobat twisted his body and shot away, dodging the tree. Gardevoir took the opportunity to throw a shadow ball at him as he went. Crobat was hit and tumbled in the air, but he didn't hit the ground. Wincing, he flew high again, dashing to another tree.

"Not this time!" shouted Gardevoir. As Crobat landed on the branch, she shot a lightning bolt straight at it, and Crobat let out a loud cry as he lost his balance and fell. Gardevoir grabbed him with her powers and hurled him at a tree. Crobat let out a gasp of pain and started to plummet. Gardevoir ran forward, charging herself up with telekinetic energy, ready to end this.

But Crobat wasn't done yet. Eyes shooting open he caught himself, and as Gardevoir got close, he let out a loud screech. Gardevor stopped and clutched her head, covering her ears. The noise was deafening. Crobat stopped and while she was distracted, charged in, slapping her down with a wing before turning and fluttering away. Gardevoir hit the ground hard, and struggled to get up. Crobat was going to get another break if she didn't make a play soon! If that happened, she'd get no chance to beat him!

Gardevoir groaned in concentration, lifting up a tree. Crobat watched from afar, frowning.

"What are you up to?" asked Crobat quietly. He gasped as she swung the tree and...missed completely. She had wound up hitting every other tree in the area. There was a loud crashing as the dead, thin trees cracked and crashed, falling apart. Crobat watched, confused, before a branch hit him on the end. He looked around wildly and gave low hiss. All of the trees were falling! If he didn't get out of here, he'd be toast!

Crobat darted and shot through the trees, moving as fast as a bullet, but there were too many trees. As one struck him in the back, he started falling, hitting the ground hard. Looking up, he let out a gasp as he saw a large trunk falling straight towards him. He closed his eyes and braced himself for impact.

It never came. Crobat opened his eyes to see the tree being hurled away, before he was picked up himself. Gardevoir slammed him against a wall, her other hand ready with a shadow ball.

"Do you give up?"

Crobat smiled, letting out a cough. "Yeah. You got me. Congratulations, you've passed the second room! Let me get you the key."

Gardevoir smiled and released her hold on Crobat. He flapped back up and began to glide through the air, finding one of the fallen trees. Reaching inside of a small hole, he grabbed the key and brought it over to Gardevoir. She took the key, examining it before nodding.

"Good luck!" said Crobat. He gave a weak grin. "I'm gonna head to the Pokemon center. I uh...I hope you or Wooper wins."

Gardevoir chuckled and waved as she headed for the door. "Thanks, Crobat. I'm glad to see you've become a lot cooler."

Crobat blushed, nervously giggling as he flapped away.

**000**

**"Haha...I'm...I'm cool?" said Crobat.**

**He began to dance around. "I'm cool, I'm cool, oh yeah!"**

**000**

Wooper ran across the rocky battlefield, with a furious Primeape in pursuit. Her powerful fists smashed the rocks in her way as she let out a large roar. Wooper was panicking- Lapras was one thing, but how was he supposed to deal with a PSYCHO.

"I'm going to CRUSH YOU TO A PULP YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

"What did I ever do to you?" asked Wooper, ducking as she picked up a rock and threw it at him. Primeape snarled and scowled, rampaging even closer to him. Wooper barely moved out of the way of another merciless blow, gulping as the powerful fist came inches away from his face.

"I don't need a reason! I JUST WANT TO SMASH THINGS!"

"That's no way to live a life!" protested Wooper, hopping aside, panicking. "Why don't you go and find a hobby, get a boyfriend, try anger management?"

Primeape stopped, pulling a face. "Punching is a hobby. Anger management is a load of shit. And uh...I...don't really...like boys."

Wooper cocked his head to one side. "Oh come on, you have to have liked a guy at some point."

Primeape shook her head. "Wooper, no, I'm a lesbian."

Wooper stared. "What?"

"I don't like guys, I prefer girls," explained Primeape, more calmly than Wooper had ever heard her before.

"Oh...but...wait a minute, what about you and Rhydon?" asked Wooper, remembering the terrifying couple from last season.

"I...I...who told you about that?" asked Primeape in horror.

"I saw you two together, sitting and making out at the resort when we were eliminated after dark!" blurted out Wooper.

**000**

**"And it was TERRIFYING," said Wooper, shuddering. "I couldn't look at them the same way for a week...or...a month...or EVER!"**

**000**

Primeape groaned and smacked her forehead. "Okay, so...well...uh...look, that whole thing with Rhydon was a mistake okay? Can we not talk about it?"

"But I'm still confused on why you would date him if you didn't like guys!" said Wooper.

Primeape sighed. "I was still...figuring it out back then, okay? I didn't know what I wanted and...well...Rhydon's really a great guy but..."

"A great guy, he beat me into a full body cast," muttered Wooper. Then he shook his head.

"But...I...look, just explain this to me," said Wooper.

Primeape groaned. "Okay, so basically it's like this..."

**000**

Hypno's eyes opened slowly, as he let out a low murmur...what had happened? He remembered...vaguely remembered encountering Banette in his second room, and the fight...yes the fight had happened but other than that...he was drawing a blank...but it was significantly cooler. He looked up...the sun was setting.

...wait...the sky?

Hypno jolted up and sat up, looking at the sun. He was outside? But...he had been in the building...why was...why was he...no...NO. IT COULDN'T BE?

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" roared Hypno.

"Well, let's just say you've lost, but not completely," said a familiar voice.

Hypno seethed and turned to see Banette smirking at him. Surrounding him was a bunch of other contestants, all with similar expressions- Gabite had a sneer, Honchkrow had a cruel grin, and Lapras had her eyes pinned on Hypno. Hypno gave a nervous laugh.

"What...are you all here to beat me up?" asked Hypno. "Wait until I've won the money then you can-"

"You won't be winning the money, Hypno," said a familiar voice. Hypno looked up. There, sitting at a table, a glass of water in his golden hand, was Alakazam. A familiar dark blue Pokemon was seated beside him, who was glaring daggers at Hypno. She immediately got up and walked over. Hypno's horrified face melted into a charismatic smile.

"Weavile...tell me-"

SMACK! Weavile struck Hypno hard across the face, before punching him in the gut. Hypno let out a hacking cough, and Weavile snatched something away from his neck. Twirling his pendulum, she strutted away. Hypno's skin burnt, and the familiar purple bruises returned.

"I was disappointed that I didn't get to that...a pity Banette got the room before me," snarled Weavile, moving over next to Banette, who put an arm on her consolingly.

Hypno glared. "Give me that back! I need that to win! You're not allowed to interfere-"

"We didn't," said Alakazam shortly. His dark eyes fixed on Hypno's, not wavering in the slightest.

"You lost. Banette defeated you. Without Lopunny to heal you, you had no chance against him. But you would've never thought that you, alone, could fail. Banette took you down. You've lost. You're out the game."

Hypno stared, before letting out a quiet, small chuckle. Then he let out a scream of fury.

"I'VE LOST? HELL NO I HAVEN'T LOST! I REFUSE! YOU THINK I'M OUT OF THE FUCKING GAME YET? THINK AGAIN, ASSHOLE!"

Alakazam sighed, twirling his glass and giving Hypno an almost disappointed look. "Take it with grace, Hypno. That won't be the biggest loss you suffer tonight. But it's not surprising to me that you lost at this point- with me out of the game, you merely rolled the dice and got a few lucky rolls. The last few times, you've been using your pendulum and luck to skate by, but the moment where something takes a degree of skill and honorable fair play...you completely crumble. So sad."

Hypno seethed, but tried to force himself to calm down. "What do you mean biggest loss? I haven't lost yet! I'll go back in there!"

"You won't. Mew will forbid it. You're out of the game, but you're not out of THIS yet. I have a score to settle with you."

Hypno scoffed. "You're bluffing. You can't do anything like that on national television. A bunch of Pokemon beating me up? That would be stooping very low...you can't afford that."

"I'd never do such a thing."

"Then what WILL you do?" snapped Hypno.

Alakazam held up a folder in his hand. Hypno stared, first in confusion, than utter horror. It was him...it was the file. He had it.

"When...when did you?"

"Right before I left," explained Alakazam, slapping it down on the table. "This was the key to me figuring out the mystery about you. Why you are the way you are."

"...you're...you're lying," blustered Hypno.

"Let me explain it from the beginning. It began with you taunting me about my father back in Luxio's elimination. You automatically assumed that my father being a Machamp was a sore point for me. Which is true, but I find it strange how you decided to aim for that possibility first. So...I reasoned that you probably suffered from a similar insecurity regarding a family member. However, I didn't want to delve into your file. But...I still have an idea...you see...I've examined your traits and the Pokemon in your egg group...your charming, romantic nature...your excellent kissing, as Weavile has told me...and of course...your affinity for makeup."

Hypno glared, but deep down...he was afraid.

"All of these characteristics match a Jynx, not a Hypno," said Alakazam, leaning forward on his hands. "But it's there where we run into a little problem, don't you agree?"

"There's more than just a problem with your stupid theory," snapped Hypno. "It's false. You're dead wrong."

"No, I'm sure I'm right on track," said Alakazam calmly, and Hypno began to feel that fear, that intimidation, the raw, painful feeling that he had miscalculated, and that this smarmy psychic had outplayed him once again. "But as you know, Jynx are a female only species...and when it comes to our kind, the egg is the female's species. So, it should technically be impossible for a Jynx to birth a Hypno."

Hypno seethed, but said nothing. Everyone was silent, staring at Hypno and Alakazam. Alakzam sighed and tapped the folder.

"I checked your file- apparently your mother was infertile, correct? So she could not have the baby. So instead, your parents found another person to carry the child. But...impregnating someone naturally and artificially are completely different, and with your birth, something went wrong. Despite being in the same egg group, forcing DNA into a Pokemon that is not supposed to give birth to that kind of Pokemon leads to problems. Because Jynx and Hypno CAN in fact reproduce, the issues weren't too severe. But regardless, there were consequences."

"Shut up," hissed Hypno.

"You have a skin disorder," said Alakazam, leaning forward. "Patches of your skin are purple. It's like a rash that randomly pops up and goes away after a while...you lose some, and gain some more."

"Stop lying about my damn file!" snarled Hypno. Alakazam's eyes bored into him.

"I only used your file to figure out why you had the problem. I determined your skin disorder a long time ago."

"Wait, so those purple marks aren't bruises?" asked Banette. "Sorry to interrupt."

"No...they're purple patches of skin, which he inherited from his mother...it shows up in the form of a rash," explained Alakazam. He turned to Hypno, who looked mortified.

"When did you claim to know about this false disorder?" asked Hypno, snarling.

"It clicked the moment I punched you- that's why you wear the makeup. There was yellow powder on my hands after I punched you, and then I saw the marks. But the marks didn't match my fists."

"If such makeup falls off due to weak punches, then why didn't it come of whenever I went in the water?" countered Hypno.

"That's easy- it's waterproof," said Alakazam, cocking a brow.

"Pah!" said Hypno, scornfully, but he seemed to be getting more uncomfortable and aggressive by the minute. He pointed to the purple marks. "How about this then? Why did the marks disappear so quickly after my fight with Gardevoir? I didn't have my makeup since Turnback Cave due to the Distortion World incident. That's because I don't NEED it."

"But you went looking for it when you were doing your confessionals," said Alakazam. "You needn't have bothered. I easily claimed it after Mewtwo arrived. As for why your marks disappear- you've been reusing the makeup on already on your body. You've been subtlety shifting it. You've had the same makeup on for about two days now, yes? Taking a bit from one side of your face and using it to cover up small spots on the other."

"You're a liar," spat Hypno.

"But the disorder didn't only hurt your skin- you constantly viewed yourself as a freak. An ugly Pokemon with an ugly problem. And while you wore makeup to conceal this, you couldn't stop looking at yourself this way. You slowly morphed into a mean person, a foul Pokemon, even when people were friendly to you, you would scowl and loathe them back. You hated feeling that way and decided to change it. So what did you do? Became charismatic and kind to lure in people."

"Shut your damn mouth!"

"But not all Pokemon fall for such thing. You couldn't stand not getting your way, even one person who didn't trust you or like you got under your skin horribly. So you'd hypnotize people into liking you until you got bored of them. It was almost like an addictive drug that kept you pleasant and happy. But under it all, you felt malice towards us all. A few of us quite personally, actually."

"SHUT UP!" snarled Hypno.

"You can't stand Cacturne, because he views himself as ugly, but he still has friends and happiness. You can't stand Gardevoir because she's beautiful inside and out, which you can't be. And you especially can't stand me because I never fell for your tricks, and because despite my own controversial heritage, I walk with my head held high. And in the end, you couldn't beat me."

Alakazam stared at Hypno before tossing him the folder, and a makeup bag that had been hidden behind his chair. He caught them in trembling hands. Alakazam then swung the glass of water at him. Hypno shrieked and stepped back.

"Due to you reusing old makeup, I doubt that even waterproof will prevent it from dripping off at this point."

Hypno stared as more purple patches appeared on his body. All of the contestants stared...in a bit of confusion. Yes, there were a few strange purple marks on his body, but the skin disorder wasn't nearly as bad as they thought it would be. It just looked like a sunburn, only purple. But Hypno could only see hideousness. A reflection of a monster who now looked the part to go along with the act.

"Let's see you try and talk your way out of this one," said Alakazam, leaning back in the chair. "But...I personally think it's checkmate."

"Checkmate? CHECKMATE?" spat Hypno, tossing his head like an animal. "IT'S NOT CHECKMATE! THIS ISN'T OVER! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME! YOU CAN'T! AAAAAAARGH!"

Hypno looked around, spitting and snarling, before running off in the direction of the S.S. Kyogre, screeching like a banshee the whole way. Alakazam watched him go, frowning.

"I don't know if I did the right thing or not," he muttered under his breath. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Weavile looked down at him.

"You didn't really insult him...you just told him the truth," said Weavile. "You told everyone the truth."

Alakazam sighed and got up. "Well...that takes care of that. Hypno has lost."

Loud cheers followed this statement, with contestants jumping around like crazy. Trapinch hugged Diglett, while Honchkrow and Gliscor exchanged a high five. Lapras nodded in approval, and even Lopunny cracked a smile. Weavile turned and watched them all, smiling a bit, before turning back to Alakazam.

But he was already walking off, smiling and chatting with his Gothitelle girlfriend. Weavile sighed and looked on. Hypno was gone, but it seemed that for people like her, the happy ending wasn't a thing that existed.

"Karma has one hell of a sense of humor," she muttered.

Nearby, Banette was looking at his hands awkwardly. Houndoom nudged him and he turned.

"Are you going to do it or not?" asked the dog gruffly.

"I'm a LITTLE nervous, alright?" snapped Banette, glancing over at Mismagius. But he clenched his fists and looked forward before walking up to her. Mismagius glanced to him, acknowledging his presence with a nod.

"Hi."

"Uh...hi," said Banette. He let out a low breath. "So...Hypno's out, eh?"

"Yes...yes he is," agreed Mismagius.

Banette looked down at his feet. "Um...do you..."

Mismagius sighed. "Banette, just because Hypno said things doesn't mean what he said wasn't true. You two always were hanging out. You both think the other is attractive. You're great friends always lasting in the game for a long time together. What am I supposed to think?"

"It's not true!" said Banette, throwing his hands up.

"If I can't trust you, do you really think we should be in a relationship?" asked Mismagius, looking at Banette. Her eyes were sad- both of them were hurting because of this. Hypno may have been taken down, but the pain lingered.

Banette looked away. "If that's how you...really feel then...I guess not."

Mismagius nodded. "It is."

Banette heaved out a huge sigh and nodded. "Alright...I...I understand."

Mismagius nodded and floated away quickly. Banette turned and trudged back to Houndoom. Houndoom saw his expression and sighed.

"It's okay, buddy," he muttered, wrapping a tail around him.

Mismagius quietly floated away, before someone else floated in front of her. Gliscor was frowning down at her.

"I don't get it. He didn't do anything wrong to you. It's not like he fucked up like I did with Pidgeot. It's not fair to him," said Gliscor. "You're ending a perfectly good thing."

"Me entering a relationship where there's no trust is unfair to us both," said Mismagius. "I won't regret my decision."

She floated past him, and Gliscor sighed. Well...that was that.

Bellsprout gathered up everyone. "Okay, so the Hypno drama is over...now can we get back to the end of the final challenge? I want to watch and see who makes it!"

"What if they both do?" asked Lileep.

"Mew mentioned he had a twist," said Bellsprout. "But I have no idea what it is."

Clefable stepped forward, grinning as she whispered into Bellsprout's ear. Bellsprout looked confused, but then he perked up.

"No...way."

**000**

**"NOOOOOOOO!" snarled Hypno, ramming his head against the door. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!"**

**000**

**"YES!" shouted Honchkrow.**

**000**

Gardevoir stepped away from Froslass, looking at the dojo styled door in front of her. "So Fighting is next...who do you think I'll be fighting?"

"Either Primeape or Hitmonlee...hopefully the latter," said Froslass.

Gardevoir sighed. "Well...no time to waste...let's go."

She opened the door and stepped inside.

**000**

And this chapter is completed! A long chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed it!

So, it happened. It finally happened. I bet you all were expecting some epic battle, but no. Banette managed to easily take out Hypno, but I think Alakazam sealed the deal. Now you understand Hypno's issue- he has a forced need to feel just as good as or better than everyone else due to a skin disorder that causes him to feel insecurity. I had to be very careful with this one. Let me say that it was not the BIRTH that cause Hypno's attitude problems, but his own choices to be a bad person.

That being said, Hypno got his comeuppance, with Alakazam dealing the final nail in Hypno's coffin on national television. However, Alakazam wasn't aiming to embarrass Hypno, he just wanted to let everyone know Hypno's secret in response to Hypno telling everyone his own. I personally think Alakazam felt sorry for him.

Fun Fact: Originally, Hypno was going to be hired by another contestant to ruin the game, but I won't reveal who that person was. Not yet, anyway.

In addition, we've got some new information on our hands. Wooper and Gardevoir actually know how to fight! Hypno only knows how to play dirty.

We've got some interesting tidbit facts revealed as well. Primeape's sexuality, Banette and Mismagius NOT getting together, and a definite change in Crobat. But unfortunately, this chapter is long enough, so we're gonna have to pick it up next time.

**This chapter was long and confusing, so you can ask me anything about it, as long as it isn't spoiler related. In addition, feel free to ask more questions if you want, but I can only answer them if you have an actual account. A lot of questions will be answered next chapter, by the way.**

**IN ADDITION TO THAT, PLEASE SELECT WHICH FINALIST YOU WOULD LIKE TO WIN THE COMPETITION IN YOUR REVIEWS: WOOPER OR GARDEVOIR.**

Next Chapter: The finale continues, but with only two fighters in the running instead of three. One of them continues to face powerful opponents and has to keep on their toes to get by. The other faces a completely different challenge, and a powerful confrontation occurs. We finally hear from a mysterious competitor...or do we? And in addition, someone who's been gone for a long time finally reveals themselves.

Hypno: Review before I hypnotize you and FORCE you.


	39. The Two Scarecrows

And here we have the next chapter! We're even closer to the end! Now it's time to see what happens next!

**By the way, there's a poll on the main blog where you can vote for the winner! Will it be Wooper...or Gardevoir?**

**000**

Primeape pointed to a spot on the diagram she had drawn in the sand. "And so, that's why I'm this way now."

Wooper nodded in concentration. "So basically, you were unsure of which one you preferred when you were younger, so you dated Rhydon to sort of figure out if you were into one or both, right?"

Primeape nodded. "And while Rhydon was an okay guy, and his bedroom habits weren't...bad...it just didn't feel right, you know? So, I experimented more and I figured it out. Get it now?"

"I don't see why you were hiding your relationship with Rhydon, or all of this for any matter!" said Wooper. "I mean, we wouldn't judge you for your taste in romantic partners!"

"Well, it's not something you necessarily blurt out," said Primeape dryly.

"Was Rhydon really okay with the relationship breaking up?" asked Wooper, curious.

"He wasn't really HAPPY about it, but he understood why," said Primeape, shrugging. "I hooked him up with a friend of mine, but I don't think he's really into relationships that much."

**000**

**"Primeape has friends?" asked Wooper. "And Rhydon was an understanding person? What the heck has happened to these guys while we've been on the show? Next thing you know, Venonat's going to be a sweetheart, Scizor and Kabutops are going to have settled their differences, and Mawile's going to...oh...right...Mawile."**

**000**

"Well...I get it now!" said Wooper, smiling. "Thanks for trusting me."

"Too bad I have to crush you now," said Primeape, looking slightly less thrilled about it. "What a shame- you were one of the few I was ever this comfortable talking about my whole crisis with. Not surprised though- you and Diglett were always pretty decent guys."

"Yeah, I was wondering, why did you never really dislike us?" asked Wooper, confused. "I mean, you hate most of the competitors, except really Rhydon and Lopunny."

"I had a crush on Lopunny," admitted Primeape awkwardly. "And Rhydon is tough and strong and lets his fists do the talking like me, so we're naturally good friends. As for you and Diglett, you two both fight and fight hard, despite the fact that neither of you have arms and legs. That takes guts. I respect guts."

"Wow...I never thought of it that way," said Wooper, grinning. "Thanks!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't push it," growled Primeape. She stood up and cracked her knuckles. "Anyways, get ready to get-!"

BONK! Wooper gave Primeape a hard headbutt on the noggin. Primeape stared at him for a moment, almost as if she was shocked he had done such a thing. Then she toppled over. The key fell from her hand. Wooper picked it up and scampered off, glancing back for just a moment, almost regrettably.

"I'm sorry!" he called, running over to the door. He opened it up and continued on, ready to fight his third competitor. The door shut behind him.

It was silent for a moment. Then Primeape slowly got up and rubbed her forehead. It had hurt...but not that much. She glanced over at the door before staggering, knowing that Mew would probably be watching. She let out a loud roar.

"THAT FISH TRICKED ME!"

**000**

**"I didn't take a dive for him! NOT AT ALL!" roared Primeape. "HE JUST GOT IN A LUCKY SHOT WHEN I WASN'T EXPECTING IT!"**

**She glanced from side to side, before winking slightly.**

**000**

**"Y'know, Primeape has never been mean to me and Wooper," remarked Diglett quietly. "Maybe she's not as bad as she seems. Still scary, but not as bad at she seems."**

**000**

**Mew frowned. "I can't tell if Primeape faked losing or not- she seems extremely angry now. But since Wooper actually had the guts to headbutt her, I think I can let that mystery stay unsolved."**

**Mew held up a picture of Wooper striking Primeape. "I've got photos! Thanks, Wooper!"**

**000**

**Primeape stared at the photos in horror.**

**000**

Gardevoir entered the room, looking around the fighting area. The floor was made of tatami and the walls had oriental designs. It looked like a classic fighting dojo where Fighting Pokemon trained. And there...training in the center, waiting for her was...

"HI YA!" shouted Hitmonlee, his leg snapping forward in a powerful kick. "Greetings Gardevoir! I am your next opponent! It will not be an easy task so I suggest you get ready!"

Gardevoir stared, frowning. "Hitmonlee? Uh...look, I hate to be a bit of a jerk, but...you might want to just throw in the towel on this one. I'm a psychic, you're a kicking...thing. And you're not exactly uh...disciplined."

"Excuse you?" asked Hitmonlee, throwing back his head and laughing. "I am more than a match for you! Do not judge me for I am-!"

Gardevoir sent forward a lightning bolt and zapped him. Hitmonlee crumpled to the ground, struggling to get up, before striking another pose.

"Aha! You caught me off guard, but I assure you-!"

Gardevoir sent a psychic blast at Hitmonlee, knocking him over again. Letting out a low moan, he scrambled to his feet, looking upset.

"Please! Let me finish my speech!"

Gardevoir sighed and grabbed him with her powers, lifting him up before slapping him down on the ground. "Just give me the key, Hitmonlee."

Hitmonlee struggled on the ground again. "P-please...j-just..."

"I don't have time for this!" muttered Gardevoir, exasperated.

"...why?"

Gardevoir looked down at Hitmonlee, in confusion. The kicking fiend slowly struggled on the ground before getting up, trembling.

"Why...do you...all of you...underestimate me?" he said quietly. "Why do you all...push me aside...like I'm nothing but a failure?"

Gardevoir took a step back, staring at the shaking Fighting type in apprehension. Hitmonlee's body rippled with muscle as he bulked up, before turning his head up and staring at Gardevoir. There was a new anger in his eyes that almost matched Primeape's.

"I AM SO SICK OF EVERYONE LOOKING DOWN ON ME!" he roared. "I'LL SHOW YOU ALL!"

Hitmonlee ran at Gardevoir, screaming. Gardevoir gulped and moved out of the way as Hitmonlee soared through the air with a powerful kick. Landing on his feet, he twirled around and dashed at her again.

**000**

**"What...the...hell?" asked Gardevoir, staring in confusion.**

**000**

"I've got Ghost next, right?" asked Wooper, looking at the large purple door up ahead.

"Yeah...so it could be Banette, Mismagius, or Gengar," said Piloswine, looking at it apprehensively.

"Hopefully it's Banette...the other two can dodge my ground moves," said Wooper, huffing.

"Are you ready to go through?" asked Piloswine. "Are you SURE you don't need any healing?"

"Nah, I apparently took out Primeape without taking a lot of hits. I think I'll be fine, as long as whoever I'm going against doesn't beat me down too hard!" said Wooper, grinning.

"Well...good luck, man! You're halfway there!" said Piloswine. Wooper laughed and headed through the door.

Wooper hopped down inside, and the area resembled almost a funhouse. The walls were multicolored and featured a lot of polka dots, stripes, checkers, and more. But despite that, the atmosphere was gloomy, with fog floating in the air and an dirty floor. Sitting in the center of the room, in a colorful armchair was...

"Wooper!" said Gengar, grinning at his challenger. "My man! Good to know you've made it this far! So, I'm guessing you know the drill by now, right?"

"Yeah...I've got to beat you to get the key and move on!" said Wooper, smiling.

"Bingo! You ready? I won't go easy on you!" said Gengar, hopping out of his chair and pushing it off into a corner.

"I've gotta be! Or else I don't deserve to be a finalist!"

"That's what I like to here!" said Gengar. "Alright, baby! Show me what you got!"

Gengar laughed and tossed two shadow balls at Wooper immediately. Wooper was shocked by the speed and was hit by the first, getting knocked away. Gengar followed up by belching loudly and sending a ball of poisonous sludge at Wooper. This time, Wooper was ready and blasted it away with a power water spray. Gengar laughed. Not bad at all!

Wooper turned the spray onto Gengar, but the nimble shadow moved out of the way quick. Wooper grumbled and kept the spray following him, but Gengar kept outspending it by enough of a distance. Gengar giggled and disappeared, shocking Wooper before popping up and grinning. Wooper stared as Gengar shot out his long tongue and licked him across the face.

Wooper froze. Ew.

**000**

**"Gengar, you're a great guy, but what the heck do you EAT?" moaned Wooper.**

**000**

Wooper shook himself and swung his head forward, but he wound up slamming it into the ground. Drat. Gengar was faster and could avoid most of his moves. He needed a plan! Gengar would most likely not be able to take too many hits...but it was a matter of hitting him. Gengar swung his arm and launched another shadow blast towards Wooper. This time Wooper dodged it, but it wasn't easy. He frowned, trying to size Gengar up.

"There has to be a way to beat him," muttered Wooper. Gengar folded his arms and soared through the air, looking down on Wooper.

"Come on, pal!" said Gengar. "I love you, but you gotta do better than that if you wanna get past me!"

Wooper frowned. What could he possibly do?

**000**

"YAAAARGH!" roared Hitmonlee, swinging his legs violently, aiming for Gardevoir, who was repeatedly being knocked back by his powerful blows. Hitmonlee was like a wild beast as he attacked, and Gardevoir could only stay on the defensive. Where did this come from? Hitmonlee had always been an interesting...character, but he never seemed this...angry. Perhaps under those countless unlucky moments there was...

No way, she was looking way to deep into it. He was just crazy.

Hitmonlee vanished before reappearing, swinging his long leg up at Gardevoir. Managing to avoid it, Gardevoir grabbed him with her psychic powers and hurled him away. Snarling, he got to his feet, dashing back into the fray. Gardevoir gulped. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't beat him! No matter how much she knocked him down, he kept getting back up again.

He kicked again, and Gardevoir ducked, letting the powerful leg swing harmlessly over her head. Why did he have to actually fight well now? Why couldn't he just mess himself up the way he usually did?

Gardevoir's gaze brightened. Wait...that was an idea- just because he was angry didn't mean that Hitmonlee wasn't Hitmonlee. He had gotten a lot stronger, sure, but his attacks weren't necessarily well coordinated. He just needed a little baiting.

Hitmonlee leaped forward again, but Gardevoir dodged it.

"Come on!" taunted Gardevoir. "Aren't you supposed to be proving yourself?"

"I WILL!"

"You couldn't even get back on the competition without Mewtwo's help!" snapped Gardevoir, firing a few bolts near Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee backflipped out of the way before running again.

"SHUT UP!"

"Go on! Give me your best kick!" said Gardevoir. Hitmonlee froze, before he ran forward, swinging his leg in an enormous arc as he prepared.

"HI JUMP KICK!" he cried, flying at Gardevoir. She quickly sidestepped him.

Hitmonlee kept going.

And going.

And going.

And then he crashed.

BAM! Hitmonlee hit the wall with all of his force, his body going spread eagle as he slammed against it. The room shook and Gardevoir struggled to maintain her balance. Hitmonlee was silent for a long time, before letting out a low, muffled moan as he twitched in pain ever so slightly. Then, slowly, his body peeled off of the wall and fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. His eyes were closed. He had knocked himself out cold. His palm opened up as his body loosened up, and a small card key clattered to the floor. Gardevoir looked at him consciously before slowly sneaking over to him and picking up the key. She looked back at the fallen fighter, almost a bit sadly, before shaking her head and heading towards the door.

Gardevoir stepped into the lobby, where a concerned Froslass was waiting.

"Are you alright?" she asked nervously. "Unlike the other two, that battle wasn't exactly-"

"Pleasant or fun?" finished Gardevoir. She sighed. "I suppose I was bound to have one."

"Well...let's get you healed up."

"Thanks..."

**000**

**"Hitmonlee got badass?" asked Houndoom, cocking a brow. He shrugged. "Well, it couldn't have lasted forever."**

**000**

**"I might get a restraining order," said Weavile.**

**000**

Gengar was in hot pursuit of a fleeing Wooper. Wooper had no idea how to deal with this kind of enemy- Gengar could easily avoid any ground attack, and Wooper wasn't fast enough to catch him. Those shadow balls would wear him down eventually. If only he could turn Gengar's speed against him...

Wooper frowned as an idea came to him. Gengar launched his next orb of darkness. And Wooper dashed forward, water surrounding him as he charged. He slammed into the attack and...bounced it back?

Gengar was hit dead on and he fell to the ground. Getting up, he shook his head. "Dude...what the...how didn't that hurt you?"

"I guess my skull hits harder than your shadow balls!" said Wooper proudly. Gengar rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Okay...that was just lucky...how about this!" said Gengar, charging up. But Wooper was ready. As Gengar tried chucking a sludge bomb at him, Wooper blasted him in the face with a jet of water. Gengar flailed as he was knocked up into the ceiling, before he hit the floor hard. But he wasn't done yet. Gengar got back up and dashed at Wooper. Wooper tried to blast him with water, but Gengar opened his mouth and started swallowing the spray. Wooper stopped and gulped as Gengar hit him point blank with a shadow ball. Wooper tumbled on the ground but he managed to avoid being knocked out. He peered over. Gengar was running at him.

Running. On the ground.

Wooper slammed down his tail, launching a quake across the earth. Gengar tripped up, hitting the hard rocks and tumbling over. Wooper took aim and charged him with all the strength of a waterfall. Gengar tried to dodge, but the uneven footing didn't make it easy for him, and Wooper scored a direct hit. Gengar bounced backwards and slide into a wall. Wooper was panting hard- did he get him?

Gengar slowly got back up and rose back in the air, charging his dark energy. Wooper gulped. It hadn't been enough.

But then Gengar let out a low grunt of effort and the energy vanished. The grinning ghost plummeted out of the air and hit the floor, groaning in pain. He was done. Wooper looked over at him in concern, but then Gengar let out a low, gruff chuckle as he sat up, shaking his head.

"You got me...I'm pooped," said Gengar. "Your defenses were just a little too much for me. The key's over in that chair under the cushion."

Wooper skipped over and searched his armchair, lifting up the cushion with his tail. Sure enough, the next key was there. Wooper grabbed in his mouth, but stopped and looked over at Gengar.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine, dude," said Gengar, grinning as he stretched his back. "I've taken worse beatings in the history of this show. Anything beats being the Pokefirework. Anyways, you've only got one more room before you advance to the Champion challenge. Good luck!"

"Bye Gengar!" yelled Wooper cheerfully as he hopped towards the next door.

**000**

"There's the final of the four," murmured Gardevoir, looking at a black door with diamonds on it. It was done in almost a gothic style, giving it a sinister, yet classy, air. Froslass eyed the door with equal apprehension.

"Who do you think is beyond that door?" asked Froslass.

"I have no idea, but Dark was always going to be the hard room for me to clear," said Gardevoir, narrowing her eyes as she held up the key, unlocking it.

"Good luck," called Froslass, but Gardevoir was already gone beyond the door.

As the door shut behind her, Gardevoir surveyed her landscape. The floor was covered in sand, while the walls were dark black. The battlefield was filled with dark black rocks jutting out of the earth. Despite the fact that there were lights at the top of the room, it was hard to see. Gardevoir peered ahead- she couldn't see her challenger...who was...

Then she heard. The sound of wind picking up. The heavy crunching of sand as her final opponent got close. The gleam of orange-yellow eyes in the darkness.

"Hello, Gardevoir."

**000**

**Froslass looked confused. "Gengar came by and told me Houndoom and Weavile are outside. Same with Honchkrow. That's three Dark Pokemon. So wait...then who's the-"**

**She gasped and covered her mouth.**

**000**

Wooper finished getting patched up by Diglett before staring at the massive door ahead. It was blue and made of stone, and there were torches on each side of it. There were many ornate carvings in it, foretelling what was up ahead- the designs resembled powerful dragons, their mighty wings beating across the sky and their jaws breathing terrible flames. Wooper cocked his head to one side.

"I've got Gabite or Dragonite...this is a loss either way," muttered Wooper.

"You've got to have some trick up your sleeve!" protested Piloswine.

"Well...yeah...but it's not exactly going to be easy, you know?"

"I'm sure you can do it, man!" said Piloswine. "You've outplayed Lapras, calmed down Primeape, outsmarted Gengar, and now you just have to outmuscle a dragon! You're going to be fine!"

Wooper gave a determined nod and head butted the door. He jumped inside. The doors shut behind him and Wooper found himself in a strangle, temple like area. The walls and floor were deep azure, and there was a moat around the battlefield. Waiting for him in the center was a large Pokemon that Wooper was happy to see, but not happy to fight.

"Hey Wooper," said Dragonite, smiling sheepishly. "I'm your fourth member! Sorry, but I'm going to have to fight you!"

Wooper gave a sheepish smile. "You'll go easy on me, right?"

Dragonite gave a sad shake of his head. "Yeah...sorry buddy, this might get rough."

With a loud battle cry, Dragonite dashed forward towards Wooper, who let out a loud cry of his own.

**000**

"Cacturne," responded Gardevoir with a nod of her head.

Cacturne tilted his hat. "It's been a long time...hasn't it?"

"Yes...it has been," admitted Gardevoir. "I suppose you're my final opponent...excluding the champion of course. How fitting."

"Indeed," said Cacturne, his eyes gleaming in the darkness of the room. He raised his arms in a fighting stance. "I won't go easy on you."

Gardevoir arched a brow at this, but dropped into a defensive stance of her own. "Then come on. Let's get this over with. I'm not going to let the past get in the way of what's going on right now."

Cacturne's spikes lengthened and he ran forward. He wasn't the fastest, but he still had his wits. He weaved from left to right before leaping forward, swinging his arm in a powerful arc. Gardevoir braced herself.

The hit was heavy and she was knocked off of her feet and into the sand, and dust was in the air around her. She managed to get up, but not without wincing...she couldn't take too many of those. But that was it. She had received confirmation. So this is what Banette meant.

"Are you sure you're not letting our relationship cloud your thoughts?" asked Cacturne quietly, getting ready to come at her again.

Gardevoir looked away, before looking up. "Let me talk to the real Cacturne."

There was a long silence.

"What do you mean?" asked Cacturne, cocking his head to one side.

"You almost had me fooled," admitted Gardevoir. "You match his speech pattern perfectly. You keep the same gentlemanly manner with tipping your hat and your calm nature. But there's one thing that you got so very wrong, and that tells me you're not Cacturne- for as long as I have known him, throughout all of the Pokemon series, Cacturne would NEVER, EVER hit a woman."

Cacturne froze. "Mew has rules in place-"

"Cacturne wouldn't let Mew's rules dictate his moral code," said Gardevoir, her eyes hard. "Give it up."

There was another long silence. Then it was broken as Cacturne's face cracked into a smile. But it wasn't friendly. It wasn't kind. His eyes glowed that deep orange yellow and he was soon leaning back. Strange sounds were coming from the scarecrow. Gardevoir stood her ground. Cacturne would occasionally let out an amused chuckle, but he never laughed like this.

"Clever deduction," said Dark Cacturne, giving Gardevoir a twisted smile. "I never thought something as simple as that buffoon's manners would give me away, but you managed to catch me. I'm almost surprised...he sees more in you than your looks after all."

"I want nothing to do with you," hissed Gardevoir. "Let me talk to Cacturne."

"You are," argued the scarecrow. "You're just talking with the wrong Cacturne. But alas, Gardevoir, don't you want answers? All of your doubts put to rest?"

Gardevoir froze and closed her eyes. Hearing him out wouldn't be a problem, but she'd have to keep an eye on him- the dark side was wily and clever. She couldn't let herself get tricked.

"Well? Ask away," said Dark Cacturne, almost bored, waving an arm insolently.

"...has it been you all this time?" asked Gardevoir. Dark Cacturne sighed.

"No. No it hasn't. It's far more complex than black and white- it's not always just me or him, you see. There are simply a thousand shades of grey between us."

"Then when did it begin?!" snapped Gardevoir. Dark Cacturne chuckled.

"Back in Season 1, Cacturne mistakenly let me out in the final four challenge. Using my own brilliant plot, I could've won us the competition and money. But no...my glorious other half was appalled and his stupid, disgusting HONOR CODE made him ruin the whole set up. And though he managed to get a grip, now that I was out once, he couldn't force me back in...not completely. Unfortunately for me, he managed to hold himself together best around you."

"Me?" asked Gardevoir, confused. Cacturne suddenly shook, before he spoke again.

"Gardevoir! Damn it! Be careful! Don't let him-!"

Cacturne grabbed his head again before calming down. Gardevoir's eyes flashed and she stepped forward.

"What are you doing to him!?"

"Exactly what he does to me- suppressing his influence," admitted Dark Cacturne dismissively. "Anyways, the point is, around you, Cacturne manages to shine his best. So...when we all separated for a few years, my plans could finally begin."

"Your plan to regain control?" snarled Gardevoir.

"Not quite, but that's a minor step," said Dark Cacturne. "Over those years, Cacturne couldn't handle me...not fully- he could fight me, and there were many times when we switched, but unfortunately, he couldn't force me back into the prison I used to inhabit within his mind. And so I weakened his good side more and more and more...by the time this season started he was a wreck. But I let him hop back in the driver's seat, because this time he went along with my plans unknowingly."

"What...what do you mean by that?" asked Gardevoir.

"Which side of Cacturne do you think avoided you? Me. You weaken my influence...along with that dratted puppet- Cacturne told Banette around the problem and tried to help keep Banette around him all the time, but I would find ways to ditch him. And before long, I started whispering things in good Cacturne's mind...thoughts of what I'd do to you...of course, I would never act on such threats unless drastic measures were needed, but as for poor, miserable, good Cacturne who loved Gardevoir...he couldn't take the thought of himself hurting you. He wanted to keep you safe."

"...so he threw the challenges," said Gardevoir in realization. "He threw the challenges to get eliminated because-"

"Because he wanted to keep ME away from YOU," growled Dark Cacturne. "That was the wrench in the plan. My plan wasn't to hurt you- simply knock you out of the way and win the million. But Cacturne and his hate for sabotage and scheming, saw that my plans failed. We were eliminated. But I wasn't going to stop there."

"Then what was your next move?" asked Gardevoir.

"Cacturne wanted to hide me- he lied and said he left the competition so you could focus and win- as if he would ever leave a competition to help you, he believes that you don't need to be helped...well, except when it comes to me. But by lying about me, my power over him would remain a secret. And since he was away from you and Banette for so long...he was done for the moment he jumped off that plane. He probably knew that, but I suppose he decided to make a final sacrifice for everyone."

"So...what's your plan now?" snarled Gardevoir.

"Well, I obviously have to take you down," said Dark Cacturne, smirking. "It's simple really- I deny you the million, we separate forever as a result, a huge rift forms. We separate, and I gain even more strength. If there is a next season, I'll enter and easily win without you clouding Cacturne's judgement. And that, my dear, is the plan."

"How dare you do something like this to him!" shouted Gardevoir. "You're selfish! You're cruel! You're not Cacturne at all!"

Dark Cacturne, who had been maintaining a calm, grim smile this whole time, suddenly scowled.

"Oh really? I'm selfish? I don't necessarily see it that way," said Dark Cacturne. "If I'm selfish, than so are the rest of you!"

"Wh-what do you mean?" asked Gardevoir.

"You're all in the competition- to win the money," said Dark Cacturne. "To win someone's heart. To be famous. Cacturne doesn't care about any of that- he's so busy worrying about being accepted that in a competition where it's every Pokemon for themselves, he puts everyone else first. And when you put others first, you know what you get left with?"

Gardevoir took a step back.

"Nothing. People use and abuse you and leave you in the dust. That's what he's been dealing with all this time. And the moment I step up and try and give him something, he's a villain and people hate him. He needs to realize that no one gives a damn about him and stop worrying about it! He should stop giving a damn about others! IT'S ONLY GOTTEN HIM CRUSHED IN THE PAST!"

Gardevoir shielded herself from the rising storm around them. Dark Cacturne's eyes blazed.

"He looks out for others, but no one looks out for his wellbeing. Nobody except me- paint me as the villain, but I'M the only one who's looking out for him!"

"He's got me!" shouted Gardevoir. "He's got me to look out for him!"

"Oh please- you couldn't protect him for a couple of years, and how does he repay that?" snarled Dark Cacturne. "Protecting you from me. He only gives to others, never himself. It's high time we both get SOMETHING for everything we've done for others."

"Cacturne would never agree with that!" spat Gardevoir.

"Of course he wouldn't. But does that make me wrong? Me, wanting to finally get something for someone who can't help themselves? How am I a villain- you're all fighting for the victory, same as I!"

"You turn people against each other! You're a liar, a schemer, a manipulator!"

"And so is the rest of the world!" roared Dark Cacturne. "You're a fool, Gardevoir! We're all liars, and schemers, and manipulators! That's how you make it! When it comes right down to it, all you can depend on is yourself!"

Gardevoir felt sweat on her body. She listened to the emotions behind those words...and there was no scheming. No guilt, no dishonesty- this is truly what Dark Cacturne believed. The two personalities weren't so different after all- one simply put others first, but the other one only thinks for himself

She shook her head violently. What was she thinking? They were nothing alike! Cacturne was so sweet, and kind, and this...this...thing...!

"You can ask to talk to Cacturne all you want," growled Dark Cacturne. "But you can't kill me. You can beat me back into his mind, but I'll always be there. I'm a part of him, I'll always be a part of him! HE NEEDS ME!"

He pointed an arm at her. "You're the final stepping stone. Once you're out of the way, I'll go back to normal Cacturne and start all of my plans."

"They can all hear you," said Gardevoir quietly. "You're on national television."

"Not over this sandstorm," commented Cacturne, looking at the swirling dust around them. "I'm home free. I've pulled all the strings, I've set up all the tricks and traps. All I need is to defeat you now. Fare thee well, Gardevoir- I'll make sure Cacturne has a picture to remember you by."

Cacturne shuddered for a moment, before giving Gardevoir a pained look. "Gardevoir- run! I...I can't stop him!"

Dark Cacturne smirked and dashed for Gardevoir through the sand.

**000**

Wooper let out a shout of terror as Dragonite slammed his fist into a wall inches away from him. Wooper bolted, while Dragonite let out a burst of speed and followed him. Wooper glanced back at the wall. There was a massive dent in it. Wooper let out a low groan. How the HELL was he supposed to get past Dragonite? This was the most obnoxious thing ever! Well played, Mew. Well played.

Dragonite let out a jet of fire, and while Wooper was a water Pokemon, he still leaped away to avoid it. Dragonite swirled around in front of him, swinging a powerful fist, but Wooper rolled around him. Dragonite snorted a jet of flame that barely missed before he swung a fist at Wooper. Wooper hopped away.

"Is that all you're going to do?" asked Dragonite, trying not to sound too harsh. "Dodge me."

Wooper looked at him incredulously.

**000**

**"He's a massive dragon," said Wooper. "And he's strong. What am I supposed to do? There's only one move I know that could possibly take him down, and in order to do it, I have to get right next to him. Guess how easy that is?"**

**"And speaking of easy, why isn't he holding back even a LITTLE BIT. What the hell, Dragonite?"**

**000**

**"I can get a bit more hardcore when it comes to fighting," said Dragonite, embarrassed. "I'm...pretty strong, so I like fighting."**

**000**

Wooper ducked when Dragonite blasted more fire his way. Deciding to get in the water before Dragonite was on him again, Wooper dove into the moat, disappearing from Dragonite's view. Dragonite flew over to the moat and looked down in the water carefully.

"One hit, and it could be over," muttered Wooper, looking up towards the surface. "I need to get under his guard...but...he fights like a professional...how did he get this strong? What kind of protein shakes does he drink?"

Wooper sighed. "I can hang down here and be safe while I think of a strategy, at least. Thank goodness that Dragonite-"

There was a loud crash. Dragonite dove into the water, charging straight for Wooper, who stared in horror.

"Can't...swim," mumbled Wooper, before he dodged out of the way and swam off into the distance. Dragonite let out a bubble of annoyance and took off after him. Wooper glanced back before breaking for the surface. Hopping onto the land, he quickly moved to a different side of the moat and hopped back in. Dragonite burst from the surface and landed on the ground, searching for Wooper.

a"Where did he go?" said Dragonite quietly.

There was a splash. Dragonite turned around, eyes wide as Wooper flew towards him, his body surrounded with water. Wooper's head collided with Dragonite, hitting him hard. Dragonite hardly moved however, before grabbing Wooper. Spinning around, he hurled Wooper across the room. The mud fish hit the wall and hit the floor moments later.

Wooper groaned. "This is going to be a lot harder than I thought."

**000**

**"I've seen a lotta rings on da street with my gang...of...friends," said Honchkrow. "But holy hell, dat was crazy. Dragonite's a lot scrappier den I thought. At least he ain't bein' a joik dis time, though."**

**000**

The sands grew fierce as Cacturne ran at Gardevoir, throwing a vicious punch to her torso. Twirling out of the way, Gardevoir tried to counter him and push him away with her mind, but it didn't work. Cacturne turned around, eyes gleaming as he swung another powerful fist, but Gardevoir managed to slip past that one too.

"Psychic powers not working...," muttered Gardevoir, before slapping her face. "Dark type. Right. He's distracting me."

Cacturne whirled around before firing a barrage of needles at her. Gardevoir gulped and ran, while Cacturne kept the spray on her. One or two needles skimmed her, but not too much damage was dealt. Cacturne soon ran forward, swinging a heavy blow. Gardevoir dodged and launched her own attack, a bolt of thunder, at Cacturne, but he managed to avoid it. They both took turns attacking and dodging- it was almost as if they were in some bizarre sort of dancing, slowly rotating around each other while dodging the attacks.

**000**

**"Even when they're fighting, those two move in perfect sync- it's like watching them dance all over again!" said Banette. "I just hope Gardevoir can handle...him. Cacturne is one thing. This guy is another altogether."**

**000**

"Oh Gardevoir," said Cacturne, lashing out with his spikes. "Surely this can't be your full strength? Are you afraid to strike me? To scar the face of the man who still holds your heart, even when he's trapped?"

Gardevoir seethed for a moment before throwing a light bolt of power at him. Cacturne dodged to the side, but it skimmed his shoulder. He spat in annoyance, but his smile remained.

"I'm going to destroy you," threatened Gardevoir, eyes narrowing in fury.

"You can't," said Cacturne. "The only way I'll go away is destroying us both. Try as you might, Cacturne is a part of me and I'm a part of him. We share the same mind and body. He's Cacturne, and I'm Cacturne. You can't just love one of us and hate the other."

Cacturne threw a bunch of spikes towards her, but she managed to sidestep carefully. Cacturne lunged for her and she parried his blow before raising the distance between them. Cacturne turned slowly, a mixed look of sadness and anger on his face.

"There was never one scarecrow," he mused quietly. "There were always two...in one body."

Gardevoir stopped for a moment. The dark half let out a low laugh, bitter and humorless in comparison to the maniacal cackle she had heard before.

"It's always going to be this way. One of us is always going to be locked up. One of us is always going to want out. And nobody can change that. Not even me. Not even you."

Gardevoir bit her lip, closing her eyes. This entire battle had taken a far different turn than a simple confrontation. She could win the battle and advance to the finals, winning the game possibly but...what of Cacturne? What about his battle? She could beat his dark half and restore his noble personality, but she couldn't do it forever...he'd always come back. And...who could blame him? No one wanted to be locked up forever.

DING!

Gardevoir looked up, and Cacturne snapped out of his thoughts. Mew teleported in above, folding his arms.

"If your fight is slowing down, than you've got to sing to make up for it," said Mew. Gardevoir sighed. Cacturne growled. The two foes eyed each other.

((Author's Note: Yep, one of the final chapters, and this is pretty much the real Cacturne/Gardevoir chapter of the story. Anyways, everyone wanted another Cacturne/Gardevoir duet, but I don't think they were expecting THIS. This song has a dark, waltzy-tango theme in a way. We'll get a look inside of Cacturne's head with this one, called ""))

Cacturne: _Gardevoir..._  
_You can't have your cake and eat it, too..._  
_Cacturne will be mine..._  
_There is nothing else you can do._  
_Gardevoir..._  
_I'll always be in his head..._  
_Until we both fade away  
I'll never be dead..._

Gardevoir: _Cacturne..._  
_I want to speak to you..._  
_But I don't if that's possible..._  
_Because I don't know which one of you_  
_Is the Cacturne that is true._  
_Cacturne..._  
_I don't know what I'm supposed to say..._  
_But I know that things don't..._  
_I know things that don't have to go this way..._

Cacturne: _He needs me, I'm the only one..._

Gardevoir: _You need to open up your eyes..._

Cacturne: _...doing the right thing for us both..._

Gardevoir: _...there's no good work in using lies..._

Cacturne: _If there's another way, tell me now..._

Gardevoir:_ We can change this it's not too late..._

Cacturne: _Please go ahead, and tell me how..._

Gardevoir: _I don't want this to be your fate..._

Cacturne: _We suffer alone, we suffer as one_  
_No one can help us, so I have to_  
_Be this way...call me a villain, a monster_  
_But this is justice...and so this way I'll stay_

Gardevoir: _We can turn this around..._  
_We just need to work together..._  
_Neither of you is right...or wrong..._

Cacturne: WHAT? Don't make me laugh! You're trying to trick me!

Gardevoir: No, I'm not!

Cacturne: Don't even try!

Gardevoir: _Cacturne..._  
_Both of you listen to me..._  
_Giving only to others or self..._  
_Isn't the way...to be..._  
_Cacturne..._  
_I can give you the help you need..._  
_This battle between you two_  
_Is not the way you have to proceed!_

Cacturne: LIES!  
_There is no guiding light!_  
_We've tried to think, I have no answers_  
_To this blasted plight!_  
_Gardevoir..._  
_Your words are hollow, simply air..._  
_You think YOU can help? HA!_  
_Stay away, beware!_

Gardevoir: _Cacturne, I want to help you, please..._

Cacturne: _This madness poisons our dark heart..._

Gardevoir: _...I need both of you to trust me..._

Cacturne: _...my mind feels like it's been torn apart!_

Gardevoir: _...I'll never leave you both behind..._

Cacturne:_ Bruised and broken, what am I?_

Gardevoir: _...just take my hand and come with me!_

Cacturne:_ I'll be this way until I die!_

Cacturne: _NO! Don't use your sweet words!_  
_I've heard them all...they always lie and leave_  
_And then we fall! The darkness we own._  
_Together we may be, but we're always ALONE!_

Gardevoir: _Come back to me...I guess you can't_  
_There's no turning back, oh how I miss..._  
_The old times..._  
_But I don't want the past!_  
_Forward's the only way from this!  
Or we will never last!_

Cacturne: _What can I do? What can I do?_  
_Things can't go like this forever...or can they?_  
_How do we live? How do we survive?_  
_Living like this every day!_

Gardevoir: _I can help you._

Cacturne: _...how can I trust you?_

Gardevoir: _Please...trust me..._

Cacturne: _Can I?_

Gardevoir: _Yes._

Cacturne: _...yes I can..._  
_...no I can't...NO I CAN'T!_  
_STAY AWAY FROM ME!_

Cacturne swept his arms, raising the storm again, swinging his arm forward, his fist glowing powerful energy. Gardevoir was unprepared, and the punch hit her hard- it started draining her strength. Cacturne's uncertain expression twisted back into his dark smile.

"This is the end."

"Not even close!" hissed Gardevoir, blasting Cacturne with a point blank blast of lightning. Though not very effective, Cacturne was hit far back, and hit a large black rock. Wincing, he straightened up.

"I'm not ready to give up...not on you...and not on this fight!" vowed Gardevoir, charging up again.

Cacturne gave a chuckle. "Oh really? Then let's get this over with."

The storm got worse. Gardevoir was struggling to see. Cacturne hopped into the storm, disappearing from view. He didn't launch an attack ...it was almost as if he was taunting her, beckoning her to step in the storm. Gardevoir took a deep breath and plunged into the whirling sand.

**000**

Dragonite swung a heavy arm, leaving dents in the blue stone beneath him. Wooper glanced next to him in horror at the sight- his head had been right there two seconds ago. Dragonite's eyes were blazing- he had flown into an almost berserker like state- he was in an outrage. Wooper panicked and leaped back into the water to gain a few seconds of thinking.

Good side: Dragonite was angry and his guard was down.

Bad side: Dragonite was going to kill him if he hit him.

Well, not really, but the situation wasn't good. Wooper frowned. He had to get close! If he could get one lucky shot!

SPLOOSH!

Dragonite dove in the water, dashing for Wooper, who shot to the surface, shooting high in the air. He looked down, where the water was still rippling. He was vulnerable in the air...could Dragonite get him?

Dragonite burst forth and rocketed up to him. Wooper gulped as the dragon was below him one moment, and in front of him the next. Wooper gulped as Dragonite pulled back a fist. Wooper gave a tiny squeak.

WHAM!

Wooper flew. Dragonite hit him, and he flew. He flew and hit the ground, leaving a small crater in the earth. He let out a pained cough. Dragonite lowered himself, calmed from his rage. Wooper gave a low gasp. Nevermind...he barely survived one hit. NOW Dragonite was going to crush him.

But he didn't. Dragonite clutched his head, staggering backwards. He looked dazed and confused from flying into his rage. Wooper slowly stood up. He was...off guard!

Staggering towards him, Wooper charged up and tackled him. Dragonite turned, slowly getting a grip. He swung an arm to knock Wooper away.

BAM!

Both of them froze.

Dragonite's eyes bugged out. He felt...cold...what was that...it couldn't be...ice!?

Dragonite toppled over immediately, with a battered Wooper standing over him.

"What was that?" asked Dragonite, wincing in pain and exhaustion.

"Ice punch!" said Wooper, smiling brightly.

Dragonite went rigid before sitting up.

"Wait, ice...PUNCH?" asked Dragonite, cocking a brow.

"What's wrong with that?"

"How did you punch me without any arms?"

"With my hand!" said Wooper brightly.

Dragonite stared in confusion, before looking at the camera with the most bewildered look.

**000**

**Dragonite stared. "WOOPER HAS HANDS?"**

**000**

**Wooper looked shocked. "DIGLETT HAS FEET!?"**

**000**

**Diglett sighed. "Okay, so about the whole feet thing...the thing is-"**

**000**

Gardevoir was surrounded by sand. It was whirling around her, and occasionally, flecks of it would hit her. Giving low breaths to try and keep herself calm, she looked around. She could hear him...laughing faintly...hiding in the background.

"Well? You said you want to help! Let's see you try!"

Gardevoir looked forward, but her eyes were met only with sand. A bit got in her eye...she activated her psychic abilities to keep the sand out of her way.

"You can't! You won't! Everyone who says they will is lying! The only way we'll get help is helping ourselves!"

The voice changed. "No! If we help others we'll be fine! Someone will return the favor!"

"That'll never work!"

Gardevoir listened to the two Cacturnes arguing and arguing and got into a relaxed pose. It almost seemed as if she was meditating, trying to ignore the chaos around her.

"I'll stay."

Both voices stopped. Dark Cacturne tapped back into control.

"You'll do no such thing! I won't be locked back up again! Instead, I'll lock you out!"

Gardevoir glanced behind her, turning slowly. The sand was so thick, even Cacturne would have trouble seeing. But she could hear him.

"We may be alone, but even solitude is better than life in a cage! IT'S OVER!"

Cacturne burst from the sand, hands glowing with dark energy, but Gardevoir was ready. Stretching her hand back, she charged up a strange beam, that resembled flashing lights. Cacturne was hit directly in the stomach, out of the storm. Gardevoir watched as the sand fell back to the ground as the squall stopped. Cacturne hit the wall, landing on the ground, unable to move. He looked up, eyes dark with pain and anger.

"Signal Beam?" he growled. "A BUG move...to think you'd have that up your sleeve..."

"A calm mind and a good learning curve can teach you plenty of things," said Gardevoir quietly, looking down at him.

Cacturne let out a hard laugh. "So this is it, then? You're going to lock me away. Don't you know that it won't do any good?"

"...let me talk to Cacturne," said Gardevoir.

"What, the good half?" asked Dark Cacturne, rolling his eyes. "Why should I?"

"No...not the good half...and not you...I want to talk to both Cacturnes."

He froze. "What...what do you mean BOTH of us?"

"You were right earlier...about how there were two of you...and I realized that...I can't love one of you without loving the other half. I can understand differing views, but you're both wrong."

"W...what?" snarled Cacturne.

Gardevoir folded her arms. "Only serving yourself won't be fulfilling in the long run. You'll help yourselves, but you'll still be alone. And if you only help others, you'll never get what YOU want if you don't do a bit for yourself. Maybe instead of one or the other, you should try working together."

"Together? Don't make me LAUGH!" snapped Cacturne. "We can't! It doesn't work out! We can't do it alone!"

"You don't have to. I can help you," said Gardevoir.

"...you won't...you're...you're lying," blustered Cacturne, struggling to move.

Gardevoir stepped forward before taking Cacturne's hand in hers. He stopped writhing about. Gardevoir leaned close and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I promise. And I'll forget about all of the stuff that happened in the competition."

Dark Cacturne glared angrily. "...you promise?"

"I promise."

Cacturne grew still before jerking back. His eyes changed. They resembled the calm, gentle gaze he originally had when Gardevoir had first met him.

"I'm...I'm in control...but...how?" asked Cacturne.

"Your other half decided to compromise," said Gardevoir shortly. Her gaze hardened. "And I owe him. We're going to have a lot of work to do when this over."

Cacturne was silent, before he reached under his hat, pulling out a box. Opening it, he handed the final card key to Gardevoir, who glanced at it, nodding. It was her final key- only the champion remained. She stood up.

"I'll come back to you after the competition...alright?"

"W...wait...," whispered Cacturne, still dazed after the physical and mental battle. Gardevoir stopped and turned. Cacturne held out the box. Gardevoir took it and opened it again. She stared. In the box was a beautiful ring. Simple, but beautiful. It was silver with some light designs around it. She stared in shock.

"This isn't...a proposal is it?" asked Gardevoir, confused.

Cacturne shook his head. "Of course not. I'm not that stupid. No...consider it a gift...and a request...I want to try again. Regardless of whether you win or not, I want to try again. I won't give up this time. Maybe...in time it could be a proposal...but I don't think we're ready yet."

Gardevoir sighed. "You spent all of that money when you could've just asked me?"

"Consider it a promise...like the one you made to me."

Gardevoir put it on her finger anyway. "Well, it's good to know you don't want me back just because I could be the winner."

Cacturne gave a small smile- the first real smile she had seen on his face in a long time. "Like I said, I don't care...but...when it comes down to it...I place the bets on you. I'm so sorry...for everything."

"I am too...Cacturne...what if I don't win?" asked Gardevoir. "I love you, and having you back in my life is great, but...but what if I don't win? What if I've come this far for nothing?"

Cacturne smiled and tilted his hat down in silence...and then.

Cacturne:_ Header to the final...you've fought all the way through..._  
_The winner...is...you..._

Cacturne let out a deep sigh and relaxed. "I need a rest. My mind hasn't been this peaceful in a long time."

Moments later, he was fast asleep. Gardevoir looked down at him, and then at the new ring on her finger. She turned to his sleeping form and nodded.

"I'll help you get better...and I'll win...I promise."

Moving forward, Gardevoir left the room.

**000**

**Cacturne was far more relaxed, and there was new sort of spring in his step- he wasn't the dark side anymore, but something but his usual personality was different. A bit more confident, a bit more at ease.**

**"I'll try and work this out myself...but I think I can do it, with Gardevoir's help. Maybe instead of two scarecrows...I can be one."**

**000**

Wooper groaned, dragging himself to Piloswine. Piloswine was on him in an instant, patching him up after the battle.

"That was amazing!" said Piloswine, staring at Wooper in awe. "You punched him...without him even seeing it!"

"It was pretty good," admitted Wooper. "I can't believe I got past him...my fights have only gotten harder."

"But you're here now!" said Piloswine brightly. "You're going to be in the finals!"

"I wonder if the other's made it too," said Wooper, cocking his head to one side.

"Well, you and Gardevoir are the ones I'm hoping make it. We all want Hypno out!"

"Yeah...if Hypno got out, that'd be really good," admitted Wooper. "Even if I do want to crush him..."

Piloswine looked at him curiously. "You seem a little down."

Wooper shrugged. "I guess I'm just thinking of what I'm going to do after...I...I do want to talk with Mawile, and maybe try to make things work? But I don't know if she'll want to...it's a bit difficult to think about really."

"Maybe you should focus on all of that after you win," suggested Piloswine. "Go on, buddy. I know you can do it."

"Yeah...alright then," said Wooper, looking ahead to a massive white door in front of him. "There it is...my final chance for the million."

"Good luck!" shouted Piloswine. Wooper nodded, pushing the door open, and slowly walking into the light.

**000**

Froslass finished helping Gardevoir, looking at her with a concerned expression.

"Are you...okay...you know, mentally?" asked Froslass. Gardevoir glanced at her, quietly, in thought.

Then, a smile appeared on her face. A broad, radiant smile that Froslass hadn't seen in a while, and Gardevoir nodded, letting out a happy giggle.

"Yeah...I think I'm a lot better...I think we both are," said Gardevoir, eyes shining. "I think Cacturne and I are going to be okay."

"Really...after all of the time you spent worrying about it?" asked Froslass. "I watched the fight, but I couldn't hear what you two were saying."

Gardevoir opened her mouth to explain, before touching it- keeping Cacturne's secret wouldn't be that bad, right? There was no reason for telling everyone what exactly had happened inside that whirling sandstorm...they all saw the fight, anyway.

"Let's say we've worked out our differences," said Gardevoir, holding up the ring on her finger. Froslass gaped.

"He...proposed?"

"No, no, nothing like that...let's just say it's the start of something new," said Gardevoir.

"Aren't you scared to get back with him so soon?" asked Froslass. "I mean, Ninetales and Houndoom are still kind of awkward around each other."

"Believe me- I need to keep an eye on him, so sooner is better than later with him," said Gardevoir. "Anyways, that's in the past. We're going to be okay, so now all I have left to do is win the competition."

Gardevoir turned to the glowing white door ahead of her. "And there it is, right? That's the champion's chamber...do you think I'll see Hypno or Wooper there?"

"Probably one of them," admitted Froslass, knowing that Hypno was already gone, but not being allowed to tell her friend. "You won't know if you don't go through, right?"

Gardevoir nodded, before holding out a hand to Froslass. Froslass eyed it, confused.

"It's a high five," said Gardevoir, laughing. "Just hit my hand with yours."

Froslass awkwardly high fived her friend, before motioning to the door. "Go on. Go and win this game."

Gardevoir nodded, before opening the door and stepping inside.

**000**

That's it, that's the chapter.

So, let's discuss some of the things that happened. We learned of Primeape and her old problems, and the reason why she always treated Diglett and Wooper a fair bit better than everyone else. We had Gengar show up and be a boss. We had Hitmonlee fly into a fit of rage and fight Gardevoir. And we had Dragonite get defeated by an armless ice punch.

And of course, there's Cacturne. There you go. I think I explained it pretty well in the story, but if you have questions, feel free to ask.

And so the final two advance to the final...what will it be? Who will win? Well, that'll be determined by vote! So vote for the winner on my profile!

Next Episode: The two finalists find the last hurdle before victory, and the remainder of the challenge features a unique host. The two Pokemon duke it out to win, but only one of them can take the prize. And what's the best thing to do after a long season of pain, suffering, and horrible cooking? Simple- a party!

Mew: Kindly review for me!


End file.
